L'ALBA DEGLI EROI
by Lady Death2
Summary: Jun Fudo è una modella americana suo malgrado dotata di uno spaventoso segreto: può trasformarsi nella mostruosa Devil Lady. A coordinare le sue operazioni c'è l'enigmatica Laura Warren, direttrice dell'organizzazione paramilitare segreta Human Alliance. Contemporaneamente a questo...
1. DEVIL LADY:CHAPTER 1

DEVIL LADY

BELVA

Una giovane donna con i capelli neri,molto lunghi era dentro una stanza,seduta davanti ad uno specchio e ad un lungo tavolo dove c'erano diverse bottiglie per il trucco.

Indossava una maglietta bianca,una gonna rosa e degli stivali marroni.

Accanto a lei c'era una ragazza che aveva i capelli marroni a mezzo collo.

Indossava una maglietta bianca e dei jeans.

"Ti sei riposata?"disse la ragazza.

"Si."disse la donna e un altra,con i capelli marroni, posò un abito sul tavolo dietro di lei.

"Ecco qui c'è il vestito."disse la seconda donna "Buon lavoro."

"Grazie."disse lei dopo qualche secondo.

Poco tempo dopo era nella stanza da sola e guardava una tenda.

Dopo diversi istanti la spostò e dietro vi era uno specchio.

Rimase a guardarsi per un po'.

Poco dopo era in un altra stanza e guardava una sua foto.

Arrivò un uomo con i capelli rossi "È questo il risultato che cerco.

Su cominciamo."

"Si,con molto piacere."disse lei che si mise su uno sfondo bianco ed una macchina fotografica iniziò a scattarle le foto.

"Alza un po' la testa."disse l'uomo che scattò altre foto "Bene.

Ora guarda da questa parte.

Abbiamo finito."

Poco dopo lei si sedette su una poltrona e tirò un sospiro di sollievo chiudendo gli occhi.

"Molto bene,mia cara,June."disse un uomo giovane in giacca e cravatta che si avvicinò.

"Grazie infinite."disse lei che si alzò.

"Un ottimo lavoro,sono molto sollevato."disse l'uomo.

"Ma no."disse lei.

"Il capo ci chiede se vogliamo andare a cena da lui."disse l'uomo.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo.

"Attualmente è un fotografo di molto successo e si occuperà delle foto a colori di Lucida Magazine."disse l'uomo "Comunque se non te la senti,possiamo dirgli di no."

"Scusa,mi dispiace."disse lei.

Poco dopo stava camminando in strada.

Era ormai il tramonto.

Indossava un vestito nero,che comprendeva maglietta,pantaloni e scarpe e sopra aveva un cappotto grigio e aveva una borsetta marrone scuro.

Si fermò davanti ad una vetrina e guardò uno specchio molto grande.

Dopo molto si accorse che dietro di lei c'erano due occhi rossi che la fissavano nel buio.

Si voltò e vide solo la strada e i cespugli.

Le squillò il telefono e lei rispose "Si,pronto?"

"Signorina Fudo."disse una voce femminile ridendo.

"Chi è?"disse June.

"Ah,ma sono io."disse la voce.

"Ah,ma sei tu,Sara."disse lei "Dove sei adesso?"

"Sono qui!"disse la ragazza che la salutò da un ponte sopra la strada.

June rispose al saluto.

La ragazza aveva i capelli corti a mezzo collo e di colore marrone.

"Non puoi immaginare la presunzione di quella ragazza."disse Sara "In fondo è solo una modella votata dai lettori."

"Ma anche tu lo sei,vero Sara?"disse June.

"Però io non ho mai spedito una richiesta di collaborazione."disse Sara "Sono stata ingaggiata,sai?"

"Comunque sei fortunata ad amare il tuo lavoro,Sara."disse June.

"Ah,mi piacerebbe poter abbandonare quella rivista per liceali."disse Sara"Quanto vorrei indossare dei vestiti da adulta.

Proprio come quelli che porti tu,June."

"Beh,ma tu sei una liceale,devi avere pazienza."disse June.

Le due stavano scendendo le scale delle metropolitana.

A metà della prima rampa di scale,June si fermo e si guadò alle spalle.

Vide una donna con una giacca viola,una gonna viola e sotto la giacca aveva solo un abito nero che copriva il seno,mentre la pancia era coperta.

Aveva la gonna molto corta.

Era alta,bionda con gli occhi azzurri,i capelli erano lunghissimi e lisci.

Lei si voltò di nuovo.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?"disse Sara.

"No."disse June che si voltò di nuovo e vide che la donna non c'era più.

Poco dopo era nella metropolitana da sola.

Ricordò le parole di Sara "Io...io voglio diventare una splendida modella come te,June."

"Non sono così splendida come dici tu."disse lei e un passeggero,che stava leggendo,la guardò.

Tornò a casa,verso i piani più alti di un palazzo e si mise in salotto,sul divano a guardare la tv,tenendo la mano destra sulla guancia.

Indossava una camicetta bianca e pantaloni neri.

Oltre la finestra apparve un volto demoniaco nel buio.

La finestra aveva una parte socchiusa.

Lei si accorse del volto e iniziò a spaventarsi,poi si alzò "Chi sei?"

Il voltò svanì.

"Che cosa vuoi?"disse lei e poco dopo si spaventò sentendo suonare alla porta.

Andando a vedere nel foro sulla porta vide la stessa donna bionda che aveva visto in strada.

Aprì la porta,lasciando la catena.

"Sei June Fudo?"disse la donna bionda.

"Lei chi è,signorina?"disse June.

"Mi chiamo Laura Worren."disse la donna "Devi venire subito con me."

"Adesso?"disse lei "Per quale ragione?"

"Andiamo."disse la donna con tono freddo e calmo "Intesi?"

La fece salire in macchina e andarono via.

"Lo sai,i tuoi occhi mi piacciono davvero molto."disse Laura "Ma ho l'impressione che non siano sempre così.

Hai una luce nello sguardo che si accende solo durante le sedute fotografiche."

"Ma dove mi sta portando?"disse June "Se vuole offrirmi un nuovo lavoro,non hai che da rivolgersi al mio capo."

"Gli uomini sono animali il cui processo evolutivo si è ormai fermato."disse Laura"Tuttavia,non esiste nessuna specie vivente che possa rimanere troppo a lungo in una tale situazione di stasi,dunque,June,quale pensi possa essere la strada che resti da percorrere al genere umano?"

"Non capisco di cosa stia parlando,veramente."disse June.

Arrivarono ad un molo,con una serie di capannoni lunghi con una grossa serranda abbassata alta più di dieci metri e con il tetto a triangolo.

Scesero dal mezzo e Laura aprì la porta del capannone,accanto alla serranda.

"Senta la prego..."disse June.

La donna le fece il gesto con il pollice di entrare "Che cosa c'è?

Hai paura?"

"Per favore,mi vuole spiegare?"disse June "Chi è lei e per quale ragione mi ha portata in un luogo come questo?"

La donna le si avvicinò e le sussurrò all'orecchio "Una belva che gronda sangue non fa che chiamare a se altre belve,per assaporare la sue stessa crudeltà o perché quel sangue si trasmetta alle future generazioni.

Su,ora devi entrare."

La donna andò dietro di lei.

Lei entrò lentamente in un capanno che era completamente buio e vuoto.

La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle.

June corse ad afferrare la maniglia,me senza successo,poi iniziò a colpire la porta con i pugni"Fammi uscire!

Fammi subito uscire!

PERCHÉ MI FAI QUESTO?

HO FATTO QUALCOSA PER MERITARLO?"

Delle macchine fotografiche le scattarono delle foto.

"C'è qualcuno?"disse lei spaventata "No,questo non puoi farlo."

La voce della donna bionda fu udita all'interno del capannone "Ecco quello sguardo.

Nel fondo dei tuoi occhi intravedo la belva soprannaturale che è in te."

"Che cosa?"disse June "La belva?"

Le luci si accesero illuminando una colonna di legno a cui era legato un uomo che era trattenuto da grosse catene ed aveva i vestiti strappati.

"Chi sei?"disse June terrorizzata.

Lui alzò lo sguardo e le sue pupille si illuminarono di luce azzurra.

"La forza spirituale di quest'uomo."disse la voce della donna "L'odore di questa belva,hai già cominciato a sentirlo.

Vero,June."

L'uomo iniziò a grugnire e a tremare.

June si mise contro la porta,mentre l'uomo iniziò a sbavare e si trasformò un un licantropo,frantumando le catene.

Aveva il pelo grigio,il muso molto allungato,la lingua che penzolava dal muso,il petto senza peli e con delle costole esterne alla pelle.

I piedi erano da cane e aveva anche una coda.

La creatura ruggì e lei iniziò a picchiare contro la porta.

"APRI LA PORTA!"urlò June "APRI LA PORTA!

APRI!"

La creatura si avvicinava lentamente e June girò la testa nella sua direzione.

"Si,abbi paura."disse la voce della donna "È il brivido generato dalla magia della belva e dall'odore del suo istinto selvaggio."

"PERCHÉ MI FAI QUESTO?"urlo June con gli occhi che lacrimavano.

Lei urlò e la creatura le diede un'artigliata sulla schiena,facendole perdere molto sangue.

"APRÌ LA PORTA!"disse lei che cadde.

"Non ancora."disse la voce.

Il mostro le afferrò le gambe e la voltò.

June,si appoggiò al muro e il lupo le leccò il viso,poi le fece un grosso graffio sul fianco destro e June urlò a squarcia gola.

"Pur sentendo questa magia,tu ancora desideri rimanere te stessa?"disse la voce.

June iniziò a trasformarsi.

Aveva gli occhi gialli,aveva le palpebre inferiori rosse e le macchie rosse sotto gli occhi avevano una punta ricurva a metà che andava verso il basso ed era piegata verso il centro.

Aveva i capelli marroni a mezzo collo e la riga sulla parte sinistra.

Dalle tempie partivano delle ali nere sottili come lame che andavano prima verso l'esterno e verso l'alto,poi si piegavano verso il basso e la parte finale assomigliava ad una falce.

Era completamente senza vestiti,aveva delle linee nere poco prima delle spalle che arrivavano fino al seno che era senza capezzoli.

C'era una macchia nera proprio sotto il seno,con una punta che arrivava fino alla vita dopo aver formato un rombo nero sulla pancia.

La pelle era pallida e gli avambracci neri,con unghie appuntite e ricurve.

Sui gomiti aveva due punte ricurve e nere.

I polpacci erano neri come i piedi e c'era una linea nera anche sulla parte esterna delle cosce.

Aveva una coda nera sottile con una punta.

"Ci siamo."disse la donna bionda.

June mise la mano destra sul collo della creatura e gli piegò la testa verso l'alto.

L'essere afferrò il braccio e si allontanò.

June si alzò.

Il lupo gigante ruggì e le saltò addosso.

Lei gli diede un pugno e gli conficcò parte del braccio destro nella gola,attraverso la bocca,poi afferrò il braccio destro della creatura con il sinistro e lo strappò in un istante.

Il lupo gigante urlò e cadde a terra,dopo alcuni passi indietro.

"Molto bene,potete rimuoverlo e portarlo via."disse Laura.

Lei era in una stanza di metallo piena di monitor e di uomini seduti.

Le luci del capanno si accesero.

L'enorme serranda dell'edificio si sollevò ed apparvero tre uomini in tuta bianca anti-comtaminazione con delle maschere per respirare.

"È questa la tua essenza."disse Laura.

June sveva un aria spaventata.

"Non è vero."disse lei che fece di no con la testa.

"Non è meraviglioso questo tuo corpo,così pieno di vigore?"disse Laura "Proprio questa è la natura della bellezza."

"Per quale ragione mi sono trasformata così?"disse lei.

Tre uomini caricarono il lupo morto su un camion,mentre altri due pulivano il sangue con dei tubi.

June cadde in ginocchio e Laura le mise una mano sul mento.

"No."disse June.

"Ormai ti devi accettare per quello che sei."disse la donna.

"Che cosa sono?"disse la June.

"Una donna connessa con una dimensione spirituale,con la capacità di usare quell'energia sul suo corpo"disse Laura"Un'entità molto forte e dalla forza magica eppure dotata di un cuore umano.

La tua personalità è diventata come quella degli esseri umani.

Questa è la tua natura di un Devil Man."

"Devil Man?"disse lei e le due lame sulla testa stavano lentamente diventando capelli,formando così la sua lunga chioma.

"D'ora in avanti non dovrai fare altro che seguire me."disse Laura "Dovrai dare la caccia a coloro che si sono trasformati in bestie."

"Che cosa?!"disse June "E perché dovrei fare una cosa simile?"

"Tu dici che non vuoi?"disse lei "Neghi di aver desiderato di uccidere quella creatura?

Allora spiegami quell'espressione soddisfatta che avevi sul volto.

Spiegami la ragione di quel pugno conficcato nella gola.

Sembrava ti piacesse."

"Ecco io..."disse June.

Gli uomini nel camion coprirono l'essere con un panno.

"Recupero bestia confermato."disse uno di loro.

"Ricevuto."disse una voce ai microfoni.

"Era soltanto un cane rabbioso."disse l'uomo.

Il quattro stavano per allontanarsi dall'essere,quando sentirono un ruggito.

"Ma che cos'è?"disse uno di loro.

L'essere si alzò di scatto e morse la testa di uno degli uomini.

Le urla degli altri attirarono altri due verso il container che si muoveva da solo.

Uno di quelli fuori fu afferrato,poi l'altro fu sventrato.

Laura mise la giacca rossa sopra June che era in ginocchio e stava per parlarle quando Laura prese il microfono "Si,pronto?

Ma che cosa significa?

Io pensavo che..."

Le due sentirono un'esplosione e delle urla provenire da fuori la struttura,poi la serranda iniziò a muoversi.

"Non è possibile."disse Laura.

Le mani di un lupo mannaro gigante sollevarono la serranda.

Era alto 15 metri e sul suo petto c'era una figura umanoide scheletrica che era fusa con il suo corpo.

Aveva anche delle punte sulle spalle,coperte di pelo e curve verso l'alto.

"Il suo decesso non è stato accertato?"disse Laura.

"Tu hai tradito un tuo compagno che si è evoluto."disse la faccia scheletrica del corpo nel petto del lupo.

Laura si scansò evitando la mano del lupo che prese June provocando un cratere.

"June!"disse Laura e due uomini in tuta nera la afferrarono "No!

Lasciatemi!

June!"

Il lupo la schiacciò anche con l'altra mano.

Laura fu portata fuori dove c'erano diversi mezzi militari e soldati.

Uno di loro la raggiunse.

"Lasciatemi!"disse Laura "Forse non avete capito chi sono io!"

"Abbiamo commesso un errore."disse l'uomo "Le chiedo scusa."

"Nei nostri dati non si menzionavano potenzialità di sviluppo legate al legame con un altro essere umano."disse Laura.

"Non lo avevamo previsto."disse l'uomo "Non resta che cercarne una nuova."

"Non può esserne così sicuro!"disse Laura "Perché quella donna è..."

L'intero edificio esplose.

"Che succede?"disse Laura.

"AI vostri posti!"disse l'uomo ai soldati.

Dal fumo emerse il lupo gigante che ora era alto quasi trenta metri e June che era alta quanto lui.

I suo aspetto era diverso.

Il cranio era calvo e nero,aveva delle punte che dalle sopracciglia andavano verso l'alto e tra queste due punte ce n'erano altre due più piccole prima di una punta più piccola proprio in mezzo agli occhi.

Aveva gli occhi gialli,senza pupilla e senza la parte bianca.

Le ali/lame sulle tempie c'erano ancora e avevano usa seconda punta che partiva da metà della prima ed ora erano più irregolari,le macchie sotto gli occhi erano blu scuro ora e la parte laterale del viso era nera fino alla mascella.

Le guance,la bocca e il mento erano blu.

La parte superiore del naso era nera,la parte laterale blu.

Le spalle e anche una parte prima era nera,e c'era una linea che arrivava all'inizio del petto.

Aveva una placca nera sulla spalla,da cui partiva una linea nera che copriva la parte esterna del braccio,il gomito,la parte esterna dell'avambraccio e anche le mani erano nere,con le unghie appuntite.

Aveva uno spuntone che usciva dal gomito.

Il seno,la parte interna delle braccia,la pancia e gambe e i pedi erano blu,mentre la coda era nera.

Aveva due enormi ali da pipistrello con dei grossi spuntoni.

"June?"disse Laura.

Due elicotteri volarono verso di loro e puntarono le loro luci sugli esseri.

"June,sei tu."disse Laura.

Il lupo gigante ruggì e lo fece anche June che urlò a squarcia gola chiudendo i pugni.

Il mostro corse verso di lei e spalancò le fauci.

June le afferrò con entrambe le mani e le tenne aperte,ma le mani del corpo contenuto sul petto la afferrarono alla gola e lei si piegò su un solo ginocchio.

"June."disse Laura che si rivolse all'uomo "Avete preso misure di sicurezza?"

"Tutti e tre i quartieri interessati sono stati bloccati dalle forze di polizia locale."disse l'uomo.

Riguardo lo spazio aereo c'è il divieto di sorvolo."

"Se questa faccenda dovesse finire in pasto ai mass media..."disse Laura.

"Purtroppo temo che sia solo una questione di tempo."disse l'uomo.

"June."pensò Laura.

June sorrise e il suo braccio sinistro si illuminò di luce azzurra e tagliò entrambe le braccia al corpo interno.

Il licantropo ruggì e una delle sue braccia finì su un camion.

June trasformò la sia mano destra e il suo avambraccio destro in una lama di luce e trafisse la testa dell'essere che indietreggiò e cadde in acqua.

June spalancò le ali,mentre l'essere si alzava.

Lei li volò contro,illuminò il dorso dell'ala sinistra di energia azzurra e decapitò il mostro.

Atterrò in acqua,si voltò verso gli altri e ruggì a squarcia gola.

"June ti sei davvero trasformata in una creatura...terrificante."disse Laura.


	2. GHOST IN THE SHELL:CHAPTER 1

GHOST IN THE SHELL

PARTE 1

La parte est del mondo è progredita tecnologicamente molto più della parte ovest che ha deciso di mettere un freno alla produzione di tecnologia.

Nella parte est il confine tra l'uomo e la macchina è diventato molto sottile.

Un satellite osservava una città e mandò un messaggio "A tutte le unità aeree in perlustrazione,è in corso un 208 nella zona C-13 di Neuport City.

A tutte le unità aeree in perlustrazione è n corso un 208 nella zona C-13.

Tutto lo spazio aereo sopra la città verrà chiuso.

Ripeto,a tutte le unità aeree in perlustrazione..."

Due elicotteri volarono sopra la città.

Su un tetto di uno dei grattaceli c'era una donna.

Aveva i capelli neri corti,con la frangetta sulla fronte e la parte dei capelli che copriva i lati del viso era più lunga e arrivava fin sotto la mascella.

Assomigliava ad un'americana.

Indossava in lungo cappotto nero ed era seduta sul bordo del grattacielo con massima tranquillità.

Indossava degli occhiali neri.

Aveva un filo attaccato alla parte dietro del collo e sentiva le voci di quelli che parlavano nel palazzo.

"Non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi."disse una voce "Il mio paese è in grado di eludere le regole.

Per questo avete bisogno di me."

Gli occhiali fecero uno scanner della stanza di un palazzo e rivelarono due uomini.

Uno su un divano e un altro su una poltrona.

"Diciamo che lei ci può essere utile."disse l'altro "Ogni programma ha il suo bag e ritengo che un uomo con le sue capacità possa risolvere il nostro problema."

"Lei non capisce."disse l'altro "Non siamo neanche convinti che il progetto 25,01 sia veramente un bag.

Originariamente lo scopo del progetto era..."

"Maggiore."disse la voce del satellite "La squadra è pronta ad intervenire.

Maggiore mi sente?"

"Si,certo."disse la donna.

"È un miracolo che le riesca a sentire qualcosa."disse la voce.

Lei si tolse gli occhiali.

"Cos'è tutto quel rumore nel suo cervello?"disse la voce.

"Forse è un difetto in un cavo."disse lei che si tolse il filo.

Il filo era collegato da quattro fili più piccoli,collegati a quattro placche di metallo sul retro del collo di lei.

Togliendoli,provocò una scarica elettrica.

Lei si tolse il cappotto e rivelò avere una tuta aderente bianca che la copriva dal collo fino ai piedi ed era piena di linee scure.

Le dita invece erano scoperte.

Una videocamere osservava l'entrata del palazzo.

"Non credo che ci saranno guai se la sezione 9 interferirà con la sezione 6."disse un uomo dentro una stanza piena di tastiere pulsanti,pareti di metallo e monitor.

La stanza non era molto grande,ma era allungata.

Dietro l'uomo ce n'era un altro in piedi.

Aveva i capelli chiari,corti,gli occhi meccanici ed era massiccio.

Aveva una giacca bianca,una maglietta nera,pantaloni scuri,scarpe nere e aveva dei guanti blu che lasciavano scoperte le dita.

"Se la sezione 6 riesce a prendere quel bastardo il massimo che potrà fare sarà espellerlo,ed è qui che entra in scena la sezione nove."disse l'uomo "Siamo noi che facciamo i lavori più sporchi."

"Ok,muoviamoci."disse l'altro ad un collega dietro di lui,ad un altro schermo"Andiamo al punto prestabilito."

Il camion blindato dentro cui i tre erano si mosse sull'autostrada.

La donna caricò la pistola e la mise nel fodero bianco sulla coscia.

Guardò di sotto per un po',poi si voltò e si lanciò di spalle,poi fece una capriola e lanciò un filo da un cilindro di metallo che aveva in mano.

Il filo si agganciò ad un tubo sul tetto e lo piegò.

Degli uomini in uniforme nero,con i viso coperto e i mitra i mano salirono di corsa la scale del palazzo.

Arrivarono in un corridoio e altro uscirono dall'ascensore.

I due erano ancora a parlare e vicino a loro c'erano due uomini in giacca e cravatta,con occhiali neri.

Uno dei due sussurrò all'orecchio di quello sulla poltrona.

"Cosa?!"disse l'uomo "La polizia qui?"

"Accidenti!"disse l'altro alzandosi.

I due premettero il manico della valigetta bianca che avevano in mano ed esso si staccò dal resto,rivelando essere collegato a delle pistole.

Un altro aveva anche un mitra.

Si misero dietro la porta e spararono diversi colpi.

Due poliziotti caddero a terra.

"Smettetela!"disse l'uomo che si alzò "Mettete via subito quelle pistole!

Chi vi ha detto di sparare?"

La polizia sfondo la porta "POLIZIA!

SU LE MANI!"

I quattro furono circondati.

L'uomo mostrò un documento "Ho diritto all'immunità diplomatica.

Chi è il responsabile qui?

Voglio parlargli."

"Sottrarre programmatori informativi al nostro paese compromette la sicurezza nazionale."disse un uomo in giacca e cravatta che entrò in quel momento "Potrei anche farla arrestare con l'accusa di sequestro di persona.

Come vede non ha scelta,lo lasci andare."

"Temo di non poterlo fare."disse l'altro "Il signor Dancan ci ha chiesto asilo politico e glie lo abbiamo concesso."

"Cosa?"disse quello con i vestito nero.

"Direi che non occorrono spiegazioni."disse il primo "Secondo la legge nazionale,il mio paese ha il diritto di fornire protezione e libero ingresso a chiunque lo richieda.

I documenti sono alla nostra ambasciata.

Glie ne farò avere una copia il prima possibile."

"Ascolta,Dancan,se vai con loro ti uccideranno."disse l'uomo.

"Le consiglio di tenere a freno la lingua."disse l'uomo "Il mio paese è a favore della democrazia e amante della libertà."

"Certo,come no."disse la donna con la tuta bianca.

Un proiettile colpì alla testa l'uomo e la sua testa esplose completamente,rivelando dei circuiti innestati nell'organismo insieme a dei fili.

L'altro cadde a terra "La finestra!

Fuoco!"

Gli altri spararono rompendo tutti i vetri.

Si precipitarono a vedere e videro la donna che si lasciava cadere e diventava invisibile.

"Che mi venga un colpo."disse l'uomo "Mimetizzazione termo-ottica.

FLASHBACK

In una stanza buia c'era un corpo meccanico che ritraeva tutto il tessuto muscolare umano,solo che era fatto di metallo e plastica.

Il cranio era aperto in diversi pezzi e anche la parte superiore del viso lo era.

Un cervello meccanico nero veniva messo dentro il cranio.

Il tutto era sostenuto da vari fili.

Il cranio si chiuse e sequenze di numeri verdi passarono davanti al corpo che fu messo poi un un condotto di metallo rettangolare,con delle file di luci ai lati e del liquido dentro.

Fu portato in una grande vasca dalla corrente e mandato in alto,verso la superficie che era fatta di liquido bianco.

Il liquido aderì e il corpo fu fatto sollevare a mezz'aria,mentre i lineamenti e i capelli si firmavano.

Il corpo fu fatto ruotare e dei cerchi di energia azzurra ci passarono intorno.

Il corpo fu poi fatto uscire da un'altra vasca di acqua e fatto galleggiare in un condotto azzurro.

Il liquido bianco si staccò dalla pelle,poi fu messo in posizione fetale ed immerso in un'altra vasca.

C'era una vasca circolare,con un condotto circolare sul fondo ed era in una stanza completamente di metallo.

Dal soffitto scendeva una protuberanza circolare di metallo,con diversi cerchi di metallo e una luce rossastra.

L'acqua fu fatta defluire e il corpo andò verso l'alto e fu fatto uscire per dritto,poi delle sequenze di numeri iniziarono ad apparire intorno al corpo.

Dall'alto fu fatto uscire un vento caldo.

FINE FLASHBACK


	3. ONE PUCH MAN:CHAPTER 1

ONE PUNCH MAN

PARTE 1

In una città orientale la vita scorreva tranquillamente,quando ci fu un grossa esplosione che oscurò il cielo e l'onda d'urto fu avvertita in tutta la città.

Nel cratere c'era un essere umanoide con la pelle blu.

Aveva la testa calva,due antenne sulla fronte,le orecchie appuntite,i denti nella bocca erano tutti aguzzi,il corpo era privo di vestiti e di organi riproduttivi.

Aveva tutti i muscoli scolpiti ed aveva un aspetto atletico.

Spiccò un salto,provocando un'onda d'urto e facendo sobbalzare il terreno.

Creò dei lampi rossi e anche delle sfere azzurre,poi,muovendo le mani,stando sospeso a mezz'aria,scagliò le sfere verso i palazzi che esplosero.

Dei giornalisti accorsero sul posto e parlarono a delle videocamere.

"È veramente una scena apocalittica."disse uno di loro "Approssimativamente pochi minuti fa,qualcosa ha attaccato la città.

Non sappiamo cosa sia."

Un uomo calvo guardava la tv da dentro il suo appartamento buio,quando un'altra esplosione fece saltare la connessione.

"Devo andare."disse lui che si mise il costume.

Aveva una tuta aderente di gomma gialla che lo copriva dalla base del collo fino ai piedi.

Metà degli avambracci era coperta da un bracciale rosso di gomma,fuso con il costume.

Gli stivali erano rossi e il mantello,che partiva dall'attaccatura del costume al corpo,era argentato,lungo fino a terra e molto largo.

Il centro della città era devastato.

La strada era ridotta in briciole,i palazzi spezzati,il cielo era oscurato dal fumo e c'erano mezzi cappottati e distrutti ovunque.

L'essere si avvicinò ad una bambina che piangeva e stava per afferrarla,ma l'altro si mosse a super velocità e portò via la bambina.

"Che cosa sei?"disse la creatura.

"Sono uno che fa l'eroe per hobby."disse lui che incrociò le braccia.

"È veramente superficiale come motivo."disse la creatura "Io invece sono nato dagli elementi della Terra a causa dell'inquinamento ambientale provocato dall'uomo.

La Terra è un essere spirituale vivente e voi mortali non siete altro che luridi parassiti che le stanno accorciando la vita.

Io sono il frutto del volere della Terra come risposta questa situazione!"

La muscolatura dell'essere iniziò ad aumentare come anche l'altezza e iniziarono a formarsi delle punte su tutto il corpo.

Gli occhi divennero di energia rossa,le antenne divennero delle corna piegate in avanti,la bocca si ingrandì come anche i denti.

Ai lati della bocca spuntarono fuori due zanne simili quelle di un elefante e le unghie divennero appuntite.

"IL MIO COMPITO È DI CANCELLARE DEL TUTTO QUESTA CIVILTÀ MALIGNA!"disse la creatura che era alta venti metri,mentre la sua voce diventava inumana"TU INVECE

SEI QUI SOLO PER PASSATEMPO!

PER TE SAREBBE UN HOBBY!?

E OSERESTI AFFRONTARE L'APOSTOLO DELLA TERRA,PER UNA RAGIONE COSÌ INSULSA?!

LURIDO MORTAL..."

Lui spiccò un salto,gli diede un pugno e lo fece esplodere.

Il colpo sbalzo via tutto il vapore del cielo che tornò sereno.

L'uomo calvo guardo il suo pugno con rabbia e cadde in ginocchio "Ancora una volta è finito tutto con un solo pugno.

E CHE CAZZO!"

Poco dopo andò in un supermercato,mettendosi gli abiti civili e prese una confezione dove dentro c'erano delle chele di granchio e pensò "Il primo che ho ucciso era una specie di granchio e l'ho fatto senza queste capacità.

Saranno passati tre anni da allora.

Mi sono allenato fino a diventare calvo.

Ho raggiunto la potenza massima.

Ma allora perché mi sento così?

Che cosa mi manca?

Perché mi sento così insoddisfatto?"

Andò alla cassa e pagò,ma iniziarono a sentirsi dei boati regolari che facevano sussultare il suolo.

La gente fuggì,tranne lui,poi un piede immenso fece esplodere la parte esterna del negozio.

Il piede apparteneva ad un gigante alto 270 metri.

Il gigante aveva la parte superiore della testa coperta con una corazza bianca,che passava anche intorno agli occhi che erano neri.

Da sotto gli zigomi in poi il corpo era marrone con i muscoli scolpiti.

Intorno al collo aveva una specie di collere di muscoli di un marrone più scuro.

La creatura camminava per la città schiacciando i palazzi con i piedi.

L'uomo calvo gli volò contro,ma l'essere diede una manata a l'aria,scagliandolo via e provocando un'onda d'urto tale da lasciare una scia di diversi chilometri,devastando i palazzi e uccidendo migliaia di persone.

La gente correva per la città,mentre un palazzo iniziava a crollare.

L'uomo calvo gli volò addosso,ma la creatura lo afferrò e lo lanciò sul tetto di un palazzo che esplose completamente.

L'uomo era conficcato nel terreno,il gigante spiccò un salto schiacciandolo con il piede e facendo saltare in aria molti palazzi,poi iniziò a colpire il suolo con i pugni velocemente.

Alla fine spianò la zona e provocò un cratere immenso di cui non si vedeva il fondo.

Dal cratere uscì l'uomo che diede un colpo alla mascella del gigante,uccidendolo e facendolo cadere su una parte della città intatta.

"Avere una forza schiacciante può anche essere noioso."disse lui.

La sera seguente andò in un negozio abbandonato.

La strada era piena di macchine distrutte e palazzi danneggiati.

Prese alcune provviste e pensò "Il male non accenna a scomparire dal mondo e nulla è cambiato da quando ho iniziato."

Camminò in strada "In parole povere non ho avuto l'impatto che volevo.

Non che la cosa mi rattristi particolarmente.

Tuttavia non riesco a liberarmi da quest'angoscia."

Vide un gattino e andò ad accarezzarlo,ma l'animale fuggì all'arrivo di un altro essere che era alto due metri,magro e bianco.

Senza alzarsi,gli diede un pugno e lo polverizzo,poi pensò "Le emozioni si affievoliscono man mano che passa il tempo.

Non sento più nulla.

Paura,tensione,gioia o rabbia.

In cambio di tanto,non avrò perso una parte importante della mia umanità?

All'inizio quando combattevo venivo avvolto da un turbinio di emozioni.

Ma adesso non c'è più nulla.

Mi basta un pugno per risolvere tutto."

Torno a casa sua,in un palazzo di dieci piani, e lavò il costume nella vasca pensando "Ogni giorno torno a casa senza un graffio e mi lavo i guanti.

Quando combatto non vengo minimamente colpito.

Un hobby.

Io faccio l'eroe solo per Hobby.

In sostanza,vorrei solo tornare a sentire quel brivido che sentivo all'inizio."

Si fece il bagno,poi si mise il pigiama,guardò la tv,dopo cena e andò a dormire.

La sveglia suonò il mattino seguente e lui la distrusse con la mano "Sono diventato decisamente troppo forte."


	4. BLOOD-C:CHAPTER 1

BLOOD-C  
PARTE 1  
LE CATENE DEL PARADISO  
In un condotto nero c'erano dei recipienti di vetro,pieni di liquido rosso che si muovevano come globuli rossi in una vena.  
Nella parte precedente c'erano due circonferenze gialle incrociate.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Di cosa pensate siano fatte le persone?  
Non sto parlando di sangue o carne."  
Erano in un condotto di vetro e si ammassavano verso l'alto.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Ci curiamo già dell'aspetto esteriore,quindi ora concentriamoci su quello che viene chiamato aspetto interiore."  
Vicino ad un lago c'erano delle case da entrambe le estremità e formavano due paesi diversi.  
Dietro uno di questi paesi c'erano dei blocchi di pietra simili a megaliti.  
Una mano umana era sul tubo di vetro che conteneva i piccoli contenitori.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Se volete possiamo anche definirla come indole.  
Essa esisteva già prima che nascessimo,oppure...quell'indole è stata come un'influenza?"  
C'era un albero accanto a delle rocce su una collinetta sotto un cielo nuvoloso e scuro.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Le persone nascono così,o lo diventano?"  
Un treno passò in un grande città.  
C'era una grande zona di chilometri e chilometri,fatta di rocce grandi e c'era un uomo che saltellava da una parte all'altra.  
C'erano due cilindri di legno paralleli simili a colonne con due tavole orizzontali in cima.  
L'uomo iniziò a compiere salti innaturali,facendo capriole a mezz'aria a velocità innaturale.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"La risposta è..."  
L'uomo si rivelò essere una creatura mostruosa,simile ad un pipistrello umano.  
Era senza vestiti,la pelle era scura,era calvo,aveva gli occhi completamente gialli,le orecchie erano appuntite,i denti appuntiti,il corpo snello,le unghie appuntite e le ali membranose.  
Volò versò il suolo e una spada da samurai,brandita da mani femminili,lo tagliò in due.  
In Giappone c'era una ragazza che pregava dentro una stanza.  
Indossava abiti lunghi e bianchi,aveva davanti un tavolino bianco.  
Era una ragazza americana con i capelli neri,lunghi fin sotto l'inizio delle gambe,legati da due nastri rossi,all'altezza del mento,divisi in due enormi ciocche.  
I capelli erano molto folti e lisci,aveva una frangetta sulla fronte e due ciocche lunghe fino alla base del collo ai lati della testa,prima delle orecchie.  
Aveva gli occhi neri e degli occhiali piccoli.  
Indossava un lungo vestito bianco,lungo fino a terra,con maniche molto larghe.  
Sotto l'abito indossava una camicia nera a mezze maniche,con una linea rossa dal collo alle maniche,che avevano i bordi rossi.  
La camicia era simile ad una giacca e aveva una cravatta rosso scarlatto e i bordi del colletto rosso.  
Aveva una minigonna rosso scarlatto,con i bordi neri.  
Sotto le ginocchia c'erano delle calze nere e aveva delle scarpe nere con la parte superiore rossa e i lacci neri.  
Aveva gli occhi chiuse,era in ginocchio e nella sua mente c'era una luce.  
Lei aveva le mani giunte,poi le mise sulle ginocchia "Eppure mi manca poco per prendere...quella luce…  
Sono così vicina,a comprendere il significato di quella luce."  
"Saya."disse la voce di un uomo alle sue spalle e lei si voltò.  
Vide un uomo con un lungo abito bianco,legato da una cintura nera.  
Aveva i capelli tirati indietro e legati,in quanto erano lunghi e terminavano con una coda da cavallo.  
Aveva dei cerchi neri ,con una croce nera dentro, su entrambi i pettorali.  
Aveva anche una lunga gonna nera.  
Lei sorrise "Ah!  
Padre!"  
Saya gli corse contro,ma inciampò e cadde a terra.  
"Saya!"disse l'uomo che si chinò.  
Lei si mise in ginocchio e continuò a ridere come se non fosse successo nulla "Saya sta bene!  
È una ragazza forte!"  
"So che sei forte,ma una ragazza non dovrebbe sbattere il viso così tante volte."disse lui.  
"Non lo faccio così tante volte."disse Saya "Il mio viso..."  
"Tu inciampi,urti e sbatti su ogni cosa."disse lui "Il tuo viso potrebbe anche non ferirsi ogni volta,ma dovresti comunque fare attenzione."  
"Mi spiace davvero,padre."disse Saya.  
"Beh,devi esserti impegnata molto a stare li."disse il padre "Da questa mattina,no?"  
"Si."disse lei "La luce era ancora li."  
"Sei riuscita a prenderla?"disse lui.  
"No."disse lei"Ho provato,ma è fuggita."  
"Ultimamente succede abbastanza spesso."disse l'uomo.  
"Si."disse Saya "Riesco bene a ricordarla."  
"Ma come pensavo è difficile comprenderla."disse lui.  
Lui le mise la mano sinistra sulla spalla destra "Anche tua madre,una Miko come te,riceveva delle profezie mentre era semi-addormentata.  
La luce che hai visto potrebbe essere una predizione."  
"Potrebbe aiutarmi ad adempiere ai miei compiti."disse Saya.  
Il padre annuì"Non è necessario preoccuparsi,ma nel caso sentissi qualcosa..."  
Lei sorrise,poi chiuse gli occhi e parlò con l'espressione sorridente "Lo so!  
Ti informerò il prima possibile."  
"In oltre,Saya..."disse lui.  
Lei spalancò gli occhi sorridendo "Si?"  
"Se vuoi fare colazione con i nostri vicini,faresti meglio ad andare a cambiarti immediatamente."disse lui.  
Lei si alzò e corse verso l'uscita,ma cadde a terra di nuovo.  
Si tolse l'abito bianco e rimase con la divisa nera e rossa,prese una borsetta e corse fuori.  
Usciva da una piccola casetta,con sei gradini davanti,intorno un bosco e poco distante un'altra casa.  
Scese gli scalini di corsa e seguì un vialetto di pietra.  
Intorno c'erano altre abitazioni,delle statuette di leoni,su due colonne e poi una lunga scalinata in discesa con all'inizio due colonne rosse,collegate da una trave rossa orizzontale.  
Lei arrivò alle colonne e fece un inchino verso la casa dove aveva pregato,poi scese di corsa e arrivò davanti una casa a due piani,di legno,circondata da un giardino e il bosco.  
C'era una strada che andava oltre la casa e altre due collegate che andavano a destra e a sinistra.  
Lei corse verso la casa ed entrò.  
Si sedette ad un bancone dove un ragazzo le diede del cappuccino.  
"Ti sei di nuovo ferita la naso,vero?"disse il ragazzo ridendo.  
"Dopotutto,credo di essere troppo sbadata."disse Saya.  
"Mhm..."disse il ragazzo "Penso che tu sia soltanto troppo frettolosa."  
"Sto causando un sacco di problemi a mio padre."disse Saya.  
"Anche Tadayoshi-San,probabilmente ti sta causando dei problemi."disse lui "È sempre così intransigente.  
Non scende mai a compromessi."  
"No."disse Saya con espressione allegra "Mio padre è gentile ed onesto.  
Ed è anche forte."  
"Saya,ammiro molto tua padre."disse disse il ragazzo.  
"Si!"disse lei che ricevette ricevette un vassoio con sopra del cibo,un cucchiaio,una forchetta,un bicchiere e tovagliolo "Vorrei essergli più d'aiuto,ma ho ancora bisogno di molta pratica."  
"Puoi farcela."disse il ragazzo "Stai lavorando sodo,davvero sodo."  
Lei sorrise.  
"Quindi,quanto tempo riman..."disse lui e lei si alzò di scatto spaventata.  
"Aspetta!"disse lui "Hai ancora dieci minuti.  
Non preoccuparti.  
Goditi la tua colazione,va bene?"  
Poco dopo lei uscì dalla casa e corse in strada,verso il lago.  
Camminò sulla strada in discesa e guardò le nubi sorridendo e iniziò a canticchiare "Che piacevole giornata.  
Il cielo è così vasto e blu."  
Una farfalla le svolazzò intorno.  
"I toast,le uova,il caffè sono così gustosi."disse lei canticchiando "E mi sento benissimo.  
Che piacevole giornata."  
Arrivò ad un ponte che dava su un fosso con le pareti di cemento.  
Sotto scorreva un fiume piccolo con dell'erba ai lati e sulle pareti.  
"Mi sono alzata e ho fatto il mio dovere."disse lei canticchiando.  
Camminò su una strada tra gli alberi e continuò a cantare "Le farfalle svolazzano e le formiche lavorano."  
Girò su se stessa diverse volte,canticchiando "Mi sento così,così bene."  
Riprese a camminare cantando "Che piacevole giornata.  
Tutto sembra splendere."  
Arrivò alla scuola.  
Era un grande edificio chiaro a due piani.  
Davanti c'era una recinzione e diversi giardinetti con strade all'interno.  
Corse dentro a massima velocità e rischiò di inciampare nel corridoio.  
Entrò e salutò la casse con un inchino "Buon giorno."  
L'insegnate ancora non c'era.  
Si sedette ansimando e la compagna la guardò.  
Aveva i capelli scuri,cortissimi a sinistra,a mezzo collo a destra.  
"Oggi hai fatto in tempo."disse lei.  
"Già e non è stato facile."disse Saya.  
La compagna accanto le parlò.  
Aveva i capelli castani,lisci e lunghi,con una treccia sulla parte sinistra.  
"Oggi,sulla strada,non c'erano bambini sperduti?"disse la seconda  
"Non c'erano nonnine in cerca di aiuto?"disse la terza dietro.  
"No."disse lei "C'era solo della spazzatura sparsa in strada."  
"Non avrai mica pulito,vero?"disse la prima.  
"Purtroppo non sono riuscita a portarla tutta al camion dell'immondizia..."disse Saya"..ma l'ho porta alla discarica,quindi non ci dovrebbero essere problemi."  
"Ma sei scema?"disse la prima alzandosi "Ti perdi da qualche parte in città ogni giorno!  
Per quanto intendi fare la santarellina?"  
"Oggi non sono in ritardo..."disse Saya.  
"Non riguarda solo oggi."disse la ragazza che si sedette "Per qualche motivo sei in ritardo almeno due volte alla settimana!"  
Lei si voltò verso di lei e le fece un piccolo inchino "Scusami."  
"Scusarti con me non serve a nulla,sai?"disse la ragazza.  
La seconda e la terza ragazza,che erano gemelle,si alzarono e dissero "Yuuka-Chan fa paura!  
Come la mamma!"  
"Che diavolo state dicendo?"disse la prima furiosa e le due si rifugiarono dietro Saya.  
"Ehm..."disse Saya "  
Un ragazzo dai capelli castani,dietro loro,parlò "Mi spiace disturbarvi,ma..."  
"Presidente!"disse la seconda.  
"L'insegnate tornerà presto."disse lui.  
"Scusa se abbiamo fatto chiasso."disse la seconda.  
"Niente affatto."disse lui "Mi piace guardavi,ma,per favore,fatelo in un altro momento."  
"Non c'è un altro momento!"disse la prima.  
"Nei duetti comici c'è bisogno di una buona spalla."disse lui.  
"Chi stai chiamando spalla?"disse la ragazza irata mostrando il pugno.  
Le due gemme la indicarono e parlarono assieme "Spalla!"  
L'insegnate entrò "Salve.  
So che vi state divertendo,ma è l'ora del homeroom."  
L'insegnate era una donna americana,con i capelli castano chiaro legati a metà del collo e con una chioma immensa sulla sciena.  
Aveva la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa e c'erano alcune ciocche ai lati del visto,di cui quella a destra era la più lunga.  
Aveva una lunga giacca bianca e una mini gonna.  
"Vi prego continuate la conversazione nella pausa pranzo."disse la donna.  
"Non ci si metta anche lei!"dilla la prima ragazza.  
La donna rise "La spalla è importante,ma c'è anche bisogno del comico."  
In quel momento entrò un ragazzo.  
"Tokizane-Kun?"disse l'insegnate "Sei in ritardo,ma cammini come fosse niente."  
"Mi scusi."disse lui.  
"Non sei sincero,vero?"disse l'insegnate "Dovresti almeno fare finta che ti importi."  
Saya e lui si diedero una rapida occhiata.  
"Beh facciamo l'appello."disse l'insegnate "Kisaragi Saya."  
"Presente!"disse la ragazza colta alla sprovvista.  
"È tutto."disse l'insegnante che poi rise "Scherzavo!"  
Tutti risero e le gemelline parlarono "Sensei,non dovrebbe fare scherzi del genere!"  
Più tardi erano a giocare a basket nel campo all'aperto.  
Saya indossava una maglietta bianca,con le spalle rosso scuro,con delle linee rosse su di esse,pantaloncini neri e linee rosse verticali e correva palleggiando,mentre altre due ragazze erano ai suoi lati.  
Arrivò davanti a due ragazzi,riuscì facilmente ad evitarli e a segnare,dopo segnò ancora,poi la ragazza con i capelli scuri,con cui aveva parlato in classe,tentò di toglierle la palla,ma senza successo.  
Saya lanciò la palla da lontano e fece canestro lo stesso.  
L'arbitro fischio e le gemelline corsero urlando verso di lei e la abbracciarono "SEI FANTASTICA,SAYA!  
SEI GRANDIOSA!"  
"Grazie."disse lei.  
La ragazza con i capelli neri si avvicinò "Sei davvero un'atleta fantastica.  
Sei sempre stata così?"  
"Si,non credo d essere cambiata molto."disse lei.  
"Scommetto che da piccola arrivavi prima a tutti gli eventi sportivi!"disse una delle due.  
"La tua famiglia deve esserne orgogliosa!"disse la seconda.  
"Non direi."disse Saya "Mio padre è molto occupato con il lavoro nel tempio e mia madre non c'è più."  
Le due spalancarono gli occhi e dissero "Mi dispiace."  
"Non occorre che vi scusiate."disse Saya che iniziò a camminare con le tre ragazze da una parte all'altra del campo "Mia madre morì quando iniziai le elementari...tuttavia,Fumito mi tirava su il morale."  
"È il tizio che gestisce il bar vicino al tuo tempio,giusto?"disse quella con i capelli scuri.  
"Esatto."disse lei "Io e mio padre non sapevamo cucinare,così ogni volta cucinava le cose lui e ce le portava."  
"Capisco."disse l'altra "Tuo padre e quel Fumito-San devono essere davvero brave persone."  
"Già!"disse la ragazza.  
Nel pomeriggio Saya era in classe con la sua uniforme e stava mettendo a posto le sue cose.  
"Saya?"disse un ragazzo castano e lei si voltò.  
"Si?"disse lei.  
"Ti andrebbe...di tornare a casa assieme?"disse lui "Ho trovato un locale che fa delle ottime torte."  
Lei si voltò sorridendo "Grazie del pensiero.  
Però domani si terrà una cerimonia e quindi devo tornare a casa e dare una mano a mio padre."  
"Capisco."disse disse lui "Peccato."  
"Mi spiace non poter venire con te a mangiare della torta."disse Saya.  
"Solo per quello?"disse lui.  
"Eh?"disse lei.  
"Niente."disse lui "Stai attenta nel tornare a casa."  
"Si,anche tu,capoclasse."disse Saya che iniziò a correre.  
"Vai già a casa?"dissero le gemelline che erano alla cattedra con l'altra.  
Lei uscì e poi si affacciò "Si!  
A domani!"  
Saya fece l'inchino e corse via.  
Scese le scale ed uscì dall'edificio,passò sul ponticello e arrivò in paese che era deserto.  
Stava correndo sulle strisce pedonali,quando si fermò in mezzo alle strada,poi riprese a correre.  
Si fermò poco dopo vedendo delle scale di pietra che davano ad un bosco con dentro una casa.  
Sulle scale c'era uno strano cagnolino,dal pelo marrone e con tre segni in testa.  
"Un cagnolino!"disse lei che si avvicinò,ma poi si fermò in mezzo a strada e vide che l'animale non si era mosso minimamente,poi provò a toccarlo,ma si fermò nuovamente"Devo sbrigarmi a tornare a casa!"  
Saya corse via e al tramonto stava salendo le scale e fece un inchino sotto le colonne rosse.  
Il padre la aspettava davanti alla casa e lei corse.  
"Padre!"disse Saya.  
Il padre la fissò seriamente.  
"Riguardo i miei doveri?"disse lei.  
Il padre annuì "Seguimi al tempio principale."  
Lei entrò nel tempio e si mise in ginocchio in una grande stanza vuota con il pavimento di legno,illuminata solo da quattro lampade a olio su delle aste di ferro,due all'entrata e due alla fine del corridoio.  
La ragazza aveva gli occhi chiusi.  
Il padre prese una spada da samurai ,fasciata con un panno marrone,lei mise le mani in avanti toccando il suolo ,con la punta delle dita,piegandosi in avanti con la testa e facendo un inchino,poi alzò la testa.  
"I segni indicano che apparirà Fuduki Mono."disse il padre.  
"È questo che hanno rivelato gli otto trigrammi?"disse lei.  
Il padre annuì "I segni sono apparsi durante la Kisshou Hakke che ho lanciato per la cerimonia."  
"Quindi..."disse lei.  
Il padre tolse il panno e rivelò una spada da samurai con il manico nero e il fodero rosso.  
Il manico aveva dei denti appuntiti neri all'inizio della lama e c'era un laccio nero sul fodero.  
Lui la diede alla figlia che la prese che si inchino,mettendo le mani sopra la testa.  
"Uccidilo,Saya!"disse il padre.  
La ragazza camminò nel bosco,ormai al tramonto e giunse in una zona aperta dove c'era uno stagno d'acqua bassissima e si fermò.  
In mezzo allo stagno vi era una statua di pietra di un uomo cinese,con la base cilindrica,con una panno marrone a coprire collo e spalle.  
La ragazza mosse i denti della spada sul fodero,staccandoli da quelli sul manico ed estrasse l'arma dalla sua custodia,gettando il fodero a terra "Colui che permette la vita.  
Colui che conduce le anime alla rinascita.  
Eterno signore del cielo.  
Eterno signore della Terra."  
Lei iniziò a camminare nell'acqua.  
La statua aveva la base che era a pelo d'acqua e non toccava il fondo.  
Arrivò abbastanza vicina e si fermò.  
Passò del tempo in assoluto silenzio,poi dalla statua si staccò un pezzo di roccia che cadde in acqua e scomparve.  
La statua toccò il fondo violentemente e iniziò a muoversi velocemente verso di lei che la colpì con la spada evitandola,poi la statua tornò indietro e lei fece lo stesso.  
La statua le andò addosso una terza volta e lei la colpì con la spada,poi le girò intorno e puntò ancora su di lei che alzò in alto la spada ,lo colpì alla testa,mandandolo nell'acqua.  
Passarono alcuni istanti,poi la statua si rialzò,il suo collo si allungò e dalle spalle sbucarono due gigantesche zampe da insetto,simili a quelli di una mantide religiosa,sempre fatti di pietra.  
Lei attaccò e colpì una delle zampe con la spada,poi l'altra,provò a colpire la testa,ma l'essere chiuse la spada nelle due zampe e diede una strattonata,mandando a terra la ragazza,facendola finire sott'acqua.  
L'essere provò a trafiggerla,ma lei si spostò,poi l'essere iniziò a colpire l'acqua un sacco di volte e lei spostava sempre la testa e il corpo per non farsi prendere,l'essere accelerò la velocità dei colpi e lei si mosse più rapidamente,poi sembro che lui l'avesse colpita,mentre era solo arrivato più vicino alla sua testa.  
Saya fece finta di essere morta e l'essere allungò il collo,mostrando delle aperture tra le placche di roccia.  
La ragazza aprì gli occhi e trafisse la gola dell'essere con la spada,facendo uscire molto sangue rosso.  
L'essere si dimenò cercando di togliere la spada,mentre Saya si rialzava.  
La creatura si tolse la spada dalla gola e la scagliò via.  
L'arma si conficcò al centro del lago,Saya iniziò a correre,l'essere puntò le zampe a terra,sollevò il retro e spiccò un salto arrivandole davanti e de diede un colpo,mandandola a diversi metri di distanza,poi mise le zampe in avanti,sollevò il retro e iniziò a muoversi con le zampe davanti,Sayia si rialzò e lui la colpì ancora mandandola,lontano.  
Saya rimbalzò più volte sull'acqua,poi la creatura spiccò un salto e atterrò con entrambe le zampe appuntite in avanti,ma lei rotolò via,poi fu colpita più volte,un colpo alla pancia le fece sputare sangue e la mandò in aria,poi l'essere le strinse il collo tra una chela,la sollevò,mentre lei si dimenava e iniziò a sbatacchiarla,mentre lei gli dava dei calci al viso,poi la sollevò e la sbatté nell'acqua,ma lei diede una spinta al suolo con le mani e si rimise in piedi,poi iniziò a correre verso la spada,ma la creatura spiccò un salto e le arrivò davanti,cercò di colpirla,ma lei si tuffò e passò sotto la creatura,in quanto la base della statua non toccava terra,e raggiunse la spada appena in tempo.  
La creatura cercò di colpirla,ma lei gli tagliò l'arto destro,poi anche il sinistro facendo uscire molto sangue.  
Saya puntò la spada e la pupilla dei suoi occhi divenne rossa e la parte interna nera divenne sottile e verticale.  
La ragazza trafisse la gola dell'essere ed estrasse la spada.  
Dal buco sulla gola uscì un enorme e lungo spruzzo di sangue e l'essere cadde in avanti poco dopo,mentre il sangue continuava ad uscire,macchiandola.  
Saya era impassibile.  
Ormai era notte,la Luna piena splendeva e lei camminava nel bosco,con il vestito pieno di sangue e con dei segni sulla gola.  
"Saya."disse il padre che la vide.  
"Padre!"disse lei che gli corse incontro.  
"Stai bene?"disse lui.  
"Si,sto bene."disse Saya "Ho ucciso Furuki Mono!"  
"Capisco."disse lui che le fece una carezza in testa "Ben fatto,Saya.  
Vieni dobbiamo purificare la spada Goshintou."  
"Si."disse lei che pose la spada ed entrambe le braccia tremarono.  
"Che succede,Saya?"disse il padre.  
"Niente."disse lei che guardò le mani piene di sangue tremare "La mia mano..."  
"Probabilmente la stringevi con troppa forza."disse il padre che le toccò la mano.  
Lei chiuse gli occhi e vide la luce più vicina e grande,poi li riaprì sorpresa e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Saya?"disse il padre.  
"Non è nulla."disse lei "Sto bene."  
"Ho scaldato l'acqua."disse il padre che si avviò "Vieni a farti un bagno."  
"Si!"disse lei che si incamminò.


	5. ANGEL SANCTUAR:CHAPTER 1

ANGEL SANCTUARY  
CAPITOLO 1  
ANGELI,DEMONI,E PECCATORI  
Su un muro, bianco c'era un crocifisso che stava sanguinando ed era coperto di tubi bianchi che lo attorcigliavano come tentacoli.  
Questi tubi erano di diverso tipo:c'erano quelli sottili e quelli spessi che avevano anche delle linee verticali a intervalli regolari.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Loro si sono svegliati."  
C'era un braccio totalmente aggrovigliato da dei fili di varia dimensione che si infilavano nella carne.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Asshiah.  
La dimensione Psichica al confine tra questa vita e la prossima,così sottile che non può essere vista mentre si è vivi.  
Un angelo elettrico."  
Al centro di questi fili vi era un uomo che aveva un'espressione quasi soddisfatta e in parte sorridente,malgrado la sua condizione.  
Aveva i capelli neri,spettinati e lisci,gli occhi rossi e indossava un abito nero lungo.  
Al centro del petto aveva un medaglione circolare ,di metallo, con i contorni dentati,un cerchio d'oro dentro e delle linee che portavano ad un terzo cerchio al centro.  
C'erano dei fili anche dietro la sua testa.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Il paradiso perduto...  
Capaci di trasformare oceani in masse scure e foreste in deserti,portare il fuoco nella parte più alta del cielo e riempire l'aria con fumo nero.  
Hanno distrutto i piani di Lilith,prima moglie di Adamo,i cui peccati hanno fatto si che lei divenisse una serva del principe oscuro dell'inferno.  
Contrastarono la rivolta guidata da colui che un tempo era conosciuto come l'angelo tra gli angeli,l'angelo Lucifero.  
Anche loro,la loro semplice presenza è sufficiente per prevenire che gli stessi eventi accadano di nuovo.  
Ascoltate il pianto di questi esseri alati!"  
Un angelo era a terra.  
Aveva i capelli lunghi,biondi,legati in una treccia sulla parte sinistra del corpo.  
Aveva un vestito bianco lungo.  
Sulla schiena aveva due ali piumate bianche e un buco al centro da cui usciva sangue.  
Aveva la testa ferita ed era a terra a faccia in avanti.  
Il corridoio era pieno di corpi maciullati,c'era sangue sul pavimento e sulle pareti.  
La porta d'ingresso era spaccata in due.  
Le pareti e il pavimento erano di metallo.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Loro servono Dio e predicono il giorno del giudizio."  
"Non posso crederci!"disse l'angelo a terra che si alzò barcollando.  
Aveva un taglio sulla parte sinistra del petto ed era obliquo.  
"Io,che ho l'incarico di proteggere la prigione degli angeli più ribelli..."disse l'angelo appoggiandosi ad una parete "Io,che per millenni ho sorvegliato le celle delle più paurose creature…  
Io,che ho il titolo di principati…  
Essere battuto così facilmente..."  
La porta di metallo si aprì da sinistra a destra entrando nella parete.  
Il pavimento era di metallo,con delle linee orizzontali ad intervalli regolari.  
"Dannazione..."disse l'angelo che aveva la parte sinistra del viso piena di sangue "Dove sono andati?!  
Loro non possono prenderlo!  
Che umiliazione!  
...essere battuto da due fastidiosi piccoli demoni."  
Aprendo la porta sputò sangue e cadde a terra.  
Dietro di lui c'era la sagoma di una persona con in testa un velo strappato e lungo.  
"Tu sai in realtà..."disse la figura"Non credo che attualmente possiamo essere chiamati "noiosi piccoli demoni"…  
He.  
He.  
He."  
La figura aveva i capelli biondi a mezzo collo,con la riga sulla parte centrale della testa.  
Aveva gli occhi azzurri,una placca di metallo sulla parte centrale della fronte con delle punte sulla tempia destra.  
Le punte erano tre,quella centrale era la più lunga e le altre due più piccole e vuote nella parte centrale,mentre la placca sulla parte centrale della fronte era fatta da degli ovali verticali,di cui quello in mezzo era il più grande,vuoti all'interno.  
Sulla bocca aveva una fascia rossa che copriva anche il naso.  
Il vestito che aveva era nero con delle linee rosse sui polsi e sul petto in più era molto lungo.  
C'era anche un panno rosso sulla parte iniziale del petto che terminava con una punta verso terra e sul petto c'era una placca di metallo formata delle stesse punte che erano sulla parte sinistra della testa ed erano nere.  
Il vestito copriva anche il pollice,il medio aveva un anello d'oro con una pietra rossa sul dito centrale e anche delle fasce d'oro alla base delle dita.  
Il demone schioccò le dita.  
Nella mano destra stringeva l'ala strappata all'angelo,che era appoggiata sulla parte interna del gomito.  
"Io dono Kurai,maestro del drago e quattordicesimo principe dell'impero di Ghenna...non è così Arachnea?"  
Accanto ad una porta di metallo aperta,c'era una donna con lunghi capelli biondi e occhi neri.  
Aveva le spalle e l'inizio del petto scoperto,poi iniziava un grande abito nero che arrivava fino a terra,simile a quello di una nobile.  
Aveva una fascia nera sulla mano sinistra "Esatto.  
E siamo qui per riprenderci il cristallo dell'angelo."  
Arrivarono in un luogo simile ad una villa nobile dell'ottocento,con arcate e colonne di pietra e dipinti sul soffitto.  
Iniziarono a camminare ed arrivarono in un corridoio con il pavimento di marmo,con due linee orizzontali nere,parallele ad intervalli regolari.  
Ai lati c'erano delle colonne di marmo incastonate nel muro con alla base dei filamenti di marmo che le collegavano al pavimento.  
Ai lati delle pareti,tra una colonna e l'altra, c'erano dei dipinti colorati.  
"Non è stato facile!"disse Kurai "Abbiamo viaggiato attraverso questi luoghi,cercando senza tregua.  
Temendo ogni secondo che non saremo stati in grado di raggiungere il nostro obbiettivo."  
"Come demoni siamo stati condannati alla massima pena per aver collaborato con gli angeli ribelli."disse Arachne "Come per te,mio amore,siamo imprigionati in questa dimensione da parte del cristallo angelico.  
Attendendo pacificamente che il mondo giunga ad una fine.  
Il tuo corpo e la tua anima...separate.  
"Arrivarono dentro una stanza circolare.  
Sui bordi c'erano delle colonne piene di crepe e con la parte alta e bassa,scolpita come se fosse carnosa con dei filamenti che andavano verso il soffitto.  
La parte centrale aveva un cerchio fatto ci placche di metallo rettangolari,con al centro un cerchio di luce,con sopra sospeso un gigantesco cristallo azzurro trasparente.  
Le pareti della stanza erano tappezzate di pannelli e placche di metallo.  
"Sono felice di averti trovata finalmente,mia cara Alexiel!"disse Arachne.  
Dentro il cristallo c'era un bellissimo angelo femmina.  
Aveva lunghissimi capelli castani che arrivavano fin sotto la vita ed erano spettinati.  
Aveva la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,ma vicina al centro.  
La parte a destra dei capelli cadeva davanti al corpo,quella a sinistra dietro,tranne le ciocche iniziali.  
Aveva un vestito lungo che arrivava fino ai piedi.  
Il collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti e aveva delle catene che la legavano dappertutto e la tenevano sospesa nel cristallo con le braccia spalancate.  
L'angelo aveva gli occhi chiusi.  
"Così bella..."disse Arachne "La tua bellezza è rimasta invariata dalla grande battaglia tra gli angeli.  
Ma solo il tuo corpo astrale è presente.  
La tua anima è reincarnata da qualche parte nel mondo materiale degli umani…  
Nella realtà dei viventi.  
Noi dobbiamo trovarla,tra tutti gli umani che vivono sulla Terra in questo tempo."  
Kurai si era tolto la fascia dal viso.  
"Sono sicuro che la troveremo!"disse Kurai "Anche se la sua attuale apparenza sarà certamente diversa dalla sua vera forma.  
E quando la avremo resuscitata...Dio,gli angeli e gli umani respireranno il loro ultimo respiro!  
Sarà l'inizio di una nuova era!"  
Tokyo 1999  
Quinto distretto.  
Al telegiornale c'era un uomo in giacca e cravatta che parlava leggendo dei fogli "...Una nuova inspiegabile morte è avvenuta tra i fan dei video game.  
È la quinta morte di questo tipo e la polizia sembra non trovare nessuna indizio sul perché si verificano…nessun anomalia è stata riscontrata in tutti questi giocatori..tutte le morti sono avvenute nelle stesse circostanze...la testa dei giocatori sembra sia semplicemente esplosa..."  
Su un tavolo vi era un dvd macchiato di sangue con su scritto "Angel Sanctuary."  
Sopra la scritta vi era una croce rossa.  
Per strada vi era un ragazzo americano,con i capelli castani e gli occhi marroni.  
Indossava una maglietta bianca a maniche corte e dei pantaloni neri,con scarpe nere  
Il ragazzo pensava "Mio Dio…  
Se tu realmente esisti...ascolta la mia sofferenza..."  
"SETSUNA,SEI UNO STRONZO!"urlò uno che era dietro di lui che era accompagnato da altri due ragazzi e un quarto era a terra.  
Uno di loro gli diede un calcio alla pancia e lo mandò a tappeto.  
Accanto a loro vi era un ragazzo americano con una maglietta a mezze maniche e con i jeans scuri,appoggiato ad un muro di mattoni.  
Stava leggendo un libricino.  
Aveva i capelli neri un po' lunghi,legati dietro,terminanti con un codino e aveva gli occhiali.  
Continuò a leggere tranquillamente.  
"Quel bastardo non è umano!"disse uno di loro che si toccava la mandibola,mentre un altro si aggrappava alla sua spalla "Anche dopo che lo abbiamo colpito con tutta la nostra forza,non sembra aver subito alcun effetto!"  
"Merda!..."disse l'altro "Si sta prendendo gioco di noi?!  
Dobbiamo occuparcene per bene!"  
Setsuna prese un pezzo di legno e lo spaccò sulla testa di uno di loro facendo schizzare il sangue.  
"...sangue!"pensò Setsuna mettendosi una mano sulla fronte.  
"Che sta succedendo!"disse uno dei due in piedi,mentre l'altro era a terra e si teneva la fronte "Ha smesso di muoversi improvvisamente!"  
"Prendiamolo!"disse il secondo.  
Iniziarono a pestarlo in tutti i modi possibili.  
"SPACCHEREMO QUELLA TUA TESTA,PICCOLO STRONZO!"urlò un di loro.  
Il ragazzo chiuse il libro.  
Setsuna era a terra,mentre uno di loro gli afferrava la maglietta e gli altri camminavano intorno.  
"Bene,...è...abbastanza calmo..."disse quello che lo aveva afferrato per la maglietta "...allora?  
Hai finito di suonarle alla grande,vero!"  
"Finirete per fargli male sul serio."disse quello con gli occhiali.  
L'altro si voltò e gli urlò contro "Sta zitto!  
Non ho finito con lui ancora!  
E se hai qualcosa da dire,allora sarai…!"  
Il ragazzo,si tolse gli occhiali, gettò in aria il libro e diede un ginocchiata alla pancia dell'altro"Andiamo,è futile combattere gli uni contro gli altri,vero?"  
"S...si..."disse lui "...È...futile."  
Gli altri se ne andarono e l'altro raccolse il libro "Non sei davvero molto fortunato,lo sai!  
Sembra che quei ragazzi abbiano una fissa per te,e non saprai mai il perché!  
Anche io a volte,mi sento come se volessi schiaffeggiarti un po'."  
Lui lo toccò con il piede "Hey!  
Setsuna!  
Mi senti?!  
...sei morto?!"  
Il ragazzo si accuccio.  
"No..."disse Setsuna "...ma preferirei essere morto."  
I due camminarono e Setsuna aveva il suo braccio sinistro introno al collo dell'altro "Ci sei andato troppo piano con loro!  
Li stavi facendo a pezzi e all'improvviso..."  
"È il sangue."disse Setsuna.  
"Huh!?"disse l'altro.  
"Non posso sopportarlo."disse Setsuna "Nel la vista,ne l'odore…  
Cielo,che palle!"  
Setsuna pensò "Il sangue mi ha sempre paralizzato.  
Se non lo facesse..potrei facilmente uccidere qualcuno…  
È come se questa paura volesse fermarmi dal commettere un atto imperdonabile.  
È strano…  
Non so spiegarlo.  
In quel momento arrivò una ragazza di quindici anni,con un vestito blu che terminava con una gonna molto corta.  
Aveva i capelli castano chiaro,molto lunghi e legati in una lunga treccia che pendeva dal lato destro del viso.  
Aveva uno zaino marrone sulle spalle.  
Le gli diede uno schiaffo.  
Dietro la ragazza ce n'era un'altra con i capelli neri e gli occhiali.  
"Sara?!"disse lui.  
"QUANTE VOLTE DEVO DIRTI DI NON FARE A BOTTE?"urlò lei "Ma no!  
Preferisci farti riempire di pugni da degli uomini deficienti,piuttosto che passare del tempo con la tua amata sorellina…!  
Stupido fratello."  
Lui cadde a terra "Ne parli come se fossi masochista!"  
"Ciao Sara!"disse l'altro "Sai,sei molto carina con quell'uniforme!"  
"Tu chiudi la bocca!"disse Sara "Se vuoi far diventare mio fratello come te,dovrai vedertela con me prima!"  
Lui si avvicinò e le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle,appoggiandola al petto "Cos'hai detto?  
Vuoi dare uno sguardo alla mia camera?…  
Certo che puoi!"  
"Hey!"disse Setsuna che si era alzato "Diamoci una calmata!"  
"Nessuno ha sentito quello che ho detto..."disse l'altro.  
"Setsuna!"disse Sara "Hai dimenticato?  
Sono tua sorella?!  
Solo perché i nostri genitori hanno divorziato e siamo cresciuti separati non significa che non dobbiamo prenderci cura l'uno dell'altro!…  
Hai dimenticato che giorno è oggi?!"  
"Stavo combattendo perché la mia vita è completamente senza valore…."disse Setsuna.  
La sorella gli saltò addosso e iniziò a picchiarlo "STA ZITTO,CRETINO!"  
"Euh..."disse l'altra ragazza "Ciao!"  
Sara si fermò "Ah!"  
Sara si avvicinò all'altra sorridendo "Lasciate che vi presenti Riru Saiki.  
Lei è una compagna di classe.  
È un po' timida…  
Ha una fervida immaginazione!  
Afferma di vedere l'aura delle persone!  
...forte,non è vero?"  
Setsuna si mise una mano tra i capelli e poi la guardò.  
Riru era terrorizzata e pensava "Oh,mio!  
...è la prima volta che vedo qualcuno con un'aura così estesa!  
Sembrano...come delle ali!"  
Lei vide l'aura di Setsuna che aveva un'energia che formava delle ali circolari intorno a lui.  
"Accidenti...sei brutta!"disse Setsuna a terra e lei si voltò tremando.  
"Ehi..."disse lui "Scusa..."  
"Scusate..."disse l'altra che corse via "Devo andare a casa!"  
"Rury,no!"disse Sara che si voltò"Tu…  
Oh...tu…!  
TI MOSTRERÒ CHE VUOL DIRE ESSERE PICCHIATO!"  
Lei gli saltò addosso ancora.  
Setsuna andò in un parco e si sedette su un cilindro di cemento,l'altro si sedette su una panchina e la sorella gli medicò la ferita con un fazzoletto.  
Al centro del parco c'era una fontana.  
"Non sono un masochista,sai?"disse lui.  
"Ah,finalmente i treni hanno ripreso a funzionare."disse l'altro "Questo black out è durato decisamente a lungo."  
"Ci eravamo promessi di vederci almeno una volta al mese."disse Sara "E oggi è il giorno dell'appuntamento."  
"Ti ripeto."disse Setsuna "Per me è una seccatura,quindi ho preferito fare a botte."  
Lei gli diede alcuni colpi "Che cos'hai detto?!  
Stupido!  
Stupido!  
Stupido!"  
"Non posso sprecare il mio tempo con voi."disse l'altro che si allontanò "Beh,divertitevi."  
"Ma...Sempay..."disse Setsuna.  
Poco dopo i due erano su un ponte e parlavano,mentre il Sole tramontava sulla città.  
"Ascolta"disse Sara "Perché volevi saltare il nostro appuntamento di oggi?"  
"Cerca di capire."disse Setsuna che camminava "Trovo che uscire insieme a mia sorella di cui sono praticamente coetaneo sia un po' strano."  
Setsuna guardò il fiume "Non ti sembra strano che siamo così... vicini?  
Abbiamo entrambi ereditato i tratti dei nostri nonni inglesi...abbiamo gli stessi capelli marroni e gli stessi occhi…  
È molto difficile nascondere il fatto che siamo collegati…  
Tutti capiscono che siamo fratello e sorella."  
Lei lo guardò in silenzio.  
"Perché...i nostri genitori hanno divorziato?"disse Sara guardando il fiume "Perché la mamma è sempre stata simpatica con me,ma non con te."  
"Lei mi ha sempre odiato…,ma so il perché."disse Setsuna "Non ha mai gradito il fatto che suo figlio fosse diverso dagli altri."  
Sara,che era alle sue spalle, si avvicinò e inciampò,andandogli addosso.  
Lui si voltò, la prese e cadde anche lui.  
"Hei..."disse Sara "Scusami!"  
Setsuna le vide il petto e spalancò gli occhi.  
"Che ti succede?"disse Sara "Qualcosa non va?"  
"No niente,non ti preoccupare."disse lui.  
Camminarono per una strada deserta della città.  
"Forse è stato per il tradimento di papà che hanno divorziato."disse Sara e Setsuna si fermò "Forse per questo..."  
"Ti ho detto che già so perché mi odia."disse Setsuna "Mi ha detto che le faccio schifo."  
Sul tetto di un palazzo c'era Kurai vestito in abiti umani.  
Aveva un berretto,una giacca verde e dei pantaloni blu.  
Allungò la mano,sollevando con la mente un pezzo di cemento, e lo fece cadere dal palazzo.  
"Fratello..."disse avvicinandosi.  
Lui la afferrò e le corse contro,salvandole la vita.  
Entrambi finirono a terra.  
Setsuna vide qualcuno andare via.  
"Ma quello chi…?"disse Setsuna che poi si rivolse contro la sorella "Stai bene?  
Ti fa male da qualche parte?"  
"Cos'è successo?"disse lei "Comunque io sto bene."  
"Meno male."disse Setsuna che si toccò la spalla "Fratello,che cos'hai?  
Sei ferito?"  
"Sto bene."disse Setsuna che non si fece toccare "Mi ha colpito dove mi avevano già picchiato."  
"Stupido,tu eri già ferito,eppure hai voluto proteggermi."disse Sara.  
"Preferisco ferirmi io."disse Setsuna e la sorella spalancò gli occhi e arrossì.  
Lui si corresse "Stupida che hai capito!"  
Lei si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e rise.  
"Se rimanevi ferita la mamma si sarebbe arrabbiata a morte con me."disse Setsuna che iniziò a pensare "Signore,di certo lo saprai già.  
La persona che voglio è soltanto una."  
"In un certo senso sei un uomo pericoloso."disse Sara con uno sguardo molto felice "Parli sempre senza pensare,sfacciatamente..."lei si alzò "...ma a volte ti escono delle parole così belle da far commuovere una ragazza.  
Lo sai,hai ragione quando dici che è strano il fatto che usciamo insieme come se fossimo due fidanzati.  
Forse ho quella che si può chiamare una cotta per un fratello."  
Lui spalancò gli occhi e pensò "Sara…  
Sta dicendo quello che ho sempre pensato?"  
Lei aveva la testa leggermente verso il basso,la mano destra era sul gomito sinistro e la mano sinistra stringeva la gonna "Cercherò di farmela passare.  
Voglio diventare indipendente da questo dannato fratello.  
Ascolta,davvero le tue ferite non sono gravi?"  
"Ah...si."disse Setsuna.  
"Ora puoi anche andare."disse Sara "Grazie per avermi accompagnata."  
Lei corse via.  
"Però è diverso"penso Setsuna "L'amore che provi per me è diverso da quello che provo per te.  
Oh,Signore,se davvero esisti,ascolta la mia supplica."  
Lui allungò la mano destra verso di lei e poi guardò entrambe le mani pensando "Proteggi quell'angelo puro.  
Proteggilo da queste mie mani.  
Le mani di una bestia."  
Arachne volò in cielo.  
Aveva due ali da pipistrello e atterrò sul palazzo dove era Kurai che ora non aveva il cappello.  
Indossava un lungo cappotto nero,con sotto un abito fucsia che lasciava scoperte le spalle,l'inizio del seno,le braccia e aveva una minigonna,più stivali neri.  
Kurai era seduto sul bordo del palazzo e guardava l'aura di Setsuna che mostrava le due ali di luce.  
"Senti,Kuray,non avrai fatto un errore di valutazione?"disse lei "È vero che la sua aura è molto forte,ma è pur sempre quella di essere umano."  
"Non c'è alcun dubbio."disse Kurai "Io lo so,credimi."  
Kurai iniziò a pensare alzandosi e mettendo un piede sul bordo del palazzo "Setsuna Mudo,io curai giuro che ti risveglierò."  
In un bar degli uomini giocavano a biliardo e il ragazzo moro era al bancone a bere.  
"L'avevo detto che Setsuna ha una forza incredibile."disse il ragazzo con i capelli neri "Avreste dovuto ascoltare i consigli di un amico."  
L'altro accanto a lui si voltò e arrivò al bancone un terzo.  
"Non dire altro,Kira,se soltanto non ti fossi messo in mezzo a quest'ora..."disse l'altro.  
"La prossima volta ce la faremo."disse il terzo "L'avete visto,ad un certo punto è rimasto senza forze."  
"È successo perché ha visto il sangue."disse quello con i capelli neri "Perché non vi fate una delle solite dosi e date un po' d'aria al cervello?"  
"Kira,tu..."disse il secondo alzandosi.  
"Vedete di lasciar perdere quel ragazzo oppure finirò per arrabbiarmi sul serio,è chiaro?"disse lui.  
Il giorno dopo Setsuna era in un'aula a scuola e guardava dalla finestra,appoggiandosi al davanzale pensando "Oh mio Dio!  
Sono un mostro?"  
"Non capisco perché l'abbia detto."disse Setsuna.  
"Che stai dicendo!?"disse il ragazzo con i capelli neri che era seduto sul banco dietro di lui"Andiamo,non farci caso più di tanto.  
Con quella tua dolce faccina non avresti nessun problema a trovare una ragazza!  
Ti preoccupi troppo."  
Nel corridoio un ragazzo biondo correva "RESTITUISCIMI IL DISCO!"  
Afferrò un ragazzo moro e lo spinse contro una parete,tenendolo fermo "Invece di perdere tutto il tuo tempo giocando davanti al computer,dovresti venire di più a scuola.  
E SOPRATTUTTO,HAI OSATO PORTARLO CON TE?!"  
"Ascolta,se lo avessi lasciato a casa,magari qualcuno lo avrebbe rubato o peggio...qualcuno lo avrebbe buttato via!"disse l'altro "Uno strano nome per un programma…  
The Angel Sanctuary."  
L'altro lo afferrò alla gola e lo spinse contro la porta con tale forza da fracassare il piccolo vetro"RESTITUISCILO!"  
Setsuna era li vicino con altri "Che succede a Matsuno?"  
"Non ne ho idea..."disse un ragazzo orientale "Ho sempre pensato che era strano,ma qui si battono tutti i record.  
Secondo me lavora troppo!"  
Appoggiata su un muro di mattoni c'era Ruri che parlava con altre tre ragazze,due davanti e una appoggiata al muro a sinistra.  
"Hey,Ruri!"disse una mora "Allora è vero?  
Sei davvero in grado di vedere gli spiriti?"  
La ragazza era intimorita.  
"Sei sicura di non star impazzendo perché perdi troppo tempo a giocare a strani giochi al computer?"disse una bionda.  
"Oh,sei li."disse Sara affacciata alla finestra "Ruri,hai da fare oggi,no?  
Gli insegnanti ti cercano."  
La ragazza entrò nella scuola e la raggiunse "...grazie,Sara."  
"Sono invidiose perché sei intelligente e sei la favorita trai professori."disse Sara "Perché gli rispondi a tono?"  
Ruri pensò "Ok  
È...vero…!  
Io...non posso essere come Sara..."  
"Ruri…!"disse Sara.  
La sera seguente,Ruri camminava in strada,quando,guardando il pavimento vide un ombra davanti a se.  
"Tu credi in Dio?"disse l'ombra.  
La ragazza vide un bellissimo giovane biondo con gli occhi azzurri.  
Aveva i capelli a mezzo collo,la riga sulla parte destra e una parte dei capelli copriva la parte sinistra del viso.  
Indossava una maglietta bianca,pantaloni bianchi e scarpe bianche.  
"Io..."disse lei e lui le afferrò il braccio "Io sono in ritardo!  
Lasciami..."  
"Finalmente."disse lui "Io posso finalmente incontrare qualcuno come te."  
Lui le mostrò un dvd "Ora non ho più bisogno di sacrificare i poveri agnelli."  
La ragazza era senza parole e con gli occhi spalancati.  
"Tu veneri Dio dal profondo del tuo cuore e mantieni quel potere in quel piccolo corpo come il vaso di pandora."disse lui "Tu sei speciale…  
Qualcuno che è stato scelto.  
Per avere questo…  
Tutto per lui.  
L'uno che si era irradiato nel cielo,uguale a Dio..."  
Lei prese il dvd e lui la mise le mani sulle spalle "Per Rociel..."  
Setsuna,vestito con i jeans e con una maglietta nera a maniche corte, mise il suo piede destro sulla nuca dell'uomo "Che diavolo stai dicendo,sconosciuto?"  
"IL FRATELLO DI SARA?!"urlò Ruri e lui le prese la mano.  
"NON RESTARE LI IMPALATA,CORRI!"urlò Setsuna.  
"Cosa?"disse l'uomo che li guardò mentre si metteva la mani sulla nuca e pensò"Rociel?  
No…  
No,non può essere…!  
La stessa faccia di Rociel…  
Potrebbe essere…  
Alexiel!"  
Gli occhiali di Ruri caddero a terra.  
"Oh,i miei occhiali!"disse Ruri.  
"Potrai ricomprarli di nuovo."disse Setsuna "Non esce fuori niente di buono nell'avvicinarsi a tipi come quello."  
"U..."disse lei "Um…  
Gr…  
Grazie."  
Ruri era intimidita.  
"Oh..."disse Setsuna "Sei carine senza gli occhiali."  
Lei spalancò gli occhi e arrossì pensando "Come gli altri giorni e oggi,Setsuna sembra diverso."  
"Cosa hai preso da quel religioso straniero?"disse Setsuna.  
"Oh…!"disse lei "Questo."  
Ruri pensò "Lui è trasparente e onesto con se e gli altri."  
"Cosa?"disse Setsuna guardando il dvd "Che diavolo è?"  
"Come un bambino..."pensò Ruri "No...qualcuno simile ad un angelo…!"  
Ruri tornò a casa  
Nella sua stanza era seduta ad una scrivania dove c'era un computer "Un disco chiamato "Angel Sanctuary"…  
Penso di aver già sentito questo nome da qualche parte.  
Bene.  
Setsuna…!  
Quell'aura non era un'illusione…!"  
Ruri arrossì ancora e pensò "Setsuna.  
Io non so cosa sia questo disco,ma ora vedremo..."  
Apparve una scritta,in un riquadro bianco,sullo schermo nero,dopo che lei aveva messo il dvd : "Inserisci il tuo nome."  
Lei scrisse il nome: "Saiki.  
Ruri…!"  
Dal video uscì una fortissima luce che inondò la stanza e lei spaventata pensò "Che cos'è?!"  
Sullo schermo apparvero diversi fantasmi,due donne e un ragazzo e la salutavano sorridendo.  
"I fantasmi non sono reali."pensò Ruri che si mise le mani sugli occhi e iniziò a piangere "Basta!  
Esci dalla mia testa!"  
Lei mise la testa sul tavolo e pianse.  
"Non piangere."disse la voce dal computer "Ruri.  
Io sono direttamente connessa al tuo conscio.  
Puoi essere più forte.  
Più bella di ogni altro e impossibile da sconfiggere."  
Lei alzò lo sguardo ed era in lacrime "Tu sei speciale.  
La prescelta…  
Ruri significa la pietra spirituale Lapis Lazuli."  
Lei alzò la testa lacrimando e pensò "Cos'è questo…  
È come quando ho visto gli occhi di quello sconosciuto.  
Sembra sicuro…come se fosse un sogno."  
"Realmente…?"disse Ruri "Per davvero…?  
Tu..."  
Lei scrisse "Chi...chi sei?"  
"Io sono un angelo,Lapis Lazuli."disse la voce "Uno spettro di luce del signore del regno della luce,come detto nella Kolbrin Bible."  
"Kolbrin?"disse Ruri.  
"La Bibbia Kolbrin,quella scritta in egiziano da Mosè e gli scribi dell'Egitto sul monte Sinai,dimenticata dagli ebrei di oggi."disse la voce.  
Il giorno dopo lei andò a scuola e durante la pausa pranzo tre ragazze iniziarono a parlare al loro tavolo.  
"Si,quella è Ruri Saki!"disse quella bionda.  
"Non è più divertente perché non piange più."disse la bionda.  
La terza,che era Sara,si voltò leggermente,essendo l'unica in piedi.  
"È cambiata molto."disse quella mora "Magari ha il ragazzo o qualcosa del genere."  
"Sara."disse Ruri felice con un mano un tramezzino "Sono innamorata di Setsuna  
Mi vuoi aiutare a conquistarlo,in modo che funzioni meglio?"  
Sara iniziò a guardarla male "Cosa?  
Cosa?  
Cosa ci trovi in lui…?"  
Sara pensò "Non ti ha forse offesa l'altro giorno?  
Allora cosa?"  
"Cosa,non intendi aiutarmi?"disse Ruri "Sara,sei gelosa?!"  
"N...no…!"disse Sara.  
"Intendo...anche se voi andate d'accordo,questo atteggiamento è strano tra fratello e sorella."disse Ruri.  
"N..."disse Sara "NO,CAPISCO.  
SE VUOI CHE TI AIUTI LO FARÒ!"  
Le due si strinsero il mignolo.  
"Allora è deciso."disse lei "Se romperai la promessa...io non dimenticherò."  
"Ruri?"pensò Sara.  
"E?"disse Sara  
"E potresti chiedere a tuo fratello di venire alla cappella della tua scuola?"disse Ruri  
Sara,Setsuna e Ruri andarono dentro una cappella con campanile.  
"Ciao."disse Ruri "Volevo ringraziarti per l'altro giorno..."  
"Ma non è proibito ai ragazzi venire qui?"disse Setsuna.  
"È aperto al pubblico per massimo una volta al mese."disse Ruri.  
"Ruri,sono spaventata da quanto è cambiata la tua personalità."pensò Sara.  
"Sembra proprio lui."disse l'uomo con i capelli biondi e l'abito bianco che ora aveva la giacca bianca in parte aperta e sotto si vedeva una maglietta bianca "Ma quel ragazzo…  
Non c'è niente che indichi che sia un angelo.  
La sua aura è potente,ma è estranea per un angelo.  
Sembra essere solo umano…!"  
Kurai e l'altra apparvero sopra la porta che conduceva al soffitto.  
Arachne era in piedi,mentre Kurai seduto sul bordo.  
"Cosa può spingere un angelo di alta classe a venire sulla Terra?"disse Kurai "Tra questi mortali…?"  
"Demoni!"disse l'angelo e un simbolo rosso simile ad un "5" apparve sulla sua fronte.  
Intorno al simbolo iniziò a manifestarsi una forte luce bianca che poi formò un cerchio di luce intorno a tutto il corpo.  
"La classe impressa sulla sua fronte è Lamedo..."disse Arachne "Significa che lui è un cherubino?"  
"Perché è uno spirito di prima classe…?!"disse Kurai irato alzandosi "TU!  
IO TI UCCIDERÒ!"  
L'essere scomparve.  
"HEI!"urlò Curai "NON SCAPPARE!  
TORNA INDIETRO E COMBATTI!"  
"HEY,CURAY!"disse Arachne "È scomparso,quindi…  
QUEI RAGAZZI MORIRANNO."  
Una massa di luce si diresse verso la finestra e una spada di cristallo sfondò le vetrate.  
"ATTENTA!"urlò Setsuna che saltò addosso a Sara "SARA!"  
Setsuna vide una figura con lunghissimi capelli e che impugnava la spada con entrambe le mani,puntando verso di loro "TRADITORE CHE SI È RIVOLTATO CONTRO DIO!"  
"FERMO!"urlò Setsuna e si formò un campo di energia intorno a loro che fracassò la spada ed in vetri,provocando anche un forte vento.  
Sara era svenuta.  
"CH…"disse Setsuna che la teneva tra le braccia a terra "CHE SUCCEDE?  
PERCHÉ SONO L'UNICO CHE NON È STATO COLPITO DA QUEI VETRI?!  
CHE DIAVOLO..."  
In quel momento balenarono nella sua mente i ricordi di una donne e di un uomo e delle voci.  
"Setsuna è raccapricciante…"disse la figura femminile "Lui non si è mai fatto in graffio…  
Non mi importa un accidente.  
Io ero con lui e mi sono fatta male sul serio.  
È protetto dal demonio.  
Non credo che sia mio figlio."  
Sara si mise in ginocchio "U...un…!"  
Ora i capelli della ragazza erano sciolti.  
"Sara!"disse Setsuna toccandole le spalle.  
"Oh…!"disse lei.  
"Ti sei ferita da qualche parte?"disse Setsuna "Sara!"  
"Si..."disse Sara "Guardami sto bene.  
Mi hai protetta…"  
"Mio Dio."pensò Setsuna "Come ti ho già detto,tu già lo sai.  
Lei è l'unica che voglio."  
"Va bene."disse Setsuna.  
Dietro di loro apparve Kurai.  
Setsuna si voltò.  
"A..."disse Kurai che gli saltò addosso e lo abbracciò facendolo cadere "ALEXIEL!"  
"Ch..."disse Sara in piedi imbarazzata e incuriosita "Chi è questo ragazzino?"  
"C."pensò Sara "C.  
C.  
Cosa?"  
"Trovarti è stato facile..."disse Kurai "Il potere dell'amore è grande!"  
"Setsuna,sei gay?!"pensò Sara.  
"Sono io..."disse Kurai "Kurai!  
VOLEVO VEDERTI-!"  
"Hey,hey,Kurai."disse Arachne "Quello è un ragazzo.  
Quello a cui non piaci..."  
Kurai lo guardò e lo afferrò per la maglietta lacrimando "È VERO,CHE CORPO SEMPLICE!  
CHE COSA CI FAI CON QUESTO CORPO?!  
CHE COSA FAI CRETINO?!"  
"...che cos'è questo ragazzino...un pervertito?"disse Setsuna con aria retorica.  
Kurai iniziò ad agitarlo.  
"IO SONO SETSUNA MUDOU."disse lui "SONO UN RAGAZZO DA QUANDO SONO NATO!  
IDIOTA!"  
Delle persone arrivarono dentro la chiesa "EHI,STATE BENE?!"  
Arachne afferrò curai per la maglietta e lo trascinò "Le persone stanno arrivando,Kurai!"  
"N..."disse Kurai che veniva trascinato "No..."  
"Cosa...sono loro..."disse Sara "OH!  
RU…  
RURI!"  
Ruri era a terra,tra i vetri a faccia in avanti.  
Poco dopo era a casa sua,in una stanza buia la cui unica luce proveniva da una porta accostata.  
Aveva gli occhi fasciati da una benda.  
Un medico parlava ai genitori "Non c'è nessuna ragione per un ricovero…  
Il corpo sta bene…ma è stata colpita da molti frammenti di vetro…  
Mi dispiace,ma gli occhi di vostra figlia ora sono..."  
Lei strinse il lenzuolo con la mano destra che era l'unica non coperta e pensò "Setsuna."  
Ricordò l'immagine in cui teneva la sorella tra le braccia.  
"Aveva tra le braccia solo Sara..."pensò Ruri che si mise la mano destra sulla fronte"Sara è crudele…  
Lei ha promesso…!  
In realtà non voleva che mi prendessi Setsuna."  
"Sob."disse Ruri che continuò a pensare "No….!  
Io non voglio che quell'immagine sia l'ultima cosa che io abbia visto…!  
Non posso più vedere con questi occhi.  
È TUTTA COLPA SUA!"  
Il computer si accese ed apparve una riquadro bianco con delle scritte"Lapis Lazuli…  
Io ho accesso al tuo conscio di nuovo.  
Sono un tuo alleato.  
Se c'è qualcuna che ti sta facendo del male,io la cancellerò."  
"Oh..."disse lei "Angelo.  
È vero?  
La cancellerai?"  
"Qual'è il suo nome…?"disse la voce.  
"Mudou..."disse Ruri "Sara Mudou..."  
"Sara Mudou."disse la voce e apparve la sua immagine sul computer "Conferma.  
Imput program  
Comando eseguito.  
Cancellazione.  
Completa."  
La stampante iniziò a stampare fogli con su scritta la parola "Kill"  
Di notte Kurai e Arachne erano sul tetto di un palazzo.  
"Non la pensò così."disse Arachne "Avverto solo la presenza di un umano..."  
"Quella è Alexiel!"disse Kurai..  
"Come lo sai?"disse Arachne.  
Kurai si mise sul bordo del palazzo "Il potere dell'amore!"  
"Oh,se però sarà uno sbaglio lo prenderò io."disse Arachne "Sembra incolto,ma se resta in silenzio è carino."  
Arachne pensò "La carne e la cartilagine sembrano buoni anche loro."  
"Un ragazzo giovane andrebbe mangiato dalla testa ai piedi."disse Arachne  
I miei denti lo bramano."  
"Oh,va bene."disse Kurai "Ma vincerò la scommessa!  
Posso dirlo!"  
Kuray pensò "Setsuna Mudou!  
Io,Kuray,demone degli inferi, ti sveglierò!"  
Setsuna era nella vasca da bagno e pensava "Caro Dio.  
È stata una giornata di confusione…  
Aiutami."  
Setsuna si alzò "Anche se sono un cane o una bestia,voglio solo avere lei."


	6. ANGEL SANCTUARY:CHAPTER 2

ANGEL SANCTUARY

CAPITOLO 2

ANGELO GIOVANE

Un professore stava facendo la sua lezione in classe "Ok,l'avete scritto tutti?

Allora prima l'equazione.

Vi faccio un esempio."

"Devo andare a casa."disse uno degli studenti che si alzò e Setsuna si voltò a guardarlo.

"Cosa?"disse il professore.

"Angel sta chiamando."disse il ragazzo.

Setsuna era nel corridoio poco dopo e alcuni accanto a lui parlavano.

"Si,quell'imbranato di Matsumoto è semplicemente uscito dalla classe!"disse uno di loro "Dovevi vedere il professore di matematica,la faccia di Sagawa."

"E la ragione era "Angel sta chiamando"!?"disse un secondo "Che significa?"

"Non era quella cosa?"disse il primo "Quel gioco popolare che gira in questo periodo."

"Quindi è andato a casa per giocare ad un gioco!?"disse il secondo.

"Beh,non lo so...hey,dove vai Setsuna?"disse il primo.

"Al palazzo municipale."disse Setsuna.

"Cosa?"disse il primo "Devi prendere qualche documento o qualcosa.

Un registro di famiglia?"

"Un registro di famiglia!?"pensò Setsuna.

Poco dopo era su un ponte,sopra una strada e guardava un foglio.

Iniziò a strapparlo pensando "Sono davvero ridicolo.

Arrivare a nutrire la vana speranza che io e Sara non avessimo legami di sangue,ma questa copia dello stato di famiglia non ha fatto che confermare definitivamente che noi due siamo fratello e sorella.

Quindi questa è solo una delusione."

Uno dei pezzi del foglio prese fuoco mentre volava in aria.

"Ribellione(prima quello)."pensò Setsuna "Pubertà(si!).

Forse è la causa di questo.

Il sentimento è aumentato perché ci vediamo e i nostri genitori si sono divisi…

Ecco perché ci vediamo.

Giusto.

Io,Setsuna Mudou non vedrò Sarà fino a che non mi sarò calmato!"

Sul ponte vi era un uomo con lunghissimi capelli biondi che arrivavano fino alla vita,un volto stupendo femminile,un lungo cappotto bianco lungo fino ai piedi e delle scarpe bianche con pantaloni dello stesso colore.

L'uomo si avvicinò e si fermò davanti a Setsuna "Tu credi in Dio?"

"Eh?"disse lui.

"Tutti lo amavano."disse l'uomo "Lui,Dio,colui che ha partorito l'universo.

Eppure lei lo rifiutò e fu la sola a farlo.

Rifiuto,conflitto,esitazione nel risvegliarsi.

Tutto nasce dai tuoi sensi di colpa.

Il tuo cercare di ignorare la realtà dimostra che la tua anima ha paura dei peccati che hai commesso.

L'uomo si avvicinò e gli mise le mani sulle spalle "Vero,sorella Alexiel?"

L'uomo svanì e Setsuna restò a fissare l'aria.

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri si avvicinò "Setsuna?

Setsuna?"

"Sempay,c'era uno straniero sospetto."disse Setsuna che si guardò intorno.

"Setsuna?"disse Sempay.

I due camminarono in un parco dove c'era un pilastro di roccia.

"Allora,come va il tuo problema alle parti basse?"disse Sempay "Per quello posso passarti tutte le donne che vuoi."

Sempay si appoggiò con la schiena al bordo del pilastro "Ascolta,Setsuna.

Non pensi che dovresti smettere di vedere Sara?"

"Eh?"disse lui.

"Ti ho visto ieri mentre eri con lei."disse Sempay "Chiunque ti avrebbe letto in faccia,ciò che pensavi."

"Non è affatto come credi tu."disse lui che abbassò la testa,la girò a destra e si fece una risata "Che ti salta in mente,Sempay?"

"Tu sei fatto così."disse Sempay che fumò "Scegli sempre amori problematici."

Sempay gli tirò una pietra rossa,legata ad un laccio marrone "Tieni,è per te.

Un porta fortuna.

Se lo perdi ti ammazzo."

Sempay si avviò per la sua strada "Ci vediamo."

Sara si era seduta dietro di lui,sul bordo della piccola torre e aveva i capelli sciolti.

"SARA!"pensò Setsuna che si mise dietro la colonna e si accucciò a terra mettendosi le mani tra i capelli "Perché…!

Perché devo vederla proprio mentre ci pensavo?

E...e perché stai piangendo Sara-?!

Solo se vado a casa e la ignoro...

Si,non importa se sta piangendo.

Si,anche se piange...non devo vederla..."

Setsuna si sedette accanto a lei "C...che stai facendo…!"

"Setsuna!"disse Sara "Io...sono appena andata alla casa di Ruri.

A farle visita...poi…"

FLASHBACK

"Starai ridendo dentro di te,Sara…!"disse Ruri che era sul suo letto "Non volevi che prendessi tuo fratello,così mi hai mentito dicendo che mi avresti aiutata!

SI…!

È COLPA TUA QUELLO CHE È SUCCESSO…!

RESTITUISCIMI I MIEI OCCHI!"

"Ruri…!"disse Sara.

"VATTENE!"urlò Ruri "E NON TORNARE PIÙ!"

FINE FLASHBACK

"È come una colpa rovesciata."disse Setsuna.

"Si…,ma guarda che è successo..."disse Sara "Non può essere aiutata.

Io...andrò da lei ancora…!"

"È stato un incidente,non è stata colpa tua!"disse Setsuna che pensò "E poi non posso proteggerne due allo stesso tempo."

"E io potevo solo pensare a proteggerti..."disse Setsuna

Sara spalancò gli occhi e arrossì "Cosa?"

"Ma cosa hai capito!"disse Setsuna "Come ho detto,mamma se la prende con me se ti capita qualcosa..."

"Come ho detto ci sono dei momenti dove fai veramente breccia."disse Sara che si avviò "Ciao."

"Ciao."disse Setsuna che si appoggiò ad una colonna.

In cima alla torre c'era una sfera di metallo e dei segni si energia iniziarono manifestarsi intorno ad essa,fino a farla cadere.

Setsuna la evitò per miracolo e finì a terra.

"Hey,perché l'ha evitata?"disse Kurai che era sul ramo di un albero insieme ad Arachne.

"Ancora voi due!"urlò Setsuna "Come diavolo ci siete riusciti!

Mi stavate ammazzando!"

"Non stupirti,siamo demoni dell'inferno passati su questo piano."disse lui che saltò dall'albero insieme all'altra "Certo che però è strano.

Avresti potuto distruggere quell'affare con un solo dito se tu fossi davvero Alexiel."

"Ehi,siete due gorilla!"disse Setsuna "QUANTE VOLTE TE LO DEVO DIRE,IO NON HO MAI PORTATO QUEL NOME!"

"Alexiel è il bellissimo angelo del regno della luce."disse Kurai "Era l'angelo con il grado più alto.

Controllava terra,acqua,fuoco,aria,tutte le rune e brandiva la spada di Dio.

Una Atena che non ha mai perso la sua luce nemmeno quando era immersa nel sangue."

"Un...angelo…!?"disse lui "Capisco…

Che bello…

Io ora torno a casa,voi tornatevene al manicomio."

"Aspetta!"disse Kurai "Se ci tratti con superficialità ti farai male.

Noi siamo divoratori di carne umana…!

Demoni."

"Anche tra i demoni ci sono i gay?"disse Setsuna.

"Cosa?"disse Arachne "Perché fai questa domanda."

"Sai,ho un talento naturale per riconoscerli,travestitello."disse Setsuna.

Arachne fece illuminare il suo anello di luce rossa "Questi non sono affari tuoi!"

Li si sollevò a mezz'aria e dall'anello partirono dei vortici d'aria che lo fecero cadere e fecero in mille pezzi la sfera caduta.

Kurai fece apparire una palla di fiamme nelle sue mani "È ora di finirla.

RISVEGLIATI!"

La sfera colpì una parte della torre che crollò "Accidenti,perché non contrattacca?"

"Arrivano delle persone."disse Arachne.

"Va bene,ma ci rivedremo."disse Kurai ed entrambi spiccarono il volo dopo aver fatto comparire delle ali nere da pipistrello.

Setsuna si rialzò vedendo che le macerie erano tutte intorno a lui "Di nuovo non mi faccio un graffio.

Ma chi cavolo sono quei due?"

Setsuna andò a scuola e trovò Sempai accanto al muro.

"Allora il tuo problemino?"disse Sempai.

"Oh...quello!"disse Setsuna.

"Smetti di vedere la ragazza."disse Sempai "A quel punto la farò mia.

Sono un po' di mesi che la tengo d'occhio."

"N...NO!"urlò Setsuna che lo afferro per la camicia "SE LA TOCCHI CON UN DITO,TI AMMAZZO!"

"Visto?"disse Sempai "Scegli sempre amori difficili."

"Hey,Setsuna!"urlò un suo compagno "Sei qui.

È orribile.

La testa di Matsuno è esplosa a casa sua e lui è morto!

Giocava ad un gioco chiamato Angel Sanctuary o roba simile."

Setsuna si ricordò del dvd di Ruri e corse via.

"HEY,SETSUNA!"urlò l'amico.

"Sta attento,Setsuna."disse Sempay "Le conseguenze saranno immense."

Setsuna arrivò a casa di Ruri e sarà lo fece centrare "SARA,STAI BENE?"

"Setsuna!?"disse lei "Che succede?"

"Sono io a chiederlo?"disse Setsuna quando vide il padre di Ruri addormentato.

"Non lo so,quando sono venuta i suoi genitori stavano dormendo e non c'è modo di svegliarli!"disse Sara "La stanza di Ruri e chiusa e lei non apre la porta!"

"Ok,vado io."disse Setsuna che corse "Stai qui,Sara!"

Setsuna iniziò a bussare alla porta "Ruri!

Apri!

Angel..."

"Angelo..."disse Ruri davanti al computer "Davvero curerai i miei occhi questa notte…

E cancellerai Sara?"

"Certamente...Lapis Lazuli"disse il computer "Ora…fai ciò che ti ho detto.

I tuoi compagni qui,nella regione "S",sono con te.

Con te ora.

Sincronizza il tuo cuore e il tuo canto dell'anima…con me.

Puoi farcela!

Lapis Lazuli."

Kurai era su un grattacielo e vedeva che al centro della città le luci formavano in gigantesco pentacolo in un cerchio con un palazzo al centro.

Accanto a lui c'era Arachne.

"È giunto il tempo!"disse Kurai "Tutta questa energia dalle fonti artificiali è convertita in energia ed emessa."

"Signore…!"disse il cherubino fuggito davanti ai due,che era su un palazzo anche lui.

Ora aveva delle enormi ali piumate bianche e un cappotto lungo fino a terra,bianco.

"Perdonami…!"disse il cherubino "Queste mani sono già macchiate di sangue e non verranno mai purificate.

Ma lui è l'unico che seguo.

Rociel…!"

Il simbolo simile ad un "5"apparve sulla sua fronte e poi uno più grande davanti a lui "ANCHE SE IL MIO CORPO DOVESSE CADERE NELLE TENEBRE CON LA MAGIA OSCURA,IO ROMPERÒ IL SIGILLO CON LUI E TI DO TUTTA L'ENERGIA DELLA CITTÀ!"

Dal palazzo partì un raggio viola,poi tutte le luci si spensero.

Ci fu un tale bagliore dallo schermo che Ruri cadde a terra.

La gente in strada si era spaventata e ci furono diversi commenti "Un balckout!

L'intera città è al buio!

Che succede?

La Luna è così enorme."

In cielo c'era una Luna immensa.

Ruri era a terra e si stava togliendo la benda dagli occhi e ci vedeva.

Intorno a lei la stanza era scompara e c'era solo un infinito bianco.

"Oh..."disse lei "I posso vedere…!

I miei occhi…

Io posso vedere…!

Angelo…!"

Intorno a lei si formò un infinito nero e poi apparve una luce bianca sopra di lei "Lapis Lazuli..."

In quel momento apparve un uomo con lo stesso volto di Setsuna,con la riga nella parte centrale dei capelli biondi,che erano lunghissimi e legati in una immensa coda di cavallo che arrivava alla vita.

I capelli intorno al viso arrivavano a mezzo collo e c'era una fascia d'oro sulla fronte.

"Quella faccia…"pensò Ruri "Se…

Setsuna…?

Era sospeso a mezz'aria e aveva due immense ali piumate bianche e un lungo e largo vestito bianco.

Una forte luce si trovava intorno a lui e lentamente scese verso di lei.

La zona intorno a loro divenne piena di luci bianche su uno sfondo nero,come un firmamento in miniatura.

"Io sono Rociel… un angelo che illumina il regno della luce più di tutti."disse l'angelo toccandole il viso con la mano destra e lei si mise la mano sulla bocca "Ricevetti tutto l'amore di Dio e mi ergevo più in alto…

Fino a quando i sono stato sigillato in questa terra…

Grazie Lapis Lazuli…

Con il tuo aiuto,io sono stato capace di svegliarmi ancora…

Ora io manterrò la promessa,così concedimi un altro desiderio."

Dalla schiena partirono diversi fili con delle linee verticali ad intervalli irregolari e avvinghiarono la ragazza completamente da testa a piedi ed entrarono nella sua carne.

"Non temere."disse l'angelo "Dammi il resto dei tuoi poteri…

Lascia che li assorba,Lapis Lazuli."

Il reale corpo della ragazza era sulla scrivania e la sua testa era esplosa.

Il suo corpo astrale era nell'infinito bianco ed era completamente coperta da fili e perdeva sangue e l'angelo la stringeva "Non avere paura...tutti gli altri sono già andati nel regno della luce,così tu non sarai più da sola,Lapis Lazuli."

Setsuna stava battendo contro la porta "RURI!

CHE STA SUCCEDENDO!

STO ARRIVANDO!"

Entrando vide che c'era un'immensa dimensione fatta di onde di energia dove c'era l'angelo di spalle.

Lui si voltò e guardò Setsuna.

"Cosa…!?"disse Setsuna "Rociel…?"

Setsuna pensò "Perché l'ho pensato…?

Io non lo so."

"Crudele..."disse l'angelo "Non ti permetto di dire che tu ti sei dimenticata di me Alexiel.

Stai solo scappando inconsciamente dalla realtà.

Il senso di colpa che stai provando...perché...hai provato ad uccidermi..."

L'angelo divenne di viso identico a quell'uomo che il ragazzo aveva incontrato sul ponte e i capelli ora erano sciolti e dal petto,da cui si vedevano le costole ora,partivano decine di fili molto lunghi di di diverse dimensioni.

Il vestito era strappato,intorno c'era un infinito nero e a terra c'erano centinaia di corpi sanguinanti,nudi e ammassati.

Aveva del sangue che colava sulla faccia "Guarda…la mia faccia adesso!?

Sorella Alexiel..."

Setsuna urlò.


	7. ANGEL SANCTUARY:CHAPTER 3

ANGEL SANCTUARY

CAPITOLO 3

TERRORE MANDATO AL CIELO

Setsuna urlò vedendo l'angelo con i fili e i cadaveri sotto di lui "CHE COSA SEI-!

LASCIAMI-!"

"...BENE."disse l'angelo che lo scagliò fuori dalla porta che si chiuse.

I genitori della ragazza si svegliarono.

"Vi siete svegliati!?"disse Sara che andò dalla madre della ragazza "Quella voce...signorina Midou?

Oh…!

Perché è così buio?"

Setsuna era a terra davanti alla porta,appoggiato al muro.

"CHI SEI TU?"disse il padre della della ragazza che andò a vedere "CHE STAI FACENDO DAVANTI ALLA CAMERA DI MIA FIGLIA!

RURI!

CHE È SUCCESSO A RURI!"

Il padre iniziò a bussare alla porta e accorse la madre "CHE È SUCCESSO A RURI!

RURI!

RURI!"

"FERMATEVI!"disse Setsuna "C'È UN MOSTRO LI DENTRO CON DELLE CORDE ELETTRICHE!

E CORPI MORTI CON SANGUE OVUNQUE!

NON APRITE!"

Aprirono la porta e dentro la luce era accesa.

"Cosa?"disse Setsuna.

Ruri era sul letto senza le bende "Venite...non c'è niente.

È tutto a posto.

I miei occhi...posso vedere ancora.

Un angelo.

Un angelo mi ha aiutato."

I genitori andarono da lei e si misero la mano sulla bocca.

Sara si affacciò alla porta e si mise la mano sulla bocca.

"Mi spiace molto Sara."disse Ruri.

"Ru...Ruri..."disse Sara "Io non so che sta succedendo,ma tu puoi realmente vedere…?

Sono così contenta…

Sara…!"

La ragazza la abbracciò.

Setsuna si rialzò e ricordò la creatura "Allora cosa era quello?

Era un angelo!?

Quella cosa distorta…!"

I due camminarono in strada.

"INCREDIBILE!"disse Sara "Anche senza elettricità la Luna sembra così luminosa ed immensa…

Magari dipende dal troppo uso dell'aria condizionata…

Mi chiedo quando verrà risolto."

Due uomini puntarono le torce sulle loro facce.

Uno era un americano,l'altro un orientale.

"Ora..."disse quello americano "Cosa abbiamo qui…

La cara sorellina del fratello Mudou!"

"Cosa?"disse l'altro "Beccarti con le mani nel sacco al buio?

Sono così geloso.

Wow,un'uniforme da "Saint Stella Mallis Parochial School"!

Carina."

Quello americano la prese "Vieni qui!"

Sersuna gli diede un calco a viso,mandandolo a terra.

"TU!"urlò l'altro.

Setsuna riprese la borsa della sorella e si mise davanti a lei "Sfortunatamente mia sorella è ovviamente timida,così prima dovrete avere un appuntamento come me prima,il suo guardiano!"

"Setsuna…!"disse lei che era arrossita.

"VUOI CHE TI SPACCHIAMO IL CULO ANCORA!"urlò il prime Setsuna gli diede un altro calcio e del sangue gli arrivò in faccia "NON POSSO VEDERE IL SANGUE CON QUESTO BUIO,COSÌ NON MI FERMERÒ COME L'ALTRA VOLTA!"

Setsuna iniziò a colpire il petto dell'uomo e a fargli sputare sangue.

"FERMO!"urlò Sara "PER FAVORE,FERMO!

LO STAI UCCIDENDO,SETSUNA!

SARÀ TERRIBILE COME QUELLA VOLTA!

QUINDI...FERMATI!"

Lei lo abbracciò alle spalle e lui si bloccò,mentre teneva l'altro per la maglietta.

"Sara…!"disse lui.

"No…!"disse Sara "Per favore fermati...hai dimenticato…?"

Quando eravamo piccoli."

FLASHBACK

Quando lei era piccola aveva due treccine ai lati della testa.

Un ragazzo le si avvicinò,mentre aveva il pallone in mano.

"Sara,sempre adorabile come un angelo."disse lui facendole una carezza.

La prese per mano e la portò nel bosco verso una casa.

"Dove andiamo?"disse lei "Dove?"

VOCE NARRANTE DI SARA

"Era stato sempre gentile con me…

Ma non era normale..."

Lui la condusse dentro la casa e la fece sedere appoggiata ad un muro,mettendole le mani sulle braccia "Stai tranquilla…

Non aver paura,non sarà brutto."

"FERMO!"urlò Setsuna "CHE STAI FACENDO A MIA SORELLA!"

"STA ZITTO,RAGAZZINO!"urlò l'altro che gli diede un pugno e lo mandò contro un muro.

Setsuna prese una mazza e lo colpì.

"Sei ferita da qualche parte,Sara…!"disse Setsuna.

"Tu sei ferito..."disse Sara che lacrimava.

"Non piangere."disse lui sedendosi e mostrando il taglietto sul gomito.

"Non preoccuparti,ci penso io."disse Sara che iniziò a succhiare la ferita.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ti sei sentito meglio,no…?"disse Sara "Ma quello studente di collegio è rimasto in coma per una settimana…

E li è stato quando mamma ha iniziato a separare te da me…!

Quindi,per favore,fermati!

Per causa mia..."

Sara piangeva "Io non voglio che tu sia incolpato per colpa mia…!"

I due ripresero a camminare.

"Andiamo a casa..."disse Sara

Uno dei due uomini era a terra e l'altro aveva una mano sulla bocca e si teneva la muro.

"Merda.."disse quello a terra "Io ammazzerò quel bamboccio…!"

Arrivarono ad un palazzo e andarono all'ultimo piano.

Il corridoi era esterno agli appartamenti.

"...vuoi vedere mamma?"disse Sara.

"No,me lo risparmio..."disse Setsuna.

Lei vide un taglio vicino al gomito "Oh,ti sei ferito nello stesso posto dell'altra volta."

"Hai ragione."disse Setsuna che mostrò il braccio.

"Non preoccuparti ci penso io."disse Sara che toccò il braccio e stava per succhiare la ferita.

Setsuna pensò "Quella ferita era guarita.

Ma la ferita con me,sarà un'immagine residua che non scomparirà...per sempre."

In quel momento la torcia della madre li illuminò.

Era una donna magra,giovane,con i capelli rossi a mezzo collo e indossava un abito nero.

"SARA!"urlò la madre.

"...MAMMA!"urlò Sara "SEI QUI FUORI…!?"

"Mi ero preoccupata,così ti stavo cercando!"disse la madre.

La madre le afferrò il braccio "ORA VIENI DENTRO!

SARA,SARAI AFFAMATA,NO?"

"MAMMA,SETSUNA È VENUTO QUI!"urlò Sara "MAMMA..."

La madre la trascinò dentro.

"ASPETTA,MAMMA..."urlò Setsuna "SARA!"

"SETSUNA!"urlò lei.

La porta si chiuse e si udì la voce di Sara "SEI COSÌ CATTIVA!

PERCHÉ STAI IGNORANDO SETSUNA?!

SEI SENZA CUORE.

TI ODIO!

LASCIAMI!"

Setsuna aveva le mani sulla porta scura e pensava "Hai ragione,mamma.

Proteggila da queste mani con questa fredda porta.

Dio,per piacere uccidi questo desiderio oscuro."

Setsuna si mise le mani sulla faccia e pensò "PER FAVORE PROTEGGI QUELL'ANGELO...DA ME,DIO..."

Il giovane biondo che aveva incontrato Ruri saliva le scale di un grattacielo.

Indossava un lungo cappotto bianco che arrivava a terra.

Arrivato sul tetto parlò "Rociel…!"

Su un rettangolo di metallo con dentro delle eliche che davano aria al palazzo,era seduta Ruri,che era in camicia da notte e scalza "HA HA HA,INCREDIBILE KATAN,PUOI DIRMI PERCHÉ COSÌ SORPRESO?"

"Quell'aspetto..."disse Katan.

In quel momento apparve la vera forma dell'angelo,ossia l'uomo con il volto da donna,capelli biondi lunghissimi,sciolti e spettinati,con ciocche che cadevano sul viso,il vestito bianco e la sottile linea d'oro in mezzo alla fronte.

Aveva tre ali bianche.

Iniziò a toccarsi alcune ciocche con la mano sinistra "Quando ho assorbito Lapis Lazuli,ho memorizzato la sua figura,memoria e tutto il resto.

I miei poteri astrali possono creare la materia in un istante...e smaterializzarla….

Erano mille anni che non vedevo la luna nel suo totale splendore…

È stata una lunga,lunga attesa,cherubino Katan."

Rociel si mise una mano destra sulla parte destra del viso "Questa odiosa guerra tra il regno degli inferi,il regno della luce e il Dim.

E la Terra ne mezzo…

Alexiel si è ribellata contro Dio e ha invaso Atziluth con i demoni,ma durante la battaglia finale nella torre di Dio,Alexiel ha usato la sua ultima magia che aveva per sconfiggermi…!

Lei ha sigillato me nel profondo della terra con quella maledizione del cerchio della Terra…e anche lei è caduta con il mio ultimo attacco.

Il mio è stato un lungo,lunghissimo sonno,cherubino Katan."

"Si...Alexiel è stata sigillata in quel cristallo ed è stata sigillata nel corridoio centrale,ma recentemente due demoni l'hanno rubata."disse Katan "

Katan si mise in ginocchio "In questo momento,nella sesta dimensione regna il caos.

Dio ora è nella sua forma astratta e il suo aspetto giace da lungo tempo in un profondo riposo e i demoni hanno accresciuto la loro potenza.

In assenza di Dio,a Bria,il giardino degli angeli, perdura la dittatura degli angeli superiori,in costante lotta per il potere."

Una piuma si staccò dalle ali e volò via.

"Non è giusto che gli angeli,il cui compito è mantenere la pace sulla Terra si uccidano tra loro.

Per questo io e i miei compagni abbiamo infranto la proibizione e abbiamo trasformato l'energia elettrica in energia spirituale per liberarli,modificando la realtà e facendo si che la Luna della sesta dimensione prendesse il posto di quella che c'è sempre stata.

Almeno in questa città.

L'unico a poter salvare l'oltretomba siete voi,l'angelo inorganico Rociel,che insieme all'angelo organico Alexiel ne occupavate la posizione più alta.

Per favore,fate ritorno nell'Azilut, ve ne prego.

Il tempo sta arrivando alla grande croce,formata dalla rotazione dei pianeti,dove i poteri di Dio sono ridotti al minimo e il diavolo diventa attivo…

I miei alleati che hanno deciso di avere come capo Rociel hanno rotto il sigillo che proibisce agli angeli di venire sulla Terra.

Rompere il sigillo che Alexiel ha messo usando l'incantesimo per cui a noi era persino proibito toccare e sacrificare così tanti esseri umani...e salvare te.

Se dovesse saltare fuori,non rimarrò impunito,

Ma...più di questo non voglio sprecare la morte di tutti qui bambini."

"I corpi sono solo involucri per le loro anime,niente di più."disse Rociel "I loro spiriti ora vivono e sono più forti che mai.

Morire,indipendentemente dal modo,è un'esperienza e nulla di più.

E poi chi vede l'aldilà non vuole tornare indietro,chiedilo a quelli che hanno esperienze di pre morte."

"Ti prego,torna al regno della luce."disse Katan.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio "Io non...posso tornare indietro ora.

Quel ragazzo…

Quella faccia…

Quell'impulso…

Quel ragazzo mi ha chiamato Rociel alla prima occhiata.

Lui deve essere quello concepito con l'anima di Alexiel…!"

"Si…io sono d'accordo su Setsuna Mudou..."disse Katan "Ma io non posso credere che loro non abbiano messo nemmeno una guardia per una minaccia come Alexiel e la sua aura è troppo umana per qualcuno che ha la potenza spirituale di un essere del genere."

"Si."disse Rociel ridendo e mettendosi la mano sinistra sul mento "Un umano che sembra così tanto umano...non credi?"

"SE DAVVERO È COSÌ,NON C'È MOTIVO DI UN CONFRONTO!"disse Katan alzandosi "SE VERRAI SIGILLATO ANCORA..."

Rociel alzò la mano destra verso di lui,la mise ad artiglio e da essa uscirono dei filamenti di luce e poi ci fu un lampo che fece cadere a terra l'altro "Tu credi...che cadrò a causa dello stesso trucco di Alexiel per la seconda volta…?

Katan."

"Ho parlato a sproposito,mi dispiace,Rociel."disse Katan.

Rociel si mise in ginocchio davanti all'altro e gli mise le mani ai lati del volto "Mi dispiace tanto.

Ti ha fatto male?"

Rociel lo abbracciò "Sono veramente spiacente…

Ti sono grato per la tua lealtà che mi ha salvato,commettendo peccati,ma...io voglio investigare sul ragazzo ancora un pochino.

Capisci la mia umiliazione di essere stato sigillato nella fredda terra per molti secoli...giusto?"

"S...si..."disse Katan.

"Oh,si Katan..."disse Rociel che lo guardò mettendogli le mani sulle spalle "Dimenticavo di chiederti una cosa.

Sono bellissimo?"

"Si..."disse Katan.

"Come quando regnavo su Atziluth prima che Alexiel mi colpisse con la spada..."disse Rociel.

"Nessuna differenza tra prima e ora."disse Katan e l'altro si alzò "Tutte le cose...tutti i gioielli in questo mondo non possono competere con la bellezza che viene irradiata da Rociel."

Sulla fronte di Rociel apparve una croce rossa e per un istante scomparve la placca d'oro,poi tornò come prima "Ha ha…

Si,tutti lo dicono quando mi vedono…

Tutti mi amano...mi vogliono.

Anche...anche il creatore...non mi ha lasciato dal suo fianco per un'istante…

Ma...Sorella Alexiel…!

Perché tu sola mi hai rifiutato…!

E se...anche dopo essere stata reincarnata,tu non mi amerai e continuerai a rigettarmi..."

Rocieli si immaginò le sue mani piene di sangue e il volto di Setsuna lacerato dai graffi "Quella tua faccia.

I tuoi capelli.

Il tuo corpo.

Il tuo sangue.

La tua anima.

Li farò a brandelli con le mie mani...ripetutamente."

Sempai era al solito bar "In 48 ore il blackout sarà risolto e tutto tornerà come prima…

I mortali sono come formiche lavoratrici."

"Sta zitto,Sempai!"disse un altro che era quello pestato da Setsuna.

Il ragazzo uscì e urtò Rociel che aveva preso la forma di Ruri.

"Scusa tanto."disse il ragazzo.

"Va tutto bene."disse Ruri e i due andarono in un prato e si sedettero.

Lui la strinse tra le braccia.

"Sono sorpreso..."disse lui "Se sei davvero di quella scuola cattolica…conosci una ragazza di nome Mudou?"

"Si,c'è una ragazza chiamata Sara Mudou nella mia classe."disse Ruri.

Lui le toccò le gambe "Sei seria…!"

"Certo."disse Ruri "Vuoi che io la adeschi…?"

"Adescarla…?"disse lui "Intendi dire rapirla…?"

"Si...lui verrà per sua sorella..."disse Ruri.

"Lui…?"disse l'altro "Cosa?!"

Lei lo baciò.

"Io...io ho ingoiato...qualcosa?"disse lui.

"Si..."disse Ruri "Una parte del mio corpo…"

"Che…?"disse lui.

"Si,il mio chip...la mia cellula."disse Ruri "Entra dentro il corpo e le fibre nervose,ne sistema circolatorio e nel flusso sanguigno."

Lui iniziò a sentirsi male.

"Si espande e si riproduce."disse lei "Una cosa violenta.

Un segnale negativo al DNA."

La faccia del ragazzo divenne piena di vene.

"Si aggrappa ai nervi visivi e penetra il cervello e il corpo."disse Ruri "E si fonde..."

Lui divenne un immenso essere dal cui petto uscivano tentacoli,il collo si staccò e si allungò formando i tentacoli e le braccia divennero una serie di tentacoli,la pancia si ruppe e si allungò,mostrando tentacoli di vario tipo.

Lei si sdraiò sul prato "E diventi la mia marionetta personale.

Carino...sembra fatto bene…

Mi aspetto molto.

Ti darò un po' di carne dopo..."

Il giorno dopo Sara usciva da scuola e sorrise all'amica.

"Sara."disse Ruri "Verresti con me ora."

"Ok,dove stiamo andando?"disse Sara.

"Ad una festa."disse Ruri.

Setsuna tornò a casa e trovò a terra la borsetta di Sara,tra dei vetri,con una scritta bianca sopra: "Ti aspetto alla fabbrica abbandonata.

Amore,non farci aspettare."

"SARA!"disse Setsuna.


	8. ANGEL SANCTUARY:CHAPTER 4

ANGEN SANCTUARY  
CHAPTER 4  
ATTACCO DI ANGELO  
Setsuna corse in strada pensando "SARA!  
NON LA COINVOLGERÒ PIÙ…  
DEVO DISTANZIARE ME STESSO DA LEI…!  
IO NON VIGLIO PIÙ CHE PIANGA.  
SARA!"  
Setsuna corse per le strada e Sempai lo vide.  
Stava fumando una sigaretta con accanto una ragazza "Hmm.  
Setsuna?"  
Kurai era sul terrazzo di un piccolo palazzo e pensò"Io non so perché,ma si sta muovendo…  
Se è davvero Alexiel…  
Darà un segno..."  
Sesuna entrò dentro una stanza di una fabbrica abbandonata.  
Sara era legata su una sedia con accanto un ragazzo e un altro seduto a terra e appoggiato ad un cilindro di metallo alla sua sinistra,c'era un altro ragazzo seduto su un tavolo e un altro,con una mazze, sopra un rettangolo di cemento.  
Alle loro spalle vi era una lunga scala di ferro.  
Sara aveva i capelli sciolti.  
"Allora sei venuto."disse quello accanto a Sara.  
"Lasciate Sara."disse Setsuna.  
"SETSUNA,NON PREOCCUPARTI PER ME...PENSA A RURI!"urlò Sara "LEI ERA CON ME!"  
Ruri arrivò con un lungo abito nero e scarpe nere "Che cara...ma non preoccuparti.  
Sono qui..."  
Lei abbracciò uno dei ragazzi.  
Gli atri due erano sconvolti.  
"Ti dirò qualcosa di nuovo Sara…"disse Ruri "Ruri ti odia…  
Più di tutti in questo mondo."  
Ruri si avvicinò e le mise le dita sulla mascella "Tu ti sei sempre presa cura di lei...ma non era perché ti importava.  
...io so che ti piace poter dire che hai salvato la povera amica indifesa.  
Tu vuoi solo che la gente intorno a te pensi che sei una brava ragazza.  
Calpestando la miseria e il sentimento di inferiorità delle altre persone.  
Io mi sono sentita male ogni volta che ho guardato la tua faccia ipocrita!"  
Sara aveva la testa piegata e piangeva "Io...io non ho mai…!  
Pensato questo…Ruri!"  
Kurai era al piano superiore e guardava in basso pensando "Cosa…!  
È un mostro…!"  
Kurai riusciva a vedere le ali piumate di Ruri e pensava "Quello è un angelo!  
Di classe incomparabilmente alta…  
Ma...il freddo spirituale che emana mi da i brividi alla spina dorsale…  
L'impulso,la forza attraverso tutto il corpo…!  
È di certo luce santa.  
Perché sono così spaventato!?"  
"Sara…!"disse Setsuna "Tutto ciò che sta dicendo è una menzogna."  
"Cosa…?"disse lei lacrimando.  
"Non so come spiegartelo..."disse Setsuna "Ma quella non è la vera Ruri!"  
"SETSUNA!"urlò Sara "DIETRO DI TE..."  
Setsuna evitò un colpo alla testa da parte di uno dei ragazzi che aveva una mazza,gli andò alle spalle e gli mise il braccio intorno al collo,dopo avergli dato un calcio alla schiena.  
Gli prese un coltello dalla tasca e lo puntò alla gola dell'uomo "TU!  
LASCIA ANDARE SARA!  
NON STO SCHERZANDO!  
NON SONO PROPRIO DI BUON UMORE OGGI!  
FATELO IN FRETTA!"  
Il ragazzo in ostaggio rise "Pensi davvero di avere sotto controllo la situazione…?  
Alexiel…?"  
Il corpo del ragazzo iniziò a mutare,il suo collo si allungò,la testa anche e divenne simile a quella di un insetto,con due punte lunghe ai lati e due al centro corte.  
Dalle punte partivano filamenti che si univano a quelli sul corpo,la statura divenne alta e magra,con tentacoli che uscivano da ogni parte.  
"UN GOLEM!"disse Kurai che stava per saltare "SARA UCCISO."  
"ASPETTA,KURAI!"urlò Arachne che lo afferrò.  
"COSA!"disse Kurai "TI MORDERÒ SE SARÀ UNA COSA STUPIDA!"  
"Non arrabbiarti."disse Arachne "Se lui è veramente Alexiel allora è la nostra grande occasione per farla svegliare.  
Aspettiamo un momento!  
Sarà chiaro se si tratta di un semplice essere umano."  
"LASCIAMI!"disse Setsuna mentre la creatura lo afferrò "CHE SCHIFO-!"  
Setsuna lo pugnalò con il coltello senza successo "MERDA.  
Mi state prendendo in giro…!"  
La creatura afferrò il suo avambraccio con la mano sinistra e la mano di Setsuna con la destra.  
Ruri era appoggiata ad una colonna a braccia incrociate.  
I fili della creatura si attorcigliarono nel braccio ed entrarono nella pelle,poi la creatura gli staccò il braccio.  
Gli altri fuggirono,ma dei tentacoli li trafissero tutti e Sara perse i sensi.  
Setsuna fu trafitto al petto e alla pancia dai tentacoli e cadde a terra  
In quel momento Ruri formò una sfera di energia trasparente intorno a se e da essa partivano scariche elettriche azzurre.  
La ragazza si trasformò in Rociel e l'aura svanì "Siamo proprio ridotti male.  
Ti ricordi di me?  
Il mio nome è Rociel,l'angelo che una volta brillava più di tutti nell'oltretomba.  
Il più amato dal Signore,sovrastavo tutti nella mia superiorità...finché non fui sigillato nella Terra!"  
Un filo si legò intorno al collo di Setsuna e lo mise in ginocchio.  
Setsuna perdeva sangue dalla Testa.  
"...che succede?"disse Rociel "Perché non provi a risvegliarti?  
Che cosa ti lega a questa miserabile vita?"  
Il filo lo sollevò ancora.  
"Non dirmi che ti sei dimenticata di me."disse Rociel "Sono solo i tuoi sensi di colpa che inconsciamente ti spingono ad ignorare la realtà.  
Non sopporti il peso di aver cercato di uccidere me,tuo fratello gemello,Alexiel.  
Nonostante le pietose condizioni ti ostini a non risvegliare il tuo vero io."  
Rociel strinse le sue mani intorno al collo di Setrsuna "Che cosa ti lega a questo mondo?"  
"Sara…!"disse Setrsuna debolmente "Fuggi via…!"  
Rociel fece cadere Setsuna "Capisco.  
È il tuo amore per questa donna a far si che tu rimanga Setsuna Mudou."  
Rociel si avvicinò a Sara ed illuminò la sua mano destra di luce,materializzando un lungo coltello di luce bianca "Bene,in tal caso sarà sufficiente eliminarla."  
Rociel le prese il viso e ci avvicinò la lama "Manterrò la promessa fatta a Lapis Lazuli…  
Sbuccerò il suo viso come una mela.  
La sfigurerò orribilmente."  
"Fermo..."pensò Sersuna "Non toccarla…  
Fermo..."  
"Così non sarai in grado di guardarla..."disse Rociel "La ucciderò lentamente."  
"FERMATI,ROCIEL!"urlò Setsuna.  
In quel momento nella stanza apparve una fortissima luce gialla e il golem si sciolse.  
Rociel guardò la luce spaventato e vide un angelo con sei ali.  
Aveva un viso femminile,lunghi capelli biondi lisci che arrivavano fino ai piedi,con la riga in mezzo,occhi azzurri,una placca d'oro che copriva tutta la fronte ed era piena di linee curve.  
Aveva un lunghissimo vestito lungo e largo che arrivava oltre i piedi.  
Aveva due ali piumate al centro della schiena,altre due più lunghe che partivano dalle scapole e altre due più corte che partivano dalla vita.  
Da lui partiva una forte luce gialla che formava come un sole trasparente.  
"Ma che cos'è?"disse Kurai e sia lui che l'altra si coprirono la faccia "Chi...chi è?"  
"Questo potere non appartiene ne alle tenebre,ne alla luce."disse Arachne.  
"Il sacro eremita Adam Kadaon!"disse Rociel e vide che la sua mano perdeva la luce e che l'arma svaniva "Sta annullando tutti i miei poteri!"  
Rociel si riparò con l'avambraccio sinistro dalla luce "Questa sarebbe la leggendaria magia cosmica?  
Questo è un sogno.  
Capelli come onde,simili a grano d'oro.  
Un sorriso di madre santa,pieno di tristezza.  
Uno spirito di una bellezza strabiliante che non si può dire se è uomo o donna.  
VATTENE VIA SUBITO…!  
Io so che non seri reale.  
Perché proprio adesso appari di fronte a me…!"  
Davanti all'essere c'era una linea di energia verde orizzontale.  
Dal suolo uscì un raggio bianco,che poi si espanse ed aprì un portale dove c'era un infinito rosso e sotto vi era Katan.  
"SOMMO ROCIEL."disse Katan "DA QUESTA PARTE."  
Dei tentacoli di energia azzurra avvinghiarono Rociel.  
"Non intrometterti,Katan!"disse Rociel che fu preso e portato nel buco che si richiuse.  
Rociel abbracciò Katan ed i sue si trovarono a vagare per un infinito rosso,dove vi erano pezzi di roccia sospesi a mezz'aria e nuvole.  
"Rociel…!"disse Katan "Cosa era…  
Quel potere non era ne buio ne luce."  
"...Adam Kadmon…!"disse Rociel.  
"IMPOSSIBILE!"disse Katan.  
"Quando il Signore aveva appena partorito questo universo e la terra era nel Caos...la magia esisteva come ne bianca ne nera."disse Rociel "Spettri della luce e spettri neri,che erano la stessa cosa,furono separati per vivere nelle rispettiva dimensioni e così anche la magia è stata divisa e si è evoluta durante un lungo periodo ed è diventata bianca o nera.  
È detto che lui possiede la magia perduta da tempo,la magia antica dell'Universo,il leggendario Adam Kadamon..."  
"MI STAI DICENDO CHE QUEL RAGAZZO PUÒ EVOCARE QUEL POTERE!?"disse Katan"ROCIEL SE QUESTO È VERO,È PERICOLOSO INCONTRARE QUEL RAGAZZO!"  
"Zitto…!"disse Rociel.  
"Ma…!"disse Katan,ma l'altro gli mise una mano sulla bocca.  
"Ti sto dicendo di darti una calmata…!"disse Rociel che poi gli mise una mano sulla gola e si avvicinò con il viso "Io non tollererò nessuna obbiezione a questo,Katan.  
Setsuna Mudou…!  
Io rivelerò la sua vera identità…!"  
"Rociel..."disse Katan.  
Adam Kadamon sollevò Setsuna a mezz'aria mediante la luce e il suo braccio venne riattaccato.  
I suoi tessuti si unirono da soli e la ferita scomparve.  
Setsuna pensò "Ah...come un dolce Sole in primavera…  
Una luce nostalgica…!  
La ferita è...guarita…!  
Nulla fa più male.  
È come...fluttuare in un liquido amniotico nel grembo materno…!"  
Adan Kadamon si voltò verso la luce.  
"Cosa?"pensò Setsuna "Dove stai...andando?  
Finalmente ti ho incontrato…  
Aspetta,non andare.  
Per lungo...lungo tempo ho desiderato di incontrarti...e finalmente ti trovo…  
Per favore,non andare…!"  
Setsuna allungò la mano,ma l'angelo svanì nella sua luce.  
Setsuna fu posato a terra e si svegliò lacrimando "Oh..."  
Setsuna si mise le mani sugli occhi "Una... lacrima…?  
"Guarda Setsuna,gli altri hanno tutte le membra attaccate..."disse Kurai con l'altra "Quel mostro è scomparso.  
Sono tornati in vita…!"  
Setsuna vide i ragazzi svenuti a terra.  
"Tu…!"disse Kurai "Quella era la prima volta che vedevo quella luce…ma ora tu sai che non sei un comune essere umano.  
Tu sei la reincarnazione dell'angelo Alexiel…!"  
"Smettetela..."disse Setsuna che pensò "Sara…!"  
Setsuna iniziò a slegare la ragazza svenuta "Quell'angelo dentro la luce...e Alexiel,io non sono nulla di questo.  
Quel passato non ha nulla a che fare con me ora."  
Setsuna caricò Sara in spalla "Ora,ho cose importanti da fare…!  
Tornate nel vostro paese,magari li ci sarà qualcosa di importante ad attendere anche voi."  
Kurai iniziò a piangere "Il mio paese non esiste più.  
È stato distrutto da voi mortali e dagli angeli.  
...io sono la migliore spada della famiglia degli inferi nella Gehenna,anche se avevo qualche problema con il mio perverso cugino Arachne."  
"CHI HAI CHIAMATO PERVERTITO!"urlò lei.  
"Mio padre mi ha esiliato dato che non era in grado di incolparmi,dato che sono il terzo miglior bugiardo degli inferi."disse Kurai "La Gehenna è un luogo poco piacevole.  
L'atmosfera spirituale avvelenata.  
La terra infetta.  
La malattia diffusa,senza però la possibilità di morte.  
Carestie che causano sofferenza,ma non morte per continuare a soffrire.  
Il regno spirituale di Gehena e il regno materiale Terra sono legati come la luce e l'ombra.  
Quando gli umani gli umani impoverirono la Terra,il confine si fece debole e gli angeli ne approfittarono per distruggere i nostri corpi astrali e bloccare le nostre anime dentro tali corpi,come in un sonno senza fine.  
Cercarono di porre fine alla lotta contro i demoni e ignorarono il trattato di pace.  
Ci attaccarono e l'operazione ebbe successo.  
Quando sono tornato nell'oltretomba ho trovato un macello,fin dove occhio poteva vedere.  
FLASHBACK  
In una dimensione viola,c'era una terra arida con roccia scura e molte montagne deformate e orribili.  
A terra vi erano centinaia di corpi di demoni,con le ali nere e del fumo nero che usciva dai loro corpi.  
Gli angeli trafissero uno.  
Erano sospesi a mezz'aria,avevano vestiti bianchi,larghi e lunghi,capelli biondi corti e due ali bianche.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
"Una illimitata landa di corpi astrali colpiti e addormentati..."disse Kurai "SI…!  
GLI ANGELI AVEVANO APERTO IL PALAZZO REALE IN DUE E AVEVANO TENTATO DI SPEZZARE GEHENNA UNA VOLTA PER TUTTE E ALLA FINE DELLA LUNGA BATTAGLI CI HANNO MASSACRATI!  
HANNO ROTTO LA TREGUA,COLPITO TUTTI E DEVASTATO LA ZONA…!  
QUESTO È... CIÒ CHE GLI ANGELI FANNO!  
IO SONO STATO TROVATO DA ALEXIEL E SONO STATO PORTATO IN UNA CAVERNA DOVE ERANO QUELLI ANCORA SVEGLI.  
TRA I SUPERSTITI C'ERA ARCHNE…!  
MIO PADRE MI AVEVA DATO LA PIETRA DEL DRAGO PRIMA CHE FOSSI ESILIATO.  
QUELLA MI PERMETTEVA DI CONTROLLARE LA DISCENDENZA DEI DUE DRAGHI CHE DIO AVEVA MANDATO UNA VOLTA A DISTRUGGERE LA TERRA,COME DETTO NELLA BIBBIA KOLBRIN E LI HO USATI PER FUGGIRE!  
LEI MI AVEVA TROVATO SU UNA MONTAGNA DI CORPI.  
ERO SOLO E GLI ANGELI MI AVEVANO TROVATO,MA LEI,ANZI TU,MI HAI SALVATO E DICESTI CHE AVREI DOVUTO DIVENTARE FORTE E MI HAI INSEGNATO COME COMBATTERE.  
AVEVI DETTO "ANDIAMO A CREARE UN'UTOPIA DOVE NON CI SAREBBE STATO NE DIO NE IL DIAVOLO..."  
ECCO QUELLO CHE HAI DETTO.  
ERI PIÙ BELLO DI CHIUNQUE ALTRO…  
RIEMPITO CON DIGNITÀ E FORZA…  
COSÌ...HO CREDUTO E CREDUTO...E HO AFFRONTATO TANTE COSE PER VENIRE QUI.  
MA SE HAI INTENZIONE DI ABBANDONARCI ALLORA AVRESTI DOVUTO LASCIARMI IN QUEL LAGO DI MORTE!"  
Kurai afferrò la camicia di Setsuna "MI HAI DATO UNA LUCE DI SPERANZA…  
MA SPACCARLA IN QUESTO MODO È CRUDELE!  
È SENZA CUORE,ALEXIEL!"  
Sempai era nell'ombra e li guardava.


	9. DEVIL LADY:CHAPTER 2

DEVIL LADY

EPISODIO 2

SANGUE

La forma gigante di June ruggiva nell'acqua.

La mattina seguente era a casa sua,sul letto,tornata umana.

Un vaso bianco con dei fiori rossi era vicino ad una finestra con tende bianche.

Lei indossava una camicia bianca che arrivava all'inizio delle gambe e aveva i capelli sciolti che arrivavano fino alla vita.

June aprì gli occhi,sollevo l'avambraccio sinistro e lo guardò,poi si mise seduta e fissò la stanza in silenzio.

Poco dopo si stava lavando le mani,poi guardò la sua faccia allo specchio "Un sogno.

Un sogno sgradevole."

June chiuse l'acqua del lavandino e guardo la vasca da bagno,spostò la tenda viola e vide i vestiti del giorno prima a brandelli e pieni di sangue.

June emise un piccolo urlo e si ricordò tutto quello che era successo,poi fuggì.

Corse in salotto,dove fece cadere un bicchiere dal tavolo,rompendolo,e rovesciandone un altro poi si mise in ginocchio e pianse.

Tolse per un momento le mani dagli occhi e si ricordò la forma immensa che aveva preso,poi pianse ancora.

Una lacrima cadde su un pezzo di vetro appuntito e lei aprì l'occhio sinistro,poi prese il pezzo di vetro con la mano destra e lo guardò,poi lo avvicinò lentamente alla bocca aprendola.

In quel momento squillò il telefono e partì la segreteria telefonica "Sono June Fudo.

In questo momento non sono in casa,vi prego di chiamarmi sul cellulare solo per comunicazioni urgenti.

Potete comunque lasciare un messaggio in segreteria.

Grazie."

"Buon giorno,è confermato l'appuntamento delle 3 per lo spot pubblicitario."disse una voce "Ti ho già fatto avere la mappa del luogo delle riprese per fax,vero?

Mi raccomando."

Il messaggio cessò.

June rimase per un po' con il pezzo di vetro in bocca,poi lo gettò a terra e si rimise a piangere.

In una zona dove non c'erano palazzi ma solo terreno,c'era una truppe cinematografica,con cartelli, videocamere e gru.

C'erano anche varie macchine e autobus.

"Per la definizione dello sfondo utilizzeremo la computer grapics."disse un uomo in giacca e cravatta nera "L'idea è di esprimere decadenza con l'alta tecnologia."

Davanti a lui c'era l'uomo con gli occhiali,i capelli neri corti,con la riga in mezzo,gli occhiali e una giacca e una cravatta grigi "Mi dispiace."

"Fammi capire,non le avevi dato una conferma?"disse il primo.

"Certo."disse quello con gli occhiali "L'ho sentita per telefono."

"Se lei non viene,dovrai rimediarne subito un'altra."disse il primo.

"Ti chiedo scusa per il ritardo."disse June con tono gentile,poi abbassò leggermente la testa quando la guardarono.

Indossava una giacca grigia,che arrivava fino all'inizio delle gambe,abbottonata e chiusa anche da una cinta grigia,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere e una borsa nera a sinistra.

I capelli non cadevano sulle spalle,ma sulla schiena.

"Beh,poco male,l'importante è che sia arrivata."disse il primo "EHI TAKASE!

Tom!

È arrivata la modella,accompagnala subito al trucco."

Tom aveva capelli castani,occhiali,una giacca bianca sulla schiena,una camicia blu e pantaloni blu,con scarpe marroni.

"AH!"disse Tom che corse "Certo!"

"Adesso arriva l'assistente,preparati velocemente e resta a disposizione mi raccomando."disse l'uomo che andò via "Dobbiamo recuperare il tempo che abbiamo perso a causa tua."

"Mi dispiace tanto."disse June.

"Prego,signorina venga con me."disse Tom.

June seguì l'uomo e arrivò davanti ad un autobus.

"Si cambi qui dentro per favore."disse Tom "Ma lei fa la modella,vero?

Io sono un suo ammiratore,sa?

Signorina Fudo,lei...le chiedo scusa ora sta lavorando.

Le vado a chiamare il truccatore."  
Tom andò via.

June entrò ne bus.

Più tardi le luci intorno al set si accesero e una torcia diede fuoco ad una buca,dove vi era una macchina conficcata dentro.

June era stata vestita con un abito bianco lungo,che lasciava scoperta la base del collo,l'inizio del petto,le braccia e le spalle,mentre intorno al collo era legato un piccolo mantello bianco che arrivava alla vita.

Dietro di lei c'erano altre tre con lo stesso abito,due a sinistra e una a destra.

"Motore."disse l'uomo con la videocamera "Azione."

Un vento iniziò a soffiare da destra.

"Bello."disse uno dei tre al tavolino "Si,mi piace."

June alzò lo sguardo.

"Le ho detto con non voglio che guardi in macchina."disse quello in giacca e cravatta.

"Shh..."disse quello con le cuffie al tavolo "Mi piacciono i suoi occhi.

Va in primo piano su quella ragazza.

Voglio un dettaglio dei suoi occhi."

"Stop,pausa per il cambio della scenografia."disse il regista.

Ormai il sole era tramontato e il cast era vicino agli autobus.

"Eh,sono stanca morta."disse una ragazza castana con i capelli legati,vicino ad una mora e le due salirono su un autobus "Dai andiamo a mangiare."

June si mise sul fianco di uno degli autobus e guardò un grattacielo.

"Ehm...mi scusi,signorina Fudo."disse Tom con un contenitore e una bevanda in mano"Mi scusi se la disturbo,ma se non sbaglio lei non ha ancora mangiato."

L'uomo si avvicinò "Come immaginavo lei è diversa da prima,durante le riprese sembrava un'altra persona."

"Difatti è proprio così."disse lei "Davanti alla lente dell'obbiettivo o dei flash mi trasformo in un'altra persona."

"Già."disse Tom "È la dote dei veri professionisti."

Lei lo afferrò per le spalle sorridendo e lui si fece sfuggire di mano la scatola e la lattina.

"Ecco io."disse lui e lei sorrise e lo baciò.

"Non comporta fidanzamento."disse lei.

"Ok."disse lui che si allontanò e lei sorrise,poi si appoggiò al mezzo,poi iniziò a lacrimare e non si accorse che l'uomo con i capelli neri e gli occhiali la guardava.

Poco dopo c'era un ingorgo su un ponte che conduceva alla città.

"Il regista avrebbe voluto fare altre riprese."disse quello con gli occhiali in macchina.

"Mi dispiace."disse June.

"Ho trovato una scusa,gli ho detto che non stai bene."disse lui "Ma è vero?"

June lo guardo "Come?"

"Se tu fossi davvero malata,non mi impegnerei a procurarti un lavoro."disse lui.

Lei guardò dal finestrino in modo malinconico "E infatti non lo sono,sto bene."

"Mah,sarà un periodo un po' così,giusto?"disse l'uomo "Pensavo che fossi molto adatta per lavorare nel campo della moda,ma mi sbagliavo.

Dipende da te.

Se vuoi non prenderò mai più impegni che ti espongano così tanto."

"Per me va bene se le cose restano così."disse June "Voglio che le cose restino così."

Lui la lasciò sotto il suo palazzo e poi andò via.

Lei restò a guardare la macchina che si allontanava sulla strada buia e poi salì gli scalini verso il portone.

"Ehi,June."disse la voce di Sara e June si voltò e vide l'amica sbucare da dietro un cespuglio e sorridere.

Indossava la divisa scolastica e aveva una borsetta nera.

"Sei tu,Sara."disse June.

Le due andarono in centro,in un ristorante,e ordinarono spaghetti con le cozze,che furono serviti in un piatto allungato e poi ognuna prese una parte.

"I miei non possono avermi lasciato fuori di casa solo perché ho fatto tardi."disse Sara che mangiava,mentre June aveva già finito.

"Non dimenticare che sei ancora una studentessa del liceo,Sara."disse June "Non sai quanto vorrei poter vivere da sola in un appartamento,proprio come te,June.

Per me sarebbe una gran comodità."

"Non è detto,credimi."disse June.

"Sai,a me sembra che questo ristorante sia parecchio scaduto."disse Sara.

"Sarà meglio che torni a casa,stasera."disse June "E mi raccomando,devi chiedere scusa a tuo padre.

Se ti fa piacere ti posso accompagnare io."

"Ehi June,tu non sei mia sorella."disse la ragazza e June rimase sorpresa,ma poi Sara rise"Lo sai che mi sarebbe piaciuto avere una sorella maggiore?

Ah,ho la pancia piena.

Che cosa posso dire per scusarmi con i miei?

Oh...ho bisogno di andare al bagno,aspettami qui per favore."

Sara andò e June sorrise,ma poi qualcuno mise le foto di June trasformata sul tavolo.

Lei si incupì subito e poi vide Laura.

La donna bionda indossava una giacca blu,una maglietta rossa,dei pantaloni blu e degli stivali neri.

Aveva dei ciuffi che formavano una punta di capelli in mezzo agli occhi che arrivava all'inizio del naso,e c'erano diverse ciocche all'altezza degli zigomi della bocca e del mento,prima della lunga chioma bionda.

"Sei straordinariamente fotogenica,non trovi anche tu?"disse Laura.

"Laura."disse June con tono serio,ma calmo "Che cosa fai tu qui?"

"Te l'ho detto."disse lei "Tu adesso sei diventata mio strumento."

"Ma io non sono come dici."disse June seria.

"June."disse Sara tornado "Ecco,sono pronta.

Questa ragazza è una modella della tua agenzia?"

June rimase cupa in silenzio e con lo sguardo dritto davanti a se.

"No,veramente,io non faccio la modella."disse Laura con tono freddo e calmo "Io mi limito solo,come posso dire...osservare le sue fotografie."

"Io mi chiamo Sara,dell' Office Fime."disse Sara "Molto lieta di conoscerla,signorina."

"Grazie."disse Laura che sorrise.

"Ah,ma queste sono le fotografie di June!"disse Sara indicando le foto "Vediamo.

Vediamo."

"Sara provò ad afferrarle,ma June diede un colpo ,con il dorso della mano sinistra, alla mano dell'amica e fece cadere il piatto di legno allungato dove era la pasta rimasta.

"Ah,ma June..."disse Sara sorpresa.

June abbassò lo sguardo "Ti chiedo scusa.

Sara perdonami...ma ora tu devi andare a casa."

"Cosa?"disse lei sorpresa,ma soprattutto preoccupata "Devo andare a casa?

Ma mi hai detto che mi avresti accompagnata."

June iniziò a piangere e strinse le foto con la mano.

Gli occhi verdi di Sara erano spaventati e confusi,mentre quelli azzurri di Laura freddi come il ghiaccio.

"Va bene,vado."disse lei che prese la borsa ed uscì.

"Su,alzati adesso."disse la donna "Conosco un modo per farti stare bene."

June la guardò con rabbia.

Le due salirono a bordo dell'auro rossa.

"Riscontrata reazione D.B.P."disse Laura con un microfono "Si certo.

Si capisco.

Siamo arrivate adesso sul posto."

La macchina arrivò in un vicolo dove c'erano uomini in giacca e cravatta.

"Si può sapere chi siete voi?"disse June.

"Siamo delle Human Allience,che significa esattamente Alleanza Umana."disse Laura.

"Cosa?"disse June "Alleanza Umana."

"Trovi che in questo nome ci sia dell'ironia?"disse Laura.

"Esistono molti casi ...come questo?"disse June.

"È un fenomeno di mutazione dell'essere umano conosciuto come supernatural devil beast progress."disse Laura e June spalancò gli occhi "Tra breve tu stessa potrai sperimentarlo sul tuo stesso corpo."

La macchina si fermò,le due scesero e camminarono.

Laura era davanti,June dietro.

Un uomo ubriaco,in giacca e cravatta,uscì da un locale ridendo "Ehi,bellezza aspetta!

In che locale lavori?

La vuoi un po' di compagnia."

Laura si voltò di scatto e gli diede un calcio mandandolo a terra,su una scatola svenuto.

June era piuttosto scossa "Per quale ragione lo hai colpito così duramente?"

"Sicuramente non è per garantire la sicurezza di individui come questo che stiamo conducendo la nostra battaglia."disse Laura con tono freddo e riprese a camminare"Andiamo."

Arrivarono davanti ad un locale con un'insegna quadrata con si scritto "DAGON"che aveva un'entrata obliqua.

"Hai forse paura?"disse Laura con un'aria sorridente ma fredda "È ridicolo che proprio tu possa averne,dal momento che sei una dei Devil Man.

O forse dovrei dire Devil Lady."

"Che cosa significa?"disse June "Che cos'è un Devil Man?"

"È un essere allo stadio evolutivo incompleto pur avendo i geni D.B.P,imbevuto di energia spirituale di un'altra dimensione."disse Laura.

"Occorrono dei geni particolari?"disse lei.

"No,semplicemente il campo dell'anima fa mutare e struttura il D.N.A."disse Laura"Sappi che il D.N.A. non è la causa del corpo,ma un effetto del campo dell'anima,prodotto dal cuore,che non è altro che un secondo cervello.

Se un corpo non ha determinate caratteristiche e viene imbevuto da una tale energia,esplode sul posto.

Quelli come te sono i cosiddetti neotini."

"Non capisco quello che stai dicendo."disse June.

"Non mi aspetto che tu capisca."disse Laura "Proprio per questo ho voluto te.

Sei come un cane addestrato a dare la caccia a quelli che cercano di tramutarsi in bestie,per eliminarli.

E io sono il cacciatore."

"Io non farò mai niente del genere."disse June.

Laura scese le scale e June la seguì.

Le due ascesero una scala,arrivarono in un corridoio di cemento,illuminato da una fioca luce e si fermarono davanti ad una porta fatta da tegole verticali.

"Allora,non lo senti?"disse Laura "Se non sbaglio,quest'odore dovrebbe esserti assai gradito."

"Sangue."disse June e le due entrarono.

La stanza era buia ed immensa,con mote poltrone e un bar.

Le due camminarono,dopo che la porta fu chiusa.

Laura si fermò "Hai per caso un fazzoletto con te?"

June guardò nella borsa e le diede il fazzoletto,poi Laura prese una bottiglia di alcolici,mise il fazzoletto in parte dentro,prese un accendino,diede fuoco al fazzoletto e poi gettò a terra la bottiglia dando fuoco al locale.

"Che stai facendo?"disse June.

"Questo posto era comunque destinato ad essere dato alle fiamme."disse Laura "Voglio approfittarne per mostrarti cosa c'è sul pavimento."

June vide decine di cadaveri fatti a pezzi ovunque e tavoli rotti.

"NOOO!"urlò June.

"Non te ne andare."disse Laura.

"Non voglio più rimanere in questo posto."disse June "Non ci ho proprio niente a che fare."

"Sei proprio convinta di quello che hai appena detto?"disse Laura.

June spalancò gli occhi e poi le due sentirono strani suoni e versi e guardarono a sinistra.

Da dietro un divano spunto una corazza marrone a cupola con al centro una spina dorsale a placche curve.

Laura si mise il microfono "Esemplare di bestia individuato.

Iniziamo l'abbattimento.

Prego fornirci massima assistenza.

Avete già provveduto ad isolare l'intera zona?

Bene,ricevuto."

Degli elicotteri volarono intorno alla zona.

"E...e quello...che cos'è?"disse June terrorizzata.

"È la tua preda,June Fudo."disse Laura che prese la pistola "Un insetto che striscia per terra.

La peggiore mutazione possibile."

L'essere si alzò a due zampe.

Aveva la testa umanoide,con dei bozzi sul retro,ai lati,il corpo corazzato e marrone,aveva una macchia rossa,a forma di cuore rovesciato sulla fronte,occhi gialli,senza pupilla,guance grigie,con delle linee rosse verticali,che da sotto gli occhi andavano in basso e poi in orizzontale verso il centro,la parte del naso rossa,fusa con una protuberanza ossea,fatta da tre placche appuntite che andavano verso il basso e superavano il mento.

C'erano anche due punte che uscivano dagli zigomi.

Il collo era allungato in avanti,allargato,con una serie di bozzi lungo tutta la metà,dalla testa in giù,la parte davanti del collo era rossa,con delle placche orizzontali.

Le braccia erano due immense zampe marroni,con delle chele,poi vi erano altre sei zampe appuntite e corazzate.

Dalla schiena partiva un'immensa placca con delle punte dirette in basso e delle protuberanze parallele,dirette verso l'alto ,con degli occhi al centro,su delle piccole punte e poi altre punte sulla parte superiore.

Laura sparò diversi colpi e poi si spostò,cadendo a terra,mentre l'essere afferrò June con le protuberanze dirette verso l'alto e le bucò le spalle,facendola urlare.

"Ma che cosa stai facendo?"disse Laura "Quella è la tua preda,reagisci!"

L'occhio del mostro,sulla placca sulla schiena,guardo Laura e poi June,poi strinse la presa facendola urlare.

"Non devi subire il suo attacco!"disse Laura"Tu sei in grado di fare tutto quello che vuoi!

Perché ti opponi a te stessa?"

"IO...IO NON VOGLIO!"disse June,l'essere strinse e le urlò.

"Avanti mostra la tua vera natura,June Fudo!"disse lei.

Gli occhi marroni di June si illuminarono di energia gialla.

Degli uomini in tuta corazzata nera e con fucili automatici erano davanti alla costruzione.

Una parete esplose e sollevò un polverone.

L'essere era stato scagliato fuori e dal fumo uscì Devil Lady che aveva l'occhio sinistro che emanava luce gialla,poi si spense e lei sorrise.

L'essere andò contro di lei e si piegò in avanti per afferrarla ancora,ma lei gli prese le punte con entrambe le mani.

"Sono usciti da questa parte."disse una voce al microfono.

"Rimanete in attesa."disse Laura "Non intervenite.

Non faremo altro che assistere al combattimento di quel demonio.

June strappò via i pezzi di corazza dell'essere che cadde a terra.

"Non avremmo potuto trovarne uno meno idoneo a lottare con June."disse Laura.

L'essere si staccò dal corpo principale formando un corpo serpentiforme con zampe appuntite e ali.

L'essere si avvinghio intorno a June e gli bucò il ventre con le zampe,facendola urlare.

"L'istinto di sopravvivenza le farà raggiungere un maggior grado di evoluzione."disse Laura.

Devil Lady urlò e le punte sui suoi gomiti si illuminarono di energia azzurra e l'essere fu tagliato in vari pezzi e le zampe si staccarono dal ventre di June,poi le lame di energia sparirono.

"Perché ...uccidi i tuoi compagni che si evolvono?"disse l'essere "Tu dovrai morire molte volte.

Le creature più evolute ti uccideranno."

Gli occhi di June tornarono normali.

Il locale bruciò e i cadaveri furono carbonizzati.

Laura coprì June con una coperta che arrivava fino a terra e gli uomini impacchettarono i resti dell'essere.

June era triste e si mise le mani sugli occhi piangendo,poi urlò "NOOOO!"

Un elicottero passò sulla città di notte.


	10. DEVIL LADY:CHAPTER 3

DEVIL LADY

EPISODIO 3

SANGUE

Tre modelle erano in strada e parlavano.

Una delle tre era Sara.

"Forza guardate verso l'obbiettivo."disse l'uomo con la macchina fotografica,loro ubbidirono e lui scattò le foto "Tu che stai in mezzo,mostrami meglio la linea dei pantaloni."

Loro cambiarono posizione.

"Brava,così."disse lui che scattò altre foto.

"Sapete che l'altro giorno quel fotografo ci stava provando con una modella di un'altra agenzia?"disse la prima delle tre.

"Non mi dire."disse l'altra "Ma non si è mai guardato allo specchio?"

"Infatti!"disse la prima e le tre rIsero.

"Bene,devo cambiare la pellicola."disse l'uomo "Facciamo una breve pausa."

"Ok."dissero le tre.

Sara guardò l'altro lato della strada e vide June che era vestita con una giacca nera,e un vestito grigio che arrivava al ginocchio.

"Ehi,ma quella è June."disse Sara salutandola e sorridendole.

June abbassò lo sguardo e andò via.

"Oh..."disse lei che rimase sorpresa.

"Quella ragazza non posa per un rivista?"disse una delle altre due "Ha un look sobrio quando non lavora."

"Vedi,una modella di così alto livello,fa una vita super moderata che non lo immagini."disse la prima "A letto non più tardi delle 11,e sveglia alle 7 in punto del mattino."

"Ah,si?"disse l'altra "Io non potrei mai vivere in questo modo."

"Mi sa che la tua carriera di modella finirà molto presto."disse la prima.

"June,perché?"disse Sara con tono triste.

June camminò per la città,poi andò in un locale dove si mise seduta ad un tavolino da sola e si tolse la giacca.

Guardo delle sue foto nella rivista e poi la chiuse.

La sera seguente le camminava in strada,poi si fermò sentendo il telefono che squillava"Pronto?"

"June?"disse Sara "Perché cerchi di evitarmi?"

"Piccola Sara."disse June.

"Ti ho fatto qualcosa o ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?"disse lei.

"No,affatto."disse June "Non è così credimi."

"Finora io ti ho sempre parlato dei miei problemi."disse lei "Credo che anche tu potresti parlarmi dei tuoi."

"Ti chiedo scusa,con tutta me stessa."disse June "Penso che sarebbe meglio se tu mi lasciassi stare."

"Aspetta,che significa?"disse Sara,ma June attaccò il telefono.

"Mi dispiace tanto,scusami,Sara."pensò June che proseguì non accorgendosi che Sara era dietro di lei.

"Stupida."disse Sara che corse via.

"Non stai bene?"disse un uomo e June alzò lo sguardo riprendendosi dai suoi pensieri.

"Ah...ecco io..."disse June.

"Ti ho vista camminare in modo strano e ho pensato che ci fosse qualcosa."disse l'uomo.

"Ah...va tutto bene."disse lei allontanandosi.

"Aspetta..."disse lui e lei si fermò "Se davvero va tutto bene come dici,ti andrebbe di bere qualcosa insieme a me?

Sai non ho niente da fare stasera e..."

Sara era a bordo di un autobus e guardava fuori.

June era al locale con l'uomo.

"Eh..."disse lui mentre il barista dava i bicchieri ad entrambi "Non pensavo che avresti accettato il mio invito.

Allora facciamo un brindisi al nostro primo incontro.

Prima però,ho una certa urgenza."

Lui si alzò "Scusa la mancanza di stile."

"Vuoi placare i tuoi istinti animali con uno incontrato per caso?"disse Laura "Per non creare complicazioni dopo?"

June vide che stava bevendo dal bicchiere dell'uomo e indossava una giacca viola,una maglietta rossa,una gonna viola corta e scarpe con tacchi.

"Oh..."disse June "Per quale motivo sei venuta qui?"

"Come potrei essere un buon allevatore se non sapessi dove sta razzolando il mio cane?"disse lei "Sei religiosa?"

"Beh...si."disse June.

"Sai,la parte che mi ha sempre interessata dell'apocalisse è il momento in cui il falso profeta si spaccia per il vero Dio."disse Laura "Tutti vedono questa luce e pensano che sia il vero Dio,ma si tratta di un impostore."

"Che verrà fermato."disse June.

"Già."disse lei con una leggera smorfia.

"Tu gli hai detto di invitarmi,vero Laura?"disse June.

"Vorrei che presto raggiungessi la consapevolezza della tua natura di bestia."disse Laura.

"Basta!"disse June "Smettila!

Ma perché devo essere proprio io?"

Laura mise sul tavolo una sua foto "Per via del tuo sguardo.

È stata quella tua luce animalesca con cui rispendono i tuoi occhi a rivelare al mondo la tua vera natura.

In effetti la cosa è un po' buffa.

Il modo più sicuro di individuare i possessori di un simile codice genetico è analizzare i campioni del suo D.N.A. distorto dagli ectoplasmi.

Ad ogni modo chi ha nello sguardo una luce come quella che hai tu ha anche molte probabilità di essere il possessore di geni bestia.

Naturalmente per accorgersi di una cosa simile è necessario saperlo."

"Io non sono assolutamente così."disse June e Laura si avvicinò al suo viso.

"Hai forse intenzione di fuggire da me?"disse Laura "Per me potrebbe andare bene anche questo,però la prossima volta che ti sarai trasformata dovrai tenere presente di essere tu l'obbiettivo da eliminare.

E questo perché un'esemplare di devil beast ordinario non ha alcun diritto di esistere tra gli esseri umani."

June abbassò la testa,ma Laura le mise la mano destra sul mento e la voltò verso di se"Devi mettertelo in testa,tu non puoi fare altro che seguire me."

June si allontanò e si alzò,prendendo la borsa,poi andò via.

"Non hai idea di che sta arrivando."pensò Laura che poi ordinò da bere.

Sara era scesa dall'autobus e camminava tra le villette.

Era ormai notte.

Arrivò a casa ed aprì la porta,poi entrò.

"Ciao,sono tornata."disse Sara alla madre in salotto a guardare la tv di spalle.

"Sara,devi fare il bagno subito."disse la donna senza voltarsi "Non vuoi farlo dopo tuo padre,vero?"

"Va bene."disse Sara che salì le scale di legno,andando al piano di sopra andando alla porta a sinistra.

"Ah,sei tornata."disse una voce dalla porta a destra.

"Si,non sono neanche le 9."disse lei che entrò in camera,accese la luce e guardò dalla finestra,poi andò a sedersi sul letto,dopo aver tolto la giacca della divisa scolastica.

Sara si sdraiò e guardò il la parete della stanza vedendo diverse foto di modelle ,tra cui quella di June,poi si voltò a pancia in sotto e si tirò su.

June era in strada e camminò sotto una galleria con luci gialle,poi a metà della galleria vide un bambino all'uscita e si fermò.

Il bambino aveva capelli marroni,una giacca di jeans blu,pantaloni bianchi e scarpe da ginnastica.

Lei andò avanti,ma il bambino apparve davanti a lei.

"Che c'è?"disse June.

"Dimmi per quale motivo infliggi la morte ai tuoi compagni che si evolvono?"disse lui.

"Eh?"disse lei.

"L'evoluzione è l'unica via d'uscita dell'umanità,l'unico modo per superare la sua paralisi,così dice il nostro dio."disse il bambino "Avresti forse il coraggio di negarlo?"

"Ah..."disse June preoccupata "Per favore smettila."

"Non lo capisci."disse il ragazzino che si avvicinò "Allora te lo spiego io.

Tanto per cominciare io potrei uccidere la tua ragazza."

"Ah..."disse June spaventata "La mia ragazza?

Di chi stai parlando?"

"Hmh..."disse lui sorridendo "Sei davvero una donna impudica e lasciva,ma dimmi…

Quella ragazza che frequenti,e so cosa ti passa per la testa,è ancora minorenne?"

June si spaventò.

Lui si chinò a terra e divenne una farfalla che volò via.

June seguì la farfalla fino all'entrata della galleria,poi si fermo e disse"OH...SARA!

Non sarà Sara..."

Sara era davanti allo specchio del bagno con addosso solo reggiseno e mutandine"Dovrei prendere ancora tre centimetri.

Ah,che depressione."

Lei si tolse il reggiseno e il resto degli indumenti ed entrò nella doccia senza accorgersi del telefono che squillava.

"Ti prego Sara,rispondi."disse June.

"Ehi?"disse il padre entrando in camera e stava per prendere il telefono,quando smise di squillare,poi l'uomo guardò alla finestra.

Sara era nella vasca,mentre la madre guardava la tv.

June corse in strada e provò a fermare un taxi,ma senza successo.

Il padre vide una figura vicino alla porta "Il tuo cellulare stava continuando a squillare.

Vedo oggi ci sei stata poco nella vasca da bagno."

Il padre vide che la figura era immensa e si mise paura,mentre l'essere entrava nella stanza.

La madre era di sotto ed aveva vermi che le uscivano da occhi,bocca e orecchie.

"Mi perdoni non potrebbe fare più in fretta?"disse June in un taxi.

"Vede a quest'ora la zona e congestionata dal traffico."disse l'uomo.

"Ma non potrebbe prendere qualche strada secondaria?"disse June.

"Eh,ma non conosco molto bene questa zona."disse l'uomo.

Sara si fece lo sciampo mentre una figura era oltre il vetro della finestra della stanza.

Lei chiuse l'acqua e andò in sala dove era la madre "Io ho finito,il bagno è libero."

"Tenga pure il resto."disse June.

"Grazie."disse l'uomo e lei scese dal taxi correndo.

Sara uscì e trovò il padre in piedi in camera con una strana espressione in faccia.

Guardando il pavimento vide che i piedi del padre non toccavano terra e si mise le mani davanti alla bocca.

Dietro il padre apparvero due occhi rossi,delle corna,dei ciuffi di pelo molto lunghi e un muso allungato.

Lei urlò e il cadavere del padre fu scagliato dalla finestra.

La ragazza corse e scese al piano di sotto urlando "MAMMA!"

Arrivò in salotto e iniziò a scuotere le spalle delle madre "MAMMA!

MAMMA!"

La madre fece cadere la testa all'indietro e la ragazza urlò.

June corse verso la casa "Oh no,June!"  
Lei arrivò davanti alla porta e iniziò a bussare "SARA!

SARA!"

June corse nel giardino e trovò il cadavere del padre,poi si tolse la borsa,lasciandola cadere a terra,poi corse ancora,arrivando davanti alla finestra della sala e vide che le luci erano spente,c'era Sara in un angolo e un ratto di 3 metri che camminava per la stanza.

Il ratto aveva un'enorme dente appuntito sulla punta del muso,non molto largo,ma lungo,era bipede,e sulle schiena aveva un teschio fuso con la carne,delle costole che percorrevano tutto il corpo attaccate alla colonna vertebrale esterna.

Aveva delle braccia scheletriche che uscivano fuori poco sopra quelle anteriori del ratto.

Il topo aveva dei rombi verdi sopra gli occhi,al centro della testa.

"Un'esemplare di devil beast."disse June.

June si trasformò in Devil Lady e sfondò la vetrata correndo.

La ragazza svenne quando la vide,il ratto saltò addosso a June che lo afferrò,ma l'essere conficcò nella spalla di June l'immenso dente appuntito e il teschio sulla schiena rise.

Lei sollevò l'essere e lo prese pugni sul ventre,facendolo sbattere sul soffitto decine di volte,poi lo scagliò contro una parete e fece crollare una parte della casa.

Il topo emerse dalle macerie e lo stesso fece June che ,contraendo i muscoli della schiena, fece saltare fuori il dente appuntito del topo che si era spezzato,poi spiccò un salto e atterrando colpì con entrambe le mani la testa dell'essere per molte volte fino a rompergli il cranio,poi prese il teschio e lo frantumò.

"Stavo aspettando la tua trasformazione."disse una voce femminile disumana proveniente dal tetto della casa.

Voltandosi vide una creatura mostruosa.

Aveva il muso allungato verde,pieno di denti,gli occhi rossi,delle corna che andavano una a destra e una a sinistra,degli spuntoni dietro,il collo verde,delle placche bianche sulle spalle,i bicipiti verdi,gli avambracci neri,le mani con tre dita bianche,con delle unghie verdi,le braccia allungate in modo abnorme fino alle ginocchia,il petto ed il seno era verde,anche se c'erano delle placche bianche sulla parte frontale,la pancia era verde,le zampe bianche da arpia con enormi artigli,immense ali piumate bianche e una coda bianca corazzata.

La parte dorsale delle ali era bianca e corazzata.

"Una donna come te mi fa davvero schifo!"disse l'essere "Tutte le persone morte in questa casa,in realtà sei stata proprio tu ad ucciderle.

Se tu non fossi esistita,loro non avrebbero dovuto morire!

E ORA TOCCA A TE ESPIARE CON LA MORTE!"

L'essere si alzò a mezz'aria e volò contro June tentando di afferrarla con le enormi zampe,ma lei riusciva a tenerle lontane,fino a quando una zampa non le prese la testa e l'essere la porto in aria.

Mentre volavano la creatura conficcò i suoi artigli nel suo viso e June urlò.

"IL DOLORE CHE PROVI È LO STESSO DI QUELLA GENTE E DEI TUOI COMPAGNI CHE SI SONO EVOLUTI!"disse l'essere.

"Bloccate subito tutta la zona."disse Laura che era a bordo di un elicottero militare"Temo che la squadra di esecuzione sia in ritardo."

Il pilota vide l'essere che teneva June e se ne accorse anche Laura.

"Ormai è troppo tardi."disse Laura.

"Ora ti lascerò cadere."disse l'essere "MORIRAI SCHIANTANDOTI AL SUOLO!"

L'essere ruotò su se stesso e lanciò June.

"June!"disse Laura.

Mentre cadeva dalla schiena di June uscirono delle ali nere da pipistrello.

"Che cosa…?"disse l'essere,mentre Devil Lady volava verso di lei "NON È POSSIBILE!

COME PUÒ UNA PERSONA TANTO OSSESSIONATA DAI SENTIMENTI UMANI AVERE UNA SIMILE RISORSA?"

June ruggì e diede una testata al ventre dell'essere,poi gli arrivò sulla schiena e lei iniziò a tirare le ali,dando calci sulla schiena.

Alla fine le ali vennero strappate,l'essere si schiantò su un palo della luce,prese la scossa e poi il palo cadde a terra sollevando un polverone e lasciando senza luce tutto il quartiere.

June vide Sara distesa tra le macerie,i suoi occhi tornarono umani e iniziò a lacrimare"Sara."


	11. DEVIL LADY:CHAPTER 4

DEVIL LADY

EPISODIO 4

EMBRIONE

"Devi essere consapevole."disse Laura,mentre June era a mezz'aria con le mani piene di sangue,poi urlò a squarcia gola,mettendosi le mani in testa.

"Anche il tuo cuore deve diventare forte."disse Laura.

"Stanno avvicinandosi gli elicotteri dei giornalisti."disse il militare al suo fianco.

Lei urlava a squarcia gola,poi tornò umana mentre cadeva verso il basso e si schiantò a terra.

Riaprì gli occhi e vide che era su un lettino bianco,con un camice bianco,una flebo,in una grande stanza bianca,fatta di mattonelle quadrate.

Il pavimento era nero e liscio.

C'era solo una porta dietro di lei.

Indossava una maglietta bianca e pantaloni bianchi.

June vide una videocamera,poi provò a scendere dal letto e cadde in ginocchio,sentendo del dolore alla gamba.

Facendosi forza riuscì ad alzarsi e a camminare zoppicando,ma poi si accorse che la porta era chiusa a chiave,poi iniziò a colpire la porta "APRITE!

APRITE QUESTA PORTA!"

June si mise in ginocchio e pianse. "Aprite vi prego."

June si sedette su un letto e poi guardò la videocamera "Sono interessante?

È così interessante una donna che si trasforma in un mostro?"

Lei abbassò la testa e rise "Certo.

È molto interessante.

Io sono nativa dell'America,poi i miei si trasferirono in Giappone per un po',ma forse questo lo sapete già.

Ero una ragazzina molto cagionevole.

Passavo molto tempo in infermeria.

Gli altri ragazzini giocavano a pallone.

E io non facevo altro che sentire i loro fischi di scherno intorno a me.

Mi sono chiesta perché dovessi passare tutto quel tempo distesa in un letto.

La prima volta che andai a partecipare ad un provino ero affetta da anemia."

June rise "Dovetti andare al pronto soccorso della stazione.

Per me quella fu una cosa terribilmente imbarazzante,me ne vergognavo moltissimo."

June guardò il soffitto e le lacrime iniziarono a scenderle dagli occhi.

Laura era in una stanza buia con un monitor e un computer su una lunga scrivania ed una parete piena di tasti.

Indossava una camicia bianca,sopra una maglietta nera,che iniziava a metà seno,una minigonna nera e scarpe nere.

"Quando dissi ai miei genitori che sarei venuta a vivere qui,loro non si opposero."disse June "Lo trovai strano.

Solo dopo capii perché.

Erano convinti che io non sarei mai stata in grado di reggere questa vita,che non sarei mai riuscita a diventare una modella e che presto sarei tornata a casa."

June si mise a piangere mettendosi le mani sugli occhi "Perché una persona come me.

Perché?"

Laura entrò nella stanza con dei vestiti in mano.

"Ora devi cambiarti."disse Laura con tono freddo "Immagino non ti piaccia stare davanti alla telecamera vestita così."

Laura si mise a braccia incrociate appoggiata ad un parete in attesa.

June usci dalla stanza con un vestito che la copriva dalla base del collo al metà delle gambe,e aveva scarpe nere.

Aveva lo sguardo basso e l'espressione triste.

"Se non mi sbaglio,di taglia porti la 40."disse Laura "Per ora dovrai arrangiarti così.

Dalla prossima volta ti procurerò abiti su misura.

Già,perché ogni volta che ti trasformi in bestia strappi i tuoi vestiti."

Lei mise le braccia intorno alla vita e abbassò la testa.

Guardandosi intorno vide un pavimento marrone,con le pareti blu sulla parte bassa,verde chiaro sulla parte alta e con un soffitto nero,avente delle lampade rettangolari.

C'erano diversi militari lungo il corridoi.

Lei si guardò intorno spaventata,mentre Laura teneva le mani lungo i fianchi.

"Vieni."disse Laura che iniziò a camminare.

"Ma dove ci troviamo?"disse June che la seguì.

Mentre camminavano June guardò fuori da una finestra e vide un cancello aperto,con delle guardie e la città dopo.

Laura bussò alla stanza di un colonnello seduto ad una scrivania,con una pila di libri sopra.

La stanza era di legno,con delle librerie.

"Avanti."disse lui e Laura entrò.

"Ecco,l'ho portata."disse Laura "Ha detto che voleva conoscerla."

June chiuse timidamente la porta.

"Si accomodi pure."disse l'uomo facendole cenno dia avanzare "Dunque vediamo,lei è la signorina June Fudo,vero?"

Lei rimase piuttosto spaventata.

"Credo di poter dire che è la prima volta che accogliamo una donna vestita così da quando quest'ufficio è stato da quando è stato costruito."disse l'uomo.

"Davvero?"disse Laura mettendosi le mani sui fianchi "Non vi eravate già abituati con me?"

"Ah,hai ragione."disse l'uomo "Ho letto attentamente l'email che ci ha inviato il laboratorio Sammerson.

Pare che lo sviluppo di bestie osservato nel nostro paese sia il primo caso mondiale.

E comunque si fidano dei nostri mezzi di abbattimento."

"Ho insistito molto perché si fidassero,abbiamo lo strumento anche per affrontare esemplari di bestie sviluppati."disse Laura.

"Dunque io sono...uno strumento."disse June.

"Signorina Fudo."disse l'uomo "Vorrei che lei lo considerasse un dovere nei confronti di tutta le nazioni del mondo.

Riguardo ai fenomeni di beast progress ordinario,dagli effetti simili a quelli della normale criminalità,possiamo occuparcene noi,con la polizia.

Tuttavia nei casi in cui l'esemplare ha interamente completato lo sviluppo di crescita..."

"Per il suo abbattimento ci occorre la forza di un suo pari."disse Laura "Lo capisci,no?"

"Cosa è successo alla casa di Sara?"disse June.

"Quella ragazza è sotto la nostra protezione."disse Laura "Non hai motivo di preoccuparti."

June fu fatta uscire dalla struttura e salutò uno dei militari,poi gli diede un tesserino e infine fuggì via andando a casa.

In un palazzo c'era un uomo in giacca e cravatta che scriveva ad un computer.

Un altro con lo stesso abito andò dal primo.

"Io ho finito,me ne vado."disse il secondo.

"Ah,allora buona serata."disse il primo.

"Di un po',ma devi per forza finirlo entro oggi?"disse il secondo.

"Si,ormai manca poco alla presentazione."disse l'uomo.

"Continua a fare gli straordinari,tanto lo stipendio è lo stesso."disse il secondo che andò via."Passa una buona serata."

L'uomo riprese a scrivere e sentì bussare alle sue spalle.

"Sei in ritardo,lo sai?"disse l'uomo

In quel momento arrivò una donna dai lunghi capelli castani lisci,con la riga in mezzo alla fronte,una giacca bianca,una gonna scura,corta e occhi marroni.

"Ci siamo trattenute nella cucina dell'ufficio."disse la ragazza.

"Comunque si andata,sai bene che non esco con una donna che si presenta in ritardo."disse lui.

"Ah..."disse lei preoccupata "Però io…"

L'uomo si alzò e si avvicinò "Che avrei potuto fare?"

La donna arrossì,abbassò la testa e poi gli mise la testa sul petto.

Lui le mise una mano sul mento e lei sollevò il volto "Avresti potuto mostrarti alle altre con quest'espressione."

"No,non potrei mai."disse lei,lui la baciò e lei lo abbracciò.

I suoi occhi si illuminarono di energia arancione.

June tornò a casa e scendendo dall'ascensore camminò verso il suo appartamento con dei fogli in una mano e trovò una figura scura con i bagagli davanti alla sua porta.

June rimase bloccata e la figura si mosse rivelando di essere Sara,che aveva portato li le valige.

"Sara..."disse June vedendo che l'amica era tristissima.

Sara indossava un vestito marrone che arrivava a metà delle cosce,lasciava scoperte le spalle e le braccia che erano coperte da una maglietta bianca,in più aveva dei pantaloni bianchi.

"Sara,io ho sentito dire che saresti andata a stare con i tuoi parenti."disse June e lei rimase in silenzio "Sara,ma non hai un posto dove dormire?"

"Domani arriverà una ditta di traslochi."disse Sara "Allora che ne diresti di aprire la porta?

D'ora in avanti io abiterò qui."

June spalancò gli occhi.

L'uomo era ne bagno e si lavala le mani,poi vide la sagoma della donna nell'oscurità e nell'ombra.

"Ma chi ti ha detto di seguirmi fino a qui?"disse l'uomo "Tornatene a casa,io ho un lavoro da finire.

Giocherò con te un'altra volta."

Lui raccolse il suo fazzoletto caduto e riaprì l'acqua "Vedi,questa cosa è divertente proprio perché capita una volta ogni tanto."

"Io però..."disse lei.

"Ultimamente sei cambiata,te ne rendi conto?"disse lui "Per come ti comporti non possiamo nemmeno andare in albergo,mi costa troppo."

"Tu non immagini nemmeno quello che desidero."disse lei "Io voglio un figlio da te."

"Ah,da te non mi aspettavo una simile banalità."disse lui.

La donna avvolta nell'oscurità aveva i tentacoli intorno a tutto il corpo e parlava con una voce diversa "Io avrò un figlio.

E per fare questo mi serve il tuo corpo."

"Ma che stupidaggini vai dicendo?"disse lui "Tornatene a casa."

"Io prenderò il tuo corpo e lo farò entrare in me."disse lei mentre la sua testa si apriva facendo colare liquido verde.

"Ma tu che cosa sei?"disse lui.

Il volto della donna era pieno di crepe da cui usciva liquido verde,aveva l'occhio destro normale e quelli sinistro con la pupilla totalmente rimpicciolita e di dimensioni più grandi dell'altro.

La donna fece un sorriso diabolico e i suoi canini erano appuntiti.

Dal suo fianco destro usciva un volto e anche dalla gamba destra.

"VIENI!"disse lei.

I tentacoli lo avvinghiarono e lui urlò.

Sara era a casa di June,ne salotto, ed era seduta a terra,vicino ad una parete.

"Così Sara,sei intenzionata ad abitare qui, insieme a me."disse June che era in cucina e preparava da mangiare,poi si volto verso l'altra e la vide immobile con lo sguardo fisso"La cena sarà pronta tra poco,abbi pazienza."

Le due si misero una da una parte,una dall'altra del tavolo e June mise un piatto al centro,mentre ognuna aveva il proprio piatto.

Il tavolino era poco lungo.

"Non ho avuto tempo per cuocere il riso,ti va bene il pane?"disse June "Coraggio,mangia prima che si freddi."

Sara iniziò a mangiare.

"A dire la verità io non cucino quasi mai e..."disse June che vide che l'amica piangeva"Ah...Sara."

"Loro sono...stati uccisi."disse Sara e June si sconvolse ancora "Chi può mai essere stato ad uccidere mamma e papà?

Loro non mi piacevano,volevo lasciare quella casa al più presto…

Il fatto che siano morti non mi rattrista per niente…

Ma allora perché piango?"

"Sara..."disse June che era triste come l'amica.

"June tu sei venuta la,non è vero?"disse Sara e June abbassò lo sguardo "In realtà non riesco a ricordare bene tutto quello che è successo quella sera,ma tu eri la,eri a casa mia,non è vero June?"

June era paralizzata e in quel momento squillò il telefono.

"Si,pronto?"disse June che rispose al cellulare andando all'altro tavolino.

"È l'ora della caccia."disse Laura.

June guardò Sara "Non questa sera."

"Tu non sei certo nella posizione di dover scegliere."disse Laura "Devi scendere subito,tra 4 minuti e 20 secondi il mio segretario sarà sotto casa tua con un'auto."

"Chi era?"disse Sara e June abbassò la testa "Senti June,che lavoro fai veramente?"

Lei prese il cappotto e si avviò alla porta "Non aspettarmi alzata."

Sara si alzò "Aspetta."

"Mi dispiace."disse June che corse via.

Sara si sedette e mangiò il pane.

June uscì dalla portone e arrivò una macchina con un uomo in giacca e cravatta.

"Salga,per favore."disse l'uomo "Il mio nome è Mark,sono il segretario personale di Laura."

"Molto piacere."disse lei.

"Non immaginavo che si sarebbe fatta trovare pronta così presto."disse lui "Per me è stata una sorpresa."

"Anche per me."disse June guardando a destra "Chissà perché non riesco mai a dire di no a quella persona."

"Ora le parlerò dell'obbiettivo."disse Mark "Si tratta di un tipo di beast progress di cui la Human Alliance non possiede dati.

Presenta le caratteristiche di una pianta e non di un'animale.

Comunque il suo comportamento è apparente identico a quello degli esemplari di bestia,perciò faccia molta attenzione."

La macchina passò sotto un tunnel,mentre diversi elicotteri erano in volo.

Dentro uno di questi c'era Laura con un microfono "Si,d'accordo.

Quando arriveranno?

Credi c'è potremmo aspettare così a lungo?

È molto meglio lasciarci agire a modo nostro.

La zona è stata isolata?"

"Quasi del tutto."disse il pilota.

"Chissà perché aumentano la massa corporea?"disse Laura.

Dei mezzi militari avevano occupato la zona e avevano chiuso la strada.

Mark arrivò sul posto e mostro un tesserino ad un uomo che lo fece passare.

"Signorina June Fudo,non so se sta cercando una ragione per combattere,o uccidere,ma se così dovesse essere perché non prova ad immaginare che il nemico da affrontare e sconfiggere ad ogni costo altri non è che il suo stesso destino?"disse lui.

June vide Laura vicino ad un elicottero.

"Laura..."disse June.

"L'esemplare in questione si è istallato al settimo piano di questo palazzo e pare stia progressivamente accrescendo la sua massa corporea."disse un uomo con una divisa blu.

"Sta ancora crescendo?"disse Laura mentre il vento le muoveva i capelli"Rimangono così tante persone in questo palazzo la sera?

È davvero strano che il suo fattore di crescita proceda tanto rapidamente.

A quanto pare si è messo in condizioni di nutrirsi con i corpi di molte vittime."

June arrivò sul posto.

"Sei arrivata."disse Laura "Colonnello,dia l'ordine di intervenire."

"Non ho intenzione di sacrificare altri dei miei uomini,faccia entrare lei per prima."disse il colonnello "Il lavoro di abbattimento spetta unicamente a voi.

Noi abbiamo solo l'ordine di fornire assistenza."

Laura prese una mitragliatrice da uno degli uomini "Prestami questo.

June.

Andiamo."

"MI raccomando,stia attenta."disse Mark.

Le due entrarono nel palazzo e trovarono del fumo,poi iniziarono a tossire.

"È diossido di carbonio."disse Laura "Non ci ucciderà.

Specialmente te."

Laura prese un oggetto che mostrava la struttura del palazzo "È al settimo piano."

Le due presero l'ascensore.

"Per quale ragione non spiccichi parola?"disse Laura "Non ti sembra più tanto assurdo essere ingaggiata come cane da caccia.

O forse stai fiutando l'odore del sangue e nei sei già tanto presa da perdere completamente il controllo?"

June guardò la donna con serietà "Sappi che io non accetterò mai questa situazione.

Sono un essere umano,qualsiasi trasformazione io possa subire."

"Allora spiegami perché mi hai seguito senza porre alcuna obbiezione."disse Laura.

L'ascensore si fermò e le sue arrivarono in un grosso spazio che era pieno di vapore.

"Ecco,è quello."disse Laura che indicò un'immensa pianta marrone piena di facce e con tentacoli ovunque "Si intravedono i crani di tutti gli uomini che ha incorporato a se."

"Che bisogno aveva di farlo?"disse June.

"Per riprodursi."disse Laura "Ma mi fa davvero ridere.

Come si può,di fronte ad un simile istinto primitivo, parlare di evoluzione?"

Laura aprì il fuoco sull'essere "June procedi con il beast progres."

"Io non sono il tuo cane."disse June che illuminò gli occhi di energia gialla "Perciò non parlarmi in questo modo."

"June,ma tu..."disse Laura che indietreggiò mentre lei si trasformava "Hai fatto più presto di quanto pensassi."

La pianta aveva un enorme muso allungato pieno di denti sulla cima e aprendo la bocca cacciò un urlo potentissimo.

I tentacoli della pianta afferrarono June che illuminò i suoi occhi e tutto il settimo piano fu invaso da luce gialla,lasciando stupito il colonnello e facendo esplodere le vetrate.

"RITIRATA!"disse il colonnello e gli uomini corsero mentre i pezzi cadevano.

"Che cosa è successo?"disse l'uomo.

"Ha una forza immensa."disse Laura che era chinata a terra "Se mai un giorno questa donna dovesse perdere l'umanità che ha nel cuore...potremmo non poter farci nulla."

La pianta era completamente bruciata.

June voltò la testa alle sue spalle,guardando Laura e sorrise malignamente.


	12. DEVIL LADY:CHAPTER 5

DEVIL LADY

EPISODIO 5

SQUALO

Una donna con i capelli corti,nuotava in una piscina di notte.

Nell'edificio non c'era nessuno.

Sotto la piscina c'era un condotto di fogna che era pieno zeppo di cadaveri.

Due poliziotti erano inorriditi nel vedere una simile strage.

Altri due poliziotti arrivarono sul posto.

June era seduta sul tappeto bianco di casa,ad un tavolino circolare nella stanza dove c'era la tv.

Sara entrò nella stanza con addosso un asciugamano rosa "Ho preso in prestito un po' del tuo balsamo."

"Va bene."disse June.

Sara aprì il frigo e vide che era semivuoto "Ehi,senti June,tu mangi regolarmente?"

"Ehm...si più o meno."disse June.

Sara prese una bottiglietta d'acqua e andò a mettersi in ginocchio sul tappeto accanto a lei,bevendo.

"Senza fretta,però,dovresti cercarti un alloggio."disse June.

"Ma veramente...non ti avevo detto che vorrei abitare qui insieme a te?"disse Sara.

"Si però..."disse June.

"Ho intenzione di pagare metà dell'affitto,sai?"disse Sara "Non ti devi preoccupare,farò un'assicurazione e continuerò a lavorare."

"Si,ma perché...perché hai scelto proprio di..."disse June.

"Ah...ora sto proprio bene."disse Sara che bevve "Va a fare il bagno anche tu,June."

"Oh..."disse June.

"Dai,così poi andiamo a dormire insieme."disse Sara facendole l'occhiolino e facendola vergognare e arrossire.

"Ehi,ma a cosa stai pensando?"disse Sara.

"Tu sei proprio strana,Sara."disse June voltando la testa verso sinistra.

"E tu sei ancora più strana di me,te ne rendi conto,June?"disse Sara.

Il cellulare squillò.

"Per quale motivo non spegni mai il cellulare nemmeno a quest'ora?"disse Sara.

June andò a rispondere "Si,pronto?"

"Conosci una donna che si chiama Anna Hoffman?"disse Laura.

"Ah..."disse June molto sorpresa "Anna Hoffman..."

"Bene,mi sembra di capire che la conosci."disse Laura "Manderò Mark a prenderti domattina alle 9."

La telefonata finì.

"Anna Hoffman?"disse Sara e June si voltò "Chi è?"

"Nessuno."disse June abbassando la testa "Non è nessuno."

"Ah..."disse Sara che andò verso la porta della stanza da letto "Allora io preparo il materasso a fianco del letto.

Penso che dormirò li."

Sara si mise nel materasso a fianco del letto.

June si alzò quando lei dormiva e le mise le coperte sulla spalla,poi uscì e chiuse la porta.

Sara aprì gli occhi.

La mattina seguente lei si mise la divisa scolastica e poi prese la borsa.

"Lo sai June,oggi parteciperò ad un provino per una selezione."disse Sara a June che era seduta al tavolo da pranzo.

"È probabile che anche io faccia un po' tardi stasera."disse June.

"Ripensandoci,credo che comprerò un letto."disse Sara "Ma siccome non c'è spazio per due letti,lo comprerò matrimoniale."

June spalancò gli occhi.

"Non farti venire strane idee,mi raccomando."disse lei "Potresti pensare a me come al tuo gattino,d'accordo?"

Sara stava per uscire dalla stanza.

"Sara,per quanto riguarda il letto ci penso io."disse June.

"Davvero!"disse Sara felice "Grande!

Ciao,io vado."

"Ciao."disse June e lei uscì.

In quel momento Mark suonò al citofono facendole spalancare gli occhi.

June scese a arrivò alla macchina.

Indossava una giacca nera,con sotto una maglietta bianca scollata,una collana,una borsa marrone,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere.

"Buon giorno,signorina."disse Mark.

"Giorno."disse lei e lui aprì la portiera posteriore facendola salire.

June rimase bloccata nel vedere Laura.

Aveva una giacca nera abbottonata,con sotto una camicia bianca,aveva una gonna corta e scarpe nere.

"Laura..."disse June

"Non immaginavo tenessi un'animale domestico."disse Laura e June la guardò con rabbia.

"Sara ha perso i genitori."disse June.

"Questa non è una buona ragione perché lei debba necessariamente abitare con te."disse Laura "Non riesco davvero a capire che hai per la testa.

Se costituisse un ostacolo alle attività della Human Alliance io potrei..."

"No!"disse June spaventata "Io voglio che lei non sappia nulla di questa storia.

Lei è rimasta l'unica persona che continui a considerarmi quella che ero."

"È soltanto una questione di tempo."disse Laura che le diede una fotografia di Anna"Anna Hoffman,22 anni.

Era la tua compagna di banco a liceo,vero?"

"Non è possibile."disse June che prese la foto "Non è possibile che lei..."

"Sappiamo con sicurezza che lei possiede i geni bestia."disse Laura "Il suo invecchiamento è già cessato.

Tuttavia,quello che di lei non sappiamo è se abbia già raggiunto la fase mutante.

In oltre sono molto interessata al suo rapporto con te."

June spalancò gli occhi.

"Dato che tra voi due è intercorsa una relazione c'è la possibilità che anche lei sia una potenziale Devil Man."disse Laura "Significa che potrebbe essere tua alleata."

La macchina si avvicinò ad un edificio di sette piani allungato.

"Ecco,quello è il posto dove lavora."disse Laura "Ascolta June.

Per prima cosa proverai ad incontrarla da sola."

June entrò nel palazzo e passò in una palestra per sole donne dove c'erano delle ragazze che si allenavano,poi aprì una porta ed arrivò ad una piscina.

"June..."disse Anna e lei si voltò.

Anna indossava una maglietta bianca e un costume,ed era in ciabatte.

"Anna,quanto tempo è passato."disse June.

"Ad essere sincera non pensavo che ti avrei rivista."disse Anna "Ma la cosa mi fa piacere."

June sorrise.

Le due camminarono per un po'.

"Spesso vedo le tue foto sulle riviste."disse Anna "La prima volta che ne ho vista una ero dal parrucchiere,mi sono fatta scappare un grido di sorpresa: "Ehi,ma la conosco questa qui!"

June rise "Dai,smettila.

Così mi fai arrossire."

"Tu sei brava June,ce l'hai fatta a diventare una modella."disse Anna.

"Anche tu,Anna."disse June "Il nuoto è diventato la tua professione."

"In realtà tu sai che la mia carriera agonistica è durata molto poco."disse Anna "Da quando mi sono fatta male alla schiena.

È stato davvero un colpo mortale,ma siccome per me il nuoto è tutto,sono ancora qui."

"Io non lo sapevo."disse June "Ma senti non è mai cambiato nient'altro nella tua vita oltre a questo?"

"Per quale motivo,mi fai questa domanda?"disse Anna.

"Ah...no per nessun motivo in particolare."disse June.

"Dimmi,per quale ragione sei venuta a trovarmi?"disse Anna "Non ci eravamo ripromesse di non vederci mai più?"

"Hai ragione,mi dispiace."disse June.

"E se non mi sbaglio sei stata proprio tu a volerlo."disse Anna.

"Ecco,in quel periodo..."disse June.

"Questo non è il posto per una piscina."disse Anna "Qui alla sera non viene quasi nessuno,sai?"

"Già,a proposito...ho sentito dire che è stato commesso un crimine."disse June.

June andò in un grattacielo dove vendevano dei letti e ne osservò uno matrimoniale.

FLASHBACK

June era tornata alla macchina "Incontrarla non mi è bastato per capire.

Anna non è affatto cambiata dai tempi del liceo.

O così sembra."

"Matrimonio in vista,signorina?"disse una giovane assistente "È qui per in letto matrimoniale,vero?

Proprio in questo periodo,teniamo una vendita promozionale di magnifici immobili scandinavi."

"Ah,dunque..."disse June.

La sera seguente Sara era tornata a casa "Sono tornata.

Non ci crederai.

Stavolta mi hanno fatto ultra incavolare."

Sara vide che la casa era vuota.

"June?"disse Sara "Non in casa?"

Sara andò nella stanza da letto e vide un letto a castello.

"Si può sapere cos'è tutto questo?"disse Sara.

June camminò in strada di notte andò verso il palazzo della piscina pensando "Anna,sei stata la mia unica amica.

È così,vero?"

Anna faceva il dorso nella piscina e pensava "Ho sempre voluto credere che fossi un'amica."

Laura era poco lontano,con la macchina e il binocolo "È una situazione molto penosa."

"La squadra speciale è in attesa."disse Mark "Se dovesse concludere entro questa sera,dovremmo accontentarci,anche perché in questo quartiere la popolazione è notevolmente scarsa."

"Non ha alcuna possibilità di fuga,vero?"disse Laura.

"È davvero sicura di voler allevare una nuova cacciatrice di belve?"disse Mark "Una seconda beast hunter."

"Chissà."disse Laura con un leggero sorriso.

June vide Anna nella piscina.

"Dai perché non ti metti anche tu in costume da bagno?"disse Anna "Nuotiamo un po'.

È talmente piacevole."

"Annie,veramente..."disse June.

"Io lo sapevo sai?"disse Anna "Voglio dire,io sapevo che stasera saresti venuta qui.

June,io ero sicura che saresti tornata da me."

"Perché?"disse June.

"Annie Hoffman è stata più volte vincitrice ai campionati di nuoto provinciali."disse Laura,mentre Mark sfogliava un album di foto di Anna.

"Stava per partecipare alla selezione alle olimpiadi quando si è ritirata improvvisamente."disse Laura.

"June Fudo ha in qualche modo a che fare con questa vicenda,vero?"disse Mark.

"Quella donna era già una bestia pianta grane prima ancora che la sua natura venisse alla luce."disse Laura.

FLASHBACK

Anna uscì da una piscina all'aperto e dal vetro vide June che era vicino ad un albero.

June chiuse gli occhi e svenne.

June si svegliò negli spogliatoio della piscina su una panchina e seduta accanto a lei c'era Anna che l'aveva appena baciata.

Lei cercò di fuggire,ma Anna le prese la mano,poi si alzò e le diede un bacio.

June inizialmente la la lasciò fare,ma poi quando le due si furono staccate,June spinse via l'amica e la fece cadere contro la panchina,facendole male alla schiena.

Le altre ragazze,sulla porta,indietreggiarono.

June vide che l'amica piangeva e andò ad abbracciarla.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Anna,ho sempre pensato...ho sempre pensato che tu mi odiassi."disse June "Dopo tutto faresti bene ad odiarmi."

"Niente affatto,io non ti ho mai odiata..."disse lei che inizio a sentirsi male "June,quando ho visto il tuo sorriso sulla rivista,ho pensato :"Ecco,June si è dimenticata di me."

E adesso...adesso continua a sorridere alle altre donne e io non...io non…

IO NON LO SOPPORTAVO!"

La donna andò sotto l'acqua si trasformò in un gigantesco squalo di otto metri.

Lo squalo aveva,oltre alle pinne,delle zampe con delle enormi unghie,sia anteriori che posteriori e una bocca sulla coda,con due occhi gialli accanto.

Sulla pinna c'era un'apertura dove c'era metà del busto della donna con la parte bassa del corpo e delle braccia nella carne,con vene enormi.

Alla base del corpo c'erano enormi denti e anche sulla schiena e ai lati della pinna.

La donna aveva i canini appuntiti e gli occhi completamente blu,allungati,più le orecchie appuntite.

C'erano anche delle pinne su tutta la schiena.

Il dorso dello squalo era nero.

"Rilevata reazione D.B.P. in questo preciso momento."disse Mark che aveva risposto ad una radio.

"Ora,June,dipende tutto da te."disse Laura.

"ANNA,TI PREGO,NO!"disse June.

"JUNE,SEI STATA TU A RIDURMI COSÌ!"disse Anna "IO TE L'AVEVO DETTO CHE TU SARESTI VENUTA A TROVARMI,NON È COSÌ?

ALLORA AVEVO RAGIONE IO!"

Lo squalo mise le due zampe sul bordo della piscina e June cadde a terra.

"Ora non ti resta che lasciarti divorare da me."disse Anna "Se non lo farai,dovrò affondare le mie zanne nella carne di altre donne.

Da adesso,June,tu vivrai dentro di me!"

Gli occhi di June si illuminarono di energia gialla e lei afferrò la bocca dello squalo dopo aver mandato in frantumi i vestiti e essersi trasformata.

June spinse l'essere sotto l'acqua.

"Anna."disse June.

"June,cos'è successo la tuo aspetto?"disse Anna che rise "Ma certo ora capisco tutto.

Così anche tu sei proprio come me!

Non l'avrei mai immaginato."

La donna rise ancora.

"Io sono come te?"disse June "Significa che anche tu hai un cuore umano?"

"Io non lo so più."disse Anna "In realtà non so nemmeno cosa sto facendo."

Lo squalo si girò e usò la coda nera,piena di punte,per colpire June e farla cadere in acqua.

Lo squalo le andò addosso e lei mise le mani in avanti tenendo il muso,ma fu spinta contro la parete della piscina che iniziò a creparsi.

Dei tentacoli uscirono dalla bocca del mostro e le si avvinghiarono intorno al collo.

"Anna."disse June che strappò i tentacoli e volò fuori della piscina materializzando le ali,poi,non appena lo squalo uscì dall'acqua gli volò addosso.

"June..."disse Anna e lei fermò il suo attacco andando addosso all'essere e facendo un buco sul fondo della piscina.

Due elicotteri volava intorno alla struttura.

Laura era entrata dentro un container di un camion dove dentro c'erano degli uomini ai computer e dei video.

"Mostratemele sul monitor."disse Laura che vide il gorgo della piscina "Che è successo?"

"Si è aperto uno squarcio sul fondo della vasca."disse uno di loro.

"Che cosa c'è sotto quell'impianto sportivo?"disse Laura.

"C'è un corso d'acqua sotterraneo,un ampio ramo della rete fognaria."disse Mark.

"E loro si trovano laggiù?"disse Laura.

June si ritrovò nella fogna e vide i cadaveri "Tutte queste,sarebbero le donne che hai divorato?"

"Proprio così."disse Anna "E quando le azzannavo,urlavano tutte allo stesso modo,con la stessa voce.

Ed era sempre quella stessa identica voce che mi faceva tornare in me."

I tentacoli le afferrarono le gambe e le mani,poi l'essere le andò contro,mandandola sott'acqua e poi ci fu una colonna di liquido diretta verso l'alto.

L'acqua iniziò a gorgogliare e ci furono scariche elettriche.

Laura e altri uomini erano sul fondo della piscina e vedevano una luce gialla "Credo si stia verificando l'effetto giga.

Quando si sarà trasformata non avremo più modo di controllarla!"

June aveva assunto la forma gigante,con le pelle nera e blu.

Anche lo squalo emanava scariche elettriche e ruggì insieme a l'altra.

Le due andarono l'una contro l'altra e lo squalo le diede un colpo mandandola contro una parete,poi le andò addosso afferrandole le gambe e lei gli afferrò la bocca da cui uscirono altri tentacoli.

June fece brillare di energia blu la lama sull'avambraccio dopo aver spezzato diversi tentacoli e si udì un urlo di donna.

"June..."disse Laura spaventata.

Gli uomini accesero un piccolo faro e sotto,nelle fogne,il corpo gigante di June stringeva nella mano destra la metà del corpo umano di Anna e il corpo di squalo giaceva poco distante.

June ricordò di quando Anna la salutava

Lei guardò il corpo dispiaciuta.

Sara si svegliò e vedendo la luce dalla porta semi accostata e il letto inferiore vuoto,scese e trovò June al tavolo con una bottiglia di vino,un bicchiere e un pigiama bianco.

"Sei tornata tardi."disse Sara e June si voltò.

"Ti è successo qualcosa?"disse Sara vedendo l'amica molto triste.

June chiuse gli occhi e fece di "no"con la testa.

"Beh,è piuttosto raro che tu ti metta a bere alcolici,no?"disse Sara che stava tornando alla scaletta del letto,ma si fermò vedendo June in piedi all'entrata della stanza "June che cosa c'è?"

June gli si avvicinò piangendo,le mise le mani sulle spalle e la abbracciò,facendola arrossire.

"June,che ti succede?"disse Sara.

"Scusa."disse June "Posso stare un po' così?"

"Si,certo,ma perché?"disse lei.

"Tanto tempo fa,c'era una ragazza che avrei voluto consolare in questo modo."disse June"Sapevo quello che provava.

Conoscevo i suoi sentimenti,ma non potevo accettarli.

Scusa."

Sara la abbracciò e June pianse.

Sotto il palazzo c'era Laura con addosso la giacca blu,la maglietta rossa e la minigonna.

Aveva anche una sigaretta fumante e pensava "Lussuria.

È senza dubbio il mio peccato preferito."

Lei si tolse la sigaretta di bocca e la schiacciò con il piede,poi salì in macchina e andò via ne buio della notte.

Il bambino che era diventato farfalla entro in una stanza buia e si mise in ginocchio davanti ad una sedia messa di spalle "Dio."


	13. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 1

EVANGELION

L'ATTACCO DELL'ANGELO

Un elicottero volava sopra dell'acqua calma.

L'acqua aveva sommerso metà dei grattacieli di una città.

Al di sotto dell'acqua vi era una figura umanoide immensa che si muoveva.

L'essere aveva una testa bianca,tonda,con occhi neri e una punta diretta verso il basso molto lunga,simile ad un becco,il corpo era nero,le spalle larghe e bianche,le braccia sottili, lunghe,marroni con linee bianche.

Al centro del petto vi era una sfera rossa,che era tenuta insieme da delle placche ossee sul petto,collegate a due placche orizzontali.

La schiena aveva due piccole punte dirette verso il basso,sotto la gabbia toracica,la parte dello sterno era più larga rispetto al corpo,le gambe erano marroni,con delle linee bianche e molto sottili.

Le mani erano secche,con dita lunghe e appuntite e c'erano due punte sottili sui gomiti.

Su una strada su una collinetta c'erano delle file di carri armati e poco sotto c'era l'acqua da cui uscivano i grattacieli.

Ci fu un'esplosione nell'acqua e un uccellino se ne andò dal cannone di uno dei mezzi.

I palazzi uscivano dall'acqua ed erano distrutti,con della vegetazione che cresceva sul tetto.

Un uomo parlò alla radio "Oggi,alle ore 12.30.,è stato dichiarato lo stato di emergenza straordinario nelle intere regioni del Kanto."

Un uomo correva tra i binari di una ferrovia e nella stazione c'erano due treni a levitazione magnetica fermi.

"Vi preghiamo di raggiungere i rifugi designati il più presto possibile."disse la voce.

Le stazioni erano vuote e tutte le partenze dei treni erano annullate.

"Ripeto."disse la voce "Quest'oggi,alle ore 12.30. è stato ufficialmente dichiarato lo stato di emergenza nelle regioni del Kanto."

Le macchine in strada erano abbandonate e non vi era anima viva.

Solo una macchina azzurra con a bordo una donna americana passò sulla strada.

La donna era June Fudo,la donna conosciuta come Devil Lady.

Ascoltava la radio ed era preoccupata.

"Oh,proprio in un giorno simile dovevo arrivare in ritardo?"disse June che aveva una cartella con sopra la foto di un un ragazzo americano di nome Eren Yeager,con sotto scritto : "Abilità: utilizzare il potere mistico per creare un corpo da gigante da manovrare dall'interno."

"E adesso che faccio?"disse June.

Eren era ad una cabina telefonica,nella città deserta e aveva il telefono all'orecchio.

Aveva i capelli neri,lisci e corti,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Indossava una camicia bianca,aveva uno zaino sulla schiena e indossava dei jeans blu,con delle scarpe nere.

"A causa dello stato di emergenza tutte le linee ordinarie sono momentaneamente interrotte."disse una voce femminile al telefono.

"Dannazione."disse Eren "Non ci voleva.

Sapevo che non sarei mai dovuto venire qui."

Eren guardò una foto di June di quando faceva la modella "Temo proprio che non riusciremo ad incontrarci.

Ormai non mi resta che raggiungere il rifugio."

Eren guardò in strada e gli sembro di vedere Annie Leonhardt.

Annie aveva i capelli a mezzo collo,ma ora non erano biondi,ma blu,indossava un abito verde lungo e aveva gli occhi con le pupille rosse.

"Annie..."disse Eren.

Degli uccelli si allontanarono dai pali elettrici e poi Eren guardò di nuovo vedendo che Annie era scomparsa.

L'intera zona iniziò a tremare e ci fu un boato.

Guardando oltre una collinetta,Eren vide degli elicotteri che facevano fuoco sul mostro che camminava provocando boati.

Su una mappa olografica verde,c'era un punto rosso con una freccia viola che indicava la sua direzione e il resto della mappa era verde.

Una voce femminile parlo "L'oggetto non identificato continua ad avvicinarsi a questa base.

Nella stanza enorme c'era una grande zona scura,con una mappa verde su una parete,poi ,in orizzontale,su un vuoto buio c'era una seconda mappa verde,con sopra una mappa arancione con sopra una mappa a quadretti gialli.

Intorno c'erano delle strutture di metallo con sopra degli uomini ai computer e alla fine di questi corridoio c'era una struttura a diversi piani di metallo,con delle persone sedute.

Al livello più alto c'era un uomo con capelli neri,occhiali,giacca e cravatta nera e guanti bianchi.

Dietro di lui c'era un uomo con i capelli bianchi,un'uniforme nera,con un triangolo nero sul pettorale sinistro,avente la punta verso il basso.

"Sono passate quindici ore."disse l'uomo con i capelli bianchi.

"Si,non ci sono dubbi."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali vedendo l'immagine del mostro negli ologrammi "È un angelo."

Una serie di missili furono scagliati contro l'essere.

Le esplosioni distrussero anche un treno fermo in stazione e fecero sobbalzare l'essere.

Gli elicotteri davanti all'essere erano ultra tecnologici.

Avevano un corpo rettangolare sottile,di metallo,la parte per i piloti invece di trovarsi in alto si trovava in basso,con delle vetrate arancioni,avevano due braccia orizzontali con lancia missili e mitragliatrici e due propulsori diretti verso il basso che li facevano stare fermi a mezz'aria,mentre non c'erano le eliche.

"Tutti i missili hanno colpito l'obiettivo."disse uno dei piloti.

L'essere allungò la mano destra e lanciò un raggio viola che trapassò uno dei mezzi che si schiantò a terra,facendo correre Eren per evitare di essere schiacciato.

L'essere emise una forte luce gialle si sollevò e atterrò sul mezzo schiacciandolo e facendolo esplodere.

Quando Eren si tolse le mani dagli occhi,vide la macchina di June e lei aprì lo sportello.

Aveva i capelli marrone scuro lunghi con la riga sulla parte sinistra e una frangetta sulla parte destra della fronte.

Indossava degli occhiali neri e un vestito marrone che arrivava a metà gambe.

"Scusa,sono in ritardo."disse June,mentre Eren si alzava ed entrava in macchina.

Un aereo militare lanciò dei sabot,da quattro contenitori diversi che esplosero sul mostro,mentre le mitragliatrici iniziarono ad aprire il fuoco,

June fece marcia indietro e riuscì ad evitare i piedi del mostro,mentre dei frammenti colpivano il tetto dell'auto.

"I sistemi di difesa non sono in grado di rallentarne l'avanzata."disse la voce femminile.

Ad un tavolo erano seduti tre generali.

"Inviate tutte le squadriglie dalle basi più vicine."disse uno dei tre.

"Dobbiamo contrattaccare con ogni mezzo!"disse il terzo che ruppe la matita che aveva in mano"Bisogna fermarlo a tutti i costi!"

Su una strada vi erano dei mezzi militari con sopra dei lancia missili.

Le esplosioni continuavano a colpire l'essere,ma senza effetto poi un grosso missile fu lanciato da un aereo,ma l'essere lo afferrò con la mano destra,provocando un'onda d'urto e schiacciando la punta.

Poi il missile si aprì il tre parti,venendo trapassato dal braccio che spappolò la punta e il propulsore spinse il missile in avanti,poi l'oggetto esplose.

L'essere emerse dalle fiamme incolume.

"Come ha potuto!?"disse il terzo generale battendo il pugno sul tavolo "Era stato colpito in pieno."

"Il primo battaglione è stato annientato."disse il primo generale "I missili guidati e i proiettili esplosivi non hanno il minimo effetto."

"È inutile!"disse il terzo colpendo il tavolo "Non otterremo niente con armi simili."

"Avrà sviluppato la difesa?"disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Le armi convenzionali non possono nulla contro gli angeli."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali.

Un telefono rosso squillò e uno dei colonnelli rispose "Si.

Pronti ad usarle come stabilito."

L'essere camminava tra le colline e poi svanì dietro di esse.

"Forse se mi trasformassi?"disse Eren.

"No,è troppo grande."disse lei che prese un binocolo e si sporse dal finestrino.

Vide che i mezzi militari si allontanavano,mentre l'essere spariva dietro le colline "Un momento...NON VORRANNO USARE UNA MINA M4 PER CASO!?"

Lei afferrò Eren e lo fece stare giù "STA GIÙ!"

Ci fu un'immensa esplosione che illuminò tutta la valle e un'immensa colonna di fuoco si levò verso il cielo provocando delle onde d'urto che arrivarono fino alla macchina e la fecero rotolare via mettendola sul fianco destro.

June e Eren si sporsero dal finestrino.

"VITTORIA!"disse il terzo colonnello che si alzò.

"Siamo davvero spiacenti di non aver lasciato qualcosa anche per voi."disse il primo colonnello.

"Onda d'urto in arrivo."disse la voce femminile e l'immagine sparì.

June e Eren erano scesi dalla macchina e si trovavano in un terreno con diversi crateri.

"Sei tutto intero?"disse June.

"Si,ma...mi è entrato qualcosa in bocca."disse Eren.

"Poteva andare peggio."disse June.

I due si appoggiarono al tettuccio delle macchina che era in verticale.

"Come stanno gli altri dell'isola?"disse June.

"Bene,Armin usa il Gigante Colossale dall'altra parte del mondo contro questi cosi e Mikasa dirige le operazioni."disse Eren.

"Il Colossale..."disse lei "Quello si che ci farebbe comodo.

Allora sei pronto?

E uno…

Due…

Tre!"

I due spinsero l'auto e la rimisero in piedi.

June mise le mani sui fianchi "Ottimo lavoro,grazie infinite."

"Oh no,signorina Fudo."disse lui "Grazie a lei."

"Niente formalismi."disse June che si tolse gli occhiali "Chiamami June,piacere di conoscerti.

Eren Yeager."

"Piacere."disse Eren.

"Le condizioni dell'obbiettivo?"disse il terzo colonnello.

"I disturbi sulle onde radio impediscono di determinarle."disse la voce femminile.

"È saltato in aria."disse il terzo colonnello "L'esplosione era tremenda."

La mappa riapparve.

"I sensori sono tornati in funzione."disse la voce femminile "Rilevata un'onda energetica."

Il colonnello si alzò "CHE COSA!?"

"Contatto visivo ristabilito."disse la voce e l'immagine mostro l'essere tra le fiamme e tutti i colonnelli si alzarono.

"La nostra arma più potente non lo ha..."disse il primo che cadde a sedere.

"Non riesco a crederci."disse il secondo che si mise seduto.

"DANNATO MOSTRO!"disse il terzo che batté le mani sul tavolo.

L'essere aprì delle branchie sulla sua schiena ed era visibilmente danneggiato.

Aveva un buco sotto il viso da cui usciva un secondo volto simile al primo che perdeva liquido viola.

La macchina di June correva in strada.

"Certo,non preoccuparti."disse June che parlava a telefono "La sua incolumità è una priorità assoluta.

Fai preparare un convoglio per favore.

Si uno diretto.

Lo so,la responsabilità è mia perché ho scelto io il posto per l'incontro.

A presto."

Lei mise fine alla conversazione e pensò "È terribile.

Avevo appena fatto sistemare la macchina e già si è distrutta.

Mi rimangono ancora 33 rate da pagare e ora dovrò trovare anche i soldi per le riparazioni.

E quel che è peggio è che il mio unico vestito decente è ridotto un disastro.

Ed ero di buon umore..."

"Scusi,signorina June."disse Eren.

"Cosa c'è?"disse lei.

"Era proprio necessario?"disse lui che guardò dell'esplosivo al plastico "Sto parlando di quelle."

"Ah,non preoccuparti."disse lei "Siamo in una situazione di emergenza,no?

E poi,anche se non si direbbe,io sono un ufficiale.

È tutto ok."

La macchina procedeva tra le colline e dietro una di essa,su un lago c'erano cinque punte di metallo bianco,con uno degli spigoli superiori più alto dell'altro.

"Beh,non mi sembra molto sensato."disse Eren.

"Oh che noioso."disse June "Sei davvero freddo per avere un faccino così carino."

"Ah...dice sul serio."disse Eren.

"Ma non mi dire,ti sei offeso."disse lei ridendo "Scusa,scusa.

Sei permaloso proprio come un ometto."

"Non sarà invece lei ad essere troppo infantile?"disse lui.

La macchina entrò dentro una galleria rettangolare con delle luci arancioni sui lati.

June fece andare di proposito la macchina da una parte all'altra della strada facendo prendere un colpo ad Eren.

Prima della galleria c'era una discesa con i lati in cemento armato e sopra l'entrata c'erano delle linee nere e gialle.

Un elicottero con videocamera volò sopra l'essere e lo filmò mostrando l'immagine.

"Si sta rigenerando come previsto."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Se non ne fosse in grado non sarebbe utilizzato come arma individuale."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali.

L'essere illuminò la sfera sul petto e l'immagine svanì.

"Ah,davvero notevole."disse quello con i capelli bianchi "Ha anche incrementato le sue capacità."

"E sembra abbia acquisito una razionalità propria."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"La ripresa dell'attacco è solo questione di tempo."disse quello con i capelli bianchi e furono mostrate delle immagini dell'essere.

La macchina era in fondo ad un tunnel di metallo pentagonale,con due linee di luce rossa sui lati e delle luci quadrate su soffitto.

Delle porte di metallo si chiusero e una voce femminile parlò "Attenzione, le porte di metallo si stanno chiudendo."

Poi una porta di metallo che veniva dall'alto si mise davanti a quelle chiuse prima,con una scritta rossa che diceva "N.E.R.V.",le luci nel tunnel divennero rosse e quelle sul pavimento bianche.

"L'agenzia speciale N.E.R.V.?"disse Eren.

"Si,è un'agenzia militare alle dirette dipendenze della fondazione..."disse June.

"Il treno inizierà a muoversi."disse la voce.

"Mio zio lavora per loro,giusto?"disse Eren.

"Diciamo."disse June "Non sai di cosa si occupa esattamente?"

Le luci rosse divennero bianche.

"No,mi hanno detto soltanto che il suo è un lavoro molto importante per la difesa dell'umanità."disse Eren.

L'uomo con gli occhiali aveva barba lungo tutta la mascella,ma non i baffi ed era davanti ai tre generali.

"Da questo momento il comando dell'operazione viene affidato a te."disse il secondo generale "Vedremo cosa sarai in grado di fare."

"Si signore."disse l'uomo.

"Ci aspettiamo molto da te."disse il generale e il livello di metallo sui cui erano si abbassò.

"L'obbiettivo è ancora immobile."disse la voce femminile "L'indice di operatività del sistema di difesa è al 7,5%."

"Le armate internazionali hanno fallito."disse quello con i capelli bianchi"Tu che cosa intendi fare?"

"Metterò in funzione lo 0.1."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali.

"L'unità 0.1.?"disse l'uomo con i capelli bianchi "Ma non abbiamo il pilota."

"Non è esatto,un pilota verrà presto."disse l'uomo.

"Senta,stiamo andando da mio zio,vero?"disse Eren.

"Esatto,è proprio così."disse lei.

La macchina era a bordo di in treno super veloce.

"Ah,tuo zio ti ha dato un tesserino di riconoscimento?"disse June.

"Ah,si..."disse Eren che frugò nel suo zaino e prese un foglio "Ecco."

"Grazie mille."disse June che prese il foglio,poi June gli diede un fascicolo con su scritto"Top Secret."e con davanti la scritta "N.E.R.V."

"Tieni,leggi questo."disse lei.

Lui lo prese e pensò "N.E.R.V.

Il lavoro di mio zio."

"Mi ha fatto venire qui perché vuole che faccia qualcosa per lui?"disse Eren.

"Penso."disse June.

La macchina nel treno era su delle placche di metallo gialle con frecce rosse.

"Me lo aspettavo."disse lui "Mio zio non mi avrebbe mai scritto se non gli servissi a qualche cosa."

"Capisco,tuo zio non ti è molto simpatico."disse June "Beh,lo stesso vale per me."

Il tunnel finì e il treno passò in un tunnel trasparente con dei palazzi a testa in giù.

"Straordinario!"disse Eren.

"Già,quello che vedi è il nostro quartier generale."disse June "La base della N.E.R.V.

Ed è anche la base per la ricostruzione del pianeta.

L'ultima roccaforte del genere umano."

Sul fondo c'era una piramide di metallo con una linea azzurra sulla cima che era accanto ad uno strapiombo quadrato a forma di piramide che aveva due linee bianche,una all'inizio,l'altra verso la fine.

"Ma che strano."disse June che era in un corridoio quadrangolare di metallo verde e con una porta di metallo con sopra la scritta "CAUTION"rossa e una scritta nera che diceva"R-015"

"Ero sicura che la strada fosse questa."disse June guardando la mappa.

La porta si apri e il pavimento scorrevole passò su un ponte che dava su uno strapiombo fatto a livelli quadrangolari di metallo verde.

C'era anche un ponte scorrevole parallelo e sul metallo c'era scritto "livello 2"

"Mettersi la gonna quaggiù da qualche problema."disse lei che guardava la mappa,mentre lui leggeva la cartellina.

"Comunque non capisco,dove sarà?"disse June "Mi dispiace non conosco molto bene questa zona."

"Di qui ci siamo già passati."disse Eren.

"Comunque non preoccuparti,i sistemi automatici sono fatti apposta per essere usati."disse June.

C'era una stanza di metallo verde,con la parte centrale del soffitto incavata con luci bianche e sotto c'era una piscina di liquido viola,con accanto una specie di ruota di metallo verde.

Accanto alla ruota c'erano due masse di tubi di plastica,marroni e blu,quelli di destra erano tagliati,quelli di sinistra andavano nel liquido e poi si collegavano alla ruota.

"Il direttore del progetto "E",la Claymore Claire è pregata di contattare il direttore del reparto."disse la voce femminile.

Una donna uscì dal liquido e si tolse sia la muta che la maschera.

Era una donna con capelli biondi a mezzo collo e una frangetta sulla fronte.

"Non posso crederci."disse Claire "Si è persa un'alta volta.

Io ,in secoli di vita, non mi sono mai smarrita nemmeno nelle foreste più intricate."

Lei si mise una tuta aderente biancha che la copriva dall'inizio del seno in giù,incluse le mani.

Intorno al collo aveva una fascia viola con un simbolo bianco,poi l'inizio del costume era di metallo,aveva delle placche di metallo circolari,i polsi e il dorso delle mani erano coperte dalla placca metalliche,all'altezza della vita c'era un gonnellino fatto di placche di metallo allungate,poi,da sotto il ginocchio in poi,c'era uno stivale di metallo,dalle placche sulle spalle partiva un mantello bianco,lungo e largo.

Sulla schiena aveva anche una spada dal manico marrone,con due punte d'oro dirette verso l'esterno e con una lama larga con sopra lo stesso simbolo che aveva sulla fascia intorno al collo.

June era nell'ascensore,le porte si aprirono e lei si trovò davanti Claire.

"Ah!"disse June "Ciao,Claire."

Clarie entrò nell'ascensore "Ma che cosa combini,capitano Fudo?

Sai bene anche tu che non posso perdere del tempo."

"Ah,scusa."disse lei.

"È lui,non è così?"disse Claire.

"Si."disse June "Stando al rapporto Marduk,sarebbe il Gigante che Corre."

"Molto piacere."disse Claire.

"Piacere."disse Eren.

"Come vedi non è molto socievole."disse June "In questo assomiglia molto allo zio,vero?"  
"Si."disse Claire sorridendo "Mi ricorda una persona che ho conosciuto secoli fa."

L'uomo con gli occhiali era su una pedana che stava scendendo ad un livello inferiore della struttura nella sala dello schermo.

La pedana si abbassò dopo che delle linee rosse sul pavimento si accesero.

"Erano anni che non si incontravano."disse quello con i capelli bianchi "Bene,tutti gli uomini si posti di allerta di primo grado."

C'era una placca di metallo,con sopra June,Eren e Claire,che saliva in obliquo in un grande spazio a luce fucsia.

"Attenzione,livello di emergenza di primo grado."disse la voce femminile "Prepararsi per l'intercettazione terrestre."

"Hai sentito?"disse June.

"La situazione è grave."disse Claire.

"E come va l'unità 0.1.?"disse June.

"È in fase di raffreddamento con l'equipaggiamento tipo "B"."disse Claire.

"Ma funziona davvero?"disse June "Fin'ora non si è mai attivato."

"La probabilità di attivazione è dello 0,00000001%"disse Claire "Ecco perché la chiamano sistema 0.9."

"Questo significa che non si attiverà mai,non è vero?"disse June.

Dietro di loro la luce viola veniva da un'immensa vasca con del liquido viola da cui si vedeva un'immensa mano.

"Che esagerata."disse Claire "In fondo non è proprio 0."

"Ma quello è soltanto un numero."disse June.

"In ogni caso non potremmo permetterci comunque di non tentare."disse Claire.

I due passarono con un motoscafo sul liquido fucsia fino ad arrivare ad un'immensa parete di metallo verde dove c'era un molo,con delle scale che conducevano ad una porta e sopra vi era scritto in bianco "L-03."

Entrarono nella porta che si chiuse facendo apparire una piccola luce rossa sopra di essa e lasciando i presenti nell'oscurità totale.

"Ma...è tutto buio."disse lui.

Le luci si accesero e Eren si spaventò vedendo il volo di un' immenso robot.

Aveva la testa fatta di metallo viola,con una punta con una linea verde orizzontale all'inizio,poi il volto aveva due occhi allungati,la parte del naso era appuntita,la bocca ed il mento allungati verso il basso con delle linee verdi sui lati,sulla parte finale del pento appuntito.

Ai lati della testa c'era una placca appuntita all'indietro con una linea verde orizzontale,poi il collo era giallo sotto e viola sopra,il robot aveva un aspetto umanoide,con delle linee verdi sul petto verticali,una linea orizzontale sulla pancia che comprendeva la placca centrale delle tre placche che formavano il ventre,poi anche sui piedi e sotto le ginocchia c'erano altre placche verdi.

Le ginocchia avevano due punte nere,come due punte nere curve uscivano dalle spalle,con linee verdi,c'era una placca verde anche sul bicipite, una placca nera copriva gli avambracci e una linea verde su di essi,mentre le mani erano viola.

Il resto del corpo era viola.

"Ma questo è un robot gigantesco."disse Eren che guadò nel fascicolo.

"Non troverai nessuna spiegazione li."disse Claire.

I tre erano su un ponticello di metallo verde,sopra il liquido e c'erano due placche di metallo perpendicolare che dai lati del ponte andavano sulle spalle del robot e formavano anche delle pedane dalla parte opposta.

"Questa è l'arma destinata a risolvere le battaglie decisive."disse Claire "L'unità 0.1. della macchina umanoide,multifunzione N.E.R.V."disse Claire "È stata sviluppata nella massima segretezza.

Ed è l'ultima speranza che rimane all'umanità."

"È di questo che si occupa mio zio?"disse Eren.  
"Esatto."disse l'uomo che apparve dietro un vetro,situato sulla parte alta della stanza immensa e dietro cui c'erano luci gialle "Ne è passato di tempo."

"Zio."disse Eren scosso.

"Partenza."disse lo zio.

"Come partenza?!"disse June "L'unità 0.0. è ancora immobilizzata.

Un momento...non vorrete attivare lo 0.1.?"

"Non abbiamo altra scelta."disse Claire.

"MA È IMPOSSIBILE!"disse June "Annie non è ancora in grado di muoversi!"

"Annie?"disse Eren "Non starete parlando di..."

"Annie Leonhardt."disse Claire "Il Titano Femina.

La tua vecchia amica.

Ha provato ad affrontare l'essere assumendo la sua forma da gigante."

"Come faremo senza pilota?"disse June.

"Ne è appena arrivato uno."disse Claire.

"Stai scherzando?"disse June.

"Eren?"disse Claire.

"Si."disse Eren.

"Salirai tu a bordo."disse Claire.

"Ma...ma se persino Annie Leonhardt ha impiegato sette mesi per riuscire a sincronizzarsi con l'Evangelion!"disse June "Che cosa potrà mai fare un ragazzino appena arrivato?"

"A me basta che sieda ai comandi."disse Claire "Non mi aspetto altro."

"Si,ma..."disse June.

"Ora la cosa importante è respingere l'attacco dell'angelo e per farlo non abbiamo altra scelta che far salire a bordo chiunque possa avere la ben che minima possibilità di sincronizzarsi con i sistemi."disse Claire "Non sei d'accordo,capitano Fudo?"

"Potrei provare a combatterlo trasformandomi."disse June.

"E pensi di vincere?"disse Claire.

"Forse hai ragione."disse June.

"Perché mi hai fatto venire qui?"disse lui.

"Per il motivo che immagini."disse lo zio.

"Mi stai dicendo che devo salire a bordo e combattere con quel mostro la fuori?!"disse Eren.

"Esatto."disse lo zio.

"NO!"disse Eren "NON LO FARÒ MAI!

SI PUÒ SAPERE COSA VUOI DA ME?

MI HAI SEMPRE CONSIDERATO UN ESSERE INUTILE!"

"Ma ora mi servi."disse lo zio "Perciò ti ho chiamato."

"Ma perché proprio io?"disse lui.

"È semplice perché tutti gli altri non sono adatti."disse lo zio.

"Non posso farlo."disse Eren "Perché sei convinto che ne sarei capace?

Io non so nulla di questo robot!"

"Avrai delle spiegazioni."disse lo zio.

"È impossibile."disse Eren "Non ce la farò mai.

COME POTREI PILOTARE QUESTO COSO?"

"Adesso sali a bordo."disse lo zio "Oppure vattene subito!"

L'angelo emise da se stesso una luce viola,lanciò una sfera che colpì il suolo e provoco un'esplosione dello stesso colore che distrusse diversi palazzi e formò una colonna di energia viola che fece una croce.

"Dannazione,sembra ci abbia trovato."disse lo zio.

L'angelo lanciò un'altra sfera e provocò un'esplosione immensa e fece tremare la struttura.

"Eren ormai non c'è più tempo."disse Claire.

"Sali a bordo."disse June.

"Io non posso."disse Eren "Sono venuto fin qui,MA QUESTO È ASSURDO!"

"Ascolta Eren,capisci perché sei venuto in questa base?"disse June "Non devi fuggire.

Ne da tuo zio,ne da te stesso."

"Capisco,però come pretende che riesca combattere?"disse Eren.

"Beh,ammetto che in effetti..."disse June.

Su un video apparve l'immagine dell'uomo con i capelli grigi.  
"Voglio che Annie Leonhardt venga svegliata."disse lo zio.

"Non ha smesso di rimarginare le ferite."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Non è ancora morta,però."disse lo zio.

"Ho capito."disse quello con i capelli grigi.

"Annie?"disse lo zio.

Si udì una voce "Si?"

"Il pilota di riserva è inutile."disse lo zio "Andrai tu."

"Si."disse Annie.

"Riconfigurare i sistemi dello 0.1. per Annie."disse Claire "Pronti ad attivarlo."

"Si signora."disse una voce meccanica "Riconfigurare i sistemi dello 0.1."

"Lo sapevo..."pensò Eren "Quando non combatto contro i giganti sono inutile."

Annie,che aveva i capelli blu ora e le pupille rosse ,fu portata su un lettino d'ospedale nella stanza.

Indossava una tuta aderente bianca che lasciava scoperte solo le mani.

Aveva tutto il braccio destro fasciato,l'avambraccio sinistro fasciato,l'occhio destro fasciato e anche la fronte fasciata.

"Annie..."disse Eren.

Annie si mise seduta,lamentandosi,mentre del vapore usciva dalle ferite.

L'essere lanciò un'altra sfera.

La croce questa volta penetrò sotto l'acqua e fece cadere dei frammenti sulla piramide che tremò e Annie cadde a terra con il lettino.

"ATTENTO!"urlò June mentre delle lampade si staccavano dal soffitto.

Claire si mosse a super velocità e tagliò i pezzi con la spada,mandando i frammenti contro una parete.

I presenti videro che la mano destra del robot si era mossa e si era messa sopra la testa.

"SI È MOSSO!"disse uno degli operai "Ha strappato gli ancoraggi del braccio destro!"

"Ma,no!"disse Claire "È impossibile!

Non può essere,non era nemmeno stata inserita..."

"Ha reagito da solo,senza alcuna interfaccia."disse June che si alzò "Come se volesse proteggerlo.

Ma allora...può farcela."

Eren corse verso la ragazza a terra e la mise seduta e si trovò la mano sporca di sangue.

"Andrò io."disse Eren "Salirò io a bordo!"

Il liquidò fu scolato via.

"Fase di raffreddamento terminata,braccio destro in posizione."disse la voce femminile"Struttura di ancoraggio ripristinata."

La parte posteriore della schiena dell'essere,sotto il collo, si aprì e rivelo un'entrata circolare e una capsula fu inserita all'interno,con dentro Eren che era su una sedia di metallo,in un ambiente a luci rosse,con due placche di metallo in testa,poi un liquido arancione coprì la stanza.

"Stai calmo."disse Claire "Quando saranno pieni di L.C.L. i tuoi polmoni potranno rifornirsi direttamente d'ossigeno.

Ti abituerai subito."

"Oh,mi sento male."disse Eren.

"Un po' di coraggio!"disse June "Sei un ometto,no?"

La ganasce furono staccate dal robot.

"Inizio secondo stadio di connessione."disse la voce meccanica.

Furono accese delle luci nel cilindro di metallo e un cerchio di luce iniziò a scorrere.

"Collegamenti sinaptici attivati."disse la voce.

Il cerchio di luce passò,facendo apparire vari colori e varie scintille.

"Collegamenti nervosi di entrata uscita attivati."disse Claire "Il tasso di sincronia è al 41,3%.

È fantastico."

"Curve armoniche a livelli normali."disse una donna che era seduta su una sedia accanto a lei dove c'era uno schermo con dei rettangoli verdi "Per ora è tutto sotto controllo."

"Ce la farà."disse Claire.

June annuì "Prepararsi al lancio."

Una grata rossa fu aperta.

"Prepararsi al lancio."disse la voce femminile "Disinserire i ganci di sicurezza."

Le due placche di metallo furono tolte dalle spalle.

"Procedere allo spostamento del ponte oscillante."disse la voce e il ponte davanti al robot fu spostato.

"Rimozione della prima struttura in corso."disse la voce.

La parete di metallo si aprirono e liberarono le spalle dell'essere che erano bloccate in esse,poi si attaccò una placca mobile sulla schiena.

"Posizionare il 0.1. per il lancio."disse la donna e il robot fu portato da una pedana su una parete di metallo verde con delle linee verticali sopra.

Sopra la parete ve ne era un'altra più avanti e c'erano delle porte di metallo rosso che iniziarono ad aprirsi formando un condotto rettangolare verde con linee rosse.

"Controllo percorso."disse la donna "Completo."

"Preparativi per il lancio completati."disse Claire.

"Ricevuto."disse June che guardò lo zio "Nessun ripensamento?"

"Naturalmente no."disse lo zio che era tornato nella sala con quello con i capelli bianchi accanto "Se non riusciamo a sconfiggere gli angeli per noi sarà la fine."

"Ikari,sei davvero convinto della tua scelta?"disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Si."disse lui.

"LANCIARE!"disse June.

Dei razzi sotto i piedi del mezzo lo mandarono nel condotto a super velocità.

L'angelo camminò tra le strutture super tecnologiche in superficie,poi una porta di metallo si illuminò di energia rossa e si aprì e da essa uscì il robot.

L'angelo illuminò la sfera di luce rossa.

"Eren,non morire."disse June.


	14. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 2

SOFFITTI SCONOSCIUTI

Eren era nel robot davanti all'angelo.

"Sei pronto,Eren?"disse June.

"Si."disse lui.

"Sbloccare l'ultimo sistema di sicurezza!"disse June e il robot fu staccato dalla placca sulla schiena "Unità Evangelion 0.1. libera!"

"Eren."disse Claire "Ora pensa solo a camminare."

"Camminare."pensò lui e il robot mise un piede avanti.

"Ha fatto un passo."disse Claire.  
"Camminare."disse Eren e il robot tentò di fare un secondo passo in avanti,ma cadde a faccia in giù.

Sulla schiena il robot aveva un cavo di alimentazione.

"Eren."disse June e Eren guadò spaventato l'angelo che si avvicinava.

"Coraggio,fa presto."disse June "Sbrigati a rialzarti!"

L'angelo afferrò la testa del robot con la mano sinistra ,che aveva un cerchio rosso all'interno,sollevò in aria l'oggetto,gli afferrò la mano sinistra con la destra e la portò verso l'esterno,poi ingrandì le sue braccia ed iniziò a tirare.

Eren sentì un forte dolore al braccio.

"Stai calmo."disse June "Quello che sta stringendo non è il tuo braccio!"

"Il sistema difensivo dell'Eva?"disse Claire.

"Il segnale non viene accettato."disse quella con i capelli neri sulla sedia.

"Campo protettivo nullo."disse la voce femminile.

"Non si espande?"disse Claire.

L'essere spezzò l'avambraccio destro del robot.

"Danni al braccio sinistro."disse la voce femminile "Circuiti troncati."

"EREN ATTENTO!"disse June.

L'essere sollevò il robot più in alto e lo spuntone sul gomito si illuminò,si allungò all'indietro e poi andò in avanti,uscendo dal palmo della mano, colpendo l'occhio destro del robot fino a trapassare la testa,scagliando il robot contro un grattacielo e il braccio sinistro danneggiò il tetto di un altro palazzo.

Dal buco uscì del liquido rosso.

"La zona frontale è incrinata."disse la donna ai comandi.

"No."disse June.

Il robot alzo la testa verso il nemico.

I giorno dopo Eren si svegliò in un letto d'ospedale in una stanza dalle pareti di metallo bianche con una lampada orizzontale.

Eren si mise seduto poi si sdraiò "Un soffitto sconosciuto."

Un elicottero volò sopra la zona dello scontro ed era pieno di mezzi militari.

Una gru stava sollevando la parte superiore della corazza del robot che copriva la testa.

"Piano."disse uno degli operai.

Lo zio di Eren era dentro una stanza nera,ad un tavolo bianco e davanti a lui c'erano altri uomini.

Quello alla sua destra aveva un tavolo rosso e poi ce ne era uno con il tavolo verde,poi alla sua sinistra ce ne era uno con il tavolo azzurro e uno con il tavolo giallo,mentre dalla parte opposta c'era un altro tavolo bianco.

Gli uomini indossavano tutti la stessa uniforme dello zio di Eren.

La stanza era nera,ma c'erano delle linee viola che formavano due pentagoni.

"La seconda venuta degli angeli."disse quello al tavolo giallo "Così improvvisa."

"È stato come 15 anni fa."disse quello al tavolo blu "I disastri arrivano sempre senza preavviso."

"Ma almeno potremmo dire che il nostro investimento preventivo si è rivelato tutt'altro che inutile."disse quello al tavolo rosso.

"Non possiamo ancora esserne certi."disse quello al tavolo verde "Prima dovrà dimostrarsi all'altezza delle aspettative."

"Giusto."disse quello al tavolo giallo "E in oltre ci sono diverse misure anti-angelo che sono diventate di dominio pubblico.

La N.E.R.V. dovrà occuparsi del controllo delle informazioni diffuse in merito e in modo tempestivo ed appropriato."

"Sono già stati presi tutti i provvedimenti adeguati al caso."disse lo zio di Eren "State tranquilli."

In tv parlavano dell'attacco.

June era seduta dentro uno dei capannoni dove stavano recuperando i pezzi del robot e indossava una tuta aderente arancione,con placche arancioni sulle spalle,una placca che copriva petto e schiena e stivali bianchi.

"La notizia segue il protocollo B-22."disse lei che cambiava canale "Anche questa volta hanno coperto la verità."

"Pare siano allegri al reparto pubbliche relazioni."disse Claire che era dietro di lei,in piedi e indossava la stessa tuta"Ora hanno qualcosa da fare."

"Beh,sono davvero molto ottimisti."disse June.

"Mah,credo che in realtà siano tutti molto spaventati."disse Claire.

"E la cosa ti sorprende?"disse June.

"Si,infatti è così."disse l'uomo al tavolo verde "Ikari ,a proposito,non potresti rendere più efficienti sia la N.E.R.V. che gli EVA?"

"Prima lo 0.0. e ora anche lo 0.1."disse quello al tavolo giallo "Lo sai che le spese di riparazione basterebbero per rovinare una nazione?

E poi quei due sono degli eldiani.

Potrebbero trasformarsi in gigante e combattere,come quell'altro dall'altra parte del mondo.

Il gigante di tuo figlio ha assorbito il Gigante Martello,quindi può creare strutture a piacimento."

"Non sono sufficienti."disse Ikari "Ho provato uno scontro del genere,usando il gigante dalle fattezze femminili,che è di gran lunga il più abile combattente corpo a corpo,ma il risultato è stato disastroso."

"Abbiamo anche saputo che hai voluto affidare quel giocattolo niente meno che a tuo nipote."disse l'uomo al tavolo rosso.

"Hai usato persone,tempo,denaro...quanto spenderai ancora per la soddisfazione tua e di tuo nipote?"disse quello al tavolo blu.

"Ricordati che hai un altro compito da eseguire."disse quello al tavolo rosso "Il progetto per il perfezionamento.

È questo il tuo compito prioritario."

"Esattamente."disse quello al tavolo giallo "Questo progetto è l'unica speranza rimasta in una situazione così disastrosa.

Non resta altra possibilità,almeno per noi."

Quello al tavolo bianco opposto parlò "Quindi,anche se gli angeli sono tornati,non sarà ammesso alcun ritardo del progetto sul programma.

Quanto hai preventivi li valuteremo attentamente."

"Ma questo è compito della commissione."disse quello con il tavolo verde.

"Arrivederci e grazie,Ikari."disse quello al tavolo giallo e tutti gli ologrammi sparirono e rimasero solo i due tavoli bianchi.

"Ikari,ricorda,non si può tornare indietro."disse quello al tavolo bianco prima di sparire.

"Lo so benissimo."disse Ikari "All'umanità non rimane molto tempo."

Eren era dentro un corridoio di metallo e guardava una finestra da cui si vedevano altri corridoi,poi si voltò e vide la barella su cui era Annie che veniva portata per il corridoio e si ricordò di quando erano sull'isola e si addestravano.

FLASHBACK

Erano in un campo di addestramento militare,in mezzo ad un prato e facevano delle esercitazioni con i fucili.

Le divise militari comprendevano una giacca marrone,con dei simboli sulle spalle e sul pettorale sinistro,su una tasca sul petto,dei pantaloni bianchi aderenti con delle cinghie legate intorno e degli stivali neri che cominciavano dal ginocchio.

Eren fu scagliato a terra.

Sotto la giacca marrone aveva una maglietta chiara.

"Annie..."disse Eren.

Annie era davanti a lui e indossava lo stesso tipo di uniforme,con sotto la giacca,una felpa chiara con cappuccio.

Aveva i capelli biondi,legati dietro la testa,con la riga quasi al centro della testa,con delle ciocche sulla parte destra del viso e meno ciocche sulla parte sinistra.

Aveva gli occhi azzurri invece che rossi ed era sempre inespressiva.

"C'è una cosa chiamata delicatezza."disse Eren seduto a terra "Essendo umana dovresti averla,suppongo..."

"Non sono così forse come credi."disse lei mettendo il fucile in spalla,voltando la testa a sinistra e mantenendo un'espressione fredda "Potresti tranquillamente superare la debolezza del mio corpo."

"Divertente...allora come mai sono io quello per terra e tu quella in piedi?"disse Eren.

"Ah..."disse lei che posò il fucile a terra e fece dei passi avanti facendolo indietreggiare"È per via delle tecniche che uso.

Sono diverse da quelle che insegnano qui.

Anche se usi la forza non puoi battermi."

Lei si mise in guardia,mettendo la gamba sinistra in avanti,leggermente piegata e i pugni chiusi vicini al volto "Sarà bene che impari queste mosse."

"Ok,ma prendiamoci una pausa..."disse Eren mettendo la mano destra davanti.

"Iniziamo."disse lei che gli diede un calcio sinistro alla gamba,poi gli afferrò il braccio destro con il suo braccio destro,gli passò sotto il braccio,afferrandogli la schiena,mise il braccio destro intorno alla spalla sinistra di Eren,l'altra mano afferrò il braccio destro,mise la gamba destra dietro di lui e tirò verso il basso sollevando le gambe di Eren con la sua e i due caddero poi lei iniziò a stringere.

"Annie...molla...mollami."disse Eren.

"Mollarti?"disse Annie "Non ti serve che io ti molli.

Devi imparare ad usare la tua forza e come parlare ad una ragazza."

Lei lo strinse ancora e lui urlò.

"Ho memorizzato tutto,quindi lasciami!"disse Eren.

"Davvero?"disse Annie "Vuoi che ti mostri qualcos'altro?"

FINE FLASHBACK

"Cosi diversa da allora."pensò Eren vedendola con il suo nuovo look.

A bordo del camion che portava la corazza c'erano June e Claire che indossava un camice bianco da laboratorio.

June si era tolta la parte superiore della tuta ed era in canottiera.

"Ah,l'aria condizionata è proprio una grande invenzione."disse June "Un trionfo della scienza umana."

"Eren ha ripreso conoscenza."disse Claire.

"E…e quali sono le sue condizioni?"disse June.

"Non ha riportato ferite,ma sembra che abbia la memoria un po' confusa."disse Claire.

"Non sarà contaminazione mentale?!"disse June agitata.

"Pare che questo sia escluso."disse Claire.

"Bene."disse lei calmandosi "Magari è perché si è trovato a bordo così all'improvviso."

"Non mi stupirebbe."disse Claire"Il carico nervoso è stato davvero pesante per lui."

"Veramente io mi riferivo al carico emotivo."disse June.

Eren era seduto in una sala piena di sedie su varie file e davanti a lui c'erano delle finestre oblique e guardava il suo braccio sinistro.

Un aereo trasportava un gigantesco fucile e in città c'erano le riparazioni per i palazzi danneggiati.

"Potremo farcela,se riuscissimo a sfruttare al massimo sia questa città che gli EVA."disse June che era scesa dal mezzo e aveva lo stesso vestito del giorno prima,con la tuta rossa piegata ed in spalla.

"Pensi di poter vincere gli angeli?"disse Claire che era al posto di guida del mezzo.

"Si."disse June.

"Sei la solita ottimista."disse Claire.

"Beh,la speranza è indispensabile nella vita,non lo sapevi?"disse Claire.

"Dillo quando avrai vissuto per secoli e combatterai dall'altra parte del mondo rispetto alle tue compagne."disse Claire "Ma in fondo...hai ragione.

È incoraggiante questo lato del tuo carattere."

Una gigantesca trave di metallo veniva portata da un elicottero.

"Beh,ci vediamo."disse June.

"A presto."disse Claire.

June andò vicino a Eren.

Poco dopo erano nella base e si aprì un ascensore dove dentro c'era lo zio di Eren.

I due non si parlarono e Eren voltò il viso a sinistra,poi l'ascensore si richiuse.

I due si misero su un'enorme scala mobile che li portò ai piani alti di un edificio.

I due entrarono dentro una stanza con il pavimento luccicante e dentro di essa c'era un uomo ad aspettarli.

"Lei è d'accordo,vero?"disse June "Non andranno a vivere insieme."

"Ovviamente."disse l'uomo "Ikari e suo nipote sono sempre stati abituati a vivere da soli."

"Già,stare insieme sarebbe innaturale per loro."disse June.

"Potrebbe andare a vivere da solo."disse l'uomo.

"Da solo?!"disse lei.

"Esatto."disse l'uomo "La stanza assegnatagli si trova nel sesto blocco.

Qualche problema?"

"No,nessuno."disse Eren.

"Sei sicuro?"disse lei "Davvero?"

"È meglio così."disse lui "Staro da solo.

Per me un posto vale l'altro."

"Allora..."disse June.

Claire era in laboratorio e parlava al telefono "Cos'hai detto?"

June era in un corridoio di metallo quadrato e parlava al telefono "Ti stavo dicendo che Eren verrà a stare da me,ho ottenuto anche il permesso dei superiori.

Non ti preoccupare,Claire.

Non ho intenzione di sedurre il nostro giovane pilota,te lo garantisco."

"E CI MANCHEREBBE ALTRO!"disse Claire "SI PUÒ SAPERE CHE TI SEI MESSA IN TESTA?

SE NON SEI NEMMENO IN GRADO DI..."

"Come al solito."disse June allontanando il telefono dall'orecchio "Non li ha mai capiti gli scherzi."

La macchina di June passò sotto una galleria con luci arancioni.

"Che cosa intende?"disse Eren.

"Parlo della festa di ben venuto per il nuovo coinquilino."disse June.

I due si fermarono in un negozio e fecero la spesa.

"Vi trasferirete anche voi?"disse June a due amiche.

"Si,d'altronde io non avrei mai creduto che questa città sarebbe diventata un campo di battaglia."disse la prima donna.

"Già."disse la seconda "Anche mio marito ha detto che per sicurezza ci dovremmo trasferire io e i bambini.

E ha ragione.

Anche se questa è una città fortezza,non bisogna fare affidamento su niente.

Se solo ripenso a quello che è successo ieri comincio a tremare."

Al tramonto la macchina era su una strada che portava alla cima di una collina.

Eren aveva le buste sulle gambe.

"Mi è venuta un'idea."disse June "Ti spiace se allungò un po'."

"Va bene."disse Eren "Dove andiamo?"

"In un bel posto."disse June che lo portò in cima ad un collina da cui si vedeva la città.

La città aveva dei palazzi bassi intorno e al centro centinaia di rettangoli di metallo.

"C'è qualcosa di desolante in questa città."disse Eren.

"Ecco,è l'ora."disse June.

Si udì una sirena,i rettangoli di metallo si aprirono e da sotto terre uscirono centinaia di grattacieli.

"È incredibile."disse Eren "I palazzi spuntano dal suolo."

"Hai davanti a te la città fortezza usata per combattere gli angeli."disse lei "Ed è anche la nostra città.

Ma soprattutto è la città che hai difeso."

Ormai era notte e i due stavano camminando nei corridoio di un palazzo di undici piani ed erano al penultimo piano.

"Credo che le tue cose siano già state consegnate."disse lei.

Fuori dalla porta c'erano delle scatole con delle scritte rosse.

Lei premette i pulsanti di una tastiera e la porta si aprì da sola "Lo sai anch'io mi sono trasferita qui soltanto da poco."

Lei entrò e vide che Eren era sulla porta "Avanti entra."

"Oh,con...con permesso."disse Eren.

"Eren..."disse lei ridendo "Questa è casa tua,hai capito?"

Lui entrò lentamente "Allora...eccomi a casa."

"Ben arrivato."disse lei e la porta si chiuse "Ah,scusa tanto,c'è un po' di disordine.

Tu non farci caso d'accordo?"

Lui rimase sconvolto nel vedere che tutta la cucina era piena di lattine,bottiglie di alcolici e scatole.

"Questo sarebbe...un po' di disordine?"disse Eren.

"Ah,scusa potresti mettere la spesa in frigorifero?"disse lei "Grazie."

"Si certo."disse lui che aprì il primo sportello del frigorifero.

"Ghiaccio."disse lui che aprì il secondo sportello "Surgelati."

Eren aprì il terzo sportello trovandolo pieno zeppo di lattine "Alcolici e nient'altro.

Ma che razza di vita fa?"

Vide anche il secondo frigorifero con uno sportello in basso.

June si era messa dei jeans cortissimi,una maglietta chiara e la sua stanza era piena di vestiti,lattine,borse e altro sparso ovunque.

"E quell'altro frigorifero?"disse lui.

"Beh,l'ascialo perdere."disse June "Starà ancora dormendo."

"Dormendo?"disse Eren.

Poco dopo il tavolo era pieno di cibi di vario tipo.

"Buon appetito!"disse lei gioiosamente mentre si scolava una lattina con un solo sorso.

"Buon appetito."disse Eren.

"FANTASTICO!"disse lei che smise di bere "SONO QUESTI I MOMENTI PER CUI VALE LA PENA DI VIVERE!

Non mangi?

È molto buona,anche se è solo cibo precotto."

"Veramente io non sono abituato a questo tipo di cena."disse Eren.

"Eh,no!"disse lei che batté la lattina sul tavolo e si sporse verso di lui "Non essere pretenzioso!"

"Ok,non intendevo questo."disse Eren "Vede..."

June rise "Non è divertente?

Ma si,cenare in compagnia volevo dire."

"Oh,certo."disse Eren.

A sera tarda c'era una pila di lattine scolate e i due facevano dei giochi con le mani.

"Continuiamo."disse lei che mise il pugno in avanti e lo fece anche lui "Uno,due ...giù…

Di nuovo."

Lui mise in avanti il medio e l'indice,mentre lei tenne il pugno chiuso.

June rise "Sei stato sfrontato,Eren!"

Sul tavolo c'era un calendario con delle scritte.

"Con questa abbiamo stabilito tutti i turni in maniera imparziale."disse lei.

"Si."disse Eren che era seduto al tavolo con lei.

"Molto bene."disse June "Dunque questa,da oggi,sarà anche casa tua,perciò non fare complimenti d'accordo?"

"D'accordo."disse timidamente Eren "Si."

"Ah,adesso basta con tutti questi si."disse lei che mise il ginocchio destro sul tavolo e gli mise la mano destra sul cranio "Ma che depressione!

Sei un ometto o no?

Mostrati più deciso!"

"Si!"disse Eren.

"Molto bene."disse lei che tornò a sedersi "E ore quello che devi fare è liberarti di TUTTI I BRUTTI PENSIERI CHE HAI!

UN BEL BAGNO LAVA VIA TUTTI I DISPIACERI."

Lui entrò in una stanza che precedeva il bagno e che era chiusa da una tenda.

Vide una serie di reggiseni e mutante appese ad un cerchio di metallo collegato al soffitto.

Lui si tolse i vestiti e poi aprì la porta trovandosi davanti un pinguino che andò verso di lui.

Eren urlò e andò da June che era seduta al tavolo "SIGNORINA JUNE!"

"Che c'è?"disse lei.

"ECCO,IO,LUI,C'È UN..."disse Eren e il pinguino passò davanti a lui e andò allo sportello del frigo entrandoci.

"Oh,vuoi dire lui."disse June "È un pinguino delle sorgenti termali,una nuova razza."

Eren rimase sconvolto "Ma...ma,ma cosa..."

"Il suo nido e nel freezer."disse June "Il suo nome e pen-pen.

È un altro nostro coinquilino."

June prese una lattina e bevve "Piuttosto ,che ne diresti di coprirti li davanti?"

Eren si accorse di essere nudo,si vergognò e richiuse la tenda.

"Staro esagerando con tutta questa euforia?"pensò June mentre beveva "Forse sono io quella che si è scoperta."

"La signorina June Fudo."pensò Eren che era dentro la vasca "In fondo è una brava persona."

Eren ricordò ciò che lei aveva detto "Un bel bagno lava via i dispiaceri."

"Invece a me riporta alla mente solo brutti ricordi."pensò Eren "Mio padre e Annie Leonhardt."

In una grande stanza di metallo c'era una luce arancione che illuminava un robot arancione e delle luci circolari verdi.

"Quali sono le condizioni di Annie?"disse Claire che era dietro allo zio di Eren e indossava la sua tuta aderente bianca,con mantello e spada sulla schiena "Questo pomeriggio è andato in ospedale a trovarla."

"Si ristabilirà presto."disse lui "Le ferite inflitte dall'angelo sembrano richiedere più tempo per guarire anche per chi ha il sistema rigenerante dato dal potere dei giganti.

Per quel momento otterrò l'autorizzazione della commissione per riattivare l'unità 0.0."

"È molto dura per questi ragazzi."disse Claire

"Nessun altro è in grado di pilotare gli EVA."disse lui "Finché avranno vita dovranno farlo."

"Questo a prescindere dai loro desideri,vero?"disse Claire.

June aveva messo un foglio con un cuore davanti alla porta di Eren.

Eren aveva delle cuffie collegate ad un registratore e sentiva musica.

Nella stanza c'era la sua valigia e delle scatole.

June era nella vasca da bagno e parlava al telefono "Già,non so se riuscirà a salire ancora a bordo dopo quello che ha dovuto sopportare."

"Beh,la sua messa a punto è compito tuo,no?"disse Claire.

"Ma io ho paura di non sapere come comportarmi con lui."disse June.

"Vuoi già arrenderti?"disse Claire che era su una sedia in una stanza con delle luci verdi rettangolari e aveva dei fogli in mano "Ma sei stata tu a chiedere che ti venisse affidato."

"PIANTALA!"disse June che riattaccò e poi pensò "In quel momento ho visto Eren soltanto come un mio strumento.

Forse sono troppo simile a suo zio.

Io però,anche se abbiamo sconfitto l'angelo,non sono felice."

"Un altro soffitto sconosciuto."pensò Eren "È ovvio.

In questa città non c'è niente che io possa conoscere."

Eren ricordò le frasi di June "Questa è casa tua,hai capito?"

"Perché mi trovo qui."pensò Clark guardando il soffitto e ricordando lo scontro.

FLASHBACK

Il robot fu spinto contro il palazzo.

"Danni al cranio."disse la voce femminile mente sui video apparivano degli esagoni rossi con dentro scritto in nero "Emergenza."

"Entità dei danni sconosciuta."disse la voce.

"La situazione?"disse June.

"Il collegamento è instabile."disse la donna con i capelli neri.

"Interrompete i circuiti,presto!"disse Claire.

"Impossibile,l'EVA rifiuta il segnale,non lo accetta!"disse la donna.

"Eren è vivo?"disse June mettendo una mano sulla spalla di un altro che era seduto ai computer.

"Impossibile dirlo."disse l'uomo "Il monitoraggio non funziona.

Nessun segnale dallo 0.1."

"Basta!"disse June "Vado a battermi io!

Interrompere l'operazione,priorità al pilota.

Espulsione forzata!"

"Negativo,il sistema di controllo non risponde."disse la donna.

"Non è possibile!"disse June incredula che si voltò.

"Un momento..."disse la donna e June si fermò.

La testa del robot alzò e la bocca si aprì.

"L'EVA si sta muovendo."disse la voce meccanica.

"Non può essere!"disse la donna "Non può riuscire a muoversi."

"Ma allora..."disse June.

La testa del robot si sollevò e urlò,poi spiccò un salto,fece una capriola e atterrò con le ginocchia sul petto dell'angelo e gli afferrò la testa con la mano sinistra.

L'essere si piegò all'indietro,ma non cadde,poi afferrò il robot con entrambe le braccia e strinse a se,tuttavia il robot usò le gambe e si liberò.

"Abbiamo vinto."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

Il robot corse verso l'essere ma sbatté contro un campo di forza arancione.

"Ha creato la barriera."disse Claire.

"Non ci voleva."disse June "Finché l'angelo ha lo scudo..."

"Non potrà essere avvicinato."disse Claire.

Il braccio rotto del robot emanò energia viola e si aggiustò.

"Braccio sinistro rigenerato."disse la voce femminile.

"Assurdo."disse June.

Il robot mise le dita dentro lo scudo ed iniziò a spingere verso l'esterno.

"Anche l'Eva sta sviluppando una specie di difesa!"disse la donna "Sta annullando lo spazio di fase."

"No,ti sbagli,lo sta distruggendo."disse lei.

Il robot aprì lo scudo.

"Si è liberato con grande facilità della difesa del nemico."disse June.

L'angelo lanciò un raggio che investì il robot e percorse tutta la città,formando una croce alla fine.

Il robot prese entrambi gli avambracci dell'angelo in una mano e li spezzò,facendo uscire energia e sangue blu,poi gli diede un calcio sulla pancia e lo mandò contro un palazzo,poi gli andò addosso correndo e trascinò via il nemico e tutto il palazzo fino a mandarlo contro un altro edificio.

Il robot iniziò a prendere a pugni la sfera,spaccò le punte di ossa sul petto,facendo uscire energia lucente e sangue blu e ne conficcò un pezzo nella sfera.

L'essere gli si avvinghiò sulla parte superiore,restando attaccato anche quando il robot si alzava,la sfera si illuminò,poi ci fu una tremenda esplosione che mandò una colonna di fuoco verso l'alto e formò una croce.

Il robot uscì dalle fiamme camminando.

"L'Eva."disse June e lo zio di Eren sorrise.

La parte superiore dell'elmo cadde a terra.

"Recuperate l'Eva."disse June "L'incolumità del pilota ha la priorità assoluta."

Eren vide che dentro l'elmo c'era una testa allungata fatta di carne grigia e con un'orbita vuota che fu riempita da un occhio verde ed Eren urlò.

FINE FLASHBACK

Eren fissava il soffitto,mentre June si asciugava i capelli ed aveva addosso un asciugamano verde.

"Eren,apro la porta."disse lei aprendo la porta e trovandolo girato di spalle e coperto"Avevo dimenticato di dirti una cosa.

Meriteresti le lodi di tutta l'umanità per quello che hai fatto,puoi esserne fiero.

Beh,buona notte,Eren.

Fatti forza."


	15. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 3

UN TELEFONO CHE NON SQUILLA

Eren era dentro la capsula nel robot.

Oltre alle placche sulla fronte aveva una tuta aderente blu addosso,con delle placche bianche sul petto e sulle spalle.

"Buon giorno,Eren."disse Claire "Come ti senti?"

"Mi sto abituando."disse Eren.

"Bene,riprendiamo l'esercitazione di ieri."disse Claire.

Il robot era in una simulazione della città e davanti a se aveva l'angelo ucciso.

Aveva in mano un fucile.

"Inquadra il bersaglio...e spara."disse Claire.

Lui lo fece,ma lo mancò di poco.

"Con più calma."disse la donna "Inquadra il bersaglio..."

"E spara."pensò Eren che colpì l'angelo che cadde a terra ed esplose.

"Ancora."disse Claire e il robot sparò.

Claire era in una stanza con dei video,delle vetrate e c'era una donna accanto a lei.

C'era poca luce nella stanza.

Indossava un camice bianco,la sua frangetta ora era prima sollevata verso l'alto e poi cadeva in basso,aveva la riga in mezzo alla testa e i capelli arrivavano a mezzo collo sulla nuca.

"Scusi,ma perché Eren ha scelto di salire a bordo dell'EVA?"disse la donna.

"Lui fa sempre tutto quello che gli viene detto di fare."disse Claire "Sembra quasi che sia la sua regola di vita,vero?"

Dietro le due c'era June che indossava una giacca rossa,con sotto una maglietta bianca e pantaloni verdi chiari e molto corti.

Ora aveva la riga in mezzo,una frangetta corta,che inizialmente andava in alto e poi le punte dei capelli si ripiegavano in basso,mentre i capelli arrivavano fino alle scapole.

Il colore dei capelli ora era nero scuro.

"Inquadra il bersaglio e spara."disse Eren "Inquadra e spara."

Il robot continuò a sparare.

Il giorno dopo Eren aprì la porta di June.

"Signorina June,guardi che è già mattina."disse Eren.

"Sono appena rientrata dal turno di notte."disse lei da sotto le coperte "Non devo tornare al lavoro."

"Allora io vado."disse Eren.

"Ah,oggi è giovedì,porteresti i rifiuti combustibili per favore?"disse June.

"Certo."disse Eren.

"Ti sei ambientato nella nuova scuola?"disse June.

"Si."disse Eren.

"Bene."disse lei "Ci vediamo più tardi."

"A più tardi."disse lui che chiuse la porta.

Eren portò dei secchi fuori,poi si diresse verso scuola.

June rispose al telefono che squillava "Pronto?

Sei tu,Claire?"

"Allora racconta,come va con il tuo lui."disse Claire.

"Il mio lui?"disse June "Ah,Eren.

Frequenta la sua nuova scuola da due settimane però non è affatto cambiato e non ha ricevuto nessuna telefonata."

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Claire.

"Il telefono è una cosa importante,quindi io gli ho dato subito un portatile personale."disse lei "Però fino ad oggi non mi sembra gli siano arrivate telefonate.

Ho l'impressione che non abbia mai fatto amicizia con nessuno."

"Quindi Eren non ha un carattere adatto per fare amicizia."disse Claire "Hai mai letto il testo intitolato "il dilemma del porcospino"?"

"Porcospino?"disse June "L'animale con gli aculei."

"Il porcospino avrebbe voluto fare amicizia con il prossimo,ma quando si avvicinava ad un suo simile entrambi si ferivano con gli aculei che ricoprivano il loro corpo."disse Claire "Lo stesso capita ad alcune persone.

Eren,in fondo al suo cuore, è spaventato dal dolore che potrebbe provare e questo lo rende freddo e riservato."

"Presto si renderà conto anche lui che crescere in fondo è un continuo provare ad avvicinarsi e allontanarsi l'un l'altro."disse June "Finché non si trova la distanza giusta per non ferirsi a vicenda."

Eren arrivò in classe e vide Annie,con le fasciature,che era seduta al banco e guardava fuori dalla finestra.

Un ragazzo con gli occhiali e i capelli castani faceva volare un elicottero di plastica e lo filmava,poi si interruppe "Che cosa c'è,capo classe?"

Il capoclasse era una ragazza con capelli neri,legati in due code di cavallo dietro la testa e indossava un'uniforme bianca e verde "Hai consegnato le note che ti ho dato ieri?"

"Ah..."disse il ragazzo "No,in casa di Itaki sembrava non esserci nessuno."

"Aida,ma tu e Itaki non eravate ottimi amici?"disse lei "Non ti preoccupa che lui non venga a scuola da due settimane?"

"Già potrebbe essere rimasto ferito."disse lui.

"Eh,intendi nella battaglia di quel robot?"disse lei "Ma alla tv hanno detto che non ci sono stati feriti."

"È impossibile."disse lui "L'hai visto anche tu il cratere dell'esplosione,no?

Ci saranno stati di sicuro più di 20 feriti e forse anche qualche morto."

In quel momento si aprì la porta della classe ed entrò un ragazzo con i capelli corti e la tuta nera.

"Toji."disse quello con la videocamera.

"Ciao."disse lei.

"Ciao."disse Toji mettendo una borsa bianca sul tavolo e poi si mise seduto sul banco"Ma che è successo?

Ci sono molti meno studenti qui."

"È colpa delle evacuazioni."disse quello con la telecamera "Si sono trasferiti in altre scuole.

Era ovvio.

Del resto in città si è svolta una vera battaglia."

"Tu sei l'unico che possa apprezzare una cosa simile."disse Toji "Avresti voluto vederla con i tuoi occhi,vero?"

"In effetti."disse quello con la videocamera "Ma tu cos'hai fatto fin'ora?

Sei stato assente da molto tempo.

Non sarai per caso rimasto coinvolto nella battaglia?"

"No,Neo,ma mia sorella si."disse Toji "È rimasta sepolta sotto un cumulo di macerie.

Ormai è fuori pericolo,ma è stata ricoverata in ospedale.

In oltre mio padre e mio nonno lavorano al centro di ricerca e ora non possono assentarsi per nessun motivo dai loro posti.

Se non le avessi fatto compagnia io,sarebbe rimasta completamente sola.

In ogni caso il pilota di quel robot è veramente un'incapace!

AH,MA CHE NERVOSO!

Lui che doveva difenderci ha distrutto la città!"

"Non hai tutti i torti,anzi hai sentito le voci sul nuovo arrivato?"disse Neo.

"Il nuovo arrivato?"disse Toji.

"È quel ragazzo."disse Neo indicando con la testa Eren che era seduto di spalle davanti a loro "Sai è stato trasferito nella nostra scuola durante la tua assenza Toji,subito dopo la battaglia.

Non ti sembra un po' troppo strano?"

In quel momento entrò il professore.

"In piedi."disse la ragazza e tutti si alzarono.

Il professore iniziò la lezione "Dunque,la più difficile prova che la razza umana abbia dovuto affrontare arrivò proprio nell'ultimo anno del ventesimo secolo,quando un meteorite si schiantò violentemente sull'Antartide sciogliendone,in pochi istanti,l'intera calotta di ghiaccio.

Il livello del mare si alzò improvvisamente.

L'asse terrestre subì uno spostamento.

E la sopravvivenza di ogni specie fu minacciata da sconvolgimenti climatici che interessarono l'intero pianeta,ma soprattutto la popolazione mondiale fu dimezzata.

Miliardi di esseri umani persero la vita in questo tragico disastro che viene ricordato come il Secondo Impatto.

Da tutto ciò derivarono conflitti economici,conflitti razziali,guerre civili..."

Tutti gli studenti avevano un portatile rosso.

Eren ricevette un messaggio sul portatile,lo aprì e c'era una domanda che chiedeva se lui era il pilota del robot.

Eren si volto e vide una ragazza che lo salutava,poi rispose "Si."

Tutti si alzarono di scatto,specialmente le ragazza che si riunirono intorno a lui tutte insieme.

L'insegnante,ormai anziano,non si accorse di nulla essendo di spalle a guardare la finestra e continuò parlare.

"Basta ragazze!"disse quella con le trecce "Siamo in classe o sbaglio?"

Annie rimase impassibile con lo sguardo verso la finestra.

"No,sentite..."disse lui.

"Come hanno fatto a sceglierti?"disse una ragazza.

"Ti hanno fatto un test?"disse un'altra.

"Com'è la cabina?"disse una terza.

"Io...sarebbe un segreto."disse lui.

"Ameno dicci il nome del robot."disse una.

"Lo chiamano Eva."disse lui.

"Per oggi è tutto."disse il professore che si accorse della faccenda.

"In piedi."disse quella con le trecce "Inchino…

Ragazzi,almeno salutate il professore..."

Toji era irato e rimase fermò a suo posto.

Eren si prese un pugno da Toji in cortile e finì a terra.

"Mi dispiace novellino."disse Toji "Ma dovevo picchiarti.

Soltanto in questo modo potevo risollevarmi un po' il morale."

Eren si asciugò il sangue.

"Devi capirlo."disse Neo "La sua sorellina è rimasta ferita sotto e macerie.

Beh cerca di non prendertela troppo."

"Per quanto mi riguarda,non è certo per mia scelta che combatto."disse Eren.

Toji tornò indietro,lo afferrò per la giacca,lo alzò e lo atterrò con un altro pugno.

Annie era a guardare da una finestra.

Poco dopo la ragazza gli arrivò vicino "Una chiamata d'emergenza.

Io ti precedo alla base."

Annie corse via.

Una sirena suonò improvvisamente.

"Attenzione è stato dichiarato lo stato di emergenza straordinaria."disse la voce femminile "Vi preghiamo di raggiungere i rifugi il più presto possibile."

Un essere volava sopra il mare.

Era una creatura allungata simile ad un serpente,di colore rosso,la testa era a cupola con delle punte sui lati e sulla parte superiore della testa,mentre sotto c'era una sfera rossa con accanto delle zampe nere da ragno e due cerchi gialli sulla cupola simili a due occhi,con dentro due cerchi neri.

"Ricevo le immagini dell'obbiettivo."disse la voce femminile nella stanza degli ologrammi"Ha varcato i confini delle acqua territoriali."

"Bene,tutti ai posti di allerta di primo grado."disse l'uomo con i capelli grigi che era in piedi sulla parte più alta dei ripiani di metallo.

Sul ripiano di sotto c'erano sia June che Claire.

I palazzi furono fatti entrare sotto terra.

"Blocco centrale,blocchi dal primo al settimo,rientro completato."disse la voce femminile"L'indice di operatività anti-area è al 48%."

"Per quanto riguarda i civili,com'è la situazione?"disse June.

"Ci è stato comunicato che l'evacuazione è stata completata."disse uno ai comandi.

In una stanza di metallo c'erano delle persone che erano seduti su dei tappeti a terra,buona parte erano studenti.

"Gli alunni delle scuole elementari e medie,si raggruppino per classi."disse la voce femminile.

Neo riprendeva stando seduto su un tappetino con Toji vicino "Ci risiamo anche questa volta,mandano scritte!

Stanno controllando le informazioni.

Non vogliono far vedere assolutamente nulla a noi civili.

Eppure è un evento così straordinario."

L'essere passò sopra un faro e poi sopra ai boschi.

"Il quarto angelo."disse June guardando l'immagine sul video "Proprio mentre il comandante è assente.

Non me l'aspettavo così presto."

"Prima abbiamo avuto un vuoto di 15 anni,questa volta sono trascorse soltanto due settimane."disse uno ai comandi.

"Loro non pensano ai nostri problemi,un atteggiamento che le donne detestano."disse June e dei lanciamissili sulle colline,più delle mitragliatrici attaccate a dei rettangoli di metallo appesi ad un filo, aprirono il fuoco.

"Che spreco di denaro pubblico."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"La commissione richiede di mobilitare di nuovo l'Evangelion."disse uno di comandi.

"Quanto sono noiosi."disse June "L'avrei fatto anche se non l'avessero chiesto loro."

La capsula fu inserita nel robot.

"Perché sono salito di nuovo a bordo?"pensò Eren "Anche se non c'è mio zio.

Anche se sono stato picchiato."

Le esplosioni fecero tremare la struttura dove c'erano Neo e Toji.

"Senti,ci sarebbe una cosa di cui dovrei parlarti."disse Neo.

"E di cosa?"disse Toji.

"Non posso dirtelo qui."disse Neo.

"Va bene,ho capito."disse Toji.

I due si alzarono e andarono da quella con le due ciocche.

"Ehi,capoclasse?"disse Toji.

"Cosa c'è?"disse la ragazza,che era seduta su un tappeto con l'amica.

"Io e Neo andiamo un attimo al gabinetto."disse Toji.

"Adesso?"disse la ragazza "Non potevate pensarci prima invece?"

I due andarono al bagno.

"Beh,e allora?"disse Toji.

"Voglio vederla almeno per un volta prima di morire."disse Neo.

"La battaglia quassù?"disse Toji.

"Dobbiamo sbrigarci,temo che ormai il nemico stia per arrivare."disse Neo.

"Ah,Neo,sei incredibile."disse Toji.

"Per me questa potrebbe anche essere l'ultima occasione."disse lui "Dai ti prego,aiutami

ad aprire l'uscita del del rifugio."

"Ma se vai la fuori finirai ucciso?"disse Toji.

"Non siamo al sicuro neanche qui se è per questo."disse Neo "Se devo morire,voglio farlo guardando la battaglia."

"Che tonto."disse Toji "Per cosa credi che esista la N.E.R.V.?"

"Lo sai qual'è la macchina da combattimento della N.E.R.V?"disse Neo "È il robot pilotato dal nostro nuovo compagno di classe.

È stato lui a difenderci quella volta,ma tu l'hai picchiato in quella maniera e per due volte.

Se per caso dovesse decidere di non salire più a bordo del robot finiremo tutti uccisi.

Toji,non credi di avere l'obbligo di assistere alla sua battaglia?"

"Ho capito."disse Toji "Certo che quando ti metti qualcosa in testa è impossibile farti cambiare idea."

Neo ridacchiò.

"Eren,sei pronto per il lancio?"disse June.

"Si."disse lui.

"Ricorda,dopo aver neutralizzato lo scudo del nemico dovrai aprire il fuoco come ti è stato insegnato."disse Claire "Andrà tutto bene vedrai."

"Si."disse Eren.

"LANCIARE!"disse June e il robot fu spedito il superficie.

I due ragazzi arrivarono in cima ad una collina e osservarono la città.

Il serpente enorme toccò terra,sollevando la testa.

"Fantastico!"disse Neo mentre registrava con la videocamera "Quanto ho aspettato questo momento."

Il robot entrò dentro un palazzo vuoto che aprì la parte davanti.

"Eccolo."disse Neo.

"Prendi la mira e spara."si ripeteva nella mente Eren.

"Segui la strategia che abbiamo usato,capito?"disse June.

"Capito."disse lui che mosse il robot facendo fuoco sull'essere e sollevando un'enorme polverone.

"Fermò,il nemico è coperto dal fumo!"disse June.

Dei tentacoli di luce viola uscirono dai lati della testa del mostro e colpirono la punta del fucile tagliandolo in due e facendo cadere il robot a terra e tagliando in due il palazzo da cui era uscito.

"Che succede?"disse Toji "È già stato sconfitto?"

"No,è a posto."disse Neo che riprendeva.

"Ti serve un fucile di riserva."disse June e la parte frontale di un palazzo si aprì rivelando una seconda arma.

"Prendilo!"disse June "Eren!"

"Accidenti,forse sente davvero l'effetto dei tuoi pugni!"disse Neo.

"E STA UN PO' ZITTO!"urlò Toji.

L'essere era davanti al robot che non si rialzava,poi evitò un tentacolo che fece un'enorme taglio sulla strada,poi si allontanò,mentre i tentacoli tagliavano in due i palazzi più piccoli.

Il robot fu scagliato a terra contro un palazzo,poi i tentacoli tagliarono in molti pezzi un altro edificio e il robot ci fu scagliato contro,mentre i pezzi cadevano.

Il cavo sulla schiena si era spezzato ed era iniziato un conto alla rovescia di 5 minuti.

"Il cavo è reciso!"disse uno ai comandi "L'EVA è ora alimentato da batterie interne."

"Autonomia rimasta 4 minuti e 53 secondi."disse una donna ai comandi,mentre June guardava il conto alla rovescia spaventata.

Il robot si rialzò,un tentacoli gli prese la gamba e lo fece strusciare a terra,poi lo sollevò e lo lanciò verso la collina.

"CI STA VENENDO ADDOSSO!"urlò Toji e il robot si schiantò sulla collina.

Eren dentro era svenuto.

"Eren stai bene?"disse June preoccupata "EREN!

Entità dei danni?"

"Niente di grave,tutti i sistemi sono operativi."disse un uomo ai comandi.

Eren si riprese e vide che la mano del robot aveva quasi schiacciato i due.

Sui video della base apparvero due immagini dei due studenti.

"Sono due compagni di classe di Eren."disse June.

"Perché si trovano li?"disse Claire.

L'essere volò verso il robot e lanciò i tentacoli,ma lui ne afferrò uno con la mano sinistra prendendo la scossa.

"Ma come mai non combatte?"disse Toji.

"Forse perché noi due ci troviamo qui."disse Neo "Così non si può muovere liberamente!"

"Unità 0.1.,autonomia rimasta 3 minuti e 30 secondi."disse la voce femminile.

"Eren,fai entrare quei due nel robot."disse June "Dopo averli tratti in salvo ritirati.

Riprenderai dopo il combattimento."

"Non è possibile far entrare dei civili nella capsula dell'EVA senza avere un permesso!"disse Claire.

"Il permesso lo do io."disse June con le bracia incrociate.

"Questo va oltre i tuoi poteri,capitano!"disse Claire.

"Unità 0. rimasta 3 minuti."disse la voce femminile.

"Bloccate l'EVA nella sua attuale posizione e fate espellere subito la capsula."disse June"Sbrigatevi."

La capsula fu fatta uscire.

"VOI DUE!"disse la voce di June dal robot "Salite a bordo,muovetevi."

I due salirono e il liquido iniziò a salire.

"Ma che cos'è?"disse Neo "Acqua?

La videocamera!"  
I due iniziarono a respirare sotto l'acqua e poi il liquido divenne completamente trasparente ed i due videro Eren ai posti di comando.

"Disturbi nel sistema nervoso."disse la voce femminile.

"Ora l'EVA contiene due estranei."disse Claire "Sono loro ad interferire con gli impulsi nervosi."

La mano del robot aveva perso la corazza che rivelava una pelle biancastra,poi lui tirò il tentacolo verso l'alto e poi verso il basso,scagliando via il mostro.

"RITIRATI,EREN!"urlò June e il robot si rialzò.

Eren sembrava svenuto.  
"Usa la rampa 34 per il rientro."disse June.

"Novellino,stanno dicendo di ritirarti."disse Toji.

"Non devo fuggire."disse Eren e dalla spalla destra del robot uscì un coltello che emanava luce dalla lama.

"EREN,ESEGUI GLI ORDINI,RITIRATI!"urlò June.

Rimaneva solo un minuto,così Eren urlò e il robot corse verso l'essere strisciando contro la montagna.

"Che stupido."disse June.

I due tentacoli trafissero la pancia del robot che però infilò il coltello nella sfera rossa del mostro,trafiggendola,mentre Er continuava ad urlare.

Dalla sfera uscirono delle scintille mentre Eren urlava a squarcia gola.

"Unità 0.2. autonomia rimasta 30 secondi."disse la donna ai comandi.

Il conto alla rovescia arrivò a zero,mentre la donna contava i numeri che diminuivano e la sfera dell'essere si spense,facendo uscire la sua anima.

Sia il robot che l'essere rimasero bloccati,mentre il sole tramontava.

"EVA 0.1. autonomia terminata."disse la ragazza ai comandi.

"L'obbiettivo non emette più alcun segnale."disse la donna ai comandi.

Eren piangeva dentro la sala comandi.

Il giorno dopo pioveva ed Annie era a guardare la finestra in classe,seduta al banco.

Toji era al banco e Neo faceva ricerche al computer portatile.

"Ah,con oggi sono già tre giorni."disse Toji.

"Da quando ci hanno dato quella strigliata tremenda?"disse Neo.

"No,dall'ultima volta che è venuto a scuola."disse Toji.

"Di chi stai parlando?"disse Neo.

"Del novellino,parlo del novellino."disse Toji girandosi "Chissà che cosa gli sarà successo?"

"Sei preoccupato per lui?"disse Neo.

"Ma,no,non in particolar modo."disse Toji.

"Fai tanto lo scontroso e poi ti preoccupi per gli altri."disse Neo "Se gli avessi chiesto scusa quando ne avevi l'occasione ti saresti risparmiato tre giorni di questa sofferenza."

Neo prese un foglio "Guarda.

Qui c'è i suo numero di telefono.

Se sei preoccupato per lui chiamalo."

Toji andò al telefono all'entrata della scuola,ma poi lasciò perdere.


	16. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 4

FUGA SOTTO LA PIOGGIA

Sulla città fortezza pioveva.

La sveglia suonò e June la spense con il il piede,poi andò in bagno e si lavò i denti pensando "Non vorrà saltare la scuola anche oggi."

Davanti alla porta di Eren c'era un cuore con sopra delle scritte.

"Eren,alzati."disse lei che bussò alla porta "Perché insisti ad assentarti da scuola?

L'unità 0.1. è stata completamente riparata.

Come pilota pensi di continuare con questo atteggiamento?

Eren?"

Lei apri la porta e trovò la stanza vuota con una lettera sul tavolo accanto al tesserino.

"È scappato."disse lei con uno sguardo triste "C'era da aspettarselo."

Lei si mise la giacca rossa,i pantaloni corti e la maglietta bianca.

Suonarono al campanello e lei andò ad aprire "Eren,sei tu?"

Trovò davanti Toji e Neo che la salutarono.

"Siamo Toji e Neo."disse Neo "Due compagni di scuola di Eren."

"Toji e Neo hai detto?"disse June.

"Esatto."dissero i due.

"Io sono Toji."disse Toji.

"Sbaglio o voi due siete entrati nel robot dello 0.1.?"disse June.

"Esatto,ci scusi per tutti i problemi che abbiamo causato."disse Toji che chinò la testa"Noi ci stavamo preoccupando per Eren.

Da quel giorno non è più venuto a scuola e così abbiamo pensato di passare a trovarlo."

"Eren in questo momento si trova al centro di addestramento della N.E.R.V."disse lei.

"Ah,capisco."disse Toji.

"Ah questi sono i compiti che si erano accumulati sul suo banco."disse Neo prendendo dei fogli.

"Ah,non dovevate scomodarvi tanto."disse lei.

"Di nulla."disse Neo "Ci scusi lei per il disturbo."

"Beh,porga i nostri saluti ad Eren."disse Toji.

"Ma certo,non mancherò."disse lei "Ciao."

June chiuse la porta.

"Questo è uno sviluppo del tutto inaspettato."disse Neo.

"È una ragazza veramente stupenda."disse Toji "Ci credo che faceva la modella."

June si innervosì e dopo che i due si furono allontanati diede un calcio alla porta "EREN SEI UNO STUPIDO!

Stupido."

June guardò a terra in silenzio.

Eren era su un treno sotto la pioggia e ci rimase tutto il giorno,fino a sera,al capolinea.

"Vi ringraziamo per esservi serviti della linea 7 per i vostri spostamenti."disse una voce"Con la fermata alla qui presente stazione il treno.

I passeggeri sono pregati di scendere dal treno."

Lui alzò la testa "Dovrei tornare."

Eren iniziò a camminare per la città con le cuffie alle orecchie e poi andò al cinema dove parlavano del meteorite caduto in Antartide.

Eren si mise a dormire sulla panchina.

All'alba del giorno successivo lui camminò per la città,poi si diresse su una collinetta.

June era nel letto sveglia e andò a controllare nella camera "Stupido."

Eren osservava la città dalla collina e si sedette sul bordo di uno strapiombo.

Annie era su un letto che aveva un placca di metallo che ci si muoveva sopra.

Clarie era seduta ad un tavolo con dei computer in una stanza di metallo verde chiaro con il pavimento ad ettagono e diversi schermi sulle pareti.

"Ha solo 14 anni."disse June "Il destino dell'umanità è troppo gravoso per lui,in fondo."

"Ma noi non possiamo evitare in nessun modo di far pilotare gli EVA da ragazzini 14 anni."disse Claire.

Delle linee di luce rossa orizzontale erano sulla testa di Annie che veniva.

"Beh,allora ti ha più contattato Eren?"disse Claire "Ancora nulla?"

"Ancora nulla."disse June "E temo proprio che non tornerà mai più."

"Tu cosa vuoi fare?"disse Claire.

"Un bel niente."disse June "Anzi per lui sarebbe meglio se non tornasse..."

"Perché?"disse Claire.

"Vedi,dopo l'ultimo combattimento..."disse June.

FLASHBACK

In una stanza di metallo verde c'era un panchina con sopra Eren in tuta aderente azzurra e davanti a lui c'era June.

"Si può sapere perché hai ignorato i miei ordini?"disse June.

"Io...mi dispiace."disse Eren.

"Sono io il responsabile delle tue operazioni o sbaglio?"disse June "Tu hai il dovere di obbedire a qualsiasi mio ordine,Eren.

Lo capisci?"

"Si."disse Eren.

"Fai in modo che non si ripeta."disse June.

"Si."disse Eren.

"Oh insomma!"disse June che lo guardò "Ma hai capito quello che ti sto dicendo?"

"Si."disse Eren.

"Stammi bene a sentire,credi di poter liquidare tutto ripetendo indistintamente a tutto sempre e solo si?"disse June.

"Non potremmo lasciar perdere adesso?"disse Eren "In fondo abbiamo vinto lo stesso.

Non è abbastanza?"

June gli si avvicinò e mise le mai sui fianchi "Per te sarà anche comodo fare tutto quello che gli altri sembrano chiederti però salendo a bordo dell'EVA con questo spirito prima o poi finirai ucciso!"

"Se è per questo non mi importa."disse Eren.

"Se per caso pensi che io ti lodi per questa tua brillante risoluzione stai facendo un grosso errore,Eren Yeager."disse June.

"Non è questo il punto."disse Eren "Tanto solo io posso salire a bordo,giusto?

Salirò a bordo."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ho capito."disse Claire.

"Se per quel ragazzo salire a bordo dell'EVA è solo una sofferenza è meglio che non lo faccia più."disse June "Altrimenti finirà ucciso."

"Però noi abbiamo bisogno di piloti quattordicenni,altrimenti l'Eva non funziona se non si parte da quell'età."disse Claire.

"Solo nell'aspetto sembra un quattordicenne."disse lei "Chi ha il potere del gigante non invecchia.

E poi non voglio che rischi tanto."

"Quindi a te interessa se vive o meno,giusto?"disse Claire.

June abbassò la testa "Si."

Neo era in un bosco e vide Eren "Ehi,ma è il novellino.

EREN!"

La notte seguente i due erano davanti ad una tenda,seduti su dei sacchi e davanti a loro c'era del cibo che si cuoceva al fuoco.

"Toji è molto dispiaciuto per averti picchiato."disse Neo "La sorella gli ha fatto una bella ramanzina.

Gli ha detto che se siamo salvi è solo per merito di quel robot.

Una bella figura farsi rimproverare da una bambina dei primi anni delle elementari,no?

Io sto bene la notte,almeno le cicale fanno un po' di silenzio.

Una volta mi piacevano,ma in questi anni non fanno che moltiplicarsi."

"L'ecosistema si sta ripristinando."disse Eren "Me l'ha detto la signorina Fudo."

"Mhm...la signorina Fudo."disse Neo "Tu non puoi sapere quanto io ti invidi,vivi insieme ad una donna così bella,un'ex modella con poteri di trasformarsi in un essere dotato di una forza straordinaria,e sei anche il pilota di quel gigantesco Evangelion.

E sei anche un eldiano che può diventare un gigante invulnerabile alla vecchiaia.

Ah...come vorrei pilotare una volta l'Evalngelion e fargli fare tutto quello che mi pare."

"Ti conviene rinunciare,invece."disse Eren "Perché faresti preoccupare tua madre."

"Eh?"disse Neo "Oh,se è per questo non c'è problema perché io non ce l'ho affatto una madre."

Eren spalancò gli occhi.

"Proprio come te Eren."disse Neo "Mangi qualcosa?"

"Certo."disse Eren "Ma è vero che anche quelli che diventano...beh quelli come la signorina Fudo non invecchiano?"

"Si,in effetti ho sentito la stessa cosa."disse Neo "Mi chiedo se ci sia una connessione o se sono solo due strade parallele con delle somiglianze."

"Beh...il suo potere non è simile a quello del gigante."disse Eren."Queste cose le fai spesso?"

"Ogni tanto."disse Neo.

"Ti eserciti per essere pronto in caso di guerriglia?"disse Eren.

"E che potrei fare in caso di guerriglia?"disse lui "Lo faccio perché mi piace tutto qui."

La mattina seguente degli uomini in giacca e cravatta circondarono la tenda e i due uscirono.

"Sei Eren Yeager,vero?"disse l'uomo in giacca e cravatta.

"Si."disse lui.

"Siamo del reparto servizi di sicurezza della N.E.R.V."disse l'uomo "In applicazione dell'articolo 8 sull'ordine pubblico ti dobbiamo condurre al quartier generale,sei pronto?"

"Si."disse Eren che andò con loro.

Tempo dopo Neo era a scuola con Toji.  
"MA COME HAI POTUTO RESTARE LI A GUARDARE SENZA FARE NIENTE?"disse Toji.

"Parlare è facile,ma quelli erano dei servizi di sicurezza del N.E.R.V."disse Neo "Dei professionisti."

"E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?!"disse Toji "Ci sono occasioni in cui un uomo deve mostrare gli attributi!"

"Hai sentito?"disse una ragazza.

"Maniaci!"disse la seconda.

"Pervertiti?"disse la terza.

"È da sciocchi iniziare uno scontro perso in partenza."disse Neo "E poi non avevo diritto di immischiarmi."

Eren era in una stanza buia,con le pareti di metallo e la scritta rossa N.E.R.V.

Si aprì una porta e June "È da un po' che non ci vediamo."

"Si."disse Eren.

"In questi giorni sei riuscito a tirarti un po' su?"disse June.

"Non saprei."disse Eren.

"Pensi di salire a bordo oppure no?"disse June.

"Non mi rimprovera?"disse Eren "Per essere scappato da casa?

Ma no,certo.

Lei è pur sempre un'estranea.

Se io mi rifiutassi di salire a bordo come farete con l'unità 0.1.?"

"Credo che la piloterebbe Annie."disse June "Allora,salirai a bordo?"

"Non mi sembra fattibile lasciare tutto sulle spalle di Annie."disse Eren "Lei mi ha addestrato sull'isola.

Non si preoccupi,salirò a bordo."

"Non vorresti doverlo fare?"disse June.

"No,è naturale."disse Eren "Io non sono tagliato per una cosa del genere.

Però lei,Annie,Claire..."

"Adesso basta!"disse June "Cosa centrano gli altri ora?

Se non vuoi farlo,vattene pure via da qui.

Dimenticati dell'EVA e di tutti noi e ritorna alla vita che facevi prima!

Non sopporterei che tu salissi a bordo con un simile stato d'animo."

Lei uscì dalla stanza e la porta si chiuse.

Ikari,Clarire e Annie erano su un pavimento mobile.

"A quanto pare il terzo figlio lascerà la città domani stesso."disse Claire.  
"Riconfigurate lo 0.1. per Annie."disse Ikari "Stando a quanto scritto nel rapporto della M.A.R.D.U.K. il quarto figlio non è ancora stato trovato."

"E questo vuol dire che ora non abbiamo nemmeno un pilota di riserva."disse Claire.

La tessera di Eren fu timbrata con la scritta "Rimosso."

"Scusi."disse Eren ad un uomo in giacca e cravatta "Dove potrei trovare la signorina Fudo,vorrei salutarla."

"Non sono tenuto a dirti niente."disse lui "Adesso non fai più parte della N.E.R.V."

Lui fu portato in macchina alla stazione.

"Eren dimentichi questa."disse Neo che gli tirò uno zainetto.

Eren vide Neo e Toji.

"Scusate,potreste aspettare un attimo?"disse Eren.

"Cinque minuti."disse la guardia.

Eren si avvicinò "Vi ringrazio."

"Su,Toji,avanti parla."disse Neo che gli diede una spinta.

"Mi dispiace per averti colpito per ben 2 volte."disse Toji "Picchiami tu adesso."

"No,non posso farlo."disse Eren.

"Ti prego."disse lui "Se non lo farai non potrò darmi pace.

E poi ho sentito che una volta eri molto scontroso."

"Sono cambiato."disse Eren.

"Lui è un tipo molto introverso,quindi,visto che servirà a soddisfarlo,perché non lo picchi?"disse Neo.

"Però..."disse Eren.

"Fa presto."disse Toji "Non hai molto tempo,no?"

"Va bene,ma un pugno solo."disse Eren che posò la valigia a terra.

"Sono pronto."disse Toji.

Eren sferrò il pugno.

"ASPETTA!"disse Toji e Eren si fermò "Non essere clemente."

Eren gli diede un pugno al viso.

"Ahia."disse Neo.

"Grazie."disse Toji.

"Come avete fatto a trovarmi?"disse Eren.  
"Sesto senso,direi."disse Neo "Probabilmente lo abbiamo sviluppato a forza di salutare decine di compagne di classe."

"Ora che te ne vai tu,prima o poi anche noi saremo costretti a lasciare questa città."disse Toji "Non ci rimane altra alternativa,ma d'altro canto non possiamo biasimarti per la tua scelta.

E non devi preoccuparti Eren,se qualcuno dovesse parlare male di te,ci penserò io a sistemarlo a dovere.

Su non fare quella faccia da funerale.

Auguri e stai su."

"Io..."disse Eren,ma una delle guardie gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"È ora."disse uno degli uomini.

Eren prese la borsa e salì delle scale con le guardie dietro di se.

I due lo videro salire le scale e sparire con le guardie,ma poco dopo lui tornò indietro e venne trattenuto.

"SAREI IO A DOVER ESSERE PICCHIATO!"disse Eren "IO...SONO DIVENTATO UN MESCHINO...UN CODARDO!

UN'IPOCRITA!

UN VIGLIACCO!"

Eren fu portato via.

Nella stanza del robot c'erano June e Claire che camminavano sul ponte di metallo.

"Se n'è andato."disse Claire "Sei soddisfatta."

June si fermò "È proprio il dilemma del porcospino.

Più si avvicina al prossimo e più lo ferisce."

"Annie lo definiva come un dannato che aveva solo fretta di farsi uccidere."disse Claire"Ma a me non è sembrato come lo ha descritto lei."

"Dopo la conclusione della guerra tra quei due stati,lui...ha subito troppo."disse June"Subì una menomazione della memoria,lui ed Annie si allontanarono e buona parte delle persone che conosceva morirono tutte insieme di morte violenta.

Giurò di non combattere più e solo per questi giorni ha cambiato idea.

Adesso capisco.

Quel ragazzo…quel ragazzo non conosce altro modo per comunicare il suo stato d'animo."

Un treno rosso arrivò sul binario 2 della stazione e Eren lo guardò.

Nella mente di Eren risuonò la voce di June "Fatti forza."

In quel momento arrivò la macchina di June e lei scese,ma il treno andò via.

Accanto,su una panchina c'erano Toji e Neo.

"Ehi,guarda."disse Neo "È la bellezza dell'altro giorno."

June restò a guardare il treno e poi chiuse gli occhi,successivamente guardò la stazione e vide Eren che era fermo con la valigia in mano.

I due si guardarono.

"Beh,eccomi a casa."disse Eren.

"Ben tornato."disse June.


	17. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 5

ANNIE,AL DI LA DEL CUORE

In una grossa stanza c'era un robot fatto da placche arancioni e veniva tenuto fermo con delle placche sulle spalle e sugli avambracci.

"Procedere all'attivazione."disse Ikari.

"Collegare tutti i circuiti all'alimentazione principale."disse Claire.

"Alimentazione inserita."disse la donna ai comandi "Iniziò procedura di attivazione."

La stanza dove erano aveva la luce arancione e c'erano molti computer.

"Tensione elettrica prossima al punto critico."disse la donna e dei rettangoli neri su uno schermi iniziarono a diventare verdi "Ancora 05.

02.

Raggiunto."

"Passare alla seconda fase di attivazione."disse la donna "Procedere alla connessione con il pilota.

Inizio seconda fase.

Connessioni sinaptiche con il pilota."

"Circuiti in funzione."disse un uomo.

"Connessione di base operativa."disse una donna.

Dietro Ikari c'era anche quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Forza motrice trasmessa ai muscoli brachiali in funzione in entrambe le braccia."disse un uomo "Nessun problema nei collegamenti nervosi."

"Controllo,nessun problema fino a 2500."disse una donna.

Il robot sollevò la testa.

"Prepararsi per il terzo stadio di connessione."disse Claire.

Improvvisamente i rettangoli verdi divennero rossi.

"Gli impulsi defluiscono."disse la donna.

Il robot iniziò a tirare in avanti.

"Anomalie della terza fase."disse un uomo "Gravi disturbi nel sistema nervoso."

"Sospendere la connessione."disse Claire "Interrompere i circuiti fino al sesto."

"Impossibile,si segnali non vengono accettati."disse la donna con i capelli neri a mezzo collo e il robot continuò a tirare.

Le placche sulle spalle si staccarono dal muro e lo stesso quelle sugli avambracci.

Il robot vece dei movimenti scoordinati e poi si mise le mani sulla testa.

"L'unità 0.0. è fuori controllo."disse la donna ai comandi.

"L'esperimento è sospeso!"disse Ikari "Staccate l'alimentazione!"

Un uomo ruppe con la mano un vetro e tirò una leva staccando il cavo dalla schiena.

"35 secondi all'arresto."disse un uomo.

Il robot si appoggiò alla parete con la mano destra e mise la sinistra sulla testa,poi iniziò a tirare pugni contro il vetro danneggiando sia la parete che il vetro che stava per frantumarsi.

Ikari rimaneva impassibile.

"Stia indietro è pericoloso!"disse Claire.

Il robot si mise le mani sulla testa piegandosi in avanti.

La placca sulle spalle esplose.

"Sta per inserirsi l'auto espulsione!"disse la donna con i capelli neri a mezzo collo.

"Dannazione!"disse Ikari.

Il cilindro fu scagliato fuori da dei propulsori,sbatté sul soffitto e andò verso un angolo.

"Spegnete i propulsori,presto!"disse Claire e l'oggetto cadde a terra.

"ANNIE!"urlò Ikari.

Si aprirono delle piccole fessure sulle pareti che coprirono le basi del robot di una sostanza rossa che si solidificò,poi il conto alla rovescia terminò e la macchina restò immobile.

Ikari corse verso il portellone del cilindro e toccò la maniglia che gli ustionò le mani.

Lui si allontanò e perse gli occhiali,poi la toccò ancora e iniziò a tirare,girò la leva e aprì il portellone,facendo uscire il liquido.

"Annie,stai bene?"disse lui.

Annie era seduta al posto di comando,senza le bende,con una tuta aderente bianca,con le braccia nere,con i guanti bianchi e con diverse placche che la componevano.

Annie alzò la testa.

"Meno male."disse Ikari.

Delle gru iniziarono a trapanare la sostanza resa solida.

"Annie Leonhardt,14 anni di aspetto,prima figlia ad essere reclutata."disse Claire "È il primo soggetto indicato dal rapporto M.A.R.D.U.K.

Pilota designata dell'unità prototipo Evangelion 0.0.

Sul suo curriculum non ci sono notizie del suo passato da quando ha lasciato l'isola.

I suoi primi anni nell'agenzia rimangono avvolti nel segreto più totale.

I dati relativi sono stati tutti cancellati."

"Che cos'ha causato l'incidente nell'ultimo esperimento?"disse June.

"Non lo abbiamo determinato con certezza."disse Claire "Però sospettiamo che l'insuccesso sia da attribuire principalmente all'instabilità psicologica del pilota."

"Instabilità psicologia?"disse June "Ma chi?

Lei?"

"Già."disse Claire "Nell'esperimento è stata molto più instabile di quanto non ci aspettassimo.

"E qual'è stato il motivo?"disse June.

"Non saprei."disse Claire "Però forse lei ha..."

"Ti è venuto in mente qualcosa?"disse June.

"No,non può essere."disse Claire.

Nella zona dove era caduto il robot c'erano gli alberi completamente spezzati e c'era un campo base formato da diversi edifici e tende dove le due avevano parlato.

"La demolizione del blocco D-3 è terminata."disse la voce meccanica femminile "Vi preghiamo di inviare tutti i dati raccolti al reparto della sezione ingegneria."

Il corpo dell'angelo era stato messo in un'enorme capannone e c'erano delle gru che sostenevano dei ponti.

Eren era nel capannone e aveva un casco da operaio.

"Così,sarebbero questi i nostri nemici,vero?"disse Eren.

"Vediamo."disse Claire che guardò dei fogli su un'impalcatura "Ah grazie."

"Hai scoperto nulla di nuovo?"disse June.

Su un computer apparve la scritta 601.

"Ma questo cos'è?"disse June.

"Un numero di codice che significa indecifrabile."disse Claire.

"Insomma sappiamo che gli angeli hanno caratteristiche esattamente uguali alla luce."disse lei.

"Non hai trovato la sua fonte d'energia?"disse June.

"Si,qualcosa di simile,ma il suo principio di funzionamento è del tutto sconosciuto."disse lei.

"Ci sono cose che sfuggono alla nostra comprensione."disse June.

"In fondo questo mondo è pieno di misteri."disse Claire "Guarda,questa è la struttura ondulatoria relativa al nostro angelo."

June si sporse in avanti "Fa vedere.

Ma questo..."

"Esatto."disse Claire "La disposizione e le coordinate dei segnali coincidono con quelli del DNA umano al 99.89%."

"Al 99.89%."disse June.

"Ed ecco un altro mistero che ci dimostra quanto siano limitatele nostre conoscenze."disse Claire.

Un pezzo di angelo,che emanava energia era su un'impalcatura e veniva tirato giù davanti allo zio di Eren e a quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Questo è il nucleo."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"E il resto?"disse Ikari.

"Si sta dissolvendo in luce." disse un operaio "Si sta degradando molto rapidamente.

Temo non sia utilizzabile."

"Non importa,a me non serve altro."disse Ikari e Eren vide le ustioni sulle mani.

June e Claire lo guardarono.

"Cosa succede?"disse June.

Lui si voltò verso si loro "Ah...niente.

Io non..."

"Avanti parla,quella non è la faccia di uno a cui non è successo niente."disse June "La tua espressione dice : "Preoccupatevi per me.

Prestatemi attenzione"."

"Beh,mio zio ha i palmi delle mani come ustionate e allora..."disse Eren.

"Ustionate?"disse June.

"Mi stavo chiedendo che cosa gli fosse successo."disse Eren.

"Delle ustioni..."disse June "Ne sai qualcosa?"

"È successo questa mattina presto."disse Claire "In un esperimento di attivazione lo 0.0. andò fuori controllo.

Ne hai sentito parlare?"

"Si."disse Eren.

"Saprai che la ragazza che lo pilotava è rimasta bloccata dentro."disse Claire.

"Quella ragazza era...Annie."disse Eren.

"Il comandante Ikari corse ad aiutarla e usano tutte le sue forze riuscì a sbloccare il boccaporto che si era arroventato."disse Claire.

"Mio zio ha..."disse Eren.

"È stato proprio allora che si è procurato quelle ustioni."disse Clarie.

Nella scuola di Eren tutte le femmine erano in costume e dentro o intorno alla piscina.

Annie era in costume,in disparte,seduta e appoggiata ad una rete.

Eren era in un campo di bascket,seduto ai lati con i compagni.

"Ehi,i ragazzi ci stanno guardando."disse una ragazza.

"MANIACI!"disse un'altra.

"Ah,che belle tettine che hanno."disse Neo.

"Che strano sguardo che ha Toji."disse una.

Tutte insieme chiamarono "EREN!"

Eren guardava Annie.

"Ehi,signorino."disse Toji "Che stai fissando con tanta attenzione?"

"Nulla in particolare."disse Eren.

"Forse la tua ex ragazza,Leonhatdt."disse Neo "Indovinato?"

"Ti...ti sbagli."disse Eren.

"Oh,no...non sei per niente convincente."disse Neo "No."

"Le tettine di Annie."disse Toji "Le cosce di Annie e Annie ha un gran..."

"...bel culetto."dissero insieme.

"Vi ho già detto che non è come pensate."disse Eren.

"Allora così che stavi guardando?"disse Neo.

"E non credere di poterci ingannare."disse Toji.

"Mi stavo chiedendo,perché lei è sempre così sola?"disse Eren.

"Beh,ora che mi ci fai pensare non si è fatta neanche un amico da quando si è trasferita qui al primo anno."disse Toji.

"Non so perché,ma è sempre stata piuttosto fredda."disse Eren.

"Sarà perché ha un pessimo carattere."disse Toji.

I tre corsero.

"Visto che siete entrambi eldiani e entrambi piloti di Evanglion dovresti essere tu quello che la conosce meglio."disse Neo.

"Già,giusto."disse Toji.

Eren si fermò "È che noi...non parliamo molto.

Ne quando ero sull'isola,ne adesso."

"Ma non eravate stati insieme?"disse Neo.

"È stata una cosa rapidissima e non mi ha mai detto quasi nulla."disse Eren "Lei è troppo chiusa."

Il robot giallo era messo dentro la stessa stanza di quello con il rivestimento viola e metà dei loro corpi era nel liquido.

"Nessun problema negli ultimi test armonici di sincronia."disse la donna "Tutti i parametri sono regolari.

Trasmettere i risultati a Baltasar."

Annie stava per entrare nella capsula sulla schiena del robot e Eren vide Ikari che si avvicinava e lei gli parlava con un viso allegro.

"Condizione delle barriere proteiche normale."disse la donna con i capelli corti "Nessun problema in nessuna parte dell'Eva.

1050 minuti al prossimo esperimento di attivazione."

Eren era scosso nel vedere questa scena.

La sera seguente Claire era a cena con June e Eren metteva una sostanza nei piatti.

"Che cos'è questo?"disse Claire.

"È Carrie."disse June bevendo da una lattina "E poi un'ospite non può lamentarsi."

"Signorina,June."disse Eren.

"Ah..."disse June che tolse un piatto da sopa un recipiente pieno di spaghetti,poi avvicinò il piatto "Ah,versalo qui dentro e abbonda."

"Sta dicendo sul serio?"disse Eren.

"Ma certo!"disse lei.

"Sarà..."disse lui che versò "Buon appetito!"

"Il segreto sta nel mettere il minimo indispensabile di acqua calda."disse June.

Lei iniziò a mangiare e lo fecero anche gli altri due che si sentirono subito male.

"Il riso al Carrie l'ha preparato June,vero?"disse Claire.

"Si."disse Eren.

"Si capisce?"disse June.

"Si,dal sapore."disse Claire furibonda che pensò "Ma come ha fatto se gli ingredienti erano precotti?"

Il pinguino li osservava,poi andò verso la sua ciotola.

"La prossima volta che mi inviti ti pregherei di farlo quando è di turno Eren in cucina."disse Claire.

Il pinguino mangiò una parte di ciò che lei gli aveva preparato e svenne.

"Eren continuo a pensare che faresti meglio a trasferirti da qualche altra parte."disse Claire "L'influenza della tua rozza coinquilina potrebbe rovinarti per sempre."

"Ah,ormai ci sono abituato."disse Eren.

"Esatto,Claire."disse June con la lattina di alcolici in mano "Non devi sottovalutare la capacità degli esseri umani di adattarsi ad un nuovo ambiente.

E poi per quanto riguarda un trasferimento..."

Lei agirò la lattina e vide che era vuota "Ah…

Eren me ne prenderesti un'altra,per favore?"

"Si."disse Eren.

"Le formalità sono una vera seccatura."disse June "Se pensi che Eren ha ricevuto solo ora la sua security card..."

"AH!"disse Claire che prese la borsa "Me ne stavo per dimenticare.

Eren..."

"Di che si tratta?"disse Eren.

Claire gli diede una tessera "È il nuovo tesserino di Annie Leonhardt."

June prese la lattina.

"Io non ho più avuto occasione per darglielo."disse Claire "Non potresti passare da lei a portarglielo,prima di passare alla base?"

"Certo."disse Eren.

June bevve e notò che Eren fissava l'immagine "Che cosa ti ha preso,Eren?

Perché fissi in quel modo la foto di Annie?"

"AH!"disse Eren "IO..."

"Piccolino non mi dire che..."disse June.

"No,no,no."disse Eren "Si sbaglia!"

"Ma dai,guarda come sei arrossito!"disse June "Ora hai un pretesto ufficiale per andare a casa di Annie,sei contento?"

Eren si mise seduto "Basta!

Non mi prenda in giro!"

June ci rise sopra "Ma è troppo divertente!

Perché tu sei così permaloso!"

"Un po' come June."disse Claire.

"Stavo pensando che ,anche se siamo entrambi piloti di Evangelion e la conoscevo anche prima...io non so praticamente nulla di lei."disse Eren.

"È una brava ragazza."disse Claire "Anche se ,come tuo zio,non c'è molto portata."

"Non capisco,in cosa non è molto portata?"disse Claire.

"Per vivere intendo."disse Claire.

Il giorno dopo Eren era andato in una zona dove,sul lato sinistro della strada, c'era un'enorme fila di palazzoni alti 15 piani e lei era all'ultimo piano.

La strada era rotta e piena di crepe,i balconi avevano la parte frontale che cadeva a pezzi,il corridoio era sporco,pieno di crepe e la porta era impolverata,con molte lettere messe nella piccola apertura su di essa.

Eren guardò la porta,poi suonò il campanello,ma esso non funzionava,così bussò,poi girò la maniglia e la porta si aprì.

"È permesso?"disse Eren che entrò e chiuse la porta "Sono Eren."

Il pavimento era pieno di lettere e polvere.

Eren avanzò "Annie,io entro.

Oltre la cucina c'era una stanza da letto,dove c'era un lettino singolo,un mobile,qualche sedia e delle tende davanti alla finestra.

Eren trovò la stanza piena di fasciature insanguinate e dei vestiti sul letto.

C'era anche un piccolo frigo sulla parete a sinistra.

Eren vide gli occhiali dello zio sul mobile,vicino alle tende,con accanto due agende rosse in orizzontale e una blu un verticale.

Lui si avvicinò e prese gli occhiali "Saranno si Annie?

No,non può essere."

Lui mise gli occhiali,poi si voltò al suono di una tenda che si muoveva, e vide che Annie era nel corridoio con addosso solo un asciugamano marrone sulle spalle.

Lei lo guardò.

"Io...ecco io non..."disse Eren.

Lei si avvicinò e gli tolse gli occhiali,lui perse l'equilibrio,cadde addosso a lei,la cinghia della borsa si impigliò ad una maniglia del cassetto e quando caddero il cassetto finì a terra con loro.

Dentro c'erano indumenti indimi.

Annie non era per niente scossa da questo e manteneva un'aria impassibile.

"Come ai vecchi tempi."disse lei dopo un po' "Solo che io ero al tuo posto e tu al mio.

Ti sposteresti?"

"Ah..."disse Eren che si accorse di avere la mano sinistra sul suo seno e si alzò immediatamente "Ma io….scusa..."

Annie si alzò e andò a mettersi le mutande "Cosa c'è?"

Lei iniziò a vestirsi.

"Ecco,io..."disse Eren che era piuttosto scosso "Ecco...il fatto è che...io non sapevo..."

"Ti impaperi come al solito."disse Annie.

"Insomma,hanno rinnovato i tesserini e mi hanno chiesto di...di consegnarti quello nuovo."disse Eren.

Lei si mise il vestito che comprendeva una camicia bianca e una gonna verde.

"Sono venuto per questo."disse Eren "Io non volevo…"

Lei mise gli occhiali dentro una confezione.

"La signorina Clarie si era dimenticata di dartelo e allora...ecco...è la verità!"disse Eren"Io ho suonato il campanello,ma tu non mi hai risposto,la porta non era chiusa a chiave e io..."

La porta si chiuse e lui si accorse di essere rimasto solo.

La seguì fino alla base,dove Annie si accorse che il suo tesserino non funzionava,poi Eren usò quello nuovo e le porte di metallo si aprirono verso l'alto e verso il basso.

"Questo è il tuo tesserino nuovo."disse Eren "La signorina Claire mi aveva chiesto di dartelo."

Lei lo prese ed entrò nella base,poi le porte si chiusero.

I due erano su un'immensa scala mobile che scendeva verso il basso.

"Scusami per prima."disse Eren.

"Per cosa?"disse Annie.

"Per il casino che ho combinato?"disse Eren "E così,nell'esperimento di attivazione è oggi,giusto?

Spero che vada tutto bene.

Senti,tu non hai paura di salire di nuovo a bordo dell'unità 0.0."

"Perché?"disse Annie.

"Mi hanno detto che hai avuto un incidente nell'ultimo esperimento,ma sembri così tranquilla."disse Eren.

"Tu,sei il nipote del comandante Ikari,giusto?"disse Annie.

"Si."disse Eren.

"E perché non hai fiducia nel lavoro di tuo zio?"disse Annie.

"MA COME PERCHÉ?"disse Eren "CON UN PADRE DEL GENERE!"

Lei si voltò impassibile e lo guardò con severità.

"Ecco io..."disse Eren e lei gli diede uno schiaffo,voltandosi.

Annie andò in una stanza dove c'erano degli armadietti di metallo,con una panchina rossa in mezzo e si mise la tuta aderente bianca,poi premette un pulsante sul polso e la tuta si strinse fino ad aderire al corpo completamente poi lei pensò a quello che aveva detto lo zio di Eren "ANNIE,STAI BENE?

ANNIE?"

Ricordò quello che ha detto Claire "Il portellone si era bloccato.

Il comandante Ikari ha usato tutte le sue forze per girare la manopola arroventata.

È stato proprio allora che si è procurato quelle ustioni."

Annie era dentro il robot.

"Annie,mi senti?"disse Ikari.

"Si."disse lei.

"Si dia iniziò all'esperimento di attivazione dell'unità 0.0."disse Ikari "Procedere con l'esperimento."

"Collegare tutti i circuiti all'alimentazione principale."disse Claire.

"La tensione elettrica,ha raggiunto e superato il punto critico."disse la donna con i capelli neri corti.

"Ricevuto."disse Claire "Seconda fase di connessione,attivare i circuiti.

Onde armoniche e impulsi?"

"Regolari."disse quella ai comandi.

June era in un corridoio con una tazza di caffè in mano e Eren guardava da una finestrella.

"Nessun segnale animalo."disse la donna "Demarcazione superata.

Unità 0.0. in funzione."

"Roger."disse Annie "Passiamo al test di funzionamento sincronizzato."

Sul mare c'era un oggetto.

Quello con i capelli grigi attaccò il telefono "Ikari,c'è un oggetto non identificato in avvicinamento.

Temo potrebbe essere il quinto angelo."

"Fine dell'esperimento."disse lui "Tutti ai posti di allerta di massimo grado."

"Non potremmo usare direttamente l'unità 0.0.?"disse quello con i capelli grigi.

"È troppo presto."disse Ikari "Lo 0.1.?"

"Possiamo approntarlo in 380 secondi."disse Claire.

"Preparatelo."disse Ikari.

"Signorsi."disse Claire.

"Annie,l'esperimento è terminato."disse Ikari "Puoi uscire."

Un trapezoedro lucente con la superficie trasparente ed identica al vetro si avvicinava.

"Preparare l'unità 0.1. al lancio."disse uno nella sala dove c'era l'ologramma "Disinserire il primo gruppo di sicure."

"LANCIARE!"disse June e il robot fu mandato nel condotto.

Una parte dell'oggetto iniziò ad illuminarsi.

"REAZIONE AD ALTA ENERGIA ALL'INTERNO DELL'OBBIETTIVO!"disse l'uomo.

"MA ALLORA…!"disse Claire.

"ATTENTO!"urlò June.

Il robot uscì in strada,ma l'angelo lanciò il raggio da uno dei suoi spigoli,trapassò il palazzo e colpì il corpo trapassando il petto.

Eren urlò a squarcia gola.

"EREN NO!"urlò June.


	18. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 6

LA BATTAGLIA DECISIVA

Il trapezoedro lucente lanciò il raggio, trapassò un palazzo e colpì il robot ed Eren urlò.

"FATELO RIENTRARE,PRESTO!"disse June.

Il robot fu fatto rientrare e ci fu un esplosione,mentre il palazzo trapassato si fondeva.

"Cessata attività nemica."disse uno ai comandi con i capelli lunghi.

"Le condizioni di Eren?"disse June.

"È ancora vivo."disse uno con gli occhiali.

"Io vado alla gabbia."disse June "Qui pensate a tutto voi."

La piattaforma su cui era June si abbassò all'interno del pavimento.

"Onde cerebrali del pilota alterate."disse quello con gli occhiali vedendo un grafico sul computer "Battito cardiaco molto debole."

"Sistema di mantenimento al massimo,procedere alla stimolazione cardiaca."disse Claire.

"Rojer."disse quello con gli occhiali e il petto di Eren fu scosso.

"Pulso in ripresa."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Espulsione forzata della capsula."disse Claire e il cilindro uscì dalla nuca e fu tirato fuori da un braccio meccanico.

"Fate espellere L.C.E."disse Claire.

"Roger."disse quella con i capelli corti ad un computer.

Dalla casula uscì il liquido.

"AVANTI,APRITE L'ABITACOLO,PRESTO!"disse June.

Il cilindro si aprì,un braccio meccanico prese la sedia e la mise su un ponte.

Eren era svenuto e perdeva sangue dal naso.

"Eren!"disse June.

Il trapezoedro si mise su una strada e dalla punta inferiore fece uscire pilastro viola,con delle linee grige,fatte da varie placche,sopra e con una punta fatta fa vari raggi laser incrociati e iniziò a trapanare il suolo.

Eren era su una barella,in un corridoio di metallo e accanto a lui c'era June che si fermò all'entrata.

Eren fu messo in una cassa di metallo con un coperchio che la chiuse.

La cassa aveva un "+"azzurro sopra e intorno c'erano vari computer con fili collegati ad essa.

La punta continuava a trivellare.

Una barca corazzata,armata di cannoni si avvicinò alla città,ma l'angelo emise un raggio che distrusse l'oggetto creando una colonna d'acqua.

"Il nemico ha fatto fuoco con l'acceleratore di particelle."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali"Mezzo vaporizzato."

"Procedere."disse June.

Da una galleria uscì un treno con dietro un oggetto che era stato ottenuto fondendo due carri armati e con sopra un mega cannone al plasma con un filo rosso e uno blu che uscivano da dietro.

L'oggetto fece fuoco,il colpo attraversò il lago,ma lo scudo viola esagonale dell'angelo deviò il colpo,poi l'essere distrusse il mezzo con il raggio,provocando una colonna di energia a croce.

"Cannone automatico completamente distrutto."disse la voce.

"Beh,come mi aspettavo."disse June.

"Stando ai dati raccolti si presume che il nemico attacchi automaticamente ogni possibile bersaglio che gli si avvicini oltre una data distanza."disse quello con i capelli lunghi che era in una stanza nera con degli schermi.

June era su una poltrona e su soffitto nero c'erano tre rettangoli viola.

Gli stessi rettangoli erano sul pavimento.

"Quindi se il cannone a particelle accelerate apre il fuoco su qualsiasi cosa entri in quell'area,un attacco ravvicinato sarebbe troppo rischioso per gli EVA."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"E lo scudo del nemico?"disse lei.

"È attivo."disse quello con i capelli lunghi"Ed è così forte che il suo spazio di fase lo rende persino visibile."

"Attacchi condotti con missili a ricerca o con altre armi convenzionali non otterrebbero il ben che minimo risultato."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Un attacco e una difesa strategici."disse lei "Quell'affare è una vera e propria fortezza volante.

E per quanto riguarda la sua posizione?"

"Attualmente l'angelo è nella zona 0,proprio sopra di noi."disse quello con gli occhiali"Un'enorme...pilastro dal diametro di 17 metri e mezzo sta trivellando il suolo per raggiungere il quartier generale della N.E.R.V.

Questa volta il nemico ha intenzione di attaccare direttamente il nostro quartier generale."

"Non ci voleva."disse June "Beh,quando si prevede che raggiungerà la base?"

"Alle 0.6. di domani."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Stimiamo che per allora sarà riuscito a perforare le 22 piastre di difesa,raggiungendo così la base."

"Ci restano meno di 10 ore."pensò June.

"Lo scudo nemico è entrato in contatto con la prima lastra."disse la voce femminile.

"Quali sono le condizioni dell'unità 0.1.?"disse June.

"L'armatura del torace si è fusa completamente fino al terzo strato."disse Claire che era nella stanza immensa dove era la corazza e aveva un bicchiere in mano "Però siamo stati fortunati,l'unità di controllo centrale non ha subito danni."

"Altri tre secondi e si sarebbe fuso."disse quella con i capelli corti.

"I lavori di riparazione termineranno in 3 ore."disse la voce femminile.

"Ricevuto."disse June."L'unità 0.0.?"

"Non dovrebbe esserci nessun problema per attivarla,tuttavia permangono alcuni errori."disse quella con i capelli neri con uno schermo in mano.

"Quindi..."disse Claire.

"Non possiamo usarlo."disse June "Le condizioni del pilota dell'unità 0.1.?"

"Non ha riportato alcun danno fisico."disse quello con gli occhiali "Gli impulsi nervosi sono di 0.8. sopra la norma,ma rientrano nel campo di tolleranza."

"Mancano 9 ore e 55 minuti all'arrivo della colonna nemica."disse a voce meccanica.

Annie era seduta con gli occhiali di Ikari sulle gambe.

"La situazione è veramente problematica."disse June.

"Intende alzare bandiera bianca?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Per adesso no."disse lei sorridendo "Prima di farlo vorrei tentare una cosetta."

June andò in una stanza con il pavimento e il soffitto di metallo grigio,con delle luci circolari ad ogni angolo delle mattonelle e con degli schermi sui lati e sul retro della stanza.

"Far fuoco su grande distanza restando al di fuori del suo raggio d'azione"disse quello con i capelli bianchi,vicino alla scrivania a cui era Ikari.

"Esatto,non potendo neutralizzare lo scudo dell'obbiettivo,non ci resta che attaccarlo concentrando il fuoco,su di un singolo punto."disse June.

"Qual'è il responso dei Magi?"disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Due dei super-computer Magi hanno dato risposta affermativa e uno affermativa condizionale."disse June.

"La probabilità di successo è pari a 8,7%."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"La più alta possibile,signore."disse June.

"Non rimane alcuna ragione per opporsi."disse Ikari "Procedi pure,capitano Fudo."

"Signor,si."disse June.

"Questo piano è del tutto assurdo."disse Claire che era su una scala mobile con lei "Non è forse vero,direttore operativo Fudo?"

"Ti sbagli,non è affatto assurdo."disse June "Intanto è realizzabile nelle 9 ore che ci restano ed è quello con le più alte possibilità di riuscita."

"Dici davvero?"disse Claire.

Andarono in una stanza immensa di metallo verde dove vi era un gigantesco fucile bianco.

"Il nostro fucile a positrone non sopporterà mai una potenza del genere."disse Claire"Come pensi di fare?"

"Ah,è già tutto a posto,ne prenderò un altro."disse June.

"Ne prenderai un altro?"disse Claire "Vuoi dire."

"Esatto,il prototipo delle forze di autodifesa."disse June.

June andò in un deposito dove c'era un'immensa cassa di metallo e mostrò un foglio alle persone che ci lavoravano "Stanti le presenti disposizioni,in data odierna la N.E.R.V. requisisce il prototipo di fucile autonomo a positroni dalle ore 15 in punto."

"Ma...ma tutto questo...è semplicemente folle."disse un militare davanti agli scienziati.

"Cercheremo di restituirvi il prototipo nelle stesse condizioni in cui l'abbiamo prelevato."disse June "Vi ringrazio fin'ora per la vostra collaborazione.

Tutto a posto,Annie.

Ora lo puoi prendere."

Annie era nel robot e sollevò parte del soffitto della costruzione.

"È molto delicato,quindi mi raccomando,fa attenzione."disse June.

"Però c'è un fatto."disse quello con gli occhiali "La potenza richiesta per penetrare le difese del nemico è stata calcolata pari a 180 milioni di chilowatt.

Dove pensa di potersi procurare tutta l'energia elettrica necessaria?"

"Non c'è bisogno di chiederlo."disse June "Dall'intero Giappone."

"Annuncio straordinario in tutto il paese."disse una donna alla tv "Ci scusiamo per l'interruzione del programma.

A partire dalle 11.30 di questa sera e fino all'alba di domani ci sarà un blackout in tutto il Giappone.

Vi preghiamo quindi di collaborare e ci scusiamo per i disagi arrecati."

"La colonna del nemico ha perforato la settima lastra."disse la voce femminile.

June era nella struttura della stanza dell'ologramma ed era dietro quello con gli occhiali"Qual'è la condizione della rete energetica?"

"Registriamo un ritardo del 3,3% sul programma,ma riusciremo a completare tutto per le 23."disse l'uomo.

Nelle strade delle città c'erano lunghissime file di fili elettrici che passavano dai palazzi alle strade.

"Il fucile a positroni?"disse June.

"Qui alla terza sezione del reparto tecnologico stiamo tutti facendo del nostro meglio per riuscire a ricostruire il fucile."disse disse l'operaio.

"E la nostra difesa?"disse June.

"Non ci resta altro da fare che usare uno scudo."disse Claire su un ponte in un'immensa stanza verde con un oggetto con la parte superiore piatta e poi a parte bassa appuntita.

"Sarebbe questo lo scudo?" disse quella con i capelli corti.

"Si,in origine era una navicella spaziale."disse Claire "La navetta S.T.T.O.

La parte inferiore è rinforzata con un rivestimento elettromagnetico.

La seconda sezione ci assicura che potrà resistere al cannone a particelle del nemico per ben 17 secondi."

"Molto bene."disse June in sala comandi "E il punto di tiro?"

"Tra la posizione dell'obbiettivo e la conformazione del territorio ,il punto più adatto è questo."disse quello con gli occhiali indicando un ologramma verde.

"Benissimo,allora è deciso."disse June "L'operazione avrà inizio a mezza notte in punto."

"Roger."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali.

"L'unico problema rimasto è il pilota."pensò June.

La cassa di metallo si aprì.

"Il pilota dell'unità 0.1. ha ripreso conoscenza."disse un uomo che mise giù un telefono "I suoi valori sono nella norma."

"Bene."disse June "L'operazione quindi può procedere secondo i piani."

"Roger."disse l'uomo.

I due erano in una stanza dalle pareti di metallo verde,con le lampade gialle e degli schermi.

"Ma Eren vorrà salire ancora a bordo dell'EVA?"disse Claire dietro di June,mentre leggeva dei fogli.

"Procedere con il trasferimento."disse June.

Eren si svegliò dentro una stanza d'ospedale simile alla precedente.

La porta di metallo si aprì da sinistra a destra e Annie portò un carrello con sopra il pranzo e una tuta nuova.

"Annie."disse Eren.

"Sono qui per informarti sul programma dell'operazione che avrà inizio oggi stesso a mezza notte."disse Annie che prese un'agendina dalla tasca sulla parte posteriore del vestito "Ore 17.30.

Entrambi i piloti,Leonhardt e Yeager,si presenteranno alle gabbie.

Ore 18.00.

Attivazione degli EVA 0.0. e 0.1.

Ore 18.05.

Lancio.

Ore 18.30.

Arrivo alla base temporanea di Yama.

I piloti resteranno quindi in attesa di ulteriori istruzioni.

L'operazione inizierà al momento del cambio di data."

"Ecco una tuta nuova."disse lei che mise una sacca di plastica sul petto di Eren.

Eren si mise seduto e le lenzuola gli arrivarono alla vita.

Lui era senza vestiti.

"Sei ancora molto assonnato,non presentarti così."disse Annie.

Eren si accorse di essere nudo e si coprì "Scusami.

È da ieri che non faccio altro che chiederti scusa."

"Il tuo pasto."disse Annie.

"Grazie."disse Eren.

"Entreremo in azione fra 60 minuti."disse Annie.

"Dovrò davvero salire ancora a bordo dell'Eva?"disse Eren.

"Certo,è così."disse lei.

"Io non voglio..."disse Eren disperandosi "Tu non hai mai provato quello che ho sopportato io a bordo dell'EVA.

Per questo sei così calma.

Non voglio rivivere una simile esperienza."

"Allora rimani a letto."disse Annie.

"Come rimani a letto?"disse Eren.

"Salirò io a bordo dello 0.1."disse Annie "La dottoressa Claire è pronta per reimpostare i dati nell'unità 0.1."

"La signorina Claire è..."disse Eren.

"Io vado."disse Annie "La dottoressa Claire e il capitano Fudo mi aspettano alle gabbie."

Annie uscì "Arrivederci."

La porta si chiuse.

"Ah,mi sono stancato di aspettare."disse Toji,sul tetto della scuola al tramonto "È ora di andare a mettersi in riparo nei rifugi."

"Ho sbirciato i dati da mio padre."disse Neo che era seduto sul davanzale "Non c'è nessun dubbio che l'ora sia questa."

"Sarà così,però non escono ancora."disse Toji.

Una parte della collina si mosse e rivelò due immense entrate da cui uscirono i robot.

"La collina si sta aprendo!"disse Toji e l'altro si alzò insieme ad altri amici.

I due robot furono portati fuori da una rampa.

"FANTASTICO!"dissero Toji e Neo.

I due robot iniziarono a camminare.

"FORZA!"disse Toji "SIAMO NELLE VOSTRE MANI!"

"METTETECELA TUTTA!"disse Neo.

L'angelo continuava a conficcare la colonna nel suolo.

C'era un'enorme fila di dispositivi elettrici lungo tutta una collina.

"La colonna nemica ha perforato la diciottesima lastra blindata."disse la voce femminile"Raggiungerà la base tra 2 ore e 57 minuti."

"Collegamenti elettrici completati."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Iniziare il collaudo di tutti i sistemi di raffreddamento."disse la donna con i capelli corti.

Annie aveva il fucile in mano.

"È un oggetto delicato,fa attenzione."disse Claire.

Il cannone era stato montato su una collina.

"Però quest'arma non è stata pensata per i campi di battaglia."disse Eren a

Claire "Andrà bene?"

"È la nostra unica speranza."disse Claire.

"Funzionerà davvero?"disse Eren.

"In teoria si."disse Claire "Tuttavia,finché non spareremo non potremo sapere se la canna e l'acceleratore reggeranno.

Non abbiamo mai sperimentato una simile potenza di fuoco."

"Ecco le disposizioni per l'operazione."disse June "Eren."

"Si?"disse Eren.

"Tu avrai il compito di sparare con l'EVA 0.1."disse June.

"Si."disse Eren.

"Annie,tu dovrai difenderlo con l'EVA 0.0."disse June.

"Si."disse Annie.

"Tutto questo perché il tasso di sincronia con Eren con l'EVA 0.1. è il più alto."disse June"In questo frangente abbiamo bisogno della massima precisione possibile.

I positroni subiscono l'influsso della rotazione terrestre,del campo magnetico e della gravità,quindi non procedono in linea retta.

Dovrai correggerne l'errore e quindi colpire precisamente il centro del bersaglio."

"Ma ci riuscirò?"disse Eren "Io non ho mai fatto niente di simile."

"Non ti preoccupare."disse Claire "Basta che tu faccia come nei test.

Quando gli indicatori si sovrapporranno al centro del mirino tu dovrai solo far fuoco.

Il resto lo farà il computer.

Ricordati che una volta sparato occorrerà del tempo per ricaricare,raffreddare il fucile e sostituire i fusibili."

"E se manco il bersaglio e il nemico risponde al fuoco?"disse Eren.

"Non devi pesare a quest'evenienza,Eren."disse Claire "Dovrai assolutamente riuscire a fare centro al primo colpo."

"La situazione è grave."pensò Eren.

"Io invece devo proteggere l'unità 0.1."disse Annie "Ho capito."

"Bene allora,andate a cambiarvi."disse June.

"Si."dissero i due.

Eren indosso la tuta,mentre Annie si spogliava dietro una tenda.

"Stavolta...stavolta potremmo anche morire."disse Eren.

"Perché dici una cosa del genere?"disse Annie "Tu non morirai.

Io ho il compito di proteggerti."

Il pinguino di June era sul balcone,quando tutte le luci del Giappone si spensero.

Eren e Annie erano seduti su delle rampe di metallo accanto alle spalle dei loro robot.

"Senti,Annie,tu perché piloti l'EVA?"disse Eren.

"Perché è il mio legame."disse lei abbassando la testa.

"Legame?"disse Eren.  
"Esatto."disse lei "Legame."

"Con mio padre."disse Eren.

"Con tutti."disse Annie.

"Sei sempre stata una ragazza molto forte,Annie."disse Eren.

"No,è solo che io non ho nient'altro."disse lei.

"Cosa significa che tu non hai nient'altro?"disse Eren.

"È l'ora."disse Annie alzandosi "Andiamo."

"Ok."disse Eren.  
"Bene,arrivederci."disse Annie.

June era in un camion di metallo pieno di schermi.

"Ha inizio l'operazione."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Ascolta Eren,stai per utilizzare tutta l'energia dell'intero Giappone."disse June "Metticela tutta."

"Certo!"disse Eren.

"Iniziò prima fase."disse June.

"Collegare gli accumulatori energetici dal numero 1 al numero 803."disse quello con gli occhiali che abbassò una leva.

"Voltaggio in aumento."disse quella con i capelli corti "Aumentare la circolazione dell'acqua."

"Sistemi di raffreddamento al massimo della potenza."disse quello con gli occhiali"Presto."

I sistemi furono attivati e dei cilindri iniziarono a fare rumore.

"La carica positronica è percettibile."disse la donna.

"Secondo stadio di collegamento."disse June.

"Attivare tutti gli acceleratori."disse la donna "Dare iniziò alla convergenza."

"Tutte le connessioni sono operative."disse la voce femminile nella stanza dei comandi del bunker"Nessun problema."

"Disinserire l'ultimo sistema di sicurezza."disse June.

"Caricare il primo colpo."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Il robot tirò una leva con il fucile.

"Settimo e ottavo stadio di collegamento."disse l'uomo "Energia arrivata al fucile a positroni.

Sulla testa di Eren arrivò una placca,dal sedile,che gli copri la parte superiore del viso.

"8,7,6,5,4..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

L'angelo iniziò ad illuminare una sua faccia.

"REAZIONE AD ALTA ENERGIA DELL'OBBIETTIVO!"disse la donna.

"CHE COS'HAI DETTO?"disse Claire.

"3,2,1."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Fare fuoco!"disse June.

Dal fucile uscì un raggio bianco e dall'angelo in raggio viola.

I due raggi si avvicinarono e si deviarono a vicenda causando esplosioni enormi.

Le onde 'urto fecero esplodere i vetri dei camion e mandarono a terra tutti.

"MANCATO!"disse June.

La trivella arrivò allo spazio vuoto che separava la superficie dalla base.

"La colonna nemica ha raggiunto il geofront."disse la voce femminile.

"SECONDO COLPO!"disse June "Presto!"

Il robot ricaricò.

"Fusibili sostituiti."disse quello con gli occhiali "Iniziare subito la ricarica."

L'angelo si illuminò.

"Nuova reazione ad alta energia!"disse la donna.

"DANNAZIONE!"disse June e l'angelo sparò il raggio,ma il robot di Annie si mise davanti con lo scudo.

"ANNIE!"disse Eren.

"Lo scudo si sta per..."disse Claire.

"QUANTO MANCA?!"disse June.

"DIECI SECONDI!"disse quello con gli occhiali.

Il robot sparò e l'essere fu trapassato e cadde.

"COLPITO!"disse June.

Il robot di Annie cadde a terra,in parte sciolto.

"ANNIE!"disse Eren.

La colonna si fermò a metà strada tra la città e la base.

Il robot di Eren soccorse quello caduto,staccò la placca sulla schiena e il cilindro venne fuori,facendo uscire il liquido.

Eren uscì dal mezzo e si mise a girare la manopola che emanava fumo e aprì il portellone.

"Annie,stai bene?"disse Eren "ANNIE!"

Lei rinvenne e lo vide.

Gli occhi di Eren si riempirono di lacrime di felicità "Non devi dire più che non ha nessuno e non devi dire più arrivederci.

Non devi salutarmi mai più in quel modo.

La parola è così fredda."

Eren iniziò a piangere.

"Perché stai piangendo?"disse Annie "Mi dispiace tanto.

Il fatto è che in questa situazione io non so come dovrei sentirmi."

"Penso che dovresti sorridere."disse Eren e lei lo fece,ricordandosi dello zio di Eren e notando la somiglianza.

Sulla luna di quel pianeta improvvisamente apparve un ragazzo nudo,con la pelle bianco latte,capelli bianchi,con una aura luminosa leggera che usciva direttamente dalla pelle.

L'iride degli occhi era rosso e non indossava vestiti.

Aveva un corpo magro e snello.

"Lo so."disse il ragazzo luminoso "Il ragazzo lassù si è svegliato ed è entrato nella fase di sintesi,giusto?"

Davanti al ragazzo apparve un monolite rettangolare con una luce rossa al centro e anche una luce rossa verso i lati,facente parte della superficie.

Al centro del monolite c'era il numero 01 e sopra c'era un triangolo con i lati rossi,la punta verso il basso e 7 occhi sui lati,messi uno sopra l'altro,3 da un lato,4 dall'altro.

"Esatto."disse la voce del vecchio che era al tavolo bianco "I versi delle pergamene del mar morto sono entrati ne novero delle leggi.

Il momento è vicino.

Davanti al ragazzo c'era un grande scavo rettangolare,con dentro un gigante rinsecchito,grande quanto l'EVA,dalla pelle bianca e con una maschera viola ovale sul volto.

Intorno c'erano delle gru e dietro la testa delle costruzioni.

"È ancora il terzo."disse il ragazzo che guardò la terra "Tu non cambi mai.

Non vedo l'ora di incontrarti."


	19. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 7

UN'OPERA DELL'UOMO

Ikari era seduto in una stanza con il pavimento di metallo,lucido,con dei cerchi e simboli sul pavimento,mentre il soffitto era nero con cerchi e scritte bianche,in lingua antica, e anche delle linee che li univano.

Dietro di lui e sui lati c'erano delle vetrate che emanavano una tenue luce rosa.

"Ho di nuovo un debito nei tuoi confronti."disse Ikari che parlava con un uomo alla radio.

"Che però non avrà mai occasione di saldare,giusto?"disse la voce "In quanto alle documentazioni richieste dal governo dietro l'autorità di controllo dell'informazione pubblica,le ho manipolate inserendovi dati falsi.

Bene,per quanto riguarda quell'altra questione?

Dovrò fare qualcosa in caso si sviluppi?"

"No,stando al tuo rapporto non dovrebbe sussistere alcun problema."disse Ikari.

"Bene,come da copione allora."disse la voce.

Dal tostapane,nella casa di June,uscirono delle fette di pane.

Eren,che era al tavolo,ne prese una,mentre il pinguino mangiava il pesce.

June uscì dalla sua camera seminuda e mise in imbarazzo Eren.

"Buon giorno,signorina June."disse Eren.

Lei sbadigliò "Buon giorno."

June si sedette e prese una lattina di birra di prima mattina scolandosela tutta"Ah,questo si che è il modo per cominciare una giornata!"

"Non si beve il caffè o il latte a colazione?"disse Eren.

"Beh,per chi ha origini americane ,come me, si,ma essendo nata qui mi sono abituata alle usanze del posto."disse June "Quella roba si beve da altre parti,non certo in Giappone.

Secondo le più antiche tradizioni la colazione giapponese ha sempre previsto riso al vapore,zuppa di riso e un goccio di sake."

"Solo per lei comunque."disse Eren.

"Che vuoi dire?"disse June.

"Si ricorda che avrebbe dovuto essere di turno stamattina per la colazione?"disse Eren"Lo sa,signorina June,adesso comincio a capire perché lei è ancora sola alla sua età."

"Desolata di essere tanto rozza."disse June con sguardo diabolico.

"E pigra,giusto?"disse Eren.

"Vuoi farla finita?"disse June.

"Grazie per il cibo."disse Eren.

Eren andò a lavare i piatti e June ciancicò una fetta biscottata.

"Oggi verrà veramente a scuola?"disse Eren.

"Si,c'è l'incontro con gli insegnanti per l'orientamento scolastico."disse lei.

"Però lei è sempre impegnata con il lavoro."disse Eren.

"Ah,non preoccuparti,anche questo fa parte del mio lavoro."disse June.

"Del suo lavoro..."disse Eren.

"Chi è?"disse lei che rispose al telefono "Ah,grazie di essere passati.

Si,è qui.

Aspettate solo un minuto."

"Signorina Fudo,non si faccia vedere così conciata,per favore."disse lui "È imbarazzante."

"Eh...si d'accordo."disse June.

Aprendo la porta Eren trovò Neo e Toji che dissero "AH,BUONGIORNO EREN."

I due misero la testa dentro "ALLORA,SIGNORINA FUDO,NOI ANDIAMO!"

Lei li salutò mostrando solo la mano "A presto."

I due piansero dalla gioia.

"Avanti muovetevi!"disse Eren.

June prese una lattina,si appoggiò al frigo e la aprì "Che ironia.

Ora si sente più a suo agio e quindi riesce ad esprimersi più liberamente.

Ma è meglio così."

June prese il cellulare e chiamò degli uomini.

"Si?"disse una voce.

"È appena uscito di casa."disse June "Da ora vi affido la sua sorveglianza."

L'angelo a trapezoedro aveva un'intera parte che si stava decomponendo in fretta in energia e aveva del sangue che colava.

Eren vide l'essere dalle finestre della sua scuola,poi vide la macchina rossa di June che arrivò a gran velocità e parcheggiò rapidamente.

Neo e Toji corsero alla finestra non curandosi di Eren e lo spinsero via.

Neo aveva la videocamera.

"ECCOLA!"disse Toji "È ARRIVATA!

La modella June Fudo!"

"Ex modella e da prima del 2000."disse Eren.

Lei scese dal mezzo,indossava gli occhiali neri,una giacca gialla,una maglietta bianca,una gonna grigia e una borsetta verde.

Aveva due orecchini a croce e una croce sul petto.

June si tolse gli occhiali.

Tutta la scuola era alle finestre.

"Che schianto!"disse uno della classe "Ma chi è quella?"

"June Fudo,la tutrice di Eren."disse un altro.

"Cosa?"disse il primo "L'ex modella?!

Eren vivrebbe insieme a quella bellezza!"

Annie era al suo banco e guardava verso la porta con le mani incrociate sotto il mento,mentre le ragazze,tra cui la capoclasse, erano irritate.

"Cretini."disse la capoclasse.

Neo stava filmando e June fece un sorriso alla videocamera.

"AH,LA SIGNORINA FUDO È DAVVERO STUPENDA!"disse Neo.

"Sarà."disse Eren.

"Poi è anche il direttore operativo della N.E.R.V."disse Toji "È fantastico."

"Sarà."disse Eren.

"Ehi,Toji,non è una fortuna che Eren sia così bambino?"disse Neo.

"Già,di certo non ci farà concorrenza."disse Toji.

"Toji e gli altri non immaginano quanto siano rozzi i suoi modi."pensò Eren.

"Ah,se solo potessi avere una ragazza come lei..."disse Toji.

"Credo che patiresti parecchio."disse Eren.

"TU NON PUOI PROPRIO CAPIRE,SIGNORINO!"dissero entrambi "D'accordo,tu occupati pure della pace e destino della Terra,noi ci occuperemo della signorina Fudo!"

I due gli diedero una pacca sulle spalle insieme,facendolo piegare in avanti.

Il robot era nel liquido.

"L'unità 0.1. ha superato la temperatura critica."disse la voce femminile "Passare alla seconda fase..."

Eren era nel mezzo e pensava "La pace sulla Terra.

È per questo che piloto l'EVA?"

Lui si ricordò l'occhio che uscito dalla testa dell'EVA.

"L'EVA."pensò Eren "Cosa sarà poi?

Un robot che puzza di sangue ma che,in qualche modo, mi fa sentire a mio agio."

"Nulla."pensò Eren sulla pedana che era davanti al liquido viola,su cui erano anche Claire,June,quella dai capelli corti e quello con gli occhiali "Io non so assolutamente nulla."

Eren si mise a leggere.

"Per quanto riguarda le componenti toraciche dello 0.0.?"disse Claire.

"Totalmente distrutte,dovremmo ricostruirle interamente."disse quella con i capelli corti"Però siamo quasi ai limiti del budget supplementare."

"Spero che con l'arrivo dell'EVA 0.2 la situazione migliori."disse Claire.

"Temo si rischi il contrario,occuparsi dei corpi degli angeli in superficie è molto dispendioso."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali.

"È vero,ma avremmo solo dal lamentarci in quanto ai finanziamenti."disse June "Qui si decide il destino dell'umanità."

"Bisogna accontentarsi,l'umanità non vive di soli EVA,per permettere ai soli sopravvissuti di andare avanti,il denaro è indispensabile."disse Claire.

"A proposito,il comandante è andato in riunione?"disse June.

"Si,in questo momento dovrebbe essere in volo."disse Claire.

"Quando non c'è il comandante qui è tutto così calmo."disse quella con i capelli corti.

Ikari era su un jet privato ed era da solo in una parte del mezzo.

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta entrò.

Aveva i capelli neri rasati.

"Mi scusi,le dispiace se mi siedo vicino a lei?"disse l'uomo "La revisione accrescitiva del budget per la raccolta dei campioni è stata approvata senza problemi."

"Ma la commissione considera la propria sopravvivenza come la priorità assoluta."disse Ikari "Pagherebbero qualunque cifra per continuare a vivere."

"Sembra credessero che gli angeli non sarebbero mai riapparsi."disse l'uomo "A proposito,c'è un'altra buona notizia.

Ad eccezione degli stati uniti,tutti i paesi membri del consiglio hanno approvato il budget per l'unità aerea 0.6.

Per quanto riguarda l'approvazione degli Stati Uniti è solo una questione di tempo.

Il problema di quel paese è sempre stata la sua allergia ai disoccupati."

"E il suo paese?"disse Ikari.

"Prenderemo parte al piano di costruzione dallo 0.8 in avanti."disse l'uomo "Il progetto per la seconda programmazione è ancora in atto.

Resta comunque un problema:i piloti non sono ancora stati trovati."

"Gli angeli sono tornati."disse Ikari "E noi non abbiamo altra possibilità che annientarli."

"Sono perfettamente d'accordo con lei,non voglio assistere ad un altro Secondo Impatto."disse l'uomo che stava per bere da una bottiglietta.

La zona di terra sopra l'Antartide era completamente rossa.

Eren,June e Claire erano su un pavimento mobile in un corridoio esagonale di metallo verde.

"Quindi stai dicendo che il Secondo Impatto che vaporizzò il polo sud fu..."disse Eren.

"Esatto."disse Claire "Nei testi di storia,come sulla stampa dell'epoca,viene riportato come un disastro dovuto all'impatto di un meteorite,ma a realtà dei fatti è stata sempre celata alla maggior parte della popolazione.

15 anni fa l'umanità rinvenne in Antartide la prima forma di vita umanoide denominata angelo.

Ma durante le ricerche,per ragioni sconosciute si generò una tremenda esplosione."

I tre arrivarono sul baratro dove c'erano i due pavimenti che si muovevano in parallelo.

"È questa la vera natura del Secondo Impatto."disse Claire "Questo il motivo per cui gli Eldiani,le Claymore,come me, e quelli come June si sono uniti."

"Ma allora tutto quello che facciamo è per..."disse Eren.

"Per evitare il verificarsi di un probabile Terzo Impatto."disse Claire "È per questo che esiste la N.E.R.V. ed esistono gli Evangelion.

A proposito,per domani è tutto confermato come da programma."

June rifletté per un momento "Si,ho capito."

Il giorno dopo Eren era al tavolo e mangiava il pane riscaldato,mentre il pinguino mangiava il pesce.

June aprì la porta ed era ben pettinata,vestita con una divisa nera,con il colletto e le maniche rosse e una gonna nera lunga e scarpe con i tacchi.

Il pinguino fece cadere il pesce dalla bocca,mentre Eren rimase paralizzato.

"Buon giorno."disse June seria.

"Buon giorno a lei."disse Eren e lei si sedette.

"Eren,so che tu mi giudicherai una persona sciatta,ma voglio essere sincera con te."disse June.

"Ok."disse Eren intimidito guardando lo sguardo della donna.

"Non è sempre stato così."disse June "Una volta era diverso.

Una volta anche io ero diversa.

Ero innamorata di una ragazza,ma nei primi tempi delle mie trasformazioni in..."

"In Devil Lady?"disse Eren.

"Si,in quella cosa...io facevo fatica a controllare l'istinto bestiale,così l'ho allontanata,poi ho dovuto uccidere un'altra donna che amavo e che si era rivelata…"disse June"Beh...non era chi credevo.

Era un mostro."

"E l'altra?"disse Eren "L'ha allontanata per sempre?"

"No."disse June "E avrei dovuto farlo sul serio e sparire dalla circolazione..."

"Oh...mi dispiace."disse Eren che pensò "Deve essere successo qualcosa di brutto."

"Oggi ho una posizione rispettabile nella N.E.R.V.,ma prima,prima degli angeli,prima del Secondo Impatto,lavoravo con un'organizzazione diversa."disse June "Davo la caccia ad esseri che camminano e strisciano.

Spesso mi trasformavo e lo scontro terminava in un mare di sangue,sia mio che altrui.

Tu non hai idea di quello che ho passato.

Sono persino stata in una dimensione spirituale,ho visto cose assurde.

Cose folli.

Servono anni per dimenticarle.

All'epoca ero una persona introversa,timida.

Ma dopo quello che ho passato,ho giurato di non essere più quella di prima,ho abbandonato il mondo della moda e mi sono seppellita qui.

Ho perso il mio carattere da perfetta idiota e mi sono ubriacata alla grande.

E non voglio mai smettere.

Per questo bevo sempre.

Non voglio mai del tutto essere sobria.

Non dopo tutto quello.

No."

"Mi spiace di essere stato scortese."disse Eren.

"Bene."disse lei alzandosi "Io sto andando a lavoro,rientrerò a casa tardi,quindi per la cena dovrai fare da solo.

A dopo."

Lei uscì di casa con tono freddo.

"D'accordo."disse Eren che era scosso.

Uno dei super elicotteri,senza eliche,della N.E.R.V. volò sopra Tokyo che era per metà sott'acqua.

"È difficile pensare che qui,una volta,sorgesse la fiorente metropoli di Tokyo."disse June.

"Siamo arrivate."disse Claire.

June vide una serie di complessi di cui uno a cupola,uno a palazzo e dei parcheggi in mezzo,con l'intera zona asfaltata per più di un chilometro.

"Non c'era alcuna ragione per scegliere proprio questo posto."disse June "Senti,ma con questo progetto hanno a che fare le forze armate?"

"Le forze strategiche di autodifesa."disse Claire che guardava un computer "No,non è stata permessa alcuna intromissione."

"Ecco perché possono fare come gli pare."disse June.

L'oggetto atterrò.

In una grande stanza dal soffitto bianco luminoso c'era un uomo orientale in giacca e cravatta su un palco e molte persone giapponesi a tavoli circolari.

"Ringraziamo tutti i presenti per essere intervenuti alla presentazione ufficiale."disse l'uomo "Benvenuti e grazie ancora."

Ad uno dei tavoli c'erano June e Claire da sole ed erano le uniche a non avere aspetto orientale.

"Tra breve vi chiederemo di spostarvi nella sala controllo da dove potrete assistere alla dimostrazione pratica."disse l'uomo "Pregherei quindi a chi avesse delle domande di esporle ora."

Claire alzò la mano e si alzò dal tavolo "Posso?"

Claire indossava una giacca azzurra,con il colletto bianco e una gonna azzurra.

"Oh,che sorpresa."disse l'uomo "L'autorevole dottoressa e Claymore Clarie.

È un onore averla qui oggi."

"Mi scusi potrei porle alcune domande?"disse Claire.

"Ma certo,la prego."disse lui.

"Stando alle spiegazioni fornite,l'unità è stata dotata di un generatore a combustione."disse Claire.

"Esatto,è uno dei punti di forza del nostro prodotto."disse l'uomo "In questo modo sono assicurati 150 giorni di operatività continuativa."

"Tuttavia l'istallazione di un reattore nucleare all'interno di un mezzo bellico terrestre comporta un alto rischio di sicurezza."disse Claire.

"Sempre meglio di un'arma che non funziona dopo cinque minuti senza cavo di alimentazione."disse l'uomo.

"Il controllo a distanza comporterà dei problemi in caso di emergenza."disse Claire,mentre June si annoiava.

"La nostra soluzione è molto più umana di una che sfrutta un pilota fino a causarne l'instabilità psicologica."disse lui.

"Lascia perdere,è infantile."disse June.

"E per i problemi del sistema di interfaccia?"disse Claire.

"Il nostro sistro risultato è molto più sicuro del vostro che permette ad un pericoloso mezzo bellico di andare fuori controllo e di impazzire."disse l'uomo che prese un foglio e lo mostrò "Un'arma incontrollabile è un folle nonsenso.

Un po' come una donna in preda ad un crisi isterica."

Tutti risero e Claire divenne furiosa.

"È impossibile riuscire a ragionarci."disse Ju.

"Noi abbiamo tecnologia e piloti all'altezza."disse lei.

"Si,basati sul paranormale?"disse lui e tutti risero.

"No,le assicuro che non..."disse Claire.

"Sappiamo tutti che le Claymore dicono di usare energia spirituale per non parlare della signorina Fudo che è una vera furia della natura durante quelle sue trasformazioni."disse l'uomo "Ho un resoconto dove la signorina Fudo dice di essere stata all'interno di una dimensione spirituale in anima e corpo.

E poi,crede davvero di poter controllare simili mostri con la scienza e con la volontà umana?

Dice sul serio?"

"Sono assolutamente seria."disse Claire.

"È proprio a causa di questa fiducia ai fattori inaffidabili come la volontà o i sentimenti umani che la N.E.R.V. ha permesso il verificarsi di un tale disastro."disse l'uomo "E le Nazioni Unite sono state costrette ad alimentare i vostri giochi semi budget.

Lo sa che in certi paesi c'è ancora gente che muore di fame?

Per di più le cause dell'incidente ,a dispetto della sua gravità,non sono ancora state chiarite.

Direi che almeno sarebbe il caso di prendersi la propria responsabilità.

Per voi è una vera fortuna che la N.E.R.V. sia protetta da atti speciali.

Siete al di sopra delle leggi,non dovete curarvi di alcuna responsabilità."

"Lei potrà dire quello che vuole,ma la verità è che oltre alle nostre armi,non c'è niente che possa abbattere quei nemici."disse Claire.

"Se è per questo si tratta solo di una questione di tempo."disse l'uomo e tutti applaudirono "L'epoca della N.E.R.V. non durerà in eterno."

Negli sgabuzzini June diede un calcio ad un armadietto e lo frantumò completamente,malgrado fosse di metallo e fece anche delle crepe sul muro "MA CHE IDIOZIE!

CHE SE NE VADA AL DIAVOLO QUEL BUFFONE!

LA VERITÀ È CHE È SOLO INVIDIOSO DEI NOSTRI DIRITTI!

E QUESTA È LA LORO VENDETTA!

MI HA FATTO SALTARE I NERVI!"

"Smettila,non essere infantile."disse Claire che era seduta davanti ad uno specchio e dava fuoco ad un foglio "È solo un uomo pieno di se.

Un vanaglorioso alla ricerca di lodi.

Non merita alcuna considerazione."

"Però come diavolo avranno fatto a sapere quelle cose."disse June.

"Fughe di informazioni riservate."disse Claire "Che fanno al reparto servizi di sicurezza?"

Il palazzo fu aperto in due e la parte centrale rivelò un gigantesco robot con la testa arancione,un petto immenso e tondo,spalle rosse,braccia gialle e metà gambe blu.

L'uomo era in una stanza dove c'erano diverse sezioni di controllo e c'era un gigantesco video in fondo con l'immagine del robot.

Il pavimento era verde,le pareti marroni e il soffitto verde scuro.

"Sta per avere inizio il test del G.A."disse l'uomo con indosso una divisa militare "La dimostrazione non comporta alcun pericolo.

Potrete osservare il tutto dalle apposite vetrate."

Delle persone si misero ad usare i binocoli.

"Si dia iniziò al test."disse l'uomo.

June e Claire erano appoggiate ad una parete e Claire aveva un bicchiere di caffè.

"Regolare i sistemi di alimentazione."disse una voce.

"Pressione regolare."disse uno di quelli ai computer "Nessuna anomalia nel sistema di raffreddamento."

Dalla schiena del robot uscirono delle barre di metallo.

"Dare iniziò all'avanzamento."disse lei.

"Avanzamento velocità ridotta."disse l'uomo ad un computer "Piede destro in avanti."

La macchina iniziò a muoversi.

"Ma guarda riesce a camminare."disse June "Questo si che è qualcosa di cui essere fieri."

"Che cosa c'è?"disse l'uomo.

"La pressione interna del reattore sta aumentando."disse uno di loro.

"Anche la temperatura del liquido di refrigerazione."disse un altro.

"Apertura valvole di iniezione,immissione moderatore neutronico."disse l'uomo.

"Negativo!"disse l'altro "Le pompe non rispondono."

Il robot si avvicinò.

"Disinserire l'alimentazione!"disse l'uomo "Arresto d'emergenza!"

"Segnale di arresto d'emergenza,segnale di trasmissione non risponde!"disse la voce nella sala.

"L'unità è fuori controllo!"disse uno ai computer.

"No,non può essere."disse l'uomo e il robot sfondò con i piedi la cupola,ci passò dentro e proseguì.

"Certo che quel robot è maleducato proprio come il suo ideatore."disse June.

"I valori di compressione sono irregolari."disse uno ai comandi "Le barre di controllo non funzionano!"

"Pericolo di fusione del nucleo del reattore."disse un altro.

L'uomo era sconvolto "No,è impossibile.

Nel nostro robot è stato inserito un dispositivo di auto immunità programmato proprio per far fronte a qualsiasi possibile emergenza."

"Invece ora dobbiamo affrontare il rischio di fusione del nucleo del reattore!"disse June.

"Purtroppo,a questo punto,non possiamo far altro che aspettare che si arresti da solo."disse l'uomo.

"Probabilità di arresto automatiche?"disse June.

"0,0002%"disse un uomo "Praticamente un miracolo."

"Più che i miracoli,preferisco credere nell'agire umano."disse June "Mi indichi il modo per fermarlo."

"Abbiamo già tentato tutto il possibile."disse l'uomo.

"No,c'è una procedura d'arresto definitiva."disse June "Mi dica la password per metterla in atto."

"La procedura di cancellazione dell'intero programma e top secret."disse l'uomo "Non sono autorizzato a comunicarla a nessuno.

"Allora si procuri un'autorizzazione."disse June "Adesso!"

L'uomo iniziò a fare telefonate "Quindi devo chiedere l'autorizzazione al signor…

Si,capisco.

Certo.

Ho già avuto altri consensi."

"Scarica barile."disse June a braccia incrociate.

"Presto riceveremo l'autorizzazione."disse lui "L'operazione verrà ufficializzata."

"NON POSSIAMO ASPETTARE!"disse June "Dopo l'esplosione sarà troppo tardi,non lo capisce!?"

Il robot continuava a camminare.

"Non possiamo aspettare,da questo momento agirò per mio conto."disse June che andò a telefonare "Porta subito qui Eren con l'unità 0.1."

June si spogliò in una stanza dove c'era solo Claire.

"Come hai intenzione di affrontare la situazione?"disse Claire.

"Usando le mie mani."disse June che divenne Devil Lady.

Aveva gli occhi gialli,aveva le palpebre inferiori rosse e le macchie rosse sotto gli occhi avevano una punta ricurva a metà che andava verso il basso ed era piegata verso il centro.

Aveva i capelli marroni a mezzo collo e la riga sulla parte sinistra.

Dalle tempie partivano delle ali nere sottili come lame che andavano prima verso l'esterno e verso l'alto,poi si piegavano verso il basso e la parte finale assomigliava ad una falce.

Era completamente senza vestiti,aveva delle linee nere poco prima delle spalle che arrivavano fino al seno che era senza capezzoli.

C'era una macchia nera proprio sotto il seno,con una punta che arrivava fino alla vita dopo aver formato un rombo nero sulla pancia.

La pelle era pallida e gli avambracci neri,con unghie appuntite e ricurve.

Sui gomiti aveva due punte ricurve e nere.

I polpacci erano neri come i piedi e c'era una linea nera anche sulla parte esterna delle cosce.

Aveva una coda nera sottile con una punta.

Sulla schiena aveva delle enormi ali nere,simile a quelle di un drago.

Il robot di Eren veniva trasportato da un'enorme aereo nero.

"Sta dicendo sul serio?"disse un uomo che era spaventato nel vederla trasformata.

"Certo."disse June.

"Ma l'interno del robot sarà completamente saturo di radioattività."disse l'uomo.

"Sono stata in una dimensione spirituale una volta."disse lei "Non sarà un problema per me."

"È troppo rischioso."disse l'uomo.

"Però in caso di successo sarebbero tutti salvi."disse June.

Un uomo colpì una macchina con un'accetta "Con il segnale di controllo interrotto,gli sportelli si potranno aprire manualmente.

Potrà entrare attraverso la struttura posteriore."

"Speranza."disse l'uomo di spalle "È questa la password per cancellare il programma."

"Grazie infinite."disse lei che salì a bordo dell'aereo nero.

June si sedette davanti ad Eren che aveva già la tuta blu con le placche e lui rimase molto scosso nel vederla così.

"Entro cinque minuti sarà in pericolo di fusione del nucleo,quindi dovremmo assolutamente evitare di farlo avvicinare ulteriormente a zone abitate."disse June"Yuga?"

"Si?"disse quello con gli occhiali che era al posto del pilota.

"Una volta sganciato l'EVA ritirati velocemente e portati ad una quota di sicurezza."disse June.

"Roger."disse lui.

"Eren,tu dovrai raggiungere l'obbiettivo e tenerlo fermo,mentre io mi deposito sul retro."disse June "Dovrai ostacolare la sua marcia cercando di tenerlo immobile."

"Non avrai intenzione di entrare in quel coso?!"disse Eren.

"Precisamente."disse lei.

"MA QUESTO È ASSURDO!"disse Eren spaventato.

"Si,lo so che è assurdo,però non abbiamo altra possibilità."disse June "E poi sono sopravvissuta a cose molto peggiori."

"COMUNQUE E TROPPO PERICOLOSO!"disse Eren.

"Non devi preoccuparti,l'EVA può resistere benissimo ad una simile esplosione diretta."disse June.

"NON ERA QUESTO CHE INTENDEVO,SIGNORINA FUDO!"disse Eren.

"Vedi,se adesso non tentassi tutto il possibile,vivrei con questo rimpianto per sempre."disse June.

"Obbiettivo avvistato."disse quello con gli occhiali che vide il robot che correva.

"Bene,andiamo,forza."disse June.

Il robot fu sganciato senza il cavo,mentre lei iniziò a volare.

Il robot toccò terra e strusciò sul suolo,poi corse dietro al robot.

"L'ho quasi raggiunto."disse Eren.

"Abbiamo meno di quattro minuti di operatività."disse June "Fermalo."

Il robot di Eren afferrò le punte dell'altro e June atterrò sulla schiena strappando il portellone a mani nude ed entrando in un corridoio di metallo con delle luci rosse.

"Che caldo terribile."disse lei "La situazione è critica."

"Fermati!"disse Eren e il suo robot si mise sull'altro e lo tenne fermo "STA FERMO!"

Del vapore iniziò ad uscire dai buchi sulla spalla e lui tappò il buco.

"SIGNORINA FUDO FACCIA PRESTO!"disse Eren.

"Ci siamo."disse lei che diede un pugno ad una vetrata che copriva un pulsante sul una parete e la porta di metallo si aprì.

Lei entrò in una stanza dove c'erano dei cilindri di metallo che uscivano da una parete e c'era un computer.

Il computer chiedeva la password,lei la inserì,ma ci fu un errore.

"ERRORE?"disse lei "MA CHE SIGNIFICA?!"

Lei riprovò,ma la reazione fu la stessa "Non ci sono dubbi.

I programma è stato manomesso."

Ci furono altre fuoriuscite di vapore.

"REATTORE INTERNO A 0.2. DAL PUNTO CRITICO!"disse uno ai comandi.

"Ormai non resta che tentare il tutto per tutto."disse June che iniziò a spingere i cilindri dentro la parete.

"SIGNORINA JUNE,SCAPPI!"disse Eren,mentre dal robot uscivano decine di colonne di vapore.

"0.1. al punto critico!"disse uno ai comando "STA PER ESPLODERE!"

"È finita."disse l'uomo.

"JUNE!"urlò Eren.

Il computer si riaccese e il programma entrò in funzione.

I cilindri entrarono tutti dentro la parete,le luci divennero verdi e il vapore cessò di uscire.

"Che stupida."disse Claire appoggiata ad una parete.

"Signorina June,va tutto bene?"disse Eren spaventato "SIGNORINA JUNE!"

Devil Lady era seduta a terra e rispose alla piccola macchina che aveva nell'orecchio sinistro "Si,anche se sono arrivata davvero al limite."

"Che gioia."disse Eren "Signorina June,è stata fantastica!

Lei davvero grande e aveva ragione!

Il miracolo è avvenuto!"

"Già."disse lei che pensò "Mi chiedo chi l'avesse preparato questo miracolo."

"Il rientro dell'unità 0.1.è stato completato senza problemi."disse Claire ad Ikari che era nella stanza con le vetrate sulle pareti che emanavano luce rosa "Non si rivelano tracce di contaminazione.

Salvo l'intervento del capitano Fudo,tutto si è svolto secondo copione."

"Ottimo lavoro."disse Ikari.

Le fette di pane uscirono dal tostapane la mattina dopo e Eren ne mangiò una,mentre il pinguino mangiava il pesce.

"Buon giorno."disse June che arrivò seminuda e bevve la lattina sedendosi a tavola e rise"Bene,bene.

Una doccia di mattina,devo fare la doccia.

Ma dove sono il reggiseno e le mutandine?"

Eren la guardò male e poi aprì la porta.

"Buon giorno."dissero Toji e Neo.

"Buon giorno."disse Eren irato "A più tardi!"

"A più tardi."disse lei ridendo con la lattina in mano.

"La signorina Fudo è proprio uno schianto."disse Toji.

"Anch'io prima la pensavo così,ma in casa è così pigra,rozza,trasandata,insomma,tutto tranne che uno schianto."disse Eren "Per me è persino imbarazzante guardarla!"

"Lo sai,io ti invidio veramente tanto."disse Neo.

"Per quale motivo?"disse Eren.

"Non c'è proprio niente da fare,Eren è davvero un bambino."disse Neo.

"Concordo."disse Toji.

"Ma perché?"disse Eren.

"Lei ti fa vedere dei lati della sua personalità che a noi non mostrerebbe mai,questo significa che voi due siete una famiglia."disse Neo.


	20. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 8

L'ARRIVO DI AMANDA IN GIAPPONE

"Esatto."disse lo zio di Eren che era in una stanza con in pavimento bianco lucido e il soffitto nero con dei segni bianchi.

Era in piedi davanti al suo tavolo.

"Di questo fatto ne ho discusso con la commissione."disse Ikari "Il carico ha lasciato ieri il porto e si trova ora sull'Oceano Pacifico."

June era su un elicottero super avanzato,che sembrava quasi un aereo militare a vederlo e sotto aveva una cassa.

Con lei c'erano Eren,Neo e Toji.

"L'elicottero da trasporto 55.D."disse Neo che riprendeva con la videocamera "Non avrei mai immaginato che sarei riuscito a salire su uno di questi gioielli.

Cavoli,è davvero bello avere dei buoni amici.

Non è vero,Eren?"

"Eh?"disse Eren.

"Ho pensato che stare chiusi tutti i giorni tra le stesse pareti fosse soffocante e così ho pensato che oggi è domenica e vi ho proposto questo appuntamento."disse June.

Toji,che indossava un berretto bianco,non si contenne "AH!

Quindi questo sarebbe un vero appuntamento con lei,signorina June?

Sa,il berretto che indosso l'ho comprato apposta per questa giornata."

"E dove stiamo andando?"disse Eren.

"A fare una crociera sull'Oceano Pacifico su una nave favolosa."disse June e l'elicottero raggiunse una serie di navi dell'esercito che portavano jet militari e altre navi da guerra.

"AH!"disse Neo che riprese "CI SONO CINQUE POTA-AEREI E DELLE CORAZZATE!

È FANTASTICA!

Eh si,è davvero bello avere dei buoni amici."

"Sarebbe quella la nave favolosa?"disse Toji.

"Più che favolosa."disse Neo "È l'orgoglio dell'armata delle nazioni unite."

"È enorme."disse Eren.

"Mi domando come faccia a galleggiare ancora un simile ferrovecchio."disse June.

"Ma che dice."disse Neo "È una gloriosa nave della NATO.

Pre Secondo Impatto."

Il comandante della nave,che aveva capelli bianchi e baffi,aveva il binocolo,e osservava l'oggetto con sotto la cassa "Ah,ma guardateli!

Per far giocare i bambini,sono venuti a portare la presa di corrente del loro giocattolo."

Il mezzo atterrò e su una zona della nave c'era una ragazza di nome Amanda Yung,conosciuta anche Wichblade.

Aveva i capelli rossi,lisci e lunghi,una frangetta corta sulla fronte e due placche rosse sulla testa da cui partivano due ciocche.

La corazza sul corpo era assente,ma aveva ancora il guanto di metallo sul braccio destro.

Il guanto era di metallo nero,con dita appuntite e delle punte che andavano all'indietro sulla parte finale delle dita,poi c'era un cerchio di energia rossa sul dorso della mano,il guanto copriva l'avambraccio e sulla parte esterna c'era una lama che partiva dal gomito e arrivava al polso formando un piccolo spuntone.

La ragazza indossava un abito chiaro che copriva il seno,la pancia e arrivava a metà gambe.

Aveva le braccia appoggiate sulla ringhiera.

Neo riprese la nave "MITICO!

MITICO!

AD UN SIMILE SPETTACOLO UN UOMO DOVREBBE SOLO COMMUOVERSI!"

"EHI,ASPETTA!"disse Toji che gli corse dietro "ASPETTA!"

Eren camminava piano stirandosi e sbadigliando,seguito da June che indossava una giacca rossa,con una fascia nera sulla pancia,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Il berretto di Toji cadde e terra e fu trascinato dal vento,così lui dovette corrergli dietro"AH,MALEDIZIONE!

MALEDIZIONE!

VUOI FERMARTI,TORNA QUA!"

Il berretto fini sotto il piede di Amanda e lui tentò di recuperarlo.

"Ciao,come stai June?"disse Amanda.

"Al solito."disse June "Lasciate che faccia le presentazioni: lei è il pilota esclusivo dell'unità Evangelion 0.2.,l'unica donna a poter portare un'EVA pur essendo salita a bordo oltre i 14 anni,conosciuta anche come Witchblade o secondo figlio.

Il suo nome è Amanda Yung,nome in codice Asuka."

Il vento le sollevò il vestito,mentre Toji era chinato e lei diede uno schiaffo sia a lui sia a Neo che riprendeva,sia ad Eren.

Toji si alzò irato "AH,MA CHE TI HA PRESO!?"

"Era il prezzo per lo spettacolo!"disse Amanda "Economico,no?"

"AH DAVVERO?!"disse Toji che si calò le braghe "POSSO BENISSIMO MOSTRARTI ALTRETTANTO!"

Le lo prese a schiaffi ancora "MA COSA FAI?!"

Eren e l'altro si voltavano,mentre June rideva.

"Beh,chi è il tanto chiacchierato terzo figlio?"disse lei "Non mi dirai che è quel tipo li?"

"No,non è lui."disse June "È questo ragazzo."

"Ragazzo nell'aspetto."disse Amanda che lo guardò "Sembra un po' tonto."

Il comandante guardò la tessera di June "Dunque,dunque…

Direttrice della Human Alliance."

"Quando era in funzione."disse June.

"Avevo pensato che lei fosse un'accompagnatrice di boy scout."disse il comandante"Però,a quanto pare,sembra proprio che mi fossi sbagliato."

"La ringrazio infinitamente per la sua comprensione,signor comandante."disse June.

"Si figuri."disse il comandante,mentre Neo riprendeva ovunque "Sono io che la ringrazio per avermi portato dei bambini di cui occuparmi,dopo tutto non ne vedo da tanti anni."

"A proposito,apprezziamo molto il suo contributo per il trasporto marittimo dell'Eva 0.2."disse June che gli pose dei fogli "Queste sono le specifiche per l'uso dell'alimentatore d'emergenza."

L'uomo guardò i fogli "Hmh,io non ho ricevuto alcuna disposizione di autorizzare la messa in funzione di quel pupazzo in mezzo al mare."

"La considero una semplice precauzione nel caso si dovesse verificare un'emergenza."disse June.

"È proprio per far fronte a quell'emergenza che è stata mobilitata la flotta del pacifico."disse il comandante che guardo Neo "Ma da quando le nazioni unite ci hanno trasformato in un'agenzia di trasporti?"

"Se non vado errato da quando è stata istituita un certa organizzazione."disse l'altro.

"Proteggere un giocattolo."disse l'uomo "Senza dubbio un grande incarico per l'intera flotta del pacifico."

"Considerando l'importanza degli Eva,penso si ancora insufficiente."disse June porgendogli un altro foglio "Bene,allora firmo questo modulo."

"Non ancora!"disse il comandante e June si fece venire il nervoso all'occhio "La terza divisione della N.E.R.V. ha affidato a me questa flotta e il comando sull'Eva 0,2. e sul suo pilota.

Non vi lascerò fare i vostri comodi!"

"E quindi quando ci consegnerete il comando?"disse June.

"Non appena sbarcato il carico."disse il vice comandante "Finché saremo sul mare avremo la piena autorità.

Obbedirete agli ordini senza discutere!"

"Bene,ho capito."disse lei "Tuttavia non dimentichi che in caso di emergenza l'autorità della N.E.R.V. eccede comunque la vostra,signor comandante."

"Che schianto!"disse Toji.

"Sembra la signorina Claire."disse Eren.

Si udì una voce in lontananza e tutti si voltarono verso la porta.

"AH!"disse Amanda ultra contenta "SIGNOR CARTER!"

"Salve."disse un uomo con i capelli neri,lunghi,legati con una coda di cavalli dietro la schiena,una camicia bianca,una cravatta rossa,pantaloni blu e scarpe nere.

June spalancò gli occhi e rimase quasi disgustata.

"Carter,le ricordo che non le è permesso auto invitarsi sul ponte."disse l'uomo.

June fece cadere una cartellina a terra.

Poco dopo Eren,Toji e Neo erano sulle scale,mentre June era all'entrata.

"Noi ci congediamo."disse June.

"E questo sarebbe un appuntamento?"disse Toji.

"MITICO!"disse Neo "TROPPO MITICO!"

"Credono di salvare il mondo con dei mocciosi?!"disse il comandante.

"I tempi sono cambiati ormai."disse il vice comandante "Sembra che anche al parlamento fanno affidamento su quel robot."

"CHE COSA?!"disse il comandante voltandosi verso la nave con sopra il tendone che copriva il robot "MA MI FACCIANO IL PIACERE!

Se hanno tanti soldi da spendere per quei pupazzi,dovrebbero cominciare a pagarci di più.

Carter,June,Amanda,Eren,Neo e Toji erano in un'ascensore strettissimo.

Eren era schiacciato contro il seno di June,mentre Toji schiacciato contro il vetro.

"SI PUÒ SAPERE COSA DIAVOLO CI FAI TU QUI?!"disse June furibonda.

"La sto accompagnando,sono in trasferimento."disse Carter.

"Sono stata un'imprudente."disse June "Avrei dovuto pensarci a quest'eventualità."

"BASTA,METTETELA DI SPINGERE!"dissero June e Amanda.

"E COME POTREMMO FARE!"dissero Carter e Toji.

Poco dopo erano tutti seduti ad un tavolo.

"Allora,stai frequentando qualcuno adesso?"disse Carter.

"Ti ho già rifiutato una volta e lo farò ancora."disse June a braccia conserte "Non vedo come la cosa potrebbe riguardarti?"

"Davvero?"disse lui "Così mi ferisci."

"Sei tu che coabiti con Fudo,vero?"disse Carter a Eren.

"Si esatto."disse Eren.

"Sapresti dirmi se è ancora così selvaggia,quando si trasforma durante il sonno?"disse Carter e tutti si spaventarono e rimasero inorriditi,mentre June spalancò gli occhi.

"MA..."disse June "MA…"

June sbatté le mani sul tavolo facendo saltare degli oggetti "MA COSA STAI INSINUANDO?!"

"Non è cambiata affatto."disse Carter e June spalancò gli occhi "Giusto,Eren Yeager?"

"Beh...non saprei."disse Eren "Un momento,lei come fa a conoscere il mio nome?"

"Non c'è nulla di cui stupirsi."disse Carter "Ti assicuro che nell'ambiente sei molto famoso,sai Eren."

Amanda lo guardò male.

"Il ragazzo che ha pilotato un'EVA in combattimento senza addestramento,il terzo figlio con il potere dei Gigante Primordiale e del Gigante che Avanza."disse lui.

"Beh,io..."disse Eren "È stata solo fortuna."

"Quella fortuna è parte del tuo destino."disse Carter che si alzò "È il tuo talento."

June era con le mani tra i capelli e la testa bassa.

"Beh,ci vediamo più tardi."disse lui.

"Questo dev'essere un incubo."disse June a bassa voce.

"Allora,cosa ne pensi di Eren Yeager?"disse Carter sul ponte,vicino ad Amanda.

"Un tipo insignificante."disse lei "E quello sarebbe il famoso terzo figlio?

Che delusione."

Lui era appoggiato di schiena alla ringhiera,mentre lei guardava il mare.

"Beh,però durante il suo primo combattimento il suo tasso di sincronia ha superato il 40%."disse Carter.

"Non ci credo!"disse Amanda.

June,Toji,Neo e Eren erano su una scala mobile.

"Comunque il comandante è una persona davvero arrogante."disse Toji.

"È un uomo troppo fiero di se."disse June "Non riuscirebbe a non essere cinico."

"Mi sembra una persona molto allegra."disse Eren.

"Lui è un inaffidabile."disse lei.

"Terzo figlio!"disse Amanda in cima alla scala "Vieni un attimo con me,avanti."

I due arrivarono alla nave dove era il robot e lei sollevò il telo.

"Non immagino che lo 0.2. fosse rosso."disse Eren.

"Ti assicuro che il colore non è l'unica differenza."disse lei.

Il robot era in una piscina di liquido viola e Eren era su delle pedana di metallo,mentre Amanda era sulla schiena.

"D'altro canto lo 0.0. e lo 0.1. nel processo di sviluppi,sono soltanto il prototipo e l'esemplare sperimentale."disse lei "Il fatto che tu,senza alcuna preparazione,sia riuscito sincronizzarti è senza dubbio una prova evidente.

Ma il mio O.2. è diverso!

È un vero Evangelion,il primo al mondo concepito per il combattimento effettivo!

IL MODELLO DEFINITIVO!"

Improvvisamente la nave tremò.

"Ma...ma...che succede?"disse Eren.

"È un'onda d'urto subacquea."disse Amanda "L'esplosione era vicina."

I due corsero sul ponte e si affacciarono.

"MA QUELLO…"disse Eren e ci fu un'esplosione viola che distrusse una nave,poi una serie di colonne d'acqua.

"Impossibile!"disse Eren "Un angelo!"

"Quello li?"disse Amanda"Un vero..."

"E adesso?"disse Eren "Bisogna tornare subito dalla signorina Fudo!"

Amanda rise "Ma che occasione."

Fu dato l'allarme dalla nave principale .

"A TUTTE LE NAVI."disse il vicecomandante "ATTUARE MANOVRA EVASIVA!

RAPPORTO IMMEDIATO SULLA SITUAZIONE!"

"NON ABBIAMO ANCORA INDIVIDUATO L'OBIETTIVO."dissero alla radio.

"Dannazione!"disse il comandante con il binocolo "Che sta succedendo?"

June arrivò sul ponte "Servizio di consegna N.E.R.V.,siete voi che avete ordinato informazioni e contromisure per quel nemico invisibile."

"In battaglia ai visitatori non è permesso di accedere a ponte di comando."disse il comandante.

"Se mi è concesso dirlo,questo a tutta l'aria di essere l'attacco di un angelo."disse June e arrivò Neo.

"A tutte le navi,fuoco a volontà."disse il comandante.

Furono lanciati diversi missili sotto l'acqua ed essi colpirono l'essere che andò contro un'altra nave e la distrusse.

Carter osservava il tutto "Armi di quel genere,non riusciranno mai a bucare ne la pelle ne lo scudo."

"Ma che cosa ci fa un angelo qui?"disse lei "Che sia per lo 0.1.?"

Amanda prese Eren per una mano e lo trascinò con se,tenendo una borsa rossa sotto braccio.

I due passarono davanti ad una porta.

"SI PUÒ SAPERE DOVE STIAMO ANDANDO?"disse Eren.

Lei tornò alla porta e guardò le scale "ASPETTA QUI E NON MUOVERTI!"

"Ma cosa le è preso?"disse Eren.

Lei si spogliò sulle scale si mise una tuta rossa.

Eren sbirciò e lei se ne accorse urlando.

"NON SPIARE,MANIACO!"urlò lei e lui si ritrasse.

"Scusa."disse Eren.

"Ma perché i ragazzi devono essere così stupidi e pervertiti?"disse lei.

Eren era seduto sulle scale.

La tuta rossa aveva il braccio destro con una linea blu scuro e delle linee blu sulle gambe sulla parte iniziale e esterna.

L'avambraccio destro invece era scoperto in quanto vi era il guanto di metallo.

"Tocca a me."disse lei.

Dei missili furono lanciati,ma senza effetto.

"PERCHÉ NON MUORE?!"disse comandante.

"Lo sapevo."disse Toji "Solo gli EVA possono farcela."

"EH?"disse il comandante.

Lei diede a Eren la seconda tuta rossa.

"Forza."disse lei "Andiamo,su."

"Eh?"disse lui.

"VUOI SBRIGARTI?"disse lei indicandolo "Devi venire anche tu!"

Eren si mise la tuta "Senti,ma perché abbiamo dovuto indossare la tuta?"

"Ma sei stupido?"disse Amanda sulla schiena del robot "Bisogna battere quella cosa la fuori e lo faremo con il mio 0.2."

Il collo si aprì ed uscì la capsula.

"Ma...e l'autorizzazione della signorina June?"disse Eren.

"L'autorizzazione la chiederò dopo aver vinto."disse lei.

La capsula si aprì.

"Bene,adesso avrai anche tu l'occasione di ammirare le mie capacità di pilota."disse lei"Però cerca di non disturbare."

Una nave affondava.

"È strano."disse June "Sembra come alla ricerca di qualcosa."

"Non mi aspettavo l'attacco di un angelo nel bel mezzo dell'oceano."disse Carter in camera sua "Di questo non ne avevamo parlato."

Carter era alla finestra della sua stanza seduto su una sedia.

"L'EVA 0.2. è li per questo."disse Ikari "È per questo che ho aggiunto anche un pilota di riserva.

Nel peggiore dei casi,tu scappa per conto tuo."

"Molto bene,ho capito."disse Carter.

La capsula era entrata nel robot e ci furono problemi sulla partenza.

"Errore?"disse lui "Che significa errore?"

"Interferenze neurali."disse Amanda "Eppure te l'avevo detto di non disturbare."

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Eren.

"Non ti stai rilassando."disse Amanda.

"Ma..."disse Eren.

"STUPIDO!"disse lei "FALLA FINITA!

Evangelion 0.2.

Azione."

"EVA 0.2. in attivazione."disse una voce.

"Che cosa?"disse il comandante.

June si appoggiò al vetro "Splendido!"

"NO,INTERROMPERE L'ATTIVAZIONE!"disse il capitano ad un microfono.

June afferrò il microfono "No,non preoccuparti,Amanda!

PARTENZA!"

"CHE COS'HA DETTO?!"disse il capitano che le tolse il microfono e mise la mano sinistra sulla testa mandandola in basso e tenendola ferma.

"L'EVA E IL SUO PILOTA SONO SOTTO LA NOSTRA AUTORITÀ!"disse il comandante "NON SONO PERMESSE INTROMISSIONI!"

Lei si liberò dalla mano e cercò di prendere il microfono "Ma che dice?

Questa è una situazione d'emergenza.

I suoi ordini non contano nulla!"

"Molli la presa!"disse il comandante.

"Ma vuole fare sul serio?"disse il vice con il binocolo "L'unità 0.2. ha l'equipaggiamento tipo B."

"Se dovessimo cadere in mare,saremmo nei guai."disse Eren.

"E allora non ci cadremo."disse Amanda.

"Eren!"disse June "Ci sei anche tu a bordo?"

"Si."disse Eren.

"Due mocciosi!"disse il capitano.

"Potrebbe funzionare,forse."disse June "AMANDA,PARTI!"

La scia nell'acqua si muoveva.

"Arriva."disse Eren.

"Partenza."disse Amanda che spiccò un salto dalla nave che fu tranciata in due.

Il robot atterrò sul un'altra nave.

"Da che parte?"disse Amanda.

"Di la."disse Eren.

"Fa preparare il cavo di alimentazione d'emergenza sul ponte di volo."disse Amanda e la scia d'acqua andava verso di loro.

"Ricevuto."disse June.

"MA CHE VOLETE FARE?"disse il comandante spaventato.

"Bene."disse Amanda "Adesso si vola."

"Si vola?"disse Eren e il robot spiccò un'enorme salto atterrando su un'altra nave,poi fece lo stesso più volte.

"Cavo d'emergenza approntato."dissero degli uomini.

"A tutto l'equipaggio,pronti all'impatto."disse il vicecomandante.

"È una follia."disse il capitano.

"EVA 0.2. IN ATTERRAGGIO!"disse Amanda e il robot atterrò sulla nave facendo finire molto aerei in mare.

"Sta arrivando."disse Eren "Si avvicina ad ore 9."

"Connessione cavo di alimentazione esterno."disse lei che mise il cavo sulla schiena del robot "Connessione operativa."

"Non abbiamo armi da fuoco."disse Eren.

"Non ti preoccupare."disse lei e la sua spalla si aprì,estraendo il coltello "Basterà questo."

L'angelo era più grande della nave,con la pelle biancastra,aveva un'enorme muso allungato,simile ad un becco ma pieno di denti,delle linee nere e marroni ad inizio muso,una gobba alla fine del muso, sei spuntoni ricurvi,delle pinne,il dorso era nero e aveva un'enorme coda,molto lunga e larga,ma piccola di spessore.

"È enorme."disse Eren.

"Proprio quello che mi aspettavo."disse Amanda.

"Ma che cosa volete fare?"disse il comandante.

"Il combattimento corpo a corpo e l'ideale per abbattere un angelo."disse June.

L'essere saltò sulla piattaforma e il robot lo trattenne con entrambe le mani,facendo cadere il coltello.

"Bravissima,Amanda!"disse June.

"STARÀ SCHERZANDO!"disse il comandante "IL PONTE DI VOLO È PRATICAMENTE DISTRUTTO!"

Il robot perse l'equilibrio e cadde in mare con l'essere.

"Sono caduti in mare!"disse il comandante.

"Visto."disse June "Amanda,l'equipaggiamento tipo B. non permette operazioni sotto l'acqua."

"Beh,per esserne davvero sicuri dovremmo prima provare,no?"disse Amanda.

Il robot era attaccato al dorso del mostro e il cavo veniva tirato via.

L'essere si schiantò sul fondo dove c'era un'intera città sommersa.

L'essere iniziò a sbattere sul fondo,lasciando una scia sulla città sommersa.

Il cavo iniziò a buttare degli aerei fuori dalla nave.

"Che spreco."disse Neo filmando.

"Quanto cavo è rimasto?"disse lei.

"12000 metri."disse il vice comandante.

"E adesso che faremo?"disse il comandante.

"Beh,ce la caveremo."disse June.

"Bisogna fare qualcosa."disse Eren e l'essere continuava a distruggere i palazzi.

"Il cavo sta per finire!"disse June "Preparatevi al contraccolpo!"

Il cavo finì e il robot lasciò l'essere.

"Dannazione!"disse Amanda.

"L'EVA ha perso il contatto con l'obbiettivo."disse il vice comandante mentre Neo controllava nella tasca.

Carter era su un jet e parlava ad un alto parlante "EHI,FUDO!"

"Carter."disse lei poco sorpresa.

"Ho una consegna da effettuare devo proprio andare."disse Carter e lei si imbestialì.

"AUGURI!"disse lui volando via.

"Ma...è scappato."disse Toji.

"Te l'ho detto."disse lei.

"L'obbiettivo si sta riavvicinando all'EVA."disse il vice comandante.

"Sta tornando."disse Eren.

"Questa volta lo sistemo."disse lei che cercò di muovere il robot che rimase immobile"CHE COSA?

NON VUOLE MUOVERSI!"

"Certo,l'equipaggiamento tipo B."disse Eren.

"ADESSO CHE FACCIAMO?"disse Amanda.

"Già ,che facciamo?"disse Eren.

"MA CHE RAMMOLLITO,NON SEI TU IL GRANDE TERZO FIGLIO?"disse Amanda.

"Arriva."disse Eren e l'essere aprì la bocca a più file di denti e dentro c'era la sfera rossa.

L'essere inghiotti metà del corpo del robot e Amanda urlò di dolore.

"In pratica è stato mangiato?"disse Toji "Questa sembra una battuta di pesca."

"Ma certo!"disse June "Pesca!"

"Adesso siamo davvero finiti in guai seri."disse Eren che era finito sopra Amanda.

"VUOI STARE ZITTO?"disse lei che lo spostò "E POI TOGLITI DI DOSSO,MANIACO!"

"Dobbiamo cercare di liberarci."disse Eren.

"Amanda,mi senti?"disse June "Non ti devi staccare dall'angelo!

Comandante,la prego di accordarmi la sua collaborazione."

Lei spiegò il piano.

"Fare fuoco a distanza zero con le due corazzate rimaste?"disse il comandante.

"È esatto."disse lei "Sarà una trappola.

Una volta evacuate le faremo inabissare lungo questo asse,nel frattempo l'EVA 0.2. avrà aperto la bocca.

Una volta all'interno dell'angelo faranno fuoco con le loro torrette di prua e quindi si auto distruggeranno in questo modo l'angelo verrà annientato."

"Ma questo è assurdo!"disse il comandante.

"Probabilmente è assurdo,ma possibile."disse June.

"Ho capito."disse lui che diede l'ordine di evacuare le navi.

"Ma che ne sarà dell'EVA?"disse il comandante.

"Non deve preoccuparsi."disse June "Quei due se la caveranno."

"IO NON TI HO DATO IL PERMESSO DI PILOTARE IL MIO EVA 0.2.!"disse lei che iniziò a picchiarlo in testa.

"Avete capito bene le istruzioni dell'operazione."disse June.

"Faremo del nostro meglio!"disse Eren mentre Amanda gli tirava i capelli.

"Conto su di voi."disse lei.

La navi iniziarono ad inabissarsi.

"Cominciare a riavvolgere il cavo."disse June e il cavo fu riavvolto.

"Allora la vuoi smettere di toccarmi?"disse Amanda "BASTA!

SPOSTATI!"

"Se non riusciremo ad aprire la bocca dell'angelo verremo distrutti anche noi!"disse Eren.

"La bocca dell'angelo?"disse June.

"Ancora chiusa."disse la voce al microfono.

"Non ci resta molto tempo."disse lei che prese i comandi insieme a lui "E non pensare a cose strane."

"Per esempio?"disse lei.

"Ah,non importa."disse Amanda "Ora pensa solo a concentrarti."

L'EVA aprì la bocca dell'angelo,le due navi gli entrarono dentro e aprirono il fuoco,provocando un'esplosione immensa che sollevò un'enorme colonna di fuoco e il robot atterrò sul ponte di comando.

Poco dopo June era in macchina con Claire.

"Dev'essere stato un bello spettacolo."disse Claire.

"Non credevo che potesse fare un combattimento sotto l'acqua."disse June.

"Cos'è?"disse Claire "Un'autocritica?

Mi sorprende."

"In fondo abbiamo raccolto dati preziosi."disse June.

"È vero."disse Claire guardando dei fogli "Sono davvero molto preziosi."

Il robot veniva calato a terra,mentre Neo riprendeva e Toji guardava.

Amanda scese dalla scala mobile con la tuta rossa e anche Eren.

"EH?"disse Toji "VESTITI UGUALI?"

"AH,CHE ORRORE!"disse Neo che filmava Eren che si vergognava.

"I loro tassi di sincronia hanno avuto un'impennata."disse Claire.

"Solo per 7 secondi,senza dubbio dovuto all'incombere del pericolo."disse June.

Claire fermò la macchina poiché Amanda li raggiunse "SCUSATE!

IL SIGNOR CARTER?"

"Lui è scappato da un pezzo,ormai dovrebbe essere già alla base."disse June "QUELLO SCEMO!"

"Beh,cosa dire?"disse Carter nella stanza della scrivania di Ikari "È stata un crociera piuttosto movimentata."

Ikari aprì una valigetta con dentro un feto fatto di luce.

"Come vede si è già ripristinato fino a questo punto,ma essendo stato conservato nella clessidra speciale è ancora attivo."disse Carter "È la chiave del progetto per il perfezionamento dell'uomo,vero?"

"Esatto."disse lui "Questo è il primo essere umano.

Questo è Adam."

Eren era a scuola e osservava Toji e Neo che parlavano.

"Sarà stata anche carina,ma era insopportabile quella ragazza."disse Toji.

"Beh,non credo che noi la incontreremo mai più."disse Neo.

"Però il signorino non potrà proprio evitarla."disse Toji "Stavolta lo compatisco davvero."

La porta si aprì,rimasero tutti di stucco e Toji cadde dalla sedia,poi si alzò urlando e la indicò.

Amanda era entrata nella classe e i tre erano sconvolti.

"Io mi chiamo Amanda Yung."disse lei "Molto piacere!"


	21. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 9

L'ISTANTE,I PENSIERI,L'ARMONIA

All'uscita da scuola Amanda usciva con gli studenti.

"Ehi,l'hai vista?"disse un ragazzo.

"Eccome se l'ho vista."disse l'altro.

"Che cosa?"disse un terzo.

"Ma come?"disse il primo "Non sai niente di quella straniera?"

"Straniera?"disse il terzo.

"Già."disse il primo "Si è trasferita nella nostra scuola la settimana scorsa.

È un vero schianto.

Ho sentito dire che si chiama Amanda Yung.

Era una specie di eroina una volta.

Se viene dell'estero avrà già fatto molte esperienze per la sua età."

"Non dire stupidaggini."disse il secondo "Pare che abbia sofferto molto per la separazione dagli Stati Uniti e che ora stia cercando di adattarsi a questo paese per lei sconosciuto."

Lei aprì uno degli armadietti e una valanga di lettere d'amore caddero a terra e lei le schiacciò con il piede.

"Tutti,persino i gatti,non fanno che ripetere:Amanda,Amanda."disse il primo.

Toji guardava delle foto di Amanda,seduto su dei gradini,vicino a Neo e davanti c'era un altro.

"Poveri illusi."disse Toji.

"Grazie mille."disse Neo.

"Del resto le foto non mostrano il suo caratteraccio."disse Toji.  
"Ciao,Eren."disse Amanda e Eren si fermò "Buon giorno."

"Buon giorno."disse Eren intimidito.

"Ma è possibile che tu sia depresso fin dal mattino?"disse Amanda che gli diede una schicchera sulla testa "Guarda che sono io che ti sto salutando.

Dovresti fare i salti di gioia,capito?

Beh,allora?

Anche l'altro dovrebbe essere qui intorno."

Lei era davanti alle scale mobili di un ponte.

"L'altro?"disse Eren.

"Ma sei stupido?"disse Amanda "Sto parlando della tua ex,il primo figlio,mi sembra ovvio!"

"Ah,vuoi dire Annie."disse Eren che vide Annie seduta su una panchina che leggeva,al di sotto del ponte.

Amanda si mise su un muretto e le fece ombra sul foglio,così Annie si spostò e Amanda si fece un po' più avanti "Salve.

Tu dovresti essere Annie Leonhardt,il pilota del prototipo,nonché la detentrice del potere del gigante dalle fattezze femminili.

Io invece sono Amanda.

Amanda Yung.

E sono il pilota dell'EVA 0.2.

Vuoi diventare mia amica?"

"Perché?"disse Annie.

"Perché mi farebbe comodo per varie ragioni."disse Amanda "Semplice,no?"

"Se mi ordineranno di farlo lo farò."disse Annie e Amanda rimase sconvolta.

"Che ragazza strana."disse Amanda.

Eren,Toji e Neo erano sul ponte.

"Beh,certo."disse Toji "Sembra che tutti i piloti di EVA debbano essere strani."

Claire guardava il monitor che mostrava l'angelo subacqueo e mise giù la cornetta del telefono,quando apparvero dei dati.

Carter le mise le braccia intorno al corpo da dietro "Sei dimagrita,vero?"

"Dici?"disse lei "Noi Claimore non ingrassiamo."

"Stai soffrendo per un'amore infelice?"disse lui che la abbracciò.

"E da che cosa l'avresti dedotto?"disse Claire "Sentiamo."

"È molto semplice."disse lui che le fece una carezza sul viso "Il tuo sguardo è quello di una persona che ha perso molto."

"Hai forse intenzione di sedurmi."disse lei "Non ci riuscirai..."

June era davanti alle vetrate della stanza.

"Perché una donna spaventosa ci sta guardando!"disse Claire e lui si allontanò.

June andò via dalle vetrate.

"Era da tanto che non ci vedevamo."disse Claire.

"Già,da tanto."disse Carter.

"Sei diventato più matto di quanto mi aspettassi."disse Claire.

"Lui è scemo come al solito."disse June "Con la consegna dell'EVA 0.2. il tuo compito è terminato.

Perché non torni a casa?"

"Spiacente,ma devo restare."disse lui "Questa mattina ho ricevuto un'ordine di trasferimento,così noi tre staremo di nuovo insieme.

Come hai vecchi tempi."

"Ma chi vuole avere niente a che fare con te?"disse June.

Improvvisamente suonò l'allarme.

"Un attacco nemico."disse lei.

"Avvistato gigantesco oggetto subacqueo."disse la voce femminile nella stanza del comando.

"Analisi dei dati ricevuti."disse quello con gli occhiali "Diagramma di onda blu.

È un angelo."

"Tutti gli uomini ai posti di allerta di primo grado."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

Diversi mezzi da combattimento erano in volo.

Gli aerei neri con i robot erano in aria.

"Il sistema di intercettamento ha subito gravi danni nella precedente battaglia."disse June "Attualmente ne è stato ripristinato il solo 26%.

La sua operatività bellica effettiva è praticamente pari a 0.

Quindi questa volta aspetteremo l'obbiettivo praticamente sulla costa e cercheremo di abbatterlo prima che arrivi sulla terra ferma.

Le unità 0.1 e 0.2. si alterneranno sull'obbiettivo."

"Roger."dissero i due.

"Uffa!"disse Amanda "Ma perché proprio il giorno della mia prima battaglia in Giappone non mi permettono di combattere da sola?"

"Non puoi farci nulla se la strategia è questa."disse Eren.

"ASCOLTA!"disse lei guardando il piccolo ologramma e spaventando Eren "Non vorrei dovertelo ripetere.

TU CERCA DI NON INTRALCIARMI,HAI CAPITO?!"

"Si,si."disse Eren.

"Ma com'è possibile che sia stato scelto come pilota?"disse lei.

I due robot furono fatti cadere sulla spiaggia,davanti alla città costiera e atterrarono nell'acqua.

"Però non è per niente corretto combattere in 2 contro 1."disse lei "Non mi piace affatto."

"Non possiamo permetterci di scegliere i modi che preferiamo."disse June.

Ci fu una grossa esplosione d'acqua che sollevò un'enorme colonna.

Il robot di Eren aveva un cannone,mentre lei aveva una specie di lancia.

"DATE INIZIÒ ALL'ATTACCO!"disse June.

"Bene."disse Amanda il cui robot avanzò "Io vado avanti,tu resta dietro a coprirmi."

"Coprirti?"disse lui "L'ultima arrivata non dovrebbe darmi degli ordini."

L'angelo immenso era bipede.

Aveva la testa rotonda,al centro del petto,con una parte blu e una rossa,con due punti neri,intorno alla testa c'era una semicirconferenza nera,le spalle erano perfettamente unite tra oro e le braccia,grige come le spalle,erano tirate all'indietro, e verso l'alto,con delle unghie appuntite curve all'indietro.

La pancia aveva una macchia verde,triangolare,con la punta verso il basso,con una sfera rossa al centro,delle punte dirette verso la sfera,le gambe erano più corte delle braccia ,nere all'esterno,grige all'interno.

Il robot di Eren iniziò ad aprire il fuoco.

"Adesso!"disse lei che spiccò un salto,atterrando su un edificio,poi su un altro e infine tranciò in due l'essere atterrando.

"Ottimo."disse lui.

"Hai visto,terzo figlio?"disse Amanda "Le battaglie devono sempre essere veloci ed eleganti."

Le due parti iniziarono a muoversi e l'essere si sdoppiò.

"COSÌ È SCORRETTO!"disse June schiacciando il telefono.

Poco dopo i due piloti,Carter,June,Claire,Ikari e quello con i capelli bianchi erano in una stanza scura in cui veniva proiettato un filmato.

"Ore 10,58 minuti e 10 se condi di oggi."disse la voce femminile "L'unità 0.1. viene attaccata dalla metà dell'obbiettivo divisosi in due e affondata due chilometri a largo dalla costa."

Fu mostrata l'immagine del robot nell'acqua.

"Stessa ora,20 secondi,l'unità 0.2. cessa di operare dopo l'attacco della metà dell'obbiettivo."disse la voce e fu mostrata l'immagine del robot di Amanda conficcato a testa in giù nel suolo"Il commento del direttore del progetto è:vergognoso."

Amanda si alzò "Uffa!

È solo colpa tua se la battaglia del mio debutto è stata completamente rovinata!"

"Ma cosa stai dicendo?"disse Eren alzandosi "Se sei stata tu a fare solo stupidaggini!"

"STUPIDAGGINI?!"disse lei indicandolo "COME PUÒ UN IMPEDITO COME TE PERMETTERSI SIMILI COSE?

SEI UNO SFRONTATO!"

"Io non centro niente,è stata la tua fretta nel combattere la causa di tutto!"disse Eren.

"E quella specie di cadavere in mezzo al mare?!"disse lei indicando la foto "UNA VERA VERGOGNA!"

"Guarda che tu stai anche peggio!"disse Eren indicando l'altra immagine.

"Questa è davvero un'umiliazione."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Stessa ora,5 minuti."disse al donna.  
"L'obbiettivo viene attaccato con le bombe N.4."disse la voce femminile.

"Adesso dovremo ridisegnare di nuovo la cartina!"disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Il 28% dell'obbiettivo viene incenerito con successo."disse la voce.

"L'hanno distrutto?"disse June.

"L'hanno solo rallentato."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Abbiamo un po' di tempo per poterci riorganizzare."disse Carter "È già una fortuna."

"Sentitemi bene,voi due!"disse quello con i capelli grigi "Sapete qual'è il vostro compito?"

"Pilotare gli EVA."disse lei.

"Sbagliato!"disse lui "Sconfiggere gli angeli.

La N.E.R.V. non esiste certo per subire simili umiliazioni!

Per questa ragione voi dovrete collaborare,per poter..."

"COLLABORARE!?"dissero i due.

"Ora basta."disse l'uomo e la pedana sotto di lui scese sotto il pavimento.

"Si può sapere cosa c'è da arrabbiarsi tanto?"disse lei.

"Di norma gli anziani non amano essere umiliati."disse Carter.

"Mi scusi,dov'è la signorina June?"disse Eren.

"A sistemare questa faccenda."disse lui "I responsabili sono fatti per prendersi le responsabilità."

Claire entro in una stanza buia e vide June che era al centro di disegni mistici e sopra di lei c'era il fantasma di Sara che scomparve poco dopo.

June era trasformata in Devil Lady.

"Una seduta spiritica?"disse Claire.

Devil Lady la guardò voltandosi.

"Sara..."disse Claire "Dopo tutto questo tempo?"

"Sempre."disse June triste

Lei si rivestì,andò nel suo studio e arrivò davanti ad una scrivania che era piena zeppa di pile e pile di fogli.

"Sono le cartelle di protesta e i rapporti sui danni dei ministeri interessati."disse Claire che mostrò il foglio "E questa è la richiesta di pagamento delle nazioni unite.

Si lamentano anche dal reparto pubbliche relazioni.

Devi controllare tutto quanto,mi raccomando."

"Tanto so già cosa c'è scritto."disse June "Dicono che se dobbiamo combattere possiamo farlo a casa nostra."

"Ottimo intuito."disse lei.

"Se solo lassù si sbrigassero,con gli angeli me la vedrei volentieri qui."disse June che si sedette "Comunque riuscirò a sistemarlo quell'angelo."

"Il vice comandante è davvero infuriato."disse Claire da dietro le pile "Se lo dovessi umiliare un'altra volta verresti destituita,non ci sono dubbi."

"L'assenza del comandante Ikari è stata proprio una fortuna nella sfortuna per me."disse June.

"Se ci fosse stato lui saresti stata sbattuta fuori immediatamente."disse Claire.

"Allora,hai portato qualche buona idea per farmi evitare di essere sbattuta fuori?"disse June.

"Una soltanto."disse Claire che mostrò una chiavetta.

"Ah,sei fantastica,dottoressa Claire."disse June "È bello avere una vecchia amica dal cuore d'oro."

"Prego."disse lei.

Eren arrivò a casa "Sono tornato."

Eren vide una marea di scatoloni "Ma che succede?"

Lui andò verso la sua stanza "Tanto in casa non c'è nessuno."

Eren rimase sconvolto vedendo la stanza piena di scatoloni "COS…

COS'È QUESTA ROBA?!"

"Che maleducato!"disse Amanda "Sono i miei bagagli."

"MA...MA...MA TU COSA CI FAI QUI,AMANDA?"disse Eren molto scosso.

Lei bevve da una lattina "Tu piuttosto cosa ci fai ancora qui?"

"Ancora qui?"disse Eren.

"Sei stato sbattuto fuori di casa,non lo sai?"disse lei.

"Eh?"disse lui.

"A partire da oggi,June vivrà con me."disse Amanda "Beh,considerando chi tra noi due è il migliore mi sembra una scelta più che naturale.

Anche se io in realtà preferirei vivere con il signor Carter.

In ogni caso questa camera è terribilmente stretta!

Non c'è abbastanza spazio nemmeno per la metà delle mie cose."

Eren vide gli altri scatoloni e rimase allucinato.

"Non so cosa sia successo in America,ma il modo di fare dei miei genitori,che erano appunto americani,si basava sulla cultura e sul rispetto del prossimo."disse June che arrivò dietro di lei "Bene arrivati.

Mi sembra che voi due facciate progressi."

"Come?"disse Amanda.

"Che cosa intende?"disse Eren.

"Parlo delle prossima strategia."disse June.

"E perché?"dissero i due.

June li portò ad un tavolo "Il modo per sconfiggere l'angelo è un doppio attacco coordinato sul suo nucleo che diventa visibile dopo la sua scissione.

Questo è l'unico sistema."

June posò sul tavolo una lattina di birra,mentre Eren aveva davanti a se una lattina di gazzosa e Amanda una di coca cola.

"In altre parole si tratta di un attacco condotto da due EVA in perfetta sincronia e per questo è necessario che voi due collaboriate e combattiate completamente all'unisono."disse June e i due si guardarono "E pertanto vi comunico,che a partire da ora,voi due vivrete insieme."

"EH?!"dissero i due.

Amanda si alzò e sbatté le mani sul tavolo "MI OPPONGO!

FIN DALL'ANTICHITÀ RAGAZZI E RAGAZZE HANNO SEMPRE VISSUTO SEPARATI DOPO I 7 ANNI!"

"In questo momento l'angelo si sta rigenerando."disse June "Il secondo attacco è previsto tra 6 giorni."

"Ma tutto questo è assurdo."disse lei sedendosi.

"C'è un solo modo per rendere realizzabile l'assurdo."disse June "Ovvero memorizzare insieme lo schema dell'attacco sincronizzato armonizzando i vostri movimenti su questa musica.

Abbiamo sei giorni,ogni secondo va risparmiato."

I due si guardarono e lei si voltò dall'altra parte.

"Si,ma al termine dei 6 giorni la cacci di casa."disse Eren "Ora scusa,devo andare a vomitare."

Toji e Neo erano in ascensore "Chissà che cosa sarà successo ad Eren."

"Ormai sono già tre giorni che non viene a scuola."disse Neo.

I due scesero dall'ascensore e trovarono anche la capoclasse.

"Ma è la capoclasse!"disse Toji.

"I due del trio degli stupidi."disse lei e i tre andarono verso la casa.

"Si,può sapere che cosa ci fai tu qui?"disse Toji.

"Vado ad informarmi su Amanda."disse lei "Voi invece perché siete qui?"  
"Per informarci su Eren."disse Neo.

"MA CHE SONO QUI?!"dissero i tre che suonarono.

"Arriviamo."disse Amanda e lei ed Eren,vestiti uguali,aprirono la porta.

"SEI...SEI UN TRADITORE!"disse Toji.

"E per di più di nuovo vestiti uguali!"disse Neo "Che orrore!"

"Ci ha costretti la signorina June dicendo che si deve pensare per prima cosa all'aspetto esteriore."dissero i due.

"SIETE INDECENTI,TUTTI E DUE!"disse la capoclasse.

"C'È...C'È UN MALINTESO!"dissero i due.

"Benvenuti."disse June che sorrise,mentre Annie era impassibile vicino a lei.

Annie aveva il solito vestito,mentre June la giacca rossa,la maglietta nera e dei jenas.

Aveva anche una cartellina in mano.

"Per favore,ci spiegherebbe cosa sta succedendo?"disse Toji.

Tutti furono invitati a cena e la capoclasse guardava il pinguino dopo averlo preso in braccio.

Al tavolo c'erano June,Annie,Toji,Neo e la capoclasse.

"Beh,avrebbe potuto dircelo subito."disse Toji ridendo.

"E allora?"disse la capoclasse "Come sta andando il sincronismo?"

"Guarda con i tuoi stessi occhi?"disse June e tutti abbassarono al testa.

I due erano su delle pedane con dei cerchi rossi che si illuminavano e dovevano mettere gli arti sui cerchi quando erano illuminati.

Eren era a quattro zampe e l'altra in piedi.

Dietro di loro c'erano delle casse.

Amanda gettò le cuffie a terra "È EVIDENTE!

PER ME È IMPOSSIBILE ABBASSARMI ALLO STESSO LIVELLO DI EREN,PER QUESTO NON RIESCO A COMBINARE NULLA!

NON C'È PROPRIO NIENTE DA FARE!"

"Allora vuoi rinunciare?"disse June.

"Tanto non c'è nessuno che può sostituirmi."disse Amanda vantandosi.

"Annie."disse June.

"Si?"disse lei.

"Provaci tu."disse June.

"Si."disse Annie che si alzò e si mise sulla pedana accanto a Eren e i due riuscirono a muoversi in perfetta sincronia.

Amanda rimase sconvolta nel vedere questo fatto.

"Ora la cacciamo di casa?"disse Eren e June rise.

"Beh...forse sarebbe meglio rivedere i ruoli dell'operazione farvi partecipare Annie."disse June.

"Eh?"disse Amanda sconvolta che stava quasi per mettersi a piangere "ORA BASTA!

NON NE POSSO PIÙ!"

Lei andò via e chiuse la porta.

"Amanda!"disse la capoclasse che si alzò.

"Ah,lacrime di demone."disse Toji.

"Yeager?"disse la capoclasse "Eren?"

Lui si fermò.

"Devi seguirla!"disse la capoclasse.

"Cosa?"disse Eren "È una battuta di spirito,vero?"  
"HAI FATTO PIANGERE UNA RAGAZZA!"disse la capoclasse "ORA DEVI PRENDERTI LE TUE RESPONSABILITÀ!"

Amanda era davanti al frigo e lui la raggiunse.

"Io..."disse Eren.

"Non dire una parola!"disse Amanda che era in ginocchio davanti alle lattine nel frigo "lo so.

Non posso fare altro che pilotare l'EVA."

Lei si alzò "E lo farò."

I due andarono a fare uno spuntino sul tetto di un grattacielo al tramonto.

Lei era in piedi sulla panchina e beveva da una lattina,mentre Eren era seduto con un'altra lattina e in mezzo c'era una busta.

"Se le cose tanno così,glie la farò vedere io a June,a Annie e a tutti gli altri!"disse Amanda.

"Non non dovresti dire queste cose."disse lui.

"E SMETTILA DI FARE IL FINTO TONTO!"disse lei che mangiò un tramezzino "SEI UN UOMO,NO?

Devo riscattare il mio orgoglio ferito!

Gli farò pagare il loro affronto 10 volte tanto!"

Amanda bevve ed Eren sorrise.

Il giorno dopo i due erano a provare la stessa cosa sul piano con i cerchi,ma senza successo.

Eren cadde a terra e lei gli diede un calcio sulla schiena,poi in un altro momento i due si lavarono i denti insieme,poi si guardarono con rabbia,in un altro momento erano davanti alla tv e non facevano altro che cambiare canale.

La notte seguente dormirono tutti e due insieme a June.

Il giorno dopo Eren e il pinguino erano davanti alla porta del bagno e bussavano,lei aprì la porta in faccia a Eren e il pinguino entro,poi tutti e due mangiarono contemporaneamente,e si misero sulla pedana insieme, stavolta con successo.

La sera lei uscì dal bagno con addosso un asciugamano.

"Dov'è June?"disse Amanda.

"A lavoro."disse Eren che era sul letto e guardava dei fumetti "Ha telefonato dicendo che passerà la notte alla base."

Lei si mise una maglietta lunga,scollata,ma non il reggiseno.

"Ah,quindi stanotte noi due rimarremo soli!"disse Amanda che prese il letto e lo mise dentro un'altra stanza e chiuse la porta con la gamba,poi la aprì di nuovo "Ora ascoltami!

Queste sono le incrollabili mura di Gerico!"

"Eh?"disse Eren.

"Se ti azzarderai ad oltrepassare queste mura,incorrerai nella pena di morte!"disse Amanda "E poi a quest'ora i bambini dovrebbero già essere a nanna."

Lei chiuse la porta "Non capisco come ha fatto June ad abituarsi.

Possibile che in Giappone si debba dormire sul pavimento?"

Di notte Eren era sveglio,poi Amanda aprì la porta e lui fece finta di dormire,poi aprì gli occhi e vide che la ragazza era andata in un'altra stanza e aveva acceso la luce,così chiuse gli occhi.

Sentì un tonfo sul suo materasso, vide Amanda sul suo letto e spalancò gli occhi.

Eren arrossì guardandole il seno.

Lei si avvicinò e lentamente lo fece anche lui.

Lei iniziò a lacrimare e a dire "Mamma.

Mamma."

Eren prese le coperte e si mise a dormire per terra "Non sono io l'unico bambino qui."

"Sei proprio sicura?"disse Carter in ascensore con June.

"Te l'ho detto."disse June "Non mi sei mai interessato."

"Ok."disse Carter che uscì "Allora occupati di Eren...che però ora è a casa con Amanda da solo."

L'ascensore si chiuse e lei tirò le cartelline contro la porta.

June andò in una zona bar dove si vedeva la città rovesciata da delle vetrate e Claire le portò da bere.

"Ecco a te."disse Claire,sedendosi.

"Ah,ti ringrazio."disse June.

"Stasera sei sorprendentemente sobria,e anche un po' timida."disse Claire "Simile a quando ti ho trovata.

Vedo la June pre Secondo Impatto."

"Capita."disse lei malinconica e timida.

"Il lavoro?"disse lei.

"Un po' di tutto."disse June.

"Che rapporto c'era tra te e quella ragazza?"disse Claire.

"A..amicizia."disse June imbarazzata.

"Non si direbbe."disse Claire "Evochi il suo fantasma con sedute spiritiche ogni settimana."

"Come lo sai?"disse lei.

"Ogni settimana ti chiudi dentro quella stanza."disse Claire "E poi a volte di addormenti ubriaca e parli,rantoli,ti lamenti.

E piangi."

"Pure."disse June.

"Eh,si."disse Claire "Tu non te ne accorgi,ma Eren mi ha detto che piangi tutta la notte e anche Amanda."

"Eravamo amanti."disse lei "Lo siamo state per poco,poi lei..."

"Capisco."disse Claire "Richiamare la sua anima dal piano astrale non cambierà nulla.

I morti non tornano in vita."

"Per adesso no."disse June.

"Anche io vorrei che Raki tornasse con me."disse Claire "Quando l'ho perso sono quasi impazzita.

Dovresti...andare avanti.

Siamo nel 2015 non nel 1998."

"Era il 1999."disse June.

"È uguale."disse Claire "Le cose sono cambiate da allora."

"Non è cambiato nulla."disse June "Mi manca come al solito.

Tu ti sei isolata per secoli.

Non venire a dire a me di andare avanti.

Ora pensiamo al lavoro.

Domani è il giorno della resa dei conti."

L'essere che si era riunito iniziò a muoversi di nuovo e decine di mezzi si mossero in aria.

"L'obbiettivo ha varcato il confine di difesa."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali nella cabina di comando.

Dietro di lui c'erano June,Claire e Carter.

"Eccolo li."disse lei "Questa volta non faremo errori."

I due erano dentro i loro robot.

"Subito dopo l'inizio della musica sviluppate gli scudi."disse June "Di seguito procedete secondo la strategia.

È tutto chiaro per voi?"

"Roger!"dissero loro.

"Sei pronto?"disse lei "Massima potenza e massimo rendimento fin dall'inizio,ricordi?"

"Si,lo so bene."disse Eren.

"L'obbiettivo sta entrando nella zona 0."disse l'uomo con i capelli lunghi.

"Staccare l'alimentazione esterna."disse June e il cavo fu staccato "Lanciare."

I due robot furono lanciati fuori e spiccarono un'enorme salto a mezz'aria,poi presero un cilindro che divenne un'asta,fecero una capriola,lanciarono le due aste,una davanti e una dietro l'angelo,si formò un campo di forza che tagliò in due l'essere,Eren prese il fucile e fece fuoco,mentre Amanda prese il cannone e fece lo stesso,l'essere lanciò dei raggi dalla testa,provocando delle esplosioni,ma i due fecero delle capriole all'indietro,poi finirono su una placca e una lastra di metallo gli fece da scudo,poi aprirono il fuoco,i due esseri si alzarono in volo e colpirono la lastra rompendola.

June diede l'ordine e da una serie di buchi su una collina e da dei fori sulla cima di un palazzo uscirono dei missili,oltre che da dei mezzi militari e l'essere venne continuamente colpito.

I due robot si mossero insieme e diedero un pugno al mento dei due esseri poi un calcio alla pancia,scagliandoli via.

I due si ricomposero.

I due robot spiccarono un enorme salto e andarono verso il basso,uno con la gamba destra in avanti,uno con la gambe sinistra in avanti e schiena contro schiena,colpendo la sfera rossa sulla pancia dell'essere e trascinandolo via,e spingendo con i propulsori sulla schiena,fino a farlo uscire dalla città e a portarlo dietro delle colline.

La sfera rosse esplose e ci fu un'immensa esplosione.

I due robot erano accasciati l'uno sull'altro in un cratere.

"Unità Eva rilevate."disse la donna.

"Oh no!"disse June mettendosi la mano sinistra sugli occhi.

"Vergognoso."disse Claire.

Eren uscì fuori dal robot,poi,da una placca sul mezzo, uscì l'ologramma di Amanda.

"EHI,CRETINO!"disse lei facendolo sobbalzare "GUARDA CHE COSA HAI FATTO AL MIO POVERO 0.2.!"

"CHE COSA?!"urlò Eren "MA SE SEI STATA TU A VENIRMI ADDOSSO!"

"SEI STATO TU AD ANDARE FUORI SINCRONIA PER PRIMO!"urlò lei "È COLPA TUA!

SEI SEMPRE IL SOLITO ADDORMENTATO!

CHE COSA FACEVI IERI NOTTE INVECE DI DORMIRE?"

"IO...IO STAVO RIPASSANDO MENTALMENTE GLI SCHEMI DELLA BATTAGLIA DI OGGI!"disse Eren.

"No..."disse June che mise le mani sulla sedia di quello con gli occhiali,mentre Claire spalancò le braccia.

Carter rideva "Mica fesso Eren."

Quello con i capelli lunghi era scosso e quella con i capelli corti rideva.

"CHE BUGIARDO!"disse Amanda "TU HAI TENTATO DI BACIARMI APPROFITTANDO DEL MIO SONNO!"

"NON È VERO!"disse Eren "ALLORA ERI SVEGLIA."

"MA È ORRIBILE!"urlò lei "IO LO STAVO DICENDO SOLO PER SCHERZO,QUINDI MI HAI BACIATA SUL SERIO!"

"Ma no,mi sono fermato prima di farlo!"disse Eren.

"SEI UN MANIACO!"urlò lei "PERVERTITO!"

"E TU ALLORA?!"urlò Eren "CHE PARLI NEL SONNO E TI INFILI NEI LETTI ALTRUI?!"

"Ci stanno umiliando ancora una volta."disse quello con i capelli bianchi che si mise una mano tra i capelli.


	22. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 10

IMMERSIONE NEL MAGMA

Carter girava per la città,con Amanda sotto braccio e lei era al settimo cielo.

"Che bello!"disse Amanda "Sono così contenta che vieni a fare acquisti con me!"

Entrarono in un negozio di costumi.

"Ma questo è il reparto dei costumi da bagno."disse Carter.  
"Guarda qua!"disse lei con un costume in mano "Che cosa te ne pare?"

"Ehm...non credi sia un po' esagerato?"disse lui.

"Signor Carter,sei retrogrado."disse Amanda "Oggi giorno costumi simili sono più che comuni."

I due si sedettero ad un tavolo "Vai in gita scolastica e dove?"

"Okinawa."disse lei "Il programma prevede anche immersioni sub-acque."

"Immersioni sub-acque..."disse Carter "Sono passati tre anni dall'ultima volta che ho praticato quello sport."

"Signor Carter,tu dov'è che sei andato in gita scolastica?"disse lei.

"Io non ho mai fatto una gita scolastica."disse Carter.

"Come mai?"disse lei.

"A causa del Secondo Impatto,ovviamente."disse Carter.

Il pinguino era nella casa di June e faceva il bagno nella vasca.

"COSA?!"disse Amanda sbattendo le mani sul tavolo "NON CI È PER MESSO DI ANDARE IN GITA SCOLASTICA?!"

"Esatto?"disse June.

"E perché?"disse l'altra.

"In vista di eventuali attacchi."disse June.

"E chi lo dice?"disse Amanda.

"Il direttore operativo,vale a dire io."disse June.

Eren era seduto al tavolo,dalla parte opposta e beveva da una lattina.

"Ehi,tu!"disse lei "Non statene li a bere il te tutto beato,di qualcosa piuttosto!

Avanti reagisci!

Sei un uomo,no?"

"Ecco a dire il vero io me l'aspettavo una cosa come questa."disse Eren.

"Insomma avevi già rinunciato."disse Amanda e lui annuì.

"Ha!"disse Amanda spalancando le braccia "Davvero pietoso.

Un uomo della peggior specie,senza un briciolo di volontà."

"Potresti smettere di dire queste cose?"disse Eren.

June appoggiò la lattina di birra sul tavolo "Capisco cosa provi.

So bene quanto ci tenessi,ma non ci sono alternative purtroppo.

Devi saper aspettare."

"Aspettare,aspettare,aspettare!"disse Amanda "Non facciamo altro che aspettare i nemici senza sapere neanche quando ci attaccheranno.

Perché non scopriamo dove si nascondono e non andiamo a stanarli noi?"

"Se fosse possibile l'avremmo già fatto."disse June.

"Beh,in fondo siete fortunati."disse June "Mentre i vostri compagni sono in gita,voi potrete approfittarne per studiare.

Non crederete davvero che io non sappia nulla.

Non potete tenermi all'oscuro sul vostro andamento scolastico,io posso accedere facilmente a qualsiasi informazione in merito ai vostri voti,pensavo lo sapeste."

"I voti scolastici?"disse lei "Andiamo,sono solo stupidaggini!

Il sistema di valutazione usato qui per i test di verifica è a dir poco arcaico."

"Spero ti ci abituerai."disse June.

"Mai!"disse lei irata.

L'aereo con i compagni prese in volo e i due erano sul tetto della scuola a guardarlo.

"Procedere al trasferimento immediato da Baltasar a Melchior dei dati dei rilevamenti."disse la voce femminile,ma al centro di comando erano tutti a leggere o a fare altro.

Claire prese del caffè e guardò un foglio "Gita scolastica?

Come possono essere così tranquilli in queste circostanze?"

"È proprio a causa di queste circostanze che avendone l'occasione vorrebbero divertirsi quei ragazzi."disse June.

Annie era in costume e nuotava il piscina.

La piscina era in una stanza verde e c'era un tavolo circolare con Eren seduto che guardava un computer portatile.

Arrivò Amanda con il costume addosso.

Il costume,a righe rosse e bianche,comprendeva un reggiseno e degli slip.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Amanda.

"Sto studiando scienze."disse Eren.

"Il solito bravo bambino."disse Amanda.

"Puoi dire quello che vuoi,tanto dobbiamo studiare lo stesso..."disse Eren che la guardò e si prese un colpo.

"Visto che non posso fare immersioni sub-acque a Okinawa le farò qui."disse Amanda.

"Capisco."disse Eren che si vergognava e lei si chinò in avanti guardando il computer.

"Beh,cos'è che stai guardando,fammi vedere."disse lei.

Eren si paralizzò guardandole il seno.

"Cosa,non riesci a svolgere esercizi simili?"disse Amanda che cliccò sulla tastiera"Ecco,risolto.

Sono semplicissimi."

"Come fai a risolvere questi esercizi semplicissimi,se nei test prendi sempre brutti voti?"disse Eren.

"Il fatto è che a scuola non riesco a capire cosa c'è scritto nelle domande."disse Amanda.

"Vuoi dire che non le riesci a capire perché sono scritte in giapponese?"disse Eren"Anche io a volte faccio un po' di fatica."

Amanda mise le mani sui fianchi "Esatto.

Vedi non ho ancora imparato tutti i gangi.

Del resto all'università non li ho studiati."

"All'università?"disse lui.

"Si,mi sono laureata."disse Amanda "Vedi,tramite questo...bracciale io non invecchio.

Sono più grande di quanto sembro.

Senti...e li cosa c'è scritto?"

"Ah,è un problema sulla dilatazione termica."disse Eren.

"Dilatazione termica?"disse Amanda "Ma è roba da bambini.

In poche parole,se riscaldati i corpi tendono a dilatarsi e quindi ad ingrandirsi.

Mentre se raffreddati si rimpiccioliscono,tutto qui."

"Capisco."disse Eren.

"Nel mio caso,credi che il mio seno diventerebbe più grande se venisse riscaldato?"disse lei che si toccò il seno con le mani.

"MA...e io come potrei sapere una cosa del genere?"disse Eren.

"Ah,che ragazzo noioso."disse lei che andò a prepararsi la bombola.

Eren vide Annie che usciva dalla piscina e si asciugava.

"Ehi,guarda Eren!"disse lei che era seduta sul bordo della piscina con la bombola e gli occhialetti e si gettò di spalle nell'acqua.

Uno dei mezzi della base sorvolava la cima fumante di un vulcano e alla base controllavano delle foto.

"Le immagini non sono molto chiare."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Tuttavia,come prospettato dal centro di ricerca sismografico del monte,quella macchia è significativa."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

C'era anche Claire e quella con i capelli corti.

"Certo,non possiamo ignorarla."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Qual'è il giudizio dei magi?"disse Claire.

"Esattamente 50 e 50."disse quella con i capelli neri e corti.

"Indagini in corso?"disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Al momento,il capitano Fudo si trova già sul posto."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

June era dentro il centro di rilevamenti,che era dentro una camera di metallo,con molti uomini,computer e video.

"Siamo al limite."disse un uomo.

"No,proseguite."disse lei "Ancora 500."

Una gigantesca trivella era immersa nel magma.

"Profondità 1200,struttura esterna anti-pressione danneggiata."disse la voce femminile.

"Signorina Fudo!"disse uno di loro.

"Se si dovesse rompere vi risarciremo noi."disse lei "Ancora 200."

"Obbiettivo rilevato sul monitor."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Procedi alle analisi."disse lei.

"Signor si."disse lui che premette un pulsante.

La trivella fu completamente schiacciata.

"Sonda distrutta dall'eccessiva pressione."disse la voce meccanica.

"E le analisi."disse lei.

"Sono state completate per un soffio."disse quello con gli occhiali "Il diagramma è blu."

"Non ci sono dubbi."disse June "È un angelo."

Apparve l'immagine di un ovale trasparente con dentro un feto.

"Da questo momento l'operazione passa sotto il controllo della N.E.R.V."disse June "Sono proibite le entrate e le uscite di qualsiasi persona dalla struttura.

Dichiaro in oltre coperti dal segreti gli avvenimenti delle ultime 6 ore."

June uscì nel corridoio e fece una telefonata "Inoltrate al comandate Ikari la richiesta di un'ordine 17.

Priorità assoluta."

"Faccia attenzione,capitano."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Questa è una linea telefonica ordinaria."

"Lo so benissimo."disse lei "Trasferisci la comunicazione su quella criptata,presto!"

Ikari era seduto nella stanza buia con gli ologrammi degli altri.

"L'ordine A.17.?"disse quello con il tavolo giallo "Sara la .V. a fare la prima mossa?"

"Esatto."disse Ikari.

"È fuori questione,è troppo pericoloso."disse quello al tavolo verde "Hai già dimenticato cosa accadde 15 anni fa?

Questa è una grande occasione.

Invece che difenderci da un attacco potremmo effettuare una strategia offensiva."

"Il rischio è troppo elevato."disse quello al tavolo bianco.

"Tuttavia si tratta di un possibile campione di angelo vivo."disse lui "Lei ne conosce senza dubbio l'importanza."

"Non sarà ammesso alcun fallimento."disse l'uomo al tavolo bianco e gli ologrammi sparirono.

"Fallimento."disse quello con i capelli bianchi "Se fallissimo sarebbe la fine dell'intera umanità.

Sei davvero sicuro della tua scelta?"

Ikari sorrise appena.

"Questo sarebbe un angelo?"disse Eren.

"Si,ma in una forma non del tutto sviluppata,simile a quella di una crisalide."disse June.

"La priorità assoluta in questa operazione sarà la raccolta dell'angelo."disse Claire"Dovrete catturarlo vivo e preservarlo quanto più possibile nelle condizioni originali."

"E in caso di insuccesso?"disse Amanda.

"Annientarlo immediatamente."disse Claire "Tutto chiaro?"

"Si!"dissero Eren,Amanda ed Annie.

"Chi vuole occuparsene?"disse Claire.

"IO!"disse Amanda alzando la mano "IO!

VOGLIO IMMERGERMI IO!"

"Tanto dovrò farlo io,come al solito."pensò Eren.

"Amanda,te ne occuperai tu."disse Claire.

"Certo,per me sarà una vera passeggiata."disse Amanda"Perfetto!"

"E io?"disse Annie.

"Come prototipo lo 0.0. è fuori standard per gli equipaggiamenti speciali."disse quella con i capelli corti.

"Pertanto Annie e lo 0.0. resteranno al quartier generale."disse lei.

"Si."disse Annie.

"Ha!"disse Amanda con tono sfrontato. "Non potrai andare alle terme,è proprio un peccato."

Annie non reagì e non la guardò nemmeno.

"Non appena l'ordine A-17 verrà emanato entreremo in azione."disse Claire "Andate a cambiarvi."

"Si."dissero Eren e Amanda.

Amanda andò a mettersi la tuta rossa "Oh,sarebbe questa la tuta anti-calore?

A me non sembra affatto diversa da una normale."

"Premi il pulsante sul polso destro."disse Claire.

Lei lo fece e la tuta si riempì di liquido,facendola somigliare ad una palla.

"MA CHE CAVOLO È QUESTO?!"disse lei.

"L'unità 0.2. è pronta,Amanda."disse Claire che la portò dentro una stanza dove il suo robot era stato coperto da una corazza per l'immersione.

"MA CHE CAVOLO È QUELLO?"disse Amanda.

"Una speciale armatura anti-calore,anti-pressione e anti-radiazione."disse Claire "È l'equipaggiamento tipo D."

"Cosa?"disse lei "Questo sarebbe...il mio 0.2.?

Niente affatto!

Non lo voglio pilotare,io non posso certo mostrarmi in pubblico così conciata!

Eren è molto più adatto di me per un lavoro di questo genere."

"È davvero un peccato."disse Carter su un piano elevato "Speravo di poter ammirare le ardimentose gesta di Amanda."

"NO!"disse lei che corse oltre la porta "Non avrò mai il coraggio di farmi vedere dal signor Carter conciata in questa maniera orribile."

"È un bel problema."disse Claire.

"Ecco,io allora..."disse Eren,ma Annie alzò la mano.

Entrambi avevano già la tuta.

"Andrò io con l'unità 0.2."disse Annie.

Amanda tornò indietro di corsa e le mise giù al mano "Sono spiacente,ma non ti permetterò di sfiorare il mio 0.2. neanche con un dito!

Non sarà il primo figlio ad immergersi,andrò io!"

Amanda guardò il robot "Non hai per niente un bell'aspetto,ma si paziente."

Il robot fu portato da un aereo.

"L'EVA 0.1. e 0.2. sono appena arrivati a destinazione."disse quella con i capelli corti,seduta dentro il camion di metallo,accanto a quello con gli occhiali e dietro di loro c'era June in piedi con le braccia incrociate.

"Preparate il laser e l'argano,presto!"disse June.

"Ma...il signor Carter?"disse Amanda.

"Quel tizio non verrà a affatto."disse June "Non ha niente da fare qui."

Eren nell'altro robot vide degli aerei che volavano "Che cosa sono quelli?"

"Le forze aeree delle nazioni unite ci controlleranno."disse Claire.

"Fino alla fine di questa operazione."disse quella con i capelli corti.

Le due erano dentro una capanna.

"Sono qui per aiutarci?"disse Amanda.  
"No,loro penseranno a fare pulizia."disse Claire.

"Nel caso un cui dovessimo fallire."disse quella con i capelli corti.

"Cosa volete dire?"disse Amanda.

"Per distruggere l'angelo,inceneriranno con le bombe l'intera zona,noi compresi."disse Claire.

"Ma è terribile!"disse Amanda.

"Chi è stato ad ordinare una cosa del genere?"disse Eren.

"Il comandante Ikari."disse Claire.

Una gru aveva un cavo collegato al robot.

"Amanda,sei pronta?"disse June.

"Quando volete?"disse Amanda.

"Partenza."disse Amanda.

I cavo,che il realtà era fatto da 5 cavi fu calato.

In mano aveva un'asta con,sulle estremità,delle aste più piccole,verticali,sia sopra che sotto.

"Sembrerebbe incandescente."disse Amanda.

"Ehi,Eren,guarda."disse lei anche entrò nella lava.

"Profondità attuale 170."disse Amanda "Visibilità 0.

Non riesco a vedere nulla.

Passo al monitor C.T.

Ho un raggio di avvistamento di appena 120.

"Profondità 400."disse quella con i capelli corti "450.

500.

550.

600.

650.

700.

750.

800.

850.

900.

950.

1000.

1020.

Limite di profondità di sicurezza superato.

Profondità 1300.

Lo 0.2. ha raggiunto il punto di contatto."

"Amanda,vedi qualcosa?"disse June.

"Non rilevo nulla."disse Amanda "Qui non c'è niente.

La corrente magmatica è più veloce del previsto."

"La velocità di spostamento dell'obbiettivo differisce da quella stimata."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Ricalcolatela."disse June "L'operazione continua.

Proseguire con la discesa."  
"Profondità 1400."disse quella con i capelli corti "1500.

Tubo di raffreddamento numero 2 danneggiato.

Profondità 1580.

Limite di profondità massima superato."

"Lo 0.2. non è ancora entrato in contatto con l'obbiettivo."disse June "Proseguire.

Amanda,come va?"

"Sembra che regga tutto,ma vorrei finire subito e farmi una bella doccia."disse Amanda.

"Conosco delle bellissime terme qui vicino."disse June "Dopo aver concluso questo lavoro ci andremo insieme."

"120 oltre il limite massimo."disse la donna con i capelli corti e una delle cinte sulla gamba della corazza cadde "L'EVA 0.2. ha perso il pugnale.

200 oltre il limite massimo."

"Signorina Fudo,non possiamo andare oltre."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali"Questa volta c'è un essere umano a bordo."

"Sono io a dirigere questa operazione."disse June "Proseguire."

"June ha ragione,non preoccupatevi."disse lei "Io qui posso resistere ancora."

"Punto di contatto previsto da correzione dei calcoli raggiunto."disse quella con gli occhiali.

"Eccolo."disse Amanda che vide l'ovale.

"Avvistamento dell'obbiettivo confermato."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Preparare la cattura."disse June e l'asta si allungò.

"Amanda,l'EVA e l'obbiettivo sono entrambi trasportati dalle correnti,quindi avrai solo una possibilità di contatto."disse Claire.

"Lo so bene,fidatevi di me."disse Amanda "Siamo in traiettoria."

L'asta creò uno scudo rettangolare trasparente sull'essere.

"Gabbia magnetica attiva."disse Amanda "Nessun problema.

Obbiettivo catturato."

"Ottimo Amanda."disse June.

"Operazione di cattura completata."disse Amanda "Sono pronta alla risalta."

Il cavo fu fatto tornare indietro.

"Amanda,tutto bene?"disse Eren.

"Naturalmente si."disse Amanda "Come si dice è più facile darsi da fare che perdere tempo a congetturare.

Però io questa la chiamerei una sauna tuta.

Ah,non vedo l'ora di farmi un bel bagno alle terme."

"Sembra che la tensione si sia allentata all'improvviso."disse la Claire.

"Dici?"disse June.

"Non dirmi che non hai avuto paura con un'operazione simile."disse Claire.

"In fondo si."disse lei "In caso di errore sappiamo bene cosa avremmo rischiato."

"Certo."disse Claire "Un nuovo Secondo Impatto.

Non deve ripetersi."

L'allarme suonò.

"MA CHE COSA SUCCEDE?"disse Amanda.

Dalla gabbia si udirono dei versi mostruosi e l'essere iniziò a mutare.

"Non ci voleva!"disse Claire "Ha iniziato la metamorfosi.

È in anticipo rispetto ai calcoli."

"È la gabbia?"disse June.

"Sta per cedere."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Una mano umanoide,con un enorme braccio tentacolare uscì dalla gabbia.

"Sospendere la cattura!"disse June "Sganciare la gabbia!"

Amanda staccò la gabbia "Priorità assoluta:annientamento immediato dell'angelo!

Unità 0.2. iniziare la risalita e prepararsi a combattere!"

"Non aspettavo altro."disse Amanda.

L'essere aveva il muso appiattito,gli occhi a cupola,il collo allungato,il corpo largo sui lati e una pinna sulla parte posteriore oltre a delle braccia allungatissime.

"Dannazione!"disse Amanda "Dimenticavo che non ho più il pugnale.

Sta arrivando!"

L'essere nuotò verso di lei.

"Distacco zavorra!"disse Amanda e un cintura con delle tasche si staccò e cadde,così lei poté mettersi in orizzontale ed evitare l'essere che sparì.

"È veloce."disse lei "Non ci voleva ho perso il contatto visivo.

In aggiunta la visibilità è pessima,fa un caldo terribile e la tuta è tutta appiccicosa per il sudore.

Ah,meglio di così. "

"Amanda ascolta."disse June "Sto per farti lanciare il coltello dallo 0.1.

Preparati."

"Ricevuto."disse lei "Fa presto Eren!"

Il robot di Eren lanciò il coltello.

"Angelo in riavvicinamento allo 0.2."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"NO!"disse lei "STA LONTANO!

SBRIGATI!

MA PERCHÉ CI METTE TANTO?"

Il robot di Amanda mise la mano in alto e afferrò il coltello,ma l'essere allungò il braccio sinistro che aveva enormi unghioni e afferrò la mano,poi l'altro braccio afferrò la gamba e l'essere aprì la bocca circolare,divisa in diverse sezioni e le morse la testa.

"No,non è possibile!"disse Claire. "Ha aperto la bocca in quell'ambiente?"

"La sua struttura dev'essere incredibile."disse quella con i capelli corti.

L'angelo danneggiò la gamba stringendo.

"Gamba destra danneggiata."disse la donna.

"Distacco!"disse Amanda e la gamba si staccò "BASTARDO!"

Lei iniziò a colpire gli occhi dell'essere,ma senza successo.

"Alta temperatura e alta pressione."disse Claire "Se riesce a sopravvivere in queste condizioni estreme il pugnale non potrà avere effetto."

"Che cosa facciamo allora?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Ho trovato!"disse lei che spinse il tubo refrigerante nella bocca del mostro.

"Ma certo,la dilatazione termica."disse Claire.

"Convogliare tutto il liquido di raffreddamento al tubo numero 3."disse Amanda "Fate presto!"

Il tubo refrigerante inondò l'essere e lei trafisse una sfera in mezzo ai suoi occhi,ma l'essere tranciò parte dei cavi che la tiravano su con una zampa,poi cadde e si disintegrò.

La corazza si schiacciò.

"Adesso che ce l'avevo fatta."disse lei e i cavi si ruppero facendo cadere il robot in basso"Che questa sia davvero la fine?"

Il robot di Eren la afferrò e la tenne.

"Eren?"disse Amanda sorpresa che sorrise "Stupido,hai esagerato."

Un uomo con un pacco arrivò in una casetta delle terme "Con permesso.

Non c'è nessuno della N.E.R.V.?"

"Eccomi."disse Eren che prese il pacco e da esso uscì il pinguino.

"Se stai cercando il bagno è di la."disse Eren.

Poco dopo Eren era seduto nelle terme,con la schiena sul bordo,senza alcun vestito e il pinguino nuotava nell'acqua.

Aveva un panno sulla testa e il sole stava tramontando.

"Ah,questo è proprio un paradiso."pensò Eren "Non avrei mai immaginato che un bagno potesse essere così piacevole."

"Eren,mi senti?"disse June dall'altra parte di un muro di canne di legno.

"Si,certo!"disse lui.

"Potresti lanciarci il bagnoschiuma?"disse June.

"Quello che avevo portato è finito."disse Amanda.

"Certo."disse lui che prese il bagnoschiuma e lo lanciò dall'altra parte del muro.

"Ahi!"disse Amanda "Stupido che non sei altro,ma dove lanci?

Che incapace.

Cavolo,vai a colpirmi proprio in certe parti."

"Dove?"disse June "Dove?"

Eren arrossì.

"Ma che pelle morbida che hai."disse June "Amanda fatti toccare."

"No,non li!"disse lei ridendo "Mi fai il solletico!"

"Ma si!"disse June "E qui?

E qui?

E qui?"

"Non toccarmi certi posti."disse Amanda.

"Perché no?"disse June "Tanto non si consumano mica."

Il pinguino fissava sconvolto le parti basse di Eren e lui si mise sotto l'acqua improvvisamente dopo aver cacciato un urlo.

"Si è dilatato."pensò Eren "Che vergogna."

Le due erano sedute nude sulle rocce.

Amanda aveva ancora il bracciale di metallo e osservava dei segni a metà bicipite di June.

"Ah,queste qui?"disse June "Me le sono fatte prima del Secondo Impatto.

Durante la battaglia che ha raso al suolo una città."

"Tu sai tutto,vero?"disse Amanda "Tutto su di me,intendo dire."

"Beh,fa parte del mio lavoro."disse June "Non preoccuparti,sono cose che ormai appartengono al passato.

E noi dovremmo dimenticarle."


	23. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 11

NELL'OSCURITÀ IMMOBILE

In città,in un locale dove c'erano immense lavatrici,c'era Claire,in abiti civili,insieme a quella con i capelli corti,mentre quello con i capelli lunghi prendeva una lattina ad una macchinetta,poi la aprì e bevve.

"Certo che in questo modo,anche la spesa per la lavanderia non è mai una sciocchezza."disse Claire con dei panni in dei sacchetti di plastica in mano.

L'altra aveva un'intera cesta di panni "Sarebbe bello avere il tempo almeno per lavarsi il proprio bucato da soli,non è vero?"

"Tu però sei tornata a casa."disse quello con i capelli lunghi entrando "È comunque già una fortuna."

I tre andarono in una stazione della metro e salirono sul treno,trovando l'uomo con i capelli bianchi che leggeva un giornale.

"Oh è lei,vicecomandante."disse Claire "Buon giorno."

"Buon giorno,signor vicecomandante."dissero i due dietro.

"Buon giorno."disse lui che riprese la lettura.

Il treno partì e Claire si sedette vicino a lui "A lavoro molto presto oggi."

"Per un impegno in città."disse lui "Ovviamente al posto di Ikari."

"Ah,oggi è il giorno della seduta ordinaria del consiglio,giusto?"disse Claire.

"Una futile seccatura."disse l'uomo "Ikari scarica sempre su di me i compiti insignificanti come questo.

Se non ci fossero i magi non saprei come fare."

"A proposito,ormai manca poco alle lezioni del consiglio comunale."disse Claire.

"Il consiglio comunale rappresenta una mera facciata,in realtà sono i magi ad occuparsi dell'amministrazione della città."disse il vecchio.

"I magi?"disse quella con i capelli corti in piedi accanto a quello con i capelli lunghi e con la chitarra "Intende i tre super-computer,signore?"

"Tre super-computer che operano secondo il principio maggioritario,ovvero un sistema basato sull'andamento stesso della democrazia."disse l'uomo.

"E il consiglio si limita a seguire le loro decisioni?"disse lei.

"Una politica efficace in grado di minimizzare gli sprechi."disse lui.

"Questa è davvero la città della scienza."disse lei "Siamo proprio nell'era dell'onnipotenza scientifica."

"Che frase antiquata."disse lui "E poi sugli angeli non riusciamo a capirci nulla."

"Voi piuttosto,oggi vi attente un esperimento sullo 0.0.,giusto?"disse l'uomo con i capelli bianchi.

"Esatto."disse Claire "Alle 10 e 30 di oggi si effettuerà il secondo esperimento per l'incremento del tempo di operatività."

"Mi aspetto buone notizie."disse l'uomo.

Claire era nella stanza che dava sulla camera bianca dove c'era il robot di Annie attaccato al muro e ora il robot era blu.

"Interrompere l'esperimento!"disse Claire "Interrompere il circuito."

Le luci della stanza si spensero e quelle all'interno della stanza di Claire divennero rosse.

"Circuiti commutati."disse quella con i capelli corti "Alimentazione in ripristino."

"Come mi aspettavo il problema si trova qui."disse Claire che guardò uno schermo.

"Il rendimento dello scambio energetico è più basso di 0,0008 del valore teorico."disse quella con i capelli corti "Si trova all'interno de margine d'errore calcolato come ci comportiamo?"

"Abbassiamo lo scambio di 0.0 1 e riproviamo ancora con le stesse impostazioni."disse Claire.

"Sissignore."disse la donna.

L'ascensore si aprì e June vide Carter correre verso l'ascensore.

"EHI,ASPETTA UN MOMENTO!"disse Carter.

June pigiò un bottone e la porta iniziò a chiudersi,ma lui mise la mano tra le due porte e riuscì ad entrare.

"Accidenti che corsa."disse lui "Sei di cattivo umore anche oggi a quel che mi sembra."

"Perché non appena arrivata ho visto la tua faccia."disse June.

Eren era ad una cabina telefonica.

"Che cosa vuoi?"disse lo zio.

"Ah...io...ecco zio..."disse Eren.  
"Che cosa c'è?"disse Ikari "Sbrigati!

Parla!"

"Ecco...il fatto è che oggi...a scuola…ci hanno detto di riferire ai nostri genitori che presto avranno nuovi colloqui per l'orientamento scolastico."disse Eren.

"Ho delegato a Fudo tutte le faccende di questo tipo."disse lo zio "Non chiamarmi per simili sciocchezze.

Possibile che mi vengano passate telefonate del gen…"

La comunicazione si interruppe.

L'ascensore di June si fermò.

"Cos'è stato?"disse Carter "Un calo di tensione?"

"Impossibile non potrebbe verificarsi."disse June e la corrente saltò,poi si accesero delle luci rosse "È molto strano.

Forse un'incidente."

"O un esperimento di Claire che è andato storto."disse Carter.

"Alimentazione principale interrotta."disse la donna con i capelli corti "Tensione a 0."

"Ah...non sono stata io."disse Claire.

"Non so proprio a cosa credere."disse Carter.

"Tanto subentrerà subito l'alimentazione di sicurezza."disse June.

"Negativo i circuiti di sicurezza sono disinseriti."disse quello con in capelli lunghi nella grande stanza che aveva uno schermo verde.

"Ma è assurdo!"disse quello con i capelli grigi "I CIRCUITI ENERGETICI RIMASTI OPERATIVI?"

"L'1.2% IN TUTTO!"disse una al piano di sotto "Soltanto i vecchi circuiti dal numero 2567 in avanti."

"Assegnare tutte le fonti energetiche operative al mantenimento del Central Dogma e dei magi."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Ma questo ostacolerà il funzionamento dell'intera base."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Non importa!"disse quello con i capelli grigi "Priorità assoluta."

Quello con gli occhiali era davanti ad una strada dove c'era un semaforo rosso con una busta con dentro dei panni "Certo che è una persona davvero trascurata.

Che tipa trascurata la signorina Fudo.

Almeno il bucato potrebbe sforzarsi di andarlo a ritirare di persona."

Il semaforo si spense.

Eren,Annie e Amanda camminavano in strada.

"Non sarà che il comandante Ikari era semplicemente troppo occupato?"disse Amanda.

"Tu dici?"disse Eren "Però più che di sentire attaccare il telefono ho avuto l'impressione che la comunicazione venisse interrotta come per un guasto."

"Insomma,sei un uomo,no?"disse Amanda "Dovresti smetterla di preoccuparti sempre di simili piccolezze."

Eren mise la tessera ma la porta di metallo non si aprì.

Annie mise la tessera,ma non ci fu alcuna reazione.

Amanda spostò Annie irata "SI PUÒ SAPERE CHE STAI FACENDO?

FORZA LASCIA FARE A ME!"

Lei mise la tessera,ma non ottenne nessun risultato,così iniziò a farla scorrere più volte poi fece un salto per la rabbia "MA COS'È ROTTO QUESTO AFFARE?"

Una porta di metallo fu sfondata da Claire che diede un calcio e proseguì con quella dai capelli corti "Dobbiamo raggiungere subito il centro di comando,l'alimentazione è interrotta da ormai diversi minuti."

June cliccava su dei tasti all'interno di un pannello aperto"Si tratta senz'altro di qualcosa di serio."

"I sistemi di alimentazione?"disse Carter.

"Sono tre."disse June "Principale,ausiliario e si sicurezza.

Non è plausibile una loro disfunzione simultanea."

"Questo significa che..."disse Carter.

"Per logica bisogna pensare ad un atto intenzionale piuttosto che ad un mero malfunzionamento."disse Ikari che era seduto nella sala di comando.

"Al di la delle cause sarebbe drammatico se un angelo apparisse in un momento simile."disse quello con i capelli bianchi che accendeva delle candele.

In una base militare c'era un monitor con una mappa della zona e i tre generali seduti davanti con altri dietro.

"Oggetto non identificato sul radar."disse una voce maschile.

"Potrebbe trattarsi di un altro angelo."disse il primo generale.

"Si."disse il terzo che era in piedi e appoggiato al tavolino."disse l'uomo "Dev'essere un angelo.

Che cosa facciamo?"

"Per prima cosa bisogna disporre lo stato di allerta,è la procedura."disse il secondo"Comunque il suo obbiettivo sembra essere ancora una volta la stessa città."

"Beh,questo significa che non abbiamo niente da fare."disse il primo.

Dall'acqua uscivano quattro enormi zampe nere,simili a quelle di un ragno,con una parte verso l'alto,poi una punta e poi una parte verso il basso.

Claire salì delle scalette su una parete "Credevo che scale simili fossero ornamenti da antiquariato.

Non avrei mai immaginato di utilizzarne una."

"Come si dice,le precauzioni prevengono le preoccupazioni."disse quella con i capelli corti.

Amanda,Annie e Eren erano dentro un corridoio di metallo con delle porte blindate.

"Non funziona neanche questo."disse Amanda.

"Tutte e istallazioni sono fuori uso."disse Annie che cliccava su dei tasti"È anomalo."

"Quindi pensi sia successo qualcosa?"disse Amanda.

"È quanto di più logico si possa ipotizzare."disse Annie.

"In ogni caso credo che dovremmo contattare in quartier generale."disse Eren.

"Niente da fare,non funziona neanche il telefono d'emergenza."disse June che agganciò un telefono.

"Negativo."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Anche la linea numero 77 risulta interrotta."

"Nulla."disse Annie che aveva un cellulare"La base sembra isolata."

"Nulla anche qui."disse Amanda che agganciò un telefono "Persino la linea di emergenza via cavo è fuori servizio."

"Ora che facciamo?"disse Eren.

Annie si sedette e tirò fuori dalla borsa una tessera rossa e lo stesso fece Amanda.

"Che stai cercando?"disse Eren.

"Ma dico sei stupido!?"disse Amanda "Il manuale tattico d'emergenza,no?"

"Dobbiamo raggiungere il quartier generale."disse Annie.

"Esattamente."disse Amanda mettendosi le mani lungo i fianchi "Bene prima di metterci in marcia bisogna eleggere il leader del nostro gruppo.

Dunque,direi che naturalmente il leader sarò io?

Nessuna obbiezione,vero?"

I due la guardarono e poi lei si girò di spalle con le braccia lungo i fianchi.

"Bene,allora andiamo."disse Amanda con un atteggiamento di superiorità.

"Bisogna usare l'accesso 7."disse Annie che guardò dalla parte opposta ad Amanda "Da quella parte."

I due entrarono in un corridoio di metallo rettangolare,con una porta rettangolare,fatta da due lastre di metallo,con i bordi rosso e nero,con la scritta rossa "R-07"sopra.

Accanto alla porta c'era una manopola.

"Però le porte non si aprono."disse Eren "Come faremo a…

Ah,una porta manuale."

Amanda mise le mani lungo i fianchi e sorrise in modo malevolo "Coraggio,Eren.

Adesso è arrivato il tuo turno."

Eren si sforzo per girare la manopola ed aprire la porta,mentre Amanda restava in posizione con le mani lungo i fianchi e le gambe larghe.

"Certo che ti ricordi degli altri solo in queste situazioni!"disse Eren.

Il primo dei tre generali attaccò il telefono "Quelli dello stato maggiore si ricordano di chi sta in prima linea solo in queste situazioni!"

"Qual'è l'opinione del governo?"disse il secondo generale.

"Sembra che si stiano preparando alla fuga."disse il primo.

Le immense zampe dell'essere camminavano tra le colline.

"In ogni caso dobbiamo metterci in contatto con gli uomini della N.E.R.V."disse il secondo generale.

"Come?"disse il terzo.

"Raggiungendoli direttamente."disse il primo.

Un aereo passò sulla città "Qui le forze aree del primo distretto.

Un oggetto non identificato si sta attualmente avvicinando a quest'area."

"Oh,no!"disse quello con gli occhiali "Devo informare subito il quartier generale.

Però come posso fare?"

L'uomo si mise alla guida di un furgone dentro cui c'erano un uomo e una donna e si diresse verso l'entrata.

"Accidenti però che caldo terribile."disse June che si era tolta la giacca e si era seduta a terra "Se non ci fossi stato tu avrei potuto trasformarmi e fare a pezzi questo ascensore."

"Dici?"disse lui "Guarda che qui le pareti sono ultra rinforzate."

"Intendevo con la dose giusta di tempo."disse June.

"Anche il condizionatore è fuori uso."disse lui "Fudo,se proprio non sopporti il cando potresti almeno toglierti la maglietta.

Non credo che tu possa avere ancora ragione di vergognarti."

Lei si rialzò e si mise la giacca rossa "Anche se ci troviamo in questa situazione,non farti venire strane idee."

"E poi con il tuo super metabolismo non riesci a controllare la temperatura?"disse Carter.

"Dopo il mio scontro con...Laura io sono stata ferita gravemente."disse June "E temo che il danno sia permanente.

Ho perduto buona parte della mia forza."

"La situazione precipita."disse Claire "Per voi l'aria si sta facendo irrespirabile."

"Certo però che il comandante e il vice comandante sono formidabili."disse quella con i capelli scuri "Impassibili malgrado il caldo."

Ikari,seduto, e quello anziano avevano i piedi dentro una bacinella d'acqua.

"È tiepida."disse quello con i capelli grigi.

"Già."disse Ikari con le mani incrociate sul viso come al solito.

L'angelo era arrivato in città.

"LA STRADA È SBARRATA!"disse la donna nel furgone,ma il mezzo spezzò la sbarra entrando nella base.

"Proseguiamo,avanti!"disse quello con gli occhiali "Questa è pur sempre un'emergenza."

"NO,FERMATEVI!"disse la donna.

"Questo luogo è stato concepito come una colonia autosufficiente anche qualora isolata dalla superficie."disse quello con i capelli grigi "In teoria l'attuale e simultaneo stato di inattività di tutte le sue fonti energetiche non potrebbe sussistere."

"Dunque siamo di fronte al frutto di un'azione volontaria."disse Claire.

"Probabilmente diretta ad indagare questa base."disse Ikari.

"Ovvero a dedurre la struttura a partire dalle procedure di ripristino."disse Claire"Propongo di lanciare dei programmi di disturbo sui magi.

Questo ostacolerà ogni opera di analisi.

Comandante?"

"Procedi."disse Ikari.

"Signor si."disse Claire.

"Il primo danno subito dal quartier generale non è stato inferto da un angelo,ma da nostri stessi simili."disse quello con i capelli bianchi "Non riesco a sopportarlo."

"Alla fine il nemico dell'uomo è lo stesso uomo."disse Ikari.

"Non si impiegano mai più di due minuti per raggiungere quel posto."disse Eren,mentre i tre camminavano in un immenso corridoio di tubi intrecciati "Questo porterà davvero li?"

"Una volta arrivati la in fondo,sbucheremo sicuramente nel Geo Front."disse Amanda.  
"L'ho già sentita quattro volte questa frase."disse Eren.

Amanda si fermò "CERTO CHE TU SEI DAVVERO UN UOMO CHE DA PESO ALLE PICCOLEZZE!

SEMPRE A PREOCCUPARTI DI DETTAGLI INUTILI!"

"Fate silenzio."disse Annie.

"Che cosa c'è allieva modello?"disse Amanda.

"Sento delle voci."disse Annie.

"Angelo in avvicinamento."disse quello con gli occhiali a bordo del mezzo che passava ad un piano superiore.

"È il signor Kramer!"dissero Amanda e Eren "EHI!

EHI!

EHI!"

L'uomo non li sentì.

"Un angelo in avvicinamento."dissero Amanda ed Eren.

"Non rimane molto tempo."disse Annie "Ho trovato una scorciatoia."

"Sono io il leader,non dare ordini senza il mio permesso."disse Amanda "Bene,allora dov'è la scorciatoia?"

"Questa sarà anche una scorciatoia,io mi sento davvero ridicola!"disse Amanda che camminava a quattro zampe dentro un condotto,con dietro Eren e davanti Annie.

"Senti,secondo te che cosa sono gli angeli?"disse Eren.

"Ma che domande in un momento simile."Amanda.

"Angeli,ovvero messaggeri di colui che cielo e Terra fece."disse Eren "I nostri nemici.

Esseri dai nomi celesti.

Mi domando perché li combattiamo."

"Ma sei stupido?"disse Amanda "Di fronte ad un branco di chissà cosa che ci attaccano,noi non possiamo fare altro che scacciare le fiamme,mi sembra ovvio,no?"

I tre arrivarono in un corridoio di metallo con due condotti rettangolari.

"A destra."disse Amanda con le braccia sui fianchi.

"Io credo che dovremmo andare a sinistra."disse Annie.

"Che seccatura!"disse Amanda "Tu cosa dici,Eren?"

"Non saprei proprio."disse Eren.

"Ora basta."disse Amanda voltandosi "Sono io il leader del gruppo,quindi voi dovete solo seguirmi in silenzio."

Il grippo iniziò a camminare.

"E infatti qui c'è qualcosa di strano."disse Eren "È in salita questo passaggio."

"Cosa vorrebbe dire e infatti?"disse Amanda"Sempre a blaterare tu,ma guarda che razza di uomo."

I tre videro una luce rossa in fondo al tunnel.

"Visto?"disse lei "Questa volta non c'è il minimo dubbio."

Amanda diede un calcio alla porta ritrovandosi in strada.

Una delle zampe dell'essere le atterrò davanti e lei vide il centro del mostro.

Le zampe erano connesse ad una base che era piatta sopra e a cupola sotto,di colore verde con dei triangoli dai lati rossi,dentro grigi,con un occhio con i contorni rossi,l'interno giallo,i contorni della pupilla rossi e l'interno azzurro,sparsi su tutta la parte laterale.

Dall'occhio partiva una linea diretta verso l'alto e due dirette verso il basso.

Nella parte inferiore c'era un occhio giallo con la pupilla azzurra.

Amanda chiuse la porta immediatamente dopo essersi rialzata.

"Angelo avvistato ad occhio nudo."disse Amanda "Adesso abbiamo la certezza di doverci sbrigare,no?"

"Angelo in avvicinamento!"disse quello con gli occhiali che era arrivato con il furgone nella zona centrale "Necessita l'immediata mobilitazione degli EVA."

"Siamo nei guai!"disse quella con i capelli corti.

"Jack,lascio a te ogni cosa."disse Ikari alzandosi "Io vado ad occuparmi dei preparativi di attivazione degli EVA."

"Ci resta ancora il disel d'emergenza."disse Ikari che scese dalla scaletta.

"Però..."disse Jack "Non abbiamo alcun pilota."

I tre erano davanti ad un bivio.

"Di nuovo."disse Eren.

"Da questa parte."disse Annie che avanzò e gli altri la seguirono.  
"E così tu sei la preferita del comandante Ikari non è vero?"disse Amanda "Certo che un'allieva modello come te è proprio diversa da noi altri."

"Non dovremmo litigare in un momento simile."disse Eren.

"Riesce sempre ad essere così calma e distaccata."disse Amanda e vedendo che lei non reagiva le si mise davanti con rabbia "Stammi a sentire tu...non fare tanto la superiore perché sei la preferita del comandante!"

"Io non sto facendo la superiore."disse Annie "E in oltre non sono la preferita di nessuno.

Questo lo so con certezza."

Gli operai tirarono delle corde e tirarono fuori il cilindro di metallo.

"Ricevuto."disse uno degli operai "Disinserimento capsula di stazionamento completato."

"Molto bene,preparare l'inserimento del sedile nelle tre unità."disse Ikari.

"Però i piloti non sono ancora..."disse l'uomo.

"Nessun problema."disse Claire "Quei ragazzi arriveranno sicuramente."

I tre erano in un corridoio esagonale dalle fioche luci blu,con una porta metà murata e pezzi di legno e tegole ovunque.

"Questa però non potremmo aprirla manualmente."disse Eren.

"Avete il potere del gigante no?"disse Amanda "Materializza una di quelle mani e..."

"Non credo funzionerebbe con una cosa così."disse Eren.

"Infatti."disse Annie "Non ci resta alternativa che forzare il condotto di aerazione e procedere da li."

"È una ragazza davvero tremenda la first."disse Amanda "Il tipo di persona che non bada a nulla pur di raggiungere il suo fine.

Una perfetta egocentrica."

Annie prese un tubo.

Ikari si mise a tirare le corde con gli operai.

"Preparativi di inserimento capsula completati."disse quella con i capelli corti.

"Adesso mancano soltanto i ragazzi."disse Claire.

Annie e gli altri strisciavano per un condotto,con lei in testa,Amanda nel mezzo ed Eren alla fine.

"Non guardare avanti per nessun motivo,azzardati a farlo e ti uccido!"disse Amanda.

"Si."disse Eren che alzò la testa.

Amanda iniziò a prenderlo a calcio sul volto "STUPIDO!

STUPIDO!

TI AVEVO DETTO DI NON GUARDARE!"

"E COME POTEVO FARE?"disse Eren "SE NON GUARDO AVANTI COME FACCIO AD AVANZARE?"

I due caddero da una grata e Annie atterrò in piedi.

"Siete voi,ragazzi."disse Claire.

"Preparare le capsule per l'ingresso dei piloti."disse Ikari.

"E gli EVA?"disse Eren.

"Sono già pronti."disse Claire.

"Ma se non funziona nulla come..."disse Eren.

"Usando le mani dell'uomo."disse Claire "Un'idea del comandante."

"Di mio zio?"disse Eren che vide il padre che tirava le corde.

"Il comandante Ikari era certo che voi due sareste arrivati e per questo ha voluto preparare gli EVA."disse Claire.

L'angelo arrivò sopra una delle placche che servivano per far uscire i robot e iniziò a versare acido arancione dall'occhio inferiore.

Poco dopo i robot strisciavano in un condotto,con quello di Amanda in testa,quello di Eren in mezzo e quello di Annie alla fine.

"Uffa!"disse Amanda "Così siamo di nuovo ridicoli!"

"Stiamo per raggiungere il pozzo d'uscita."disse Annie.

Amanda sfondò a calci un portellone che dava su un pozzo di metallo con fioche luci viola e poi i robot si misero a scalarlo puntando mani e piedi.

"Oh no!"disse Amanda "Mi sento sempre più ridicola."

L'acido cadde e fuse una parte delle corazze.

Quella di Amanda cadde su quella di Annie che cadde su quella di Eren.

I tre caddero e poi Eren puntò mani e piedi per fermare la caduta.

Successivamente i tre si misero dentro un'apertura da cui vedevano l'acido che colava.

"L'obbiettivo sta tentando di raggiungere direttamente il quartier generale con un potente liquido corrosivo."disse Annie.

"Cosa facciamo?"disse Eren.

"Dobbiamo attaccarlo,no?"disse Amanda.

"Va bene,ma in che modo?"disse Eren "Il fucile è caduto in fondo al pozzo,le batterie di supporto si esauriranno presto e abbiamo pochi minuti."

"Io un piano ce l'avrei."disse Amanda "Una prima unità uscirà allo scoperto facendo lo scudo con il corpo per riparare gli altri dal liquido corrosivo.

Un'unità,addetta alla ricognizione, scenderà in fondo al pozzo a riprendere il fucile e quindi passarlo alla terza unità ,addetta all'offesa, che abbatterà infine l'obbiettivo con una raffica di colpi.

Allora per voi va bene?"

"Va bene,tutto chiaro."disse Annie "Io sarò la difesa."

"Spiacente,ma è impossibile."disse Amanda "Quel ruolo spetta a me."

"Però è pericoloso."disse Eren.

"È proprio questo il motivo."disse lei "Finché non ti avrò reso quel che ti devo dall'ultima volta non riuscirò a sentirmi bene.

Eren sarà l'offesa,l'allieva modello l'aiuto.

Siamo d'accordo?"

"È tutto chiaro."disse Annie.

"Bene,andiamo."disse lei che si mise sospesa sul baratro puntando braccia e gambe.

Il robot di Annie cadde in fondo al pozzo e prese il fucile,lanciandolo ad Eren che si teneva alle pareti,poi puntò l'arma in alto.

"AMANDA,SPOSTATI!"disse Eren,lei ubbidì e lui fece fuoco trapassando l'angelo e uccidendolo.

Il robot di Amanda cadde su quello di Eren e i due finirono in fondo al pozzo.

"E con questo il mio debito è saldato."disse Amanda.

La sera seguente Eren e Amanda erano sdraiati su un prato,mentre Annie era seduta.

I tre indossavano le tute.

"Che triste ironia pensare che le stelle riescono ad essere così belle solo in assenza di luce artificiale."disse Eren.

"Però senza illuminazione,persino una città non da l'impressione di essere abitata dall'uomo."disse Amanda che vide che le luci si riaccesero "Guarda,così non è molto più rassicurante?"

"L'uomo ha da sempre temuto l'oscurità e per poter sopravvivere ha squarciato le tenebre con il fuoco."disse Annie.

Amanda mise la gamba sinistra sulla destra "Ma che filosofa."

"Sarà questo a rendere gli esseri umani una forma di vita speciale?"disse Eren "Sarà per questo che gli angeli ci attaccano?"

"Ma sei stupido?"disse Amanda "Come potremmo sapere una cosa del genere?"


	24. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 12

IL VALORE DI UN MIRACOLO…

FLASHBACK

La Luna era sospesa nello spazio e il lontananza c'era la Terra.

Al Polo Sud ci fu un lampo di luce.

La landa di ghiaccio era scossa da un vento fortissimo,il suolo era coperto di strutture distrutte,c'era una luce gialla e condizioni climatiche pessime.

Un uomo insanguinato portava in braccio June che era svenuta ed era trasformata in Devil Lady.

L'uomo aprì una capsula e ci mise dentro June.

Le punte intorno alla testa si erano ormai trasformate in capelli e lei aveva il volto insanguinato.

La donna rinvenne e guardò l'uomo "Sei tu?"

La capsula si chiuse e l'uomo morì,poi la struttura fu spazzata via.

Nella stratosfera apparvero immense ali di luce gialla,quattro in tutto.

Le ali uscivano dal suolo.

Intorno alle immense ali,che erano visibili anche dall'orbita terrestre c'era una zona di nuvole rosse che copriva tutto il polo.

La capsula era in mare,la parte centrale di essa si aprì e June si mise in piedi guardando le ali.

Vide due immense colonne di luce e delle scintille che cadevano dal cielo.

FINE FLASHBACK

June si abbottonava il reggiseno a casa sua e si guardava allo specchio.

Quel giorno era nuvoloso e pioveva.

"Grazie tante per averci riparato dalla pioggia,Eren."disse Neo "La signorina June?"

"Negli ultimi tempi lavora tutta la notte."disse Eren.

"Capisco."disse Toji "Del resto il suo è un lavoro molto duro."

"Ad ogni modo bisogna evitare di fare baccano."disse Neo "Così non rischieremo di svegliarla."

Amanda,dietro una tenda,urlò "SI PUÒ SAPERE COSA CI FATE QUI VOI DUE?"

"Evitano la pioggia."disse Eren.

"Certo,certo,come no."disse Amanda "Scommetto che il vostro obbiettivo è la sottoscritta.

Io adesso vado a cambiarmi.

Provate a sbirciare e vi uccido."

"COSA?!"disse Toji irato "MA CHE CAVOLO SI È MESSA IN TESTA QUELLA!?

A CHI POTREBBE MAI INTERESSARE VEDERLA MENTRE SI CAMBIA I VESTITI?"

"È davvero una presuntuosa."disse Neo e June e uscì dalla stanza con la giacca rossa e il vestito marrone che arrivava a metà gambe.

"Ah,ci scusi per il disturbo."disse Neo.

"Figurarsi,siete benvenuti,ragazzi."disse June "Ben tornato Eren.

Per questa sera è in programma un test armonico,mi raccomando di essere puntuale."

"Si."disse Eren.

"Mi hai sentita anche tu,Amanda?"disse June.  
"Si."disse lei dall'altra stanza.

Neo vide una spilla sulla giacca "Le faccio le mie congratulazioni per la sua promozione."

"Congratulazioni."disse Toji.

"Grazie infinite."disse June.

"Di nulla,non ha di che ringraziarci."disse Neo.

"Beh,allora arrivederci a presto."disse lei che uscì.

"Arrivederci signorina June."dissero i due.

"Ma che cosa c'è?"disse Eren "È successo qualcosa alla signorina June?"

"Non hai notato i gradi sul suo colletto?"disse Neo "Ora sulla spilla ci sono due linee.

Significa che è stata promossa da capitano a maggiore."

Amanda si sporse da una porta con un asciugamano "Davvero,non me n'ero accorta."

"Chissà quando è successo."disse Eren.  
"State dicendo sul serio voi due?"disse Neo "Ma che razza di addormentati."

"Eh...è mai possibile che non abbiate nemmeno un briciolo di riguardo per la signorina June?"disse Neo "Occuparsi di due studenti delle medie ad un'età giovane come la sua non è affatto una cosa da poco."

"A quanto pare siamo soltanto noi due ad avere un po' di umanità." disse Toji.

Il giorno dopo Eren,Annie e Amanda indossavano le tute ed erano dentro tre cilindri di metallo arancione,obliqui in un'immensa stanza piena di liquido fucsia.

Fuori c'erano Claire,June e diverse persone a dei computer,con delle vetrate oblique che davano sulla zona.

"I soggetti 0.0. e 0.2. sono al ridosso del limite di contaminazione."disse la donna con i capelli bianchi.

"Lo 0.1. però mantiene un margine di miglioramento"disse Claire "Aumenta il suo indice di profondità di ancora 0.3."

"Sta sforando il limite di contaminazione."disse la donna.

"Ricevuto Jessica."disse Claire "Però osserva i suoi valori.

Un risultato veramente notevole."

"Sia come armoniche,sia come tassi di sincronia si sta avvicinando ad Amanda."disse Jessica.

"Questo è proprio quello che si chiama talento."disse Claire "Si potrebbe persino dire che quel ragazzo è nato per pilotare un EVA."

"Anche se in effetti non è quello che vorrebbe."disse June a braccia incrociate "Sono certa che la cosa non lo farebbe felice."

La parte superiore dei tre cilindri si aprì rivelando i tre ragazzi sui sedili.

"Per oggi abbiamo terminato."disse la voce di Claire nella stanza.

Poco dopo i tre erano dentro la stanza dove era Claire.

"Ti faccio i miei complimenti Eren."disse Claire.

"E per cosa?"disse Eren.

"Il tuo livello di armoniche si è alzato di otto punti dall'ultimo test,un incremento notevole."disse Claire.

"Però è ancora inferiore al mio di 50 punti."disse Amanda.

"Certamente,ma un aumento di 8 punti in 10 giorni è comunque notevole."disse Claire.

"Secondo me non è affatto notevole."disse Amanda "Non sei contento Eren?

Hai ricevuto tutti questi complimenti?

Io me ne torno a casa da sola,stupido!"

La sera seguente Eren e June erano in macchina.

"Io volevo congratularmi per la sua promozione."disse Eren.

"Ti ringrazio molto,anche se ad essere sincera la cosa non mi rende tanto felice."disse June.

"Credo ci capire."disse Eren "In effetti neanch'io sono stato felice sentendomi lodare poco fa."disse Eren "Quelle lodi hanno solo fatto arrabbiare Amanda.

Chissà perché se l'è presa a quel modo?

Cosa sarà stato a farla arrabbiare?"

"Ti preoccupi della cosa?"disse June.

"Si certo."disse Eren.

"Questo perché tieni sempre in considerazione quello che dicono gli altri."disse June.

A casa Eren,June,la capoclasse,Neo,Toji e Amanda erano al tavolo da pranzo.

"Congratulazioni per la promozione."dissero tutti.

"Grazie infinite."disse June che brindò con la lattina "Grazie infinite Toji."

"Ma no,ma no."disse Toji "È stato lui ad organizzare tutto."

"Proprio così,ad ideare e programmare il tutto è stato il qui presente Neo."disse Neo.

"Grazie infinite,Neo."disse June.

"Ah,no,non ho fatto nulla per essere ringraziato."disse Neo "Solo il minimo che fosse dovuto."

"Però mi piacerebbe tanto sapere perché c'è anche la capoclasse."disse Toji.

"Semplice,perché l'ho invitata io."disse Amanda.

"E Annie?"disse la capoclasse.

"Avevo invitato anche lei naturalmente,però quella ragazza sembra incapace di stare in

compagnia."disse Amanda "Il signor Carter è in ritardo."

"È davvero così fantastico il signor Carter."disse la capoclasse.

"Ma certamente,lui non ha altro da spartire con i qui presenti mocciosi,anzi un simile paragone sarebbe una mancanza di rispetto nei suoi riguardi ."disse Amanda.

"Che cosa?"disse Neo irato e loro iniziarono a litigare.

"Ti senti ancora a disagio in questi casi?"disse June.

"No,è solo che non sono abituato a stare insieme a tante persone."disse Eren "Mi chiedo per quale ragione si debba fare tanto baccano.

Se ha avuto una promozione vuol sire che il suo operato è stato apprezzato e riconosciuto,vero signorina June?"

"Beh,suppongo sia così."disse June.

"E infatti per questa ragione stano tutti festeggiando."disse Eren "Lei però non sembra felice."

"Non è che io non sia affatto felice,in effetti un po' lo sono."disse June "Il fatto è che non è per simili motivi che mi trovo qui."

"E allora perché lei è entrata a far parte della N.E.R.V.?"disse Eren.

"Chi lo sa e poi è passato così tanto tempo che l'ho dimenticato."disse June guardando la lattina finita "Un giorno smetterò di bere.

Questa non sono io."

Suonò il campanello.

Amanda si alzò "Sarà sicuramente il signor Carter!"

La sua contentezza divenne rabbia quando lo vide con Claire.

"Arrivò direttamente dal quartier generale."disse Carter "E così l'ho incontrata lungo la strada."

"Strana coincidenza."disse Amanda.

"È per caso gelosia?"disse Claire.

"Ti pare che potrebbe essere?"disse June.

"Beh,in ogni modo congratulazioni per la sua promozione maggiore Fudo."disse Carter"D'ora in poi non potrò più permettermi troppa confidenza.

Del resto non era mai accaduto che il comandante e il vicecomandante lasciassero allo stesso tempo il Giappone.

Anche questo dimostra la fiducia che ripongono in colei che li sostituirà."

"Mio zio non è qui?"disse Eren "È tornato in patria?"

"No,attualmente il comandante Ikari si trova in viaggio al polo sud."disse Claire.

La notte seguente Amanda era nella sua stanza e giocava con una bambola parlando"Non sei come loro.

No,tu sei una ragazza speciale.

Ed è per questo che d'ora in avanti...potrai contare solo su te stessa,Amanda."

Eren era a letto e non riusciva a dormire,poi prese il telefono "Non vuole rispondermi.

Zio."

Il giorno dopo Eren,in classe guardava Annie,al suo banco come sempre e poi Amanda diede un calcio ad uno.

"Gita scolastica di scienze?"disse June che beveva una lattina al tavolo "Con carter,eh?"

"Esatto."disse Eren "E mi ha chiesto di invitare anche voi due."

"AH!"disse June "Non succede mai niente di buono con lui di mezzo!"

"Allora io passo!"disse Amanda da un'altra stanza.

"Scordatelo."disse June "Conosci il detto che afferma che l'armonia è preziosa?

Per questo devi andare."

Amanda si sporse "Suppongo sia un'ordine."

In mezzo al mare,poco lontano dalla costa vi era una struttura di metallo piatta,collegata alla riva con un ponte,con un'intera zona con dentro l'acqua e c'erano anche varie piscine di varie forme e vasche enormi.

"PAZZESCO!"disse Neo "ASSOLUTAMENTE PAZZESCO!

La salvaguardia delle creature marine quasi estinte.

Per noi era impensabile anche solo entrarci!

Bello avere amici nelle alte sfere,eh?"

Toji mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Eren "Lo apprezzo molto,Eren."

"È tutto merito del signor Carter."disse Eren mentre l'uomo li salutava da una delle finestre.

Con Eren,oltre a Neo e Toji c'erano anche Amanda e Annie.

Davanti a loro c'era un porta di metallo verde enorme,con delle scritte bianche e dei numeri rossi.

"Da qui in avanti le cose si faranno un po' complicate."disse Carter e la sua voce si sentì fino all'esterno.

Furono fatti entrare nella sala di decontaminazione mediante esposizione a radiazioni a onde corte senza vestiti e messi dentro dei cilindri.

Annie era impassibile,gli altri imbarazzati e Amanda furibonda.

Poi furono fatti entrare in una camera a luci rosse con dei cerchi sul soffitto che li inondarono d'acqua.

Furono fatti entrare nella sala di sterilizzazione in vasca depuratrice a dissociazione ionica di composti organici e gettati seminudi dentro una vasca di liquido viola,poi fatti entrare dentro una stanza con luci blu e inondati d'acqua come in precedenza.

L'unica a rimanere impassibile era Annie.

Furono fatti entrare nella sala di sterilizzazione in vasca ri-depuratrice a dissociazione ionica di composti organici e gettati dentro una vasca di liquido viola.

"Cosa vogliono da noi."disse Toji.

Furono fatti entrare dentro una stanza con luci azzurre con delle grate di metallo da cui usciva aria a velocità molto elevata.

Furono fatti entrare in sala di sterilizzazione in vasca ri-ri-depuratrice a dissociazione ionica d composti organici."

"Non ne posso più."disse Neo.

Furono fatti vestire con abiti bianchi,sterili e poi furono aperte delle porte di metallo che li condussero a delle zone piene di tubi che conducevano a degli immensi acquari.

Neo e Toji iniziarono a correre ovunque.

"Fantastico."disse Eren "Erano queste le creature in vita prima del Secondo Impatto?"

"SONO VIVE!"disse Toji "GRANDIOSO!

NON CREDO AI MIEI OCCHI.

GUARDA!"

Amanda si sedette su un tubo "Che chiasso che fanno.

Stupidi bambini."

Lei notò che Eren si avvicinava ad Annie che era su un ponte di metallo davanti ad una vasca cilindrica con dentro piccoli pesci.

"Sono contento che tu sia riuscita a venire Annie."disse Eren "Stai meglio?"

"Si."disse Annie "Ho già finito i test giornalieri per questo sono qui."

"Che peccato."disse Eren guardando i pesci "Vorrei che nuotassero in spazi più ampi."

"Sbagli."disse Annie "Questi piccolini non sono in grado di sopravvivere altrove.

Esattamente come."

Poco dopo il gruppo si mise seduto a terra,mettendo una tovaglia e mangiarono.

"Incredibile,è buonissimo."disse Amanda.

"Già,questo piatto è cotto e condito a puntino."disse Carter.

"Quindi con un'adeguata cottura anche una carne artificiale al 90% può diventare così saporita."disse Toji "Eren,hai un talento nascosto."

"Sono allenato."disse Eren che si versò da bere "A casa devo pensarci io.

La signorina June non cucina."

"E bravo Eren."disse Carter strizzando l'occhio "Le donne amano chi sa usare il fornello."

"Hai sentito?"disse Neo.

"No,io in cucina non viado!"disse Toji "È un lavoro da donne!"

"Che idea antiquata?"disse Amanda "Idiota."

"COSA?!"disse Toji "Nella vita conta avere dei principi!"

"Stai peggiorando la situazione."disse Amanda.

"CHE COS'HAI DETTO?!"disse Toji.

"Non importa,mangiate."disse Eren che vide che Annie non mangiava "Scusa,Annie…

Non è di tuo gradimento?"  
"Affatto."disse Annie "È che io non mangio carne."

"Voi chiedete scusa anche quando non avete fatto niente."disse Amanda che si alzò "Ehi tu,senti un po'!

Gli animali mangiano gli altri animali,chiaro?

La vita è preziosa,finisci quel piatto senza avanzarne."

Annie restò a fissarla e lei si imbestialì.

"Provochi,cocca del comandante!?"disse Amanda.

"Eh,con permesso."disse Toji che prese il piatto "Se non vi dispiace,io non faccio complimenti."

Il pinguino iniziò ad inseguirlo "NO!

È MIO!

Ma guarda che mangione!"

"Che stupidi."disse Amanda ed Eren si mise vicino ad Annie.

"Ti va un po' di succo?"disse lui che le verso da bere e lei prese il bicchiere "Ti scalderà."

"È buona."disse Annie.

Più tardi Eren e Carter erano su un muro di metallo e guardavano una vasca immensa.

"Quella che chiamano brezza,ha un odore che non mi convince."disse Eren.

"È l'odore delle creature marine ormai putrefatte."disse Carter "A testimonianza che un tempo erano vive.

In origine questo mondo era vasto e brulicante di vita.

Ci tenevo che ve lo ricordaste."

"Sono contento di essere qui."disse Eren "Speravo che venisse anche la signorina June."

"Fudo non poteva."disse Carter "Non vuole ricordare."

"A cosa si riferisce?"disse Eren.

"Al giorno del secondo impatto."disse Carter.

FLASHBACK

Al polo sud di formò una macchia nera circolare da cui uscirono le ali arancioni,poi vi fu un'enorme luce che uscì da essa,e delle circonferenze di tutti i colori che si allargavano,fino a quella rossa che era l'ultima.

Quattro esseri di luce,con l'aureola in testa,delle luci sulla schiena che sembravano ali,gli occhi rossi e un cerchio rosso nel petto apparvero.

Dei forconi rossi,con le due punte che si intrecciavano alla base fino ad unirsi nel manico apparvero a mezz'aria.

June,trasformata in Devil Lady vide tutto questo.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Non sai niente dei motivi che l'hanno spinta ad entrare nella N.E.R.V.?"disse Carter "Si dice che,nel periodo in cui le persone che mutavano in bestie venivano cacciate,la modella June Fudo,l'ultimo baluardo per queste persone,avesse una relazione con una giovane ragazza e sua amica di nome Sara.

Lei morì e June non si è più ripresa.

Dopo lo scontro con il falso profeta lei divenne capo della Human Alliance e andò al polo sud a seguito di un ritrovamento.

E poi venne da noi."

Una portaerei militare stava passando su delle acque rosse da cui uscivano spuntoni di ghiaccio con accanto altre navi.

Era notte e c'era l'aurora boreale.

"Un mondo di morte che non ammette nessuna forma di vita."disse Jack"Il polo sud.

In effetti sarebbe meglio chiamarlo inferno."

"Ma a dispetto di ciò,noi esseri umani ci troviamo qui come creature viventi ancora in vita."disse Ikari.

"Questo perché siamo protetti dal potere della scienza."disse Jack.

"La scienza è la forza dell'uomo."disse Ikari.

"15 anni fa fu proprio questa arroganza a causare la tragedia,il Secondo Impatto."disse Jack "Ed eccone il risultato.

La punizione divina inflitta ci appare forse fin troppo severe a confronto delle nostre colpe."disse Jack "Questo ormai è un vero mar morto."

"Però è anche un mondo purificato dalla macchia del peccato originale."disse Ikari.

"Io preferisco un mondo atto alla vita umana,anche se macchiato dal peccato."disse Jack.

"Ci è giunto un comunicato da quartier generale della N.E.R.V.,signore."disse una voce"Rilevato angelo in orbita satellitare sull'oceano indiano."

"Per fortuna non siamo partiti per la Luna,altrimenti ce la saremmo vista brutta."disse Jack.

"Già."disse Ikari.

"È apparso improvvisamente alcuni minuti fa."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Satellite numero 7 in orbita per l'intercettazione."disse la donna.

"Riceviamo immagini dell'obbiettivo?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

L'essere che apparve sugli schermi in orbita aveva un occhio giallo,con i contorni neri,la parte interna verde,con i contorni neri e dentro un altri cerchio nero,con dentro rosso.

Dall'occhio partivano sei punte nere,tre sopra e tre sotto che formavano le ciglia.

Intorno all'occhio c'era un ovale arancione,poi delle sottili protuberanze arancioni sottili,poi una parte larga circolare ,con dentro una circonferenza nera,con l'interno giallo,una interna nera,con il dentro verde,un ovale arancione e un cerchio biancho.

All'inizio della zona allargata c'erano due protuberanze circolari che andavano verso l'occhio,molto piccole e corte,con un cerchio blu dentro e dalla parte opposta c'erano le tre dita allungate,con un cerchio blu sull'estremità.

"È davvero impressionante!"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Tanto da far vacillare la ragione."disse June sconvolta.

"Il satellite sta avvicinando l'obbiettivo."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

Due satelliti andarono uno davanti,uno dietro l'essere.

"Avvio analisi."disse la voce femminile "Trasmissione confermata."

I satelliti iniziarono ad andare in frantumi e l'immagine svanì.

"Ma...uno scudo?"disse June.

"Un nuovo modo di utilizzarlo."disse Claire.

Dalle dita dell'essere si staccarono dei piccoli pezzi di materiale arancione che presero fuoco nell'atmosfera e caddero nel mare,poi l'ultimo sulla terra ferma.

"Altra aura avvistata."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Il telescopio ottico del terzo satellite l'ha captato."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Al massimo ingrandimento."

Sui monitor apparve l'immagine di una sfera nera,con un'aura viola intorno degli occhi bianchi,con tre ciglia, in continuo movimento su di essa.

"Uno scudo così potente da distorcere la luce."disse June "È sorprendente.

Ditemi il punto d'impatto previsto.

Lo so già, è qui, vero?"

"Secondo i calcoli dei magi la probabilità di impatto è quasi del 100%."disse Jennifer.

Dei satelliti lanciarono dei missili,ma furono tutti risucchiati nell'oggetto.

June guardò le foto satellitari del primo angelo nella stanza con le linee viola "Che incredibile potere distruttivo.

Senza dubbio dovuto ad uno scudo.

Gli esperti dicono che le 2 creeature in realtà sono 1 sola che può dividersi."

"Nei suoi attacchi l'angelo sfrutta anche la forza gravitazionale terrestre,utilizzando parti del suo stesso corpo come bombe."disse Jessica.

"La prima di queste però è caduta nell'oceano pacifico,ben lontana dal suo bersaglio,le successive vi si sono quindi progressivamente avvicinate,palesando una correzione dell'errore."disse Claire.

"Questo significa che sta apprendendo."disse June.

Fu mostrata la foto dell'essere che faceva esplodere delle bombe presso di se.

"Anche le testate N.4. non hanno avuto alcun effetto."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Di seguito abbiamo perso ogni contatto con l'angelo."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Ci attaccherà probabilmente."disse June.

"Magari bombardandoci con il suo intero corpo."disse Claire.

"Con un impatto simile potrebbe nascere il terzo lago Shino."disse June che guardava una mappa della zona.

"O forse i 5 laghi del Fugi potrebbero unirsi in un solo bacino complessivo."disse Claire.

"Anche per il secondo le mine non hanno effetto."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Non si può deviare la traiettoria?"disse June.

"Impossibile,si muove come una massa concentrata di energia."disse Jennifer "A questo in oltre va aggiunta l'energia di caduta."

"Ci troviamo di fronte ad una bomba che ha la forma di una angelo."disse June.

"420000 il diametro del cratere generato da un impatto con il secondo angelo."disse Jennifer "Il geoide raggiungerebbe -15000."

"La città verrebbe spazzata via."disse quello con gli occhiali "A quel punto resteremmo indifesi."

"Il comandante Ikari?"disse June.

"Le comunicazioni risultano impossibilitate da una potente onda d'urto dell'angelo."disse l'uomo con i capelli lunghi "Il secondo sta alterando le onde radio nell'esosfera."

"Qual'è l'opinione dei magi?"disse June.

"Suggeriscono all'unanimità l'evacuazione immediata."disse Jennifer.

" Cosa facciamo?"disse Claire "Adesso sei tu la responsabile."

"Notificare la situazione a tutti i ministeri interessati,richiedere l'emanazione di un'ordine D-17 sotto l'autorità della N.E.R.V."disse June ""Procedere all'evacuazione immediata di tutti i civili nel raggio di 50 chilometri e disporre un backup dei magi."

"Abbandoniamo la base?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"No,però non è necessario far attraversare e tutti un ponte pericolante."disse June "Pare che dovremmo cavarcela per conto nostro."

"Comunque non c'è da preoccuparsi."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "I funzionari governativi staranno già facendo a gara per andarsene."

Il cielo era pieno di aerei,le strade piene di macchine e le navi militari si allontanavano.

"Per quanto potenti siano,gli EVA non sono in grado di volare e le incontrollabili distorsioni spaziali ci impediscono di aprire il fuoco."disse quello con gli occhiali "Non esistono contromisure adeguate a dei mostri di questa portata."

I palazzi furono fatti entrare sotto il suolo e le porte di metallo furono chiuse.

"Stai scherzando?"disse Claire che andò in corridoio con June.

"Assolutamente no."disse June.

"Non è nemmeno un piano,è purea follia."disse Claire "Secondo i magi la percentuale di fallimento è del 99% e in caso di successo ne usciremmo con tre EVA in meno.

Come capo del dipartimento tecnico mi oppongo."

"La probabilità non è zero."disse June.

Le due andarono in un bagno e Claire si sciacquò le mani.

"Aspettare inermi un miracolo non è una soluzione."disse Claire "La nostra priorità è proteggere lo 0.1.

Intendi sacrificare tre EVA in base ad una tua scelta personale?

La probabilità di successo per entrambi gli eventi è ancora più bassa,pari solo allo 0,00001%"

"Anche in questo caso non è zero."disse June "E io punterò tutto sugli Eva.

Noi lo faremo il miracolo,grazie alla volontà umana."

"Colonnello Fudo!"disse Claire irata.

"L'attuale responsabile sono io."disse June " Spetta a me decidere.

Ho intenzione di fare tutto ciò che è in mio potere.

In oltre...sterminare gli angeli è il mio lavoro."

"Il tuo lavoro?"disse Claire "Non farmi ridere.

Lo fai per te stessa non è vero?

È la tua vendetta contro gli angeli.

Una vendetta costruita sul rancore."

Amanda,Eren ed Annie furono chiamati nella stanza dal pavimento luminoso.

"Cosa?!"disse Amanda "Fermarli con le mani?

Li prendiamo al volo?"

"Esatto."disse June "Gli EVA attenderanno l'obbiettivo nel punto di impatto previsto e quindi si opporranno fisicamente alla sua caduta sfruttando lo scudo alla massima potenza."

"E se l'angelo variasse la sua traiettoria?"disse Eren.

"In quel caso saremmo nei guai."disse June.

"E se le unità EVA non dovessero resistere all'impatto?"disse Amanda.

"Anche in questo caso saremmo nei guai."disse June.

"L'obbiettivo due sta falsando i dati sulla traiettoria quindi non possiamo affidarci ai calcoli."disse June "Per rispondere adeguatamente a quest'emergenza le tre unità EVA lavoreranno in un'operazione congiunta."

"No,posso benissimo cavarmela da sola!"disse Amanda.

"Impossibile."disse June "Una sola unità EVA non può coprire da sola l'intera zona d'impatto prevista."

"Qual'è la strategia?"disse Annie.

"Si chiama istinto."disse June.

"Ma quanta leggerezza."disse Amanda.

"Probabilità di successo?"disse Eren.

"Penso si possa dire che solo Dio potrebbe saperlo."disse June.

"Insomma ci state dicendo che la riuscita è praticamente un miracolo."disse Amanda.

"Il valore di un miracolo viene valutato solo quando il miracolo è compiuto."disse June.

"Insomma dite che dobbiamo cavarcela da soli."disse Amanda "Ragione in più per lasciare a casa questi due.

Per salvare l'umanità io basto e avanzo."

"L'esito di questa operazione non può dipendere da un testa a testa."disse June.

"Stai mettendo in dubbio il mio talento per caso?"disse Amanda.

"No,Amanda,ma ho bisogno della collaborazione di tutti e tre per fare un miracolo."disse June."Abbiamo solo questa operazione."

"E secondo te sarebbe un'operazione questa?"disse Amanda.

"In effetti non lo è,quindi se volete potete rifiutarvi."disse June "Siete tutti d'accordo,vero?

Secondo il regolamento dovreste lasciare delle disposizioni testamentarie.

Volete farlo?"

"Io no di certo."disse Amanda "Non ho alcuna intenzione di morire."

"Io non ne ho alcun bisogno."disse Annie.

"Va bene anche per me."disse Eren.

"Se potessi combattere con voi,ma sono debole."disse June "Non ho più quella forza,non riesco a raggiungere l'effetto giga.

A fine operazione vi offrirò una bistecca."

"Ah!"disse Amanda "Davvero?"

"È una promessa?"disse Eren.

"Non te ne dimenticare."disse Amanda.

"Potete contarci."disse June che andò via.

"Una bistecca rappresenta un pasto di lusso,giusto?"disse Eren.

"Crede davvero che dei ragazzi di oggi possano essere felici per una semplice bistecca?"disse Amanda "È proprio vero che quella del Secondo Impatto è una generazione cresciuta povera."

"Non si può certo biasimarli."disse Eren.

"Piuttosto cos'era quell'allegria?"disse Amanda dandogli colpetti con il gomito"Tanto lo so che stavi fingendo di essere entusiasta."

"L'ho fatto per permettere alla signorina June di dirigerci con più serenità."disse Eren.

Amanda prese una rivista dalla borsetta "Bene,ad ogni modo dovrà per forza offrici una cena e quindi..."

Amanda iniziò a canticchiare "Dove ce ne andiamo di bello a mangiare?"

La ragazza guardò Annie "Stavolta però devi assolutamente venire anche tu."

"Io non verrò con voi."disse Annie.

"Perché?"disse Eren.

"Perché la carne mi ripugna."disse Annie.

"L'angelo permane non rilevabile a causa delle interferenze."disse quello con gli occhiali nella sala comando.

"Sebbene l'angelo non sia rilevabile a partire dai dati disponibili,i magi sono riusciti a fornirne una stima,ovvero questa."disse June che guardò un'immagine sui monitor che mostrava la zona dall'alto con tre circonferenze.

"La gamma di possibilità è così ampia?"disse Amanda.

"Si tratta di un'area davvero molto vasta."disse Eren.

"Con lo scudo,il primo obbiettivo sarebbe in grado di distruggere completamente il quartier generale cadendo in qualsiasi punto all'interno di quell'area."disse Claire"Pertanto gli EVA verranno posizionati come vedete indicato."

"Ho come l'impressione che il miracolo si stia facendo sempre più lontano."disse Amanda.

"La signorina June non vince mai nei giochi di fortuna."disse Eren.

I tre erano in ascensore e davanti a loro c'era una grata.

"Tu perché piloti l'EVA?"disse Eren.

"Mi sembra evidente!"disse Amanda "Per dimostrare il mio valore al mondo intero."

"Per dimostrare che esisti?"disse Eren.

"Si,credo che si possa dire anche così."disse Amanda "E all'allieva modello non lo chiedi?"

"Ad Annie l'ho già chiesto in un'altra occasione."disse Eren.

"In un momento di intimità,vuoi dire."disse Amanda.

"No,niente di simile."disse Eren.

"E tu invece perché piloti l'EVA?"disse Amanda.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Eren.

"Come non ne hai idea?"disse Amanda "Ma dico per caso sei stupido?!"

"Potrebbe anche essere."disse Eren.

"Sei proprio stupido."disse Amanda e l'ascensore uscì dal condotto buio con luci rosse per arrivare alla stanza degli EVA.

"Voi andate tutti nei rifugi."disse June "Qui posso bastare soltanto io."

"No,signore."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Dobbiamo svolgere il nostro lavoro."

"E poi non possiamo lasciare che siano solo i ragazzi ad affrontare l'angelo."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Non dovete preoccuparvi per loro."disse June "Qualsiasi cosa dovesse succedere agli EVA loro sarebbero comunque protetti dallo scudo.

Per quei ragazzi l'interno dell'EVA è il posto più sicuro."

Eren ricordò quando June lo aveva portato a vedere la città.

FLASHBACK

"Ben,Eren,ieri mi hai domandato per quale ragione sono entrata nella N. ."disse June"Una volta conoscevo una ragazza,eravamo...molto amiche.

Un giorno le cose andarono male e io non potei sopportarlo.

Mi sono seppellita nel lavoro e poi c'è stato il Secondo Impatto.

Non potevo tollerare anche questo.

Così sono entrata nella N.E.R.V. sapendo soltanto che dovevo annientare i responsabili del disastro."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Non devo fuggire."disse Eren.

Il primo angelo entrò nell'atmosfera.

"Obbiettivo avvistato."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Massimo ingrandimento.

Distanza approssimativa 25000."

"Non si si è fatto di certo aspettare."disse June "Date inizio all'operazione."

I robot corsero a grande velocità e l'essere scese al di sotto delle nubi,poi Eren produsse un'onda d'urto spazzando via le case,poi mise le mani in alto,producendo uno scudo e bloccando l'essere.

Il robot di Annie correva "0.2. scudo a potenza massima!"

"È quello che sto facendo!"disse Amanda che corse verso Eren insieme all'altra,alzando le mani e producendo un nuovo scudo.

"ADESSO!"disse Eren e Amanda tagliò una parte dello scudo con il coltello e poi trapassò la sfera rossa al centro dell'occhio "PRENDI QUESTO!"

L'essere cadde a terra ed esplose provocando una colonna di fiamme.

I robot si rimisero nelle loro stesse posizioni iniziali.

"Ci siamo,è arrivato l'altro."disse June che vide la sfera nei monitor "Evangelion,mi rendo conto dell'inattendibilità dei dati,quindi conto su di voi.

Che l'operazione inizi."

I cavi furono staccati dalla schiena e i robot corsero.

La sfera,discesa sotto le nubi si dissolse rivelando un piano bianco,quadrato pieno di punte sui lati e di colore bianco,poi si dissolse in una sfera di tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno,separati da circonferenze nere orizzontali ed emise fumo.

"Aumenta di velocità."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"MA COME!?"disse Amanda "È PIÙ VELOCE DEL PREVISTO!

UN ATTIMO,IO NON FACCIO IN TEMPO!"

"Percorso d'emergenza."disse June e delle piattaforme furono fatte uscire dal suolo e il robot di Eren iniziò a saltarci sopra,poi corse ad una velocità tale da far volare via le macchine.

La sfera iniziò a da emanare energia rossa e divenne un essere simile a quello appena abbattuto,ma i colori erano diversi.

L'occhio era rosso al centro,poi c'era un circonferenza nera e poi iniziavano tutti i colori diversi.

Le dita erano cinque per arto e sulla parte centrale c'era un cerchio di energia rossa.

Sulla parte posteriore era pieno di punte nere,con un occhio rosso.

Eren si mise sotto l'essere e produsse un' onda d'urto,alzò le mani verso l'alto e poi produsse lo scudo che bloccò l'essere.

Dalla parte centrale dell'essere uscì un'entità di luce simile ad un uomo alato e afferrò le mani del robot,trapassando lo scudo,poi fece diventare le mani delle punte e trapassò i palmi del robot,facendo uscire sangue anche dagli avambracci e dai bicipiti.

Eren urlò a squarcia gola mentre i piedi del robot entravano nel suolo e c'era un'onda d'urto che spazzò via la zona intorno.

"0.2. il nucleo."disse Annie.

"Lo benissimo!"disse Amanda e il robot spiccò un salto con due pugnali in mano "NON OSARE DARMI DEGLI ORDINI!"

Lei trapassò lo scudo e si avvicinò alla parte da cui l'angelo era uscito.

C'era una circonferenza bianca,con una sfera rossa che girava e lei provò a colpirla.

"L'ho mancato!"disse Amanda "Se non sta fermo un attimo come faccio ad ucciderlo?"

Gli occhi rossi sulla schiena dell'essere produssero dell'energia rossa e ci fu una seconda onda d'urto.

"Sbrigati!"disse Eren.

Annie afferrò la sfera con le mani del robot che iniziarono a bruciare.

"La cocca del comandante?"disse Amanda che conficcò i coltelli nella sfera poi gli diede una ginocchiata rompendola in due.

L'essere cadde a terra si gonfiò e poi esplose in uno tsunami di sangue che inondò la zona della città e lasciò una croce luminosa in cielo.

"Grazie a tutti quanti."disse June che si appoggiò su un tavolo.

I tre tornarono nella base in abiti civili.

"Sistemi radio ripristinati."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Messaggio dal comandante Ikari."

"Aprì il collegamento."disse June e un monitor si aprì.

"Sono desolata signore."disse lei "A seguito di mie personali scelte,l'unità 0.1. è stata purtroppo danneggiata.

La responsabilità dell'accaduto è soprattutto mia."

"Non importa."disse Jack "L'obiettivo degli EVA è eliminare gli angeli.

Possiamo ritenerci fortunati ad aver riportato danni di così lieve entità."

"Proprio così."disse Ikari "Ben fatto,maggiore Fudo."

"La ringrazio infinitamente."disse June.

"A proposito è presente anche il pilota dell'unità 0.1.?"disse Ikari.

"Si,sono qui."disse Eren.

"Mi è stata riferita ogni cosa,sei stato bravo Eren."disse Ikari."

"Ah...grazie."disse Eren.

"Bene,maggiore Fudo occupati tu del resto."disse Ikari.

"Signor si."disse June.

Sulla Luna c'era una piattaforma bianca,con sopra un'astronave che si muoveva.

L'astronave era allungata,con delle righe verticali rosse e bianche sulla parte centrale.

L'oggetto aveva la parte frontale a sfera,con una lunga e sottile apertura rettangolare davanti,coperta dal vetro ,sulla parte superiore, e tre cerchi sulla parte inferiore,poi dalla sfera partiva un lungo corridoio,attaccato ad essa tramite delle placche circolari,una più grande dell'altra.

Il corridoio era cilindrico al centro,ma aveva delle placche a parallelepipedo sotto e a triangolo sui lati.

I gruppi di placche erano sei,prima di una placca rettangolare,con sopra tre antenne,poi altri tre blocchi e la parte posteriore del mezzo che era larga,a forma di ottagono,allungata,con linee,rettangoli di metallo e tubi e dalla parte finale partivano tre cilindri,con la parte finale a esagono,con dentro due propulsori ciascuno.

La base lunare era strutturata come un cerchio.

Aveva una circonferenza al centro,poi delle linee di metallo che partivano verso l'esterno e formavano altre circonferenze.

Gli edifici erano rettangolari,bassi e c'erano molte linee e tubi.

La parte centrale era a cupola.

C'erano tre astronauti,in tuta spaziale,che erano su un'altura e guardavano la base.

Ikari e Jack avevano le tute spaziali,ma non i caschi e guardavano dai finestrini.

"La base lunare è davanti ai nostri occhi e loro non ci permettono di atterrare."disse Jack"Anche la Seele sa essere spietata."

L'astronave passò davanti al gigantesco uomo con la maschera.

Al suo fianco c'era una struttura di metallo bianco e c'era un braccio meccanico che avvicinava un elmo simile a quello di un EVA alla testa del gigante.

C'erano anche serbatoi cilindrici neri e rossi ovunque.

"La costruzione dell'EVA 6 richiede procedure straordinarie."disse Ikari "Possiamo già ritenerci soddisfatti."

"Non ero informato sulla creazione di unità successive all'EVA 0.5."disse Jack.

"Le pergamene del mar morto includono dei testi apocrifi segreti."disse Ikari "La Seele intende usarli per dare inizio all'ultimo atto."

"Eppure la Seele dovrebbe aver intuito qual'è il vero obbiettivo della N.E.R.V."disse Jack.

"Anche se fosse non possiamo che procedere lungo la nostra strada."disse Ikari"Sebbene questo implichi trasgredire alla volontà divina."

Sulle dita della mano destra dell'essere vi era il ragazzo con la pelle bianca,gli occhi rossi e i capelli bianchi.

"Un uomo nello spazio,senza vestiti?"disse Jack "Non può essere."

"Proviene da piano astrale,il piano degli spiriti."disse Ikari "E non è un uomo."

L'essere si voltò verso di loro "Felice di conoscerla."


	25. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 13

L'INVASIONE DELL'ANGELO

Amanda era sul suo letto e pensava "Da sola non avrei combinato niente."

Indossava una maglietta gialla e le mutandine.

Iniziò a girarsi nel letto,ma non riusciva a dormire,poi guardò la finestra che era quasi tutta coperta da una tenda.

"Fin'ora ho sempre fatto tutto da sola."disse Amanda "La solitudine non dovrebbe darmi fastidio."

Lei aprì la porta di Eren che dormiva voltato verso la finestra,chiuse la porta e si mise nel letto voltata dalla parte opposta.

Eren spalancò gli occhi e si voltò.

"Non voglio che ti giri."disse Amanda ed Eren si voltò di nuovo.

"Figlio di papà."disse Amanda "Fammi stare qui con te per un po'.

Ti do il permesso ufficiale di chiamarmi Amanda.

E io in cambio ti chiamerò stupieren."

"Divertente..."disse Eren.  
"Ora fa silenzio stupieren."disse Amanda.

Nella base c'era un tavolo di metallo con uno schermo e c'erano fili ovunque.

"L'operazione di collaudo dei tre EVA avverrà subito dopo la riattivazione del magi sisterm."disse la voce femminile.

Claire era seduta su una sedia e controllava dei fogli,mentre Jessica scriveva su una tastiera.

"I miei complimenti Jessica."disse Claire "Sei molto veloce."

"Questo perché sono stata istruita da lei."disse Jessica.

"Aspetta un momento."disse Claire vedendo lo schermo verde olografico davanti alla donna "Lascia fare a me un attimo."

Claire iniziò a cliccare su dei tasti.

"Straordinario,Claire."disse Jessica vedendo lo scorrere dei dati.

June arrivò su una piattaforma che arrivò dal suolo "Come va?

Finito il controllo diagnostico dei magi?"

"Praticamente finito,avrò terminato entro oggi,come avevo promesso."disse Claire.

"Fantastica Claire."disse June che prese il caffè e lo bevve.  
"Quello si è già raffreddato."disse Claire.

Sul monitor c'erano tre rettangoli verdi con dentro i nomi :Melchior,Baltasar e Gaspare.

"Le tre unità del magi sistem sono entrate in modalità auto-diagnostica."disse la voce femminile.

"Nessuna anomalia riscontrata nel controllo diagnostico 127."disse la voce femminile.

"Ricevuto,abbiamo terminato,ottimo lavoro."disse Claire "A tutto il personale,riposatevi pure fino all'inizio del test."

Claire andò in bagno,si asciugò il volto,si guardo allo specchio e pensò"Nessun anomalia.

Chloe sta bene anche oggi.

Mentre io non faccio che contare i secoli che passano."

Nella base vi era un'enorme condotto circolare,con delle aperture esagonali,con delle casse di metallo che si spostavano lungo il baratro.

"Cosa?"disse Amanda"Ancora spogliati?"

"State per accedere ad un'area particolare."disse la voce di Claire "Fare una doccia e cambiarsi gli indumenti non è sufficiente."

"Possibile che sia necessario tutto questo solo per un esperimento sull'auto pilota?"disse Amanda.

"Il tempo non è il solo ad avanzare."disse Claire "Anche la tecnologia degli EVA è in continua progressione.

Rendendo continuamente necessari nuovi dati."

Si aprirono tre porte di metallo rettangolari che davano su un corridoio bianco e dietro c'erano Annie,Eren e Amanda senza vestiti e davanti a loro c'era una sbarra scura,con un triangolo nero che li copriva dal petto fino all'inizio delle gambe.

Amanda era nervosa e teneva le mani sui fianchi.

Aveva ancora il guanto di metallo.

Il corridoio aveva due lunghe luci bianche.

"Ecco,adesso sono come mi volevate."disse Amanda "Pulita e lavata per ben 17 volte!"

"Bene."disse la voce di Claire da una videocamera "Ora attraversate tutti e tre la stanza così come siete ed entrate negli EVA."

Amanda arrossì ed iniziò a coprirsi "CHE?"

"Non preoccupatevi,il monitoraggio visivo sarà disinserito,la vostra privacy verrà rispettata."disse Claire.

"Non è assolutamente questo il punto è una questione di sensazioni!"disse Amanda incrociando le braccia.

"Uno degli studi di questo test è lo studio delle armoniche emanate direttamente dal corpo,senza l'aiuto delle tute."disse Claire.

"Amanda è un ordine."disse June.

"Uffa!"disse Amanda "Non guardate per nessun motivo!"

I tre entrarono nei cilindri.

"Piloti pronti per la simulazione."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Dare inizio al test."disse Claire.

In una stanza immensa di acqua blu,c'erano tre immensi corpi di tessuto muscolare,senza testa ne gambe collegati a dei tubi e fuori la stanza c'erano Claire e June.

"Inizio test."disse la voce femminile "Avvio memorizzazione dati autopilota."

I cilindri furono messi dentro una placca di metallo sulla schiena degli esseri.

"Le capsule sono entrate sotto il controllo dei magi."disse quella con gli occhiali.

Sul vetro c'erano che degli schermi arancioni.

"Che velocità incredibile."disse June "Sono proprio fantastici i magi.

Sembra impossibile che per condurre il primo esperimento si sia impiegata una settimana."

"Completamento test previsto tra circa 3 ore."disse uno degli uomini nella sala.

"Come vi sentite?"disse June.

"C'è qualcosa di diverso."disse Annie.

"È vero,sento qualcosa di diverso dal solito."disse Eren.

Amanda si guardava il braccio con la mano di metallo "Le mie percezioni sensoriali sono strane,avverto normalmente solo il braccio destro,il resto del corpo è come intorpidito."

"Annie,prova a pensare di muovere la mano destra."disse Claire.

Annie mosse la mano destra dell'essere con il pensiero.

"Raccolta dati,tutto regolare."disse un uomo.

"Sembra che non ci siano problemi."disse Claire "Riportare i magi allo stato ordinario.

Opposti in un dilemma.

Se ne potrebbe desumere la personalità de loro creatore."

"Ma cosa stai dicendo?"disse June "Sei stata tu a crearli,no?"

"Tu non sai proprio nulla,vero?"disse Claire.

"Questo perché una certa persona,a differenza della sottoscritta,non parla mai di se stessa,tranne quando descrive battaglie feroci contro gli ormai estinti yoma."disse June.

"Vero."disse Claire "Io mi sono occupata solo dei dettagli del sistema.

A sviluppare la teoria di base e a realizzare le macchine fu una mia amica che mise al suo interno tre aspetti di sua madre."

"Hai eseguito una verifica?"disse Jack.

"Si,è tutto confermato."disse quello con i capelli lunghi che guardava un'immagine con dei punti rossi su uno schermo "La parte alterata dovrebbe essere questa."

"L'ottantasettesima parete proteica?"disse Jack.

"Ingrandendo le corrosioni direi."disse quello con gli occhiali "Abbiamo rilevato leggere variazioni di temperatura e conduttività.

Simili deterioramenti di zone sterilizzate sono frequenti di recente."

"I tempi di costruzione sono stati ridotti a 60 giorni,il che potrebbe aver causato il permanere di bolle d'aria residue."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Davvero approssimativi i lavori del complesso B."

"D'altronde si tratta di lavori iniziati dopo la ricomparsa degli angeli."disse Jack.

"Non si può recriminare,del resto siamo tutti molto stanchi."disse quello con gli occhiali"Sistemate il tutto entro domani.

Altrimenti dovremo sorbirci Ikari."

"Ricevuto."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Su una parete c'era una sostanza viola blu.

"Di nuovo perdite d'acqua?"disse Claire.

"No,pare si tratti di corrosione della parete proteica sopra di noi."disse Jessica.

"Non ci voleva."disse Claire "Impedimenti per il test?"

"Per il momento no,nessuno."disse Jessica.

"In tal caso continuiamo."disse Claire "Non possiamo permetterci di sospendere questo test tanto facilmente.

O dovremo sorbirci il comandante Ikari."

"Ricevuto."disse Jessica"Sincrografie regolari."

"Collegamento ad unità EVA confermato."disse un uomo.

La sostanza viola iniziò a brillare di puntini rossi e scattò l'allarme.

"Cosa succede?"disse Claire che si voltò.

"Allarme anti-contaminazione nel settore A."disse la voce meccanica.

"L'ottantaseiesima parete proteica presenta deterioramento,rilevate anomali anche nel sesto tubo."disse un uomo.

"L'aria corrosa della parete proteica si sta espandendo rapidamente,la sua velocità è impressionante!"disse Jessica.

"Sospendere l'esperimento,isolamento immediato del sesto tubo."disse Claire.

"Signor si."disse Jessica premendo un pulsante e un tubo si staccò dal resto e furono chiuse diverse porte di metallo.

"Numero 60,numero 38,numero 39."disse un uomo "Misure attivate."

"Rilevata corrosione livello 42."disse un altro.

"È tutto inutile."disse Jessica "La corrosione si propaga ugualmente attraverso le paratie."

"Approntare i laser."disse Claire e da una parete uscirono delle macchine da delle aperture rettangolari "Laser a massima potenza.

Pronti al fuoco simultaneo sull'obbiettivo."

"L'aria corrosa ha raggiunto il livello 6-58."disse Jessica"Arriva!"

Si udì un urlo da parte di Annie e la mano del gigante sbatté sulla parete.

"L'unità di simulazione di Annie si sta muovendo."disse Jessica.

"Impossibile."disse Claire.

"L'aria corrosa continua ad espandersi."disse Jessica e la parete davanti alle macchine iniziò a corrodersi e scurirsi"Sta invadendo il sistema circolatorio delle unità di simulazione."

La mano destra del gigante si mosse verso June che era davanti al vetro.

Fu tirata una leva,il braccio esplose ed un pezzo andò contro il vetro creando delle crepe.

"LE CONDIZIONI DI ANNIE?"disse June.  
"È incolume."disse Jessica.

"Espulsione d'emergenza."disse Claire "Aprite il fuoco presto."

I laser delle macchine colpirono la zona scura producendo fumo,ma poi si formò una barriera.

"Ma quello è uno scudo."disse June.

"Non è possibile."disse Claire.

Dei punti rossi apparvero sui giganti e sul braccio spezzato.

"Ma che cos'è?"disse June.

"Il diagramma d'onda risulta blu,non ci sono dubbi."disse Claire "È un angelo."

"Un angelo?"disse Jack al telefono mentre Ikari arrivava sul ponte di comando tramite una piattaforma "Avete permesso ad un angelo di penetrare nella base!?"

"Sono desolata signore."disse June.

"Le scuse sono superflue."disse Jack "Procedere alla chiusura fisica del central dogma.

Isolamento immediato del sigma iunit."

"Abbandonare subito la stanza!"disse June "EVAQUAZIONE IMMEDIATA!"

Tutti uscirono e June portò via Claire che era come immobilizzata,poi la vetrata si ruppe e l'acqua invase la stanza.

"Isolamento del settore b in corso."disse la voce femminile e altre porte si chiusero.

"Lo so certo."disse Ikari "Se ne occupi lei.

Disattivare l'allarme."

"Di...disattivazione allarme."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Si è trattato di un'errore di rilevamento,questo è quanto da notificare alla commissione e al governo."disse Ikari.

"Si,signore."disse l'altro.

"La contaminazione continua a propagarsi."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"È in una pessima zona."disse Jack "Già,troppo vicina ad Adam."

"Contenere la contaminazione."disse Ikari seduto al suo posto con le mani incrociate davanti al viso come sempre"Sacrificare anche il geo front se necessario.

Gli EVA?"

"Si trovano attualmente in attesa alle gabbie,sono pronti ad essere lanciati una volta recuperati i piloti."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"I piloti non sono necessari,lanciateli immediatamente in superficie."disse Ikari "Priorità assoluta all'unità 0.1.

Se necessario le restanti unità possono venire sacrificate."

"L'unità 0.1. signore?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Però senza gli Evangelion non saremo in grado di eliminare fisicamente un angelo."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Ancor peggio se gli EVA venissero contaminati."disse Ikari "Sbrigatevi!"

"Signor si!"dissero i due.

I robot furono fatti uscire.

Carter era sul tetto di una delle strutture rettangolari nel pozzo e vide dei punti rossi luminosi sopra di lui "E così quello sarebbe un angelo.

Beh,ormai non è più tempo di pensare al lavoro."

Lui spiccò un salto verso una delle entrate.

"Central dogma sigillato."disse la voce femminile "La sezione principale è stata contaminata dall'invasore."

"E adesso come affronteremo l'angelo senza gli EVA?"disse Jack.

Claire guardò uno schermo.

"Quello è il confine dell'acqua pesante,dove è concentrato l'ossigeno."disse Claire "Le sue preferenze si direbbero evidenti."

"In prossimità dell'erogatore dell'ozono usato per il mantenimento della sterilità dell'ambiente non vi è contaminazione."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Significa che è sensibile all'ossigeno."disse June.

"Così sembrerebbe."disse Claire.

Delle bolle furono fatte entrare nella stanza.

"Emissione ozono in corso."disse quello con gli occhiali "Concentrazione in rapido aumento."

"Sarà finita?"disse Jack.

"Le parti periferiche del tubo sono tornate normali."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Come previsto la parte centrale è più resistente."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Bene,incrementare l'emissione d'ozono."disse Jack.

"È molto strano."disse Claire.

"Che cosa?"disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Sta aumentando."

"Qualcosa non va."disse quello con gli occhiali "L'emissione di calore è in crescita."

"L'aria contaminata si sta di nuovo espandendo."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Niente da fare."disse Jessica "Tutti gli effetti dell'ozono sono perduti."

"L'invasore sta attualmente assorbendo l'ozono."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Fermare l'erogazione."disse Claire.

Sul video apparvero delle strane immagini.

"Incredibile."disse Claire "Sta attuando un'evoluzione."

I computer iniziarono a dare problemi e scattò un allarme.

"CHE COSA SUCCEDE?"disse June.

"Il primo computer ausiliario sta subendo un'azione di hacking."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Hacker sconosciuto."

"Dannazione."disse quello con gli occhiali "Impostare reazione con modo C."

"Abbassamento barriera protettiva,disposizione di accessi fasulli."disse quello con i capelli lunghi"Accessi fasulli evitati.

Barriera protettiva."

"Barriera protettiva penetrata."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Disposizione di ulteriori accessi fasulli."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Questa non può essere l'opera di un umano."disse quello con gli occhiali"Rintracciamento effettuato.

L'hacker è nella nostra base."

"Al di sotto del complesso B?"disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

I punti rossi divennero gialli.

"La sua struttura esteriore sta mutando."disse Jessica.

"Le linee luminose descrivono circuiti elettronici."disse quello con i capelli lunghi"Quell'essere è praticamente un computer."

"Disposizione di nuovi accessi fasulli."disse quello con gli occhiali "Operazione fallita,è stata bloccata."

"Interrompere il cavo principale."disse June.

"Negativo,il comando viene rifiutato."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Fare fuoco con i laser."disse lei.

"Scudo attivo."disse Jessica "Scudi inefficaci."

"L'invasore ha intenzione di accedere al reparto servizi di sicurezza,sta ricercando la password."disse quello con i capelli lunghi che vide una serie di scritte diventare rosse.

"Si è infiltrato!"disse quello con gli occhiali "Impossibile sconnetterlo!"

"Quale potrebbe essere il suo obbiettivo?"disse quello con i capelli corti "Questo codice...oh no!"

"L'ANGELO HA INTENZIONE DI INVADERE I MAGI!"disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Disattivare l'io sistem."disse Ikari.

Quello con gli occhiali e quello con i capelli lunghi misero delle chiavi dentro delle serrature e girarono.

"L'alimentazione non si interrompe!"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"L'angelo procede con la sua invasione,sta per entrare in contatto con Melchiorre!"disse quello con gli occhiali"Niente da fare,l'angelo ne sta prendendo il controllo.

Melchiorre è stato riprogrammato dall'angelo."

"Proposta di autodistruzione avanzata dall'intelligenza artificiale Melchiorre."disse la voce femminile."Proposta respinta.

Proposta respinta."

"Adesso Melchiorre sta attuando l'invasione di Baltasar."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Dannazione è rapidissimo."disse quello con gli occhiali .

"Modificare il logic mod."disse Claire "Settare il codice su 15 minuti."

"Ricevuto."dissero i due e la parte rossa si fermò.

"Quanto tempo potremmo resistere?"disse Jack.

"Considerando l'attuale velocità del nemico circa 2 ore."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"I magi divenuti nostri nemici."disse Ikari.

Claire andò nella stanza del tavolo luminoso che mostrava immagini "Quest'angelo può essere pensato come un'insieme di corpi grandi quanto le dimensioni di batteri e grandi come delle micromacchine.

In tale singolarità sono riunite in un insieme che in brevissimo tempo ha compiuto un'evoluzione così esplosiva da arrivare alla forma di un circuito intelligente."

"Un'evoluzione."disse Jack.

"Esatto."disse Claire "L'angelo è in continua mutazione alla ricerca di tutte le forme più adatte per ambienti e situazioni con cui entra in contatto."

"In sostanza applica lo stesso metodo di sopravvivenza delle specie viventi."disse Jack.

"L'unico sistema per sconfiggere un nemico che continua ad evolversi e a superare le proprie stesse debolezze è condurlo nella morte."disse June"Non ci resta che farlo suicidare insieme ai magi.

Propongo l'eliminazione totale del magi sistem."

"Impossibile."disse Claire "Distruggere i magi equivarrebbe a sacrificare l'intero quartier generale."

"In tal caso lo richiedo formalmente a nome del reparto operativo."disse June.

"Richiesta respinta."disse Claire "Risolvere il problema è compito del reparto tecnologico."

"Perché tanta ostinazione?"disse June.

"Questa situazione ha avuto inizio da un mio errore."disse Claire.

"Ti sei sempre comportata così."disse June "Affrontando le difficoltà da sola.

Senza mai contare sugli altri."

"Finché l'angelo continua ad evolversi ci resta ancora una possibilità."disse Claire.

"Promuovere la sua evoluzione?"disse Ikari.

"Esatto."disse Claire.

"L'unica soluzione è l'auto-estinzione,la morte stessa."disse Ikari.

"In pratica si tratta di indurre l'accelerazione dell'evolversi del nemico."disse Jack.

"Nel perseguire lo sviluppo di sistemi atti alla sua sopravvivenza l'angelo giungerebbe a selezionare la coesistenza con i magi."disse Claire.

"Però come faremo a realizzare il tutto?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Se il nemico è anch'esso un computer,una vota connesso a Gaspare potrà subire una reazione inversa che sfrutteremo per imporgli un programma volto a promuovere l'auto estinzione."disse Claire "Però..."

"Allo stesso tempo questo significherà abbassare ogni nostra difesa nei confronti dell'angelo."disse June.

"Sarà più veloce l'angelo o sarà più veloce Gaspare?"disse Ikari "È un duello."

"Si."disse Claire.

"Questo speciale programma riuscirai ad approntarlo in tempo?"disse June "Se anche Gaspare venisse dominato dal nemico sarebbe la fine."

"Terrò fede a quanto promesso."disse Claire che si recò su uno dei livelli della zona comando,dove c'erano due rettangoli rossi sulla parte alta.

Uno di essi si sollevò e mostrò un enorme intreccio di tubi estremamente intricati.

Claire mosse un pannello e rivelò un tunnel tra i tubi ed era pieno di appunti.

"Ma...ma che cosa sono questi?"disse Jessica che era in ginocchio con accanto June che era chinata.

Claire strisciò nel condotto "Appunti e note del creatore del sistema."

"Sono codici segreti!"disse Jessica "Questi fogli riportano il codice segreto dei magi."

"In pratica questa sarebbe una raccolta dei segreti de magi sistem."disse June.

Lei vide che c'era un appunto dove c'era scritto:"Ikari,stupido idiota."e sorrise.

"Ora potremmo programmare molto più rapidamente di quanto prevedessimo,giusto Claire?"disse Jessica.

Lei si voltò e annuì,poi pensò "Grazie Chloe.

Non c'è alcun dubbio."

Poco dopo Jessica era seduta un su un ingranaggio e scriveva su un computer,mentre dal buco erano stati tirati fuori metri di tubi e fili che poi erano stati collegati al computer.

Claire era in fondo,dietro una curva e tagliava lastra di metallo sulla parte alta.

"Mi passeresti la chiave?"disse Claire e June le diede la chiave inglese.

"Questa situazione mi ricorda i vecchi tempi."disse June.

"Terminale numero 25."disse Claire che allungò la mano destra e June le diede un portatile.

"Ehi senti perché non me ne parli un po'?"disse June "Dei magi intendo."

"È una storia piuttosto lunga."disse Claire "E per niente interessante.

Sai cos'è la trascrizione informatica di personalità?"

"Si,è un sistema secondo cui la personalità di un individuo viene trascritta in un computer organico di settima generazione che diviene così pensante."disse June "Se non sbaglio la stessa tecnica è usata anche per il pilotaggio degli EVA,giusto?"

"Sembra che i magi ne rappresentino la prima applicazione."disse June "E infatti la tecnica in questione fu sviluppata da Chloe."

Lei tolse la lastra piatta e rivelo una placca a cupola con su scritto in nero "Gaspare 3"e poi in rosso :"Magi."

"È una tecnica inventata da Chloe."disse Claire.

"Vuoi dire che nei magi è stata trascritta la personalità di Chloe."disse June.

"Esatto."disse Clarie che con una sega rotante fece un'apertura a rombo sulla cupola rivelando in cervello all'interno con dei buchi dove mise degli aghi "In un certo senso questo si potrebbe considerare il cervello stesso di Chloe."

"È per questo che hai insistito tanto per salvare i magi?"disse June.

"Non credo sia questo il motivo."disse Claire "Del resto non si può dire che la amassi molto.

Penso di aver agito in qualità di scienziato."

Baltasar era completamente rosso.

"Ha terminato!"disse quello con gli occhiali"Il nemico ha preso controllo di Baltasar!"

"Siamo alla resa dei conti."disse June che si affacciò e Jessica iniziò a scrivere.

"L'autodistruzione sarà attivata dopo un'attesa pari a 50 secondi."disse la voce meccanica "L'autodistruzione avrà una profondità di -280."

"Ora Baltasar sta attuando l'invasione di Gaspare."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Lo sta sopraffacendo."disse Jack.

"Che velocità."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

Claire scriveva molto velocemente al computer.

"Autodistruzione in 20 secondi."disse la voce.

"Oh no."disse Jack.

"L'invasione di Gaspare verrà completata entro 18 secondi."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Fa presto,Claire."disse June nel condotto.

"Sta tranquilla,ho quasi un intero secondo di vantaggio."disse Claire.

"Quasi un secondo?"disse June.

"Non è zero,ne un valore negativo."disse Claire "Jessica."

"Sono pronta."disse Jessica.

"Ora."disse Claire e le due cliccarono un tasto.

Una casella di Gaspare rimase blu e il rosso scomparve da tutti e tre i rettangoli.

"L'autodistruzione è stata annullata dalle intelligenze artificiali Magi."disse la voce meccanica "Il magi sistem è tornato alla modalità ordinaria."

I punti gialli scomparvero.

"Cosa stara succedendo."disse Eren dentro la capsula.

Annie era ad occhi chiusi,mentre Amanda si vergognava ed era imbestialita.

"Uffa!"disse Amanda "Nuda così come sono non posso uscire di qui!

PRESTO QUALCUNO MI AIUTI!"

Claire era seduta su una sedia mentre il rettangolo rientrava nel pavimento.

"Sembra che io non sia più adatta per queste nottate di impegni."disse Claire.

"Anche stavolta ai tenuto fede a ciò che avevi promesso."disse June che aveva due tazze e ne passò una a lei "Ottimo lavoro."

"Ti ringrazio."disse Claire che bevve "Lo sai June,questa è la prima volta che riesco a trovare buono un caffè preparato dalle tue mani.

La sera prima di morire, Chloe mi disse che nei magi aveva impresso i tre modi del suo essere.

Il suo essere come scienziato,il suo essere come madre,il suo essere quale donna.

È il loro conflittuale insieme a costituire l'essenza del magi sistem.

Chloe vi inserì il dilemma proprio dell'essere umano.

In effetti le tre trascrizioni vennero leggermente differenziate.

Non sentendo in lei nessuna essenza materna,sua figlia non è riuscita a capire Chloe in quanto madre,ciò non di meno la rispettava e la stimava profondamente come scienziata,sebbene allo stesso tempo arrivasse persino ad odiarla come donna."

"Parli davvero molto oggi."disse June.

"Può capitare a volte."disse Claire "Vedi,dei tre magi,Gaspare è quello in cui è contenuta la personalità di Chloe come donna.

Oggi lei ha difeso fino alla fine il suo essere femminile.

Proprio tipico di mia madre."

Claire si alzò.


	26. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 14

SEELE,IL TRONO DELL'ANIMA

Ikari era nella sala buia della riunione con gli atri membri del consiglio.

"Si tratta di un accaduto inaccettabile."disse quello con l'ologramma verde "Troppo prematuro."

"Esattamente."disse quello con l'ologramma giallo "Un angelo nella base del N.E.R.V. è una cosa del tutto imprevista."

"E a peggiorare la cosa è stata permessa anche l'invasione del central dogma."disse quello con l'ologramma rosso.

"Se solo si fosse verificato un contatto, l'intero progetto sarebbe stato distrutto per sempre."disse quello con l'ologramma blu.

"Le notizie riportate a questa commissione sono erronee."disse Ikari con le mani incrociate davanti alla bocca,con i guanti bianchi su di esse e gli occhiali "Nella realtà dei fatti non è esistita nessuna invasione del quartier generale.

"Stai dicendo che non c'è stata nessuna intrusione da parte dell'angelo?"disse quello con l'ologramma verde.

"Fa bene attenzione Ikari."disse quello con l'ologramma giallo "Dichiarare il falso in questa commissione conduce alla morte."

"Vi invito ad appurare i fatti esaminando la memoria storica dei magi."disse Ikari "Nulla è stato registrato in merito ad un simile accaduto."

"Non farci ridere."disse quello con l'ologramma blu "Occultare i fatti non è forse una delle tue più spiccate capacità?"

"Il programma sta procedendo esattamente come descritto nelle pergamene del mar morto."disse Ikari.

"È abbastanza."disse quello con l'ologramma bianco "Ho contattato anche gli atlantidei e hanno detto che per questa volta le tue colpe e le tue responsabilità non saranno considerate.

Tuttavia ricorda che non hai il compito di scrivere un nuovo copione."

"Lo so."disse Ikari "Tutto deve seguire il copione della Seele.

In quanto agli elementi personificati?

Loro potrebbero essere un problema."

"Gli dei pagani sono dentro dimensioni sottili e non si interessano più a noi."disse quello con l'ologramma bianco "Persino gli atlantidei non li temono più."

"E Atena?"disse Ikari "Spesso accede al piano materiale."

"Comprendo le preoccupazioni,ma per il momento non si registrano loro visite."disse quello con l'ologramma bianco "Lei e quella sua congrega di Cavalieri dello Zodiaco non ci danno alcun fastidio."

"Capisco."disse Ikari.

Dentro una stanza buia c'era un uomo con una giacca rossa,pantaloni rossi,guanti bianchi,un cappuccio nero,che aveva una lunga punta,una maschera azzurra,con occhi rossi,sottili,e un occhio giallo al centro della fronte.

"Gli dei."disse l'uomo "Per noi di Atlantide sono sempre stati un fastidio,sia loro che gli angeli,sia il vero Dio,sia...gli altri, sono delle palle al piede.

Gli dei primitivi,ma pieni zeppi di poteri fisici,figli di Gaia,del tempo primitivo.

Che rompiscatole."

Annie era sul letto della sua stanza e pensava "Montagne.

Montagne imponenti.

Cose che mutano in un lungo tempo.

Cielo.

Cielo azzurro.

Una cosa visibile agli occhi.

Una cosa invisibile agli occhi.

Sole.

Una cosa unica.

Acqua.

Una sensazione piacevole.

Il comandante Ikari.

Fiori.

Molte cose uguali.

Molte cose inutili.

Cielo.

Rosso.

Cielo rosso.

Il colore rosso.

Odio il colore rosso.

Acqua che scorre.

Sangue.

L'odore del sangue.

Una donna che non versa sangue.

Un essere umano creato dalla terra rossa.

Un essere umano creato da un uomo e da una donna.

Città.

Una cosa creata dall'uomo.

EVA.

Una cosa creata dall'uomo.

Cos'è una cosa creata da Dio?

L'uomo nasce dall'altro uomo.

L'uomo una creazione dell'uomo.

Le cose che io possiedo sono una vita,uno spirito e la cosa che racchiude lo spirito.

Il trono dell'anima.

Chi è questa?

Questa sono io.

Chi sono io?

Cosa sono io?

Cosa sono io?

Io sono me stessa.

Questo corpo costituisce il mio essere.

La forma che definisce il mio essere.

Il mio io visibile che però non percepisco come il mio io.

Strana impressione.

Sento come il mio corpo disciogliersi.

La mia forma va dissolvendosi.

Avverto presenze esterne al mio io.

C'è qualcuno la fuori?

Al di la della soglia?

Eren.

Conosco queste persone.

Il maggiore Fudo.

La dottoressa Claire.

Altri ragazzi,compagni di classe.

Il pilota dello 0.2.

Il comandante Ikari.

Chi sei tu?

Chi sei tu?

Chi sei tu?"

Annie aprì gli occhi dentro il cilindro nel robot.

"Allora Annie,come ti senti connessa per la prima volta allo 0.1.?"disse Claire.

"Avverto la presenza di Eren."disse Annie.

"Il suo tasso di sincronia non differisce molto da quello normalmente ottenuto con lo 0.0."disse Claire.  
"Del resto lo 0.0. e lo 0.1. sono molto simili."disse Jessica.

"È proprio questo a rendere possibile la sincronizzazione di Annie."disse Claire.

"Errore pari a -0,003."disse Jessica "Curve armoniche regolari."

"La compatibilità tra l'unità 0.1 e Annie non presenta alcun rilevabile problema."disse Claire "Test completato.

Annie, con te abbiamo terminato."

"Si."disse Annie.

"Raccolta dati unità 0. "disse Jessica "Curve armoniche del tutto regolari."

"Nessuna anomalia relativa al pilota."disse un uomo.

"Assolutamente ovvio."disse Amanda.

Poco dopo Annie era davanti alle vetrate della stanza dello 0.0. con dietro June e altri.

"I dati dello 0.0.?"disse Claire.

"Completati."disse Jessica "Sono attualmente in fase di verifica."

"Il soggetto in esame?"disse Claire.

"Nessuna anomalia riscontrata nei suoi tracciati neurali,tuttavia mostra una leggera tensione ."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Si trova per la prima volta a bordo dello 0.0."disse June "È alla sua prima connessione con un altro EVA.

È più che naturale."

"Il solito stupido."disse Amanda "Dovrebbe rilassarsi senza neanche pensare a cose del genere."

"Eren non riuscirebbe mai a comportarsi in una maniera simile."disse June.

"Indubbiamente,proprio per questo è uno stupido."disse Amanda e June ridacchiò"Comunque,a proposito di questi testi di compatibilità,io non devo essere sottoposta ad esame?"

"Tanto tu non saliresti a bordo di un EVA che non fosse lo 0.2.,no?"disse June.

"Beh,non posso darti torto."disse Amanda.

"In effetti non ho mai sentito di compatibilità dello 0.2."pensò June.

"Allora Eren,come ti senti nello 0.0.?"disse Claire.

"Avverto una strana sensazione."disse Eren.

"Provi disagio fisico?"disse Claire.

"No,è solo che avverto la presenza di Annie."disse Eren.

"Come sarebbe sente la sua presenza?"disse Amanda "Non sarà un pervertito."

"Raccolta dati verificata."disse Jessica "Diagramma verde.

Alimentazione principale inserita."

"Sistemi di costrizione nessun problema."disse l'uomo.

"Bene,dare iniziò al test di compatibilità."disse Claire.

"Secondo stadio di connessione."disse Jessica "Collegamenti sinaptici attivati."

"Come supposto il suo tasso di sincronia non arriva ai livelli raggiunti con lo 0.1."disse Claire.

"Curve armoniche...tutto regolare."disse Jessica.

"I valori sono comunque soddisfacenti."disse Claire"Ciò significa che il progetto potrà essere realizzato."

"Scusi se mi permetto,ma io devo dirmi contraria."disse Jessica.

"Posso capire le ragioni del tuo dissenso."disse Claire"Tuttavia le precauzioni non sono mai troppe per garantire la propria sopravvivenza."  
"Io la rispetto profondamente Claire e svolgerò comunque il mio lavoro,però non posso essere d'accordo."disse Jessica.

"Per chi è affetto da misofobia è sempre difficile vivere a contatto con le altre persone."disse Claire"Quando ci si inizia a sentire sporchi lo si capisce.

Infine."

"Iniziò terzo stadio di connessione."disse Jessica.

Il robot alzò la testa.

"Allora piccolo Eren ti senti al seno della mamma?"disse Amanda "Oppure hai l'impressione di essere nel suo ventre?"

"Amanda non disturbare,potresti causare alterazioni."disse Claire.

"Certo,certo."disse Amanda "Mi piacerebbe sapere perché sono tutti così premurosi con Eren?"

Eren sentì un fortissimo dolore alla testa e mise la mano sulla fronte pensando "La mia testa!

Qualcosa sta penetrando...direttamente ...nel mio cranio."

Eren vide diversi flash dove c'era Annie e pensò "Annie.

Annie Leonhardt.

È Annie Leonhardt che sto percependo?"

Ricordò di quando,per un istante,aveva visto Annie in strada prima che si incontrasse la prima volta con June.

"Annie."pensò Eren "Oppure no?"

Vide Annie senza vestiti in un nero infinito,poi lei aprì gli occhi e sorrise.

Il robot iniziò a muoversi violentemente forzando gli agganci.

"Che succede?"disse June.

"Anomalie degli impulsi nervosi del pilota."disse uno ai computer.

"Rilevata contaminazione mentale in corso."disse Jessica.

"Impossibile."disse Claire "All'attuale profondità non si può verificare niente di simile."

"Non si tratta della capsula,l'intrusione proviene dall'EVA!"disse Jessica.

Il robot strappò i congegni che lo tenevano fermo e si mise le mani sulla testa.  
"Interrompere tutti i circuiti!"disse Claire"Staccare l'alimentazione!"

Il cavo fu staccato.

"Le condizioni di Eren?"disse June.

"I sistemi di monitoraggio non rispondono."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"L'unità 0.0. sta rigettando Eren?"disse Claire.

"NIENTE DA FARE!"disse Jessica.

"Che stia accadendo ancora l'incidente di allora?"disse Claire "Che stia tentando di assorbire Eren?"

Il robot diede dei pugni al vetro fracassandolo,ma Annie non si mosse,restando impassibile.

"ANNIE,ALLONTANATI!"disse June "ANNIE!"

Il robot iniziò a dare testate alla parete,poi si spense.

"PROCEDERE AL RECUPERO DEL PILOTA,PRESTO!"disse June che pensò "Possibile che lo 0.0. avesse intenzione di uccidere Annie?"

June e Claire si incontrarono in una stanza nera,con delle luci rosse allungate sul soffitto e delle luci rosse sulla parete alla loro destra in alto.

"Quanto è accaduto oggi,può avere un legame con il passato incidente?"disse June"Quello che coinvolse Annie?"

"Al momento nulla può essere affermato con certezza."disse Claire "Posso dire che dopo la riscrittura dei dati personali,sarà necessario sottoporre Annie ad un nuovo test di sincronia con lo 0.0."

"In qualità di direttore operativo ne richiedo l'esecuzione prioritaria."disse June"Eventuali attese potrebbero causare seri problemi tattici."

"Lo so, maggiore Fudo."disse Claire.

June si avviò verso l'uscita della stanza.

"Il vero bersaglio dello 0.0 ero io."pensò Claire "Senza alcun dubbio."

Eren si svegliò nella stanza d'ospedale,si mise seduto e poi si distese ancora "Di nuovo questo soffitto."

"Ci hanno comunicato che Eren ha ripreso conoscenza maggiore."disse quello con gli occhiali "Non mostra alcuna traccia della contaminazione.

E sembra in oltre non ricordare nulla dell'accaduto."

"Capisco."disse June.

Amanda era a letto di notte e guardava il soffitto,tenendo le mani sotto il retro della testa.

Indossava una maglietta bianca e dei jeans cortissimi.

La ragazza iniziò a pensare "June e il signor Carter non mi dicono nulla.

Eren non ne sa nulla.

Malgrado ci sia stato insieme per poco,non sembra conoscerla molto.

Che tipo di ragazza è la prima?"

Nella stanza con i segni sul pavimento e sul soffitto,che aveva le vetrate che emanavano luce blu,c'era Jack seduto al tavolo con Ikari e i due giocavano a scacchi.

"Un'invasione di un angelo fuori dal programma e di seguito una pressione dalla commissione venuta a conoscenza del fatto."disse Jack "Quegli uomini non hanno altro da fare che lamentarsi,sono davvero inutili."

"Le carte vincenti sono tutte in mano nostra."disse Ikari "Loro non possono nulla."

"Non per questo può essere saggio indispettirli."disse Jack "Al momento,se la Seele incominciasse a muoversi,noi ne ricaveremmo non poche seccature."

"Tutto procede secondo il copione."disse Ikari "Il problema non sussiste.

In più il Death Note è in nostro possesso."

"E l'incidente dello 0.0.?"disse Jack "Quello non era riportato nel mio copione."

"Irrilevante."disse Ikari "La risincronizzazione di Annie con lo 0.0. ha avuto esito positivo."

"Sempre legato troppo ad Annie,Ikari."pensò Jack che parlò "Come procede il progetto Adam?"

"Ottimamente."disse Ikari "Il suo ritardo è inferiore al 2 %."

"E per la lancia di Longino?"disse Jack.

"Come da programma,se ne sta occupando Annie."disse Ikari.

Annie era a bordo del robot 0.0. e camminava in un lungo corridoio buio con delle luci arancioni.

Aveva in mano uno dei forconi rossi visti da June nei suoi ricordi.


	27. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 15

BUGIE E SILENZI

Un elicottero volò su una valle piena di crateri.

"Il secondo e il terzo lago."disse Jack "Non vorrei doverne vedere altri.

Ieri abbiamo ricevuto delle lamentele dal presidente in merito al ritardo dei progetti,rivolti direttamente a me.

Era piuttosto irritato.

Sappi che è arrivato persino ad implicare la tua destituzione."

"Il progetto Adam procede regolarmente."disse Ikari che aveva le mani incrociate davanti al viso"E il progetto EVA è avviato.

Cosa avranno da lamentare i vecchi della Seele?"

"Il progetto per il perfezionamento è il più importante."disse Jack.

"Tutti i progetti sono correlati."disse Ikari "Non c'è alcun problema."

"Anche per quanto riguarda Annie?"disse Jack "Non importa.

Piuttosto che cosa facciamo con quell'uomo?"

"Lasciamo che faccia come vuole."disse Ikari "Come per l'istituto M.A.R.D.U.K."

"Ci serviremo di lui ancora per qualche tempo."disse Jack.

Carter era entrato dentro un capannone vuoto e pensava "16 anni fa che cosa ha avuto inizio qui?"

Indossava una giacca bianca,una maglietta blu e pantaloni chiari.

La porta fu aperta e accostata,Carter si avvicinò e mise la mano sotto la giacca.

"Sono io."disse una donna che si mise seduta a leggere.

Aveva intorno a se vari gatti che mangiavano.

"Ah,sei tu."disse Carter.

"Un'agenzia straniera ha sede qui da nove anni."disse la donna "E da nove anni mostra questo stesso aspetto.

Delle 108 imprese connesse all'istituto M.A.R.D.U.K. 106 già risultavano fittizie."

"E questa sarebbe la 107 esima."disse Carter.

"Qui c'è il suo registro di gestione."disse la donna che sulla rivista aveva un foglio.

"Dovrei guardare la lista degli amministratori,giusto?"disse Carter.

"Già sapevi?"disse lei.

"Quei nomi mi sono quasi tutti noti."disse Carter"Istituto M.A.R.D.U.K.

Un'agenzia consultiva creata per selezionare i piloti di Evangelion,posta sotto il diretto controllo della commissione per il perfezionamento dell'uomo.

L'essenza dell'istituto resta tutt'ora oscura."

"Il tuo compito è di investigare sulla N.E.R.V."disse la donna "È sconsigliabile immischiarsi nella questione M.A.R.D.U.K."

"Io ho sempre bisogno di verificare tutto con i miei occhi."disse Carter che si allontanò.

Il suo telefono squillò e parti la segreteria "Salve,sono Carter.

Al momento non sono in casa.

Se necessario siete pregati di lasciare il vostro nome e un messaggio."

A chiamarlo era Amanda durante la ricreazione e la ragazza cominciò ad urlare "AIUTO SIGNOR CARTER!

CHE STAI FACENDO PERVERTITO?!"

Amanda urlò ancora,poi attaccò "Scherzetto."

La capoclasse uscì "Che succede?"

Amanda si voltò verso il muro con occhi chiusi,testa all'insù e mano con il telefono sul muro "Niente,siccome domani è domenica volevo farmi portare da qualche parte dal signor Carter e così gli stavo telefonando.

Ma come al solito non era in casa.

Negli ultimi tempi è sempre così quando lo chiamo."

"Quindi per domani non hai nessun impegno?"disse la capoclasse.

"Mi duole davvero ammetterlo,ma è proprio così."disse Amanda.

La capoclasse si avvicinò "Allora senti,avrei un favorino da chiederti."

La ragazza le parlò all'orecchio.

"Eh?!"disse Amanda disgustata "Un appuntamento?"

"Si tratta di un amico di mia sorella maggiore,vuole conoscerti assolutamente."disse la capoclasse "Ha detto che devo presentarvi ad ogni costo."

Annie era in ginocchio e strizzava lo straccio con entrambe le mani in un secchio d'acqua.

Eren la fissava,poi Toji gli diede un colpo di scopa sulla testa.

"Insomma,vuoi impegnarti?"disse Toji.

"Scusami."disse Eren.

"È nel fare le pulizie che dovete impegnarvi."disse la capoclasse con Amanda che si affacciava alla finestra.

Poco dopo i tre erano dentro delle capsule metà immerse nel liquido fucsia e Claire era nella stanza accanto con June.

"Processo terminato."disse Jessica "Raccolta dati completata."

June lesse dei fogli.

"Cosa indosserai domani?"disse Claire.

"Ah,vuoi dire al matrimonio?"disse June "Dunque...l'abito rosa l'ho indossato per la volta precedente e il vestito grigio l'ho messo per la volta prima."

"E quello arancione?"disse Claire chinandosi in avanti e pigiando dei tasti "Non lo hai più indossato di recente."

"Ah,si quello...c'è un motivuccio per quello."disse June.

"Si è ristretto?"disse Claire.

"Esattamente."disse June "Ah,ne comprerò uno nuovo tornando a casa.

Le spese non finiscono mai."

"D'altronde con questo ritmo..."disse Claire "Anche i doni nuziali non sono una sciocchezza."

"Hanno tutti fretta di sposarsi perché sono quasi sulla soglia dei 30 anni."disse June.

"Non vivono mica tutti in eterno come noi."disse Claire "È la vita,Misato."

"Non chiamarmi così."disse June "Quello è solo un nome in codice.

A proposito,qual'era il tuo?

"Ritsuko."disse Claire "Potete uscire ragazzi,abbiamo terminato.

Ottimo lavoro."

"Ah,che noia."disse Amanda "Sempre test e test."

Eren vide l'ologramma di Annie nella sua cabina.

"Ora che ci penso,oggi mi è sembrato più triste del solito."disse Claire "Intendo Eren."

"D'altronde è per domani."disse June.

"Già certo."disse Claire "È per domani."

Eren era in ascensore con Annie "Domani...domani dovrò incontrarmi da solo con mio zio.

Secondo te di cosa potrei parlargli?"

"Perché domandi a me una cosa simile?"disse Annie.

"Perché una volta ha visto te e zio che parlavate allegramente."disse Eren "Senti,mio zio... che tipo è?"

"Non lo so."disse Annie.

"Capisco."disse Eren.

"È perché volevi chiedermi queste cose che mi hai guardata per tutto il giorno?"disse Annie.

"Si..."disse Eren "Ah,sai mentre pulivamo la classe,si oggi, ti ho visto strizzare lo straccio.

E il quel momento ho avuto come la sensazione di guardare una mamma."

"Una mamma?"disse Annie che mosse leggermente la testa verso di lui,continuando a dargli le spalle e arrossendo un po'.

"Esatto."disse Eren "Il tuo modo di strizzare lo straccio,sembrava proprio quello di una mamma.

Magari potresti essere adatta per il ruolo di madre di famiglia."

"Ma cosa dici?"disse Annie.

La sera seguente Amanda era distesa a terra,in salotto,con la testa appoggiata su un cuscino nero,a pancia in su e mangiava le patatine guardando la tv.

Indossava una maglietta,ma non i pantaloni.

Sul lato del cuscino c'era anche il pinguino.

"Sono a casa."disse June.

"Ben tornata."disse Amanda che non staccò gli occhi dalla tv.

"Su vai a dormire,non hai forse un appuntamento domani?"disse June che andò a cambiarsi in un'altra stanza.

"Si,con un bel tipo."disse Amanda che si sedette "Ah!

A proposito...che mi presteresti il tuo profumo alla lavanda?"

"Scordatelo."disse June.

"Che tirchia."disse Amanda.

"Non è una cosa per bambini quella."disse June"Eren è in camera sua?"

"Ci si è praticamente chiuso dentro."disse Amanda che si rimise a guardare la tv"Sembrerebbe che non voglia incontrare lo zio.

Ma se davvero non lo volesse gli basterebbe non farlo.

Chi lo capisce."

"In realtà,non è che non voglia."disse June "È questo il problema."

Eren era sul letto e guardava il soffitto,poi la voce dello zio rimbombò nella sua testa"Vattene subito!

Sei stato bravo,Eren."

"Eren."disse June "Apro la porta."

June vide Eren sdraiato di spalle "Hai paura di incontrarti da solo con tuo zio?

Non puoi e non devi sempre fuggire.

Se non ti sforzerai tu di fare un passo in avanti non cambierà mai nulla da se."

"Lo so questo."disse Eren.

"Quello che ancora non sai è che non si tratta solo di fare il primo passo,ma anche di continuare ad avanzare."disse June "Un passo dopo l'altro.

Comunque domani presentati all'incontro fiero e deciso.

Perché ci sarà anche tua zia."

June chiuse la porta e Eren mise la faccia nel cuscino,poi se lo mise in testa.

Il giorno dopo June era ad un matrimonio insieme a Claire.

Claire indossava un vestito verde,con una collana con una perla rossa,June una giacca rossa,e un vestito blu che arrivava a metà gambe,più una collana di perle bianche.

"Non è ancora arrivato."disse Claire.

"Non ricordo una sola volta in cui quel tipo sia riuscito ad arrivare puntuale."disse June"Questo solo nella vita privata,nel lavoro è sempre stato diverso."

Carter arrivò in giacca e cravatta "Ehi,voi due.

Oggi siete ancora più belle del solito.

Sapete,non sono riuscito a liberarmi in tempo dal lavoro."

"Eppure non sembri far altro che ingannare il tempo."disse June,mentre lui si sedeva"Comunque,oggi non avresti potuto fare a meno di quella tua barba incolta?

E guarda,hai la cravatta allentata."

June gli mise a posto la cravatta.

"Ti ringrazio."disse Carter.

"Sembrate marito e moglie voi due."disse Claire.

June la guardò male e Carter le si avvicinò.

"Ah,ma che belle parole le tue."disse Carter.

"Ma chi lo vuole questo qui?"disse June.

Ikari era in una zona desertica con migliaia di lapidi nere,con sopra nomi,date di nascita e di morte.

Con lui c'era Eren che metteva dei fiori sulla tomba della zia.

"Era da anni che noi non venivamo qui insieme."disse Ikari.

"Io...dopo quella volta,quando scappai,non sono più venuto qui."disse Eren "In questo luogo riposa mia zia,ma non ne ho forte impressione.

Non conosco nemmeno il suo viso."

"Dimenticando i propri ricordi,le persone riescono a vivere,però vi sono cose che non si devono assolutamente dimenticare."disse Ikari "Amily mi ha fatto conoscere quel qualcosa che è per me insostituibile.

Io vengo in questo luogo in riconferma di ciò."

"Non ci sono delle sue foto?"disse Eren.

"Non ne sono rimaste,anche questa tomba è una mera decorazione,priva di spoglie."disse Ikari.

"Ci si è disfatti di tutto."disse Eren "Me lo avevano detto."

"È tutto dentro il mio cuore."disse Ikari"Per ora basta così."

Uno degli aerei-elicottero atterrò sul posto.

"È ora di andare."disse Ikari "Io ti precedo."

Ikari si avviò verso il mezzo dove c'era anche Annie.

"Zio!"disse Eren e lui si voltò "Si,ecco...io oggi sono stato felice di poter parlare con te."

"Capisco."disse Ikari.

Il mezzo partì.

Poco dopo Eren era in macchina con June.

"Hai visto,Eren?"disse June "Agitarsi non è servito a niente.

Una volta laggiù è filato tutto liscio.

Hai fatto bene a parlare,meglio che starsene a casa a rimuginare.

E poi era una visita alla tomba di tua zia."

"È lei che mi ha costretto,signorina June."disse Eren.

"Ma solo perché in te ho riconosciuto il desiderio di accettare l'invito."disse June "Sii più onesto ,Eren."

"Essere onesto non mi farà sentire meno a disagio."disse Eren.

"Salvandoci la vita hai corrisposto appieno ad ogni nostra aspettativa."disse June "Abbi più fiducia in te.

In fondo anche tuo zio avrà riconosciuto i tuoi meriti."

Un enorme pezzo di metallo si schiantò sulla strada e June riuscì ad evitarlo per un pelo.

"PUÒ RIPETERE?"disse June al telefono e le navi nella baia fecero fuoco.

Un altro angelo era apparso

Aveva la testa bianca,due occhi neri e un becco,poi c'era un'asta rossa corta,una lunghissima asta nera,con una figura ottagonale,con un rombo sotto,un secondo rombo sotto,un'asta lunga con una sfera marrone,con dei punti gialli,più una punta sotto.

Dalla prima figura partivano due rombi,poi due sfere,poi tre rombi in verticale e lunghissime punte che toccando l'acqua formavano ghiaccio intorno.

Tra l'asta rossa e quella nera,c'era una sfera rossa.

La testa divenne una sfera nera che poi produsse una luce forte.

Le navi furono sollevate e si formò una croce che spezzò in due le navi.

La macchina di June passò su un ponte che dava sulla baia "Confermo,è davanti a noi!

Il pilota dello 0.1. è con me!

Preparate lo 0.1."

"È già in funzione lo 0.2."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Da un immenso aereo fu sganciato l'EVA 0.2. che ora aveva i propulsori sulla schiena.

L'essere lanciò diverse sfere verdi,ma lei le evitò,poi prese il fucile e sparò un colpo verso la sfera e la testa dell'essere esplose e il suo corpo iniziò a disintegrarsi.

"Ehi,ha già centrato il nucleo."disse Eren.

"Ti sbagli,era un'esca!"disse June e l'essere si ricompose,poi la sfera nera si mise in verticale,diventando rossa e si formarono due circonferenze energetiche alla base.

Lei sparò diversi colpi,prendendo lo scudo,poi ruotò su se stessa e sferrò un calcio allo scudo,trapassando la prima sfera e distruggendo la seconda,che esplose in un mare di sangue e ci fu una grossa esplosione e croce.

Amanda fece ruotare il robot su se stesso e lo fece atterrare vicino alla macchina di June che era arrivata ad una base militare e il mezzo si cappottò più volte.

"Fine dell'emergenza."disse Amanda allo 0.0.

Amanda arrivò a terra e vide June,Annie,ed Eren.

"Sono perfetta,vero?"disse Amanda.

"Beh,te la cavi bene."disse June.

Annie si allontanò.

"Oh...la cocca del comandante si è offesa."disse Amanda che andò da Eren "Idiota che non sei altro,si può sapere dove ti eri cacciato?

Sei un irresponsabile!"

Lei diede un calcio alle gambe di Eren facendolo cadere "Senza un briciolo di giudizio.

Vergognati,hai perso un'occasione per combattere sull'EVA.

Del resto non sei che uno stupido."

"Amanda,dimentichi il colloquio con lo zio."disse June.

"Ah...già..."disse Amanda.

Carter aveva messo una valigia nera sul tavolo di Ikari "Tutto procede secondo il suo copione.

Il lost number per il piano d'emergenza.

La pietra miliare che unirà la divinità allo spirito."

"Ciò che aprirà la porta al perfezionamento dell'uomo è la chiave di Nabucodonosor."disse Ikari.

Il pomeriggio Eren si mise su una sedia in sala da pranzo e suonò la chitarra.

Amanda gli batté le mani.

Indossava un vestito verde lungo e una borsetta marrone.

"Davvero niente male."disse Amanda che si diresse verso la sua stanza,dopo aver posato la borsa su una sedia"Non sapevo celassi una simile qualità."

"Ho iniziato a cinque anni."disse Eren "Questo è il massimo livello che ho raggiunto.

Non posso di certo dire di avere di avere talento."

"La perseveranza è forza."disse Amanda "Ti ho rivalutato un pochino."

"Cominciai perché mi fu consigliato dal mio tutore."disse Eren "Avrei potuto smettere in qualsiasi momento."

"E allora perché hai continuato?"disse Amanda.

"Beh,perché nessuno mi ha mai detto di smettere."disse Eren.

"Già,più che prevedibile."disse Amanda che si sdraiò sul letto.

"Sei tornata molto presto."disse Eren "Pensavo che questa sera avresti cenato fuori casa."

"Era terribilmente noioso quel ragazzo e così io mi sono defilata mentre facevamo la coda."disse Amanda.

"Questo non mi sembra carino."disse Eren.

"Ah,l'unico uomo che valga qualcosa è il signor Carter."disse Amanda.

La sera seguente June prese una lattina e la bevve,poi però la guardò e pensò "Devo smetterla."

Il pinguino spaventò Amanda che si presentò in cucina nuda "JUNE!

C'è un mostro in bagno!"

"È un pinguino."disse Eren che stava lavando i piatti "Si chiama Pen Pen."

Eren si voltò e vide che lei era nuda e rimase sconvolto e arrossì.

Lei si accorse di essere nuda e arrossì,poi diede un calcio al mento di Eren stendendolo e coprendosi il seno "MALEDETTO MANIACO!

STUPIDO!

PERVERTITO!"

Amanda andò via.

"Stanno imparando a dirsi le cose in faccia."disse June "Che dici Pen Pen?

Fanno progressi?"

La sera seguente June,Claire e Carter erano in un locale nella città.

"Ormai è troppo tardi per dire cose simili."disse June "Io mi assento un attimo."

"Bella scusa per scappare."disse Carter.

"Si,come no."disse June.

"Tacchi."pensò Carter che parlò "Era da anni che noi tre non bevevamo insieme."

"June non starà esagerando?"disse Claire "Mi sembra che sia un po' troppo allegra."

"In genere seguita a bere per cercare di non ricordare il passato."disse Carter "Oggi non lo fa."

"Certo che il peso delle parole dell'uomo che ci ha provato con lei è veramente diverso."disse Claire.

"Ci ho provato,ma questo succedeva prima che Fudo calzasse scarpe con i tacchi."disse Carter.

Carter diede un pacchetto a Claire.

"Ti ringrazio davvero."disse Claire"Così premuroso."

"Questo con le donne,ma trascurato nel lavoro."disse Carter.

"Se lo dici tu."disse lei che vide un cuore di cristallo dentro la confezione "E con June?"

"Quella battaglia l'ho già persa una volta e sai non è mio costume combattere in vano."disse Carter.

"Capisco."disse Claire che mise il regalo nella borsa.

"E tu,Claire?"disse Carter.

"Vedi,non è mio costume parlare di me stessa."disse Claire "Non è affatto interessante.

A meno che non vuoi sentir parlare delle Claymore."

"Da quanto non stai con le tue compagne?"disse Carter.

"Da quando sono qui,ma sono in contatto con Helen,Miria e Deneve."disse Claire"Quando avrò finito tornerò da loro e riprenderò la mia vita precedente."

"Semplice,facile da ricordare."disse Carter "È bello avere un progetto per il futuro già fissato.

Ma quanto tempo ci mette Fudo?

Si starà ritoccando il trucco."

"Attento,se ti spingerai troppo oltre finirai con il bruciarti."disse Claire "Questo è l'avvertimento di un'amica."

"Lo terrò in seria considerazione."disse Carter "Ma se dovessi bruciarmi,vorrei che fosse in un gioco di fuoco con te.

Ben tornata."

"Non cambi mai,sempre a fare il seduttore."disse June.

"Si invece,sono cambiato e sto ancora cambiando."disse Carter "Vivere significa cambiare."

"Omeostasi e transistasi."disse Claire.

"Che cosa sono?"disse June.

"L'attitudine volta a preservare uno stato e l'attitudine volta a cambiarlo."disse Claire"Gli esseri viventi sono caratterizzati da entrambe queste due capacità."

"Sono come l'uomo e la donna."disse Carter.

"Bene,a questo punto io devo andare."disse Claire "Mi è rimasto un lavoro da finire."

"Davvero?"disse June.

"È un peccato."disse Carter.

"Ci vediamo."disse June.

"Ciao."disse Claire.

Eren chiamò June stando in cucina "Certo.

D'accordo.

A presto."

"Era June?"disse Amanda che si stava asciugando i capelli con un asciugamano rosso e indossava la lunga maglietta gialla.

"Si,ha detto di andare a letto senza aspettarla perché tornerà molto tardi."disse Eren.

"Cosa?!"disse Amanda "Questo significa che rientrerà domattina,vero?"

"Non credo proprio."disse Eren "Insieme a lei c'è solo il signor Carter."

"Ma sei stupido?"disse Amanda "Proprio per questo invece."

June era sbronza e Carter la portava sulle spalle.

I due camminavano in una strada di notte.

"Ormai sei troppo anziana per questo."disse lui.

"Troppo anziana?"disse June "Ma se io non invecchio…

Come ti permetti?"

"Giusto,diventerò vecchio io al posto tuo."disse Carter.

"Appunto."disse June.

"Eppure tu,Fudo,adesso porti scarpe con i tacchi."disse Carter "Veramente sento lo scorrere del tempo."

"E raditi questa barba incolta."disse June.

"D'accordo,d'accordo."disse Carter.

"Da qui in avanti proseguo a piedi."disse June "Grazie."

Lui la mise giù e i due proseguirono.

"Sai Carter,mi sono comportata male con Eren."disse June.

"Non mi pare."disse Carter "Mi sembrate molto amici."

"Si,ma io a volte sono stata dura con lui."disse June "Da quando Sarà non c'è più io non mi sono più ripresa.

La sua ombra è sempre con me,faccio rituali di evocazione per mettermi in contatto con i morti in continuazione.

Non faccio altro che nascondermi dietro i bicchieri,dietro la mia vendetta contro gli angeli e non faccio altro che sfruttare Eren.

Mi dispiace tanto."

Lei si fermò e lo fece anche lui.

"Hai seguito delle tue legittime scelte per il bene del mondo."disse Carter.

"No,non è vero!"disse June che stava per piangere "Non sono state affatto delle mie scelte!

Io stavo solo fuggendo.

Fuggendo dalla maledizione della morte di Sara.

Proprio come Eren che fugge da suo zio.

Sono una vigliacca.

Ti prego davvero di scusarmi,è colpa dell'alcol se sto dicendo queste cose."

"Basta così."disse Carter.

"Sono una bambina."disse June "Io non ho il diritto di dire nulla a Eren.

Lui è puro,io lo sto sporcando."

"Basta così."disse Carter.

"E ancor peggio sono una donna meschina,che sfrutta il suo stesso inquilino a cui vuole bene non appena gli si presenta occasione o gli si rivolge solo per il suo comodo nelle situazioni di bisogno!"disse June "Anche l'altro giorno io forse lo stavo usando!

Non mi sopporto!

Io provo pena per me stessa!"

"Basta così."disse Carter e lei si fermò.

"Cosa devo fare?"disse June.

"Dovresti parlargli."disse Carter.

Amanda era seduta al tavolo in cucina con la testa sul braccio sinistro e batteva le dita"Senti,Eren...perché non ci baciamo?"

Eren,che era seduto a terra e leggeva un fumetto si tolse le cuffie "Cosa?"

"Un bacio."disse Amanda "Baciare.

Se non erro il tuo fidanzamento con Annie era platonico.

Non l'hai mai fatto,giusto?"

Eren annuì.

"Allora facciamolo."disse Amanda che sollevò la testa.

"Per quale ragione?"disse Eren.

"Perché io mi sto annoiando."disse Amanda.

"Perché ti stai annoiando dovremmo...baciarci?"disse Eren.

"Pensi di non dover baciare una ragazza nell'anniversario della morte di tua zia?"disse Amanda "Cosa c'è?

Temi che lei potrebbe vederti dal paradiso?"

"Per niente."disse Eren.

"Allora hai paura?"disse Amanda.

"Non ho affatto paura di baciarti."disse Eren alzandosi.

"Bene."disse lei"Te li sei lavati i denti,vero?"

"Si."disse Eren.

"Allora io arrivo."disse Amanda che si avvicinò ad Eren e mise le sue labbra vicino alle sue,facendolo arrossire.

"Il tuo respiro mi fa il solletico."disse Amanda "Non respirare."

Lei gli tappò il naso e lo baciò.

Eren divenne rosso poi blu e alla fine si staccò prendendo aria.

Amanda corse in bagno e si lavò la bocca "Sapevo che non era una cosa da fare per passare il tempo."

"Ecco siamo arrivati."disse Carter che mise June a letto "Resisti,forza."

"Signor Carter."disse Eren.  
"CHE?"disse Amanda che corse a vedere felice.

"Bene,allora io vado a casa."disse Carter che chiuse la porta di June.

"Perché invece non ti fermi qui per la notte?"disse Amanda.

"Se domani mi presentassi a lavoro in questa tenuta riderebbero tutti di me."disse Carter che si allontanò e Amanda gli mise una mano sotto braccio.

"Ma dai."disse Amanda "Non sarebbe grave,no?

Per favore,signor Carter, rimani qui."

Lei si bloccò e lo lasciò.

"Ci vediamo."disse lui.

"Profuma di lavanda."disse Amanda.

"Sono desolato,ma dovete prendervi cura di June."disse Carter.

"Certo."disse Eren.

"Allora buona notte."disse Carter che chiuse la porta.

Amanda era bloccata in mezzo al corridoio.

"Qualcosa non va?"disse Eren "Sembri turbata."

"È perché ho baciato uno stupido come te."disse Eren.

Il giorno dopo il professore era in classe "Bene,adesso continuiamo con una ragazza.

Annie.

È assente anche oggi?"

Nella base c'era un groviglio di tubi che formava un cervello di metallo,con un midollo spinale metallico collegato,tramite fili, ad un cilindro di vetro,pieno di liquido arancione con dentro Annie.

C'erano anche delle catene che partivano dal cervello verso il nero della stanza.

C'era una scritta verde sulle pareti e il pavimento era giallo,luminoso,con dei simboli neri.

Ikari era davanti a lei che aprì gli occhi e sorrise.

Lui ricambiò il sorriso.

La mattina dopo Eren cucinava.

"Amanda,mi presteresti il tuo sapone?"disse June.

"Sono stufa di questa storia!"disse Amanda "Esci e va a comprartelo!"

"Accidenti,brutta tirchia!"disse June.

Durante la ricreazione in classe,Amanda mangiava da sola "Mah...non è niente di che.

Poteva anche metterci più impegno."

"Scusa Amanda."disse la capoclasse "Se ti tenessi compagnia?"

"Accomodati."disse Amanda nascondendo con le mani il cibo "Ma il pranzo non lo divido con te."

La capoclasse le mostrò che aveva già il pranzo sorridendo "No problem."

Annie guardava alla finestra e Eren le portò un sacchetto con dentro del cibo "Questo è per te."

"Ah..."disse Annie.

"Ho notato che di solito non mangi niente."disse Eren.

"Ah...allora grazie."disse Annie.

"Sono contenta di averti come amica."disse la capoclasse.

"Grazie."disse Amanda che guardò Eren "Tieni,io non ho più fame."

La sera seguente Annie era al tavolo con Ikari nella stanza immensa con le vetrate che emanavano una leggera luce blu,il soffitto e il pavimento neri con delle linee fucsia.

Il tavolo aveva delle piccole candele.

"Comandante Ikari."disse Annie.

"Che cosa c'è?"disse Ikari.

"A lei piace mettersi a tavola?"disse Annie.

"Si."disse Ikari.

"E quando si mette a tavola le piace essere in compagnia?"disse Annie.

"Certo."disse Ikari.

"E se qualcuno le prepara da mangiare le fa piacere?"disse Annie.  
"Si."disse Ikari.

"Comandante Ikari non ti piacerebbe una volta o l'altra mangiare insieme ad Eren e a tutti gli altri?"disse Annie.

"No,non ho tempo per..."disse Ikari che si ricordò che sua moglie gli aveva chiesto di prendersi cura del nipote "Va bene,ho capito.

Ci sarò."

I tre piloti erano dentro i cilindri immersi nel liquido.

"Uffa."disse Amanda "Che noia mortale.

Quando non ci sono gli angeli si fanno solo test.

Non ne posso più."

"In fondo è meglio così,no?"disse June che si dondolava su una sedia "Quando la mattina veniamo a lavoro preghiamo tutti di passare una giornata tranquilla,senza apparizioni di angeli.

Mi sembra il minimo."

"Oggi è uguale a ieri,domani sarà uguale ad oggi."disse Claire con una tazza in mano,appoggiata ad un tavolo a cui era seduta Jessica "Godiamoci la stabilità quotidiana,anzi rendiamole il giusto onore."

"Test completato."disse Jessica.

"Grazie ragazzi."disse Claire "Potete andarvene tutti e tre."

Quello con gli occhiali,Jessica,Claire,June e quello con i capelli lunghi erano su un carrello mobile che entrò in un'immensa stanza dove l'EVA 0.1. era disteso con delle circonferenze di metallo intorno.  
"Ma se i danni sono così gravi,la gestione delle operazioni andrà incontro a dei problemi."disse quello con gli occhiali "Non potremmo abrogare il trattato del vaticano."

"Hai ragione."disse June.

"Quel trattato è intriso dell'egoismo di tutti i paesi."disse Claire "Emendarlo sarebbe impossibile."

"Pare che l'Europa e la Russia,dopo aver perso lo 0.5. abbiano coinvolto l'Asia nei loro piani."disse Claire "Quando c'è la politica di mezzo le cose diventano complicate."

Eren era sul tetto della scuola con le cuffie e il registratore.

Poi vide in paracadute con sotto Saya.

Era una ragazza americana con i capelli neri,lunghi fin sotto l'inizio delle gambe,legati da due nastri rossi,all'altezza del mento,divisi in due enormi ciocche.

I capelli erano molto folti e lisci,aveva una frangetta sulla fronte e due ciocche lunghe fino alla base del collo ai lati della, testa prima delle orecchie.

Aveva gli occhi neri e degli occhiali piccoli.

Indossava una camicia nera a mezze maniche,con una linea rossa dal collo alle maniche,che avevano i bordi rossi.

La camicia era simile ad una giacca e aveva una cravatta rosso scarlatto e i bordi del colletto rosso.

Aveva una minigonna rosso scarlatto,con i bordi neri.

Sotto le ginocchia c'erano delle calze nere e aveva delle scarpe nere con la parte superiore rossa e i lacci neri.

"SPOSTATI!"disse lei.

Eren si alzò,urlò e lei gli andò addosso perdendo gli occhiali e vedendo che Eren era finito con la faccia nel suo seno.

Saya poi si mise a cercare gli occhiali "I miei occhiali.

I miei occhiali."

Saya trovò gli occhiali.

"Senti..."disse Eren che si mise seduto.

"Ti chiedo scusa."disse Saya "È tutto a posto?"

Lei prese il telefono dalla borsa,da cui sporgeva il manico di una spada e parlò al telefono"Si sono arrivata,sembra una scuola.

Ok.

Grazie."

Lei si mise a quattro zampe e andò ad annusare il collo di Eren mettendolo in imbarazzo.

"Tu hai davvero un odore molto buono."disse Saya "Che sia l'odore dell'associazione per cui lavori."

Lei si alzò "Tu sei molto interessante.

Bene che questa faccenda rimanga tra me e te,cagnolino della N.E.R.V."

Saya andò via lasciando Eren allibito.

Il Sole tramontò

Nell'ultimo livello della base,il signor Carter era in un enorme corridoio nero con luci arancioni e inserì una tessera dentro un'apertura.

June mise la mano destra,trasformata nella mano artigliata di Devil Lady,intorno al collo di Carter.

"Salve,come va con i postumi della sbornia?"disse Carter.

"Mi sono completamente ripresa,grazie."disse June "Adesso dimmi,questo è il tuo vero lavoro oppure un impiego a parte?"

"Chi lo sa."disse Carter.

"Fai parte sia della N.E.R.V. sia del dipartimento investigativo degli interni del governo."disse June.

"Allora l'hai scoperto."disse lui.

"Non credere la N.E.R.V. tanto ingenua."disse June.

"Sei qui per ordine del comandante Ikari?"disse Carter.

"Per iniziativa personale."disse June "Proseguendo in questo secondo lavoro,morirai."

"Il comandante Ikari si sta servendo di me."disse Carter "Posso procedere ancora,però mi scuso di averti tenuta all'oscuro di tutto questo."

"Dimenticherò la cosa per ripagarti di ieri."disse June.

"Ti ringrazio."disse Carter "Tuttavia anche il comandante e Claire ti tengono all'oscuro di qualcosa.

Di questo."

Carter fece passare la tessera e una porta blindata si aprì.

La porta conduceva ad una stanza immensa,dove c'era un ponticello di metallo che portava al centro,con acqua arancione intorno.

Al centro c'era una gigantesca croce rossa con sopra crocifissa una figura umanoide immensa,con la pelle bianco latte,un forcone rosso conficcato nel petto,una maschera circolare viola sulla parte frontale del viso con un triangolo rovesciato verso il basso e sette occhi,tre da una parte e quattro dall'altra.

La parte sotto la vita aveva dei grossi bozzi e delle gambe umane piccole che sporgevano dai bozzi.

Dalla schiena dell'essere colava del liquido arancione che arrivava fino a terra.

"Ma quello..."disse June sconvolta "Un EVA?

No,non sarà..."

"Esatto."disse Carter "La chiave di tutto ciò che è stato dal Secondo Impatto in avanti.

E il suo relativo inizio.

Adam."

"Adam?!"disse June "Il primo angelo qui?

Senza alcun dubbio la N.E.R.V. è ancora meno ingenua di quanto io stessa credessi."


	28. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 16

MALATTIA MORTALE,E POI…

Amanda entrò nel bagno dove la vasca era era stata riempita d'acqua e lei indossava un asciugamano.

June era a tavola e Eren stava apparecchiando.

"Ehi,hai cambiato il preparato per il brodo?"disse June.

"Si,ho..."disse Eren.

Amanda urlò e piombò in cucina "TROPPO CALDA!"

"Scusami."disse Eren.

"SEMPRE E SUBITO PRONTO A SCUSARTI TU!"disse Amanda "Ma dico ti senti veramente in torto?"

"Si."disse Eren.

"A me sembra piuttosto che tu chieda immediatamente scusa come per riflesso condizionato per non essere criticato e rimproverato dal prossimo!"disse Amanda.

"Scusami."disse Eren.

"VISTO?!"disse Amanda "Sei radicalmente auto-nichilista fin nel profondo."

"Avanti, avanti,fa tutto parte del suo stile di vita."disse June.

"Il suo stile di vita può essere approvato soltanto per leggerezza!"disse Amanda che la indicò "Tu ultimamente sei troppo indulgente con Eren,non credi?"

"Dici?"disse June.

"Anche sei hai recuperato il tuo rapporto con i signor Carter non hai alcun diritto di imporre agli altri la tua felicità."disse Amanda.

"Tra me e Carter non c'è proprio nulla."disse June.

"Ehi,June,ho trovato un locale per bere."disse Carter alla segreteria telefonica "Hai impegni per stasera?

Ciao."

"CERTO,TANTO IO NON HO MAI AVUTO UNA DI QUESTE INDECENTI RELAZIONI DA ADULTI,NON POTREI CAPIRLE."disse Amanda "È DISGUSTOSO!"

Amanda tornò nel bagno.

I tre piloti erano dentro i cilindri nella stanza con il liquido fucsia.

"Correzione profondità,tutto regolare."disse Jessica.

"Va tutto bene,signorina June?"disse quello con gli occhiali "Forse è un po' affaticata."

"Già,per vari motivi di vita privata."disse June.

"Colpa di Carter?"disse Claire.

"STA ZITTA!"disse June "Allora come sta andando oggi il terzo figlio?"

June guardò i video "Oh...vorrei tanto che riuscisse a trarne un po' di sicurezza personale.

Mi senti Eren?"

"Signorina June,ho ottenuto un buon risultato in questo test?"disse Eren.

"Si."disse June "Sei il numero uno."

Amanda era dentro uno sgabuzzino e si era tolta la tuta,rimettendosi i vestiti normali.

"Sono stata annientata."disse Amanda "Mi ha superato senza difficoltà.

Certo che venendo sconfitti così facilmente ci si sente un po' mortificati devo ammetterlo.

FANTASTICO!

È MERAVIGLIOSO!

È FORTE!

È TROPPO FORTE!

AH,SCIOLTEZZA,L'INVINCIBILE EREN!

GRAZIE A LUI,PER NOI D'ORA IN AVANTI SARÀ TUTTO MOLTO PIÙ FACILE,NON PENSI?

Certo che per evitare di essere lasciati indietro dovremmo impegnarci al massimo anche noi."

"Arrivederci."disse Annie che uscì e la porta si chiuse.

Amanda diede un pugno all'armadietto con il guanto di metallo e lo abbozzo.

La sera seguente Eren era su un autobus e si guardava la mano.

Annie era nella sua casa e stava lavando le posate in un lavandino con una fioca luce verde,poi guardò un coltello.

Il giorno dopo Annie arrivò in classe "Buon giorno."

"Annie,sei tu."disse Eren voltandosi.

"Ma ci ha salutato."disse Neo.

"Cioè,proprio quella Annie?"disse Toji.

Amanda,seduta al banco si voltò e vide Eren che andava da Annie.

"Annie va tutto bene?"disse Eren.

"Si,oggi mi sento bene."disse Annie.

Eren vide che su una mano aveva dei cerotti da cui usciva fumo "Che cosa hai fatto a quella mano?"

"Questi me li ha messi poco fa la dottoressa Claire."disse Annie toccando i cerotti "Il sistema rigenerante mi farà guarire presto."

"Che cosa stavi facendo?"disse Eren.

"È un segreto."disse Annie "Te lo racconterò quando sarò un po' migliorata."

I due si sorrisero,mentre Amanda spalancò gli occhi e poi si innervosì.

June era in macchina con Claire.

"Annie è cambiata,vero?"disse June.

"Hai ragione,una volta sarebbe stato impensabile vedere Annie fare qualcosa per gli altri."disse Claire che guardava una busta con dentro una lettera "Secondo te qual'è la causa?"

"Non potrebbe essere l'amore?"disse June.

"Ma figurati."disse Claire "Non è da lei."

Amanda era in cucina e aveva un mestolo in mano ed era davanti una pentola "Ho l'impressione che stupieren preferirebbe un condimento più delicato."

June entrò dentro la casa "Eccomi a casa."

June passò davanti alla cucina e poi tornò indietro vedendo che Amanda era ai fornelli"Wow!

Guarda che roba.

Amanda,anche tu stai preparando da mangiare per Eren?"

"EH?"disse lei che mise la mani sul piano davanti a lei "Ti sbagli di grosso,è per una ragazza!

Si è...per..."

"Sia tu che Annie siete improvvisamente diventate così..."disse June.

"No!"disse Amanda "Non paragonarmi alla cocca del comandante!"

"Hai ragione."disse June "Ho l'impressione che Annie abbia un progetto più ambizioso."

"Che cosa vuoi dire?"disse Amanda.

"Sembra che voglia giocare il ruolo di cupido tra il comandante Ikari e il piccolo Eren."disse June che mostro la lettera di Annie "Guarda.

Pare che la sua tattica sia cucinare per noi.

Tecnica diretta,successo assicurato.

Purtroppo avvicinare il comandante Ikari a suo nipote non sarà affatto semplice."

"E tutto questo lo fa per stupieren?"disse Amanda.

"Vogliamo fare una sorpresa,perciò non dire niente ad Eren."disse June "Ok?"

"Io di certo non glie ne parlo,figuriamoci!"disse Amanda che prese la lettera e June vide che aveva dei cerotti sulla mano.

Sotto una macchina,in città,si formò un'ombra nera.

Sulla città apparve una sfera nera,con delle strisce bianche con diversa direzione.

"L'evacuazione dei civili sarà completata tra 5 minuti."disse la voce femminile"L'obbiettivo sta avanzando ad una velocità pari a 2.5 chilometri orari."

June entro dentro la stanza della sala comando.

"Sei in ritardo."disse Claire.

"Mi scuso."disse June "Il centro di osservazione elettromagnetica del fugi?"

"Non ha rilevato nulla."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "L'obbiettivo è improvvisamente apparso sopra di noi.

Presenza di scudo non rilevata."

"Cosa significa?"disse June.

"Un nuovo tipo di scudo."disse Claire.

"I magi si astengono dall'emettere un giudizio."disse Jessica.

"E in un momento simile il comandante Ikari è assente."disse June che vide l'immagine della sfera.

I tre robot erano dietro dei palazzi.

"Mi sentite voi tre?"disse June "Tutti i dati disponibili sull'obbiettivo vi sono stati inviati.

Attualmente non sappiamo altro.

Avvicinatevi all'obbiettivo con cautela,osservatene le reazioni e se possibile conducetelo al di fuori dello spazio urbano.

Un'unità si posizioni davanti e le altre due si dispongano a sua copertura.

Tutto chiaro?"

"Certo professoressa,io propongo Eren per la posizione avanzata."disse Amanda.

"Eh?"disse Eren.

"Mi sembra evidente,un compito del genere non può che spettare all'intrepido eroe dei profitti,il numero 1 del tasso di sincronia."disse Amanda "O forse il piccolo Eren non si sente abbastanza sicuro di se?"

Il robot di Eren aveva un cannone,quello di Annie un fucile e quello di Amanda un'ascia.

"Andrò io in avanti."disse Eren.

"Eh?"disse Amanda.

"Ti mostrerò come si guida un'operazione, Amanda."disse Eren.

"Che...che cos'hai detto?!"disse Amanda.

"Ehi,voi due,cosa vi prende?"disse June.

"Me lo ha detto lei,signorina June."disse Eren.

"Beh,quello era..."disse June.

"Combattere è un lavoro da uomini."disse Eren.

"Che anacronismo."disse Amanda "O.2. in copertura."

"Unità 0.0. in copertura."disse Annie.

"Quei ragazzi hanno fatto da loro."disse June,con le braccia incrociate.

"Eren ha acquistato molta determinazione,non credi?"disse Claire con le mani nel camice bianco.

"Così non va affatto bene,al suo ritorno dovrò rimproverarlo."disse June.

"Tu potresti diventare proprio una buona educatrice."disse Claire.

Il robot corse dietro un palazzo e osservò la sfera "Annie,Amanda avete raggiunto le vostre posizioni?"

"Non ancora."disse Annie.

"Come puoi pensare che posso muovermi tanto velocemente?"disse Amanda che si accorse che il cavo non era abbastanza lungo,così lo tolse,si aprì un'apertura su un palazzo e lei prese un altro cavo.

"Ma quanto ci mettono?"disse Eren "Intanto potrei arrestare la sua avanzata da solo."

Eren sparò dei colpì,ma l'oggetto svanì.

"È scomparso!"disse Claire e in quel momento si accese un segnale di pericolo.

"Che succede?"disse June.

"Diagramma blu,angelo identificato,è proprio sotto lo 0.1."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Si formò un'ombra sotto i piedi di Eren e il robot iniziò a sprofondare.

"Un'ombra!?"disse Eren e il robot fece fuoco nell'ombra "Ma cosa sta succedendo?

È assurdo."

"Eren scappa!"disse June "Eren!"

"Eren..."disse Annie.

"STUPIDO,CHE STAI FACENDO!?"disse Amanda.

"Signorina June che mi sta succedendo?"disse Eren "Signorina June!"

"Espulsione della capsula!"disse June.

"Niente da fare,segnale rifiutato!"disse Jessica.

Il robot finì dentro l'ombra.

"NO,EREN!"disse June.

Il robot di Amanda corse.

"AMANDA!"disse June "ANNIE!

RECUPERATE LO 0.1.,PRESTO!"

"Stupido."disse Amanda "Ottenere il massimo risultato nei test non è certo sufficiente."

Annie usò il fucile enorme, l'essere svanì e i proiettili colpirono un palazzo esplodendo.

"È scomparso di nuovo."disse Jessica.  
"Amanda,sta attenta."disse Claire.

"L'ombra."disse Amanda che conficcò l'ascia in un palazzo e si arrampicò,ma i palazzi iniziarono a sprofondare per metà.

Il robot raggiunse il tetto del palazzo.

"La città sta..."disse Amanda.  
"Amanda,Annie ritiratevi."disse June.

"Aspetta..."disse Amanda.

"Un momento."disse Annie "Lo 0.1. ed Eren sono ancora dentro l'ombra."

June iniziò a tremare e poi si trasformò in Devil Lady "Questo è un ordine,rientrate subito."

Poco dopo degli elicotteri sorvolarono la zona con l'ombra e la sfera al centro.

June era sospesa in aria.

"Starà davvero soffrendo il maggiore Fudo."disse Jessica.

"Ho saputo che una volta recuperato il cavo,al suo termine non vi era più nulla."disse Claire.

"Ma allora..."disse Jessica.

"La riserva energetica interna è molto limitata,ma evitando inutili movimenti dell'EVA e restando nella modalità di mantenimento vitale,Eren potrebbe sopravvivere per 16 ore circa."disse Claire guardando dei fogli "Ma con il potere del gigante,forse andrà oltre."

Al tramonto i due robot erano fuori città e i piloti all'esterno,insieme a molti mezzi militari.

June era nel camion con quello con gli occhiali e quello con i capelli lunghi ed era ancora trasformata.

"Disposizione delle nazioni unite completata."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"L'ombra?"disse June.

"Risulta immobile."disse quello con gli occhiali "Sembra in assoluta staticità dal raggiungimento dei 600 metri di diametro.

Però secondo lei,potrebbero avere qualche utilità le truppe terrestri?"

"Ne dubito."disse June.

"Davvero grandioso."disse Amanda con le mani sui fianchi "Ha agito arbitrariamente ignorando le disposizioni ed eccone il risultato.

È soltanto sua la colpa dell'accaduto.

Solo perché aveva ottenuto risultati decenti nel test di ieri voleva mostrami come si guida un'operazione?

HA!

HA!

È veramente un esaltato!"

Annie le si avvicinò e la guardò seriamente.

"Ehm...cosa c'è?"disse Amanda "Sentir disprezzare Eren ti da così tanto fastidio?!"

"Tu piloti l'EVA solo per ottenere l'apprezzamento delle altre persone?"disse Annie.

"Niente a fatto,gli altri non centrano nulla!"disse Amanda "È soltanto da me stessa che voglio essere apprezzata!"

"Smettetela voi due."disse June che era di spalle e guardava verso la città "È vero,la sua è stata effettivamente un'azione arbitraria e per questo,non appena lo vedrò,dovrò rimproverarlo."

"Non avevo immaginato che potesse essere tanto stancante."disse Eren che premendo un tasto accese i monitor che mostravano solo bianco "Sempre bianco assoluto.

Sia il radar che il sonar sono inutili.

Questo luogo è troppo vasto."

Eren spense i monitor,poi guardò una piccola placca nera sul dorso della mano sinistra con un orologio "12 ore dal passaggio al mantenimento vitale.

La mai vita durerà ancora poche ore.

Ho tanta fame."

"Quindi quell'ombra sarebbe il vero corpo dell'angelo?"disse Devil Lady,seduta su una sedia insieme agli altri a guardare una lavagna con dei disegni e con davanti Claire.

"Esatto,una realtà volumetrica definita dal diametro di 680 metri e uno spessore pari a circa 3 nanometri."disse Claire "Tale fisicità ipper-sottile è mantenuta da uno scudo invertito e al suo interno si estende uno spazio a numeri immaginari chiamato mare di Dirac.

L'angelo potrebbe essere collegato ad un altro Universo o forse un piano di realtà diverso da questo."

"E l'oggetto sferico?"disse June.

"Scompare quando vengono chiusi i passaggi dimensionali a numeri immaginari dell'angelo."disse Claire "Non è un vero corpo.

La sfera galleggiante in effetti è una mera ombra."

"Ma allora noi cosa potremmo fare?"disse Amanda.

Eren era nel cilindro "Il liquido si sta intorpidendo,la funzione di purificazione dev'essere in calo."

Eren si mise le mani sulla bocca "Che puzza!

Sangue?!

Questo è odore di sangue!"

Lui tentò di aprire il portellone "NO,NON VOGLIO RESTARE QUI!

MA PERCHÉ IL BOCCAPORTO NON SI SBLOCCA?

APRITE,FATEMI USCIRE!

SIGNORINA JUNE ,COSA STA SUCCEDENDO?

SIGNORINA JUNE!

AMANDA!

ANNIE!

SIGNORINA CLAIRE!

ZIO!"

Eren pianse "Qualcuno mi aiuti."

"Un recuperò forzato dell'EVA?"disse June.

"L'unica soluzione operativa considerata possibile attualmente."disse Claire"Sganceremo nel centro dell'obbiettivo tutte le 992 bombe N4 attualmente esistenti.

Tramite un utilizzo sincronico degli scudi dei due EVA rimasti,causeremo un interferenza di un millisecondo nelle aperture a numeri immaginari dell'angelo.

Liberando l'energia esplosiva complessiva di tutte le bombe in quel preciso istante distruggeremo il mare di Dirac che costituisce il corpo stesso del nemico."

"Ma in questo modo il corpo dell'EVA..."disse June "Eren potrebbe...non è un'operazione di salvataggio."

"Lo scopo prioritario dell'operazione è il recupero del corpo dell'unità 0.1."disse Claire"Un suo anche grave danneggiamento sarebbe del tutto irrilevante."  
"Un momento..."disse June irata.

"Allo stresso modo la sopravvivenza del pilota non ha rilevanza."disse Claire.

June si imbestialì e diede un pugno a Claire mandandola a diversi metri da lei e facendole danneggiare il pavimento mentre atterrava.

"Come ti permetti..."disse Claire alzandosi e prendendo dei pezzi delle mattonelle rotte"Nessuno tratta così una Claymore,stupida bambina."

"Vediamo come te la cavi senza spada."disse June che corse verso di lei.

Claire lanciò il primo sasso che si sbriciolò sulla spalla destra di June che riprese a correre,poi Claire ne lancio altri due e spiccò un salto in avanti colpendola al volto con entrambi i pugni e facendola indietreggiare,poi le diede un colpo con l'avambraccio destro alla spalla sinistra,la stessa cosa fece June che la colpì alla spalla con il braccio destro,poi afferrò il braccio destro di Claire con il sinistro,la afferrò alle spalle con la mano destra e la spinse tre volte contro un palo abbozzandolo,poi la lanciò su una ringhiera di metallo che si ruppe.

"Ma che succede?"disse Amanda voltandosi.

"Eh?"disse Annie.

June afferrò Claire,la sollevò e la gettò via contro un palo di metallo che si ruppe,poi lei si rialzò e colpì per ben due volte June facendola indietreggiare,poi corsero l'una contro l'altra e si diedero una testata afferrandosi e rompendo il suolo con i piedi,poi June diede un calcio a Claire scagliandola via.

"MA CHE SIETE IMPAZZITE?"disse Amanda.

"Se perderemo Eren sarà comunque a seguito di un tuo errore,questo cerca di non dimenticarlo."disse Claire rialzandosi.

"Per quale ragione tu e il comandante Ikari attribuite tanta importanza allo 0.1."disse June che la afferrò.

"Ma cosa fanno?"disse Annie.

Claire illuminò il proprio corpo con l'aura azzurra,cambiando gli occhi da grigi ad arancioni e diede un colpo a June scagliandola via di molti metri e conficcandola dentro un mezzo,poi la raggiunse e Devil Lady le afferrò il braccio staccandoselo dal corpo.

"Adesso smettila!"disse Claire "Il materiale che ti ho consegnati illustra ogni cosa."

"Bugiarda!"disse June.

"Devi fidarti."disse Claire "Comunque di questa operazione me ne occuperò io."

Claire lasciò June "Le unità decolleranno tra un attimo.

Lo spettacolo è finito."

"Il progetto per il perfezionamento."pensò June "Adam.

Ci sono troppi segreti di cui sono all'oscuro."

Eren ebbe una visione.

Vide uno sfondo nero con una linea bianca.

"Chi sei?"disse Eren.

"Eren Yeager."disse la voce.

"Quello sono io."disse Eren.

"Io sono te."disse la voce "Ciascun individuo ha dentro se stesso un altro se stesso.

Ogni individuo è in effetti costituito da due diversi se stessi."

"Due se stessi?"disse Eren.

"Il se stesso che è soggetto osservante e il se stesso che è oggetto osservato."disse la voce "Ogni oggetto di osservazione ha però natura molteplice ed esistono molteplici Eren Yeager.

Lo Eren Yeager che è dentro il tuo animo,lo Eren Yeager che è dentro l'animo di June Fudo,lo Eren Yeager dentro Amanda Yung,lo Eren Yeager dentro Annie Leonhardt,lo Eren Yeager dentro il comandante Ikari,il cui vero nome è Jessep.

Ognuno di essi è un Eren Yeager diverso,ma sono tutti il vero Eren Yeager.

Tu hai paura degli Eren Yeager contenuti negli altri, Eren Yeager."

"Io ho paura di essere odiato dagli altri."disse Eren.

"Tu hai paura di essere ferito e di soffrire."disse la voce.

Eren si ritrovò su un treno,con una luce di un tramonto provenire da fuori e un bambino seduto al posto dall'altra parte del vagone.

"Di chi è la colpa?"disse Eren"La colpa è di mio padre.

Di mio padre che mi ha dato il potere del gigante facendosi divorare e la colpa è di mio zio che mi ha sempre abbandonato.

La colpa è mia."

FLASHBACK

Amanda era vicino al tavolo della cucina "Sempre così!

Sempre pronto ad attribuire la colpa a te stesso!"

Amanda era all'entrata della cucina "Quest'atteggiamento è una forma di auto-nichilismo!"

Eren parlava con June.

"Io non sono capace di fare nulla."disse Eren.

"Sei tu che sei lo pensi."disse June.

Annie gli diede uno schiaffo mentre erano sulla scala.

Apparve il volto di Ikari con davanti quello di Eren.

VOCE DI ANNIE

"Non riesci ad avere fiducia in tuo zio?"

VOCE DI EREN

"Io penso di odiarlo."

VOCE DI IKARI

"Vattene subito!

Sei stato bravo Eren."

L'ombra di Ikari era su uno sfondo bianco.

VOCE DI EREN

"Mio zio ,mi ha chiamato per nome...

Sono stato lodato da mio zio!"

"Da allora hai continuato a vivere rimuginando su quella gioia."disse la voce sconosciuta.

"Seguitando a credere a quelle parole potrò continuare a vivere."disse Eren.

"Continuando ad ingannare te stesso."disse la voce.

"È quello che fanno tutti."disse Eren "È così che le persone riescono a vivere."

"Senza l'auto-convinzione di essere nel giusto vivere non sarebbe possibile."disse la voce sconosciuta.

"In questo mondo vi sono troppi motivi di sofferenza perché io vi possa vivere."disse Eren.

"Come la tua incapacità di nuotare?"disse la voce.

"L'uomo non è fatto per galleggiare!"disse Eren.

"E quelli che nuotano allora?"disse la voce "È un auto inganno."

"Non importa come si chiama."disse Eren.

"Hai sempre chiuso gli occhi e tappato le orecchie di fronte alle cose spiacevoli."disse la voce.

Eren ricordò quando cadde a terra colpito da Toji.

"In combattimento la sua sorellina..."disse Neo.

"Cosa centrano gli altri ora?"disse June.

"Vattene subito!"disse Ikari.

"NO,NON VOGLIO ASCOLTARE!"disse Eren.

"Vedi? disse la voce "Stai fuggendo di nuovo.

Nessuno può riuscire a vivere raccogliendo come biglie solo le cose piacevoli.

Soprattutto tu non puoi."

Eren aveva la testa chinata in avanti e le mani sulle orecchie "Se ho trovato qualcosa di piacevole...SE SI TROVA UNA COSA PIACEVOLE CHE C'È DI MALE NEL DEDICARSI SOLO A QUELLA?

CHE C'È DI MALE NEL FUGGIRE ALLE COSE SPIACEVOLI?

CHE MALE C'È?"

Claire era dentro il container.

"Teoricamente la camera dell'emergenza dovrebbe aver quasi finito il supporto vitale."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Anche il sistema del supporto vitale del pilota dovrebbe essere prossimo alla zona rossa."disse Jessica.

"Anticipiamo il piano di 12 minuti."disse Claire "In questo modo avremo la possibilità di trovare Eren ancora in vita."

Eren vide se stesso da bambino mentre sua madre veniva divorata da un gigante,di quelli che vivevano sull'Isola Paradiso,luogo di isolamento dal resto del mondo e di cui la stessa gente non sapeva più nulla.

"Zio,io sono un nipote inutile?"disse Eren mentre il padre si allontanava "Rispondi zio!"

Dietro Eren apparve Eren bambino.

"Sei stato tu a scegliere di fuggire."disse Eren bambino.

Eren ricordò che alcuni accusavano lo zio di aver ucciso la moglie "Non è vero,la zia stava sorridendo."

"Meriteresti le lodi di tutta l'umanità per quello che hai fatto."disse June.

Lo zio si allontanava "Non fuggire,Eren."

"Fatti forza."disse June.

"Non voglio stare qui."disse Eren "Non voglio più stare solo.

Sia l'ossigenazione che la termoregolazione stanno cessando."

Eren si rannicchio "Ho freddo.

Anche la tuta è arrivata al suo termine.

Questa è la fine.

Sono stanco.

Stanco di tutto."

Mentre Eren aveva gli occhi chiusi una luce illuminò il suo volto.

Apparve un essere di luce dalle fattezze umane con dei raggi di luce sulla schiena che prendevano la forma di ali "Vieni con me."

"No..."disse Eren.

I due Eva erano davanti all'ombra e la sfera era in aria e in cielo c'erano moltissimi aerei.

"60 secondi allo sgancio delle bombe."disse quello con gli occhiali.

L'ombra inizio a ricoprirsi di spuntoni rossi che fecero uscire molto sangue.

"Cosa sta succedendo?"disse Amanda preoccupata,mentre l'ombra si contorceva e frantumava.

"La situazione?"disse June.

"Sconosciuta."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Tutti gli indicatori sono fuori misura."disse Jessica.

"Ma non abbiamo ancora fatto nulla."disse Claire.

"Che si tratti di Eren allora?"disse June.

"È impossibile."disse Claire"L'energia dello 0.1. dovrebbe essere esaurita."

La sfera iniziò a ruotare velocemente su se stessa,poi le linee bianche scomparvero,la mano del robot venne fuori provocando un'enorme getto di sangue che iniziò a colare sull'oggetto.

Il robot venne fuori e la sfera iniziò a rompersi,gonfiarsi e alla fine esplose lasciando molto sangue.

Il robot di Eren urlò e finì a terra fracassando le punte rosse.

"Sono anch'io a bordo di una cosa simile?"disse Amada.

"Che cosa abbiamo copiato?"disse Claire "Che cosa abbiamo osato copiare noi esseri umani?"

"So bene che gli EVA non sono altro che copie del primo angelo."pensò June "Però la N.E.R.V. che cosa ha intenzione di fare con gli EVA una volta eliminati tutti gli angeli?"

Devil Lady,con le lacrime agli occhi, strappò il portellone del cilindro "EREN!

Stai bene,Eren?"

Lei gli si gettò addosso e lo abbracciò piangendogli sopra.

"Volevo soltanto incontrarla."disse Eren "Volevo a tutti i costi rivederla.

Ancora una volta."

"Non dovevi rimproverarlo?"disse Amanda.

Il robot fu lavato con delle pompe d'acqua e messo nella stanza dove veniva riposto solitamente.

Claire e Ikari erano sul ponte di metallo verde.

"Un EVA non mi era mai parso tanto spaventoso quanto oggi."disse Claire "Siamo certi che gli EVA siano dalla nostra parte?

Potrebbero provare odio nei nostri confronti.

C'è la possibilità che il maggiore Fudo stia intuendo qualcosa."

"Per il momento non ha importanza."disse Ik.

"Se Annie o Eren dovessero scoprire i segreti degli EVA non ci perdonerebbero mai."disse Claire.

Eren si svegliò nella stanza d'ospedale e accanto a lui c'era Annie.

Lui si mise seduto.

"Per oggi rimani a letto."disse Annie che si alzò"Ci occuperemo noi di tutto."

"D'accordo."disse Eren "Però ormai io mi sento bene."

"Bene,sono contenta per te."disse Annie che aprì la porta rivelando Amanda che si nascose.

Eren si mise a ridere e la porta si chiuse,poi lui si annusò la mano e si mise giù "Non se n'è ancora andato l'odore di sangue."


	29. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 17

IL QUARTO SOGGETTO QUALIFICATO  
In una grande stanza nera c'era un fascio di luce che usciva dal pavimento e illuminava June.  
"Maggiore Fudo,dunque hai rifiutato l'interrogatorio del pilota dell'unità 0.1.,l'unico soggetto direttamente coinvolto nell'incidente."disse la voce di quello con l'ologramma bianco.  
"Signor si."disse June "Le sue condizioni emozionali sono estremamente instabili.  
La sua comparsa in questa sede non può ritenersi al momento opportuna."  
"In sua vece risponderai allora tu stessa,maggiore Fudo."disse la voce di quello che aveva l'ologramma verde.  
"Nell'accaduto si è forse espresso un tentativo di contatto tra un angelo con il genere umano?"disse la voce di quello con l'ologramma giallo.  
"Quanto riportato dal soggetto in esame non lascia supporre nulla di simile,si presume si sia trattato di un accadimento incidentale."disse June.  
"Per quanto il soggetto ricordi."disse la voce di quello con l'ologramma rosso.  
"Non è stata riscontrata alcuna manipolazione esterna della sua memoria."disse June.  
"Il sistema di registrazione del EVA non era operativo."disse la voce di quello con l'ologramma rosso "È impossibile averne conferma?"  
"L'angelo era interessato alla psiche e all'anima umana?"disse la voce di quello con l'ologramma blu.  
"Non sono in grado di fornire una risposta."disse June "Che gli angeli abbiano concezione di ciò che definiamo anima o possano comprendere i pensieri umani sono elementi del tutto ignoti."  
"Nell'incidente in esame si è però manifestato un nuovo elemento:l'intento di un angelo di assorbire un EVA."disse la voce di quello con l'ologramma verde "Vi è modo che ciò possa correlarsi al prevedibile prossimo angelo?"  
"Dagli schemi fin'ora osservati l'ipotesi di un'azione sistematica degli angeli risulta inverificabile."disse June.  
"Esattamente."disse la voce di quello con l'ologramma giallo "Le loro azioni sono chiaramente indipendenti.  
Almeno fin'ora."  
"Che cosa significa questo?"disse June.  
"Non ti è concesso porre domande."disse la voce di quello con l'ologramma bianco.  
"Signor si."disse June.  
"È tutto."disse la voce di quello con l'ologramma bianco "Retrocedi."  
"Signor si."disse June e la luce si spense.  
"Cosa ne pensi,Ikari?"disse la voce di quello con l'ologramma bianco e una luce si accese sotto Ikari,seduto ad un tavolo con in guanti bianchi e le mani incrociate.  
"Gli angeli stanno cominciando ad acquisire la conoscenza,il tempo rimastoci..."disse Ikari.  
"È ormai molto poco quindi."disse la voce di quello con l'ologramma bianco.  
Toji uscì dall'ascensore in ospedale e andò nella stanza della sorellina.  
"Il paziente della stanza 12?"disse un'infermiera "Intendi il ricovero d'urgenza dell'incidente,vero?  
È passato molto tempo da suo arrivo qui."  
"Già."disse la seconda infermiera "Sembra siano un caso molto difficili le sue ferite ed è solo un'alunna delle elementari."  
"Ma è venuto anche oggi quel ragazzo?"disse la prima.  
"Proprio così."disse la seconda "Non manca mai di venire a trovarla,almeno due volte alla settimana.  
È davvero un bravo fratello maggiore,così dedito alla sorellina."  
"È proprio vero,sono rari di questi tempi i ragazzi come lui."disse la prima.  
Toji aprì la porta ed entrò.  
Ikari e Annie erano sul pavimento scorrevole che dava sul baratro.  
"Annie?"disse lui "Tutto bene per oggi?"  
"Si."disse Annie "Domani andrò dalla dottoressa Claire.  
Dopodomani tornerò a scuola."  
"Come va con la scuola?"disse Ikari.  
"Non ci sono problemi."disse Annie.  
"Capisco."disse Ikai "Molto bene,allora."  
Il professore entrò in classe,la capoclasse fece alzare tutti,gli fece fare un inchino e poi li fece rimettere seduti,poi il professore fece l'appello.  
"Allora,oggi sono assenti come al solito Annie e Neo?"disse il professore.  
Eren si voltò verso Toji che aveva i piedi sul banco e le mani dietro la testa.  
"Cosa è successo a Neo?"disse Eren.  
"Insegue anche oggi una nave da guerra nel porto."disse Toji "Mi sembra che un'unità sia entrata nel porto."  
Toji si sentì chiamato e si alzò "Si?"  
"Dopo la scuola porta i materiali scolastici a Leonhardt."disse il professore.  
"Si."disse Toji.  
Dall'orbita terrestre fu vista una grossa luce rossa sul suolo e scattarono tutti gli allarmi del quartier generale.  
"I magi verificheranno i dati del rilevamento aereo."disse la voce femminile.  
Ikari e Jack erano dentro la stanza con le vetrate che emettevano una fioca luce fucsia.  
"Scomparsa?"disse Jack che aveva un telefono "La seconda divisione è veramente scomparsa?"  
"Si,signore."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "È stato tutto confermato.  
È scomparsa."  
"Che disastro."disse June.  
"Su ai reparti amministrativi e investigativi è il caos."disse quello con gli occhiali.  
"Le cause?"disse June.  
"Ancora sconosciute."disse Claire che mostrò la foto di un cratere "L'unica cosa che sappiamo è costituita dal video di un satellite in volo.  
Non è rimasto nient'altro."  
Il video mostrò una luce rossa e poi il cratere.  
"Spaventoso."disse June.  
June,Claire,Jessica e quello con i capelli lunghi erano ai lati di uno schermo luminoso orizzontale,in una stanza nera e dall'altra parte c'era quello con gli occhiali.  
"L'unità EVA 0.4. e con essa tutte le relative istallazioni in un raggio di 89 chilometri sono effettivamente scomparse."disse Jessica.  
"Portando con se migliaia di esseri umani."disse Claire.  
"Considerando il programma della base in questione si suppone che si sia trattato di un'incidente verificatosi durante l'esperimento di installazione dell'elemento S.4."disse quello con i capelli lunghi leggendo un blocco di fogli.  
"Le presunte cause vanno da una grave insufficienza qualitativa di materiali a un errore nel progetto iniziale per un totale di 32770 possibilità."disse Jessica leggendo dei fogli.  
"È plausibile anche l'ipotesi di un sabotaggio."disse June.  
"Però non si è trattato di un'esplosione,ma di un'effettiva scomparsa,ovvero di una sparizione."disse quello con gli occhiali.  
"Probabilmente è stato tutto ingoiato dal mare di Dirac."disse Claire "Come lo 0.1. nell'ultimo scontro."  
"Quindi anche il riparato elemento..."disse June.  
"Perso."disse Claire "Il sogno si è infranto."  
"Ecco l'uso forzato di cose non del tutto comprese."disse June.  
"Lo stesso sono anche gli EVA."disse Claire.  
Le due si misero sull'immensa scala mobile.  
"E adesso che si farà con l'unità 0.3.?"disse June.  
"Si è deciso che verrà subito trasferita qui."disse Claire "Sembra che il governo americano non voglia rischiare di perdere la propria divisione."  
"Ma è stata proprio l'America ad insistere per costruire l'unità 0.3. e 0.4.,appropriandosi dei diritti di realizzazione."disse June "Scaricare ora sulle nostre spalle le fasi più pericolose è davvero un grande ardire."  
"Chiunque si sentirebbe avvilito dopo una tragedia simile."disse Claire.  
"E per quanto riguarda l'esperimento di attivazione?"disse June "Verrà usata Annie?"  
"Si deciderà presto."disse Claire.  
Ikari e Claire erano dentro una stanza buia,immensa con delle luci circolari e tonde sui lati del soffitto.  
C'erano due braccia di metallo che tenevano in orizzontale un cilindro rosso con la parte posteriore bianca.  
"Questo è una cabina in cui è stata trascritta la personalità di Annie."disse Claire"Tuttavia lo spirito umano,l'anima,non possono essere digitalizzati.  
La loro immagine è fasulla,nient'altro che un'imitazione.  
Questa è solo una macchina atta a simulare il pensiero di un pilota."  
"Dunque in grado di inviare un complesso di segnali ad un EVA."disse Ikari "È sufficiente che ne venga riconosciuta come pilota ottenendone quindi la sincronizzazione.  
Procedi all'inserimento dati nell'unità 0.1 e 0.2."  
"Permangono però ancora dei problemi."disse Claire.

"Non importa."disse lui "Basta che gli EVA si muovano."  
"D'accodo."disse Claire.  
Annie era nel cilindro con il liquido arancione.  
"Il trasferimento dello 0.3 è stato domandato alle Nazione Unite."disse Ikari "L'unità sarà qui per la fine della settimana."  
La seguente fase sarà compito tuo."disse Claire "La messa a punto e l'esperimento di attivazione si svolgeranno nel luogo prestabilito."  
"Il pilota per il test?"disse Ikari.  
"La connessione per Annie è ancora pericolosa,quindi tra gli attuali candidati..."disse Claire.  
"Sarà scelto il quarto."disse Ikari.  
"Esatto."disse Claire "C'è un ragazzo per cui sarebbe immediatamente possibile la preparazione del nucleo."  
"Pensaci tu."disse Ikari.  
"Si."disse Claire "Annie,hai terminato?"  
Annie aprì gli occhi e sorrise "Si."  
"Andiamo a mangiare."disse Ikari.  
"Si."disse Annie.  
Toji era in classe davanti a diversi panini "Avanti!  
Si mangia!  
Si mangia!  
Questo è il più bel momento di una giornata di scuola."  
Amanda rimproverava Eren che era seduto "COSA?!  
NON HAI PORTATO IL NOSTRO PRANZO?!"  
"Ieri non ho avuto tempo di prepararlo a causa dei compiti..."disse Eren.  
"Stai dicendo che per questa ragione io dovrei restare senza mangiare per caso!?"disse Amanda.  
"Dai,domani te lo porto."disse Eren.  
"Piccioncini,sempre a bisticciare?"disse Neo.  
"Ma guarda,un litigio tra marito e moglie?"disse Toji facendo ridere tutti.  
I due arrossirono,si guardarono e poi urlarono "NIENTE AFFATTO!"  
Claire era alla sua scrivani e c'erano due piccoli gatti di porcellana,uno bianco e uno nero.  
"Ci sono novità?"disse June.  
"Nell'esperimento dell'unità 0.3. come pilota useremo il quarto."disse Claire.  
"I quarto?"disse June "È stato trovato il quarto figlio?  
Non ho ricevuto alcun rapporto dall'istituto M.A.R.D.U.K."  
"I documenti ufficiali arriveranno domani."disse Claire.  
June si voltò di spalle e incrociò le braccia "Dottoressa Claire,non mi starà ancora una volta nascondendo qualcosa?"  
"Vuoi un altro scontro?"disse Claire "Questa volta ci andrei più pesante.  
E poi...per niente."  
"Non importa."disse June voltandosi "Allora chi è il ragazzo selezionato?"  
Claire fece apparire l'immagine sul video.  
"Doveva essere proprio lui?"disse June.  
"Era inevitabile."disse Claire "I soggetti potenzialmente qualificati sono raccolti e tutelati in gruppo."  
"Sarà difficile parlargli della questione."disse June "Per Amanda non ci sono problemi.  
Pilotare l'EVA è il suo grande orgoglio.  
Annie può essere considera un caso a se stante.  
Ma non c'è nulla di buono nell'avere a che fare con noi e gli EVA.  
E a saperlo meglio di chiunque altro è proprio Eren.  
Non vorrei causargli altre sofferenze."  
"Però noi abbiamo bisogno di ragazzi come loro per permettere la sopravvivenza di tutti i nostri simili."disse Claire.  
"Basta con i sentimentalismi vuoi dire."disse June.  
La capoclasse si avvicinò a Toji,mentre gli altri uscivano.  
"Toji,oggi sei di turno,quindi ricordati di fare il tuo dovere."disse la capoclasse.  
"Ma di che stai parlando?"disse Toji.  
Lei mostrò dei fogli "I materiali scolastici.  
Il professore non ti ha forse detto di recapitarli?"  
"Proprio io,capoclasse?"disse Toji "Non c'era una ragazza di turno?"  
"Oggi Annie è per l'appunto assente."disse la capoclasse.  
"Vuoi dire che sarei di turno,insieme a lei?"disse Toji"Allora non c'è alternativa.  
Però non posso neanche andare a casa di una ragazza da solo."  
"Beh allora potrei accompagnarti..."disse lei.  
"Ehi,Eren torniamo a casa insieme?"disse Toji.  
I due uscirono lasciandola sola.  
Toji ed Eren arrivarono davanti alla porta di Annie nel palazzo semi abbandonato.  
"Questi posti non si rompono con il tempo,li fanno così."disse Toji.  
Eren provò a suonare il campanello,ma non funzionò "Annie,noi entriamo."  
"Non è bello entrare nell'appartamento di una ragazza senza permesso."disse Toji.  
"Non abbiamo scelta."disse Eren "Se glie li lasciamo nella cassetta non li noterebbe."  
Eren aprì la porta e Toji mise il volto dentro.  
"Con permesso."disse Eren.  
I due arrivarono in camera da letto di Annie e gli misero i giornali sul letto.  
"Questa sarebbe la stanza di una ragazza?"disse Toji "Non è per niente carina."  
Eren prese dei sacchi ed iniziò a raccogliere le cartacce da terra.  
"Ehi che fai?"disse Toji "Non toccare niente o si arrabbierà."  
"Sto soltanto ripulendo un po'."disse Eren.  
"Comunque io non ti aiuterò,non è cosa che debbano fare gli uomini quella."disse Toji.  
"Capisco."disse Eren "Però la signorina Fudo non apprezza affatto idee simili."  
"Non importa..."disse Toji sforzandosi "Fa parte dei miei principi."  
Toji si mise seduto ed Eren finì di raccogliere.  
"Però che cambiamento."disse Toji.  
"Cosa?"disse Eren.  
"Tu,Eren?"disse Toji "Vedi,per essere sincero,la prima volta che ti incontrai pensai che tu fossi davvero un'idiota.  
Non sembravi di certo il tipo di persona capace di fare qualcosa per gli altri.  
Beh,adesso si direbbe che tu sia persino abituato a fare cose del genere."  
Annie entrò e arrivò nella stanza.  
"Scusa per il disturbo."disse Toji.  
"Cosa c'è?"disse Annie.  
"Quelli sono i materiali scolastici accumulati."disse Toji indicando i fogli sul cuscino.  
"Mi sono permesso di ripulire un po'."disse Eren mostrando il sacco "Ma non ho toccato che spazzatura."  
Annie arrossì leggermente essendo colpita "Ah...grazie."  
I due camminarono in strada al tramonto.  
"Certo però che i piloti di EVA sono tutti proprio dei tipi strani."disse Toji.  
Annie era sul letto a pancia in sotto,con le braccia sul cuscino e pensava "Grazie.  
La parola della gratitudine.  
Una parola mai pronunciata prima.  
Non l'avevo detta neppure a lui."  
Jack e Ikari erano su un treno nella città.  
"Civiltà."disse Jack "La forma del paradiso creato dall'uomo."  
"Scacciato dal paradiso terrestre il genere umano non ha potuto che rifugiarsi nel mondo terreno permeato dalla morte e ora identifica ciò che non conosce con ciò che vede in tempi moderni."disse Ikari "Il più debole degli esseri viventi,l'uomo ha creato quindi,a causa della conoscenza acquisita a causa della sua stessa debolezza, un paradiso suo proprio."  
"Un paradiso insignificante che gli uomini hanno creato con le proprie forze per proteggere dal terrore della morte le proprie vite e perseguire la soddisfazione dei propri piaceri."disse Jack "Lo stesso è anche con questa città,una città fortezza per la nostra protezione."  
"La città dei codardi che fuggono dal mondo esterno brulicante di nemici."disse Ikari e il treno entrò in una galleria che divenne di vetro e mostrò la piramide nel sotto suolo.  
"Una prerogativa anch'essa alquanto apprezzabile."disse Jack "I codardi vivono più a lungo.  
Come hai intenzione di esporre alla commissione l'incidente con lo 0.4.?"  
"Secondo la realtà."disse Ikari "Incidente per cause sconosciute."  
"Certo però che la grave entità delle perdite non sembra un caso."disse Jack.  
"Nessun problema per lo 0.4 ."disse Ikari "Quanto all'elemento S4,anche avendone perso il campione ne conserviamo ancora i dati in Germania.  
È sufficiente che rimangano questo luogo e l'unità 0.1."  
"Tuttavia la commissione si è alquanto agitata."disse Jack.  
"Perché l'incidente non era previsto."disse Ikari.  
"Ora la Seele sarà impegnata nella revisione dei suoi piani."disse Jack.  
"Incidenti non contemplati nelle pergamene del Mar Morto sono un'ottima medicina per quei vecchi."disse Ikari.  
Carter era nella base,appoggiato alle macchinette di bibite e ne beveva una da una lattina mentre Jessica era seduta li accanto"Anche se il sistema di intercettazione verrà infine completato,non è in programma un solo festeggiamento.  
La N.E.R.V. è un'organizzazione davvero molto austera."  
Lui gettò la lattina vuota ne secchio.  
"Come del resto il comandante Ikari."disse Jessica.  
Lui le si avvicinò "E tu invece?  
Come sei?"  
"È certo di quel che fa,signor Carter?"disse Jessica "Sappia che ne informerò la signorina Fudo e la Claire."  
"Allora coprirò quella bocca prima che parli."disse lui che si chinò.  
"Procede bene il lavoro?"disse June.  
Jessica si alzò sorridendo.  
"Ah...beh,direi come al solito."disse lui.  
"Ecco,io avrei del lavoro da finire,con permesso."disse Jessica che andò via.  
"Non che abbia intenzione di immischiarmi nella tua vita privata,ma ti pregherei di non insidiare giovani ragazze del personale in situazioni di emergenza come questa."disse June.  
Carter si sedette "Non sapevo fosse di tua competenza.  
E potrei se si trattasse di te."  
"Ora rispondimi."disse June poggiandosi ad una delle macchine "Conosci i segreti di Adam nel sottosuolo e dell'istituto M.A.R.D.U.K.?"  
"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando."disse lui.  
"Non fare il finto ingenuo."disse June.  
"Non è nel tuo stile ricorrere agli altri."disse Carter.  
"Non ho alcun interesse in simili apparenze,non potrei permettermelo ora."disse June"Cosa si nasconde dietro il tempismo con cui è stato trovato il quarto figlio?"  
"Ti confiderò una cosa."disse lui che si alzò e le si avvicinò "L'istituto M.A.R.D.U.K. in realtà non esiste.  
A manovrare nella sua ombra e la N.E.R.V. stessa."  
"La N.E.R.V. stessa hai detto?"disse June "Il comandante Ikari."  
"Indaga sul codice 707."disse Carter.  
"707?"disse June "Intendi forse la scuola di Eren?"  
Eren arrivò sul posto e trovò Carter che beveva la lattina e June con le braccia incrociate"Signorina June."  
"Che c'è?"disse June.  
"La signorina Claire la attende alla riunione per il trasferimento di domani."disse Eren.  
"Ho capito,vado."disse June "Alla prossima."  
"Certo,certo."disse Carter e lei andò via,mentre Eren si sedette.  
"Avresti per caso voglia di bere un tè?"disse Carter.  
"Guardi che io sono un maschio."disse Eren.  
"Oh,no problem."disse Carter avvicinandosi e toccandogli la mano "In amore non ci sono distinzioni di sesso."  
Eren cacciò un urlo di terrore che fu sentito in tutto il corridoio.  
"Stavo scherzando."disse Carter che gli diede una lattina "Tieni."  
Al tramonto i due erano nella foresta intorno alla piramide sotto terra "Sa,signor Carter,pensavo che lei fosse una persona più seria."  
"Sei davvero esplicito con le persone con cui hai confidenza Eren Yeager."disse Carter.  
"Ah,mi scusi."disse Eren.  
"No,sei tu che devi scusarmi."disse Carter "Non intendevo dire una cosa spiacevole.  
Bene.  
Ti mostrerò una bella cosa."  
I due andarono a coltivare un orto.  
Eren annusò la terra nelle sue mani "Che buon odore."  
"Sei già esausto?"disse Carter "Ti ho pagato,ora ti faccio lavorare."  
"E quando mi ha pagato?"disse Eren "Si riferisce a quella lattina di tè?  
Eren notò dei cocomeri "Questi sono...cocomeri?"  
"Già."disse Carter "Carini,vero?  
Sono il mio hobby,però ne tengo tutti all'oscuro.  
Coltivare qualcosa,vederla crescere è davvero bello.  
Nel farlo si possono capire molte cose.  
Alcune delle quali piacevoli."  
"E altre motivo di sofferenza,vero?"disse Eren.  
"Tu odi la sofferenza?"disse Carter.  
"Non la amo."disse lui.  
"E hai trovato qualcosa di piacevole?"disse Carter.  
"Non proprio."disse Eren.  
"Questo è senz'altro bene."disse Carter "Le persone che meglio conoscono la sofferenza sanno essere più gentili con il prossimo e non si tratta di debolezza."  
Fudo ti piace?"  
"Ah...la signorina June?"disse Eren "Beh...cioè...non mi è antipatica."  
"Allora proteggi Fudo."disse Carter "Perché io non sono in grado di farlo.  
Mi raccomando."  
Il telefono di Carter squillò "Si,pronto?  
Fudo ti informa che sta per avere inizio il test di sincronia."  
I piloti erano nei cilindri.  
"È proprio come immaginavo."disse Claire"Il tasso di sincronia di Eren è in calo."  
"Motivi?"disse June.  
"Non posso dire nulla di certo,però suppongo che gli sia successo qualcosa nel suo ultimo scontro."disse Claire "Qualcosa di mentale."  
"Così parlargli del pilota dello 0.3. sarà ancora più arduo."disse June.  
"Tuttavia il soggetto stesso verrà ufficialmente contattato domani."disse Claire.  
La sera seguente Eren era con Toji e Neo in strada.  
"Che sorpresa."disse Eren mangiando un gelato "Toji che offre qualcosa."  
"Nemmeno io avrei mai detto che un tipo serio come Eren si sarebbe unito alla nostra comitiva."disse Toji.  
"Diciamo che tua sorella si è ripresa e ora sta decisamente meglio."disse Neo.  
"CHIUDI IL BECCO!"disse Toji "Che bisogno c'è di dirlo?  
Scemo!"  
Più tardi Eren e Neo erano seduti sul bordo di un campo di basket.  
"Senti,Eren..."disse Neo.  
"Si?"disse Eren.  
"L'unità 0.3. verrà in Giappone,vero?"disse Neo.  
"Ah,si?"disse Eren "Io non ne sapevo nulla."  
"Sembra che sia un'imposizione degli Stati Uniti."disse Neo"Beh,forse voi piloti non avete bisogno di sapere certe cose.  
Secondo te chi lo piloterà?  
Chissà se lo farebbero fare anche a me."  
"Lo chiedi alla persona sbagliata,chiedilo alla signorina June."disse Eren.  
Saya guardava le torri bianche poco fuori dalla città.  
Ikari era in una stanza nera,seduto ad una scrivania e intorno a lui c'erano dei monoliti rettangolari,fluttuanti,con al centro un triangolo rosso,con la punta verso il basso,con quattro occhi sulla parte sinistra e tre sulla destra.  
Al centro c'era una mela rossa con un serpente intorno e dentro c'era la scritta rossa "Seele."  
La voce di quello che aveva l'ologramma bianco uscì dal monolito con il numero rosso 0.1. "Recentemente era andata perduta l'unità Evangelion 0.5."  
"Adesso è la volta dell'unità 0.4."disse la voce di quello con l'ologramma rosso che usciva dal monolito 0.4.  
"Entrambe le perdite incideranno sulla realizzazione del progetto però..."disse Ikari.  
"C'è ancora margine per recuperare,non ci saranno problemi."disse il monolito 0.4.  
"L'unità EVA 0.3. vi è stata offerta spontaneamente dal governo americano."disse quello con l'ologramma verde la cui voce usciva dal monolito 0.5. "Le autorità del tuo paese si sono mostrate volenterose."  
"È il modello più avanzato."disse il monolito 0.4. "Diventerebbe la vostra arma principale."  
"Lo sterminio degli angeli è ancora in corso."disse Ikari "Le unità prima del collaudo non sono affidabili.  
Se poteste aggiungere al bilancio i costi per le riparazioni dell'unità 0.0..."  
"Il compito dei prototipi è già ultimato."disse il monolito 0.4. "Non ce ne sarà bisogno."  
"Esatto."disse la voce di quello con l'ologramma azzurro che usciva dal monolito 0.6. "Ci sono altre questioni a cui dare la priorità."  
"Il vero Evangelion che abbiamo sempre desiderato."disse il monolito 0.1. "La sua nascita e la resurrezione di Lilith sanciranno il patto.  
Prima di questo dovremmo compiere tutti i riti necessari al progetto per il perfezionamento dell'uomo."  
"Lo so bene."disse Ikari "Tutto seguirà il copione voluto dalla Seele."  
I monoliti svanirono.  
"Il vero Evangelion."disse Ikari e apparve Jack "Significa che tutte le unità attive,incluso lo 0.1. hanno il solo scopo di spianare la strada alla sua realizzazione."  
"Sarebbe quello il sesto marchio?"disse Jack "Quindi niente più false divinità.  
Hanno davvero intenzione di riportare in vita un autentico Dio?"  
"Già."disse Ikari "Dobbiamo affrettare il risveglio dell'unità 0.1."  
Neo andò da Toji che si stava stirando sul banco e si udì la voce del preside,agli alti parlanti,che chiedeva che Toji si presentasse in presidenza.  
"Che succede?"disse Toji.  
"Hai fatto qualcosa di male?"disse Neo.  
"No,non mi sembra."disse Toji che andò in presidenza trovando Claire.  
Neo ed Eren andarono sul tetto.  
"Com'è andata la gita?"disse Eren.  
"Splendidamente."disse Neo "Senti,davvero non sai nulla della perdita dell'unità 0.4.?  
Sembra che l'intera seconda divisione sia saltata in aria insieme all'unità 0.4."  
"June non mi ha detto niente."disse Eren.  
"Scusa tanto."disse Neo "Certo però che Toji sta tardando parecchio."  
Durante la lezione Toji entrò in classe.  
"Mi scuso per il ritardo."disse Toji.  
"Ne ero stato avvisato."disse l'insegnante.  
Le lezioni finirono.  
"Bene,torniamo a casa."disse Neo.  
"E Toji?"disse Eren che rimetteva le cose nella valigia.  
"Lui si attarderà qui a scuola."disse Neo "È il suo turno di servizio."  
Toji andò a guardare le fiamme della caldaia della scuola.  
Al tramonto era ancora in classe e la capoclasse arrivò mentre mangiava seduto al banco.  
"Toji?"disse la capoclasse.  
"Si?"disse lui.  
"Ecco,oggi sei di turno quindi ricordati di riallineare i banchi e aggiornare il registro."disse lei.  
"Io a pranzo non ho avuto modo di magiare,farò tutto non appena finito."disse lui.  
"Tu mangi sempre pranzi confezionati,non è vero?"disse la capoclasse.  
"Nessuno me li prepara."disse Toji.  
"Toji,ecco io ho due sorelle e sono sempre io a preparare le nostre scatole del pranzo."disse lei.  
"Dev'essere dura per te."disse Toji.  
"Si e quindi sono piuttosto brava in cucina."disse lei "Però ogni giorno a me avanza sempre del cibo per le scatole del pranzo."  
"Ma questo è davvero uno spreco."disse Toji "Vuoi che ti aiuti a smaltire le riserve?"  
"Si,aiutami."disse lei.  
Amanda entrò nella stanza in cui lavorava Carter "Signor Carter."  
"Sei tu,Amanda?"disse lui "Mi dispiace ma sono occupato..."  
"Cosa fai di bello?"disse Amanda che guardò il computer e pensò "Per June però avresti tempo,vero?"  
"Questi sono i nostri dati di sincronia,vero?"disse lei "Cosa?  
4 soggetti.  
Cosa?  
Ma non ha alcun senso!  
Come può essere proprio lui il quarto figlio?  
No,cosa significa questo."  
Da un aeroporto piovoso si sollevò un aereo nero immenso con agganciata sotto una croce rossa con sopra un robot nero.  
Toji era nel campo di basket e guardava il canestro poi tirò il pallone.


	30. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 18

SELEZIONE DI VITA

L'aereo che trasportava l'immensa croce rossa ,con sotto il robot nero, era in volo e passò dentro una coltre di nubi.

Una volta entrato nelle nubi ci furono delle scariche elettriche gialle.

Eren si allacciava le scarpe in corridoio.

June era accanto a lui con dei pantaloni bianchi,una maglietta nera,il giubbotto rosso e il berretto militare rosso in testa.

"Scusi,sa dov'è Amanda?"disse Eren.

"Certamente,lei è già uscita di casa."disse June "A quanto pare è proprio intenzionata ad evitare a tutti i costi il mio viso."

"E per quale ragione?"disse Eren.

"Temo che tu non sia ancora in grado di comprendere l'animo femminile."disse June.

"Volevo chiederle se le voci sulla perdita dell'unità 0.4. corrispondono a verità."disse Eren "Si dice che sia esplosa a causa di un incidente."

"A grandi linee,si è la verità."disse June "Più precisamente l'unità 0.4. è scomparsa insieme alla seconda divisione della N.E.R.V. durante un esperimento sull'elemento S4.

Ma qui va tutto bene.

Le nostre tre unità funzionano perfettamente e i piloti quanto il personale sono eccellenti."

"Però ho sentito dire che dall'America sta per arrivare lo 0.3."disse Eren"L'esperimento di attivazione avrà luogo qui intorno vero?"

"Già,infatti io dovrò assentarmi per 4 giorni."disse June.

"Però l'esperimento..."disse Eren.

"Ci sarà anche Claire."disse June "Non avremo alcun problema."

"Ma il pilota?"disse Eren.

"Ah...a proposito di quel pilota..."disse June e suonò il campanello.

"Arrivo."disse Eren che aprì a porta trovando Neo.

"Buon giorno."disse Neo "Quest'oggi sono venuto qui per chiedere un favore al maggiore Fudo.

La prego maggiore...la prego,faccia di me il pilota dell'unità Evangelion 0.3."

June rimase allibita "Eh?"

Poco dopo June e Claire erano a bordo di un camion.

"Quindi Eren non lo sa."disse Claire.

"Ho paura a dirglielo."disse June " A volte non riesco neppure a capire che cosa pensa."

"Sei stata tu a volerne diventare la tutrice."disse Claire.

"Lo so."disse June "Ah,senti,è già astato chiamato il pilota?"

"Si,certo."disse Claire "Arriverà domani.

Del resto i preparativi di cui occuparsi sono pochi."

"Forse potrebbe essere lui stesso a parlargliene."disse June.

"Questo è molto improbabile."disse Claire "Di certo non era abbastanza felice per vantarsene.

L'unica condizione che ha posto è stato il trasferimento di sua sorella minore,già ricoverata."

"Certo che la signorina June è proprio insensibile però."disse Neo in classe,mentre Toji aveva l'aria persa nel vuoto,i piedi sul banco e le mani dietro la testa "In quanto a volontà io sono sicuramente il primo.

Potrebbe utilizzarmi come riserva.

Non è vero,Toji?"

"Eh?"disse Toji "Certo."

Amanda entrò nella classe.

"Cos'è successo?"disse Eren.

Lei camminò in silenzio.

"Ma guarda,oggi niente litigi tra marito e moglie."disse Toji.

Lei sbatté la valigia sul tavolo "Volevo solo evitare il più a lungo possibile le vostre facce!

LE TRE FACCE DEL TRIO DEGLI STUPIDI!"

Amanda uscì dalla classe.

All'ora di ricreazione Neo mise il sacchetto con il pranzo sul tavolo "Ehi,ma...dov'è Toji?"

"Non è in classe."disse Eren.  
"È uscito senza mangiare?"disse Neo "Lui?

Sembra davvero impossibile."

Toji era sul tetto di una parte dell'edificio che era diviso in due parti ed era poggiato sulla ringhiera con le mani.

"Toji?"disse Annie dietro di lui.

"Ah,sei tu Annie."disse Toji "Se stai cercando Eren,non è qui.

Lo sai,vero?

Tu sei al corrente di me e anche June sembra saperlo."

Annie annuì.

"Certo che è insolito preoccuparsi per gli altri."disse Toji.

"Davvero?"disse lei "Io non riesco a capire."

"È evidente."disse Toji "Tu sei preoccupata per Eren?"

"Cosa?"disse Annie "Potrebbe essere come dici."

"È proprio così."disse Toji.

La capoclasse li vide dalla finestra.

"Due intere ore di ritardo,infine eccolo che arriva."disse June che era accanto al camion"È la prima volta che qualcuno mi fa aspettare tanto un appuntamento."

L'aereo con sotto la croce atterrò.

"Con gli uomini te ne sei sempre andata,senza aspettare troppo."disse Claire "Vero?"

Toji era seduto fuori e guardava la sua mano e si ricordava di quando aveva colpito Eren.

"Scusami,Amanda."disse la capoclasse quando uscirono da scuola "Solitamente verresti a casa insieme ad Eren."

"Non importa."disse Amanda "Io sto con Eren solo per dovere e poi oggi non sono dell'umore adatto per vedere la sua faccia."

Le due si misero sedute su una panchina,davanti ad un cornicione su un ponte a guardare la città mentre il Sole tramontava.

"Si tratta di Toji,non è vero?"disse Amanda.

"Infatti."disse la capoclasse "Si capisce?"

"È assolutamente evidente."disse Amanda.

"A non averlo capito saranno solo i 3 del trio degli stupidi."disse Amanda.

"Però,a dire il vero,Eren sembra così sensibile."disse lei.

"Ah,quello è il più tonto."disse Amanda "In più è uno stupido,del tutto incapace di relazionarsi con gli altri."

"Se è così."disse la capoclasse "Sai,io cedo che Toji sia innamorato di Annie."

"Toji innamorato di quell'allieva modello?!"disse Amanda.

"Oggi a pranzo sembravano molto in confidenza."disse la capoclasse.

"Ascolta,non hai di che preoccuparti."disse Amanda "La cosa è del tutto impossibile.

Quella ragazza è capace di relazionarsi con gli altri 10000 volte meno di Eren."

"Davvero?"disse la capoclasse.

"Davvero?"disse Amanda "Senti,posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Che cosa?"disse lei.

"Come può piacerti quello stupido esaltato?"disse Amanda.

"È tanto dolce."disse la capoclasse arrossendo e girandosi dalla parte opposta.

Amanda era inorridita.

La sera seguente Amanda era su un cuscino sul pavimento e leggeva,Eren era al tavolino con un fumetto,il pinguino su un altro cuscino e la tv era accesa.

"Sai stavo pensando..."disse Eren.

"Certo che il signor Carter ci mette molto per fare il bagno."disse Amanda.

"Chissà chi è che piloterà l'unità 0.3."disse Eren.

"Cosa?!"disse Amanda voltandosi "Non l'hai ancora saputo?"

"Chi è?"disse Eren.

Lei smise di parlare si voltò "Non lo so."

"Che bagno fantastico."disse Carter che entrò nella stanza con un accappatoio verde e un asciugamano "Che c'è?

Ancora un litigio?

Non c'è proprio niente da fare.

È sempre così in assenza di Fudo?"

"No,niente affatto."disse Amanda voltandosi "A dire il vero,visto che trascorrerò tutta la notte con lei,signor Carter,io vorrei soltanto sorridere..."

Amanda abbassò la testa,dopo essersi rivoltata "Però oggi proprio non posso.

Non ci riesco."

"Bene,andiamo a dormire."disse Carter "In questi casi andare a letto presto è quanto di meglio si possa fare."

Amanda dormì in una stanza da sola,mentre i due dormirono su dei letti singoli nella stessa stanza.

"Sta già dormendo,signor Carter?"disse Eren.

"No,non ancora."disse Carter.

"Può dirmi che tipo di persona è mio zio?"disse Eren.

"Questa è una domanda davvero inaspettata."disse Carter "Credevo volessi parlare di Fudo."

"Lei,signor Carter sembra trascorrere molto tempo con mio zio."disse Eren.

"È il vice comandante a stare sempre con lui."disse Carter "Stai raccogliendo informazioni su tuo zio?"

"È che sono stato lontano da lui per molto tempo."disse Eren.

"Quindi non lo conosci."disse Carter.

"Però ho capito molte cose in merito a mio zio."disse Eren "Per esempio a proposito del suo lavoro.

O di mia zia.

E per questo..."

"Non è come credi."disse Carter "Le persone non sono in grado di comprendere a pieno il prossimo.

Ciascuno di noi è in parte oscuro anche a se stesso.

Riuscire a comprendersi fino in fondo è impossibile.

Persino gente come gli Avengers hanno i loro problemi interni.

È per questo che le persone si sforzano di rivolgere se stessi agli altri ed è proprio questo a rendere la vita tanto interessante."

"È così anche per lei e la signorina June?"disse Eren.

"No,lei non ha mai voluto stare con me."disse Carter "Le donne sono gli esseri dell'altra riva.

Per noi uomini intendo.

Questo significa che tra l'uomo e la donna scorre un fiume.

Un fiume più ampio e profondo del mare."

"Io non riesco a capirli gli adulti."disse Eren.

Il giorno dopo,in una base tra le colline,c'era il robot nero in un'immensa stanza e la capsula veniva inserita al suo interno.

"Sarà presto utilizzabile in azioni belliche reali."disse Claire.

"Capisco."disse June "È una vera fortuna."

"Non mi sembri molto entusiasta,una volta completamente operativa anche questa unità sarà posta sotto il tuo diretto comando."disse Claire.

"Potere di comando su 4 Evangelion?"disse June "Se lo volessi potrei persino distruggere il mondo."

"Hai parlato ad Eren di quella questione?"disse lei.

"Lo farò una volta concluso l'esperimento."disse June.

La capoclasse era accanto ad Amanda in classe.

"Sembra non sia ancora arrivato."disse la capoclasse "Vero,Amanda?"

"Già,può darsi che oggi non venga affatto."disse Amanda.

"Ero certa che oggi finalmente avrebbe..."disse lei "Vuoi favorire."

Eren e Toji erano appoggiati alla ringhiera sul tetto.

"L'unità 0.3. dovrebbe già essere in Giappone."disse Neo.

"Si,credo sia arrivata ieri."disse Eren.

"Che meraviglia."disse Neo "Chissà chi la piloterà?

Che si tratti di Toji?

In fondo oggi è assente."

"Ma cosa dici?"disse Eren.

"Procedere alla seconda fase."disse Claire.

Improvvisamente scattarono gli allarmi.

"Sospendere l'esperimento."disse Claire "Interrompere i circuiti."

Il cavo si staccò dal robot.

"Negativo,rilevata avaria all'interno dell'unità."disse la voce femminile.  
"È impossibile."disse Claire.

La placca che copriva il cilindro si si sollevò mostrando una sostanza bianca attaccata sotto di essa.

"Un angelo?"disse Claire.

Ci fu un'enorme esplosione e una colonna di fuoco che formò una croce in cielo.

"Verificatasi esplosione."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Danni sconosciuti."

"Inviare immediatamente la terza truppa e la squadra di autodifesa."disse Jack.

"Oggetto mobile non identificato rilevato."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Diagramma arancione."disse quello con gli occhiali "Riconoscimento angelo negativo."

"Allerta bellica di primo grado."disse Ikari.

"Prepararsi al combattimento terrestre."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Lancio immediato delle tre unità EVA."disse Jessica.

I tre robot furono mandati al tramonto in un piccolo paesino tra le colline e li attesero.

"Un incidente?"disse Eren "Oh no.

Stanno bene la signorina June e gli altri?"

"Nessun contatto con la base."disse Annie.

"È terribile."disse Eren "Cosa possiamo fare?"

"Si può sapere cos'hai da piagnucolare?"disse Amanda "Al momento la nostra preoccupazione è perfettamente inutile,te ne rendi conto?"

"Però come faremo da soli contro un angelo?"disse Eren.

"Sarà il comandante Ikari ad esercitare il comando operativo diretto."disse Annie.

"Sarà mio zio a..."disse Eren.

"Riceviamo le immagini dell'obbiettivo."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Le trasferisco sullo schermo principale."

Tutti mormorarono alla vista dell'EVA 0.3.

"Come supponevamo."disse Jack.

"Inviare il segnale di arresto operativo."disse Ikari "Espulsione forzata della capsula."  
La placca sulla schiena si staccò,ma la sostanza impedì al cilindro di uscire.

"Negativo."disse Jessica "Sia il segnale di arresto sia il codice di espulsione della capsula sono inefficaci."

"Il pilota?"disse Ikari.

"Rileviamo la presenza di respirazione e pulsazione cardiaca,tuttavia..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Da questo istante l'unità EVA 0.3. si considera perduta."disse Ikari "L'obbiettivo è identificato come angelo."

"Però..."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Disporre il fronte di difesa come da programma."disse Ikari "Abbattere l'obbiettivo."

"Obbiettivo in avvicinamento."disse quello con gli occhiali "A tutte le unità,prepararsi al combattimento terrestre."

"Non può essere."disse Eren "Un angelo?

Quello sarebbe un angelo?"

"Esatto,l'obbiettivo da abbattere."disse Ikari.

"L'obbiettivo da abbattere?"disse Eren "Ma quello...non è un'EVA?"

Il robot di Amanda aveva un cannone.

"In credibile."disse Amanda "Che l'angelo se ne sia impossessato."

"Ci sarebbe una persona a bordo?"disse Eren "Dentro quell'EVA non dovrebbe esserci un altro ragazzo?"

"Ma allora tu non l'hai ancora saputo?"disse Amanda "Il pilota dello 0.3…."

Il l'ologramma si interruppe e Amanda gridò.

"Amanda?"disse Eren.

Il robot di Amanda era a terra con la testa su un camion.

"Unità EVA 0.2. silenzio assoluto."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"L'obbiettivo si dirige verso lo 0.0."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Annie evita lo scontro ravvicinato e cerca di avvicinare l'obbiettivo."disse Ikari "Lo 0.1 ti raggiungerà al più presto."

"Ricevuto."disse Annie che rimase nascosta dietro una parte della collina con un fucile immenso in mano.

"A bordo c'è lui."pensò Annie.

Il robot si piegò in avanti iniziando a contorcersi,poi spiccò un salto all'indietro e atterrò su di lei,mandando l'altro a terra e tendolo fermo.

Dal braccio del robot nero colò del liquido bianco che si infiltro nel braccio dell'altro robot ed Annie iniziò a sentire dolore.

"L'angelo sta invadendo il braccio sinistro dello 0.0."disse Jessica.

"Troncare il braccio."disse Ikari "Sbrigatevi."

"Però senza prima annullare la connessione neurale..."disse Jessica.

"Troncare."disse Ikari.

"Signor si."disse Jessica.

Il braccio si staccò dal resto e Annie urlò.

Il braccio si schiantò su una casa.

Il robot si avvicinò a quello di Eren.

"Eren,l'obbiettivo ti si sta avvicinando."disse Ikari "Abbattilo."

"Ma per quanto possa essere chiamato obbiettivo… c'è comunque una persona al suo interno."disse Eren.

L'essere spiccò un salto e colpì il robot con i piedi mandandolo a terra.

Eren vide la capsula "Ma allora c'è davvero qualcuno dentro."

Il robot di Eren si alzò e l'altro allungò il braccio a dismisura afferrandogli la gola,poi allungò anche l'altro e lo mandò contro una collina facendogli distruggere anche una strada.

Eren riuscì a togliersi le braccia dell'essere dal collo,ma le placche intorno al collo del robot nero saltarono ed uscirono fuori due braccia carnose che gli afferrarono al gola e dalle mani iniziò ad uscire un liquido blu che iniziò ad entrare nel robot.

"Anomalie nel mantenimento vitale."disse quello con gli occhiali.  
"Dannazione!"disse Jack "Abbassare il tasso di sincronia al 50%"

"Aspettate."disse Ikari.

"Ma che dici,Ikari?"disse John "Continuando così il pilota morirà."

"Eren?"disse Ikari "Perché non vuoi combattere?"

"C'è una persona a bordo."disse Eren "C'è una persona a bordo,zio!"

"Non importa."disse Ikari "Quello che hai di fronte è un angelo,un nostro nemico."

"Non posso."disse Eren "Io non posso!

Bisogna salvarlo!

Io non ucciderò mai un'altra persona."

"Così morirai tu!"disse Ikari.

"Non importa!"disse Eren "Meglio che uccidere una persona!"

Ikari si alzò "Molto bene allora.

Interrompere tutti i collegamenti tra l'unità 0.1. e il pilota!"

"Interrompere?"disse Jessica.

"Esatto!"disse Ikari "Commutare i circuiti sull'EVA."

"Però ci sono ancora dei problemi e senza la supervisione della dottoressa Claire..."disse Jessica.

"Al momento sarà molto più efficiente del pilota!"disse Ikari "Procedi!"

"Signor si."disse Jessica.

La capsula di Eren divenne buia,poi si accese una luce rossa "Ma cosa?

CHE STA SUCCEDENDO ZIO?"

"Rilasciare il sistema."disse Ikari "Dare inizio all'attacco."

Gli occhi del robot si aprirono e la macchina afferrò il collo del nemico con le mani,poi spezzò il collo dell'essere e le braccia caddero giù.

Il nemico fu sollevato e scagliato a terra e l'EVA gli diede un pugno facendogli esplodere la testa e iniziò a farlo a pezzi, riempiendo di budella giganti e di sangue il paese e il fiumiciattolo.

"FALLO SMETTERE!"disse Eren "ZIO,FALLO SMETTERE!

FERMATI!

FERMATI!

FERMATI!"

Il robot prese il cilindro.

"NO,FERMO!"urlò Eren e il cilindro fu stritolato.

"NOOOO!"urlò Eren.

"Unità EVA 0.3.,cioè no...obbiettivo ridotto in stato di silenzio assoluto."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

La capoclasse,a casa,stava decidendo cosa preparare "Ho deciso,preparerò questo.

Quindi per 4 persone.

Chissà se domani lo mangerà."

Di notte,accanto ad un immenso cratere,c'era June su una barella e arrivò Carter.

La zona era piena di mezzi di soccorso.

"Sono viva."disse June che aprì gli occhi "Carter?"

"Sei stata fortunata."disse Carter "Fudo."

"E Claire?"disse lei.

"Non preoccuparti."disse Carter "Le sue ferite sono più leggere delle tue."

"Meno male?"disse June "E l'unità EVA 0.3.?"

"Pare sia stata abbattuta come angelo dallo 0.1."disse June.

June spalancò gli occhi e girò la testa "Io...io non avevo ancora detto niente ad Eren."

Eren era ancora nel robot.

"Eren,mi senti."disse June al telefono.

"Signorina June."disse Eren che singhiozzava.

"Ecco io..."disse June "Perdonami.

Io volevo dirti una cosa importante,ma poi...poi è successo tutto questo."

"Signorina June,io ho..."disse Eren "C'era una persona...e mio zio...l'ho implorato di fermarsi."

"Perdonami Eren."disse June "Perdonami."

Eren vide che stavano portando fuori il pilota superstite dal cilindro.

"È ancora vivo!"disse Eren.

"Vedi,il pilota dell'unità 0.3.,il quarto figlio...è..."disse June.

"Toji..."disse Eren.

"Eren?"disse June "Eren?"

Eren urlò a squarcia gola.


	31. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 19

BATTAGLIA DA UOMO

Il robot di Eren era dentro la stanza immensa con il liquido fucsia e il pilota inferocito ci si era barricato dentro.

"I circuiti di interconnessione dello 0.1. sono interrotti."disse Jessica.

"E il segnale di espulsione?"disse Jack.

"Risulta bloccato dall'interno della capsula."disse Jessica.

"Però ascolta,Eren...se non si fosse agito così,tu saresti stato ucciso."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Tutto questo non centra niente."disse Eren.

"Ma resta comunque una realtà."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Non fatemi irritare ulteriormente con discorsi simili."disse Eren "Allo 0.1. restano 180 secondi di autonomia.

Mi basterebbero per distruggere almeno metà della base?"

"Nelle sue attuali condizioni sarebbe davvero capace di tanto."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Ascoltami Eren,rifletti un momento."disse Jessica alzandosi "Senza la decisione del comandante Ikari saremmo potuti morire tutti."

"HO DETTO CHE TUTTO QUESTO NON CENTRA NIENTE!"disse Eren furioso "Mio zio...lui ha cercato di uccidere Toji...USANDO LE MIE MANI!

Zio?

Sei li,vero?

DI QUALCOSA!

RISPONDIMI!"

"Portare a limite massimo la pressione del liquido."disse Ikari.

"Eh?"disse Jessica voltandosi spaventata.

"Non c'è tempo per i capricci di un bambino."disse Ikari.

"RESTANO ANCORA I CIRCUITI DI CONNESSIONE..."disse Eren che svenne pensando"Maledizione.

Maledizione."

Il giorno dopo i mezzi militari rimuovevano i pezzi dell'EVA 0.3. dal paese inondato di sangue.

"Progetto di rimozione del braccio destro completato."disse uno con il megafono.

June raggiunse Claire.

"Stai già bene?"disse Claire.

"Hai dimenticato che guarisco quasi subito?"disse June "E poi non posso di certo restare a riposo in un momento simile.

Eren?"

"Pare l'abbiano estratto forzatamente dall'abitacolo dopo aver tagliato il portello di emergenza con il laser."disse Claire.

"Che disastro."disse June.

"Questa volta..."disse Claire.

"Temo sia finita davvero male."disse Amanda che aveva la tuta rossa ed era appoggiata ad un muro"Quello stupido non riuscirà riprendersi di certo."

"Le condizioni di Eren?"disse Annie che era sul divano li accanto con la tuta bianca.

"Lui non è rimasto ferito."disse Amanda "Presto riprenderà i sensi.

Probabilmente adesso starà sognando."

"Sognando?"disse Annie.

"Esatto."disse Amanda "Tu...non hai mai sognato?"

"Certo che si."disse Annie "Tutti lo fanno.

La realtà stessa è un sogno fatto da lui."

"Che sogno di merda."disse Amanda "Qui fa tutto male."

"Il trucco,Amanda,è dimenticarsi che fa male."disse Annie.

"Eren…"disse Toji aprendo gli occhi e vedendo Eren accanto al letto "Cosa ci fa Eren in un letto accanto al mio?

Chissà dove mi trovo…

Nell'ospedale di mia sorella?"

Toji sognò di essere su un treno,durante un tramonto e vide Eren e Annie seduti uno da una parte e uno dall'altra "Ma quelli sono Eren e Annie."

"Eren,perché hai fatto una cosa simile?"disse Annie.

"Non potevo perdonarlo."disse Eren "Mio zio.

Lui che mi ha tradito.

Anche se ero riuscito a parlargli serenamente,mio zio non capisce affatto i mie sentimenti."

"Tu hai cercato di capire i sentimenti di tuo zio?"disse Eren.

"Ho cercato di capire."disse Eren.

"Perché non cerchi di capire?"disse Annie.

Lui si mise la mani sulle tempie e abbassò la testa"IO HO CERCATO DI CAPIRE!"

"Così stai fuggendo dalle cose che ti sono spiacevoli."disse Annie "Prendi la strada in discesa,piuttosto che quella in salita."

"CHE C'È DI SBAGLIATO?"disse Eren "CHE C'È DI MALE NEL FUGGIRE DALLE COSE SPIACEVOLI?"

"Il trucco,Eren,è dimenticarsi che sono spiacevoli."disse Annie.

"Chissà cosa hanno da litigare quei due?"pensò Toji.

Nella mano di Eren apparve un registratore.

"Lo ascolti ancora?"disse lei.

"Si,se chiudo le orecchie e gli occhi posso stare lontano da quel brutto mondo."disse Eren.

"Quel brutto mondo?"disse Annie.

"Esatto."disse Eren "Dove vive il mio odiato zio.

Dove ci sono EVA e angeli spaventosi.

Dove mi costringono a compiere atti tremendi,dove i miei amici e io restiamo feriti.

Purtroppo anche le cose belle si rovinano.

È un mondo disgustoso."

Eren guardò il registratore "E ormai lo butterò via.

Pensavo che finché l'avessi tenuto mio zio mi avrebbe protetto dal mondo disgustoso.

Ma era solo un'egoistica visone."

"Uriedo."disse Annie.

"Cosa?"disse Eren.

Eren si svegliò "Sono ancora qui?

Non ne posso più."

Intorno a lui c'erano uomini in giacca e cravatta.

Nei cieli c'era l'angelo Alexiel.

Aveva lunghissimi capelli castani che arrivavano fin sotto la vita ed erano spettinati.

Aveva la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,ma vicina al centro.

La parte a destra dei capelli cadeva davanti al corpo,quella a sinistra dietro,tranne le ciocche iniziali.

Aveva un vestito lungo che arrivava fino ai piedi.

Il collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti.

"E così sta per dare inizio a tutto."pensò Alexiel.

"Si."disse lo spettro di Annie dietro di lei.

Alexiel si voltò "E così adesso il Signore prende controllo di una mortale per spingere gli eventi dove vuole?"

"Per ora non ho preso controllo di niente,ma siamo sulla buona strada."disse lo spettro "Per il momento quel corpo appartiene ad Annie."

Toji si svegliò e trovò la capoclasse accanto a lui "Ma guarda.

La capoclasse."

"Toji,stai bene?"disse lei.  
"Ma certo,sembra che io si ancora vivo."disse Toji che guardò il letto accanto al suo e vide che Eren non c'era "Ma guarda,mi era sembrato che affianco al mio letto ci fosse Eren.

Sarà stato un sogno."

"Pare che Eren si stato dimesso ieri."disse la capoclasse "Sai tu hai dormito per 3 interi giorni."

"Capisco."disse Toji "Per 3 interi giorni.

E tu capoclasse?"

"Io sono venuta qui solo in qualità di capoclasse per puro e semplice dovere."disse lei arrossendo"Oltre a questo non c'è assolutamente nient'altro."

"Si,certo."disse Toji "Si certo,lo so bene."

"No,non sai niente."disse lei.

"Mi scuso davvero per non aver mangiato i tuoi pranzi."disse Toji.

"Non preoccuparti per quello."disse lei "Piuttosto mi dispiace che qui non permettano di portare scatole per in pranzo."

"Capoclasse?"disse Toji.

"Cosa c'è?"disse lei.  
"Posso chiederti un favore?"disse Toji.

"Si."disse lei.

"Potresti dire alla mia sorellina che io non ho nulla di serio?"disse Toji.

"Si."disse lei.

Eren era in una cella si isolamento e la porta fu aperta.  
"Vieni fuori,Eren Yeager."disse un uomo "Il comandante supremo vuole vederti."

Eren fu portato ammanettato da Ikari nella stanza con le vetrate piene di liquido fucsia.

"Insubordinazione,occupazione di un'unità EVA per scopi personali,intimidazioni oltraggiose."disse Ikari "Tali atti sono tutti reati.

C'è qualcosa che vorresti dire?"

"Si,io non voglio mai più pilotare un'EVA."disse Eren "Ne voglio più stare in questo posto."

"Allora vattene."disse Ikari.

"Si,tornerò sull'isola,poi raggiungerò Mikasa e gli altri."disse Eren che si voltò.

"Stai di nuovo fuggendo?"disse Ikari "La realizzazione dei desideri personali si ottiene solo con l'impegno e il sacrificio,non piove dai piani astrali come un regalo di qualcun altro.

Eren diventa adulto."

"A dire la verità non ho idea di cosa sia un adulto."disse Eren.

"Mi hai molto deluso,assumo che non avremo mai più modo di incontrarci."disse Ikari.

"Si,è quello che intendo."disse Eren che uscì,raggiunse la superficie e camminò in strada.

"Sono io."disse Ikari al telefono "Cancellare il terzo figlio.

Assegnare Annie come pilota esclusivo dello 0.1. e il sistema come riserva."

Annie osservava le cuffie del registratore sporgere dal secchio dei rifiuti.

"Annie non è stata capace di trattenere Eren."disse Jessica.

"Anch'io contavo su di lei,perché è molto cambiata negli ultimi tempi,ma non riesco a misurare la distanza che c'è tra quei due."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Però questo significa un pilota in meno."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

Annie tirò fuori il registratore dal secchio dei rifiuti.

"Annie."disse lo spettro identico a lei e lei si voltò non vedendo nessuno.

"Così siamo al punto di partenza."disse Jessica "O quasi."

Eren era sul suo letto e guardava il soffitto,squillò il telefono e si udì la voce di Neo "Ciao,Eren.

È vero che stai per l'asciare la città?

È la verità,non è così?

Ma perché,per quale ragione?

Perché all'improvviso hai deciso di fuggire?

Io ti ho sempre ammirato tanto.

Ti ho sempre invidiato perché tu sei diverso da loro.

Maledizione.

Anche Toji è in grado di pilotare un EVA..."

La connessione cadde.

Eren prese una valigia e andò alla porta "Suppongo che non avendo trovato nulla da dirmi,Amanda non verrà."

"Probabile."disse June "Non mi ha neanche affidato i suoi saluti."

"È proprio da lei."disse Eren "Ne sono sollevato."

"Continuando con un simile atteggiamento sarà sempre molto dura per te."disse June.

"Questo secondo la sua prospettiva di vita,signorina June."disse Eren "Io non posso condividerla."

"Suppongo tu già lo sappia,ma ti informo che d'ora in avanti le tue possibilità d'agire saranno alquanto limitate."disse June.

"Si."disse Eren "Senta..."

"Si?"disse June.

"Mi dica solo una cosa,per favore..."disse Eren "Perché proprio Toji doveva essere il quarto figlio?"

"I candidati per la quarta selezione erano in effetti tutti tuoi compagni di classe."disse June "Anch'io l'ho saputo solo di recente.

Era tutto già preordinato."

"Tutti i miei compagni…?"disse Eren.

"Quel che è accaduto con Toji è un errore che non potrebbe essere ammendato da tutte le scuse del mondo,però Eren,in tutta onestà,io avevo riposto in te tutti i miei sogni,i miei desideri,i miei obbiettivi."disse June "So bene che questo ha gravato sulle tue spalle,ma noi tutti della N.E.R.V. non potevamo far altro che affidarti il nostro futuro.

Questo soltanto ti prego di ricordarlo."

"Una questione del tutto egoistica."disse Eren.

"So bene anche questo."disse June "Credo che tu lo immagini,ma anche se verrà cancellata la tua registrazione alla N.E.R.V. continuerò a tenere la tua stanza e il tuo codice di accesso al quartier generale così come sono."

"È inutile,la prego di risistemarli."disse Eren "Io non salirò mai più a bordo di un'EVA."

"Hai dimenticato questo."disse June che gli pose il cellulare "Ci sono diversi messaggi di Neo e degli altri.

Sono preoccupati."

"Quello non mi serve."disse Eren "Avevo deciso di lasciarlo qui."

"Non mi chiedi nemmeno notizie di Annie e Amanda."disse June "Sinceramente è probabile che nemmeno a me importi delle sorti del mondo e dell'umanità.

Ora mi trovo a dover sostenere questo ruolo.

Ma inizialmente sono entrata nella N.E.R.V. perché volevo stare il più lontano possibile dal ricordo del mio passato e dal paese dove il tutto è accaduto.

Proprio come te che sei salito sull'EVA per cercare di dimenticare il tuo passato.

Così,alla fine,mi sono trovata ad identificare i miei sentimenti con i tuoi.

So che anche tu ne sentivi il peso.

So bene che le motivazioni che ti hanno spinto sull'EVA ti hanno deluso.

Però io avrei tanto voluto che tu..."

Eren fece un passò dalla porta e lei non riuscì ad afferrargli la mano.

"Quel giorno,Annie aveva invitato anche il comandante Ikari."disse June "Avrebbe voluto che tu andassi d'accordo con tuo zio.

Che potessi ridere insieme a lui."

"Io non potrò ridere mai più con nessuno."disse Eren.

"Parlava con piena coscienza di se."pensò June "Non aveva mai fatto una cosa simile."

Eren era alla stazione e in quel momento suonarono delle sirene e si udì una voce femminile"Attenzione,è stato appena dichiarato lo stato di emergenza straordinaria.

Tutti i civili sono pregati di raggiungere i rifugi."

"È un angelo."disse Ikari.

"Prepararsi all'intercettazione aerea."disse la voce femminile.  
"L'obbiettivo?"disse Jack.

"È attualmente in avanzamento."disse quello con gli occhiali.

L'angelo era sospeso a mezz'aria ed era una sfera arancione trasparente.

Al centro della sfera c'era un occhio rosso su una sfera marrone e delle linee rette che partivano da essa e arrivavano sui bordi interni della sfera.

"Ha già varcato i sistemi di difesa."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

I mezzi militari di terra lanciarono dei missili e anche dai palazzi della città uscirono dei missili,ma l'essere materializzò lo scudo intorno a se,poi illuminò il suo occhio e distrusse dei palazzi con le colonne di energia viola che formavano delle croci.

"Lastre corazzate dalla prima alla diciottesima perforate."disse la voce meccanica.

"18 delle speciali lastre corazzate con un colpo?"disse quello con gli occhiali sconvolto.

June entrò "Non c'è tempo per l'intercettazione in superficie con gli Eva.

Lanciare unità 0.2. all'interno del Geo Front,posizionare la copertura del quartier generale."

Il robot rosso fu inviato nel condotto.

"Amanda aprirà il fuoco sul nemico nell'istante in cui si introdurrà nel Geo Front."disse June"Mandate anche Saya.

L'unità 0.0.?"

"Il braccio sinistro non si è ancora rigenerato."disse Claire "Non può essere usato in battaglia."

"Predisporre il sistema come riserva."disse Ikari.

"Signor si."disse June.

Annie fu fatta entrare nel mezzo di Eren ed avvertì un forte dolore alla testa.

"Non è più possibile,ormai."pensò Annie.

"Gli impulsi defluiscono."disse Jessica "L'unità 0.1. sta rifiutando la connessione nervosa."

"È assurdo."disse Claire "Non può essere."

"Ikari..."disse Jack.  
"Già."disse Ikari "Intende rifiutarmi.

Sospendere l'attivazione.

Far uscire Annie con l'unità 0.0.

Attivare lo 0.1. con il sistema."

"Però con l'unità 0.0..."disse June.

"Non ha importanza."disse Annie "Esco ugualmente."

"Annie?"disse June.

"Se anche morissi io potrei essere sempre sostituita."disse Annie.

L'angelo illuminò l'occhio e si formarono diverse colonne di fuoco viola sulla città.

"Io ho deciso di non pilotare mai più un EVA."disse Eren.

"ANCORA UN COLPO E TUTTE LE LASTRE CORAZZATE SARANNO PERFORATE!"disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Ci affidiamo a voi due."disse June.

Sulla Luna c'era il ragazzo con i capelli e la pelle bianca che si era messo una tuta aderente nera ed il suo robot era pronto "È giunto il momento."

L'ultima esplosione fece cadere dei palazzi nel sotto suolo.

"Corazza fusa."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Questo è il più potente tra il tipo respingente."disse Jack "Ha una forza imprevista."

Amanda era pronta,con varie armi a disposizione.

"Eccolo che arriva."disse Amanda.

"Attacco totale."disse June.

Vari missili molto grandi andarono contro l'essere ed esplosero,ma senza procurare danni.

"Anche senza Eren io sono più che adatta per una sciocchezza simile."disse Amanda e l'essere scese attraverso il buco.

Lei iniziò a fare fuoco e l'essere arrivò a terra,poi prese altri due fucili e un cannone,ma senza effetto.

"Ma perché non subisce nessun danno?"disse Amanda "Eppure lo scudo è abbassato."

L'essere fece uscire due punte dalla circonferenza.

"Cosa?"disse lei.

Lei punte divennero piatte e trapassarono le spalle del mezzo che perse gli arti.

"BASTARDO!"urlò Amanda che gli corse contro.  
"No,Amanda."disse June "Interrompere tutti i collegamenti nervosi presto!"

L'essere usò un nastro per tagliare la testa a robot che cadde a terra.

"Unità 0.2. danneggiata."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Amanda?"disse June.

"Sta bene."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Maledizione."pensò Amanda.

"L'angelo ha ripreso a muoversi."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

Arrivò il robot rosa di Saya.

"Possibilità di comunicare con lei?"disse June.

"Negativo."disse Jessica.

"Ah...vuole fare tutto da sola."disse June.

L'angelo si sollevò in aria e formò uno scudo,mentre il robot materializzava un cannone laser dal braccio e faceva fuoco.

Lo scudo esagonale fu avvicinato al robot e dietro si formarono scudi più piccoli.

"Accidenti,il suo scudo è troppo potente."disse Saya "Mi sa che qui non c'è proprio niente da fare."

Il robot prese un'altra arma che formò una punta laser sulla cima.

"Proviamo con questo."disse Saya e il robot corse verso l'angelo che era a terra,poi spiccò un salto e colpì lo scudo talmente forte da conficcare l'essere nel terreno "Bene."

Dalle spalle del robot uscirono delle punte che penetrarono di poco lo scudo che iniziò ad espandersi in orizzontale,poi ci fu un'altra esplosione e lei fu spinta via,poi gli scudi si formarono uno davanti all'altro spingendo via il robot ogni volta,conficcandola dentro dei palazzi a testa in giù.

"CAVOLO!"disse lei e il robot fece una capriola evitando una serie di scudi che si misero l'uno sull'altro provocando un cratere.

"Ah...maledetto."disse Saya "Sei un osso duro,eh?"

La capsula rossa fu messa nello 0.1.

"Inserimento completato."disse Jessica.

"Procedere alla connessione."disse Claire.

"Ricevuto."disse Jessica,ma scattarono i segnali di allerta "Cosa?…

Gli impulsi svaniscono,vengono rifiutati.

Niente da fare,l'EVA 0.1. non si attiva."

"Sia la capsula che Annie..."disse Claire.

"Non vengono accettati."disse Jack.

"Jack."disse Ikari che si alzò.

"Si,Jesse...cioè comandante Ikari?"disse Jack.

"Ti affido la situazione."disse Ikari.

Saya si alzò all'interno del cilindro "Se continuo così non riuscirò ad abbatterlo.

Bene,almeno proviamoci.

Vediamo che cosa può fare un EVA quando perde l'umanità.

Inversione modalità."

Dalle spalle del robot uscirono dei cilindri,il corpo si allungò e uscirono altri cilindri verdi dalla schiena e gli occhi si illuminarono.

"Esiste anche questa modalità?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Limitatore disconnesso."disse Jessica "Tutti i parametri sono fuori scala."

"Valori negativi..."disse Claire "Il pilota corre rischi di contaminazione."

"Ma è troppo pericoloso."disse Jessica.

"Quando si è in ballo..."disse Saya e il robot si mise a quattro zampe,aprendo una bocca piena di denti"...non resta altro che continuare a ballare!"

Il robot spiccò un salto provocando un cratere,poi fece un altro enorme salto trapassando i vari scudi e andando a sbattere contro gli ultimi,poi spiccò un salto,ma andò contro un altro scudo,poi iniziò a romperli a pugni.

"ANCORA UN PO'!"disse Saya.

I tentacoli uscirono dalla sfera e divennero dei nastri che la colpirono e la scagliarono via.

Lei gli corse contro e fu colpita ancora cadendo a terra.

"Anche dopo aver abbandonato la sua umanità non riesce a sconfiggerlo in combattimento."disse Claire "E questo rappresenta il nostro limite."

"Se solo avessi i miei poteri forti come un volta..."disse June.

"Moriresti comunque."disse Claire.

Eren osservava i missili andare contro l'essere,mentre la gente fuggiva.

"Amanda."disse Eren che notò Carter che annaffiava i cocomeri.

"Signor Carter."disse Eren "Che sta facendo qui,in una situazione come questa?"

"Sono io a dover pronunciare una frase simile."disse Carter "Cosa stai facendo qui,Eren?"

"Io...io non salirò mai più a bordo di un EVA."disse Eren "Ormai ho deciso."

"Capisco."disse Carter "In fondo lo immaginavo visto quello che è successo.

Il mio lavoro extra è stato scoperto e di conseguenza ormai non c'è più posto per me tra le postazioni belliche.

E così mi ritrovo qui ad innaffiare."

"In un momento come questo?"disse Eren.  
"Proprio perché c'è un momento come questo."disse Carter "Certo starei bene anche nel seno di Fudo,ma in effetti è qui che voglio trovarmi al momento della mia morte."

"Morte?"disse Eren.

L'angelo lanciò un raggio dall'occhio e colpì la piramide provocando un'esplosione.

"Certamente."disse Carter "Si dice che se un angelo venisse in contatto con Adam,che riposa ne sottosuolo,l'umanità intera verrebbe annientata.

Sarebbe il Terzo Impatto.

Gli unici a poterlo impedire,possedendo la stessa forza degli angeli,sono gli Evangelion."

Il robot di Annie,senza un braccio,uscì dal suolo.

"Annie?"disse Eren "Senza neanche un fucile?"

Lo 0.0. aveva un cilindro in mano.

"Non può essere."disse Claire.

Annie corse verso l'angelo.

"ANNIE, FERMATI SUBITO!"disse June.

"Un'azione suicida."disse Claire.

"ANNIE!"disse Ikari alzandosi.

Lei spinse il cilindro sullo scudo dell'angelo "Scudo,sviluppo massimo.

In questo modo Eren non dovrà mai più salire a bordo di un EVA."

La mano del robot iniziò a perforare lo scudo,ma poi altri scudi iniziarono ad allontanare la mano.

"Con una sola unità EVA non riuscirà mai a superare lo scudo."disse June.

Il robot di Saya iniziò a mordere gli scudi e riuscì ad aprire un varco,i propulsori sul cilindro si accesero e colpirono l'essere,Annie prese l'altro robot e lo lanciò via.

"Grazie."disse Annie e ci fu un'esplosione immensa.

I tentacoli del mostro trafissero la testa del robot che cadde a terra.

"Che assurdità."disse Claire.

"Eren,io non posso far altro che stare qui ad annaffiare queste piante,ma per quanto riguarda te c'è di certo qualcosa puoi fare."disse Carter "Qualcosa che soltanto tu puoi fare.

Ma non c'è nessuno a costringerti.

Decidi tu cosa fare in questo momento.

Spero che non avrai mai rimpianti."

L'essere illuminò l'occhio,fece uscire Annie dall'interno del mezzo,facendole passare le pareti e la inglobò nella sfera e nell'occhio.

Eren corse verso la piramide,mentre la sfera lanciava altri due raggi.

"Corazza finale completamente fusa!"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"NON CI VOLEVA!"disse June "COSÌ IL CONDOTTO PRINCIPALE È DEL TUTTO ESPOSTO!"

"Ancora niente con lo 0.1.?"disse Claire.

"No,niente da fare."disse Jessica.

"FATEMI SALIRE A BORDO!"disse Eren "Fatemi salire."

"Perché sei venuto?"disse Ikari.  
"Perché devo combattere quell'angelo."disse Eren.

L'angelo sfondò la parete dello schermo nella stanza comando,ma lo 0.1. sfondò un'altra parete e gli diede un pugno prima che potesse lanciare il raggio dall'occhio.

"Fallo fuori,Eren."disse June.

Eren lo spinse contro una parete che fu trapassata.

Ikari era su un ponte laterale e osservava lo scontro.

Eren stava per sferrare un altro pugno,ma l'essere lanciò il raggio dell'occhio e gli staccò il braccio sinistro inzuppando Ikari di sangue e mandando il braccio sulla parete vicino a lui,ma il comandante non si scompose.

Eren lo colpì con l'altra mano,poi gli diede un calcio e lo spinse verso la parete sotto il condotto di lancio.

"Signorina June!"disse Eren.

"AZIONARE LA RAMPA 5,PRESTO!"disse June e i due furno portati nel condotto,con lo 0.1. che strusciava l'angelo sulla parete.

I due uscirono in superficie e caddero a terra,poi Eren iniziò a colpire l'essere,ma l'energia finì.

"L'energia è terminata?"disse Eren.

"Unità 0.1. in arresto operativo."disse Jessica"La riserva energetica esaurita."

"Eren."disse June preoccupata.

Uno dei tentacoli dell'essere si avvinghio intorno alla testa del robot e lo scagliò contro la piramide.

June e Claire raggiunsero l'uscita della base vedendolo,seguite da quello con gli occhiali.

"EREN!"disse June.

"MUOVITI!"disse Eren "MUOVITI!"

Il nastro dell'essere trapasso la pancia del robot da cui uscì un getto di sangue,poi l'essere sparò il raggio all'interno rivelando la carne sotto la corazza del ventre con al centro una sfera rossa fusa con essa.

"Ma quello..."disse June e l'essere iniziò a colpire la sfera con i nastri.

"Restituiscimi...Annie!"disse Eren che era in preda alla furia più profonda.

Improvvisamente gli occhi dell'EVA si aprirono e la mano del robot trapassò il nastro con tutte le dita,poi lo afferrò,diede una strattonata e tirò l'essere a se,poi gli diede un calcio scagliandolo via.

"L'EVA si è riattivato."disse Jessica.

Il robot mise il nastro sul braccio tagliato e il nastro divenne carne marrone riformando il braccio.

"Incredibile."disse June.

"È impossibile."disse Jessica "Non riesco a crederci.

Il test di sincronia con il pilota con lo 0.1. supera il 400%."

"Dunque è giunto il suo risveglio."disse Claire.

L'angelo lanciò i nastri,ma il robot allungò la mano destra creando uno scudo,poi la sfera ci volò contro,lanciando il raggio,ma senza successo,il robot allungò la sinistra e materializzò delle figure di luce gialla simili a cubi che divennero scudi che spinsero via l'angelo.

Il robot illuminò gli occhi e lanciò dei raggi,l'angelo mise lo scudo davanti a se,ma non riuscì a reggere il colpo venendo scagliato via.

L'essere lanciò un altro nastro e il robot lo tranciò con una manata ruggendo,mentre sulla sua testa si formava un aureola bianca,con un'altra manata fece dei tagli sulla sfera,mandandola a terra,poi camminò a quattro zampe verso l'avversario ed iniziò a mangiare la sfera.

"Nascondeva tanta potenza?"disse June.

"L'unità sta trascendendo il limite umano..."disse Claire che pensò "Un momento...non sarà che così facendo loro se ne accorgeranno?"

"Sta sbranando l'angelo?"disse June.

"Che l'unità 0.1. stia mangiando l'angelo di sua iniziativa?"disse Claire.

La corazza dell'EVA iniziò ad esplodere.

"La copertura costrittiva..."disse Claire.

"Costrittiva?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Esattamente,quella non è una corazza,ma una copertura costrittiva per tenere a bada il vero potere all'interno."disse Claire.

"FERMATI EREN O NON POTRAI RECUPERARE LA TUA UMANITÀ!"disse Claire al microfono.

L'interno della capsula era invaso da tutti i tipi di colore "Non mi importa che ne sarà di me.

Non mi importa di quel che accadrà al mondo,ma Annie...almeno Annie...LA SALVERÒ DI CERTO!"

"SI,VA AVANTI EREN!"disse June "FINISCILO!"

"Ma June..."disse Claire.

"NON PER QUALCUNO IN PARTICOLARE!"disse June "FALLO PER SODDISFARE IL TUO STESSO DESIDERIO!"

L'occhio rosso divenne una sfera e il robot ci mise la mano destra sopra.

"Annie...dove sei?"disse Eren.

"Non posso."disse la voce di Annie"Ormai questo è l'unico luogo in cui riuscirò a vivere."

"ANNIE!"disse Eren e i colori svanirono e in fondo al condotto si formò un'apertura blu.

"Va bene così,Eren."disse lei "Anche se io sparirò qualcuno mi sostituirà."

La sfera rossa iniziò ad emettere delle bolle che poi formarono delle piccole teste di Annie tutte uguali.

"NON È VERO!"disse Eren "NON C'È NESSUN'ALTRA ANNIE OLTRE A TE!

PERCIÒ IO...VERRÒ A SALVARTI!"

L'aureola sopra di lui divenne rossa con l'interno nero,poi si formarono delle circonferenza rosse con altre di altri colori nel mezzo che iniziarono ad espandersi e ad allontanarsi dal robot andando in alto.

Il robot fu sollevato da terra e portò con se anche il cadavere dell'essere tenendolo per la sfera.

Dal petto dell'EVA uscirono dei tentacoli bianchi di energia.

"Non può essere."disse Jessica controllando il suo portatile a terra "La configurazione è sparita.

Analisi impossibile."

"L'EVA che volevamo imprigionare nei suoi limiti umani sta ritornando al suo stato originario."disse Claire "Spezzando le catene che gli abbiamo imposto sta mostrando una natura super-umana vicino a quella di un dio."

Le rocce si sollevarono verso il buco nero pieno di circonferenze rosse,nere e bianche intorno.

"Collegando il cielo,la Terra e il creato dentro gigantesche onde di complementarietà,si trasforma in una massa concentrata di pura energia con l'unico scopo di soddisfare un desiderio umano."disse Claire "Solo per quello."

La capsula era invasa da energia blu e Eren urlò mentre le due mani del robot si stendevano in avanti verso il guscio rosso,provocando un'apertura circolare sulla parte vicina alle mani da cui uscirono scintille azzurre.

I contorni di Eren divennero di energia azzurra e lui iniziò a farsi avanti verso la fine del tunnel che aveva uno spazio blu con dentro Annie,che aveva una pelle bianca luminosa,capelli bianchi luminosi,occhi rossi ed era senza vestiti.

"ANNIE!"urlò Eren.

Le mani del robot entrarono dentro la sfera che emanava energia azzurra.

Annie girò la testa verso l'alto e vide il condotto azzurro con Eren che aveva la mano destra allungata.

"ANNIE!"urlò Eren che trapassò una sfera blu con la mano e il volto che divennero da bianche a rosse"ANNIE,DAMMI LA MANO!

VIENI!"

Lei gli diede la mano e lui la trascinò fuori.

La sfera dell'angelo esplose diventando sangue,ma rimase a mezz'aria,poi si riplasmò formando una dorma gigantesca di Annie,completamente di sangue.

"Lo 0.1. ha rotto gli argini in anticipo su tutti gli altri EVA."disse Car "Comandante Ikari,la Seele non starà a guardare in silenzio.

Faceva anche questo parte del copione?"

Ikari e Jack erano tra le macerie in superficie e guardavano il tutto.

"Lo supponevo."disse Jack "Grazie a loro si è compiuto il risveglio dello 0.1."

"Esatto."disse Ikari "Alla realizzazione del nostro progetto ormai manca pochissimo."

Eren era dentro una luce azzurra e abbracciava Annie che aveva in mano il registratore "Annie,grazie di avermi aiutato con mio zio."

"Mi dispiace."disse Annie "Non ho ottenuto nulla."

"Ormai va bene così."disse Eren "Va bene così."

Saya uscì dal robot "Ma guarda un po'.

Si è dimostrato un bell'opportunista."

La Annie di sangue si avvicinò alla sfera del robot e ci mise il volto dentro.

I tentacoli che uscivano dal corpo divennero più luminosi nel momento in cui i 2 corpi divennero 1 e dalla sfera uscivano raggi di luce.

"È nata una nuova vita."disse Claire "Che trascende la ragione di questo mondo.

Per compensazione le antiche vite si estingueranno."

I tentacoli di luce,che avevano anche linee rosse,entrarono nel buco nero.

June strinse la croce sul petto "Le ali...proprio come 15 anni fa."

"Esatto."disse Claire "La prosecuzione del Secondo Impatto condurrà al Terzo Impatto.

Verso la fine del mondo."

Il robot nero,con dentro il ragazzo con la pelle bianca,era in orbita e aveva una lancia a forcone bianca.

Lui la scagliò verso il basso trapassando il robot e facendo sparire il buco nero e le circonferenze.

"Che diavolo succede?"disse June e l'altro robot scese lentamente volando,con un'aureola viola in testa.

"L'ora promessa è ormai giunta Eren Yeager."disse il ragazzo "Almeno questa volta,riuscirò a renderti felice."

Il robot atterrò,il ragazzo scomparve e il mezzo cadde a terra.


	32. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 20

FORMA DELL'ANIMA,FORMA DELL'UOMO

Gli ologrammi degli uomini della Seele apparvero al tavolo nella stanza nera.

"L'elemento S4,fin'ora legato alla serie degli EVA."disse quello con l'ologramma verde.

"Impossibile immaginare che uno di essi potesse assorbirlo per propria iniziativa."disse l'ologramma rosso.

"Si tratta di un accaduto assai divergente dal nostro copione."disse quello con l'ologramma giallo.

"La revisione del caso non sarà affatto facile."disse l'ologramma blu.

"Ik."disse l'ologramma verde "Aver affidato la N.E.R.V. a quell'uomo è stato un grave errore."

"Eppure senza quell'uomo sarebbe stato impossibile attuare tutti i progetti."disse quello con l'ologramma bianco "Ik,che cos'hai in mente?"  
"I danni dell'unità 0.2. e 0.0. superano i limiti massimi."disse Je nella sala comando squarciata.

"Ci vorrà molto tempo perché tutto venga sistemato."disse Cla.

"Fortunatamente il sistema può essere trasferito."disse Je "Potremmo iniziare i lavori entro domani."

La stanza aveva una fioca luce verde.

"Certo,questo posto è distrutto."disse Cla.

"La decisione di abbandonarlo è solo una questione di tempo."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Già,ad ogni modo bisogna subito trasferirsi nel secondo centro di controllo operativo."disse Cla.

"Anche senza i mag intende?"disse Je.

"Proprio così."disse Cla "Tolta la polvere,torneremo operativi questo pomeriggio stesso."

"Le postazioni sono strette,le strumentazioni di difficile utilizzo."disse Je "Non è certo comodo quel posto."

"Sebbene la sua struttura sia simile al primo centro di comando."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Al momento è già tanto che sia utilizzabile."disse Cla "Lo stesso è ancora da provarsi per l'unità 0.1."

L'EVA 0.1. era fasciato nelle parti che aveva perso la corazza,come il volto,ed era dentro l'enorme vasca.

Sul ponte,davanti all'essere,c'erano Ju e quello con gli occhiali.

"Per l'ancoraggio nella gabbia,nessun problema?"disse Ju.

"Non si rileva alcuna reazione energetica,ne termica,ne elettromagnetica,ne chimica."disse quello con gli occhiali "Totalmente inattivo."

"Tuttavia,quest'unità si è attivata inspiegabilmente per ben 3 volte."disse Ju "Con quanto per ora noto,ogni modo d'agire risulterebbe avventato."

"Ed è impossibile immaginare le sue reazioni ad azioni avventate."disse quello con gli occhiali "Un po' come lei,signorina Fu."

"Tuttavia la questione non si esaurisce con l'EVA 0.1."disse quello con l'ologramma bianco.

"Esattamente."disse quello con l'ologramma giallo "Il grave danneggiamento dell'unità 0.0.,0.6. e 0.2.,la parziale distruzione del quartier generale,l'esposizione del centro,i danni subiti sono considerevoli."

"E le nostre perdite di tempo e denaro incalcolabili."disse l'ologramma verde.

"Il nostro errore è stato non mettere un sonaglio intorno al collo di Ik."disse quello con l'ologramma rosso.

"Un sonaglio è stato legato,ma a quanto pare non ha suonato."disse l'ologramma azzurro.

"Un sonaglio che non suona non ha alcun senso."disse quello con l'ologramma bianco "Dunque faremo in modo di farlo funzionare."

"Beh,non c'è che dire."disse Car "Questo sviluppo era davvero imprevisto."

Car era nella grande stanza dove Ik era seduto al tavolo,con dietro Ja.

"E con la commissione...no, con la Seele?"disse Car "Come verrà giustificato?"

"L'unità 0.1. non era sotto il nostro controllo."disse Ja"Si è trattato di un accadimento accidentale."

"Di conseguenza lo 0.1. resterà sigillato fino a nuovo ordine della commissione."disse Ik.

"Una decisione appropriata."disse Car"Tuttavia...suo figlio non è stato assorbito dall'unità?"

"Purtroppo si."disse Ik "Ma per fortune An è ricomparsa."

Su dei video apparve la scritta rossa "Rifiuto."al comando di far uscire il cilindro.

"Come supposto,niente da fare."disse Je "Il segnale di espulsione non viene accettato.

"I segnali di riserva?"disse Cla.

"Rifiutati anch'essi."disse Je"Sono interrotti anche i circuiti di controllo diretti."

"Stabilito contatto diretto con l'interno della capsula."disse quello con gli occhiali "Invio le immagini sullo schermo principale."

Sullo schermo apparve l'immagine della cabina di pilotaggio vuota.

"Ma cosa significa?"disse Ju sconvolta.

"Questa è l'effettiva essenza della sincronizzazione con l'EVA al 400%"disse Cla.

"Non può essere!"disse Ju "Che cosa ne è stato di Er?"

"È stato assorbito dall'EVA 0.1."disse Cla.

"Com'è possibile?"disse Ju "Che cosa sono gli EVA?"

"Una creazione umana fatta da immagine e somiglianza dell'uomo."disse Cla "Non li si potrebbe definire altrimenti."

"Una creazione umana fatta a immagine e somiglianza dell'uomo…?"disse Ju "Non avete tentato in modo errato di copiare quello che fu rinvenuto allora al Polo Sud?

Come puoi parlare di creazione originale?"

"Non si tratta di mere copie,aggiornate con tecnologia."disse Cla "Gli EVA racchiudono anime umane."

"Quindi anche in questo accaduto c'è una volontà?"disse Ju.

"Forse quella dell'EVA."disse Cla e Ju le diede uno schiaffo.

"FA QUALCOSA ALLORA!"disse Ju "GLI EVA LI HAI COSTRUITI TU!

PRENDITENE LA RESPONSABILITÀ FINO IN FONDO ALMENO!"

An si svegliò in ospedale sul lettino "Ancora in vita."

In camera di Aman c'erano un sacco di vasi rotti e lei era sul letto,a pancia in sotto, e parlava al telefono "SI,HO CAPITO CHE LA PRIMA FIGLIA STA BENE!

E ORA BASTA,JU!

SMETTILA DI TELEFONARE PER INFORMARMI DI COSE SIMILI!"

Aman riattaccò e mise la faccia nel cuscino "Io sono... sono...io non sono riuscita a fare nulla.

Sono stata battuta da quello stupier.

Che rabbia."

"Il progetto di recupero di Er?"disse Ju.

"Esattamente."disse Cla insieme a Je nella stanza dell'EVA "Ciò che si potrebbe definire come la vita biologica di Er è in effetti ancora esistente."

"Si attribuisce infine valore alla vita umana."disse Ju.

"Al momento la perdita di Er non è questionabile."disse Cla.

"Ma davvero?"disse Ju "O forse la N.E.R.V.,più che alla vita di Er,è interessata al ripristino dell'unità 0.1. quale proprio strumento?"

"Non intendo negarlo."disse Cla.

"Si presume che il corpo di Er,avendo lui perso il proprio ego confine,stia fluttuando all'interno del cilindro allo stato molecolare."disse Je.

"Ovvero Er sarebbe mutato verso una forma esistenziale non suscettibile da identificazione visiva?"disse Ju.

"Esatto,la composizione del liquido all'interno della capsula ha subito una modifica chimica,risultando assai simile a quella dell'acqua marina della terra primitiva."disse Je.

"Brodo primordiale."disse Ju.

"Tutta la materia che componeva Er è conservata all'interno della capsula,dove è individuabile anche ciò che potrebbe essere definita come la sua anima."disse Cla "E infatti l'ego immagine di Er sta conferendo pseudo solidità alla sua tuta."

"In altre parole il recupero consiste nella ricomposizione della componente fisica e nella riunificazione con quella spirituale."disse Je.

"E la cosa è realmente fattibile?"disse Ju.

"Con il supporto dei mag."disse Cla.

"Il tutto teoricamente,giusto?"disse Ju "Nulla può dirsi possibile senza averlo prima sperimentato."

Er vide la capsula e la tuta vuota "Dove mi trovo?

Cos'è questo luogo?

La capsula dello 0.1.?

Però non c'è nessuno.

Non ci sono nemmeno io.

Dove mi trovo?"

Davanti ad Er apparve una spiaggia e un mare,ma la spiaggia fu sostituita da immagini informi di colori con dei flash.

"Dove mi trovo?"disse Er "Non capisco."

Iniziarono ad apparire i volti di tutti coloro che conosceva in immagini velocissime "Queste persone…

Si,sono le persone che conosco.

Sono le persone che mi conoscono.

Ma certo,fanno tutti parte del mio mondo."

Er vide l'acqua da sotto il mare,ma solo l'acqua in alto era visibile,sotto nero assoluto.

"E questo...dovrebbe essere il mio mondo eppure non riesco a capire."disse Er "Un'immagine esterna.

Un'immagine spiacevole.

Si,certo.

IL NEMICO!"

Apparvero le immagini degli inviati "Nemici.

Nemici.

Nemici.

Nemici.

I nostri nemici.

Inviati,esseri dai nomi celesti.

Obbiettivi degli EVA.

Obbiettivi della N.E.R.V.

Oggetto della vendetta della signorina Ju.

Ma perché io devo combatterli fino a patire tanto?"

"Ma sei stupido?"disse Aman in un ricordo "Di fronte ad un branco di chissà cosa che ci attaccano noi non possiamo far altro che scacciare le fiamme,mi sembra ovvio,no?"

"Che io non abbia bisogno di un motivo?"disse Er "Che io non debba affatto pensarci?

Nemici.

Nemici.

Tutti nemici.

Chi mi minaccia,chi ci minaccia,quello è il nemico!

Ma certo!

Che c'è di male ne proteggere con le proprie forze la propria vita,le proprie vite?

Nemici.

Nemici.

Nemici.

I mie nemici!"

Apparve l'immagine di Ik.

"IL MIO NEMICO!"disse Er "Maledizione,maledizione,maledizione.

Come hai potuto ferire To e UCCIDERE LA MAMMA?

PADRE!"

Apparve l'immagine di Er sulla scala mobile con An.

"Perché odi tuo padre?"disse An.

"Ma come perché?"disse Er "Con un padre del genere!"

"Non riesci a capire tuo padre?"disse An.

"No,è naturale."disse Er "Non ho mai avuto modo per stare con lui."

"È per questo che lo odi?"disse An.

"Proprio per questo."disse Er"Per mio padre sono inutile.

Lui mi ha abbandonato."

"E io sono la sostituta?"disse An.

"PROPRIO COSÌ!"disse Er "DEV'ESSERE SENZ'ALTRO COSÌ!

SONO STATO ABBANDONATO DA MIO PADRE PER AN!

"Sei stato tu a scegliere di fuggire."disse An "Uriedo."

"SILENZIO!"disse Er "SILENZIO!

SILENZIO!

È TUTTA COLPA DI MIO PADRE!

ANCHE QUELLA VOLTA...IO ERO ANDATO DA LUI CON L'INTENZIONE DI DIRGLI CHE LO ODIAVO!"

"IO NON SO NULLA DI QUESTO ROBOT!"disse Eren la prima volta che vide il robot.

"Non è vero,io lo conoscevo."pensò Er"Ma certo.

Io avevo già visto quell'EVA e poi dopo quella volta scelsi di fuggire da mio padre!"

La testa del robot era stata riempita di cavi.

"Temperatura liquido interno 36 gradi."disse la voce femminile.

Il cilindro era in parte estratto e Ju osservava da un ponte superiore.

Cla era davanti ad un complesso computer a cui era seduta Je.

La macchina era rettangolare,verde,con schermi luminosi al posto della tastiera.

"Tentare il recupero entro un mese."disse Ju "Lei è davvero straordinaria Cla."

"Peccato però che i fondamenti non mi appartengano."disse Cla "I dati provengono da un esperimento condotto 10 anni fa."

"Un simile caso si era sviluppato durante lo sviluppo degli EVA?"disse Je.

"Accadde prima che io stessa entrassi nella N.E.R.V."disse Cla "Sembra che Cli fosse presente,ma io ne ho conoscenza solo nei dati scaricati nel mio cervello."

"E che risultato si ottenne nel caso di allora?"disse lei.

"Pare un fallimento."disse Cla.

Er vide il cielo sereno "Gentile.

Caldo.

Che sia l'affetto umano questo?

Io non lo conoscevo."

Una goccia d'acqua cadde in uno specchio di liquido nero.

Er era in ascensore con An.

"Cos'è la solitudine?"disse An.

"Prima d'ora io non lo sapevo."disse Er"Però,adesso mi sembra di averlo capito."

"Cos'è la felicità?"disse An.

"Prima d'ora io non lo sapevo,però adesso mi sembra di averlo capito."disse Er.

"Sono gentili con te?"disse An "Le altre persone?"

"Si,certo."disse Er.

"Per quale motivo?"disse An.

"Il motivo è perché io sono un pilota di EVA."disse Er "Gli altri si prendono cura di me perché io salgo a bordo dell'EVA.

Ed è anche il motivo per cui posso stare qui.

È tutto ciò che mi sostiene.

E per questo io devo pilotare l'EVA."

"Come vedi,ci sono sempre di mezzo interessi personali."disse An"Altrimenti non sarebbero buoni con te.

I mortali non sono essenzialmente buoni.

È quando trovano interessi che lo diventano."

I 2 si trovarono sul treno con la luce del tramonto,uno di fronte all'altra.

"E pilotando?"disse An "Cosa fai?"

"Il nemico!"pensò Er"SI!

DEVO COMBATTERE CONTRO TUTTO CIÒ CHE GLI ALTRI CHIAMANO NEMICO!"

"E combattendo?"disse An.

"Devo assolutamente vincere."disse Er "Si,io non devo perdere.

Devo salire a bordo dell'EVA come tutti mi dicono di fare e vincere come tutti mi dicono di fare."

"E chi ti sta ordinando di farlo è Dio forse?"disse An.

"No."disse Eren "Sono gli altri.

Gli altri miei simili mi ordinano di combattere e uccidere."

"Allora non hai diritto di combattere."disse An.

"Non è vero!"disse Er "Altrimenti...nessuno...nessuno...nessuno..."

"Fatti forza."disse Ju.

"Ma che stai facendo?"disse Aman"Vuoi impegnarti?"

"Fatti coraggio."disse Ne.

"Fatti forza,su."disse To.

"Sei stato bravo Er."disse Ik.

"La signorina Ju e la signorina Cla e Aman e To,e Ne e...MIO PADRE!"disse Er "Loro mi apprezzano.

Se salgo a bordo dell'EVA,loro mi apprezzano!

Si ,proprio me.

Tutti mi dicono di pilotare l'EVA e mio padre...dovrà rimpiangere di avermi abbandonato."

"E se ti ordinassero di uccidere una persona promettendoti grande gratitudine?"disse An "Lo faresti?"

"No..."disse Er.  
"No,perché essi non sono Dio."disse An "Uriedo."

"Fatti forza."disse Ju.

"Io mi sto facendo forza."disse Er con le mani sulle tempie e la testa in avanti "Mi sto impegnando al massimo.

Qualcuno sia gentile con me.

Ho continuato a combattere fino ad ora.

Combatto con tutto il mio impegno.

SIATE GENTILI CON ME!"

Apparve l'immagine del mare e della spiaggia.

"Sarò gentile con te."disse Ju che apparve nuda davanti a lui "Allora Er vuoi diventare una cosa sola con me?

Una cosa sola sia nell'animo che nel corpo?

Sarebbe tanto tanto piacevole,sai?

Io sono disponibile e sono sempre pronta."

Apparve Aman davanti a lui senza vestiti e gli sorrise "Avanti,stupier.

Vorresti diventare una cosa sola con me?

Una cosa sola sia nell'animo che nel corpo?

Sarebbe tanto,tanto piacevole,lo sai vero?

Sono io che te lo sto chiedendo.

Sono io che te lo sto proponendo,quindi forza che stai aspettando."

Apparve An davanti a lui senza vestiti "Er,vuoi diventare una cosa sola con me?

Una cosa sola sia nell'animo che nel corpo?

Sarebbe tanto,tanto piacevole.

Er."

Le 3 iniziarono di nuovo a parlare alternando i dialoghi.

La goccia d'acqua cadde dentro il liquido nero.

"Si dia inizio al recupero."disse Cla.

"Ricevuto."disse quello con gli occhiali "Si dia inizio alla prima fase.

L'EVA ha ricevuto il segnale.

Nessun riscontro di rifiuto."

"Procedere con l'invio del secondo e del terzo segnale."disse Je.

"Er..."disse Ju.

Nella mente di Er balenarono delle voci.

"Stupier?"disse Aman.

"Er."disse Ju.

"Ohi,Er?"disse To.

Lui si immagino nell'ospedale con An a fianco.

"Er."disse An"Puoi restare."

"Negativo,ciclo indefinito."disse Je nella sala comando.

"Prova ad irradiare tutte le forme d'onda in tutte le direzioni."disse Cla"Niente da fare."  
"Cosa significa?"disse Ju.

"In breve,fallimento."disse Cla.

Ju spalancò gli occhi.

"Sospendere l'intervento,invertire il grafico tangente."disse Cla "Portare a zero i valori."

"Reazione nell'area remota."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Rilevate alterazioni nel nucleo!"disse quello con gli occhiali "Confermato incremento di 0.3."

"Prevenire l'inversione del flusso."disse Cla.

"Signorsi."disse Je che scrivette sulla tastiera "È strano,l'incremento non si arresta."

"Ma questo...cosa significa?"disse Cla "Non vuoi tornare E? "

È così?"

Apparve una figura trasparente di Er sul sedile "Non lo so.

Non lo so.

Io...io..."

"Che cosa desideri?"disse Ju nella sua mente.

"Che cosa desideri?"disse Aman nella sua mente.

"Che cosa desideri."disse An nella sua mente.

"L'EVA rifiuta i segnali."disse Je.

"PRESSIONE ALL'INTERNO DELLA CAPSULA IN AUMENTO!"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Arresto totale,interrompere l'alimentazione."disse Cla.

"Negativo,apertura della capsula!"disse Je.

La capsula si aprì facendo fuoriuscire il liquido con la tuta.

"ER!"disse Ju.

"Dove sono?"disse Er sul treno.

"All'interno dell'EVA."disse An.

"Io sono salito di nuovo sull'EVA?"disse Er"Perché?"

"Non intendi più combattere?"disse Ju.

"Io ho deciso di non pilotare mai più un EVA."disse Er.

"Tuttavia lo hai fatto."disse Ju "Hai pilotato l'Evangelion 0.1.

Er in questo momento ti trovi qui perché hai pilotato un'EVA.

Tutto quello che sei diventato lo devi a questo.

Però ciò che tu debba essere da questo momento in avanti devi deciderlo tu solo."

"Io...io..."disse Er.

Ju era in ginocchio e stringeva la tuta tra le braccia piangendo "Una singola persona.

Che senso può avere tutto questo se non siete in grado di salvare una singola persona?

Ridatemi Er!

RIDATEMELO!"

Er vide Ju "Un odore.

L'odore di una persona.

La signorina Ju.

An.

No,è diverso."

"Uriedo."disse An,poi Er vide l'acqua luminosa da sotto le onde.

Ju pianse ed Er si riformò.

"Er..."disse Ju.

La notte seguente Ju era in macchina con Cla "E così alla fine gli imani potranno usare anche il potere di Dio come proprio strumento."

"Chissà."disse Cla"Pare che la commissione stia valutando la possibilità di fermo indeterminato."

"Umanoidi artificiali Evangelion."disse Ju "Queste creazioni umane non avranno una scatola nera dai contenuti fin troppo oscuri?

Possiamo comunque ritenerci soddisfatti perché,in definitiva,Er è stato salvato."

"Non certo per mio potere."disse Cla "Per potere tuo forse."

"Che ne diresti di bere qualcosa noi 2 sole?"disse Ju.

"No,grazie."disse Ju "Sono a pezzi,voglio andare a stendermi e riflettere."

Claire scese dalla macchina e la guardò andare via "Er è salvo e ancora non glie lo ha detto."


	33. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 21

N.E.R.V. ,LA RINASCITA

Su un monitor partì un video che mostrava un laboratorio e una voce che parlava.

"Intendi la teoria del super solenoide avanzata dal sergente Fudo?"disse la prima voce "Direi che quella è un po' troppo bizzarra."

"E resta ancora sul piano ipotetico."disse la seconda voce"Tuttavia,l'alimentazione energetica di quel gigante è illimitata e non sembra aver bisogno di nulla."

"Scienziati."disse quello con l'ologramma bianco "Ripongono sempre eccessiva fiducia nelle proprie idee."

"Una forma di egocentrismo?"disse Ikari.

"Sono uomini troppo rigidi nelle loro convinzioni e pertanto incapaci di comprendere appieno la realtà."disse quello con l'ologramma bianco "L'approccio rigorosamente materialista non è opportuno."

"Eppure proprio quegli stessi uomini vanno alla ricerca della verità."disse Ikari.

"E guarda il risultato."disse quello con l'ologramma bianco "Non sanno nemmeno che esiste l'anima o cosa sia un ectoplasma.

Il mondo è affidato a gente che nemmeno conosce il vero fondamento base della realtà e pensano di poter migliorare la vita di qualcuno."

"Quale ironia."disse Ikari.

"Loro non sono tanto nobili."disse quello con l'ologramma bianco "Le scoperte sono fonte di gioia e la comprensione sfocia nel dominio.

Ciò che in effetti cercano è soltanto il proprio piacere a costo di distorcere o interpretare a loro comodo le informazioni che hanno trovato,creando un clima di confusione dove vi sono fin troppe teorie."

La struttura iniziò a tremare e a crollare.

"C'È UNA REAZIONE LUMINOSA SUPERFICIALE!"urlò una voce "OLTREPASSA IL LIMITE PREVISTO!"

La struttura fu spaccata da un forte vento.

"HA INIZIATO A CAMMINARE!"urlò una voce mentre delle braccia di luce immense uscivano dal suolo "STA SPIEGANDO LE ALI!

ESCE IN SUPERFICIE!"

Il video finì e apparve la scritta "top secret".

"Ecco la punizione."disse quello con l'ologramma bianco.

Carter era fuori dalla base e guardò la tessera rossa"Il mio ultimo lavoro.

Rosso,come rosso di sangue."

June era in una stanza scura,con delle luci sulla parte superiore,era seduta ad una scrivania e aveva un portatile davanti "Rapito?

Il vicecomandante è stato rapito?"

"È accaduto 2 ore fa."disse un uomo in giacca e cravatta "Le sue tracce sono andate perse dopo l'ultimo avvistamento nell'ottavo settore occidentale."

"Ma è all'interno delle nostre strutture."disse June "Cosa stavate facendo voi del reparto servizi segreti?"

"Un soggetto interno alla nostra organizzazione ha condotto una fuga di informazioni riservate,siamo stati giocati da tale individuo."disse l'uomo.

"Una persona capace di bluffare la seconda sezione servizi segreti?"disse June "Possibile..."

"Si tratta del signor Carter."disse l'uomo "Questo è il nome del soggetto sospettato di essere a capo dell'incidente."

"E quindi siete venuti da me."disse June.

"La sua comprensione ci è di grande aiuto."disse l'uomo "Come colleghi siamo molto spiacenti di sospettare il direttore del reparto operativo.

Ma si tratta comunque di lavoro."

"Capisco."disse June che mise sul tavolo una pistola "Penso che sia un provvedimento del tutto logico."

"Le siamo grati per la sua collaborazione."disse l'uomo che parlò ad un altro "Tu,conducila."

Il vicecomandante era dentro una stanza nera,legato ad una sedia e sotto di lui si accese una luce bianca rettangolare.

"È passato molto tempo presidente Kil."disse Jack "Certo,questa è un'accoglienza alquanto sgarbata."

Apparve il monolito nero con sopra il numero 0.1. "Non sono dovute scuse per il difetto di cortesia.

Per il fine di discutere con te in massima tranquillità,questo è un provvedimento del tutto logico."

"Sempre il solito a quanto pare."disse Jack "Le mie esigenze non meritano alcuna considerazione?"

"La questione che sarà discussa è della massima urgenza,tale disposizione era inevitabile."disse il monolito 0.7.

Apparve il monolito 0.3. "La preghiamo di comprendere."

Apparvero tutti gli atri monoliti in cerchio intorno a Jack.

"Nel luogo della commissione è finalmente apparsa la Seele."disse Jack.

"Noi non abbiamo intenzione di creare un nuovo dio."disse il monolito 0.6. "Persino queste macchine che vedi davanti a te sono solo la riproduzione tecnologica del monolito nero trovato sulla luna."

"Le chiediamo la sua collaborazione dottor Trevor."disse il monolito 0.9.

"Dottor Trevor...già."pensò lui che iniziò a ricordare.

FLASHBACK

"Dottore." disse un giovane a Jack che indossava il camice bianco e si voltò.

"Ah,siete voi."disse lui.

"Che ne direbbe di andare a bere una birra?"disse il giovane con altri.

"Ancora eh?"disse Jack.

"Jennifer e le altre hanno detto che sarebbero venute se ci fosse stato lei."disse il ragazzo.

"E anche il professore ha detto che ogni tanto dovrebbe farsi vedere anche lei."disse il secondo.

"Va bene."disse Jack che andò a mangiare con l'altro professore.  
"Ogni tanto si può anche andare fuori a bere in questo modo."disse l'uomo.

"Già."disse Jack.

"Tu hai grandi capacità,ma non è bene sottovalutare il valore dei rapporti interpersonali."disse l'uomo.

"Mi dispiace."disse Jack.

"Ad ogni modo,Trevor,uno dei miei colleghi ha recentemente presentato un'interessante relazione sulla biotecnologia."disse l'altro "È anche esperto di medicina.

Il suo nome è Jessep,mi chiedevo se l'avessi mai sentito?"

"Jessep?"disse Jack "No,mai."

"Comunque mi ha parlato di te e ha detto che vuole conoscerti."disse l'uomo "Ti contatterà quanto prima.

Quindi ti prego di occupartene."

"Ha detto Jessep?"disse Jack "Bene,ho capito."

Jack andò in una stanza dove c'era un tavolo e c'erano molti scatoloni.

"Ho avuto modo di leggere questo suo lavoro."disse Jack con dei fogli in mano,stando seduto al tavolino "Mi restano due o tre dubbi,ma è una relazione stimolante."

Davanti a lui c'era una donna con i capelli rossi,il camice bianco e la maglietta rosa.

"La ringrazio infinitamente."disse la donna.

"Lei si chiama...Amily."disse Jack.

"Esatto."disse lei.

"E cos'ha in programma ora?"disse Jack "Un impiego aziendale?

Oppure vorrebbe lavorare qui?"

"Non ho ancora deciso e in oltre non starà forse dimenticando una terza alternativa?"disse Amily "La possibilità di lavorare ad una famiglia.

Solo trovando la persona giusta però."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Si è innestato nuovamente l'elemento S4."disse il monolite 0.2.

"Ed è così divenuto un essere assoluto."disse il monolite 0.4.

"L'Evangelion 0.1."disse il monolite 0.6.

"Una concretizzazione divina operata per mano nostra è del tutto inopportuna."disse il monolite 0.3.

"Non si deve assolutamente creare un dio."disse il monolite 0.1.

"E ancor più non possiamo permettere che quell'uomo disponga di un dio."disse il monolite 0.7.

"Jessep."disse il monolite 0.8. "Nome in codice Ikari.

È soggetto degno di fiducia?"

FLASHBACK

Jack parlava al telefono e guardava dalla finestra "Jessep?

L'ho sentito nominare.

No,non lo conosco personalmente,ma è una persona di cui si sente spesso parlare.

Eh?

Ha indicato me come garante?

Vengo subito.

Quale orario potrebbe essere opportuno?"

Jessep andò all'aeroporto e incontrò Jack.

Jessep aveva ancora i capelli biondi "Sa,avevo sentito parlare di lei da una persona e desideravo avere occasione di incontrarla."

"Ubriacarsi e restare coinvolti in una rissa."disse Jack "Che uomo di scarso valore."

"Del resto sono stato attaccato prima ancora di poter parlare."disse Jessep "Non sono portato per piacere al mio prossimo,ma sono abituato ad essere detestato."  
"Lo so,me l'ha detto anche Meson."disse Jack "E sembrava molto scosso."

"Meson..."disse Jessep ridendo "Eh si,io e lui non andiamo sempre d'accordo.

Specie di recente."

"Come mai?"disse Jack.  
"Beh,stavo sperimentando gli effetti di una sostanza usata dagli Inci e..."disse Jessep.

"Gli Inci?"disse Jack.

"Una tribù."disse Jessep.

"Ah...capisco."disse Jack "E cos'è successo?"

"Ci sono stai degli effetti collaterali."disse Jessep "Roba imprevista e così lui mi è andato contro completamente.

Per fortuna avevo Artur che mi aiutava."

"Beh,comunque la cosa non mi riguarda."disse Jack camminando "Dottor Trevor,sembra che lei sia il tipo di persona che mi aspettavo di incontrare."

VOCE NARRANTE DI JACK

"La prima impressione che ebbi di lui è che fosse un uomo sgradevole,poi,in quel tempo in cui questa nazione conosceva ancora 4 stagioni,venne l'autunno."

Jack camminava con Amily in un parco.

"Stai dicendo sul serio?"disse Jack.

"Si,durante questi anni ho messo su famiglia con Jessep."disse Amily.

VOCE NARRANTE DI JACK

"Nel venirlo a sapere non fui in grado di celare la mia sorpresa."

"Certo che non ti avrei mai immaginato a fianco di quell'uomo."disse Jack.

"Suvvia,dottore Trevor."disse Amily "Le assicuro che Jessep è una persona tanto cara,è solo che pochi lo sanno."

VOCE NARRANTE DI JACK

"Dalla sua voce avevo capito subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava."

"Forse si può essere più felici senza sapere."disse Jack.

"Le ho arrecato disturbo portandola a conoscere quella persona?"disse Amily.

"No,tranquilla."disse Jack "Devo ammettere che è una persona interessante,sebbene non riesca a piacermi."

VOCE NARRANTE DI JACK

"Però il suo aiutante Meson non la pensava allo stesso modo.

L'altro aiutante,Artur,sembrava suo amico,ma quando facevo domande sul lavoro passato di Jessep diveniva pallido ed evitava il discorso.

Meson aveva fatto circolare voci di esperimenti strani con risultati incomprensibili,ma anche lui non riusciva quasi a parlarne.

Tra l'antro il suo avvicinamento ad Amily mi sembrava solo per il di lei talento e per una certa organizzazione dentro cui era entrata a far parte.

In seguito mi giunse all'orecchio che tale organizzazione,che aveva messo la sua sede in Giappone,era chiamata Seele.

2000

VOCE NARRANTE DI JACK

"Il Secondo Impatto.

Nell'ultimo anno del ventesimo secolo accadde la tragedia."

2001

VOCE NARRANTE DI JACK

"Poi,nel primo anno del ventunesimo secolo non ci fu che l'inferno.

Un anno che non potrebbe esprimersi in altre parole.

2002

Metà dei palazzi di una città erano sommersi dall'acqua e c'era una grossa nave in mare,più delle barche collegate tra loro da un ponte.

In una di queste barche c'era Jack seduto ad un tavolino con un altro uomo.

"Anche oggi è una giornata estiva."disse l'uomo "Fa parecchio caldo da queste parti."

"Non c'è di che sorprendersi per il mondo attuale."disse Jack scrivendo "Ormai primavera ed estate proseguono da quasi un anno,anche il fisico ne risente."

"Lei non si trasferisce nella nave di sopra?"disse l'uomo in giacca e cravatta.

"Nella città qui accanto?"disse Jack "Li non c'è modo di evitare quella puzza di olio e io proprio non riesco a farmela piacere."

"Però non avrei mai immaginato che lei lavorasse in un posto simile."disse l'uomo "Ho avuto parecchie difficoltà a trovarla."

"D'altronde qui i medici scarseggiano."disse Jack "Anche se sono un'improvvisato meglio di nulla."

Jack guardò dei fogli "Andare al polo sud adesso?"

"Si tratta di un'inchiesta ufficiale sull'incidente ordinato dalle Nazioni Unite."disse l'uomo "Certo,è solo un servizio temporaneo, ma credo che la renderebbe di maggiore utilità al mondo che continuare a fingersi medico quaggiù ,professor Trevor."

"Ex professore,prego."disse Jack "Ad ogni modo l'intestazione del destinatario è vuota.

Chi è stato ad indicare me?"

Poco tempo dopo una nave era al polo Sud tra le punte di ghiaccio che uscivano dall'acqua e il mare rosso.

Era notte e c'era l'aurora boreale.

"Questo è quel che fu il continente di ghiaccio?"disse Jack guardando dalle finestre della nave "Non se ne vede neanche l'ombra."

"Professor Trevor."disse Jessep che ora aveva i capelli neri.

"Sei tu."disse Jack "Ti trovo in buona salute."

"Ho saputo che facevi parte della famosa spedizione ricerca di Fudo."disse Jack.

"Fortunatamente io ero rientrato in America il giorno prima dell'incidente,scampando così alla tragedia."disse Jessep.

"Capisco."disse Jack "Ebbene,Jessep..."

"Mi scusi,adesso ho un nome in codice e a lavoro devo essere sempre chiamato così."disse Jessep che gli diede una cartolina.

"Una cartolina?"disse Jack "Invece di un biglietto da visita…

Ikari.

Gendo Ikari."

"Mia moglie mi ha raccomandato tanto di consegnarla a lei."disse Ikari "Sembra sia una sua ammiratrice."

"Di questo sono onorato."disse Jack "E come sta Amily?

Lei non prende parte a questo viaggio?"

"In effetti sarebbe voluta venire anche lei però era troppo rischioso."disse Jack.

I due salirono delle scale di metallo.

"La tua organizzazione,mi pare si chiami Seele,si sta circondando di molte spiacevoli dicerie."disse Jack "Non posso condividere il vostro controllo forzoso sul consiglio supremo."

"Lei è ancora il moralista di sempre."disse Jessep "In quest'epoca ad organizzazioni oneste non è dato sopravvivere."

"In merito a quest'inchiesta ufficiale sul Secondo Impatto,se anche in questo caso fosse stata formata una commissione di soli uomini della Seele,si sarebbero presentati svariati problemi."disse Jack "Non siamo stati convocati per questo?"

FINE FLASHBACK

2015

June era accovacciata su una sedia con le braccia incrociate in una stanza con poca luce e con il simbolo rosso della N.E.R.V. sul muro e pensava "Sono ancora a disagio nei luoghi bui.

Mi riportano alla mente solo orribili ricordi."

FLASHBACK

"E lei?"disse Jack guardando June dentro una stanza,seduta su una sedia con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

Sulla porta c'era una piccola grata con dietro Jack con un altro.

"È l'unica superstite della famosa spedizione di ricerca."disse l'uomo "Si chiama June Fudo."

"June Fudo?"disse Jack "Quella Fudo che fu coinvolta in quello scontro che rase al suolo una città?"

"Esatto."disse l'uomo "Non proferisce parola da quasi due anni."

"È tremendo."disse Jack.

"È stata testimone di quell'inferno e per quanto le ferite del corpo possano rimarginarsi lo stesso non si può dire per quelle dell'animo."disse l'uomo.

"Già,certo."disse Jack.

Poco dopo Jack parlava con l'uomo su uno dei ponti sospesi della nave e guardava dei fogli.

"Non sarà facile risolvere quest'inchiesta."disse Jack "Un mutamento di composizione atmosferica in un'area perfettamente definita,l'estinzione assoluta di ogni forma di vita fino ai microorganismi,i resti di una gigantesca cavità nel sottosuolo nell'epicentro dell'esplosione e infine questo gigante di luce.

Quest'incidente è denso di misteri."

VOCE NARRANTE DI JACK

"Di seguito le nazioni unite annunciarono ufficialmente di aver individuato nella caduta di un meteorite di enorme massa la causa del disastro,denominato Secondo Impatto.

Però com'era evidente ai miei occhi le informazioni erano state manipolate.

Dietro al sipario si celava la Seele e un individuo chiamato Kil.

Io ormai avevo bisogno di fare luce sull'oscura verità della tragedia anche se mi fossi dovuto imbattere in Ikari."

2003

Giappone.

Jack,in giacca e cravatta,camminava verso una struttura ultra tecnologica vicina ad un lago.

In quel momento arrivò Amily ad accoglierlo all'entrata.

Aveva i capelli marroni a mezzo collo,identici a quelli di Annie,un camice bianco,una maglietta viola e pantaloni neri.

Aveva dei fogli in mano.

"È passato molto tempo."disse lei.

"Già,pare di si."disse Jack che entro.

Si mise a sedere in una stanza dove c'era Jessep che era seduto ad un tavolo con le mani incrociate davanti alla bocca.

"Per quale ragione celate l'esistenza del gigante?"disse Jack "Il Secondo Impatto l'avete chiamato.

Perché secondo?

Questo non è mai stato spiegato bene.

Voi ne eravate già a conoscenza,vero?

Mi pare dicesti di aver fortunatamente lasciato l'Antartide il giorno prima dell'incidente."

Jack aprì la valigia "È stata fortuna anche l'aver raccolto e portato con te tutto il materiale?"

Jack mise dei fogli sul tavolo.

"Non mi aspettavo di veder comparire roba simile sfuggita all'eliminazione."disse Jack.

"Ho svolto qualche indagine sulla tua situazione patrimoniale."disse Jack "Capisco che hai due figlie,ma non ti sembra che simili somme siano un tantino ingenti per un singolo privato?"

"Davvero notevole,professor Trevor."disse Jessep "Che ne direbbe di trasferirsi alla facoltà di economia?"

"Provvederò a rendere pubblico tutto ciò che di voi Seele e delle pergamene del mar morto si cela dietro il Secondo Impatto."disse Jack "Non perdonerò i responsabili."

"Faccia pure,prima però vorrei mostrarle una cosa."disse Jack.

I due scesero nel sottosuolo tramite un treno.

"Si scende molto in profondità."disse Jack.

"Ne è turbato professore?"disse Ikari.

"Lievemente."disse lui.

I treno arrivò nel grande spazio sotterraneo dove veniva costruita la piramide di metallo.

"Ma questo..."disse Jack.

"È una cavità lasciata da qualcuno all'infuori di noi."disse Ikari "Sebbene riempita per l'89% del suo volume complessivo."

"Quindi questo originariamente era uno spazio sotterraneo completamente sferico?"disse Jack"Analogo forse alla cavità rinvenuta nel sottosuolo dell'Antartide?"

"I dati coincidono quasi perfettamente in più c'è la presenza di energia ectolpasmatica."disse Jessep.

"Cosa?"disse Jack.

"Pezzi di anima erranti."disse Ikari "Ovunque.

Abbiamo chiamato degli esperti di luoghi infestati e l'attività che hanno rilevato è incredibile."

"Non avrete intenzione di ripetere quella stessa tragedia?"disse Jack "Questo volete voi?"

"Ciò che noi vogliamo la prego di verificarlo con i suoi stessi occhi."disse Ikari "Quella è la struttura che stiamo costruendo.

La struttura che consuma tutto ciò che il genere umano possiede."

L'ascensore si aprì e li condusse ad una stanza dove c'era una donna seduta ad un scrivania con vari video.

Intorno c'erano grossi macchinari rettangolari.

La donna aveva il camice bianco,i capelli marroni a mezzo collo.

"Salve,dottor Trevor."disse la donna.

"Chloe..."disse Trevor "Anche tu qui?

"Infatti."disse Chloe "Questo è il posto migliore per condurre la ricerca sulla teoria di base dei biocomputer a cui ambisco."

Dietro le macchine c'era Claire che indossava la sua uniforme da Claymore e osservava.

"Ho intenzione di chiamarli magi."disse Chloe.

"Magi."disse Jack "I tre saggi venuti dall'Est.

Era questo che volevate mostrarmi?"

"No."disse Chloe che si alzò "Da questa parte."

Andarono in un enorme stanza nera,con delle luci bianche e sospesa in aria c'era la testa del robot di Annie,con una colonna vertebrale e una serie di fili collegati alla testa,più altri fili collegati a delle braccia.

"Ma questo non...possibile che sia quel gigante?"disse Jack.

"Non è lo stesso."disse Chloe "Quell'essere era incomprensibile per noi,così abbiamo dovuto fare delle modifiche.

Tra noi quell'essere viene chiamato Adam.

Questo è qualcosa di diverso,non si tratta di un essere originale."

"Ma allora..."disse lui.

"Esatto."disse Chloe "È ciò che l'uomo ha creato da Adam.

Un'EVA."

"Un'EVA?"disse Jack.

"L'esemplare campione del nostro progetto di ricreare Adam ideata dal progetto E."disse Ikari "Questa è l'unità EVA 0.0.

Chiaramente non abbiamo potuto ricreare l'essere originale,ma ci accontentiamo."

"Un prototipo di Dio?"disse Jack.

"Jack,vorresti unirti a me per creare la nuova storia del genere umano?"disse Ikari "È possibile mettere pezzi di anima dentro degli oggetti,i medium lo fanno da sempre con i vudu,ma li usano bambole di pezza.

Immagina se potessimo creare macchine con dentro anime umane ad alimentarle eternamente."

FINE FLASHBACK

2015

Claire osservava l'EVA 0.1.

"Mi scusi,Claire?"disse Jessica

"Scusami tu."disse Claire "Procediamo subito al test di controllo di Annie."

"La signorina Fudo oggi non si è vista."disse Jessica.

"Già,è vero."disse Claire.

FLASHBACK

2005

Claire era ad un bar vicina a Fudo.

"La signorina Fudo?"disse Claire.

"Esatto,June Fudo."disse June "Molto piacere."

Claire scrisse una lettera a Chloe: "Essendo una Claymore tutti mi stanno a distanza,ma questa donna sembra del tutto a suo agio anche nei miei riguardi.

Ho sentito dire che si tratta dell'unica superstite di una stazione di ricerca.

Pare che per qualche tempo abbia sofferto di afasia e adesso non fa che chiacchierare,come a voler recuperare il vuoto di parole nel suo passato.

Dicono sia cambiata molto da quando faceva la modella prima della scoperta delle persone affette dal processo bestia."

Chloe rispose alla lettera "Mia cara amica,io sono come sempre nel sottosuolo.

Sono stanca di scatole per il pranzo.

Qui sopra,in superficie,stanno costruendo una città fortezza."

FLASHBACK

2003.

Jack era sulla riva di un lago,vicino ad un albero e parlava con Amily.

"Anche oggi lo stesso clima di sempre."disse Jack "È molto triste che l'autunno sia scomparso.

Secondo il copione descritto dalle pergamene del Mar Morto in mano alla Seele,il Terzo Impatto accadrà inevitabilmente tra poco più di 10 anni."

"Evitare il verificarsi della tragedia finale."disse Amily "È questo lo scopo della nostra organizzazione."

"Per quanto mi riguarda io approvo i tuoi intenti,non quelli della Seele."disse Jack.

"Dottor Trevor,aprire al mondo quel sigillo sarebbe tremendamente pericoloso."disse lei.

"Io ho consegnato tutto il materiale ad Ikari."disse Jack "Certo non sarebbe cosa fattibile per una singola persona.

I passati propositi non verranno ripresi e in qualche modo sono già stato avvisato.

Per quella gente sarebbe cosa da poco cancellare la mia esistenza.

I miei dati verrebbero cancellati,la memoria delle persone che mi conoscono rimossa a distanza,il mio corpo non verrebbe mai trovato e scomparirei nel nulla."

"Anche per coloro che sono sopravvissuti può essere molto facile eliminare le persone."disse Amily.

"Non per questo devi diventare un soggetto per esperimenti."disse Jack.

"Tutto scorre con la corrente."disse Amily "Hai presente quelli che vanno contro la Seele inventando complotti e che ottengono successo popolare?"

"Si."disse Jack.

"Sono sempre controllati dalla Seele."disse Amily "È la migliore forma di controllo.

Mettere un'informazione in giro per le masse,crearsi a tavolino la contro informazione per i pochi che credono di essere risvegliati,mettere l'informazione ufficiale falsa contro quella non ufficiale falsa,e gestire entrambi facendo il doppio gioco.

Immagina due che litigano perché hanno due versioni opposte eppure sono pagati dallo stesso padrone per fare spettacolo.

La gente sceglie uno o l'altro,ma sono tutti e due sbagliati."

Eren era dentro la stanza del laboratorio e osservava il robot.

"Che ci fa lui qui?"disse Jack.

"È il nipote di Ikari."disse Chloe.

"Questo non è un parco divertimenti."disse Jack.

"Sono stata io a chiedere che fosse qui."disse Amily da dentro il robot "Vorrei mostrargli il nostro splendente futuro."

VOCE NARRANTE DI CHLOE.

"Quelle furono le sue ultime parole.

La memoria di Eren fu rimossa a distanza.

Non ricorda cosa successe a sua zia.

Un'incidente irregolare l'ha cancellata da questo mondo.

Esattamente come desideravo io.

Che donna orribile sono,però da quel giorno il direttore Ikari è cambiato."

Ikari era nella grande stanza con le vetrate fucsia,alla scrivania,e davanti c'era Jack.

"Dove sei stato durante tutta la settimana?"disse Jack "Posso capire il tuo dolore,però devi realizzare che il tuo corpo non è più cosa soltanto tua."

"Lo so."disse Ikari "Jack,da oggi ci occuperemo di un nuovo progetto.

Ne ho già parlato a presidente Kil."

"Non sarà..."disse Jack.

"Esatto."disse Ikari "L'inviolato cammino verso la divinità,ovvero il progetto per il perfezionamento dell'uomo.

Abbiamo un essere divino nel livello più basso.

La sua natura è incomprensibile per noi,ma abbiamo trovato una via."

2008

Claire era su un treno e scriveva "Cara Chloe,congratulazione per il completamente della teoria base dei magi.

Non che debba essere una grande celebrazione,ma ti comunico che è stata formalmente decisa la mia entrata ufficiale.

Da prossimo mese lavorerò al progetto "E".

Claire era dentro un corridoio scuro,con dei cavi sul pavimento e c'erano delle luci rosse sulla parte alta.

"Chi è la?"disse una guardia.

"Claire, del dipartimento tecnologico."disse Claire "Ecco il mio tesserino."

L'uomo controllò il tesserino.

"Sono venuta a vedere l'attuale struttura del ponte di comando,ma qui è un vero labirinto."disse Claire.

"Vada pure,nel centro di comando troverà il direttore e la dottoressa Chloe."disse l'uomo.

Il centro di comando aveva il monitor spento e una parte era in costruzione.

C'erano delle luci verdi sul soffitto e sui lati.

"Sei davvero convinto?"disse Chloe.

"Certo."disse Ikari su una sedia "Non ho rimpianti per il mio lavoro."

"Bugiardo."disse Chloe "Tu non riesci a dimenticare Amily,vero?

Però non ha importanza per me."

Lei si avvicinò e lo baciò.

Claire li osservava dal livello superiore.

2010

Annie era arrivata nella base,ma non aveva ancora i capelli blu.

Tuttavia in capelli biondi erano sciolti e non più legati.

Gli occhi erano ancora azzurri,non rossi.

Era su un pavimento fatto con quadrati di vetro e travi di metallo e guardava la costruzione della piramide.

"Quello è il quartier generale."disse lui e arrivarono sia Chloe che Claire che indossava il camice bianco.

"Buon giorno,comandante."disse Chloe "Oggi ha portato suo nipote.

Ma come?

Non dovrebbe essere un maschietto?"

"Infatti non è mio nipote anche se proviene dalla stessa isola."disse Ikari "Lei è la figlia di un conoscente.

Questa è Annie Leonhardt,la detentrice del potere del gigante dalla fattezze femminili."

"Allora ciao,Annie."disse Claire.

"Salve."disse Annie.

"Questa bambina,chi mi ricorda?"pensò Chloe "La signora Amily?"

Poco dopo Chloe era dentro una stanza nera con dei monitor a rettangolo,molto allungati,sulle pareti e sui quali scorrevano punti rossi,con numeri giallo ocra.

Davanti a lei c'era una scrivania con due video con la schermata gialla.

"Tutti i file riguardanti Annie Leonhardt sono stati cancellati."disse Chloe "Specialmente il motivo del suo arrivo.

Solo pagine bianche.

Ma cosa significa?"

Tempo dopo i magi furono completati.

"Il magio Gaspare,il magio Baltasar,il magio Melchiorre."disse Chloe da un livello superiore rispetto a quello dei tre computer e accanto a lei c'era Claire che indossava il vestito da Claymore "I magi sono le tre me stesse.

Me stessa come scienziato.

Me stessa quale madre.

Me stessa quale donna.

Una triade di entità in reciproco conflitto."

"La triade di Chloe."disse Claire "Ormai non basta che inserire l'alimentazione elettrica.

Bene, esco prima.

Oggi June rientra in Giappone."

"Ah,già,è vero."disse Chloe "Anche lei è entrata nella divisione,ma in America se non erro."

"Esatto."disse Claire "Nella terza divisione."

"E Carter?"disse Chloe.

"Lei non lo sopporta."disse Claire "E poi i rapporti uomo donna sono imperscrutabili.

Non hanno alcuna logica."

"Questo tuo temperamento freddo non cambia mai."disse Chloe "Lo stesso vale per le altre Claymore.

Così finirai per farti sfuggire la tua stessa felicità."

"La definizione di felicità mi è ancora più imperscrutabile."disse Claire "Beh,allora vado.

È da molto tempo che non esco a bere qualcosa."

"Arrivederci a domani."disse Chloe.  
"Ciao."disse Claire che uscì.

Chloe restò sola,poi si voltò e vide Annie che ora aveva gli occhi rossi.

"Ah..."disse lei "Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

"Mi sono smarrita."disse Annie.

"Ah,capisco."disse Chloe "Potremmo andare via insieme."

"Non serve."disse Annie.

"Però da sola non sai trovare la strada,giusto?"disse Annie.

"Esatto,signora anziana."disse Annie.  
"Come scusa…?"disse Chloe.

"Lo dice sempre il comandante Ikari."disse Annie "Dice che sei anziana...anzi per l'esattezza usa il termine vecchia."

"Che?"disse Chloe sorpresa

"La vecchia è seccante."disse Annie "La vecchia non è più utile."

Chloe si alzò e mise la mani intorno al collo di Annie pensando "Sei tu la nuova diva del comandante,vero?"  
Annie si tolse le mani dal collo con facilità,poi la afferrò.

Nella stanza si udì un forte tonfo.

FINE FLASHBACK

VOCE NARRANTE DI JACK

"La commissione per il perfezionamento dell'uomo,presieduta da Laurence Kil sciolse lo stesso giorno l'istituto di ricerca chiamato "The Hill".

L'organizzazione istitutrice di tutti i progetti divenne l'agenzia speciale N.E.R.V.,presso la quale fummo tutti trasferiti.

Tranne una sola persona,meritevole dello sviluppo dei magi,la dottoressa Chloe."

FLASHBACK.

Accanto ad uno dei magi c'era una chiazza di sangue con delle linee bianche che disegnavano un corpo.

FINE FLASHBACK

2015

Carter guardava il suo tesserino pensando "Avanti,andiamo."

La stanza del vicecomandante si aprì e Jack si voltò.

"Sei tu."disse Jack.

"È trascorso molto tempo."disse Carter"Le guardie qui fuori le ho fatte addormentare per un po'."

"Questa azione risulterà costare la tua stessa vita."disse Jack mentre veniva slegato.

"Ciò che desidero è solo avvicinarmi alla verità,quella dentro di me."disse Carter.

"Dentro di te c'è solo la tua anima,la verità è fuori."disse Jack "Tu come persona o anima sei nulla rispetto alla creazione,solo una delle tante briciole di Dio."

I due uscirono.

"Si è scoperto che ho trafugato il campione di Adam per il comandante Ikari."disse Carter "Non potrei di certo disporre di una protezione personale.

Il pericolo incombe per varie ragioni."

La camera dove era June si aprì ed un uomo le restituì la pistola e la scheda.

"La ringraziamo molto per la sua collaborazione."disse l'uomo "La questione è stata del tutto risolta."

June prese la pistola ed il tesserino "Capisco.

Lui?"

"Non ne so nulla."disse l'uomo

Carter era appoggiato ad un muro in un condotto di areazione e Jack gli puntava la pistola contro.

"E così non l'hanno rapita."disse Jack.

"No e ti dirò di più."disse Jack "La persona per cui lavori e che ti ha incaricato di rubarci le informazioni,lavora sempre per noi,tutti i tuoi mandanti che appaiono in pubblico come persone che criticano le Seele lavorano per noi diffondendo piste false,in contrapposizione a informazioni false precedenti."

"Capisco."disse Carter "Mosse e contromosse.

I bianchi e i neri tutti nella stessa mano che muove i pezzi e nessuno se ne accorge.

Molto furbi."

"Esatto,ti abbiamo fatto giocare."disse Jack "E noi abbiamo giocato con te."

Arrivarono altri uomini con le pistole.

"Salve."disse Carter "Sbaglio o siete in ritardo?"

Uno di loro gli sparò in testa.

Eren era in camera sua accovacciato in un angolo.  
"Sono tornata."disse June che aprì il frigo,poi si sedette al tavolo.

Lei lesse un foglio scritto da Carter "So che quando leggerai questo messaggio ti darà fastidio.

Me ne scuso.

E vorrei chiedere scusa anche a Jessica per quella volta.

Poi,visto che ti sto disturbando tanto,ci sarebbero delle piante che stavo coltivando,sarei felice se andassi ad innaffiarle al mio posto.

Eren sa dove si trovano.

June,la verità è con te,va avanti senza esitare.

E per favore cerca di dire ad Eren quella parole che ti tieni dentro.

Ciao."

"Poveretto."disse June.

June iniziò a pensare ad Eren e a quelle volte in cui lo aveva rimproverato o usato ed iniziò a piangere"Sono una bestia.

Laura aveva ragione."

"Stupida."disse June disperandosi e piangendo "Sono proprio una stupida!"

Eren si tolse le cuffie sentendola piangere in cucina,poi si affacciò,tornò dentro la stanza e si mise il cuscino in testa.

VOCE NARRANTE DI EREN

"In quel momento io non potei far altro che fuggire dalla signorina June.

Non potevo fare altro.

Non potevo dire nulla perché ero solo uno sciocco.

Allora lo seppi."


	34. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 22

ALMENO ESSERE UMANO

FLASHBACK

Carter era su una nave di notte ed era sdraiato sul ponte a guardare le stelle e accanto a lui c'era Amanda.

Erano distesi su una specie di lenzuolo e intorno a loro c'erano delle lattine.

"Ah,domani saremo già a destinazione."disse lei "Pare che all'ora di pranzo ci verrà incontro June.

Ah,June sarebbe la persona con cui lavoravo prima di te,signor Carter.

Lei però non mi piace molto.

Il suo modo di vivere mi sembra così forzato.

E così per qualche tempo dovrò separarmi da te.

Uffa che noia."

"Una volta in Giappone avrai senz'altro modo di trovarti anche più di un nuovo ragazzo."disse lui "Se non sbaglio lo stesso terzo figlio dovrebbe essere un maschio."

"Gli stupidi ragazzini non mi interessano affatto!"disse Amanda che rotolò verso di lui e lo abbracciò"A me piace soltanto il signor Carter."

"Di questo sono molto onorato."disse lui.

"Ma insomma!"disse Amanda "Io per te sarei disponibile in qualsiasi momento,che si trattasse di un bacio che si trattasse di oltre!"

"Amanda,tu sei ancora comunque una bambina."disse Carter "Per quelle cose dovresti aspettare di diventare un po' più grande."

"Eh?"disse Amanda "Ma che noia."

Amanda allargo leggermente la sua camicia "E invece io sono già abbastanza grande!

Sono già grande!"

FLASHBACK

Molti anni prima Amanda bambina stringeva la mano di un genitore.

Un medico parlava "L'ipotesi è divenuta realtà."

"Quindi ritiene che quell'esperimento di contatto sia stata la causa diretta dell'accaduto?"disse il l'uomo.

"Il collasso mentale."disse il dottore "Ecco qual'è stato il risultato del contatto.

Comunque è una cosa davvero crudele suicidarsi lasciando una bambina così piccola."

Amanda ricordava quando la madre stringeva tra le braccia una bambola pensando fosse la figlia.

FLASHBACK

Amanda la guardava la madre da un vetro con la bambola in mano.

"È tutti i giorni in quello stato."disse una dottoressa "Parla alla bambola pensando che sia la figlia."

"Probabilmente reagisce a suo modo al senso di colpa."disse il marito "Del resto dedicando tutte le sue giornate alla ricerca non ha mai avuto tempo per occuparsi della bambina."

"Comprendo i suoi sentimenti di marito."disse la donna.

"Certo però,vedendole così,sembrano proprio due bambole."disse lui "Madre e figlia.

Già.

In fondo la differenza tra uomini e bambole è assai sottile quanto un filo."

"D'altronde le bambole sono oggetti creati dall'uomo a propria immagine e somiglianza."disse la donna "Se esistesse un Dio,noi non saremmo forse altro che le sue bambole?"

"Non si direbbero di certo le parole di un'esponente della moderna medicina."disse lui.

"Anch'io,prima di essere un medico sono un semplice essere umano."disse lei "Soltanto una donna."

FINE FLASHBACK

La bambina era davanti alla tomba della madre e la nonna era accanto a lei.

"Come sei brava,piccola Amanda."disse la nonna "Ma non devi trattenerti,sfogati pure."

"Non ne ho bisogno,io non piangerò."disse Amanda "Io penserò a me stessa."

FINE FLASHBACK

Amanda era dentro la capsula con gli occhi chiusi.

"Mi senti Amanda?"disse Claire "Il tuo tasso di sincronia è sceso di ben 8 punti,fa come sempre,cerca di evitare pensieri estranei."

"È quello che sto facendo."disse Amanda.

"Di recente il tasso di sincronia di Amanda non fa che calare."disse Jessica seduta ad una scrivania.

"Già,è un bel problema con l'attuale ristrettezza di risorse."disse Claire "Come supponevo è opportuno dare la priorità allo 0.0.,al momento non possiamo permetterci di ripararli contemporaneamente."

June era davanti al robot di Eren e pensava "La serie degli EVA,stirpe nata da Adam.

Senza quella stessa forza che causò il Secondo Impatto noi non potremmo sconfiggere gli angeli.

Per assurdo vi sono esseri che per sopravvivere sfruttano proprio ciò che ha tentato di distruggere loro stessi.

Tali sono gli esseri imani.

In effetti io provo rancore nei confronti degli Eva,uccisori di molte persone."

June era fuori dalla piramide che veniva ricostruita ed era su una panchina.

Accanto a lei c'era quello con gli occhiali.

"È cominciata la costruzione degli EVA fino all'unità 20?"disse June "In sette posti sparsi in tutto il mondo?"

"È un'informazione pervenuta dal governo americano,la fonte è attendibile."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Perché affrettare la produzione proprio adesso?"disse lei.

"Abbiamo quasi perso due unità Eva e attualmente altre due sono gravemente danneggiate."disse quello con gli occhiali "Suppongo si stia affrettando la creazione di risorse di riserva in vista della seconda programmazione."

"Forse."disse June "Anche noi stiamo ricevendo componenti per Eva originariamente destinati alle unità 0.5 e 0.6 in costruzione in Germania.

Certo che di recente si stanno muovendo grosse somme di denaro."

"Allo stato attuale le somme sono duplicate,dal che si potrebbe dedurre che anche in alto hanno le ali legate,non crede?""disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Certo si avverte una sorta di impazienza da parte della commissione."disse June.

"Allora che si stiano preparando a futuri attacchi di angeli in gruppo anziché singolari come fino ad ora?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Potrebbe essere."disse June "Però non ci sarebbe motivo di farlo ufficiosamente.

Dev'esserci sicuramente qualche altro scopo.

Comunque ho mandato un messaggio a diverse comunità di supereroi in tutto il mondo.

Ho contattato anche Saytama,quell'altro tizio tizio con il parassita,Lady Death e altri ancora.

Gli ho detto di tenere gli occhi bene aperti."

Amanda era ad una stazione e telefonava a Carter,ma le veniva detto che il numero era attualmente inabilitato "Certo che è strano.

La sua linea è ancora interrotta.

Chissà,forse è di nuovo andato da qualche parte."

Amanda si prese un colpo vedendo Eren che parlava con Annie ad uno dei binari opposti "Solo fino a poco tempo fa è rimasto per un intero mese disciolto nell'EVA e adesso invece guardatelo,è tornato perfettamente alla sua normalità.

In ogni caso io ho comunque perso.

Contro di te."

Amanda era a cena con June ed Eren.

June bevve dalla lattina e pensò "Siamo riuniti tutti e tre dopo tanto tempo e senti che atmosfera tesa."

"Grazie per il cibo."disse Amanda che si alzò.

Il telefono iniziò a squillare.

"Amanda."disse lei.

"Niente da fare,rispondi tu piuttosto,tanto sarà una chiamata per te da parte del signor Carter."disse Amanda.

"Questo non è possibile."disse June.

Eren rispose.

"Ma insomma lasciare un obbligo tanto misero a sua maestà,l'invincibile Eren."disse lei "Sono davvero mortificata."

"Pronto."disse lui.

"Ma guardatelo,non si degna nemmeno di considerarmi."disse Amanda.

Eren le portò il telefono "Una chiamata internazionale dall'America per te.

È tua madre."

Lei prese il telefono bruscamente e parlò.

"Sentendola parlare in una lingua sconosciuta,Amanda mi sembra a sua volta una sconosciuta."pensò Eren.

Amanda mise fine alla conversazione mezz'ora dopo.

"Certo è stata una telefonata molto lunga."disse Eren.

"Mah...solo quello che si definirebbe come usuale conversazione."disse Amanda.

"Che bello."disse Eren "Un dialogo tra familiari."

"Solo esteriormente,è solo apparenza."disse Amanda "D'altronde lei non è la mai vera madre.

Questo però non significa che io la detesti.

E che con lei mi sento un po' a disagio.

MA INSOMMA SI PUÒ SAPERE PERCHÉ DEVO PARLARE DI COSE SIMILI CON TE!"

"Scusa."disse Eren.

"HA!"disse Amanda "Certo che se dovessi farmi compatire da uno come te sarei davvero arrivata alla fine."

Amanda tolse il tappo dalla vasca,dopo il bagno e restò nuda a guardare l'acqua che scorreva con lo sguardo spento e pensando"Che schifo.

Chi vuole entrare nella stessa vasca in cui fanno il bagno June e stupireren?

Chi vuole utilizzare la stessa lavatrice che lava la biancheria di June e stupieren?

Chi vuole sedersi sulle stesse sedie su cui si siedono June è stupieren?"

Il suo sguardo divenne irato e parlò "Chi vuole respirare la stessa aria che respirano June e stupieren?

Io detesto June.

Detesto Eren.

E detesto ancor più la first!

Detesto il papà!

Detesto la mamma!

Però...PIÙ DI OGNI ALTRO DETESTO ME STESSA!"

Lei diede un calcio ad una bacinella mandandola contro la porta "NON NE POSSO PIÙ!

NON CE LA FACCIO!

MA PERCHÉ PROPRIO IO!

PERCHÉ IO!"

Il giorno dopo Amanda era nel cilindro.

"Sincrografie:-12.8."disse Jessica "È al ridosso del valore di attivazione."

"La cosa e drammatica."disse Claire "È calata ulteriormente rispetto a ieri."

"Oggi Amanda non è in perfetta forma."disse June "È al suo secondo giorno."

"Il tasso di sincronia non viene influenzato da superficiali malesseri fisiologici."disse Claire "Il problema deve trovarsi nella sua più profonda coscienza."

"Forse per lo 0.2 non resta che operare un cambiamento di nucleo."pensò Claire che parlò"Amanda,puoi uscire."

Claire era ad un tavolo e June era contro una colonna.

"L'orgoglio di Amanda è in frantumi."disse Claire.

"Non c'è niente di assurdo essendo stata battuta in quel modo."disse June "Anzi la cosa peggiore per lei è essere battuta da Eren.

Temo che ormai si sia giunti al limite della nostra convivenza a 3."

"Punto critico già superato."disse Claire "Il vostro bel giocare alla famiglia termina qui."

"Non è da una persona che inganna la propria solitudine con i gatti che intendo accettare una battuta simile."disse June.

"Scusa non potevo di certo permettermelo."disse Claire.  
"Ma perché solo perché sono una donna devo sopportare tutto questo?"disse Amanda "Io non voglio assolutamente avere figli."

Poco dopo Amanda era in ascensore con Annie che le dava le spalle mentre lei era appoggiata ad un muro.

"Senza aprire loro l'animo gli EVA non si muovono."disse Annie.

"VORRESTI FORSE DIRE CHE GLI STO CHIUDENDO L'ANIMO?"disse Amanda "PARLI DI ME?"

"C'è un'anima anche nell'EVA."disse lei

"In quelle bambole?"disse Amanda.

"Dovresti saperlo."disse Annie "L'Evangelion è lo specchio del mio cuore."

"Che cos'hai detto?"disse Amanda irata.

"Tu non hai per forza bisogno dell'EVA."disse Annie "Puoi essere felice anche senza salirci a bordo."

"Ehi,non fare la saputella,cocca del comandante."disse Amanda "Io si che sono stata scelta per la mia abilità e perché sono un genio.

È ben diverso che essere dei raccomandati come voi."

"Gli EVA sono un legame."disse Annie "Rappresentano il mio unico collegamento con l'umanità."

"TACI!"urlò Amanda "Ti hanno preso solo perché sei disposta ad ubbidire.

Certo che per avermi rivolto tu la parola domani probabilmente nevicherà.

Cosa c'è?

Il sapere che non potrò pilotare l'EVA ti rende così tanto felice?

Non ce nulla di cui preoccuparsi,se un angelo dovesse attaccare ci penserà sua eccellenza, l'invincibile Eren a sconfiggerlo.

NOI NON DOVREMO PIÙ FARE ASSOLUTAMENTE NULLA!

OLTRE AD EREN NON C'È BISOGNO DI NULLA!

Ah...certo che per venire compatita non solo da Eren,ma anche da una bambola meccanica come te devo proprio essere arrivata alla fine."

"Io non sono una bambola."disse Annie.

"STA ZITTA!"disse Amanda "MA SE FAI ESATTAMENTE QUELLO CHE TI DICONO DI FARE!

TU SEI PROPRIO UNA BAMBOLA!

SE IL COMANDANTE IKARI TI ORDINASSE DI MORIRE TU MORIRESTI,NO?"

"Certamente."disse Annie.

Amanda cercò di sferrare uno schiaffò ,ma Annie le afferrò la mano sinistra.

"Troppo presuntuosa per una bambola."disse Amanda.

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e Amanda si mise appoggiata sui bordi delle porte "Voglio farti una domanda:che opinione hai di quello stupido?"

"Stupido?"disse Annie.  
"Se parlo di uno stupido non può che essere che Eren."disse Amanda.

"Ah,Eren."disse Annie.

"Che ne pensi?"disse Amanda.

"In realtà non saprei dirti."disse Annie.

"Ma perché tu sei così..."disse Amanda mettendosi davanti a lei "INSOMMA CERCA DI PARLARE CHIARO!"

"Davvero non so."disse Annie "Però quando Eren è insieme a me,mi si scalda il cuore.

E io vorrei che anche lui provasse la stessa cosa."

"Adesso ho capito."disse Amanda "MI RIMANGIO TUTTO!

E INFATTI SEI PROPRIO UNA BAMBOLA!

TU TI COMPORTI COME UNA BAMBOLA E PER QUESTO IO TI ODIO DA SEMPRE!

TUTTI!

TUTTI!

IO VI ODIO TUTTI!"

Amanda fuggì via.

Eren era disteso sul letto di casa e guardava il soffitto.

Neo era in classe e parlava con la capoclasse "Eren è assente anche oggi.

E lo stesso vale per Annie,come al suo solito."

"Non viene nemmeno Amanda."disse la capoclasse vedendo la classe quasi completamente vuota "E Toji non può essere ancora dimesso."

"A quanto pare non è momento per la scuola questo."disse Neo.

Il robot 0.2. era nel liquido.

"Segnale unità 0.2. nessun problema."disse la voce meccanica.

Amanda era sul ponte davanti al robot con addosso la tuta rossa"E così sei finalmente tornato a posto nonostante ti abbiano sconfitto a quel modo.

Tu non sei nient'altro che la mia bambola e pertanto devi muoverti come io ti dico di fare.

Ma perché in un'arma come te dev'esserci un'anima?

È soltanto un fastidio.

Ad ogni modo è sufficiente che tu ubbidisca ai miei ordini chiaro?"

In quel momento scattò l'allarme.

"A tutto il personale,allerta bellica di primo grado."disse la voce femminile "Prepararsi ad intercettazione aerea."

"Un attacco?"disse Amanda "Un nuovo angelo?"

"Angelo identificato visivamente."disse quello con gli occhiali ed apparve l'immagine dell'essere fuori dall'orbita terrestre.

L'essere era fatto di luce con un corpo allungato in mezzo,simile ad un rombo nella parte bassa,due gambe a punta e delle braccia ramificate che sembravano simili a delle li e allo stesso tempo simili a rami di un albero.

"Immagini al massimo."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Sembra non spostarsi dall'orbita satellitare."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"L'obbiettivo mantiene una distanza costante da qui."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Potrebbe essere che sta valutando di attaccarci precipitandosi qui oppure che è in grado di distruggerci senza doversi avvicinare.

Qui si mette male."

"Certo,la situazione non è di facile gestione."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"In ogni caso,fino a quando l'obbiettivo non si avvicinerà rientrando nella nostra portata di tiro noi non potremo fare nulla."disse June "Gli EVA non sono in grado di intercettare un nemico in orbita satellitare.

Condizioni di Annie?"

"È a bordo dello 0.0."disse Jessica "Tutto regolare.

È pronta ad uscire."

"Ricevuto."disse June "Lanciare lo 0.0. e approntarlo per il fuoco a lunga distanza.

Preparare lo 0.2. e Amanda per il lancio in copertura."

Amanda era nello 0.2. sotto il condotto "Io assegnata alla copertura?

Dello 0.0.?"

"Esatto."disse June.

"Non è proprio il caso di scherzare."disse Amanda "EVA 0.2. lancio immediato."

"Amanda."disse Claire.

"Va bene così."disse June "Lasciamola pure andare in avanti.

Deve recuperare l'orgoglio perso."

"Maggiore June?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Significa che se fallisse,Amanda avrebbe raggiunto il suo termine,giusto?"disse Claire.

"Un'ultima possibilità insomma."disse Jessica.

"È opportuno prepararsi per la sostituzione del pilota dello 0.2."disse Claire.

"Mi scusi,l'unità 0.1. non viene utilizzata?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"È in stato di fermo assoluto per ordine del comandante Ikari."disse June.

"Nulla di assurdo dopo quello che è successo."disse pensò June.

Eren era dentro il mezzo.

Il cielo era nuvoloso e pioveva sulla città.

Il robot di Amanda era tra i palazzi.

"Bene,sono arrivata."disse Amanda "Allora dove si trova l'obbiettivo?"

"È ancora in orbita."disse quello con gli occhiali "Cannone in arrivo."

Fu mandato un cannone con un mirino che il robot prese.

"Se fallissi anche questa volte probabilmente mi verrebbe tolto lo 0.2."disse Amanda "Non ti è permesso alcun errore,Amanda."

Il robot puntò il fucile in alto e tramite il mirino riuscì a vedere il cerchio bianco intorno alle nuvole.

"L'obbiettivo è ancora fuori portata di tiro."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

Amanda aveva una specie di casco in testa "Così non va bene.

Avanti,avvicinati."

Improvvisamente l'essere emanò una raggio di luce che illuminò il robot.

"Un arma direzionale del nemico?"disse June.

"No,non si rileva alcuna reazione di energia termica."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Sincografie in alterazione,contaminazione mentale in corso."disse Jessica guardando dei grafici.

"L'angelo sta sferrando un attacco psichico?"disse Claire "Possibile che gli angeli riescano a comprendere l'animo umano?"

"BASTA!"urlò Amanda che sparò diversi colpi che andarono in orbita verso l'essere,ma poi deviarono.

"Positroni annichiliti."disse la voce meccanica.

"Niente da fare."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Obbiettivo fuori portata di tiro."

Amanda si mise le mani sul viso.

Il robot sparò vari colpi in aria,poi perse il controllo e fece fuoco su alcune zone della città e sulle colline.

"Unità 0.2. munizioni fucile esaurite."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Analisi raggio di luce?"disse June.  
"È una specie di lunghezza d'onda nella gamma del visibile."disse quello con gli occhiali "Qualcosa di simile allo scudo,ma i dettagli sono sconosciuti."

"Le condizioni di Amanda."disse Claire.

"È in pericolo."disse Jessica "La contaminazione mentale è sempre più forte."

Il robot si mise le mani sulla testa.

"NOOO!"urlò Amanda "NON ENTRARE!

NON ENTRARE!"

Lei ebbe dei flash nella testa e il robot iniziò a contorcersi.

"NON PUOI ENTRARE DENTRO IL MIO ANIMO!"urlò Amanda "TI PREGO!

NON ENTRARE NEL CORPO!"

"AMANDA!"disse June preoccupata.

"Sincografie al limite."disse Jessica.

"I circuiti stanno subendo gravi danni."disse Claire "Un sovraccarico ulteriore sarebbe troppo pericoloso."

"AMANDA,RIENTRA!"disse June.

"Non voglio!"disse Amanda "PIUTTOSTO CHE RIENTRARE ADESSO PREFERISCO MORIRE QUI!"

"Amanda..."disse June.

Il robot di Annie era sotto la pioggia con un altro cannone.

"Fucile pronto al fuoco."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Annie sparò un raggio dal fucile che trapassò le nuvole e raggiunse l'essere,ma fu parato dallo scudo e rotto in quattro pezzi.

"Negativo."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "L'energia non è assolutamente sufficiente per penetrare lo scudo del nemico a questa distanza."

"Ma la potenza è già al suo massimo."disse quello con gli occhiali "Più di questo cosa potremmo..."

"Unità 0.2.,segnali deboli."disse Jessica.

"La barriera mentale?"disse Claire.

"Negativo."disse Jessica "Del tutto superata."

"Priorità al mantenimento vitale."disse Claire "Evitare riflussi da parte dell'EVA."

"Signor si."disse Jesscia.

"Quella luce sembra diretta ad indagare la lunghezza dell'onda mentale di Amanda."disse Claire"Possibile che l'angelo stia cercando di conoscere l'animo umano?"

Amanda iniziò a vedere delle immagini.

FLASHBACK

Amanda era da sola in strada e piangeva.

VOCE NARRANTE DI AMANDA

"Perché sto piangendo?

Avevo deciso che non avrei più pianto."

In un'altra immagine lei era seria e a terra c'era un peluche con la pancia aperta.

"Che ti è successo Amanda?"disse il padre "Non ti è piaciuto il regalo che ti ha fatto la tua nuova mamma?"

"Non mi serve!"disse Amanda.

"Cos'è che non ti serve?"disse lui.

L'immagine di Amanda da ragazza calpestò l'orsetto "Io non sono una bambina.

Diventerò subito grande,io non ho alcun bisogno di pupazzi."

Su uno sfondo nero si aprì una porta che dava su uno spazio pieno di nuvole.

"PER QUESTO GUARDAMI!"disse Amanda "TI PREGO GUARDAMI!"

In un altra porta c'era una dimensione viola con macchie marroni,in un'altra una dimensione rossa con delle linee di energia gialle e in un'altra c'era una dimensione azzurra,in un'altra una dimensione marrone,in un'altra una dimensione con molti colori,in un'altra un cielo sereno,in un'altra c'era una dimensione con vari colori,questa volta fusi,in un'altra c'era una dimensione rossa,poi una dimensione di luce.

"Muori insieme a me,avanti."disse la madre.

"Mamma!"disse Amanda "TI PREGO MAMMA NON UCCIDERMI!

NO, IO NON SONO LA TUA BAMBOLA,MAMMA!

Non ho bisogno ne del papà ne della mamma,io vivrò da sola."

"NO!"disse Amanda ragazza "NON FARMI RICORDARE COSE SIMILI!

NON DISSEPPELLIRE QUELLO CHE ERO RIUSCITA A DIMENTICARE!

IO NON VOGLIO PIÙ QUESTI ORRENDI RICORDI!

BASTA,FERMATI,TI PREGO FERMATI!"

Apparve una bambola impiccata sotto una luce rossa e si udì la voce della madre "Coraggio,muori insieme a me,avanti."

"Va bene,morirò insieme a te mamma."disse Amanda "Per questo non smettere di essere la mia mamma!

D'accordo mamma?"

"Non capisco."disse la madre "Ma tu chi sei?"

Apparvero molte immagini di momenti della sua vita "Io mi chiamo Amanda Yung,molto piacere.

MA SEI STUPIDO!

Che occasione.

GUARDATEMI PER QUESTO,GUARDATEMI!"

Amanda era sotto la luce rossa e si teneva le spalle con le braccia incrociate "NON È VERO!

QUELLA NON SONO IO!"

Le immagini si ripetettero molte volte.

Amanda si trovò a camminare su un pavimento di mattoni,tra i binari di una stazione di notte,poi vide una figura camminare in lontananza,poi una massa di figure incappucciate iniziò a camminarle contro spintonandola.

Una di queste figure alzo la testa ridendo e mostro dentro un essere di energia rossa con linee nere,dai contorni vagamente visibili.

Nel momento in cui alzò la testa il colore rosso e nero si espanse e tutto divenne un vortice rosso e nero.

"AIUTO!"urlò lei "AIUTO!

SIGNOR CARTER!"

"Amanda,tu sei solo una bambina."disse Carter.

Amanda vide Eren "SI PUÒ SAPERE COSA CI FAI TU LI!

SE NON FAI MAI NULLA!

NON MI AIUTI MAI!

NON MI ABBRACCI NEPPURE!

E NESSUNO...NESSUNO...NESSUNO!"

Amanda da piccola piangeva a dirotto "PER QUESTO GUARDATEMI!"

Amanda era accovacciata in un parco giochi vuoto e scuro pur avendo l'aspetto da adolescente.

Squillò un telefono.

"Ti senti sola?"disse l'Amanda bambina "Ti senti sola?"

La bambina allungò la mano verso la testa di Amanda.

"Niente affatto!"disse Amanda e lo spirito si dissolse "Non ti avvicinare!

IO VIVRÒ DA SOLA!

IO NON FARÒ AFFIDAMENTO SU NESSUNO!

IO POSSO VIVERE DA SOLA!"

"Sono solo bugie."disse la bambola parlante.

Amanda urlò a squarcia gola vedendo delle immagini e dei nomi scorrergli davanti.

Amanda era accovacciata nel sedile del pilota nel cilindro "È stato sporcato.

Il mio animo è stato sporcato.

Signor Carter,sono stata sporcata.

Cosa posso fare?

Io sono stata sporcata."

Gli occhi del robot si spensero ed esso cadde a terra.

Apparvero dei segnali di emergenza sugli schermi.

"Il pilota è entrato nella zona di percolo."disse Jessica.

"Obbiettivo nessun cambiamento."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Distanza relativa ancora immutata."

"Probabilità che l'obbiettivo si sposti nella portata di tiro dello 0.0 pari a 0,02%."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"E se trasportassimo lo 0.0. in aereo per condurre un attacco in volo?"disse June "No,non è fattibile.

Se il nemico ci intercettasse in aria sarebbe la fine."

"Uscirò io con lo 0.1."disse Eren.

"È escluso."disse Jack "L'obbiettivo è in grado di generare attacchi tali da violare la mente dei piloti."

"Al momento è necessario evitare che lo 0.1. sia violato."disse Ikari.

"Allora basterà che io eviti di subire attacchi."disse Eren.

"Non abbiamo alcuna garanzia in merito."disse Ikari.

"Però continuando in questo modo Amanda..."disse Eren.

"Non importa."disse Ikari "Annie,scendi le dogma e prendi la lancia."

"Usare la Lancia di Longino?"disse Jack "Ikari,ma quella non..."

"Per abbattere un obbiettivo in orbita satellitare,dove il suo scudo non può essere annullato da terra non c'è altro modo."disse Ikari "Sbrigatevi!"

"Tuttavia c'è la possibilità che un contatto tra Adam e l'unità EVA possa generare il Terzo Impatto."disse June "Il pericolo è troppo elevato.

Comandante Ikari,la prego di non farlo."

Ikari rimase in silenzio.

"Assurdo."pensò June "Quindi è una menzogna.

Il Secondo Impatto non è stato causato dal contatto con un angelo."

Il robot di Annie era nel condotto su una corda meccanica e delle porte di metallo orizzontali si aprivano.

"Dunque una cosa simile non è tale da provocare il Terzo Impatto."pensò June "Ma allora a causare il Secondo Impatto cosa fu?"

Lo 0.0. atterrò su un pavimento nero in una stanza immensa con enormi colonne nere e le pareti con elle linee oblique.

"Ikari,non credi sia ancora troppo presto?"disse Jack.

"La commissione ha avviato la produzione di massa della serie degli EVA."disse Jack "Questa un'occasione."

"Certamente."disse Jack "Tuttavia..."

"Le lancette dell'orologio non possono tornare indietro."disse Ikari "Però è possibile forzarle in avanti con le proprie mani."

"I vecchi non resteranno certo in silenzio."disse Jack.

"Bisogna concludere tutto prima che la Seele cominci a muoversi."disse Ikari "Al momento perdere l'unità 0.2 non sarebbe opportuno."

"Ciò nonostante usare la Lancia di Longino senza il permesso della Seele comporterà seri problemi."disse Jack.

"È sufficiente che sussista un motivo."disse Ikari.

"Un motivo?"disse Jack "Quello che tu vuoi non è forse una scusa?"

Lo 0.0. estrasse la lancia dal corpo dell'essere sulla croce con difficoltà.

La parte bassa dell'essere si riempì di bozzi che aumentarono di lunghezza poi si trasformarono in due gambe,ma i bozzi con le piccole gambe rimasero.

"Mantenimento vitale al punto limite."disse Jessica.

Lo 0.0 uscì in superficie.

"Conto alla rovescia confermato."disse Jessica "8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1."

Le due punte della lancia si fusero in una e il robot scagliò l'oggetto che in un'istante uscì dall'atmosfera terrestre squarciando le nuvole e liberando il cielo in tutto il Giappone.

La lancia si conficcò nello scudo,la sua superficie divenne simile a quella di un cavatappi ed emise energia verde,trapassando l'essere che esplose.

"Obbiettivo annientato."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Unità EVA 0.2. in rilascio."disse Jessica.  
"E la Lancia di Longino?"disse Jack.

"Ha superato la velocità di fuga."disse quello con gli occhiali "Attualmente si sta spostando verso l'orbita lunare."

"Il suo recupero,visti i tagli di fondi,è praticamente impossibile."disse Jack.

"Signor si."disse quello con gli occhiali.

La lancia era tornata ad essere un forcone e volteggiava nello spazio.

"Amanda?"disse June.

"Sopravvivenza del pilota confermata."disse Jessica.

Amanda era seduta in strada mentre il robot veniva portato sotto terra.

Eren era dietro di lei anche lui con la tuta "Sei stata fortunata,Amanda."

"STA ZITTO!"urlò lei "Ma quale fortuna?

E per di più...venire salvata da quella ragazza!

Venire salvata da una come quella!

Piuttosto che una cosa simile avrei preferito morire!

VI ODIO!

VI ODIO!

VI ODIO TUTTI!

IO VI ODIO!"


	35. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 23

LACRIME

La voce di Carter si udiva alla segreteria.

June era seduta alla scrivania nella sua stanza e c'era poca luce.

CONTENUTO MESSAGGIO

"Fudo,sono io,probabilmente quando ascolterai questo messaggio ti avrò già arrecato grande disturbo.

Me ne scuso.

Poi visto che ti sto disturbando tanto,ci sono delle piante che starei coltivando.

Sarei felice se ti occupassi di annaffiarle al mio posto.

Eren sa dove si trovano.

E per favore di ad Eren quelle parole che ti ostini a tenerti dentro."

FINE CONTENUTO MESSAGGIO

June era con la testa sul tavolo pensando "Un telefono che non squilla."

Il pinguino ed Eren erano davanti alla sua porta e lui leggeva il messaggio scritto su di essa.

"La signorina June resta chiusa in camera anche oggi."disse Eren "Amanda?

Avrà intenzione di assentarsi anche oggi?"

Amanda era a casa della capoclasse,a gambe incrociate,e giocava ai video games.

La capoclasse era seduta sul letto dietro di lei pensando "Non va a scuola,non torna a casa,non fa che giocare con i video games."

"Ikari?"disse Amanda.

"Eh...cosa?"disse Ikari.

"Andiamo a dormire?"disse Amanda.

"D'accordo."disse lei e le luci furono spente.

Amanda era voltata verso il muro.

"Scusami,io starò dando disturbo."disse Amanda.

"Non è assolutamente così."disse Ikari.

"Io non sono riuscita a vincere,con l'EVA."disse Amanda "Ormai non ho più alcun valore.

In nessun luogo.

Li odio,io li odio,odio tutti.

Però più di ogni altro odio me stessa.

Ormai è come se non mi importasse più di fare nulla."

"Io penso che qualunque cosa tu faccia vada comunque bene,quindi non ti dirò niente."disse Ikari "Del resto credo che tu abbia già fatto tanto."

Amanda iniziò a piangere.

La piramide era ricostruita.

Claire era ad una scrivania con una macchina di caffè "Capisco.

E così non c'è più quel piccolino.

Certo è probabile,anche i gatti hanno il loro termine vitale.

Su smetti di piangere,quando ne troverò il tempo verrò a trovarti,del resto non visito la tomba di Raky da anni.

Si,la prossima volta chiamerò io.

Allora attacco."

Lei attaccò il telefono"Così quel piccolino è morto."

Lei guardò i modellini dei gatti che aveva sulla scrivania.

Su un video apparve la lancia di Longinus vicino alla Luna.

"La lancia di Longinus."disse il monolite 0.3. "Operarne il recupero per nostra mano,in questo periodo,è del tutto impossibile."

"Perché l'hai utilizzata?"disse il monolite 0.5.

"La serie degli EVA non è stata ancora completata come stabilito."disse il monolite 0.6.

"È stata data priorità all'eliminazione dell'angelo."disse Jessep "Si è trattato di una circostanza senza alcuna possibilità di scelta."

"Senza possibilità di scelta?"disse il monolito 0.5. "Dovresti usare giustificazioni più convincenti."

"Negli ultimi tempi le tue azioni sono alquanto eccessive."disse il monolite 0.9.

Il telefono squillò e Jessep,seduto alla scrivania,rispose "Ora sono in riunione.

Ho capito.

Un angelo è attualmente in avvicinamento,proseguiremo alla prossima occasione."

"Ammesso che per allora tu sia ancora al tuo posto."disse il monolite 0.5. e l'ologramma di Jessep scomparve.

"Jessep,intendi tradire la Seele?"disse il monolito 0.1.

June era in macchina con il cellulare "Arriverò in 15 minuti.

Lanciare l'unità 0.0. in superficie tramite la rampa 32 e disporre lo 0.2. come copertura.

Esatto,lo 0.1. è sotto il controllo del comandante,la mia autorità non è sufficiente per revocarne il fermo.

A dopo."

Lei guardò verso destra e vide una circonferenza di energia bianca "Angelo avvistato ad occhio nudo,già."

Lo 0.0. fu mandato vero l'alto.

"Unità 0.0 in uscita,pronti all'intercettamento."disse la voce femminile.

"Unità 0.2,mantenere posizione attuale."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"No,procedere al lancio."disse Jessep che era seduto alla posizione centrale come sempre.

"Comandante?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Nessun problema,potrebbe essere utile come esca."disse Ikari.

"Signor,si."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Lo 0.2.,con dentro Amanda,fu preparato.

"In un modo o nell'altro mi trovo comunque a bordo...già che pietosa condizione di dipendenza."disse Amanda.

"Unità 0.2 in rampa 8."disse la voce meccanica.

"Ah,tanto anche facendomi uscire io non potrò essere che d'intralcio."disse Amanda.

"Obbiettivo in avvicinamento,ha oltrepassato la difesa."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Non mi importa più di nulla ormai."disse Amanda.

La circonferenza era fatta da due linee di luce incrociate a doppia elica.

Annie era dentro lo 0.0. con il fucile.

"Obbiettivo arrestatosi in aria."disse quello con gli occhiali "Scudo dell'obbiettivo tutt'ora presente."

June entrò nella stanza.

"Che cosa stavi facendo?"disse Claire.

"Non ho giustificazioni."disse June "La situazione?"

"Diagramma variante da blu ad arancione secondo alternanza ciclica."disse l'altro.

"Ma che cosa significa?"disse June.

"I magi indicano impossibilità di fornire responso."disse Jessica.

"I dati sono insufficienti per condurre ad una risposta."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"L'unica cosa certa è che quell'oggetto non si trova in una forma fissa."disse Claire.

"Certo non possiamo agire di prima intenzione."disse June "Annie,limitati ad osservare la situazione."

"No,attacca."disse Annie.

I due filamenti di energia si unirono e il cerchio si spezzò.

"Ingaggia battaglia."disse June.

"Niente da fare!"disse quello con gli occhiali "Tempo insufficiente!"

Il serpente di luce trapassò lo scudo e la pancia del robot,che lo afferrò e sparò vari colpi su di esso,ma senza effetto.

Varie venature partirono dalla pancia e dalle mani.

"L'obbiettivo è entrato in contatto con lo 0.0."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"Lo scudo dello 0.0.?"disse June.

"È sviluppato,tuttavia viene violato dall'angelo."disse Jessica.

"L'angelo sta intenzionalmente ricercando un contatto di primo grado con lo 0.0.?"disse Claire.

Lo 0.0. cadde di schiena su una collina e le stesse venature si formarono sulla pancia di Annie e risalirono.

"Pericolo!"disse Jessica "Le biocomponenti dell'unità 0.0. vengono penetrate."

"EVA 0.2. lancio immediato."disse June "Attuare copertura e recupero di Annie."

Lo 0.2. fu mandato in superficie.

"L'obbiettivo procede."disse Jessica.

"È pericoloso."disse Claire "Ormai più del 50% ha subito una biofusione.

"Amanda,avvicinati e utilizza l'arma."disse June "Amanda?"

"Muoviti!"disse Amanda mentre il robot non si muoveva.

"Come pensavo."disse Claire.

"Il tasso di sincronia è inferiore al 2%."disse Jessica.

"Non si muove,non vuole muoversi."disse Amanda.

"In questo modo non sarà che una preda."disse June "Procedere al rientro presto."

Lo 0.2. fu fatto rientrare.

Le vene arrivarono al volto di Annie che vide tutto nero "Chi c'è?"

"Uriedo."disse la voce.

Annie vide se stessa "Io?

La me stessa all'interno dell'EVA?"

Ci furono delle linee rosse in un istante.

"No,percepisco qualcun altro oltre a me."disse Annie.

Annie si trovò in uno sfondo rosso,con un mare giallo.

"Chi sei tu?"disse Annie "Un angelo?

Uno degli esseri che noi chiamiamo angeli?"

Vide una se stessa identica nell'acqua mentre lei era sospesa in aria.

"Vuoi diventare una cosa sola con me?"disse l'altra "Una cosa sola sia nell'anima nel corpo?

Sarebbe tanto tanto piacevole."

"No,io sono io,non sono te."disse Annie.

"Davvero?"disse l'altra "Però è inevitabile.

Ormai è tardi."

Le venature apparvero su Annie.

"Condividerò con te parte del mio animo,questo sentimento lo condividerò con te."disse l'altra "Provi dolore,vero?

Allora?

Lo senti questo dolore dell'animo?"

"Dolore?"disse Annie "No,è diverso.

È solitudine.

Si,è solitudine questa."

"Solitudine?"disse l'altra "Non capisco."

"Il dispiacere di essere soli."disse Annie "Noi siamo in molti,in questo possiamo detestare l'essere soli.

Ciò è quel che si chiama solitudine."

"Tale è dunque il tuo animo."disse l'altra "Ricolmo di tristezza,il tuo stesso animo.

Uriedo."

"Cosa?"disse Annie "Che cosa significa?

Quella parola..."

"Io ti vedo."disse l'altra con una voce maschile,profonda,la voce di Dio.

Una goccia d'acqua cadde sullo specchio nero.

Annie aprì gli occhi e pianse "Queste sono lacrime?

Sono io che sto piangendo?"

La parte superiore della schiena del robot esplose e si formò un cilindro informe di carne marrone ,con occhi neri sulla cima,volti e tentacoli.

"ANNIE!"disse June sconvolta.  
"Il fermo dell'unità 0.1. è revocato in questo istante."disse Jessep "Procedere alla sua uscita immediata!"

"Signor si."disse June e Eren fu mandato con lo 0.1.

"Ma come?"disse Amanda che era dentro la cabina con la testa verso il basso "Quando si è trattato di me non l'hanno fatto uscire."

"Eren sviluppa lo scudo e affrettati al recupero di Annie."disse June.

"Signor si."disse Eren.

"Eren."disse Annie.

Il serpente si diresse verso di lui,che lo evitò,ma l'arma fu colpita e distrutta,poi il robot afferrò l'essere con la mano e le vene iniziarono a diffondersi.

"Eren!"disse June "Contrattacca!"

Il robot trafisse il serpente con il coltello e l'essere urlò.

Le vene sulla mano di Eren si trasformarono in piccole teste di Annie "Eren?

È doloroso."

La parte davanti del serpente formò una mezza figura di Annie,con la pelle bianco latte,gli occhi neri e le pupille rosse,poi gli occhi divennero bianchi,le pupille restarono rosse e l'essere rise.

"Questo è il mio animo che vuole unificarsi a Eren."disse Annie.

Il corpo bianco abbraccio la testa del robot e le vene partirono.

"Non devi."disse Annie e al centro del petto del robot uscì i cerchio rosso sfondando le placche.

"Scudo in inversione,la violazione diviene istantanea."disse Jessica.

"Ha intenzione di risucchiare l'angelo."disse Claire.

Il cilindro tornò nella schiena,il serpente fu tirato via e risucchiato,il cerchio esplose formando un'enorme ventre fatto di bubboni di colore viola.

"Scudo al limite."disse Jessica "Il nucleo non può resistere oltre."

"Annie,abbandona l'unità e mettiti in salvo!"disse June.

Intorno al corpo di Annie iniziò a formarsi un cristallo di protezione "Non posso.

Se io fuggissi lo scudo svanirebbe,per questo non posso."

"Annie,vuoi la morte?"disse June sconvolta e con gli occhi lacrimanti.

Il ventre iniziò ad essere risucchiato e divenne piatto.

"Nucleo in collasso, punto critico superato!"disse Jessica.

Annie si staccò dal sedile e formò il cristallo.

Prima di essere coperta vide l'immagine di Eren e lacrimò.

Il robot si alzò e divenne una Annie di luce bianca,con un'aureola in testa,poi esplose.

L'esplosione a cupola fu immensa e cancellò la città.

I pezzi del robot furono visti essere scagliati via.

"Obbiettivo nullificato."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"L'operazione si considera conclusa in quest'istante."disse June che tremava "Passare in stato di allerta di primo grado."

"Ricevuto,passaggio in stato di allerta di primo grado."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"L'unità 0.0.?"disse June.

"Espulsione capsula non confermata."disse Jessica.

"Procedere al recupero sopravvissuti, presto."disse June.

"Ammesso che ce ne siano,intendi."disse Claire.

June le diede uno schiaffo.

Al posto della città si formò un lago,tuttavia alcuni palazzi sui lati c'erano ancora,anche se distrutti e altri uscivano dall'acqua.

In aria era pieno di mezzi.

Degli uomini arrivarono alla capsula e trovarono il bozzoli di Annie.

"Nessun resto dell'angelo."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

I monoliti si erano riuniti.

"Infine anche questo angelo è stato sconfitto."disse il monolite 0.2.

"Adesso rimane soltanto 1 degli angeli descritti nelle pergamene del Mar Morto."disse il monolito 0.5.

"Il tempo promesso è vicino."disse il monolito 0.1 "Il cammino percorso è stato lungo e il numero delle vittime ingenti."

"Esattamente,come pure la perdita della lancia di Longinus e di seguito dell'unità 0.0."disse il monolite 0.5.

"Danni più che sufficienti come ragione per destituire Jessep."disse il monolite 0.8.

"È necessario un nuovo sacrificio umano nei confronti di Jessep."disse il monolito 0.7.

"Dunque è necessario qualcuno che conosca la verità."disse 0.1.

Claire osservò le statuette dei gatti,poi guardò al computer una foto di Chloe.

Eren era sul letto.

"Eren,apro la porta."disse June che si mise seduta sul letto accanto a lui.

"Signorina June,non vengono fuori le lacrime."disse Eren "Penso di essere triste,eppure non mi vengono fuori le lacrime."

"Eren,quel che può fare l'attuale me stessa è soltanto questo..."disse June che gli toccò la mano.

"Per favore si fermi."disse Eren girandosi dalla parte opposta.

"Ti chiedo scusa."disse lei che uscì e chiuse la porta pensando "Eppure dovrebbe sentirsi solo.

Che abbia paura delle donne?

No...ha paura del contatto con le altre persone."

Lei si avvicinò al pinguino "Pen-Pen,vieni da me."

Il pinguino non si mosse.

"Già,andrebbe bene chiunque."pensò lei "Sono io a sentirmi sola."

Jessep guardò il cilindro di liquido arancione con dentro Annie.

"Annie,colei che è stata la mia disperazione."disse Jack "E che è tutt'ora il sostegno della tua speranza.

Evidentemente dimenticarla è cosa comunque impossibile."

La mattina dopo squillò il telefono e June era alla scrivania,poi rispose "Pronto?

CHE COSA HAI DETTO?

EREN!"

Annie era piena di fasciature.

Eren corse nei corridoio "ANNIE!"

Poco dopo lei era seduta su delle sedie ed Eren era appoggiato al muro.

"Che gioia."disse Eren "Sei salva.

Ecco,sembra che mio zio non sia venuto.

Ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto."

"Prego."disse Annie.

Annie andò a casa,si tolse le fasce e vide che era guarita,poi guardò gli occhiali,li prese e li strinse tra le mani,ma versò lacrime "Queste sono lacrime.

Non è la prima volta.

Perché sto piangendo?"

Jessep era dentro la stanza con i simboli "Esatto.

Mantenere il terzo figlio nello stato attuale.

Non è necessaria alcuna detenzione.

Lo stesso vale per il secondo e il primo.

È sufficiente la sola sorveglianza."

"Tuttavia,una volta scoperto che Annie è viva,il presidente Kil e gli altri avranno a che dire."disse Jack che era davanti a lui.

"Ai vecchi della Seele,è stato fornito un succedaneo."disse Jessep.

Claire,senza vestiti,era davanti ai monoliti.

"È nostra intenzione procedere in pacifica discrezione."disse il monolito 0.1. "Non desideriamo portarti a patire ulteriori umiliazioni."

"Io non sto patendo alcuna umiliazione."disse Claire "I vostri antenati hanno creato le Claymore."

"Sei una donna forte,è ben comprensibile perché Jessep ti tenga al suo fianco."disse il monolito 0.4.

"Eppure a rimetterti a noi non è stato altri è stato lo stesso Ikari."disse il monolito 0.5.

"Avendo rifiutato l'interrogatorio del pilota dell'unità 0.0. egli ci ha dato te in sua rappresentanza."disse il monolite 0.1.

"Io sostituisco Annie."disse Claire.

June era alla scrivania al computer "Ho finito di irritarmi davanti ad un telefono che non squilla.

D'altronde il tuo animo l'ho ricevuto."

June prese un quadrato metallico da una capsula.

Claire era su una delle scale mobili.

"Sarà opportuna la posizione della dottoressa Claire?"disse il monolito 0.5.

"Lei è diversa,è stato più conveniente rilasciarla."disse il monolite 0.7. "Già meritevole responsabile della serie degli EVA,potrà ancora servirci per un altro poco."

"Esattamente,in nome del futuro dell'umanità."disse il monolite 0.5.

"Evangelion."disse il monolite 0.8. "Ne sono state ormai approntate 8 unità."

"Ne rimangono quindi altre 4."disse il monolite 0.1."L'annientamento della città sarà ottimo materiale per l'avanzamento dei progetti.

Che se ne affretti il completamento.

Il tempo promesso sarà quel giorno."

Al tramonto squillò il telefono ed Eren andò a rispondere "Pronto?"

"Ascolta e nient'altro."disse Claire "La tua sorveglianza è stata revocata,ora sei libero di uscire."

"Signorina,Claire?"disse Eren.

In fondo al condotto circolare c'era Claire che era davanti ad una porta blindata,quando June le mise il braccio artigliato da Devil Lady intorno alla gola da dietro.

"È inutile,almeno senza il mio codice."disse June.

"Capisco."disse Claire "Opera di Carter,vero?"

"I segreti di questo posto li svelerò con i miei stessi occhi."disse June.

"D'accordo,purché sia presente anche il ragazzo."disse Claire e una luce si accese mostrando Eren.

"D'accordo."disse lei.

I tre erano in un ascensore,in uno stretto condotto cilindrico,dentro un'enorme spazio vuoto con una parete nera con delle incavature esagonali identiche ad un nito di api.

Furono condotti in una stanza con delle pareti verdi,con grosse mattonelle quadrate,con un lettino e vari macchinari,più una tenda.

"Sembra la stanza di Annie."disse Eren.

"Infatti è la stanza di Annie Leonhardt,il luogo in cui è stata per molto tempo."disse Claire.

"Qui?"disse Eren.

"Esatto."disse Claire "La sue sede appena arrivata.

L'acqua e la luce che individuano la più profonda psicologia di Annie riflettono l'immagine di questo posto rimasto impresso durante l'addestramento."

"Dottoressa Claire,io non sono venuta per vedere questo."disse June.

"Si lo so bene,June."disse Claire che li condusse ad un'enorme stanza che aveva due balconi separati di metallo verde impolverato.

Di sotto vi era un gigantesco pavimento nero,con due gigantesche buche circolari rosse,con dentro delle teste di EVA 0.0. con una spina dorsale.

Sulla parte superiore di queste vi era una sottile spaccatura che era connessa ad una croce incisa nel pavimento,con le pareti rosse,pieni di teste e gabbie toraciche di EVA 0.0.

Questa croce aveva la parte superiore che era un lungo rettangolo che conduceva ad un'altra croce,entrambe piene di teste e gabbie toraciche.

Ai lati del lungo rettangolo c'erano tre buche a cerchio,connesse da delle sottili spaccature,legate a due più lontane connesse alla parte superiore della croce che formava una seconda croce alla fine,con tre cerchi da una parte e dall'altra,connessi tra loro,intorno alla croce superiore.

"EVA?"disse Eren affacciato.

"Primi esemplari."disse Claire "Fallimenti.

Abbandonati qui 10 anni fa."

"Il cimitero degli EVA?"disse Eren.

"Soltanto una discarica e questo qui è anche il luogo in cui è scomparsa tua zia."disse Claire "Lei è morta qui."

"Claire!"disse June.

Furono condotti nella stanza del cervellone di metallo.

"Vorresti dirmi che questa è l'origine del programma?"disse June.

"Ora vi mostrerò la verità."disse Claire che premette un pulsante su uno schermo che aveva in mano.

Apparvero delle vetrate rettangolari con copie di Annie dentro,immerse in un liquido arancione.

"Annie?"disse Eren sconvolto e tutte le figure si voltarono verso di lui.

"Possibile che i programmi degli EVA..."disse June sconvolta.

"Esatto."disse Claire "Questo è l'impianto di produzione degli elementi che diventano fondamentali."

"Questo?"disse lei.

"Quelli che si trovano qui sono solo fantocci e nient'altro,creati per sostituire Annie,ma mai usati."disse Claire "L'uomo trovò un dio e ben lieto tento di impossessarsene,per questo venne punito.

Ciò accadde 15 anni fa e così scomparve anche la divinità tanto fortunosamente rinvenuta,però,in seguito a questo,l'uomo cercò di far risorgere la divinità con le proprie forze.

Tale era Adam,e poi,da Adam vennero creati degli uomini a immagine e somiglianza del Dio,tali sono gli EVA."

"Sono uomini?"disse Eren "Esseri umani?"

"Proprio così."disse lei "Sono esseri umani.

Negli EVA,che originariamente non hanno anima,sono alloggiate anime di persone.

Tutte essenza spirituali recuperate.

Lo stesso vale per Annie,solo quella che conoscete ha un'anima,gli oggetti simili ad Annie,che vedete qui non hanno anima.

Sono solo cloni che,senza anima,sono solo contenitori vuoti senza intelligenza o volontà.

E quindi li distruggo,perché li odio."

Lei premette un pulsante sullo schermo,l'acqua divenne fucsia e i corpi si smembrarono sciogliendosi e ridendo.

"MA TU TI RENDI CONTO DI COSA STAI FACENDO?!"disse June.

"Certo,lo so bene."disse Claire "Distruzione.

Questi non sono esseri umani.

Sono soltanto esseri di forma umana,ma io ho perso anche contro esseri simili,non potevo vincere.

Aveva detto che poteva riportare l'anima di Raki in un corpo,così mi bastava pensare a quell'uomo e riuscivo a sopportare qualunque tipo di umiliazione,non mi importava nulla del mio stesso corpo.

Pero quell'uomo...quell'uomo…

Eppure lo sapevo.

Una stupida!

Ecco che cosa sono!

TANTO L'AMICA,QUANTO ME...UNA GRANDE STUPIDA!

Se vuoi uccidermi fallo pure.

Anzi,se lo farai ne sarò felice."  
"Con questo si che ti dimostri una stupida."disse June.

Claire cadde in ginocchio e pianse.

"La tragedia delle persone possedute dagli Eva."pensò June "E tale sono anche io."


	36. EVANGELION:CHAPTER 24

L'ULTIMO MESSAGGERO SACRIFICALE  
Nei suoi sogni,Amanda si vedeva da piccola,immaginava una sagoma bianca e nera che correva felice su uno sfondo arancione,con linee verticali rosse "Mamma,sono stata scelta!  
DIVENTERÒ UNA PILOTA DELL'EVANGELION CHE PROTEGGERÀ L'UMANITÀ!  
SARÒ LA NUMERO 1 DEL MONDO!"  
Una porta nera si spalancò in uno sfondo nero e fece uscire luce bianca.  
"SAREBBE UN SEGRETO PER TUTTI!"urlò lei "LO DIRÒ SOLTANTO A TE,MAMMA!"  
La porta si aprì ancora.  
"MOLTE PERSONE SARANNO GENTILI CON NOI E PER QUESTO NON DOBBIAMO AFFATTO SENTIRCI SOLE!"disse Amanda e la porta si aprì "PER QUESTO,ANCHE SENZA IL PAPÀ ANDRÀ TUTTO BENE!  
NON CI SENTIREMO PIÙ SOLE!"  
La porta si aprì molte volte.  
"PER QUESTO GUARDAMI!"urlò lei e una maniglia su uno sfondo nero si aprì "Per questo guardami!  
GUARDAMI MAMMA!  
HAI SENTITO MAMMA!"  
La porta nera si aprì su un sfondo rosso con una sagoma nera impiccata dentro.  
La bambina rimase a guardare la sagoma la porta si chiuse e si udì uno schiaffo.  
La cucina della casa di June era vuota e c'era molto fumo.  
Sul tavolo c'era solo una caffettiera.  
"MA SMETTILA DI DIRE IDIOZIE!"urlò Amanda "SEMPRE IL SOLITO STUPIEREN!"  
A terra c'era una caffettiera con dentro del caffè.  
"MA QUANTE VOLTE TE LO DEVO RIPETERE?"disse Eren "IL SIGNOR CARTER NON C'È PIÙ!"  
Amanda aveva i capelli legati,ma allo stesso tempo scombinati e spettinati "Non è vero..."  
Giorni dopo Amanda era nuda,dentro una vasca in un appartamento distrutto,con un buco sul soffitto e con il pavimento spaccato e pieno di macerie.  
Fissava il buco sul soffitto senza battere nemmeno le palpebre "Tasso di sincronia 0.  
Nessuna idoneità come pilota.  
Ormai non resta alcuna ragione per la mia esistenza.  
Del resto non mi guarda più nessuno.  
I vestiti di Amanda erano piegati su una sedia.  
"Ne il papà,ne la mamma,nessuno."disse Amanda "Non c'è più alcun motivo perché io viva."  
La porta fu sfondata dagli uomini in giacca e cravatta "Amanda Yung?"  
L'uomo con gli occhiali,ai posti di comandi,nella piramide di metallo,attaccò il telefono e parlò"Sembra che la seconda sezione servizi segreti,abbia recuperato Amanda ancora incolume."  
"Capisco."disse June che era in piedi accanto a lui "Oltre ad averla persa hanno anche impiegato ben 7 giorni per ritrovarla.  
Non è certo da loro."  
"Tutto intenzionale,giusto?"disse quello con gli occhiali "Che si tratti di ostruzionismo nei confronti del reparto operativo?"  
"Potrebbe darsi."disse June "E proprio oggi arriverà il Quinto in sostituzione di Amanda.  
Un copione fin troppo perfetto."  
Eren era chiuso nella sua stanza e nella sua testa c'era l'immagine delle copie di Annie nel vascone.  
"Annie Leonhardt."disse Eren guardando il soffitto,con le braccia dietro la testa "Che sia proprio come immaginavo.  
Quel senso come...sostituta della zia per mio zio.  
Annie Leonhard.  
La zia.  
Cosa stai facendo...zio?"  
In una stanza nera,c'era Claire seduta su una sedia.  
Indossava una maglietta azzurra,senza maniche,scollata,con una gonna corta e calze scure.  
Sulla parete c'era il simbolo della NERV in rosso e improvvisamente una luce illuminò Jessep.  
"Comandante Jessep."disse Claire "Il mio gatto è morto.  
L'avevo lasciato da un'amica,non me ne occupavo da molto tempo.  
E improvvisamente,ho saputo che non potrò vederlo mai più."  
"Perché hai distrutto le copie."disse Jessep.  
"Non si trattava delle copie."disse lei "Quello che ho distrutto era Annie."  
"Te lo chiedo ancora una volta,perché mai?"disse Jessep.  
"Perché non ero più felice neppure tra le tue braccia."disse Claire "Perché non fai ancora ciò che vuoi del mio corpo,come facevi allora!"  
"Mi hai molto deluso."disse Jessep.  
"Deluso?!"disse Claire "Sin da principio tu non hai mai avuto ne aspettative,ne desideri nei miei confronti.  
NULLA!  
NULLA!  
NULLA!"  
La luce si spense e lei pianse.  
"Che cosa devo fare,Chloe?"disse lei.  
Eren era davanti al robot di Amanda "Dove sarai andata a finire,Amanda?"  
Eren iniziò a pensare "Però,rincontrandola cosa potrei fare?"  
Il sole stava tramontando sulla città in rovina.  
Eren era sulla riva del gigantesco cratere da cui uscivano fuori i resti dei palazzi distrutti,con pezzi di cemento sulla spiaggia.  
Davanti a lui c'era un immenso cratere,pieno d'acqua con altri crateri vicini.  
Eren pensò "Sia Toji che gli altri...hanno tutti perso la casa e si sono trasferiti altrove.  
Gli amici,le persone che potevo chiamare amici con ci sono più.  
Non c'è più nessuno.  
Non posso incontrarmi con Annie,non ne ho il coraggio.  
Non saprei con che volto guardarla.  
Amanda.  
Signorina June.  
Zia.  
Che cosa posso...cosa devo fare?"  
Eren si voltò alla sua destra e vide il ragazzo che era sulla luna che era seduto su una statua angelica che in parte usciva dall'acqua e aveva un'ala spezzata.  
Il ragazzo,seduto sulla testa,aveva i capelli bianchi,spettinati e lunghi,aspetto magro,asciutto,gli occhi con l'iride rosso,una maglietta bianca,senza maniche,pantaloni neri e scarpe bianche allungate.  
Aveva una pelle bianchissima.  
Canticchiava senza muovere la bocca "Che meraviglia il canto.  
I canto sa allietare gli animi.  
Senza dubbio l'apice della cultura sviluppata da lili.  
Non lo credi anche tu..."il ragazzo si voltò verso Eren "...Eren Yeager?"  
"Conosci il mio nome?"disse Eren.  
"Non esiste nessuno che non lo conosca."disse il ragazzo "Perdona l'ardine,ma tu dovresti conoscere un po' meglio al tua posizione."  
"Tu...dici."disse Eren "Ecco...ma tu chi..."  
"Io sono Kaoru."disse il ragazzo "Kaoru Naghisa.  
Un ragazzo scelto proprio come te.  
Sono il Quinto Figlio."  
"Il Quinto Figlio!?"disse Eren "Saresti tu Naghisa?"  
"Kaoru è sufficiente,Eren Yeager."disse Kaoru.  
Eren arrossì "Anche per me,si insomma...Eren è sufficiente."  
Kaoru rise.  
June era dentro l'auto azzurra sulle piattaforme che scendevano verso in bunker con quello con gli occhiali.  
"Sembra che il Quinto Figlio sia attualmente arrivato."disse quello con gli occhiali.  
"Capisco."disse June "Kaoru.  
Tutti i dati riguardanti il suo passato risultano cancellati.  
Proprio come per Annie."  
"Solo fatto noto:la sua data di nascita combacia con il Secondo Impatto."disse quello con gli occhiali.  
"Un ragazzo mandato direttamente dalla commissione."disse lei "Deve sicuramente esserci sotto qualcosa."  
"La documentazione del rapporto M.A.R.D.U.K. riguardante il Quinto Figlio sono strettamente riservate."disse quello con gli occhiali "Anche per questo mi sono permesso di sbirciare un po' i materiali del reparto servizi segreti."  
"Ma che azione pericolosa."disse lei.  
"Ma ne è senz'altro valsa la pena."disse l'uomo che per un momento le parlò"Ho scoperto dove si trova Claire.  
Come ci comportiamo per i test di sincronia del Quinto?"  
"Per oggi abbandoniamo i sotterfugi e osserviamo onestamente le reali capacità del ragazzo."disse June.  
Eren,Annie e Kaoru erano dentro i cilindri e il nuovo arrivato aveva la sua uniforme nera.  
"Abbassare ancora di 0.3."disse l'anziano.  
"Signor si."disse la donna ai comandi.  
"Nessuna possibilità di errore in questi dati,vero?"disse l'anziano.  
"L'intero sistema di valutazione sta operando regolarmente."disse quello con gli occhiali.  
"Nessun margine di errore riscontrabile dai Magi."disse la donna con i capelli castani.  
"Dunque questo ragazzo riesce a sincronizzarsi con l'unità 0.2 senza aver neanche operato un cambiamento di nucleo."disse l'anziano.  
"Questo è incredibile!"disse la donna "Cioè,stando ai sistemi risulta impossibile."  
"Eppure è una realtà."disse June con le braccia incrociate "Bisogna anzitutto accettare la realtà,e quindi indagarne le cause."  
Annie salì la scala mobile e arrivata in cima vide Kaoru e spalancò gli occhi.  
"Tu sei la Prima Figlia,non è così?"disse Kaoru "Annie Leonhardt.  
Tu sei diventata proprio come me.  
Entrambi abbiamo assunto nel corpo vivente su questo astro una forma simile a quella dei lilin.  
Anche se tu lo hai solo acquistato."  
"Chi sei tu?"disse Annie.  
Jessep era seduto alla scrivania nella sua stanza piena di simboli.  
"Sembra che il Quinto sia entrato in contatto con Annie."disse l'anziano.  
"Capisco."disse Jessep.  
"Al momento i Magi sono impegnati con tutte le loro risorse nell'indagare i suoi dati."disse l'anziano.  
June osservava i dati a computer e pensava "Eppure la sua identità resta tutt'ora sconosciuta.  
Ma cosa nasconde quel ragazzo?"  
June e il pinguino arrivarono davanti alla porta di Clark e videro un messaggio scritto su una lavagnetta.  
Lei aprì la porta e vide il letto vuoto "Anche Eren non rientra più in casa.  
E così,come tutrice,ho fallito."  
Eren,vestito in abiti civili,era seduto su una serie di sedie quadrate attaccate l'una all'altra.  
Davanti a lui c'erano delle porte meccaniche numerate.  
Una delle porte si aprì ed Eren vide Kaoru.  
"Salve,mi stavi forse gentilmente aspettando?"disse Kaoru.  
"No,niente affatto..."disse Eren,togliendosi le cuffie e arrossendo "Ecco,io non intendevo fare nulla di simile."  
"E cosa dunque?"disse Kaoru avvicinandosi.  
"Ecco,il test periodico è terminato,quindi non mi resterebbe che fare la doccia e tornare a casa...però...in realtà non ho molta voglia di rientrare a casa di questi tempi. "disse Eren.  
"Una casa in cui tornare."disse Kaoru "L'avere un proprio ambiente domestico comporta felicità.  
È una bella cosa."  
"Tu dici?"disse Eren.  
"Vorrei poter parlare ancora un po' con te."disse Kaoru "Possiamo andare insieme?"  
Eren spalancò gli occhi.  
"Intendo a fare la doccia,stavi andando adesso?"disse lui.  
"Si..."disse Eren.  
"Non possiamo?"disse lui.  
"No,niente affatto,non intendevo questo."disse Eren.  
I due entrarono in una grande sala,dove c'era una specie di vasca piscina,piena di fumo e c'erano anche delle docce ai lati della stanza.  
I 2 si misero seduti nella piscina ed Eren guardò l'altro che era ad occhi chiusi.  
"Stai strenuamente evitando il contatto di primo grado,direi."disse Kaoru "Tu hai paura di toccare il tuo prossimo?  
Senza conoscere il tuo prossimo,non è possibile ne tradirsi ne ferirsi l'un l'altro.  
Però,non è neanche possibile dimenticare la solitudine.  
Gli esseri umani non potranno mai affrancarsi dalla solitudine.  
Del resto ogni uomo è comunque solo.  
Ed è solo perché possibile dimenticarlo che gli uomini riescono a vivere."  
Kaoru gli toccò la mano ed Eren lo guardò.  
Le luci si spensero.  
"È l'ora."disse Eren.  
"Già tutto finito?"disse Kaoru.  
"Si,adesso dobbiamo andare a dormire."disse Eren.  
"Insieme?"disse Kaoru.  
"EH?"disse Eren "No,Kaoru,credo che per te si astata predisposta una stanza.  
Personale."  
Kaoru si alzò "Capisco.  
Gli esseri umani provano continuamente dolore dell'animo."  
Eren era rosso e Kaoru lo guardò sorridendo.  
"È perché l'animo soffre tanto facilmente che il vivere risulta doloroso."disse Kaoru "E in particolare il tuo animo.  
È delicato come il vetro."  
"Il mio animo?"disse Eren che era arrossito.  
"Esatto."disse lui "Meritevole d'affezione."  
"Affezione?"disse Eren.  
"Cioè,ti voglio bene."disse Kaoru.  
I monoliti neri erano dentro la stanza nera.  
"NERV."disse il monolite 08 "Un'organizzazione istituita tramite il potere esecutivo di noi ZEELE."  
"Creata per attuare il nostro copione."disse il monolite 07.  
"Però adesso ridotta ad uno strumento in mano di una singola persona."disse il monolite 03.  
"Esattamente."disse il monolite 02 "Bisogna riportarla nelle nostre mani."  
"Prima del tempo promesso."disse il monolite 04.  
"Bisogna condurre la NERV e la serie degli EVA alla loro forma destinata."disse il monolite 05.  
"Jessep,il tuo abuso di fiducia nei confronti della SEELE ti sarà in fine imputato."disse il monolite 01.  
Le luci si riaccesero.  
Jessep era davanti all'Evangelion 01 "Il tempo a noi concesso è ormai prossimo al suo termine.  
Però la Lancia di Longino è ora perduta.  
Presto comparirà l'ultimo angelo e cancellatolo i nostri desideri si avvereranno.  
Ormai manca poco."  
Jessep guardò il palmo della sua mano destra che era fuso con una sostanza bianca,rugosa e informe da cui usciva un occhio con l'iride rosso e la pupilla a croce.  
Annie era a letto nel suo appartamento di notte e pensava "Io...perché mi trovo qui?  
Io perché sono di nuovo in vita?  
Per cosa mai?  
Perché mai?  
Il Quinto Figlio.  
Quel ragazzo...ho la sensazione che sia come me.  
Perché?"  
La stessa notte June era sul balcone di casa sua e osservava la devastazione con il pinguino in braccio "Per fortuna questa casa si trova fuori città.  
E così,fortunatamente,tu non sei rimasto coinvolto.  
Però,per il futuro,non c'è alcuna garanzia in merito.  
Pertanto,da domani,sarai ospite di casa Oraky.  
Dovremmo separarci per un po',Pen Pen."  
Lei lo strinse tra le braccia e pianse.  
Kaoru e Eren erano nella stessa stanza,su 2 materassi diversi,dentro la base.  
Uno dei 2 materassi era a terra.  
"Comunque dovrei dormire io a terra."disse Kaoru.  
"Non importa."disse Eren "Sono stato io a chiederti di ospitarmi.  
Sto bene qui."  
"Ebbene di cosa vuoi parlare?"disse Kaoru.  
"Eh?"disse Eren.  
"C'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi,non è vero?"disse Kaoru.  
"Mi sono successe tante cose dal mio arrivo qui."disse Eren "Prima di allora,io vivevo con un tutore.  
Erano giorni vuoti,privi d'ogni turbativa.  
Non facevo nient'altro che esistere.  
Però andava bene anche a quel modo.  
Perché non c'era niente che io volessi fare."  
"Detestando gli esseri umani?"disse Kaoru.  
"Non direi."disse Eren "Dire più che altro che mi fossero indifferenti.  
Tranne mio zio,il solo che detestassi."  
Eren pensò "Chissà perché sto parlando di queste cose proprio a Kaoru."  
Voltandosi,Eren vide che l'altro lo guardava sorridendo.  
"Chissà,forse è possibile che io sia nato proprio per incontrarti."disse Kaoru.  
Il giorno seguente era nuvoloso e ciò rendeva spettrali le rovine della città,con i palazzi accatastati l'uno sull'altro e le travi elettriche piegate.  
"Gli uomini non sono in grado di creare niente dal nulla."disse Kaoru che era in piedi sulla statua nell'acqua"Gli uomini non possono generare niente senza poggiarsi a qualcosa.  
Del resto gli uomini non sono divinità."  
Il monolite 01 apparve davanti a lui "Però vi è un uomo che sta cercando di impossessarsi di un potere pari a quello della divinità."  
Apparve il monolito 12 "Un altro uomo che,otre a noi,sta tentando di aprire nuovamente il vaso di Pandora."  
Apparve il monolite 04 "Un uomo intenzionato a chiudere il vaso prima della comparsa della speranza in esso contenuta."  
"Speranza?"disse Kaoru con il cerchio di monoliti intorno "Tale sarebbe la speranza dei lilin?"  
"La speranza esiste in tante forme quanto il numero degli uomini."disse il monolite 08.  
"Poiché la speranza esiste solo nell'animo degli uomini."disse il monolite 10.  
"Però le nostre speranza si stanno concretizzando."disse il monolite 01.  
"In quello che noi umanità siamo."disse il monolite 04 "Il falso successore venuto dalla Luna Nera e dal proprio capostipite,Lilith."  
"E poi in quelli che sarebbero i legittimi successori,gli angeli venuti dalla perduta Luna Bianca e dal proprio capostipite,Adam."disse il monolite 08.  
"La cui anima recuperata non si trova in altro luogo che in te."disse il monolite 13.  
"Il cui corpo rigenerato si trova però già in Jessep."disse il monolite 01.  
"Lo zio di Eren."disse Kaoru che chiuse gli occhi "Anche lui è come me.  
Lo è diventato."  
"Pertanto,dunque,ci affidiamo a te per i nostri desideri."disse il monolite 01.  
"Certo,lo so bene."disse Kaoru "È proprio per questo che io adesso mi trovo qui."  
June osservava Kaoru con un binocolo,a più di un chilometro "A questa distanza non riesco a scorgere le sue labbra.  
Certo però che fare una passeggiata così di prima mattina,per parlare da solo...proprio un tipo pericoloso."  
Kaoru si voltò verso di lei che abbassò il binocolo.  
"Che mi abbia scoperta?"disse June "No,impossibile."  
"Ah...tutto scorre con la corrente dei lilin."disse Kaoru guardando davanti a se,chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo.  
Il giorno dopo June era su un ponte con quello con gli occhiali ed erano appoggiati alla ringhiera.  
"E allora?"disse lei "Sei riuscito ad impossessarti dei dati del ragazzo?"  
"Ecco qui."disse lui mostrando dei fogli "Sono materiali che ho indebitamente preso in prestito dal tenente."  
"Mi dispiace."disse June "Ti sto facendo agire praticamente come un ladro.  
Ma questo cosa...?"  
"Ma è logico che non potessero renderlo noto."disse quello con gli occhiali "Sul piano logico è cosa del tutto impossibile."  
"Il mistero si fa sempre più profondo."disse June "Essere in grado di variare arbitrariamente il tasso di sincronia con l'EVA e per di più secondo la propria volontà.  
Bisognerà ancora ignorare la sconvenienza."  
June apparve nella stanza buia di Claire che era ancora sulla sedia,piegata in avanti.  
"Ti sei spinta sin qui."disse Claire.  
"C'è qualcosa che voglio chiederti."disse June.  
"Le conversazioni che avvengono qui dentro vengono registrate."disse Claire.  
"Non importa."disse June "Quel ragazzo...qual'è la sua identità?  
Chi è il Quinto?"  
"Probabilmente...l'ultimo messaggero sacrificale."disse Claire.  
Kaoru era davanti all'EVA 01 "Avanti,andiamo.  
Seguimi discendente di Adam,nonché servitore dei lilin."  
Kaoru si voltò,camminò verso il liquido rosso e mise i piedi fuori dal ponte di metallo e rimase sospeso in aria,sollevandosi.  
L'EVA 02 si accese.  
Tutti i sensori di allarme scattarono.  
"UNITÀ EVA 02 ATTIVATA!"disse quello con gli occhiali.  
"MA QUESTO È ASSURDO!"disse June "Amanda?"  
"Zona ospedaliera 3."disse quello con i capelli lunghi mostrando Amanda su un letto d'ospedale con lo sguardo perso nel buio "Presenza confermata."  
"Ma allora chi mai può..."disse June.  
"Pilota assente!"disse la donna con i capelli castani "Nell'unità 02 non c'è nessuno."  
"Nessun pilota."pensò June "Significa che non si tratta del Quinto."  
"Rilevato lo sviluppo di uno scudo all'interno del Central Dogma."disse quello con gli occhiali.  
"L'unità 02?"disse June.  
"No,diagramma d'onda blu."disse quello con gli occhiali "Non c'è alcun dubbio,è un angelo."  
"CHE COSA?!"urlò June.  
Il robot si stava calando nel gigantesco condotto con Kaoru davanti che era illuminato da un leggero bagliore aderente.  
"Un angelo?"disse lei "Quel ragazzo?"  
"L'obbiettivo sta attraversando il quarto settore."disse una voce computerizzata "Continua a scendere."  
"Niente da fare."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "L'alimentazione non si interrompe."  
"L'obiettivo sta attraversando il quinto settore."disse la voce.  
"Chiusura d'emergenza di tutte le paratie del Central Dogma."disse l'anziano "Anche se poco bisogna guadagnate tempo."  
I portelloni si chiusero.  
"Isolamento d'emergenza di tutti i livelli."disse la voce computerizzata "A tutto il personale evacuazione immediata."  
"Era impensabile che sarebbe stato inviato direttamente dalla SEELE."disse l'anziano.  
"I vecchi intendono anticipare il programma."disse Jessep "Sfruttando le nostre mani."  
Il monolite 02 parlò "Gli uomini dimenticano le proprie stoltezze e ripetono gli stessi errori."  
"Senza il patimento di una propria espiazione gli uomini non cambiano."disse quello con il monolite 09.  
"Noi non ci affideremo alla forza di Adam o degli angeli."disse il monolite 04.  
"Non ci resta che avanzare nel futuro con le nostre mani."disse il monolite 01 "Che l'unità 01 compia l'esecuzione."  
Il robot sfondò le porte di metallo.  
"Le barriere corazzate vengono sfondate dall'unità 02."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.  
"L'obiettivo sta attraversando la seconda zona."disse quello con gli occhiali.  
"Inviare all'inseguimento l'unità 01."disse Jessep.  
"Signor,si."disse June.  
"Impedire con ogni mezzo l'intrusione dell'obbiettivo nel Terminal Dogma."disse Jessep,mentre Karou scendeva.  
"Però,perché l'angelo starà usando un EVA?"disse June.  
"Che sia intenzionato a compiere una fusione con lo 02."disse il vecchio all'orecchio di Jessep.  
"Oppure a condurlo alla distruzione."disse Jessep.  
Eren era nella capsula nello 01 ed era furioso "NON È VERO!  
NON È VERO!  
NON È VERO!  
KAORU SAREBBE...SAREBBE UN ANGELO?!"  
Eren colpì i comandi con un pugno "NON PUÒ ESSERE VERO!"  
"È la realtà."disse June "Uscita immediata.  
Sei pronto?"  
Lo 01 raggiunse l'altro nel condotto.  
"Sei in ritardo Eren."disse Kaoru.  
"EVA 01 in discesa nel condotto 2."disse la voce meccanica.  
Eren era furioso e le scariche elettriche gialle,caratterizzanti del potete di giganti,uscivano dal suo corpo "MI HAI TRADITO!  
HAI TRADITO I MIEI SENTIMENTI!  
MI HAI TRADITO!  
PROPRIO COME MIO ZIO!"  
"Ti stavo aspettando,Eren."disse Kaoru sorridendo.  
"KAORU!"urlò Eren.  
L'EVA 01 allungò le mani che furono afferrate da quelle dell'altro EVA.  
"PERDONAMI AMANDA!"urlò Eren che fece uscire il coltello dall'EVA,ma anche l'altro robot lo fece.  
"La serie degli EVA."disse Kaoru "Progenie di Adam,stirpe data all'odio degli esseri umani.  
Eppure sfruttata dai lilin per la loro sopravvivenza.  
Io non riesco a capire."  
Il pugnale del robot rosso,simile ad un taglierino, andò verso il volto di quello di Eren che trafisse l'altra lama col suo pugnale,simile ad un coltello militare.  
"KAORU!"urlò Eren "FERMATI!  
PERCHÉ TUTTO QUESTO?"  
Kaoru parlò tenendo gli occhi chiusi "Gli EVA sono costituiti dalla mia stessa sostanza,poiché io stesso discendo da Adam.  
In assenza dell'anima è possibile assimilarsi.  
E l'anima di questa unità si sta ora volontariamente serrando."  
L'EVA 01 liberò il coltello che andò verso Kaoru,ma si formò uno scudo che lo bloccò.  
"Uno scudo?!"disse Eren.  
"Esatto."disse l'angelo "Voi lilin usate chiamarlo così.  
Il sacro dominio che non può essere violato.  
La luce dell'anima.  
Dovreste saperlo anche voi,lilin.  
Sapere che gli scudi sono le mura dell'animo che tutti possiedono."  
"IO NON SO NIENTE DEL GENERE,KAORU!"urlò Eren.  
Il robot 01 fu colpito al petto dal pugnale dell'altro,Eren urlò e il suo robot colpì l'altro al volto con il coltello.  
"Entrambe le unità EVA hanno raggiunto il settore terminale."disse la voce meccanica "Ancora 20 al raggiungimento del Terminal Dogma."  
"Al primo momento dopo la perdita del segnale dell'unità 01..."disse June mettendo la mano destra sullo schienale della sedia di quello con gli occhiali.  
"Si,lo so."disse quello con gli occhiali "In quell'istante dovrò procedere all'autodistruzione della base.  
Sarà pur meglio che il permettere del generarsi del Terzo Impatto."  
"Mi dispiace tanto."disse June.  
"Non importa."disse quello con gli occhiali "È stato un'onore."  
"Ti ringrazio."disse June.  
I 2 robot continuavano ad azzuffarsi e a scendere.  
Kaoru era di spalle e pensava "Il cammino dell'uomo.  
La speranza dell'uomo è legata alla tristezza."  
Ci fu una fortissima luce bianca e poi un'esplosione.  
"CHE STA SUCCEDENDO?"disse June.  
"È IL PIÙ POTENTE SCUDO MAI RILEVATO FIN'ORA!"urlò quello con gli occhiali.  
"ONDE LUMINOSE,ONDE ELETTROMAGNETICHE,PARTICELLE!"disse quello con i capelli lunghi voltandosi "CONTATTI PERSI!  
TUTTI I MONITORAGGI IMPOSSIBILI."  
"Una barriera."disse June.  
"Obbiettivo EVA 02,EVA 01,segnali persi."disse quella con i capelli marroni "Interrotto anche il collegamento con il pilota."  
Si aprì uno squarcio nero circolare,con una circonferenza nera,intorno.  
La parte superiore della stanza era un firmamento viola,con stelle e nebulose,poi il resto era nero.  
La parte più bassa invece era una superficie bianco latte,con spuntoni irregolari che si ergevano dal suolo.  
I robot scesero dal buco e si schiantarono a terra,provocando una colonna di polvere bianca.  
"NO,KAORU!"urlò Eren.  
Kaoru lo guardò,poi volò in avanti.  
"ASPETTA!"urlò Eren,ma il suo robot fu afferrato alla caviglia dalla mano dell'altro.  
Kaoru volava nel corridoio nero,con le linee rosse orizzontali,guardò la porta blindata e l'accesso fu acconsentito automaticamente.  
"ULTIMO SISTEMA DI SICUREZZA DISINSERITO!"disse quello con i capelli lunghi.  
"La settima porta si sta aprendo."disse quello con gli occhiali.  
June chiuse il pugno,facendo fuoriuscire gli artigli al posto delle unghie "È così un angelo è infine giunto a destinazione.  
Avanti."  
Eren urlò e i due robot si accoltellarono al petto entrambi,poi la struttura tremò.  
"Che succede?!"disse Eren.  
"La situazione?"disse June afferrando la spalla di quello seduto.  
"Rilevato scudo."disse quello con gli occhiali.  
"Si tratta di un nuovo scudo,simile al precedente,sviluppato intorno alla barriere nel Terminal Dogma."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.  
"Si sta infiltrando all'interno della barriera."disse quella con i capelli marroni.  
"Possibile che sia un altro angelo?"disse June terrorizzata.  
"Negativo,identificazione impossibile."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "No,adesso...LO SCUDO È SCOMPARSO!"  
"Scomparso?!"disse June "Un angelo?"  
Nel condotto circolare,su una delle linee circolari regolari,c'era Annie che guardava in basso.  
June corse via e si trasformò in Devil Lady,saltando nel condotto.  
Kaoru era sospeso davanti al gigantesco essere umanoide crocifisso sulla croce rossa.  
"Adam."disse Kaoru "L'essere che ci ha generati.  
Coloro che provengono da Adam,devono ritornare ad Adam.  
Anche distruggendo l'uomo."  
Kaoru strinse gli occhi "Ma questo non...si,è Lilith.  
Capisco.  
Dunque è così,Lilith."  
June volò verso di lui,lo afferrò urlando e lo mandò contro le pareti,lasciandoci una scia sopra,poi volò verso l'acqua arancione a terra e ce lo fece strusciare sopra,prendendolo a pugni "CREDI DI POTER DISTRUGGERE IL MONDO DAVANTI AI MIEI OCCHI?!"  
Lei girò su se stessa e lo scagliò contro un bordo.  
Lui si rimise a mezz'aria e June iniziò a sentire tutti i suoni nella testa e a provare dolore.  
"Che cosa mi hai fatto?"disse lei mettendosi le mani sulla fronte.  
"Ho destabilizzato il tuo udito."disse Kaoru "Nel corso del tempo,hai imparato ad utilizzarlo e a controllarlo.  
Senza controllo,ti arrivano tutti i suoni insieme.  
E fa male.  
Non è vero?"  
June cadde nell'acqua e lui si sollevò di nuovo verso Lilith.  
Le pareti furono sfondate dallo 02 che cadde nell'acqua,con il coltello conficcato in testa.  
Kaoru si voltò e sorrise allo 01 che lo afferrò con la sua enorme mano destra,lasciando scoperta solo la testa.  
"Ti ringrazio,Eren."disse Kaoru "Confidavo che tu fermassi lo 01.  
In altro modo,probabilmente io avrei continuato a vivere con lei."  
"Kaoru."disse Eren "Ma perché?"  
"Perché io dovrei vivere in eterno."disse Kaoru "Tale sarebbe il mio destino,anche se in ciò ne risulterebbe la distruzione dell'uomo.  
Però,io posso anche morire a questo modo.  
Vita o morte hanno in effetti lo stesso valore a quanto mi riguarda.  
La morte volontaria è,anzi,la mia unica libertà assoluta."  
"Che cosa?"disse Eren "Kaoru io non capisco...non capisco che cosa stai dicendo,Kaoru."  
"Le mie ultime volontà."disse Kaoru "Avanti,cancella il mio essere.  
Altrimenti sarete voi l'essere a scomparire.  
Una sola forma può venire selezionata ed avere un futuro,scampando il tempo dell'estinzione.  
E tu...tu non sei essere dato alla morte."  
Kaoru guardò verso l'altro,vedendo Annie sopra una delle circonferenze metalliche sulle pareti e le sorrise.  
"Voi ne avete bisogno,necessitate di un futuro."disse Kaoru "Ti ringrazio,incontrarti mi ha reso felice."  
Passò un lungo periodo,poi l'EVA lo stritolò,facendo cadere la sua testa nell'acqua.  
Poco dopo l'EVA veniva lavato dentro l'immensa stanza davanti ad Annie e Jessep.  
Eren era sul bordo del cratere di notte,accucciato su se stesso,con June,di nuovo in forma umana,alle spalle.  
"Kaoru aveva...aveva detto di volermi bene."disse Eren "Per la prima volta...per la prima volta qualcuno aveva detto di volermi bene.  
Lui...lui mi assomigliava.  
E assomigliava anche ad Annie.  
Io gli volevo bene.  
Era Kaoru...  
Era Kaoru che doveva sopravvivere.  
Lui era una persona molto migliore di me.  
Era lui a dover sopravvivere!"  
"Non è così."disse June "A sopravvivere sono solo coloro che hanno la volontà di vivere.  
Lui ha desiderato la morte.  
Abbandonando la volontà di vivere,si era aggrappato a false speranze.  
Tu non hai colpa,Eren."  
"Com'è fredda,signorina June."disse Eren.


	37. END OF EVANGELION:CHAPTER 1

END OF EVANGELION:UN MONDO CHE FINISCE

Il Sole illuminava l'acqua da cui usciva la statua dell'angelo e i resti devastati della città.

Un pezzo di semaforo si staccò e cadde in acqua.

Nei corridoi dell'ospedale si udì una voce "Si informa che il reparto 2 e il reparto 3 chiuderanno a partire dalle ore 18,30.

Il personale è pregato di lasciare l'edificio."

Eren era in piedi davanti al letto di Amanda,che era girata su un fianco.

Intorno al letto era pieno di monitor e macchine.

"La signorina June e Annie mi fanno paura."disse Eren "Aiutami.

Aiutami tu,Amanda."

Eren le mise la mano sinistra sulla spalla destra e cominciò a muoverla"Ehi?

Svegliati.

Ehi?

Vuoi aprire gli occhi?

Ehi?

Ehi?

Amanda?

Amanda?

Amanda?!"

Eren mosse più forte il corpo,facendo smuovere leggermente il letto,poi si mise a piangere sulle sue spalle "Aiutami.

Aiutami.

Aiutami.

Aiutami.

Aiutami.

Chiamami ancora "Stupieren",come fai sempre.

Mi senti?!"

Una lacrima cadde sulla sua spalla.

Lui la mosse,girandola verso se stesso e aprendole per sbaglio la camicetta,a cui erano collegati dei fili che si staccarono.

Il suo petto restò scoperto ed Eren rimase a fissarlo,le toccò il seno,poi si guardò le mai "Sono un verme."

Quello con gli occhiali,quello con i capelli lunghi e la donna con i capelli castani erano ai posti di comando nel quartier generale che era deserto.

Quello con i capelli lunghi era in piedi e gli altri 2 seduti.

La donna aveva un biscotto in mano.

"Sono stati proibiti l'ingresso e l'uscita dal quartier generale?"disse la donna.

"Siamo ancora in stato d'allerta di primo grado."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Credevo che quel ragazzo fosse l'ultimo angelo."disse la donna.

"È così,dovrebbero essere stati eliminati tutti."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Allora la minaccia all'umanità è estinta."disse la donna.

"Esattamente."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "13 angeli.

13 tentativi.

13 fallimenti.

In teoria non abbiamo più motivo di esistere."

"Quindi in teoria,ora dovremmo essere in pace,no?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"E allora che ne sarà di questo posto e degli EVA?"disse la donna "Se almeno ci fosse Claire."

"Probabilmente la NERV verrà sciolta,ma proprio non ne ho idea di cosa ne sarà di noi."disse quello con i capelli lunghi guardando lo schermo "Ho trascorso così tanto qui sotto,che non ho mai pensato al dopo."

"Non ci resta che attendere il lancio del progetto di perfezionamento."disse quello con gli occhiali.

La sera seguente la macchina di June era parcheggiata sulla collinetta che dava sul cratere pieno d'acqua.

La donna era dentro la macchina,con le braccia sul piano davanti a se e la testa appoggiata sopra.

"Un progetto che mira a far progredire artificialmente il genere umano da colonia di individui rinchiusi in una prigione evolutiva a entità unica, in se completa."pensò June "Sembra surreale.

Davvero una realtà utopica per realizzarla.

La commissione vorrà ancora servirsene.

No,non di Adam o della NERV,ma della serie degli EVA."

June tirò su la testa "Come aveva previsto Carter."

I monoliti apparvero nella stanza buia e si accese il simbolo che rappresentava la maschera di Lilith.

Al centro del cerchio di monoliti,su un rettangolo di luce c'era Jessep seduto con l'anziano in piedi accanto.

"Il tempo promesso è giunto."disse il monolite 01 e apparve un video che mostrava la lancia conficcata sulla Luna "Ma ora che la Lancia di Longino è perduta,non attueremo il perfezionamento attraverso Lilith.

L'ultima possibilità di adempimento è il clone da lei originato,l'EVA 01."

"Intento che si discosta dal copione della SEELE."disse Jessep.

"L'esistenza dell'umanità si giustifica nella creazione degli EVA."disse l'anziano.

"Ora il suo destino è progredire verso un mondo nuovo."disse Jessep "Ed è per questo che esistono gli EVA."

"Però non è opportuno abbandonare la forma umana per salire sull'arca che porta il nome di EVA."disse il monolite 09.

"Si tratta di un rito di passaggio,necessario a sollecitare l'incedere dell'evoluzione umana."disse quello nel monolite 12.

"La via della distruzione coincide con l'alba della nuova vita."disse il monolito 13.

"È nella morte che Dio,l'uomo,gli esseri si fonderanno in 1."disse il monolite 05.

"La morte non genera nulla."disse Jessep.

"Tu parli di una morte che non ci appartiene."disse il monolite 01.

I monoliti scomparvero.

"L'uomo onora la propria esistenza solo nell'atto di desiderare la vita."disse l'anziano "Questo era il volere di tua moglie il giorno che scelse di salire a bordo dell'EVA."

Annie era nella sua camera,di notte,e si svegliò,sedendosi,si vestì ed uscì.

A terra giacevano rotti gli occhiali di Jessep.

Eren era sul letto con le cuffie e il registratore.

Il giorno dopo era nuvoloso.

June si era introdotta in un corridoio stretto dentro il bunker.

Il corridoio era di metallo con delle luci rosse messe in colonne e fili e a terra c'erano centinaia di tubi e cavi che formavano l'intero pavimento.

June era accucciata e aveva uno schermo rettangolare dotato di tastiera.

In quel momento lo schermo aveva decriptato un file.

"Finalmente ci capiremo qualcosa."disse June.

CONTENUTO DEL FILE

Informazioni riservate

Lo sviluppo degli Eva

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Le armi da battaglia decisive umanoidi polivalenti sviluppate dalla N.E.R.V. per l'uso in combattimento contro gli Angeli .

Funzionano con l'alimentazione elettrica fornita via cavo.

La batteria interna è valida solo per 5 minuti.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Clonato dal Primo Angelo , che è stato scoperto al Polo Sud nell'anno 2000.

In questo senso, gli Eva hanno gli stessi meccanismi comuni degli Angeli.

Un esempio è il campo AT , che può manipolare un dominio fisico.

Gli Eva differiscono dagli Angeli in quanto mancano sia S² Engines che Anima .

C. Informazioni riservate

Un'Eva è una nave per un'anima che ha abbandonato la forma umana e un ingrandimento dell'ego, cioè l'incarnazione di un grande essere umano.

Furono fatti tentativi per operare negli Eva, ma le anime non furono collocate al loro interno e l'inserimento di un'anima fu essenziale.

L'anima che entra in un'Eva è chiamata pilota.

Tuttavia, ci vuole più di un pilota per far muovere l'Eva.

Forse il pilota non può utilizzare correttamente le capacità dell'Eva.

D. Informazioni approfondite

L'unità chiamata Core viene utilizzata per eliminare qualsiasi discrepanza nell'unione degli Eva, il corpo di un dio, con l'anima di un essere umano.

L'anima della zia del pilota, che è posizionata all'interno del nucleo, funge da medium e rende possibile il pilotaggio.

A causa delle difficoltà incontrate nello sviluppo di Unit-00 , il sistema del core è scarsamente costruito e, di conseguenza, l'Eva rimane indietro in termini di prestazioni.

Un'altra ragione per questo è che il pilota della Unit-00,Annie, non ha una madre.

Eva Unit-01

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Il pilota è il terzo figlio,Eren Yeager.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Durante lo sviluppo dell'Unità-01, la zia di Eren divenne il soggetto di prova per l'esperimento di contatto.

Nel 2004, ha condotto l'esperimento con l'Unità-01 su sua richiesta, ma non senza perdere la vita.

C. Informazioni riservate

Normalmente, per permettere al pilota di collegarsi con il nucleo di Eva, deve contenere l'anima della madre del pilota.

Nel caso dell'Unità-01, è l'anima della zia.

D. Informazioni approfondite

Dato che Jessep ha già mostrato segni di tradimento, lo status di suo figlio come pilota dell'Unità-01 è particolarmente pericoloso.

Questo perché SEELE crede che l'Anima Divina debba nascere solo nei loro termini.

Tuttavia, Jessep ha i suoi piani per raggiungere la divinità, che spera di realizzare usando l'Unità-01.

Il secondo figlio

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Amanda Yung è il pilota di Eva Unit-02 .

Anche se la sua nazionalità è americana, ha 1/4 di tedesco e 1/4 di giapponese.

Si è laureata in una università tedesca all'età di 14 anni.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

La madre di Amanda ha effettuato un esperimento di contatto con un'Eva.

Di conseguenza, cadde vittima di una malattia mentale così grave che non poté più riconoscere la propria figlia.

C. Informazioni riservate

Non molto tempo dopo l'esperimento di contatto di sua madre con l'Eva, Amanda fu scelta dal Marduk Institute come pilota dell'unità 02.

D. Informazioni approfondite

Quando la madre di Amanda eseguì l'esperimento con il nucleo di Eva, solo parte della sua anima - la componente materna che ama sua figlia sopra ogni altra cosa - rimase all'interno di Eva Unit-02. Ecco perché non poteva riconoscere sua figlia.

Amily.

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

La zia di Eren e la moglie di Jessep.

Aveva 37 anni al momento della sua morte nel 2004.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Amily era un geniale ingegnere genetico, e un'autorità nel suo campo.

Nel 2004, ha eseguito l'esperimento di contatto su Unit-01 (che era in fase di sviluppo) ed è presumibilmente morta durante la procedura.

C. Informazioni riservate

Diventando il soggetto di prova per l' esperimento di contatto , l'anima di Amily è stata creata per abitare nell'Unità-01.

Eren è diventato anche il pilota dell'Unità-01 perché l'anima di Amily si sofferma al suo interno.

D. Informazioni approfondite

Amily è la figlia di un membro influente della SEELE e, di conseguenza, era nella posizione di essere in grado di comprendere i loro piani.

Sapendo questo,Jessep l'ha conosciuta.

Jessep Yeager.

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Comandante in capo della NERV e zio di Eren Yeager,membro del popolo eldiano.

Una personalità disinvolta che userà tutti i mezzi necessari per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi.

I suoi subordinati lo trovano piuttosto difficile da affrontare.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Ha servito l'entità precedentemente esistente, Gehirn , come capo dell'Artificial Evolution Laboratory.

Egli impiega il suo dono per manipolare le informazioni e nascondere la sua opera d'arte al fine di acquisire attivamente finanziamenti per l'amministrazione della NERV.

C. Informazioni riservate

Ha sposato Amily, che ha legami con SEELE, così da poter diventare un membro lui stesso.

Ha ricoperto incarichi consecutivi come Capo Esecutivo delle Operazioni (tra le altre cose) per il Progetto E, il Progetto Human Instrumentality e la NERV.

Prima di tutto ciò ha anche compiuto esperimenti con una sostanza allucinogena in grado di cambiare il corpo.

Non molto tempo dopo è diventato membro della SEELE, è andato al Polo Sud per diventare auditor del Fudo Investigation Team.

D. Informazioni approfondite

Gli obiettivi di Jessep, come quelli di SEELE, sono l'annientamento del Progetto Angeli and the Human Instrumentality, ma per lui questo significa riunirsi alla defunta Amily.

Si muove per non destare sospetti.

SEELE lo tiene d'occhio e invia le minacce secondo necessità,in attesa.

Agenzia speciale NERV

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Un'agenzia speciale sotto la supervisione diretta delle Nazioni Unite .

I suoi obiettivi sono investigare, studiare ed eliminare gli Angeli.

Il quartier generale della NERV è a Tokyo-3 , il 1 ° e il 2 ° ramo sono in America, e il 3 ° ramo è in Germania.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

La relazione tra il governo e la NERV lascia molto a desiderare, poiché i primi credono che la NERV sia responsabile della venuta degli Angeli.

Il Comitato per la sicurezza umana , una piccola organizzazione all'interno delle Nazioni Unite, detiene l'autorità di approvazione sul bilancio della NERV.

C. Informazioni riservate

Uno degli obiettivi della NERV è quello di annientare gli Angeli, ma mirano anche all'evoluzione dell'umanità - in altre parole, la Via verso Dio .

Eva è la chiave per raggiungere entrambi gli obiettivi.

D. Informazioni approfondite

La sede della NERV fu costruita all'interno della Luna Nera contenente Lilith .

Gli Angeli che si dirigono al quartier generale della NERV stanno cercando di entrare in contatto con Lilith, il gigante bianco del Terminal Dogma .

Stavano mirando a Lilith fin dall'inizio, non ad Adam.

Istituto Marduk

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Dati non disponibili.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Un organo consultivo sotto la supervisione diretta del Comitato per lo strumentalismo umano, istituito allo scopo di selezionare i piloti di Eva.

Funziona segretamente e la verità dietro l'organizzazione non è chiara.

C. Informazioni riservate

Il Marduk Institute è composto da 108 aziende associate, tutti manichini - in sostanza, l'organizzazione non esiste.

I rapporti inoltrati dall'Istituto Marduk alla NERV sono, in realtà, preparati all'interno della stessa NERV.

D. Informazioni approfondite

La selezione dei candidati da parte dell'Istituto Marduk è considerata uno stratagemma necessario. Così non è apparentemente evidente che Jessep sta scegliendo i candidati a sua discrezione.

Ambizioni di Jessep.

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

In qualità di comandante in capo dell'Agenzia speciale NERV, il suo obiettivo è prevenire il Terzo Impatto eliminando gli Angeli.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Si concentra sul portare sia l'estirpazione degli Angeli e il Progetto di Perfezionamento fino al loro completamento.

C. Informazioni riservate

Mentre Jessep mantiene la pretesa di lottare per il Sentiero verso Dio, il suo vero obiettivo è quello di ricongiungersi con la defunta Amily.

Poiché questa è stata l'unica cosa che ha avuto in mente, Jessep investe una grande quantità di preoccupazione nell'Unità-01, attraverso la quale sta tentando di aprire il Sentiero.

D. Informazioni approfondite

SEELE ha fatto i preparativi per una divinità gestita come meglio credeva.

Jessep, al contrario, ha inoltrato i suoi piani nell'ombra, con lo scopo di creare la sua visione personale della divinità.

Fondendosi con il residuo di Adamo parzialmente restaurato, e quindi attraverso la fusione con An (cioè Lilith), Jessep spera di raggiungere la fusione con l'Unità-01 (riunione con Amily).

La storia della NERV

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Un'agenzia di affari speciali sotto la supervisione diretta delle Nazioni Unite, costituita nel 2010.

I suoi obiettivi sono l'investigazione, la ricerca e l'annientamento degli oggetti conosciuti come Angeli.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

La NERV è un organo esecutivo che incarna gli obiettivi di SEELE ed è la loro organizzazione più importante.

A differenza di Gehirn a suo tempo, la NERV è semi-pubblica.

Come risultato del Secondo Impatto , SEELE ha subito una trasformazione piuttosto radicale e ha iniziato a guidare con veemenza i propri piani.

In qualche modo, il miracolo della divinità esisteva realmente, e anche Adamo, un essere che era essenzialmente un dio incarnato, era reale.

C. Informazioni riservate

La scoperta di Adam ha creato una ferma convinzione e ha spinto la SEELE in avanti.

Parecchi progetti furono simultaneamente messi in atto dopo il Secondo Impatto (sia prima che dopo): lo scavo della Luna Nera (cioè Hakone) e la scoperta di Lilith; la fondazione del Laboratorio di evoluzione artificiale e la successiva formulazione di Gehirn; la diffusione della Teoria della limitazione umana; l'istituzione del comitato per la sicurezza umana; e lo sviluppo di un mondo guidato dalle Nazioni Unite, che veglierebbero le battaglie con gli Angeli.

Inoltre, c'è il piano per far rivivere Adamo, Progetto E. (Nella Bibbia, quello fatto dalla costola di Adamo si chiamava Eva.)

Gli Eva sono stati intrapresi come una serie, qualcosa ancora in corso.

D. Informazioni approfondite

Il Comitato per la sicurezza umana è, fondamentalmente, nient'altro che un piccolo consiglio all'interno delle Nazioni Unite.

Tuttavia, come un corpo subordinato di SEELE, ha effettivamente il mondo nel palmo della sua mano.

Questo comitato è stato istituito sulla base della Teoria della limitazione umana.

Essendo stato incaricato di studiare come superare il problema di fondo, al comitato è stato concesso di avere un'agenzia di ricerca indipendente: il Laboratorio di Evoluzione Artificiale.

Il Laboratorio di Evoluzione Artificiale arrivò a possedere i resti di Adamo, a quel punto sperimentò l'intervento della più potente SEELE.

Hanno rafforzato la struttura e l'hanno trasformata nell'agenzia segreta Gehirn, un'istituzione ausiliaria sotto la loro giurisdizione.

Gehirn era un'organizzazione preparatoria e divenne la base del suo successore, la NERV.

E poi, la stessa NERV è stata creata.

Dettagli del progetto Human Instrumentality

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Dati non disponibili.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

I 3 grandi progetti della NERV sono Project E, Adam Project e Human Instrumentality Project.

SEELE considera quest'ultima come la più importante.

C. Informazioni riservate

Il Progetto Human Instrumentality è un piano mirato alla divinità.

Gli Eva sono assolutamente essenziali per la SEELE, poiché sono l'unica chiave che può aprire il Sentiero verso Dio.

Questo perché sono stati copiati da Adamo, l'essere più vicino a un dio.

Tuttavia, c'è qualcosa che manca all'umanità.

SEELE credeva di aver avuto attraverso Eva ciò che era necessario per riempire ciò che mancava; per rendere l'uomo un Dio, o almeno per un'esistenza eterna.

Completare un'umanità incompleta e aprire la Via verso Dio è la dottrina della SEELE.

Cosa accadrebbe se le persone fossero riunite in qualcosa simile ad un dio?

SEELE credeva che saremmo diventati Dio stesso.

D. Informazioni approfondite

Mentre gli Angeli erano impegnati in battaglia, le persone stavano anche facendo e avanzando il piano per il sentiero che porta alla divinità.

Il primo passo è il completamento degli Eva - il corpo di un dio e il trono di un'anima - tramite l'installazione di un motore S².

Segue l'interfusione delle anime.

In seguito, il nostro ultimo nemico naturale, il dispositivo di sicurezza lancia di Longinus , viene annientato.

Quindi, ciò che è quasi divino, o forse un dio in sé e per sé, è portato a compimento, e, con la Lancia sparita, non può essere distrutto da nessuno.

L'intenzione di SEELE per questo dio creato dall'uomo è di guidare l'élite (loro) a dichiarare il loro potere vicino a quello di Dio.

Gehirn

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Dati non disponibili.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Si potrebbe chiamare questa organizzazione di ricerca predecessore della NERV.

E 'stato smantellato nel 2010, lo stesso anno in cui Chloe ha completato il Magi System.

Con l'eccezione di lei, il personale di Gehirn è stato trasferito alla NERV, l'agenzia esecutiva per tutti i progetti.

C. Informazioni riservate

"Gehirn" è la designazione di agenzia segreta di SEELE per il laboratorio di evoluzione artificiale. L'Artificial Evolution Laboratory era un'organizzazione pubblica riconosciuta dalle Nazioni Unite.

In superficie, il suo obiettivo era la ricerca dell'evoluzione artificiale.

D. Informazioni approfondite

L'obiettivo di Gehirn era il progetto Adam revival (Progetto E).

Questo in realtà implicava fare copie di Adam - in altre parole, creare gli Eva.

E, mentre si avvicinavano all'esecuzione, lo stile dell'organizzazione è stato ridimensionato e la NERV è stata costituita.

SEELE

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Dati non disponibili.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Una società segreta che imbroglia la NERV comandandola dall'ombra verso la realizzazione del Progetto Human Instrumentality.

Il sostegno finanziario della NERV arriva quasi interamente da loro.

C. Informazioni riservate

Una società segreta esoterica nata durante il Medioevo e originariamente un ordine religioso. Lentamente ,ma inesorabilmente, hanno esteso la loro influenza, fino a quando hanno schiacciato le forze finali dell'opposizione nella metà del 20 ° secolo e sono diventati un potere latente con un governo nascosto sulla società umana.

D. Informazioni approfondite

Dopo aver acquisito i segreti Rotoli del Mar Morto, SEELE si rivolse ancora una volta a un credo che, fino a quel momento, non avevano considerato per nulla se non l'obbiettivo dei sogni dei loro antenati.

Mettendo il miracolo della divinità, sotto forma di profezia, sotto i loro occhi, hanno restaurato la fede.

Il loro dogma è la Via per Adam Kadmon - cioè, l'avvicinamento di una divinità sia eterna che immortale.

Campo AT (Scudo)

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Una barriera fisica assoluta che solo gli Angeli e gli Eva sono in grado di generare.

Nessuna arma convenzionale sulla faccia della Terra è in grado di penetrare nel campo AT di un angelo.

Gli Eva neutralizzano gli AT degli Angeli mentre sono impegnati in combattimento.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Gli umani hanno anche AT Fields, ma, mancando del puro potere degli Angeli, non possono influenzare il mondo fisico.

C. Informazioni riservate

Il trono dell'anima è il corpo, e il campo AT è ciò che lo determina.

Il campo AT, o ego (sé), è la barriera mentale che separa una persona dall'altra.

Le persone sono persone perché pensano a se stesse come persone.

D. Informazioni approfondite

L'estensione massima dell'espansione di un AT è un ego senza restrizioni (vale a dire un dio).

Prima che questo possa accadere, l'ego di una persona collassa e torna a LCL .

S² Engine

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Dati non disponibili.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Il "Super Solenoid Engine" è la fonte di energia motrice illimitata degli Angeli.

Si ritiene che ciò dia agli Angeli abilità come l'autorigenerazione e la metamorfosi che, per le creature viventi, supera i limiti del buon senso.

C. Informazioni riservate

La teoria del motore S² è stata sostenuta dal Dr. Claire.

Poiché il mondo è formato da spirali, il motore acquisisce energia dalla sua forma, che è la stessa del DNA.

Da qui, l'S² Engine veniva immaginato come una fonte di energia che tenterebbe di procurarsi energia elicoidale - in altre parole, una fonte inesauribile.

D. Informazioni approfondite

Il frutto della vita.

Questa è l'unica cosa che Eva richiede per ottenere un'esistenza uguale a quella di Adamo.

Angelo

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Dati non disponibili.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Diversi dagli angeli di quarta dimensione(umanoidi con le ali)essi sono il nemico non identificato dell'umanità, che trascende i concetti di vivere e non vivere.

Le armi convenzionali non possono competere con il loro potere offensivo travolgente.

L'obiettivo delle loro invasioni è la sede della NERV nel GeoFront sotto Tokyo-3.

C. Informazioni riservate

Gli angeli sono, infatti, forme di vita nate da Adamo.

L'umanità, d'altra parte, proveniva da Lilith.

Rispetto agli organismi nati da Lilith, gli Angeli sono predisposti verso dimensioni enormi ed esistenze individualistiche.

La vita adamitica avrebbe dovuto prosperare sulla Terra, poiché è la vita che originariamente germinava lì.

D. Informazioni approfondite

Due semi di vita non sono necessari su un pianeta e quindi uno di essi è escluso.

Come registrato nei segreti Rotoli del Mar Morto , la vita di Adamo prese parte a una gara di sopravvivenza, mettendo la posta in gioco sulla propria esistenza.

Alcuni di loro stavano tentando di accedere a Lilith e resettare tutta la vita, alcuni di loro non avevano nulla in mente, e alcuni stavano cercando di recuperare il loro progenitore Adam.

Gli Angeli - la vita basata su Adamo - divennero attivi sotto le loro rispettive tattiche per la sopravvivenza e il successo.

Adamo

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Dati non disponibili.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Il primo angelo.

Il gigante bianco crocifisso nel Terminal Dogma.

C. Informazioni riservate

L'entità, un progenitore della vita, impiantata sulla Terra.

È stato scoperto al Polo Sud dal Team Fudo, ma, durante le indagini, è andato in pezzi e degenerato a causa del suo motore S² che ha perso il controllo artificialmente.

D. Informazioni approfondite

Non c'è stata un'anima in Adamo.

Ai tempi di Secondo Impatto, il suo corpo fu lacerato e la sua anima volò via da qualche parte come risultato.

L'anima di Adam fu in seguito recuperata da SEELE e incarnata.

Rotoli del Mar Morto

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Dati non disponibili.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Il testo profetico in cui sono registrati i tempi delle apparizioni degli Angeli.

C. Informazioni riservate

SEELE possiede una grande quantità di ricchezza e, di conseguenza, ha avuto una parte come fondatore del patrocinio delle arti e della ricerca.

Il laboratorio di evoluzione artificiale, Gehirn, ecc., Sono stati finanziati interamente da SEELE.

Forse a causa delle loro origini come organizzazione religiosa, la SEELE spesso gestiva il supporto finanziario per le indagini sulle reliquie della propria fede.

Tra questi, è stato trovato qualcosa che ha segnato una svolta significativa sia per SEELE che per il genere umano:i Rotoli Segreti del Mar Morto.

D. Informazioni approfondite

I segreti Rotoli del Mar Morto sono una serie di testi scritti da ciò che si nasconde dietro gli angeli, un manuale riguardante il seme della vita (entità progenitrice) e l'uso del dispositivo di sicurezza:Lancia di Longino.

Sono profezie scritte, nella misura in cui rimangono attive anche nell'attuale giorno secondo un disegno del passato.

Fino ad allora, la SEELE aveva solo una conoscenza frammentaria dei contenuti e dell'esistenza dei rotoli, ma non avevano mai immaginato che i rotoli potessero effettivamente esistere, contenere profezie significative e presentarsi in condizioni quasi perfette.

Furono inviati prontamente al quartier generale, sul quale la vera verità fu distorta e immediatamente coperta.

Le parti di piccole conseguenze, successivamente rilasciate al pubblico, furono chiamate i Rotoli del Mar Morto, mentre ciò che la SEELE tenne furono chiamati i Rotoli Segreti del Mar Morto.

Dio

Informazioni riservate

Non ha una vera forma fisica, ma risiede in Etamenanki nella forma di un gigantesco robot-computer oppure di una fiamma inestinguibile che gorgoglia al centro dell'Universo,ma esse sono solo manifestazione della sua forma senza forma(il Vuoto Assoluto).

Compenetra tutte le dimensioni,l'intero Universo fu creato solo per testare un'equazione che aveva modellato, e non gli importa nulla della sofferenza e dell'ingiustizia sopportate allo stesso modo dagli umani e dagli angeli di quarta dimensione,da non confondere con quelli creati da Adam di quinta dimensione.

Ha creato Adam Kadmon (quello di quarta dimensione e non di quinta)affinché Adam Kadmon intervenisse ogni volta che lui (Dio) non stava agendo direttamente.

Prima razza ancestrale

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Dati non disponibili.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Le entità ritenute responsabili per aver creato questo tipo di angeli di quinta dimensione.

I dettagli delle loro intenzioni non sono chiari.

C. Informazioni riservate

Erano esseri di sesta dimensione,corrispondenti con i Protogenoi,detti anche le forze astratte superiori agli dei dei pantheon pagani.

Tali esseri sono fusi con il tessuto della realtà e incarnano le principali leggi fisiche,come tempo,decadimento,morte,entropia,notte,buio,fato ecc…

Tali entità iniziarono a diffondere i semi della vita in tutta la Via Lattea,facendoli cadere dai piani superiori.

Fino ad ora, non conosciamo le loro motivazioni o quello che stavano cercando.

La loro presenza nella mitologia greca è quasi inesistente,ma vengono descritti come più antichi di dei e titani e come forze superiori agli dei.

Sta diventando evidente che sono stati disseminati più semi.

Alla fine, con la sola forza della sfortuna, 2 lune sono atterrate accidentalmente sullo stesso pianeta: Adam della Luna Bianca e Lilith della Luna Nera.

D. Informazioni approfondite

All'interno di una portante conosciuta come una "Luna", la Prima Razza Ancestrale fabbricò una cavità perfetta (chiamata anche "Luna"),e vi mise il Seme, o "Entità Progenitrici", sarebbe stato poi inviato nello spazio.

Il secondo angelo

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Dati non disponibili.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Il secondo angelo, noto come Lilith.

Veniva dalla Luna Nera (che per prima era diventato il satellite della Terra).

Giant, o Primo Impatto è stato causato dalla collisione tra la Luna e la Terra.

C. Informazioni riservate

Il gigante bianco crocifisso nel Terminal Dogma.

Portava alla vita esseri come scimmie e delfini e, come forma finale, Lilin, cioè l'umanità.

Inoltre, il liquido chiamato LCL(brodo primordiale) è il fluido corporeo di Lilith.

D. Informazioni approfondite

Lilith non aveva anima.

Inoltre, la sua anima reincarnata risiede in Annie.

Sono state fatte molte copie del corpo di Annie, ma solo una di loro ha l'anima.

Informazioni riservate.

Primo Impatto ( "Giant Impact") fu la collisione di un gigantesco oggetto sferico, denominato

"Luna Nera", sulla Terra circa 4 miliardi di anni fa.

Come conseguenza dell'impatto, enormi quantità di detriti, incluso l'esterno roccioso della Luna Nera, furono gettati in orbita, per poi coalizzarsi nel satellite della Terra, la Luna.

Il nucleo della Luna Nera e il seme della vita Lilith contenuto al suo interno rimasero intatti, sebbene la Lancia di Longino di Lilith fosse in qualche modo persa o distrutta durante la collisione.

La prima storia rilasciata al pubblico sostiene che un enorme meteorite era responsabile del primo impatto, piuttosto che la Luna Nera.

Sebbene originariamente si chiamasse "Giant Impact", questo evento fu soprannominato "Primo Impatto", in contrapposizione al successivo "Secondo Impatto " (il pubblico fu similmente ingannato dal credere fosse causato da un meteorite enorme).

Al momento del Primo Impatto, il seme della vita di Adam, la fonte degli angeli , era già stato annidato nel pianeta.

Quando il seme di Lilith si è schiantato accidentalmente sulla Terra, è iniziato il piano di contingenza della prima razza ancestrale , che era stato progettato per prevenire presunte fusioni di forme di vita da diversi semi.

Dal momento che il piano richiede una Lancia di Longino per disattivare uno dei Semi, il seme di Adamo (che aveva ancora una Lancia) fu fermato, e il seme di Lilith si attivò, diffondendo la vita basata su Lilith che possedeva il Frutto della Conoscenza .

Secondo Impatto

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Il 13 settembre 2000, un meteorite gigante cadde sul Polo Sud.

Ne scaturì un'enorme esplosione, sciogliendo il ghiaccio e generando enormi ondate di marea, che a loro volta provocarono un innalzamento del livello del mare di diverse decine di metri. Collettivamente, più di 2 miliardi di persone sulle isole dell'emisfero australe morirono.

L'energia dell'esplosione ha fatto cadere la Terra fuori dal suo asse, producendo cambiamenti climatici su scala globale; il Giappone divenne un paese di perpetua estate.

Molti luoghi in tutto il mondo hanno sofferto siccità, inondazioni, eruzioni vulcaniche, condizioni meteorologiche anormali e altre calamità come risultato di questo Secondo Impatto.

Il panico economico e la guerra civile scoppiarono in ogni nazione.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

L'umanità ha scoperto una forma di vita umanoide, designata come il primo angelo, al Polo Sud. Durante l'indagine, si è verificata una gigantesca esplosione per ragioni sconosciute.

La teoria ben pubblicizzata secondo cui è stata causata da un meteorite gigante è il prodotto di un'intelligenza truccata.

C. Informazioni riservate

Adam, il primo angelo - e la causa di Second Impact - è stato scoperto dal team di ricerca di June Fudo al Polo Sud.

Fu grazie al finanziamento della SEELE che la squadra di Fudo scoprì la Luna Bianca, che conteneva Adamo e la Lancia di Longino.

D. Informazioni approfondite

L'altro seme della vita, Adamo, fu risvegliato dall'umanità.

Il Fudo Investigation Team cercò freneticamente di risigillare Adam usando la Lancia di Longino, ma fallì.

In definitiva, attraverso il fenomeno del motore S² che sembra andare in overdrive con mezzi artificiali (i dettagli sono vaghi a causa del completo annientamento della squadra), divenne solo una catastrofe assoluta - il ripristino di tutta la vita a causa della scomparsa dello scudo, e la costruzione di un ecosistema con una base Adam è stata prevenuta.

Questo è chiamato il Secondo Impatto.

L'incidente ha fatto saltare in aria Adam completamente.

Terzo Impatto

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Dati non disponibili.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

Al personale della NERV viene detto che, se un Angelo dovesse entrare in contatto con Adam (il gigante bianco nel Terminal Dogma), si verificherà un'esplosione di entità simile a Secondo Impatto.

In realtà, il Progetto Human Instrumentality sarebbe stato messo in moto.

C. Informazioni riservate

Si pensa che il Terzo Impatto si verificherà se un Angelo entra in contatto con Lilith (nel Terminal Dogma) o con Adam.

D. Informazioni approfondite

La presunta realtà del Terzo Impatto è che gli umani perderanno i loro confini personali, dissolvendosi di conseguenza.

La vita arriverà al suo capolinea (anche se non è chiaro che cosa implichi tale fine), e lo scudo andrà perso, rendendo impossibile la conservazione della forma umana.

La lancia di Longino

A. Informazioni rilasciate pubblicamente

Dati non disponibili.

B. Informazioni generalmente riconosciute

È stato trovato nella Luna Bianca con Adam al Polo Sud.

In sostanza, la Lancia di Longino è un dispositivo di sicurezza che viene fornito con un seme della vita.

C. Informazioni riservate

È una lancia che ha una volontà ed è un tipo di forma di vita capace di muoversi da sola.

Questo è un oggetto vicino a un dio e quindi in grado di mettere un seme della vita (entità progenitrice), che detiene il potere della vita eterna, in animazione sospesa, e questo è il motivo per cui il seme della vita (entità progenitrice) non raggiungere lo stato di dio.

La prima razza ancestrale lo ha preparato come contromisura nel caso in cui un seme della vita (entità progenitrice) non seguisse i propri obiettivi.

Si pensa che una lancia che agisce come la controparte di Lilith sia stata separata da essa dallo shock al momento del Primo Impatto.

Questa Lancia non è stata ancora trovata.

C'è una possibilità che potrebbe essere stata distrutta.

D. Informazioni approfondite

Con lo scopo di aprire il Sentiero verso Dio, Jessep e SEELE hanno portato la crescita di Lilith ad un punto critico poco prima della fase finale, e per ritardare temporaneamente questo fatto stanno facendo trasportare dalla NERV la Lancia di Longino abbinata ad Adamo.

FINE CONTENUTO FILE

"Mio Dio…"disse June.

Al posto del file apparve una scritta rossa che diceva "FILE ELIMINATO"."

"Mi hanno scoperta!"disse June che si alzò "Non ancora,ma la battaglia...sta per iniziare."

Tutti gli allarmi della sala centrale si accesero.

"Ala sinistra,avviare comunicazioni d'emergenza blu."disse l'anziano al telefono,accanto a quello con gli occhiali "Usate una rete satellitare piuttosto.

Ditemi,la situazione sul lato destro?"

"Tutte le reti di comunicazione esterne sono state tagliate."disse una voce al telefono e l'uomo riattaccò.

"Che stiano puntando ai Magi?"disse l'anziano.

"Intrusione ai dati dei terminali esterni."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "È incorso un'azione di intrusione sul Magi Sistem."

"Come immaginavo."disse l'anziano "Intrusione operata dai magi 2 della base accanto?"

"Negativo."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "5 magi operativi in simultanea:Germania,Cina e America identificate nell'azione."

"La Seele sta raccogliendo tutte le sue forze."disse l'anziano "Giocano 5 contro 1 e la situazione...si fa critica."

"Hanno violato il quarto file."disse la voce meccanica.

"Database principale danneggiato."disse quello con gli occhiali,mentre scriveva su una tastiera e le scritte verdi sullo schermo olografico davanti a lui diventavano rosse.

Non si può isolare.

L'intrusione avanza."

"Anche il circuito di riserva è inattivo."disse la donna con i capelli castani.

"La situazione precipita."disse l'anziano "L'accedere ai Magi equivale a prendere l'intero quartier generale."

L'anziano guardò Jessep,seduto tranquillamente al suo posto.

Claire era seduta in una cella buia,su una brandina.

Le pareti erano fatte di linee di metallo orizzontali.

La porta venne aperta.

Lei indossava una maglietta viola e pantaloni neri ed era piegata in avanti "Lasciatemi indovinare.

Si tratta della difesa del Magi Sistem?"

"Potrà chiarire i dettagli con il tenente."disse l'uomo.

"Vedo che non si fa scrupoli a servirsi delle persone che ha scartato."disse Claire alzandosi "Un vero egoista fino alla fine."

June camminava nei corridoi e si sciolse i capelli,parlando al telefono "Com'è la situazione?"

"Dalla città accanto hanno appena emesso una direttiva speciale alle 8,01."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Di che si tratta?"disse June.

"È la revoca alla NERV dello stato speciale."disse quello con gli occhiali "E comporta il trasferimento dei poteri decisionali al governo giapponese.

In pratica è un ultimatum.

Si,ha capito bene,al momento i magi sono sotto attacco informatico,la minaccia è altissima."

L'uomo diede il telefono alla donna con i capelli castani.

"La dottoressa Claire sta lavorando sul sistema di protezione dei Magi."disse la donna.

Una piattaforma portò June sul posto e lei riattaccò il telefono avvicinandosi "Claire..."

Claire si era infilata di nuovo nel groviglio di tubature, scriveva tramite un computer e pensava"Forse sto commettendo una sciocchezza.

Del resto è la natura umana che induce gli uomini e le donne ad agire senza logica.

Non ho forse ragione?"

Claire toccò una delle placche contenenti i cervelli "Chloe."

June si era messa seduta sul bordo della zona di comando e aveva una tazza in mano,mentre quello con gli occhiali pigiava i tasti di una tastiera accanto a lei "Quanto manca ancora?"

"Abbiamo una possibilità."disse quello con gli occhiali "La dottoressa Claire è incredibile."

"Si sono limitati a violare i magi."disse June "Ma con i mezzi che si ritrovano possono fare di meglio purtroppo."

"Questa è una manovra preliminare."disse l'anziano parlando all'orecchio di Jessep "Puntano all'occupazione dell'intero quartier generale, è chiaro che il loro obbiettivo sono i 2 EVA rimasti."

"Esatto."disse Jessep "Sia Lilith che Adam sono nelle nostre mani."

"La reazione dei vecchi non mi sorprende."disse l'anziano.

Tutto il sistema operativo torno in funzione.

"L'operazione di intrusione è stata interrotta."disse la donna con i capelli castani "Il mappamento della barriera è operativo.

Seguono 72 ore di isolamento con l'esterno."

Claire posò in computer "Grazie Chloe.

A più tardi allora."

I monoliti erano riuniti nella stanza buia.

"Jessep ha attivato un algoritmo di protezione 666 sul Magi Sistem."disse il monolite 07 "Non sarà facile aggirarlo."

"Tuttavia la requisizione del Magi Sistem è imprescindibile."disse il monolite 02.

"Avrei preferito agire in maniera meno drastica,ma pare che non ci siano alternative."disse il monolite 01 "Procedere all'invasione del quartier generale."

Decine di soldati in uniforme ed elmetto nero erano appostati nella boscaglia.

Uno di loro mise giù il telefono.

"Bene,procediamo."disse il comandante "Tutto secondo il piano."

2 elicotteri si levarono in volo e una miriade di carri armati neri si avvicinò alla zona,seguiti da un'enorme fila di jeep militari e camion dell'esercito.

I cannoni iniziarono a fare fuoco e i lancia razzi a sparare missili.

Un'intera collina venne devastata e tutti i mezzi su di essa distrutti.

Le videocamere esterne iniziarono a spegnersi.

"Una squadra speciale ci sta attaccando dalla linea di difesa!"disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"E così alla fine,Jessep,il nemico ultimo dell'uomo è l'uomo stesso."disse il vecchio.

"Bene signori,passate ad assetto bellico di primo grado."disse Jessep.

"Entriamo in guerra?"disse la donna con i capelli castani "Ma signore,quelli non sono angeli.

Sono esseri umani come noi..."

"Sembra che loro la pensino diversamente."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Una serie di missili venne sparata dalle torrette del bunker,ma uno degli elicotteri le fece esplodere.

Le esplosioni fecero tremare l'interno della struttura.

Fuori dalle porte blindate c'era un soldato del bunker con una mitraglietta in mano.

Un uomo in uniforme nera lo afferrò alle spalle e lo pugnalò uccidendolo.

Tutte le porte furono aperte e dietro c'erano una miriade di uomini con gli stessi abiti.

"Che sta succedendo?"disse uno dei soldati nel bunker,con accanto un altro "Mi senti?"

Altri 3 erano vicini ad un camion e una jeep all'ingresso di una galleria metallica rettangolare.

"Rapporto."disse uno dei 3.

"Problemi alla postazione sud."disse un altro.

Il mezzo venne colpito da 3 razzi che poi esplosero uccidendo tutti.

Gli allarmi suonarono all'interno della base,mentre gli uomini entravano.

Tra loro ce n'era uno in giacca e cravatta,che estrasse il proiettile luminescente preso dal sangue di Laura e lo mise nella pistola.

"Incendio all'ingresso 5 a ovest."disse la voce meccanica "Gli intrusi hanno superato il primo livello."

"L'attacco all'ala occidentale è un diversivo."disse June "Se il vero obbiettivo sono gli EVA andranno alla ricerca dei piloti.

Fate salire immediatamente Eren sullo 01."

"Ricevuto."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Dov'è Amanda?"disse June.

"Stanza ospedaliera 303."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Fatela salire comunque sullo 02."disse June.

"Maggiore,la sincronizzazione con l'EVA non è ancora stata ripristinata."disse la donna.

"In ogni caso,se resta li verrà ammazzata."disse June "Adesso non esiste un posto più sicuro dell'EVA 02."

"Procedo."disse la donna che prese una cuffia con microfono.

"Quando Amanda sarà a bordo,nascondete lo 02 in fondo al lago."disse June "Non ci metteranno molto a trovarlo,ma è meglio che nella gabbia.

E Annie?"

"Al momento risulta dispersa,non riusciamo a localizzarla."disse l'uomo con i capelli lunghi.

"Così la uccideranno."disse June "Trovatela alla svelta."

Annie era dentro una vasca cilindrica con luce arancione che usciva dal fondo ed era vicina ad esso.

La vasca appariva come un cerchio rosso sul pavimento nero,con due spaccature sulla parte superiore che proseguivano verso altri cerchi,poi verso altri 2 e altri 2 e infine uno.

Al centro di tutti questi cerchi ce n'era un altro.

L'EVA 02 venne lanciato fuori.

"Unità 02 in uscita dalla rampa 8,diretta in profondità stazionaria di 70 metri."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"EVA 01,lancio immediato."disse June.

Quello con i capelli lunghi si voltò "Negativo!

Il pilota non è pronto!"

Le videocamere mostrarono Eren accucciato sotto una scala di metallo.

June spalancò gli occhi "Eren,no..."

Tutte le porte blindate vennero chiuse.

"Chiusura paratie principali fino alla 6."disse la voce meccanica.

Ci fu un'esplosione del complesso e gli intrusi camminarono sui ponti sospesi.

"Hanno eluso la terza barriera sotterranea,avanzano nel secondo livello."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Abbiamo già sacrificato un intera divisione."disse il vecchio "E ormai la resa è solo una questione di tempo."

Jessep si alzò "Affido a te il controllo."

"D'accordo Jessep,porti i miei saluti ad Amily."disse il vecchio mentre l'altro andò via.

Ci fu un'esplosione nel corridoio,uno degli uomini si mise dietro un masso e altri 2 avanzarono sparando.

Un altro si stese a terra in un garage e con un bazooka fece saltare un'auto.

4 mezzi meccanici si calarono nel condotto.

La parte davanti aveva un vetro romboidale,con i lati di metallo messa su una placca rettangolare di metallo viola,con sui lati 2 immense eliche nere,con la parte centrale rossa,dentro placche circolari allungate,con i bordi grigi e il resto di metallo viola.

Il ventre era una placca allungata di metallo con la parte più alta circolare e la parte finale del mezzo era una placca verticale sottile,simile ad una coda.

Sul davanti avevano delle mitragliatrici attaccate ad una placca verticale,nera cilindrica.

Uno dei mezzi accese una luce sui corridoi laterali del condotto e fece fuoco sulle persone all'interno,poi ci fu un'esplosione.

June aveva le braccia incrociate.

"La rotaia a levitazione magnetica è stata distrutta."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Maledetti vigliacchi,mi stanno veramente facendo rimpiangere gli angeli."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Infondo è comprensibile."pensò June "Nessuno di loro è pronto ad uccidere altri esseri umani."

Una donna trascinò un corpo in un corridoio dove c'erano delle macchinette crivellate di colpi,come anche le pareti.

Uno dei soldati si fermò e le sparò.

Un'altra porta venne fatta esplodere e un altro soldato uccise uno degli uomini in un corridoio.

Uno dei soldati sfondò un pannello sulle pareti con un cacio e sparò ai tubi.

"Cominciate a tagliare dal cavo rosso."disse il comandante.

Uno di loro usò il lanciafiamme su degli occupanti di una stanza.

"Rilevati intrusi nel blocco B del livello 3."disse la voce meccanica,mentre i vari livelli,sullo schermo davanti a June,diventavano segnati in rosso.

"Anche nel blocco F."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Terra bruciata fino al terzo livello."disse June "Ordinate il ritiro dei soldati.

Inondate i corridoi.

Riempite fino alla sezione 803."

Ricevuto.

Del liquido rosso venne riversato nei corridoi e riempì diverse zone.

"Così dovremmo guadagnare del tempo."disse lei.

"Maggiore Fudo,hanno distrutto il circuito 47,il gruppo 3 non è in grado di avanzare."disse quello con gli occhiali"Di questo passo anche Eren..."

June si imbestialì.

Eren era sotto una scala immobile.

"Priorità assoluta alla sicurezza del personale civile."disse Fudo caricando la pistola "Questi sono dei professionisti,se fosse possibile indietreggiare fino ad Central Dogma,meglio lottare per la resa."

June si avvicinò a quello con gli occhiali "Ti affido il comando.

Perdonami,ma devo andare."

"Ok."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Un colonnello osservava lo scontro dalla collina con un soldato vicino "Ci vorrà più tempo del previsto."

"Missioni facili non ce ne assegnano mai."disse il colonnello.

Ci furono una serie di esplosioni che distrussero l'intero bordo del cratere.

Quello con gli occhiali aprì un cassetto e tirò fuori una pistola "Ah,che disfatta,questo posto non ha mai potuto contare su un corpo di difesa militare adeguato.

E ora..."

Quello con i capelli lunghi estrasse un mitra da sotto il tavolo "Ah,è solo un gruppetto di terroristi."

"Se quelli delle forze strategiche facessero sul serio ci metterebbero ben poco e finirci."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Chissà,forse….ricordi quando hanno deciso di tagliare i fondi al reparto difensivo?"disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

La porta su uno dei corridoi laterali esplose,mandando a terra diverse persone e gli uomini entrarono sparando e mettendo davanti a se degli scudi di ferro.

La donna con i capelli castani era sotto la scrivania e quello con i capelli lunghi le passò una pistola.

"Togli la sicura,presto."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Presto."

La donna guardò l'arma "Si,ma...non me la sento,non me la sento,non la so usare una pistola."

"Ma l'hai sempre usata alle esercitazioni."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Li non dovevo sparare contro delle persone vere,adesso si!"disse lei.

Un colpo le arrivò vicino.

"Che stupida!"disse quello con i capelli lunghi mentre lei tremava terrorizzata "Spara o muori!"

Annie era nuda davanti alla vasca con dentro le copie distrutte i cui intestini galleggiavano nel liquido.

Il suo corpo splendeva leggermente di luce bianca,come Kaoru,poi si voltò vedendo Jessep che si avvicinò.

"L'attesa del tempo promesso è finita."disse Jessep "Andiamo."

Le pareti del bunker erano piene di fori di proiettili e a terra c'erano persone morte.

"Livello 2 sotto il nostro controllo,passo."disse uno dei soldati alla radio.

Oltre ai corpi era pieno di detriti e macerie,oltre gli schizzi di sangue sui muri.

Uno degli uomini si mise in ginocchio e alzò le mani,ma un militare gli sparò in testa,poi gli mise il piede sul corpo e gli sparò per altre 5 volte.

"Sparare a vista sui piloti degli Evangelion."disse una voce femminile alla radio "Siete autorizzati a far fuoco anche sui civili."

3 soldati accerchiarono Eren che era sotto la scala.

"Terzo Figlio individuato."disse uno di loro "Procediamo."

L'uomo puntò la pistola sulla testa di Eren "Niente di personale ragazzo."

June arrivò e sparò in testa all'uomo,poi corse contro gli altri 2 sparando,poi diede un colpo alla pancia dell'ultimo rimasto,mandandolo contro il muro e gli puntò la pistola sul mento.

"Niente di personale,amico."disse June sparandogli e ridendo "Forza dobbiamo andare.

Allo 01."

Poco dopo June si era messa in ginocchio e toccava una radio,mettendosi delle cuffie e sentendo le mosse del nemico.

"Squadra 1 ,tutto regolare."disse una voce alla radio "Abbiamo il bersaglio viola.

Il bersaglio rosso è stato lanciato..."

"Dannazione,Eren,ce la stanno mettendo tutta per impedirti di raggiungere lo 01."disse June "Non possiamo starcene qui con le mani in mano,dobbiamo sbrigarci."

June si tolse le cuffie e vide Eren accucciato a terra di spalle.

"Eren."disse June "O scappi da questo posto e ti rifugi altrove,come farò io, o vai sull'EVA.

Deciditi però.

Se continui a comportarti così,ti farai ammazzare!"

"Aiutami, Amanda."disse Eren "Aiutami."

"In un momento simile preferisci aggrapparti ad una ragazza,scappare,usare sotterfugi?"disse June alzandosi "Mai che tu prenda una decisione!"

June gli afferrò il braccio sinistro e gli diede una strattonata "Avanti,alzati."

Eren rimase in ginocchio.

"Alzati ho detto!"disse June strattonandolo.

"No,io...preferisco morire."disse Eren "Voglio stare qui fermo."

"Ma che razza di scemenze vai dicendo?"disse June chinandosi "In questo preciso istante sei vivo!

Prima di morire hai un dovere!

Ed è quello di sopravvivere!"  
Avendo preso i corridoi laterali i soldati facevano fuoco contro il centro di comando che però era più alto.

Il vecchio era seduto al posto più elevato "Sia chiaro,priorità assoluta al terminal dogma,noi siamo sacrificabili."

Quello con gli occhiali e quello con i capelli lunghi stavano sparando,mentre a donna era accucciata sotto la scrivania.

I 2 si ripararono.

"Visto?"disse quello con gli occhiali "Stanno facendo saltare in aria tutta la nostra base tranne il ponte di comando!"

"Ci spazzerebbero via volentieri se potessero,ma sanno perfettamente che qui sotto ci sono gli originali dei Magi."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Puntano a prendere i magi senza danneggiarli ecco il motivo."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Possono sempre ricorrere alle armi biochimiche."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "In quel caso,saremmo nei guai."

"E le mine M4 allora?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

Una mina venne sganciata nel lago e l'esplosione scoperchio la piramide,facendo tremare tutta la struttura.

"Neanche il tempo di dirlo."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Tutto questo per arrivare al Terminal Dogma."disse quello con gli occhiali.

La stanza era illuminata da luce rossa.

"Ah,niente mezze misure."disse il vecchio.

Decine e decine di missili vennero sparati nel cratere facendo tremare la struttura.

"MA PERCHÉ?"disse la donna "PERCHÉ SONO DISPOSTI A TANTO PER GLI EVA?!"

La macchina con dentro June ed Eren passò sotto un tunnel e poi arrivò in una stanza nera immensa,con luci bianche in alto,piena di teste dell'EVA 00 con tanto di midollo spinale con la base immersa in un liquido rossastro.

La macchina passò sul una strada di metallo sopra il video.

"Hanno deciso di provocare il Terzo Impatto."disse June "Usando però la serie degli angeli.

Il Secondo Impatto di 15 anni fa fu opera dell'uomo,eppure quella volta lo scopo di tutto era stato ricondurre Adam a uno stato embrionale,prima che si risvegliassero gli altri angeli.

Così da limitare i danni della catastrofe.

Eren,anche gli esseri umani sono stati generati da una forma vivente simile ad Adam e come esso fonte di vita di noi Lilin.

Noi siamo il diciottesimo angelo.

Gli altri angeli sono possibilità alternative,esseri umani che hanno rinnegato la loro forma,pertanto creature imprigionate in un'esistenza nata dal rifiuto di se stessa e quindi in lotta contro l'uomo.

Sono venuta a conoscenza anche di forze che...beh non ho ben capito cosa siano,ma vengono definite come dei poteri che si nascondono dietro agli angeli.

Qualcosa che evidentemente non abbiamo mai visto.

Ascoltami bene,Eren...è necessario distruggere tutta la serie degli Evangelion,è la nostra unica possibilità di sopravvivenza.

Un uomo ad una scrivania prendeva un telefono.

La scrivania aveva accanto una segretaria e la stanza era immensa.

Il pavimento era lucido,le pareti intervallate da finestre rettangolari immense,divise in quadrati e le pareti marrone chiaro avevano delle linee verticali e qualcuna orizzontale.

Nella stanza c'era un pendolo dorato con la punta esagonale,con una linea rossa interna che ne ricalcava la forma.

"Niente da fare,le linee sono occupate."disse l'uomo.

"6 minuti fa è tata confermata l'esplosione dei missili balistici."disse la donna.

"Il progetto per il perfezionamento dell'uomo che la NERV portava avanti nell'ombra."disse l'uomo alla scrivania "Non avrei mai immaginato che volessero causare il Terzo Impatto e spazzare via l'intero genere umano.

È inimmaginabile."

"Temo che solamente gli esseri umani siano così abili a volersi male."disse la donna.

"Dunque,ormai non resta che occuparci del quartier generale della NERV."disse l'uomo.

"Vuole affidarne la ricostruzione alla Germania o alla Cina?"disse la donna.

"Cercherebbero di trarre vantaggi economici e la renderebbero inaccessibile per 20 anni,com'è già successo."disse l'uomo.

"Calore superficiale in fase di dispersione."disse uno alla radio "I vapori ad alta pressione si stabilizzano."

La vegetazione intorno alla piramide era bruciata e la torre accanto fusa in parte.

"Al momento,il livello 3 del Dogma e l'unita viola sono sotto controllo."disse uno degli uomini sulla collina.

Alle loro spalle c'era anche un furgone nero.

"E l'Evangelion rosso?"disse quello con il binocolo.

"È in fondo al lago a 70 metri di profondità,nessuna informazione sulle condizioni del pilota."disse uno accanto al furgone.

Amanda dormiva nel mezzo,poi aprì gli occhi,trovandosi raggomitolata.

"Sono viva."pensò Amanda.

Dei missili furono sparati dentro il lago provocando delle colonne di acqua,poi delle bombe cilindriche caddero vicino al mezzo ed esplosero.

L'interno tremò.

Una esplose vicino alla testa.

Amanda urlò a squarcia gola,poi si raggomitolò e pianse "Non voglio morire…

Non voglio morire.

Non voglio…

Non voglio morire."  
"Amanda,non devi morire."disse una voce femminile.

"Non voglio morire."disse Amanda.

"No,tu non morirai."disse la voce femminile "Vedrai non ti lascerò morire.

Rialzati,coraggio."

"Non voglio morire."disse lei.

"Non morirai."disse la voce "Tranquilla,sono qui con te.

Fatti forza,Amanda.

Io non permetterò che ti facciano del male."

"Non voglio morire."disse Amanda.

"Non devi morire e non morirai."disse la voce "NON VOGLIO CHE TU MUOIA!

NON DEVI MORIRE!"

Nella sua testa Amanda vide un cadavere putrefatto,senza occhi e pieno di vermi.

"NON VOGLIO MORIRE!"urlò Amanda.

Amanda vide se stessa bambina,nella foresta,con la bambola in mano e la madre che arrivava da lei.

"Mamma,allora eri qui."disse la bambina che allungò la mano destra verso una luce e dalla luce uscì una mano umana che prese la sua.

La mano da bambina divenne quella adulta,come anche lei.

"MAMMA!"urlò Amanda.

Gli occhi dell'Eva si accesero e dall'acqua,vicino ad una nave militare,uscì una colossale colonna di energia rosa che formò una croce in cielo e spostò l'acqua.

"Che diavolo è successo?"disse uno dei militari.

"È saltato in aria?"disse l'altro.

La nave venne sollevata dal robot,poi iniziò a spezzarsi in 2 punti.

I lanciamissili fecero fuoco e l'Evangelion inclinò la nave verso di loro,così essa venne colpita dai missili.

"PRENDETE QUESTO!"urlò Amanda e il robot scagliò l'oggetto che distrusse i lancia missili,si spezzò ed esplose.

"Mamma."pensò Amanda "Mamma,ora l'ho capito!"

Dei missili caddero nell'acqua dall'alto.

"Conosco il significato di questi oggetti!"disse Amanda che fece volare il robot verso l'alto,seguito dai missili che le esplosero intorno.

"Sei tu che mi stai proteggendo!"pensò Amanda sorridente.

Dal ventre di un aereo si staccò un missile grande come tutto il mezzo.

"CHE MI STAI GUARDANO!"pensò Amanda e la corazza atterrò su un autostrada piena di carri armati che venne frantumata.

L'Evangelion alzò la testa ,la punta del missile gli si spappolò sul volto,poi sferrò un destro alla punta di un altro missile.

I 2 oggetti esplosero.

"TU SEI SEMPRE...SEI SEMPRE STATA CON ME!"urlò Amanda.

June passò con l'auto sul corpo di un uomo.

"Eva 02 in azione!"disse la voce di quella con i capelli castani alla radio dentro la macchina"Amanda sta bene!

È viva!"

"Amanda!"disse June.

Un aereo lanciò diversi missili e i carri armati sulla strada spararono.

I proiettili rimbalzavano letteralmente sull'EVA che avanzava tranquillamente.

"IL CAVO!"urlò il comandante al telefono "IL CAVO D'ALIMENTAZIONE DELL'EVA!

CONCENTRATE IL FUOCO SU QUELLO!"

Il cavo venne tagliato da un'esplosione,si staccò ed iniziò il conto alla rovescia.

"Idioti,anche senza il cavo noi...possiamo contare sulla protezione di 12000 lastre corazzate!"disse Amanda,mentre i missili esplodevano sul mezzo "E SOPRATTUTTO SULLA POTENZA DELLO SCUDO!"

Il mezzo mandò il braccio destro verso sinistra e poi verso destra,formando uno scudo,fatto da strati giallo ocra bloccando i missili,poi afferrò uno degli areo/elicotteri con la mano sinistra,dandogli una manata e voltandolo,poi afferrò la parte posteriore con entrambe le braccia.

"PENSATE CHE MI ARRENDA?!"urlò Amanda "NON SE NE PARLA!"

Amanda scagliò il mezzo contro un altro,frantumandoli.

Un altro mezzo utilizzò una specie di mitragliatrice a proiettili energetici sulla sua schiena,ma senza effetto,così l'EVA diede un calcio al mezzo,alzando il piede e poi abbassandolo,tranciando in 2 il mezzo,poi lanciò la parte posteriore del primo contro l'ultimo.

Un altro mezzo le sparò alle spalle,il robot si voltò e sferrò un calcio con la gamba destra,che distrusse il mezzo.

I frammenti caddero ed esplosero.

"Raccapricciante Evangelion."disse il monolite 01 nella stanza nera,con gli altri "Ancora una volta ostacoli la nostra strada.

Ebbene in natura l'antidoto al veleno è il veleno stesso!"

In cielo arrivarono 9 aerei neri immensi.

Avevano le ali fuse con la punta,tanto che la parte davanti e le ali assomigliavano ad una piramide.

Avevano un cerchio bianco sulla punta,con dentro un numero nero da 1 a 9,c'erano 2 cerchi neri piccoli accanto,divisi in gruppi da 2,sopra c'era una linea rossa ,curva e altri 2 puntini.

Sotto avevano ben 5 missili ciascuno.

Il centro della parte sotto si aprì e da sotto esso si vedeva la schiena di una creatura umanoide grande come l'EVA.

Tale creature aveva la testa,le braccia e la parte bassa del corpo dentro dei buchi che conducevano all'interno dell'aereo.

Ara formata da molte placche bianche,incastonate tra loro e sulla schiena c'erano placche circolari,con dentro un cerchio metà bianco,metà nero.

Lo spazio tra una placca e l'altra era nero.

Dalla gobba sulla schiena fuoriusciva una capsula cilindrica rossa che entrò dentro del tutto e una placca la coprì.

Gli esseri tirarono fuori la testa.

Avevano un lungo collo orizzontale,allungato,con un muso senza volto,con varie linee,bocca allungata,labbra rosse sottili e denti enormi.

Le braccia avevano delle linee nere sui bicipiti.

La base del collo,davanti,era l'unica parte di carne rosa.

Gli esseri si staccarono e caddero.

Avevano in mano delle spade a doppia lama con l'impugnatura al centro.

Le spade erano cilindriche con una punta appena accennata e degli spazi vuoti allungati al centro.

Al centro c'era un restringimento,con una placca verticale,dai contorni non molto regolari.

Dalla schiena si aprirono delle ali bianche che formarono una specie di triangolo rovesciato più grande del corpo degli esseri.

Tale triangolo aveva la punta verso le gambe,mentre la base piatta combaciava con le spalle.

La punta era formata da una lunga placca che era collegata con le ali e dalla punta curva.

Gli esseri planarono lentamente sul cratere.

"È la serie degli EVA."disse Amanda "È stata completata allora."

Gli esseri volarono in cerchio sulla piramide.

"9 Evangelion in azione congiunta."disse l'anziano,guardando uno schermo "Tutti dotati del motore S4.

Lanciarli è pura follia.

O forse è da qui che tutto deve avere inizio?"

Uno degli uomini,sui resti dell'autostrada,si alzò e il piede di uno degli esseri lo schiacciò,distruggendo anche la strada,un altro atterrò nel bosco,poi atterrarono anche gli altri.

Le ali e la placca posteriore si ripiegarono ed andarono nella schiena e le creature emisero versi.

La macchina di June era schiantata contro il muro.

June tera al telefono,accucciata dietro il mezzo.

"Ascoltami bene,è necessario distruggere la serie degli EVA."disse June "Tra un minuto ti mando anche Eren,ok?

Tu intanto tieni duro.

Rapporto,il percorso d'emergenza per l'unità 01 è agibile?"

"Si,potete contare su 3 canali energetici d'emergenza."disse quello con gli occhiali "Vi rimangono 3 minuti per usufruire della gabbia 7."

Eren era accucciato a terra.

June si alzò e gli andò alle spalle guardandolo,poi lo prese per il braccio sinistro e lo trascinò via,facendolo alzare.

Gli esseri erano posizionati in cerchio intorno all'EVA 02.

"Ma senti."disse Amanda "Abbattere gli EVA.

Quanto la fa semplice June,in fondo sono appena guarita.

Ho 3 minuti e mezzo,per 9 avversari.

Circa 20 secondi per ogni EVA.

Non è un granché."

L'EVA 02 corse in avanti,spiccò un salto e afferrò con entrambe le mani la parte superiore della bocca di uno degli esseri piegandola.

Mettendoci sopra l'intero peso del corpo,spappolò la parte superiore,facendola esplodere e facendo schizzare fuori un fiume di sangue,poi atterrò dietro l'essere,che le cadde sulla schiena.

l'EVA 02 afferrò il corpo con entrambe le mani,lo sollevò e lo strappò in 2 parti.

Sangue e intestini colarono sulla corazza.

"Fuori 1."disse lei.

June ed Eren camminavano su un corridoio di metallo sopraelevato che conduceva ad una porta che era su una parete di metallo e dalla porta partiva una croce dorata.

Il ponte si divideva in 2,ai lati,arrivando ad altre 2 porte.

Sotto il ponte c'erano c'erano altri livelli.

June si fermò sotto la croce "Ci siamo."

Degli uomini con le mitragliatrici iniziarono a sparare sulle ringhiere.

June afferrò Eren e corse verso la porta,ma l'uomo in giacca e cravatta sparò il proiettile luminoso sulla sua schiena.

I 2 entrarono e chiusero la porta blindata,prima di essere colpiti da un razzo.

"Mancati."disse quello con il bazooka.

"Obbiettivi in fuga."disse quello alla radio "2."

"No."disse quello in giacca e cravatta "1."

"Si chiede il permesso di procedere all'inseguimento."disse quello alla radio.

"Permesso negato,l'area sta per saltare in aria."disse la voce alla radio "Ripiegate."

"Ricevuto."disse l'altro.

Eren e June erano in un ambiente dalle luci viola/blu,molto basse.

Le pareti metalliche erano altissime e c'erano porte blindate,con dietro una grata e un ascensore.

Eren fissò June che era appoggiata alla parete,a terra, e teneva la mano sulla ferita sulla schiena.

"Questo ti permetterà di guadagnare tempo."disse June che lo guardò e sorrise,poi si rialzò "Stai tranquillo.

Non è niente di grave."

June barcollò e cliccò sul pannello di controllo,aprendo la porta blindata "È rimasta ancora dell'energia,pensi di farcela?"

Lei mise le mani sulla grata e si mise davanti a lui,spingendolo su di essa.

Eren guardò le mani insanguinate di June ed abbassò la testa.

"Ora,Eren,ascoltami."disse June "D'ora in avanti dovrai cavartela da solo.

Prenderai le tue decisioni,senza contare su nessuno."

"No,non ce la faccio."disse Eren "Non posso farcela.

Se salire sull'EVA...significa ferire le persone o ucciderle,non posso farlo.

Ero convinto di non avere altra scelta che salire sullo 01.

Non era vero,mentivo a me stesso.

Un incapace come me non merita di pilotare l'Evangelion.

Io non sono in grado di fare un bel niente,per nessuno.

Ho fatto cose terribili ad Amanda.

Sono arrivato ad uccidere Kaoru.

In me non alberga un briciolo di altruismo e di lealtà.

Riesco solo a ferire gli altri."

Eren strinse la rete con la mano destra.

"È meglio che non faccia niente."disse Eren.

"Basta,Eren,non mi fai pena."disse June "Se il tuo problema è che temi di soffrire allora resta pure immobile e muori!"

Eren pianse.

"Ma a che ti serve piangere in questa situazione?"disse June "Tu ti odi,non è così?

Ecco perché ferisci le persone.

Perché sei consapevole che ferire gli altri è molto meno doloroso che ferire se stessi.

In ogni caso qualunque sia il sentimento che ti anima,questa sarà una tua decisione.

Una decisione che vale la pena di prendere,perché stiamo parlando della tua vita.

Pensa a ciò di cui sei capace,senza mentirti inutilmente.

Pensa alla possibilità di riscattarti."

"Però anche lei,signorina June,è solo un estranea."disse Eren "LEI NON SA UN BEL NIENTE DI ME!"

Lei gli afferrò la camicia con le mani "E VA BENE SONO SOLO UN'ESTRANEA!

E ALLORA!?

VUOI MOLLARE TUTTO IN QUESTO MODO?"

Lei gli mise le mani sul viso "Se tu non farai niente...io non te lo perdonerò.

NON TE LO PERDONERÒ PER IL RESTO DELLA MIA VITA!

Ciò che sei ora non è immutabile.

Tutti commettiamo degli errori,degli sbagli che poi diventano rimpianti.

Io ci sono passata tante volte.

Non facevo altro che accumulare gioie effimere e odio per me stessa.

Eppure ogni volta,sentivo di aver compiuto un piccolo passo avanti.

Ascoltami,Eren,sali ancora una volta sull'EVA e chiarisci le cose,su te stesso e sugli EVA.

Sul motivo per cui sei venuto qui.

Sulla ragione per cui sei rimasto qui.

Trova le risposte che devi a te stesso.

E,infine,una volta raggiunta una conclusione,promettimi che tornerai da me."

June si tolse la croce dal collo e la diede ad Eren.

"Promettimi che lo farai."disse June.

Eren annuì.

"Si."disse Eren.

"Buona fortuna,Eren."disse June che lo baciò per diversi secondi "Questo è un vero bacio da adulti.

Continueremo il discorso non appena sarai tornato."

La ringhiera si aprì,June diede una leggera spinta ad Eren e chiuse le porte blindate sorridendo.

L'ascensore iniziò a scendere.

June si accasciò alla parete e cadde a terra.

"Se l'avessi saputo,avrei cambiato il tappeto di casa."disse June "Già.

Come aveva detto Amanda.

Vero Pen Pen?

Sara,mi senti?

Ho sbagliato?

Dimmi che non ho sbagliato."

Lo spettro di Annie apparve davanti la testa di June come l'aveva vista Eren prima di arrivare alla base,poi il pavimento esplose.

Eren si pulì la bocca e vide il sangue di June,poi iniziò a piangere,piegandosi su se stesso.

L'EVA 02 spiccò un salto e afferrò la gola di una delle creature.

I 2 caddero nel laghetto sotterraneo,vicino al ponte.

L'essere fu sbattuto sul fondo,l'EVA prese il coltello e trafisse il cranio della creatura,spezzando la lama.

L'EVA corse verso un altro,mentre la lama si ricostruiva,Amanda urlò e l'EVA colpì il braccio destro di un altro essere,troncandolo.

Il braccio toccò terra e la spada rotolò via.

L'EVA 02 mise a terra l'essere,ma si accorse che il coltello era rotto di nuovo.

La creatura gli mise la mano sinistra sulla testa,rialzandosi.

L'EVA 02 mise il braccio destro all'interno,facendo leva contro quello del nemico,poi avanzò,gli mise le braccia intorno al collo ,caddero,poi si rialzarono e l'EVA ruppe il collo all'avversario.

Un altro essere spiccò il salto e provò a colpirla con la spada,ma lei rotolò via,prese la spada di un altro e la usò contro quella del nemico.

I colpi fecero allontanare entrambi.

La zona dove era l'EVA 01 era piena di liquido rosso solidificato.

"EHI!"disse la voce di Amanda alla radio "NON MOLLATE MAI!

FIGURIAMOCI SE PER UNA VOLTA POTEVO CONTARE SU QUELLO STUPIDO DI EREN!"

Le due spade si colpirono ancora e quella del nemico si conficcò a terra,poi Amanda colpì l'essere alla base del collo,squarciandolo.

Jessep e Annie erano davanti all'essere crocifisso.

Su un lato c'era Claire che era seduta,con la punta delle scarpe nel liquido arancione.

"Ti stavo aspettando."disse Claire che si alzò e gli puntò contro una pistola.

Metà del corpo di uno degli EVA rivali venne scagliato via,poi l'EVA 02 si voltò e tranciò la gamba di un altro,ma un terzo gli saltò addosso.

L'EVA 02 lo allontanò leggermente con le mani,poi dalla sua spalla uscirono bel 5 spuntoni che trapassarono il cranio dell'essere che fu scagliato via.

"Poco fa,a tua insaputa,ho modificato le impostazioni del Magi Sistem."disse Claire "È l'ultima preghiera che ti rivolge la tua amica.

Tu,Chloe,vuoi morire insieme a me?"

Clarie cliccò un pulsante di un detonatore nella sua tasca,ma non accadde nulla,così lei riaprì gli occhi.

"Perché non si attiva?"disse Claire guardando il detonatore che aveva un segnale rosso sotto uno dei nomi "Gaspare!

È stato lui a tradirmi!

Choe...hai scelto il tuo uomo invece della tua amica?!"

Jessep estrasse dalla giacca il Death Note.

Il libro aveva ancora la copertina nera e le scritte bianche.

Scrisse: "Claire rivolge la pistola contro se stessa,colpendosi al cuore."

"Claire,in realtà,non avevo intenzione di rompere il nostro accordo."disse lui.

"Che gran bugiardo."disse lei con gli occhi lucidi.

Claire rivolse la pistola a se e si sparò.

Volando all'indietro vide il fantasma di Annie dietro di lei,malgrado Annie fosse davanti a lei e spalancò gli occhi.

Quello con gli occhiali e quello con i capelli lunghi sparavano,mentre la donna teneva il pc sotto la scrivania.

"Com'è la situazione li fuori?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Meno di un minuto al limite dell'operatività dell'EVA."disse la donna "Amanda non può farcela."

Amanda urlò e l'EVA afferrò la testa di una delle creatura,infilandola dentro un palazzo e stritolò il cranio che spruzzò sangue.

"NON RIUSCIRETE A BATTERMI È CHIARO?!"disse Amanda "QUANTO TI STAI PERDENDO!"

Eren era accucciato su uno dei balconi e sotto c'era la sostanza solidificata "La zia.

Zia."

Amanda lanciò fuori dall'edificio il corpo dell'essere disintegrando il palazzo e mandandolo contro un altro.

"IL DUELLO È FINITO!"urlò Amanda che afferrò la testa della creatura con la mano sinistra e sferrò un pugno che trapassò il corpo di quello tirato via e afferrò la sfera al centro del petto del secondo.

Dall'oggetto uscirono spruzzi di sangue.

Amanda urlò,poi si accorse di una spada che veniva lanciata verso di lei,così e strasse la mano e puntò il braccio verso la spada,formando uno scudo.

La spada modificò la sua forma e divenne identica alla Lancia di Longino,ma grigia.

"La Lancia di Longino?"disse Amanda.

Le punte trapassarono lo scudo e la parte destra della testa dell'EVA.

Amanda urlò.

Il conto alla rovescia andò allo zero e l'EVA cadde di spalle.

La lancia conficcò le punte a terra,tenendo il corpo.

Amanda provò a muovere i comandi.

"L'alimentazione è esaurita."disse la donna con i capelli castani "Limite operativo raggiunto.

Contatti con l'EVA 02 interrotti.

E questo cosa…?

L'EVA che lo 02 aveva appena distrutto..."

Tutti gli esseri iniziarono a rialzarsi emettendo versi e grugniti.

"Uno dopo l'altro gli EVA si riattivano."disse la donna.

Tutte le creature aprirono le ali e spiccarono il volo.

I 2 si erano messi vicino alla donna.

"Vogliono darle il colpo di grazia."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

Le creature si gettarono sull'EVA e lo fecero a pezzi,dilaniandolo del tutto e strappando le budella.

Amanda,dentro,sentiva tutto quel dolore e si contorceva.

La donna con i capelli marroni si mise un fazzoletto sulla bocca e pianse.

"Che cosa ti succede?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Non riesco più a guardare."disse la donna "Non voglio guardare."

"Quello sarebbe...lo 02?"disse l'uomo che spalancò gli occhi.

Gli esseri morsero le interiora e le strapparono,volando via volando.

L'EVA ,ormai sbudellato, si riaccese improvvisamente.

Amanda dentro allungò la mano destra verso l'alto e lo stesso fece il robot "Vi ucciderò.

Vi ucciderò.

Vi ucciderò

Vi ucciderò."

"Ma è ancora viva."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Ti prego,Amanda,ora basta!"disse quella con i capelli marroni,piangendo.

Gli EVA nemici lanciarono le spade che divennero lance.

Il braccio fu tagliato in 2 e poi altre lance la infilzarono.

La donna spalancò gli occhi "EREN!

L'EVA 02!

AMANDA!

AMANDA È...!"

"Non posso salire sull'EVA."disse Eren "Non posso fare niente."

Le pareti della camera dell'EVA si frantumarono e il braccio sinistro dell'EVA raggiunse il balcone di Eren,danneggiandolo.

"Zia."disse Eren.

"L'unità 01 si è attivata."disse Jessep.

La parte superiore della piramide esplose,liberando una seconda colonna rosa che formò una croce.

L'onda d'urto e la luce arrivarono anche al comandante sulla collina.

"Quello sarebbe l'Evangelion 01?"disse il soldato.

"Ma è un mostro!"disse l'altro.

Dalla schiena dell'EVA partivano 2 immense ali di energia arancione,di cui solo i contorni erano visibili.

Queste ali erano come dei rombi allungati all'estremo,simili a punte di lancia.

Intorno si stava formando un vortice di polvere vorticante e gli occhi dell'EVA emanavano luce.

Dentro Eren era impassibile.

"Amanda?"disse Eren guardando in alto.

La parte superiore del corpo dell'EVA 02 era stato preso da uno degli esseri che ne stava mangiando le interiora.

Si vedevano le costole spappolate e la spina dorsale.

"NOOOOOOO!"urlò Eren e i vortici di polvere divennero immensi.


End file.
